Nine Months
by Jezzi-BEM
Summary: A baby that isn’t his. A home that isn't hers. A trust that grows, and a love that emerges... nine months can change everything. RikkuGippal.
1. Month 1, Week 1, Thursday and Friday

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 1**_

* * *

She's starting to get tired of her reflection. Three days she's been looking at the same shameful face. Same broken girl with a dazzling smile that has walked away with her lover – walked away because smiling is for those who don't think they've made a mistake.

One of her, and yet two beings stare back at her from the mirror. And despite so, she feels alone.

She thinks of _him_. The friend that she would normally run to in times like these. But it's been awhile since they've talked. And she's not sure if he will catch her from her fall this time. But she doesn't really have any other choice.

She gathers the few belongings she thought to bring along and she travels, walking through the light, misty rain for hours before she reaches a fork in the road. Mushroom Rock. Djose. She turns left.

The early evening has arrived, and the courtyard is empty, but she goes inside anyway. She walks through the empty halls toward his rooms, nervous energy clouding her as her footsteps ring clearly on the stone.

She knocks on the door, and when no one answers, she lets herself in. Quietly, she closes the door behind her, turning to look around the room. He is asleep in his bed, facing the wall. The spare cot in the corner is empty. It's always empty. She drops her bag and pulls a spare blanket from the shelf, wrapping herself up and lying on the cot. She cannot sleep, but she is comfortable. More comfortable than she was, anyway.

* * *

He wakes up first, and nearly falls off his bed when he sees _her _sleeping form on the other side of the room.

It'd been a while since she last came, and he had already ordered a new desk to be put into his room right where she was sleeping now.

He pushes the blankets off of him, and stumbles a bit across the room as he walks to her side. There's the look of exhaustion and anxiety on her still form, and he wonders how long she'll want to stay this time.

He does a quick check up, her neck, her arms, for bruises or cuts. There's nothing to be found and he feels a little guilty for feeling a little disappointed. Because he doesn't know what's bothering her now.

He decides to let her sleep in a few more hours before waking her up. Scratching his bare chest as he steps into the washroom, he thinks about putting his new desk in his office downstairs.

* * *

She wakes in the early morning. She doesn't know where she is, at first. She is disoriented, unaccustomed to the faint, false lighting that fills the room. And then she remembers where she's seen the false lighting before, and she rests her head upon the pillow once again, tucking the blanket around her neck for warmth.

She stares at the cool grey wall. She doesn't feel so well. She knows not to get up. It'll only make it worse. She doesn't know if he is in the room, but she doesn't want to disturb him. Now that she thinks about it, it wasn't such a good idea to come here. She only ever comes here when she needs something. And that makes her feel guilty.

She takes a deep breath. She is uncomfortable again.

* * *

He remembers that he needs to buy a few razors when he looks at himself in the mirror. His jawline is covered in little hairs that make him look older and quite lazy and he knows that's not the proper image of a Faction leader.

He brushes his teeth and changes into his work pants and shirt. Rikku's arrival had been sudden. He already had plans with a girl tonight, and he wondered if leaving her alone in the temple - especially after all the workers will have gone home - would be alright.

Besides, maybe she doesn't plan on staying long anyway. Maybe she just came by to say 'hey' and grab a bite to eat or something. But somehow he knows that's not the case.

He returns to his room to get his eye patch, and sees her suddenly close her eyes tightly. He smirks a bit and grabs his eye patch from the top of his dresser, carefully strapping it on as he walks toward her.

"Mornin'," he says.

* * *

She jumps as his voice echoes through the quiet room, looking over her shoulder at him as he finishes putting on his eye patch. Now she feels even guiltier. She hopes he isn't smirking because he's happy to see her. She shouldn't have come. He is her friend, not her saviour, she tells herself.

She wants to jump up and go back to her lonely hotel room, though she feels better here, in this cot. She wants to leave before she allows herself to become a burden, or worse, before he tells her he won't let her stay. But Gippal would never do that. And she knows she'll make herself sick if she moves too much.

"Hey," she says back.

* * *

She doesn't sound so cheery, so he knows it's not just a 'hey long time no see' visit. She looks tired, and her voice is soft and weak.

The longer he watches her, the more he wants to ask her straight up why she suddenly decided to drop by. Why she never gave him a call, or even bothered with a quick 'hello' every time the Celsius had to come down for repairs. And maybe she didn't notice these things -- they weren't really noticeable against the backdrop of reform and peace in Spira -- and so maybe he'd seem a little desperate if he asks. And he's not desperate. Just a little worried.

She breaks their gaze and stares at the ground, and he gently runs his fingers underneath her chin before leaving the room and telling her that her toothbrush is still in the sink cabinet.

* * *

She smiles. Only he would keep her toothbrush. Others would have thrown it out to make sure she never came back. But Gippal was a good friend. He always took care of her.

She closes her eyes and braces herself before pushing the blankets off of her warm body and standing shakily. The room swims in front of her eyes, and so she waits for the dizziness to go away. She walks out of the room, breathing deeply as she enters the bathroom. She doesn't look at herself in the mirror, this time. She knows that she'll only see tired rings around her eyes and pale cheeks. Instead, she reaches into the cabinet and pulls out her toothbrush.

"Thank you, Gippal," she whispers.

* * *

There's a big cardboard box in the middle of the temple with the words: "**RIN'S FURNITURE WORLD**" printed in big, bold letters along the front side. Gippal is excited, and ready to rip open the box right then and there, and put the pieces together by the time Rikku comes down.

He does exactly that, carefully hammering in the last nail on the last wooden board to the final side of the desk before he hears footsteps coming from upstairs. He immediately drops his hammer and shoves the desk toward a corner cluttered with broken machines and useless garbage. And when she arrives and asks him about the noise, he simply tells her that it was from a failed experiment that the workers just blew up.

* * *

She'd forgotten how noisy Djose was. She likes it. It takes her mind off of things. She busies herself in an empty workroom. She doesn't think Gippal will mind, but she doesn't ask him about it, either. Maybe she can earn her keep by getting some things finished.

She brings her breakfast back to the workroom to eat silently, as she listens to the hammering and fizzing noises issuing from other corners of the temple. She likes the atmosphere. It reminds her of security. She needs security.

Halfheartedly, she munches on her toast as she works in the secluded room.

* * *

When it's nearly an hour left before he sends the last of the workers home for the evening, he really wants to ask her why she decided to come. They usually didn't go on quiet for this long, and he's starting to get worried again, and he doesn't like it because it makes him hammer his thumb twice and drill a hole through the wall by accident.

He finally finds her sitting in one of the emptier workrooms, a bit bent over and a bit sickly looking as she stares fixatedly on the pile of machine in front of her. "It's okay," he says.

He walks over to her and helps her to her feet. "I have to go somewhere later. You'll be alright here?"

He knows its a selfish question because she can't say 'no'. But he also knows it'll take a while for her to confess what's been bothering her all day, and it doesn't hurt to go out and have a little fun until she's ready to talk.

* * *

She glances at him, rubbing her arm distractedly. She's not feeling well, again.

He looks a little concerned, but she doesn't want to tell him yet. She doesn't want to be the burden yet. Especially if he's going somewhere later. She smiles a little... she knows what that means.

"I'll be okay. I'm fine... alone. It's... it's okay if I stay?" She looks straight at him, her defeated eyes questioning. She doesn't want to bog him down, she really doesn't. She doesn't want to be the girl who only arrives when she needs a shoulder to cry on, either. But she is. And she hates it.

* * *

He's a bit surprised and a bit offended when she asks him that. Giving her a reassuring smile and running his hand gently through her hair he says, "Yeah, of course you can."

But he feels a bit uneasy when he leaves the temple that evening. _"...alone..."_ she had emphasized. And maybe he's feeling a little guilty for trying to block that out of his mind. But she's probably just having girl problems, or got into a typical argument with Brother.

He decides to drive back to the temple when he's halfway into town. Jumping off his new machine bike with the keys still in the ignition, and running up the steps and through the temple halls like mad until he finally reaches his bedroom.

And there she is. Looking up at him with a curious look as she holds a pile of clothes in her arms, wondering what he's doing back so early.

He stares at her for a little while, hand gripping the wall as he catches his breath. He eventually tells her he forgot his wallet, walks over to his drawer and pulls out a stupid, empty something and stuffs it into his pocket.

He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before he leaves again, and this time he feels much better.

* * *

She was shocked at the kiss he planted on her forehead earlier that evening. Usually, he was not so sentimental. But, it seems, now he is. She stretches out on her cot, wrapped around a pillow, as she waits for him to come home.

She knows she shouldn't wait. He might not come back that quickly, after all. But she can't help it.

She glares at the laundry at the foot of her bed, waiting to be folded. She knows she should try to be organized, but she leaves it alone. She isn't yet ready for organization.

She watches the door, sighing when it remains shut. She wants to talk to him, but she knows she shouldn't. She wants to have someone to lean on, but she knows he shouldn't have to be the supporting beam beneath a fragile house.

* * *

_Authors' Note: Hi, everyone… as you may be able to tell from the pen name, this story is written by both Jezzi and Black Eyed Mistress. We're writing it together, combining styles and ideas, and pretty much experimenting. This story is written in RPG forum style, so the perspectives switch a lot (as you've most likely noticed). We both hope you enjoy reading, and we both would love it if we got a nice amount of reviews as compared to views, if you know what we mean. Please, let us know what you think. This is the first time we've tried a combination fic in this style, and we want to know how you like it, what bothers you, what you hate, etc. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	2. Month 1, Week 1, Saturday

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Aulyne has this tendency to circle her arms around his waist when he kisses her. Tentacles slipping in and out of the border of his pants, fast and angry and desperate. And he likes that sort of thing 'cause it turns him on, and so he kisses her even harder, pressing her against the wall with his own arms circling her waist, just as hungry. 

But when they're tired and slow down for a moment, resorting to sloppy kisses and wandering hands here and there, his mind begins to regain focus. He faintly remembers a certain Al Bhed girl still back at the temple doing laundry.

When Aulyne suggests he stay for the night, he refuses. And she's _really_ disappointed until he makes it up by nearly swallowing her entire mouth, and she's moaning 'cause his fingers know _exactly_ where to press.

He's gone two minutes later. And Aulyne realizes that he didn't say, 'I'll call you'.

* * *

She's decided to get up and fold her clothes. She wants to keep the place clean. It's bad enough that she's there, she shouldn't be messing everything up as well. 

She glares at the pants as she smoothes the creases. She'll need new ones, soon enough. For some reason, the thought of going shopping makes her angry. It never used to do that, but she understands it.

She drops her finished clothing into her bag, zipping it up and sitting on the edge of Gippal's bed. She sighs, glancing at the door again. It doesn't open. She notices a hamper in the corner, and a thought occurs. She grabs it and heads off to the laundry room.

She needs to earn her keep to feel alright about staying. So she sorts his clothes, lights and darks... and strangely enough, she doesn't mind doing someone else's laundry, for once.

* * *

It's one in the morning when he arrives back at the temple. A little dizzy and his head is throbbing on one side and it feels like there's a grenade explosion in his brain. 

His footsteps echo loudly in the empty temple, and he feels a little cocky for a moment as he strides through the hall like it's nobody's business. He decides he'll take a shower and then jump into bed. Nhadala's supposed to have machine parts from Bikanel shipped tomorrow morning and he has to be awake and alert for that.

When he arrives in his bedroom, he almost thinks he's stepped into the wrong one. The floor's bare, and his bed is neatly made.

When he reasons that Rikku probably had something to do with it, he's a bit calmer. He turns to the corner of his room for an answer... but the cot's empty.

He knows she's still in the temple because her belongings are still there. And he knows she's not in any danger because she's stronger than that. So he decides she's probably in the kitchen, digging around for a midnight snack.

He decides he's a bit hungry, too.

* * *

She sits in the kitchen, eating vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup out of a mug. Gippal's finished laundry is in the basket next to where she is sitting on the counter. 

She's restless. She doesn't like being restless, but she can't argue that it's horrible. After all, she cleaned up the kitchen, Gippal's room, finished her laundry, painted her toenails... she gets a lot done when she's restless.

He walks into the kitchen, disheveled. She glances at the clock, a faint surprise blooming in her mind when she realizes it is so late. She looks him over, and for the first time in days, she feels like laughing.

With a small giggle, she tells him, "You've got a little hickey... right there." She points at a spot on his neck, taking a bite of her ice cream.

The edge of his mouth tugs into a faint smile as she pulls back and watches him all knowingly, and he doesn't like it so much because he's still feeling cocky. "You've got a mess of chocolate... all over there," he replies, pressing his entire palm against the side of her cheek, pushing her slightly.

She mumbles something in an irritated tone, and he chuckles as he opens the fridge for something to eat. There's leftover pasta and expired milk that he _must_ remember to buy if he's gonna eat his _Chocobo Puffs_ for breakfast.

He glances over his shoulder, meeting her innocent gaze. "Wanna share?"

She nods, reaching into the drawer beneath where she's sitting for a spoon. "Sure." She rubs at her face, making sure there's no chocolate left, and scoots the laundry basket over to make room for him on the counter. She's never been one to sit at tables.

She offers him the spoon and the mug of ice cream, tapping her bare foot against the cabinets. "How was your night?"

He takes in a mouth full, wincing a bit at the rush of sugar down his throat, making it all sticky and disgusting. "Good," he answers, leaning against the counter, elbows planted on the spot she'd cleared for him. He takes in another spoonful of the dessert just 'cause.

She glances at him and takes another bite of ice cream, waiting for him to elaborate. He doesn't. She kicks him lightly in the side, shrugging as he looks up at her. "Just good?" He smirks, staring down at the nearly empty mug before turning back up to look at her. It was natural for her to be curious about the details of his life, and he didn't blame her because he was like that with her, too, sometimes.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be here if it was _great_," he says. But then he stops when he realizes that the words came out wrong. "... and if, y'know, you weren't here," he quickly adds.

She wasn't sure how to take that comment... but on first impression, it made her feel guilty. He could have been out having fun, but he came back. Partly because it wasn't great. Partly because she was there. And she shouldn't be there, really.

"Well, I was okay by myself. You didn't have to come back. I kept myself busy." She sighs and abandoned the ice cream. "Unless you were bored... getting... hickeys." She giggles again. "But that doesn't sound boring."

He's not sure how to react. She still never explained to him why she came in the first place, but he knows she will eventually. And he doesn't mind having company who does his laundry and cleans his room.

"It was _one_ hickey," he says, gulping down the rest of the ice cream. He licks the excess off his lips, staring at her teasingly. "And I knew if I came back you'd give me some anyway."

She laughs outright, covering her shock at his statement with amusement. "You don't want any hickies from me. But it was a good laugh." She feels relieved, after days of being stressed. She misses laughing. She's glad he is able to cheer her up again.

"I cleaned stuff. Don't know if you saw or not." She shoves his laundry basket toward him, full of neatly folded clothes. _I must have been bored..._ she thinks. "Make sure I teach you how to do laundry. All those white spots on your blacks... you can't put bleach in dark clothes, Gippal!"

He puts the mug down, staring at the springtime-fresh basket in front of him. He feels a bit awkward; she's a guest in his home, but it's as if she's his maid. "Thanks, but you didn't have to," he says, noting her faint, proud smile as he spoke. He likes that she's smiling, and that she was laughing. Because maybe then she'll feel a lot more comfortable telling him what's been bothering her lately.

Taking the basket, he begins to walk back to his bedroom. "Guess I'll have to pay you back by washing your panties someday," he says, an amused expression on his face as he waits to hear her footsteps behind him.

"Not if you put bleach in them! I like my colors to stay that way." She jumps off the counter and follows him, feeling happy again, if only for the moment. For the moment, she isn't alone. She has her friend, and that's all she needs.

"Besides, I don't need to be paid back. I owe you, for letting me stay."

She winks as she reaches his side, and they walk toward the bedroom together. "But if you'll get a kick out of washing my panties, by all means, go ahead." He chuckles a bit, placing the basket down on the floor and pulling out a few fresh garments. He turns up to look at her sitting all quiet and smiling on his bed.

And he feels like smiling back, but he forces himself not to. Stiffening his face, he tells her seriously, "You know you can always stay here."

He makes his way to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt over his head and tossing it over a chair as he does so. "I'm gonn' take a shower," he says simply, setting the mood a little bit tense between them, so she'll be ready to earnestly talk when he returns.

* * *

She sighs and stares at his discarded shirt. She doesn't like to feel tense. She doesn't like that her good mood is beginning to fade. 

She listens to the water of the shower as she relaxes on his bed, resting her head on her knees. Is he mad because he came home, because she's there? Is he upset that she knows she can always stay, and that she took him up on the offer again? Or is he simply tired?

She waits patiently, because as much as she wants to avoid the talk that's obviously coming, she wants to talk.

* * *

He forgot to bring in a shirt because he's a show off, and likes to see her blush. So he slowly walks out of the bathroom, soap scents and steam sliding into the room just as smoothly as he does, and she looks up at him from her place on his bed. 

He watches in amusement as her eyes briefly trail over his bare torso before returning their gaze to the ground. He walks over to her, and the temple's all quiet and silent just for them. It's the perfect time to ask her for an explanation about her sudden arrival.

But... the temple's all quiet and silent just for them, and he thinks it's also the perfect time to just... have fun with her. Because he hasn't seen her in a while, and he can't say he doesn't miss her company.

Besides, he can always ask her tomorrow.

When she looks back up at him with a worried expression, as if she thinks he's going to demand the truth from her at that very moment, he feels a little guilty for trying to be all serious before. So he swiftly wraps his arm around her and playfully tackles her to the bed. She lets out a cute little squeal and he chuckles lowly into her ear, "How 'bout that hickey now, Princess?"

She grins up at him, her worry fading slightly. He's always been a sight to behold without a shirt on.

She moves her head toward his collarbone, pressing her lips against his skin with a smirk. Two can play his game. She wants to have fun. She wants the tense atmosphere to go away again.

And then she reaches up, her fingers tickling over his lower abdomen, because she knows that's his only weak spot, and she knows she's the only one who knows it. He jerks back a bit as her fingers graze his skin, and he's a little surprised and a little laughing, but eventually leans back down to plant a deliberate, sloppy kiss against her cheek.

"Cid's Kid's thinkin' dirrrty," he teases as he pulls her close and embraces her from behind.

They're quiet like that for a while, and she feels so nice in his arms that he decides maybe the cot's worth throwing away after all.

She leans her head back on his shoulder, looking up at him with amused eyes. She misses this, their playful banter, always bordering crossing the line of friendship. She likes it that way. They are both comfortable enough with each other for it to remain.

She is glad he is comfortable with her. She doesn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, laughing as his arms tighten a bit around her waist. She is relaxed, again.

He's thinking about Aulyne, but he doesn't tell her that. 'Cause she's expecting him to be thinking about her but he isn't, and that might hurt her a little because she doesn't understand.

He's thinking about fucking Aulyne because he can't think about fucking Rikku. Because that's wrong and not right, and he wouldn't be allowed to ask her to share ice cream again.

"Machines," he replies.

She crawls out of his arms, turning to face him. His laughing expression of a few moments ago is now a bit more irritated, and she doesn't know why.

"Machines, huh... well, can I help? Are there any horribly broken machines that need fixing? I'm pretty good at that, y'know."

His arms drop down on the mattress, and he lazily rolls over on his back, shaking his head. "Tomorrow, maybe. When Nhadala flies in new parts from Bikanel."

He turns to look at her, looking down at him and gives her a faint smile. "We should go to sleep."

She nods, dropping her feet over the side of his bed. Quietly, she walks to the light switch and turns it off, and climbs into the cot, fluffing her pillow.

"Goodnight," she whispers, a little sad that he doesn't want to chat anymore.

"Gippal?" she whispers, glancing toward his still form through the dark room. "I'm sorry you had to come home early because of me."

He suddenly doesn't feel so sleepy anymore. Her comment kinda hurts him a little more than expected because he knows it's not true and yet he feels guilty all the same.

He's not sure if he should say the next words on his mind. Because they're honest, but he doesn't really want to say them out loud because she's a girl. And girls interpret things with a much deeper meaning than guys intend. The words end up spilling from his mouth anyway:

"I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier."

And he wishes she didn't hear him.

* * *

_Authors' Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please, if you're reading, let us know what you think! There's a lot of hits, but not so many reviews! And check ou our forum! Link is in our profile! Thanks again, we hope you enjoyed this new installment. _


	3. Month 1, Week 1, Sunday, 5:48 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

She barely slept all night. She's tired, but she's awake before he is all the same. Her hair wet and limp from her shower, as she stands in the kitchen, wishing he had more to eat than some potentially dangerous cheese, stale tortillas, and curdled milk. She decides that she will go shopping today. She doesn't mind stocking him up. She usually does on her visits anyway. He doesn't know how to shop for himself until he needs something he doesn't have.

She nibbles on her shifty quesadilla, making a face at the strange combination of old cheese and stale bread. The words he spoke last night won't get out of her head. She knows he probably meant that his hickey-getting hadn't been fun, a waste of time, and so he wished he'd abandoned the girl earlier. Or that he was bored with his activities and he had more fun teasing her. She wishes she'd thought to ask why. But she didn't. She'd pretended to be sleeping. Because somehow, the words seemed more significant. She isn't going to read into them. She wasn't sure she wanted to. But what if Gippal had honestly wanted to spend time with her, and that's why he was sorry he didn't come earlier? What then? She doesn't want to think about it. One thought would lead to other thoughts, and she is thinking too much as it is.

She abandons the rather tasteless meal in the center of the table as she begins to feel upset. She doesn't want to feel upset, or sick, or hopeful, or sad. Today is one of those days that she almost wishes she can't feel anything. She rests her head on her arms, covering her face and breathing deeply.

She still feels guilty that he came home for her. She considers taking her things with her when she leaves to buy groceries. It would be the kind thing to do – to leave him food and be gone by the time he wakes up.

* * *

A rather loud bang and a muffled "owie" startles him from his sleep. And he's still a little groggy when he opens his eyes, the temple still fairly quiet and the sun barely lighting up the room. He slowly turns his head to the side, in the direction of the noise, but then immediately awakes at the sight.

He watches in confusion as she scrambles to gather her belongings off the ground, her bag slung over her shoulder and the cot behind her bare. He sits up, throws the blanket off of him and walks toward her. "What're you doing?"

_Uh-oh..._ She freezes, staring at him, standing in front of her with confusion on his face. She should have been quieter. Pulling on a small sweater, she tries to buy time for an explanation. "I'm... well... I'm leaving, I guess."

He glances at her nervous expression, and then at the empty cot and her packed bag. She's _leaving_. And somehow he doesn't like that thought.

When she stands up, he grabs her arm, a little hesitant as he decides what to say. He doesn't want to sound desperate - because he's _not_ - but if he doesn't sound sincere enough, then she'd be gone just like that. And he already destroyed his new desk.

"But I need you," he tells her, trying to catch her stare. "Y'know, you said so yourself that you'd help with the machines today."

She feels guilty. She _did_ offer to help with the machines. And she can't go back on her offer, because that's not what friends do. And he's her friend. Her best friend.

She stares at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "I'll help with the machines, but I can't stay here, Gippal... I just can't. I've been here two days and I'm already..." She shakes her head, the beads at the end of her hair clinking together. "I just can't."

She finds herself sitting back on the bed, her face buried in her hands. Tears are spilling over, tears she's been blocking for the past week. Like a flood, they are spilling over her fingers, and she tries to hold on to them so that he cannot see.

"I already ruined one night for you, Gippal, and I don't want to do it again. I know I will, if I stay. I need to go. I can't hide here forever... I can't ask you to protect me forever." And she looks at him, her eyes running with crystal tears.

* * *

_Now_ he thinks is the time to talk.

Except, it's not really good timing because it's an hour before the first of the workers come in for their shift, and an hour and a half before the place gets busy and packed with loads of freshly uncovered desert machine.

But she's _crying._ Crying because she's feeling guilty for staying. _For staying_. There'd never been any guilt in that, and now he's a little worried again because that means there's something seriously bothering her. And she's just afraid, he thinks.

"Machines, then," he says, rubbing a little at the tears on her face. "And then you can leave later if you want."

But he plans to question her much sooner than that.

She nods, pulling her face away from his hands. "Thank you." She fumbles with the zipper on her sweater, because she's cold. But she's also sweating.

She is nervous, because she feels faint, and because she doesn't want to leave, but she has to. Slowly, she sets her bag on the floor and walks shakily to the bathroom. She so nervous that she thinks she's going to be sick. She can't stay. She wants to stay... but she can't. He is her friend, and he deserves better. He deserves to be visited when she wants to say hello, not when she needs reassurance and sanctuary.

She collapses on the floor near the toilet, waiting. She wishes she'd thought to close the door. Tears continue to pour from her eyes as she fights it, and she leans her head against the cold porcelain, wishing she could melt into it. She doesn't want him to see her this way, but she knows that he will. And she knows he'll ask questions.

* * *

He's about to leave the room when he hears what sounds like vomiting from the bathroom. And he thinks she may have eaten one of the more expired items from the fridge. So he jogs back inside, glancing through the bathroom door and is about to ask if she's alright. But it seems like a stupid question and he doesn't ask because she's obviously not. She's looking pale, and weak, and she's crying again and her mouth is a little nasty. He takes a couple of tissues from the box nearby, dampening them with a little water and kneels down to wipe the goo off her lips.

She doesn't look at him, her eyes rolling around a bit and eventually setting on the bathroom tiles beneath them.

He takes another bunch of tissues and begins to dry off her sweaty face asking her, "Did you eat the cheese? Tell me you didn't eat the cheese."

She sort of nods her head and he frowns, feeling guilty for not throwing out the damn thing earlier. He continues patting her forehead, and a little smile escapes even though he knows he's not supposed to. "Guess you'll have to stay here until you get better, yeah?"

She leans against the toilet, the room spinning around her, holding onto his knee for support. Even though she knows she shouldn't.

Does he want her to stay? That's what it sounds like. But he wouldn't... he won't... if she told him why she had come here. He'd let her stay, but he wouldn't want her there. And that will kill her. She needs a friend, and he's the only one she can depend on. But she needs to stop depending on him.

"I already told you I can't stay," she whispers, leaning back against the cabinet, wrapping her arms around herself to stop herself from shivering.

* * *

He watches her, almost annoyed now and he can't help it. She's speaking carefully, sheathing the truth behind the ambiguity in her words. And he doesn't like that he has to guess. And he doesn't like that she won't be straight up about it. He stands, pulling her up with him, and she's a little trembling but he's a little angry as he hands her a cup and tells her to rinse.

When she's done and dried her mouth, he turns her around to look at him. Dead straight serious in his eye, trying to read the answer off her face, but it doesn't really work because he doesn't like having to force things out of her.

She looks ashamed. Shoulders slumped and guilt-ridden face like she _knows_ he knows what's wrong. But he doesn't, and it upsets him sort of because he's supposed to. He's her friend. And friends are supposed to know that it's a bigger problem than cheese.

"You can't... or you don't want to?" he asks.

She wishes she weren't so afraid to tell him. She wishes she didn't know herself. She wishes it were just the cheese. "I can't," she whispers. "I want to stay, but I can't." She waves a hand carelessly behind her, gripping his arm as the dizziness threatens to take over once more. "This isn't your problem, it's mine. And I can't put it on you by staying here. That's not right."

He's trying to read her, but she doesn't want to let him. She walks slowly past him. "I'm going to go work on those machines... sorry I got sick..." She lets go of his arm, staring at the floor.

He's angry.

And he follows her out of the bathroom, pulling her arm from behind and sliding himself in front of her to trap her against the wall. Both of his hands on either side of her head and he's staring down at her - _glaring_ down at her - because he's had enough of her lack of trust in him.

"We need to _talk_, Kid."

She stares back at him, at his glaring eyes, and she knows she's pushed him too far. She never should have come if she didn't intend on telling him. She should never have allowed herself to show weakness in front of him.

Her nervousness is returning, thankfully without the nauseated feelings of before. "Can't we just leave it alone?" she whispers, pleading in her eyes. "I'm tired, it's early, I don't feel well... please, Gippal, just leave it."

He narrows his eyes, opening and clenching his mouth because he wants to yell it out of her, and yet he wants to show her he can respect her personal feelings too, like a friend is supposed to. And he's not so sure now if he can be her friend and be respectful at the same time.

He pulls his arm back and slams his fist into the wall beside her and she flinches a little at the impact. He pushes himself off of it, deciding he'll drop it for now if she's _still_ not ready to tell him. Because he has work to do, and he doesn't have time to listen to her beat around the bush.

Before he leaves the room, he takes her bag with him.

* * *

She runs after him down the empty hallway. "Gippal, stop!" she calls, her guilt growing by the second. She's made him angry, and he has every right to yell... but he doesn't.

"Gippal!" Her tears threaten to return, for she knows what she's about to do may make things worse, and she doesn't want that. But she has to tell him. "I'll talk, okay? I'll... just... stop!" She tugs on her bag to get him to stop walking, and it falls from his grasp to the floor. He pauses and turns, looking at her with annoyance in his eyes.

Her own eyes plead for understanding and for forgiveness. "I'm... I made a mistake, okay?" She forces the words out, even though she doesn't want to leave the safety of the temple and of him. "And I don't want to burden you like this. I can't stay here. I want to. I just... I can't, okay?"

He throws his arms in the air, turning around and walking towards her. He stops, looming right over her head, and hands on her shoulders as if to make sure she doesn't run from the question again. "Just tell me, Kid. I won't kick you out. I promise."

She doesn't try to run. She just looks up at him, brushing her fingers over her abdomen uncertainly, hoping, praying that he'll stop pressing her, that he'll understand. "You… really promise?"

* * *

It was her hand on her stomach that stopped him from replying. It was her expectant look, as if he was supposed to nod and accept and say "_Yesyesyes, I promise" _all at once and hug her and congratulate her… and build her a crib.

He glances back down at her stomach, and then at her. And when he sees her smile faintly dip, he knows his answer is too late.

He's guilty, and he wants to open his mouth and tell her "_Yesyesyes, I promise"_ but the words don't come out because too many thoughts are rushing through his mind and he's not ready to -

- but she's not ready to either; she wouldn't have come to him if she were. They would've remained distant, and he would've replaced the cot, and she would've invited him to the hospital when the thing popped out of her.

He wants to tell her he still promises. He wants to tell her he doesn't know how to be a father. He wants to tell her "_Damn-straight-I'm-gonna-be-burdened"_. And he wants to tell her that he'd never let her go through this alone.

But the only thing that comes out of his mouth is, "Oh." And he knows it's not exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

* * *

_Authors' Note: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the wait. FFnet was being dumb. We'd like to add a little side note… the baby isn't Rikku and Gippal's. No, no, no, and no, it isn't. It's Rikku and someone else's. Just so there isn't any confusion. Remember to please leave a review, so at least we know people are reading this. _


	4. Month 1, Week 1, Sunday

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 4**_

* * *

_"Oh."_

His face is conflicted. She knows that he understands now. He knows she's pregnant. He knows he doesn't want her there, and so does she. And this is what she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to have to see him struggling to process the information, and she didn't want to see him not wanting her to stay.

She turns, disappointed, and walks silently back into his room. She bites her lip to keep the tears away as she drops her bag in the corner and looks in the bathroom mirror to put her hair up. She promised him she'd help with the machines, and that's what she's going to do. And then, since he doesn't want her to stay, she's going to leave.

It takes him awhile, but he eventually follows her. And he scratches his head awkwardly as she does her hair. He doesn't want to say anything he's going to regret. He doesn't want to make any promises unless he is sure.

He blocks her exit when she tries to leave, looking down at her and trying to keep his eye away from her stomach at the same time. "You should rest," he says. He touches her damp hair lightly. "Just... rest."

She glances up at him, her eyes fiery. She doesn't want to be treated like porcelain. She wants to figure out what to do with herself. She wishes she didn't have to be a problem. She wishes she could take her mind off of everything.

And the only way she can think of to do that is to work. And so she butts past him and walks swiftly down the hall toward the stairs, her head high and her shoulders back. Trying to appear as if she isn't flustered. As if she isn't worried. But she is.

She's stubborn like that, and that's why he likes her. She thinks just because she's helped save the world once or twice that she can save herself from the stress of pregnancy. And that's where he comes in. And he tells her this and that and make her realize she's clouded up her vision too much that she can't see reality.

He knows now that she came to him because she had no one else to turn to. And whether he likes it or not, he can't let her leave. He's stubborn too; stubborn when people disagree with him. He's told her to stay, and that's exactly what she's going to do.

Taking her belongings, he stashes them in his closet before heading downstairs.

* * *

She is frustrated, which is obvious from the ten models of desert range sensors she's rebuilt since that morning. She doesn't want to stop working for lunch, because she knows she'll have to see him, and talk to him, and now that he knows, it will be too awkward. He'll try to get her to go back upstairs to lie down, try to protect her as usual. And she doesn't want to.

A screw will not go back into its slot. She turns the screwdriver with all her might. It only flies out of the grooves and hits her hand, cutting her palm. Angrily, she yells inside the empty workroom and tosses the screwdriver against the wall. She shouldn't have given the signs, she shouldn't have come here. What if he-

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't. He's too good of a friend for that. He'll keep his mouth shut. She stands next to the sink and turns the hot water on, whining as the water stings her cut, ignoring the pain.

* * *

When it's two hours _after_ Nhadala is supposed to arrive, he gets a message from her saying that the deliveries will have to be delayed. That some of the newly uncovered machines were stolen, and others damaged beyond repair by some group of troublemaking Yevonites.

He spends the rest of the morning reassigning the workers that were supposed to be working on the new machines to returning to their previous tasks, and even sending many of them home.

Later he thinks maybe he shouldn't have done that. And maybe he shouldn't have fired the odd worker or so for unwarrantedly testing the new gun prototypes. But he had a lot on his mind. It was one of those days where he felt like just taking off on his airship for a weekend and leaving the Faction to his second in command.

But he can't now. And that's a hard concept for him to accept -- that he has no freedom anymore. Because there's no one to play 'second in command' for looking after Rikku. He assumed the responsibility just because she asked him by coming here, and he accepted because he can't refuse.

Because he cares about her. And sometimes, that can be an inconvenience.

* * *

She stands in the medical room, taping the larger-than-expected cut from the screwdriver to stop the oozing. She wants to leave. She can feel her mistake in coming growing by the second. The temple is quiet... many of the usual workers were walking out the door when she walked quietly by toward the medical room. She's not sure why, but she wishes she were one of them, with a safe place to go. A safe place where she won't feel like luggage. Like an unwanted odor.

She returns to his room, holding her hand as it throbs from the disinfectant. She fixed some machines, as promised. Now she wants to do what she should have done in the first place, and make her way to Besaid to seek some sort of safety with her cousin. Her last resort. The riskiest option she had.

But her pack is missing. It isn't under her cot, it isn't under his bed, it isn't in the bathroom, it isn't anywhere. She knows Gippal did something with it. The cot is taunting her. It is there for her. She doesn't want it to stay there, because she knows she'll come running back. She folds it down and rolls it beneath his bed, hiding it from sight. The room looks a little emptier without it, a little cleaner.

She storms down the hallway, down the stairs, and to his office. She doesn't knock before she enters, clutching her aching hand tightly to stop the throb that comes with every angered heartbeat. "Where's my stuff?" she demands, standing tall, pretending she's angrier than she really is. "I'm going now. I kind of need it."

He looks up from the stack of sheets in front of him, and straight into her furious gaze. He knows she will probably leave even without her stuff, but at least she'll be more hesitant about it. And maybe, by that time, she'll eventually realize that he's okay with her staying, y'know. He's okay.

"Dunno," he says, returning back to the reports.

She watches him shuffling through papers, reading. Barely even giving thought to her question. Now he doesn't even want to look at her, talk to her.

And that scares her.

"It was on the floor and now it's gone. What'd you do with it?" He only shrugs, without looking up.

She taps her foot, waiting for an answer, but it doesn't come. And so, she walks back out the door and to his room, not bothering to search for her things. She'll wait until he gives her things back, because then she'll know that he wants her to leave, that he is ashamed. She'll wait until he says nothing about the missing cot, because then she'll know that he doesn't want her to come back.

She kicks her boots off and pulls her hair down, lying on his bed. She closes her eyes, hoping he's followed her, waiting to hear footsteps. But she doesn't. And slowly, she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

It's past sunset when he retires from his office and watches the last of his workers walk out of the temple doors. He's still got a few more order forms to fill in, but Nhadala says she has to delay the shipment by a week, so there's no rush.

He's a little upset about it, because his schedule's kind of thrown off track now that he doesn't have the new parts to work with. But it was already thrown off track a lot earlier when Rikku suddenly went pregnant on him and he got a little confused.

He hopes she hasn't left. And even if she has, she's bound to come back or send someone back for her things.

When he arrives in his room, the first thing he notices is the empty spot where the cot used to be. But when he scans the rest of the room, he calms down upon seeing her sleeping form on his bed.

He's not sure why or what she means to tell him by sleeping on his bed and obviously, putting away the cot. If she was truly determined to leave, she would've. There wasn't anything in that bag of hers that wasn't replaceable.

But she didn't leave. And instead, she's on his bed. And he wonders if she means to tell him he'll have to share it from now on. He decides that she's just tired.

She opens her eyes groggily as she hears him walking in. She knows it's him, because the footsteps are cautious, and that's how he reacted earlier. With caution.

She stares up at him for a moment, catching his gaze. She waits for him to say something, but he doesn't.

"Please give me my stuff. I knew you wouldn't want me to stay once you found out, and now you know, and you want me gone, but I want my things."

He's getting tired of hearing her accusing him. Doubting him. Making him feel like a _jackass_ for wanting her gone. Cause it's not true. He doesn't want her gone. He just wishes _it_ hadn't happened. And he decides that maybe he's a little angry with her and has a right to be. Because he knows now that this visit of hers -- the first one in _months_ -- was not because she missed him.

He heads toward his bathroom and takes out a hairbrush, tossing it to her. "Shut up and get ready." He turns on the sink and splashes cool water over his face, washing off his emotions. "We're going out."

She wants to tell him not to tell her to shut up, but she knows she deserves it. She takes the hairbrush he threw her and bites her lip, regarding it with a confused expression on her face. He wants to take her out? Why would he do that if he wanted her to leave?

She brushes her tangles.

Maybe... maybe he didn't want her to go, after all. Maybe he was shocked? He had wanted her to rest, after all. Just to rest. And saying 'rest' was kind of like saying 'stay', wasn't it? She had been the stubborn one. She had insisted that he didn't want her, because she didn't want herself. But no, that couldn't be right. Why would he want her to stay?

She unravels her few remaining braids, brushing out the annoying waves that always result.

She feels guilty. For pissing him off. For coming to him in the first place. For eating his rotten cheese.

She stands behind him in the bathroom, looking at her reflection over his bent shoulder. The defeated look she came here with has returned to her eyes. And she knows she deserves it. Because all she ever does is clumsy, filled with mistakes. Except for fixing things. And she can't fix this. Not alone. It's too late for that.

He looks up when he feels her behind him, meeting her sunken expression in the mirror and she's making him feel guilty _again_ so he looks away.

He knows he's taking on a huge responsibility by allowing her to stay, and perhaps even a few months after the baby is born. He's not really good with children because they cry and they poop and aren't really that cute when they're all slobbery and spitting out milk in his face. But then he thinks about Rikku, and he knows he's good with Rikku.

He turns on the tap again and takes a handful of water and splashes it on her face, chuckling as she shouts and squeezes her eyes shut.

The shock of cold water on skin makes her angry for a moment... but then she realizes she needed it. She keeps her eyes shut and makes no move to wipe off the water, letting herself drip.

And she begins to laugh. She leans forward, her forehead on his shoulder, her hands around his waist, her face in his shirt, and she simply laughs. And at the same time she cries tears of mirth, of sadness, of anger, and of regret, letting it all wash away with the water he tossed on her face and the laughter that has flooded the room. And for a small moment, with her friend so near and her side aching from excessive giggling, she's happy.

She feels warm in his arms, and he digs his face into her nape, keeping his arms securely around her small body as her giggling subsides. Hands sliding over her thin waist and slender back, and he can't really believe that there's actually this _thing_ growing inside of her.

And then he suddenly thinks about _how_ it got in.

His fingers clench almost immediately, and he knows she notices it. She turns her head to the side, her mouth mumbling softly against his neck what's wrong. He easily tells her it's nothing -- because it really isn't. He thinks he's just naturally protective over her sometimes.

"Congratulations, by the way," he says, tightening his grasp around her, as if that would keep the baby inside.

She feels safe and at home in his arms, warmer than before, happier than before. Especially since he isn't mad. Since he doesn't hate her. And she doesn't think he knows how much that simple statement of congratulations means to her. She tucks her head under his chin to hide the happy tears in her eyes. He's okay. And if he's okay, then maybe she can be okay, too.

"Thank you," she whispers against his neck, closing her eyes, staying locked into the comforting hug.

He wants to take her out to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Because that's what a good friend does, and he wants her to know that. But her greased up skirt and bikini top aren't exactly appropriate for the occasion.

She probably has a more formal outfit in her travel bag, but he doesn't want to get around to _that_ again, especially when she's now finally calm, sweet, and shut upped.

He releases her slightly, running his hands down the side of her arms and sides, making her squirm a little and he finds it amusing so he rests his fingers on the edge of her skirt. He thinks that _he_ doesn't mind if she's not so formal looking. Because that's what a good friend does -- accepting you even if you're gonna be fat and bitchy with a seven pound baby kicking around in your uterus. And he wants her to know that too.

"Wanna order in instead?" he asks. Because maybe then, she'll tell him where she hid the cot.

She nods, looking up at him. "Yeah, that would be good."

She feels better now, and much more stable. She smiles at him, her eyes shining with appreciation. She doesn't mind his hands on her sides, on her arms, his fingers on her skirt. She's pleased that he can still stand to touch her. "I would offer to cook, but there's nothing in the kitchen." She laughs again. "Besides, I'm not all that good at cooking. You'll probably get better quality out of one of those pre-packaged dinner things."

He laughs with her, in total agreement and she's a little cute when she's all mad that he didn't at least try to defend her.

He lets her go, but not for long because as soon as they're out of the bathroom, he drapes his arm around her shoulder, as if she were going to flee if he didn't.

"Anything you want, Princess. We'll order anything you want."

* * *

_Authors' Note: Wow, guys! Thanks for that huge amount of reviews! They're all very helpful, and we're very glad that you're giving us feedback on both the style of writing and the plotline! In response to the question about the plotline/responding... we have a tentative plotline. But what actually happens in the writing is just reaction based. We're both working toward a common goal, which is the point of the tentative plotline, and it all comes together from there! Mostly, it's just random, but it all works out! Thanks again, so much, and we hope you continue to read and leave the amazing reviews you're leaving! _


	5. Month 1, Week 2, Monday, 1:17 AM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 5**_

* * *

She leans against the wall, watching his sleeping form across the room. She pulled the cot out again, after all. She hadn't wanted to bring up the subject of her missing travel bag again, and so he'd given her a large shirt to sleep in. She shivers in the cold air and wraps her blanket tighter around her legs.

She wants to talk to him. Dinner was filled with small talk, laughing, comfort. But now she's ready to go a little deeper. And she hopes he doesn't mind that it's the middle of the night.

She tiptoes over to his bed, keeping her blanket tight around her bare legs. "Gippal?" she whispers, resting lightly on the edge of the mattress. Her hand brushes over his shoulder. "Gippal, wake up..."

His mind feels numb as his senses start to regain consciousness of his surroundings. A gentle voice in his ear and a warm hand on his shoulder and he's not really sure until he opens his eyes and her moonlit silhouette is the first thing he sees amidst the darkness.

He's frantic for a moment, his eyes immediately darting toward her stomach as if it'd just grown tenfold over the few hours. But he eventually relaxes and places his hands over his head to wake himself up from the illusion the stress of her baby had caused him.

"Something wrong?" he asks sleepily.

"No, I just wanted to talk..." She watches his rubbing his forehead, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and she feels bad for waking him up, no matter how cute he looks with fuzzy sleep hair.

She noticed his eyes on her stomach, and she frowns slightly. Maybe he's not so okay? Or maybe he's just nervous? Shivering, she pulls her blanket around her shoulders.

"You okay? You looked at me funny..."

_Well, duh_, he wants to say. Only women are weird enough to wake someone up in the middle of the night and _just talk_. He shakes his head. "Must've just been the chicken," he mumbles. He slowly sits up, his shirt sticking to his chest and he scratches at it a bit before looking up at her with a tired expression that he can't really hide. "What did you want to talk about?"

She stares at him for a moment, noticing how he looks different without his eye patch on, but not too different. She's nervous... she doesn't want them to start fighting again. "I know you're going to hate me for this but... are you sure you're okay with me staying? I don't need to stay long; I just need time to figure out what I'm going to do and where I'm going to go, y'know?"

He swears a brain cell just exploded in his head, and he feels hurt again because after all the times they've been over this same question, she still doubts his friendship. "Yeah," he says easily, touching her hand slightly. Then, smirking, "Only I'll be able to put up with your bitchiness for the next nine months anyway."

She laughs lightly. "Seven and a half months, actually." And then it hits her that he's willing to put up with her for that long. Willing to have her here throughout her pregnancy, even though things might get difficult, even though she might be taking time out of his busy love life. Even though a pregnant girl in his bedroom might not look so good to outside viewers. He doesn't care.

And she tackles him in a hug, shivering as her blanket slides to the ground in her sudden movement. She runs her hands through his fuzzy hair and smiles into his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. "Thank you for saving me... again... I didn't want to come here and force you into this, y'know. You're too good for that... I just... I knew I could trust you." _With me... and with anyone else who comes along._ "I'll only be bitchy when I can't help it," she promises. "You're my best friend... you don't deserve unnecessary bitchiness."

He's a bit unsure how to handle her sudden reaction, his back now pressed into the bed and she's all up in his space, whispering too many of the right things that he's not sure if she's aware of what she's saying. But he embraces her back just as warmly, slowly sliding her body off of him and holding her close from the side.

He stares at her smile for a while, all happy and grinning and he realizes now that there's no going back on his word. He's made a commitment and he'll have to stick by it; no questions, no regrets, no stress.

He has a date tomorrow night, but he thinks he might cancel it. Besides, the end result of that date would've just been the two of them winding up in a bed together.

And he's already got this one with him now anyway. Minus the hickies.

He wraps his blanket around her small frame, kissing her softly on the cheek. "G'night, Princess."

* * *

She feels so warm that she barely wants to move. She's comfortable, she's calm... she's still tired.

The early light from the window is bothering her, though. She pulls a pillow over her head to block out the light, but it only makes the air stuffy when she breathes in. She pulls the blanket over her head, but it does the same as the pillow. Unconsciously, she tosses her arm over Gippal's sleeping form next to her, blocking the light from her eyes by pressing her face against his chest. His arm makes a fine pillow, she decides.

But his heart feels heavy, weighted down by her resting form and making him slowly wake when she shifts and presses her head even harder into his chest, fidgeting around in the sheets.

He opens his eyes, groaning slightly as he does so, and meets her curious gaze. "You're lucky you look good in the sunlight," he says, closing his eyes again.

She pulls her arm off him with much effort, closing her eyes against the light once again. "I look good all the time," she mumbles, "not just in the sunlight."

"Don't get so cocky, Princess," he tells her, pushing himself off the bed and rolling over her frame. He stabilizes himself with his knees on either side of her, hands fastened around her waist and he leans down to brush his mouth against her smooth, soft skin. "It's just 'cause you're wearing my special _sexy shirt_, that's all."

She smiles sleepily at the touch of his lips on her skin, the feel of his hands, the morning huskiness of his voice. "Does that mean you're calling me sexy? 'Cause if you are, I can be as cocky as I want."

He presses his head roughly into the crook of her neck at this, tickling her sides until she's squirming and kicking and begging him to stop. He eventually releases her, sitting up and jumping off the bed, running a hand through his messy hair as he looks at her estranged form on the bed -- head and hair and shirt tangled up in the sheets as she smiles that unbreakable smile.

"Unattractive people can be cocky too, y'know," he says before walking into the bathroom.

She frowns as he walks away. "I could take that in the way intended, but I don't think I want to." With a groan, she rolls over and faceplants into the pillow, trying to block out the light. _Where are the clouds when you need them?_ She's cold now, without the body heat and the tickling. "Gip... come back!" she whines, her voice muffled by the pillow.

He pokes his head out from the door, a foam mustache around his mouth and a toothbrush sticking out from the side. Shirt long gone cause he likes making girls blush, as he gives her a smile through the mess of _minty-freshness _in his mouth and says, "Yeah?"

She glances at the door to the bathroom, laughing at the foam mustache and his goofy smile, blushing lightly at his shirtlessness. She doesn't know why she's blushing at this, after spending all night in the same bed. But she is.

"I'm cold! And it's too bright to go back to sleep. And I need pants and a clean shirt, too."

He's still smiling because he knows she's joking, and for a short moment he wonders how things will be in the mornings of the months to follow. Him waking up and fetching her things... Her being all demanding and ordering him around.

It's not happening yet, so he ignores it. Turning back around and walking back in to rinse, he mumbles through the paste, "I don't mind you without pants."

With a sigh, she pushes herself out of bed, waiting for the familiar nausea to attack her only to find that this is one of those blissful mornings where it decides not to be malevolent. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she stands and stretches in his baggy shirt, yawning loudly.

She wasn't entirely joking about needing pants and a clean shirt, because she still doesn't know where he hid her clothes, but she doesn't mind walking around comfortably for a while. She strolls down the hall and into the kitchen, knowing that no one is in the temple but them, and not caring if someone gets a full view of her bare legs.

With a sigh, she blinks at the empty refrigerator and grabs a pen and some paper. "I've got to get some food in this place..."

* * *

He's thrown into panic when he comes back to find the room empty, and his mind instantly thinks she's just been whisked away to the hospital because her water spontaneously broke or she's going into _really_ premature labor.

He reminds himself to ask her more about this pregnancy stuff when he hears her footsteps walking calmly around downstairs.

He considers what she'd requested of him earlier, and eventually decides to rummage through his closet, pulling out her traveling bag. Because he trusts her now. Trusts that she trusts him enough to stay.

* * *

After making a quick dash onto the main floor of the temple and into the mess hall, she returns to the kitchen with a bottle of uncurdled milk, some eggs, bread, juice, cheese, and even butter. _At least he keeps his workers well fed..._

With a sigh, she pulls out a few bowls and pans and starts heating things up, whisking eggs, and toasting bread. She feels sort of awkward at first, because she hasn't made a real breakfast since she was back on the Celsius and the boys were the only other living beings on the airship and she dreaded their cooking. But she settles quickly, and soon enough she has a nice meal cooked up for the two of them, and a list of groceries sitting on the counter.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! We love it! Keep it coming! _


	6. Month 1, Week 2, Monday, 7:15 AM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 6**_

* * *

She's making eggs.

Eggs.

Like, ovum eggs.

He thinks he's going to throw up. But he doesn't. Instead, he settles down in one of the seats, giving the contents on the plate a good poke before she turns around to look at him and he's expected to eat the concoction. The girl may be good at machine, but he remembers the last meal she cooked for him, and he remembers that the food kind of hurt him physically... and mentally.

He chuckles coolly, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"Yeah, I did. I'm hungry." She grins at him and sits down across from him.

She eats her toast and pokes at her eggs, noticing that she's gotten much better at cooking without practicing. She's proud of her breakfast, and strangely enough, she's proud of herself. For not running away. For staying.

She notices that he isn't eating, but she doesn't take it personally. Last time she cooked for him, it wasn't so good. "So, about those pants... can I really borrow some? Because my sexy legs are kind of freezing."

He tells her he's put out her stuff on the ground in his room, and she excitedly runs off to get it.

He smacks her thigh when she passes him, and receives a punch to the shoulder in response. A pretty hard punch. He decides to get out the salt when she's gone, and dump a load on her plate and watch her get all cute and angry when she eats it.

But he stops himself when he thinks back to the living thing in her stomach. Suddenly, he feels kind of guilty, and maybe a little disappointed. He has to be more careful with her from now on.

* * *

She returns to the kitchen wearing work jeans and a customary tank top, happy that she's warm again. She is elated that she isn't sick this morning, as she has been every morning for nearly a week.

With a grin, she pokes Gippal's arm. But he looks kind of sad, so she returns to her chair and plops down, her head on her hand, watching him. She looks at her plate warily, before poking around through the food to make sure there's no insane amount of pepper or disgusting paper bits or something else that he's been known to do to play tricks on her.

"What's wrong? Was the food bad again?"

He shakes his head, swallowing a spoonful of eggs into his mouth and smiles because it doesn't taste as bad as before, and he's proud that she's improved.

"I'm not expecting you to work while you're here, y'know," he says. "You can go into town if you want -- buy whatever you need. I'll give you the money later."

She shrugs, calmly finishing her breakfast before taking it and dumping her plate in the sink. "I want to work. It'll help you out, won't it?" Carefully she rinses off the plate, before walking over to him and sitting on the table, swinging her feet happily. "I will go to town, though. That milk in there is kind of expired."

He nods, finishing his breakfast and looking up at her. "Milk's good," he says, standing up and sliding his dish into the sink. He walks back to her and pecks her softly on the cheek. "I'll be in the office if you need me -- for anything," he tells her before leaving.

* * *

She finishes repairing a machine about an hour after everyone else has gone home for the day. With a small smile, she packs it up in one of the shipping crates in the corner and fills out the paperwork atop it, feeling accomplished.

She gets a little dizzy, suddenly, and she leans against the box. Reminded of the baby. She managed to forget about it, today. It was a happy day, after all, and now that Gippal has agreed to let her stay, she doesn't feel so uncertain about it anymore. She wishes she knew what he felt about it. She hopes it's not the same thing its fa-

She turns and walks away, up toward his office. She knows he's still there because she saw the massive stack of paperwork on his desk that morning. She smiles at the memory of his gentle peck on her cheek earlier. She walks through the door and grins at him, still signing papers even in the twilight. "You can finish that tomorrow, you know?" she says.

But he's looking at the charts, feeling like giving up. The machines have been damaged beyond repair -- or even worthy of use of their other parts. It's the third time that a conspiracy like this has happened in Bikanel, and Nhadala's been nagging him for the past months to increase security on the digging grounds so the Yevonites would stop blowing up their discoveries. But the expanses are huge areas, and it'd be financially impossible for his Faction to support such an organization.

His head is throbbing on one side, and he closes his eye, groaning as he runs his hand through his hair frustratedly. It's times like these when he needs to go out and relax his mind -- completely away from any obligation or pressure of any kind.

For just a moment.

He looks up when he gets the sudden feeling of being watched, and sees a concerned Rikku staring back at him expectantly. He draws back from his desk and leans against his chair, covering his hand over his forehead. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said you should finish that tomorrow," she says quietly, worried. She's not used to her happy-go-lucky, jackass, sweetheart Gippal being frustrated. He's looking more stressed than she's seen him since Vegnagun, and she doesn't really like it because it makes her feel bad and it makes her want to kiss it better, even though she knows that would be awkward and not a good idea.

She walks over to him, behind his desk, and glances at the papers. Only a few lines tell her that it's another of those Yevonite sabotages on Bikanel that she's heard about on the news, and she sighs heavily, turning to him. She places her hand on his cheek and runs her thumb over his skin, trying to make him relax. He just closes his eye and breathes deeply, and so she knows it's awkward and she stops.

Instead, she grabs his hand. "Come on. No use crying over useless metal. There's plenty of it to go around. You're going to go have some fun." She smiles at him and puts her hand on her hip, trying to cheer him up. "I'm surprised you don't have a date, Mr. Studman."

But he _does_ have a date. And he hasn't canceled it yet, so she's still expecting him. Soon.

He pulls back his hand, glancing back at the sheets and then her. He chuckles softly, "I'm surprised you don't have one either, Ms. Sexy Legs..." But that's only because she has a baby now, and he suddenly realizes how unfair his response was. "... So, I guess you can keep me company," he adds, closing his folder and smiling at her.

She grins a bit, shrugging. "I'm sure I could find one, but it's not like anyone would actually want to date me if they knew." She watches him close his folders and set them aside, and she kicks the table leg lightly. "I guess I can deal with your company," she says jokingly, grinning at him.

She hopes he won't let the issues on Bikanel get to him. There's nothing he can do about it, after all.

* * *

_Thanks for all of your reviews and comments! In response to a review from awhile ago about Aulyne... she's one of Gippal's more popular... ahhem... close friends. Dates. Yeah. Again, thank you all so much, we truly appreciate your time and input!_


	7. Month 1, Week 2, Monday, 7:30 PM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 7**_

* * *

He stares at the familiar cot, covered with ruffled blankets and a few of her belongings. It's an ugly cot, really, once he thinks about it. Quite flimsy and weak, and built to support only one person -- not two.

He's never slept on it, but it worked for Rikku so it shouldn't be so bad. Although he'd rather have his own bed, he's not the one pregnant.

As he waits for her to finish her shower, he begins to rearrange the beds, tossing her pillow over and replacing it with his. He wants to take her out somewhere fancy tonight -- fancier than expired milk and leftover pasta at least.

She emerges from the bathroom, a towel around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair, and she moves toward the cot, where her travel bag was. But now it's by Gippal's bed. And so is her pillow. She's confused, and she looks toward him.

"Why's my stuff over here?" she asks, sifting through her clothes. She's not sure what to put on. "And are we going somewhere, or are we ordering in again?"

She glances at her cot. She kind of wishes they could fold it up again and just sleep like they did last night. She'd had a good night's sleep in his arms. And she kind of wants another one.

He watches as she digs through her things, her eyes periodically wandering to her pillow and sheets he'd thrown onto the bed. He doesn't want to tell her out _loud_. Because it made sense in his head and it'll sound strange coming from his mouth, out _loud_.

He turns around, taking a fresh shirt from his drawer and changing into it. "Figured you'd get a better sleep there," he says simply, smoothing down his shirt and walking over to his closet to get a jacket. "You'll need it more than me, anyway."

He turns to glance at her as he slips it on, popping his collar out of habit. He smirks as his eye quickly scans her over. "You're not goin' have that figure for long, and the cot might collapse."

She smiles, a genuine smile, because she likes that he thought about that. She likes that he cares enough to want to take care of her. "I'm not so heavy now that a little baby fat'll make the thing fall over," she says jokingly. She pulls clothes out her bag and goes into the bathroom, quickly pulling them on, taking the towel off her head.

She grins as she returns to his bedroom. She walks over to him, waiting in his jacket, and she runs her hand through her damp plait. "I don't want you to give up your bed for me." She sighs with a grin and stares up at him. "I slept well last night, but for some reason I'm almost positive it wasn't because of the bed. But thanks... I appreciate the thought." A blush lights her cheeks as she rummages through her bag, pulling out some lip gloss and a head scarf to match her skirt and jacket.

She motions to the pillow and blankets as she puts on her lip gloss, laughing. "I'll switch those back later..."

He's a little speechless now, her words replaying over in his mind -- and did she just suggest that he sleep by her side again?

He's still not so clear on what happened between her and the baby's father that made her come to him in the first place. He doesn't know if they've broken up. If they're still together, or if they're on a temporary break. Maybe the father's not even aware that she's pregnant. And Gippal doesn't want to get in the middle of something like that.

She's peacefully combing her hair, a shy smile on her face and he knows that she's vulnerable now. And it'd be unfair, to her... and the guy. He's already got enough problems to deal with, sitting in a neat pile in his office; he doesn't need another one in his bedroom.

"Hey," he says, and she turns around to look at him curiously, almost hopefully. "We're friends, yeah?" He pauses, unsure if he really wants to say it. Glancing downward and rubbing the back of his neck, the word just comes out like a popped bolt, "_Friends_." And he doesn't have to look at her expression to regret what he's just said.

She is crestfallen for a moment, though she isn't sure why. Was she seriously expecting him to want to hold her as she slept again? Sure, he'd had plenty of girls in his bed, and none of them were there to sleep. And sure as hell... none of them were pregnant. By someone else. None of them were _friends_... and while she knows she should feel special that he _is_ her friend and he wants to still _be_ her friend after everything... she's a little sad.

So she turns away again, and continues to comb her hair, not wanting him to see her disappointment, and she replies in the most chipper voice she can muster. "Yep. Friends, just like always!"

She tosses her pillow and blankets stubbornly back onto the cot, and tosses his back onto his bed, her bag hitting floor. With a sigh, she pushes the cot as close to the wall as possible, and straightens her jacket in the mirror, walking toward the door. "Come on then... lady with a baby... and she's hungry."

* * *

He spends triple the amount he'd planned to spend that night -- more money than four different dates combined. And he's not sure why he's doing it... out of guilt, or the fact that she's his _friend._ But he had to say that. He had to. He can't regret telling her that for the slightest second because that barrier _needs_ to be between them.

He takes her out for a simple ride throughout the town after their quiet dinner, passing many lovesick couples, various restaurants and stores that were lit up and played music that danced around them -- such a romantic atmosphere set, and maybe this time he's a little regretful that they can't enjoy it.

He glances briefly behind his shoulder to look at her face, sunken into his back as she holds on to him. She's still carrying that hurt expression she's been carrying, but he knows he can't do much about it. Slowing down the bike, he nudges her slightly. "Anywhere you wanna go?"

She had fun at dinner. She didn't want him to order as much as he did, but she didn't argue with him. She's stuffed, and she feels a little bit fat. More than a little bit fat. She doesn't quite like feeling that way, because she knows that soon she'll be feeling like that every day.

She watches the rooms in restaurants as they pass, filled with dancing couples. She misses it. She feels a little sad. A little more than sad. He slows down and nudges her, he asks her that painful question.

She wants to go dancing. But she knows he might not want to oblige to that little request. She knows that dancing isn't the best way to assure someone that they are indeed just friends. And she knows that even if people are just friends, dancing can change that. So she shakes her head against his back and leans forward to answer him.

"Home," she sighs. "Just home."

It's a warm evening, clear skies, and still plenty of hours of nightlife left to spare. And it's a waste, he thinks, to not take advantage of it.

Home is back to the temple. Quiet, and just the two of them and that stupid cot that's the cause for the awkwardness between him and her. He doesn't really want to go back to that problem again. At least on his bike, it seems escapable... even if she's right behind him.

He knows it's none of his business, but he wonders why she hasn't told him about the father yet. What happened between them; why she's here instead of there.

"Sure?" he asks again. "Anywhere you wanna go? ...Anyone you wanna see? 'Cause I'll take you there, Kid... and I'll take you right back..." He slows down the bike, waiting for her to answer. "...Y'know, if you want."

She loosens her grip around his waist, sitting up as the bike slows, her hair flapping in the wing behind them. "There's lots of places I want to go, Gippal. I want to go out dancing, but that's not a good idea. I want to go get a drink, but I can't have one. And I want to see my cousin, because I think she could make me feel a little better about everything. I want to see my father, but I can't because I know he won't approve of what I've gone and done."

She watches a couple as they ride by on the motorcycle, and she's jealous of the girl in her high heels and her swaying skirt, because the girl gets to go dancing. She's jealous because the girl doesn't have to worry about anything but tripping over her partner's feet.

But most of all, she just wants to end this night on a good note. "I'm not going to do anything to mess this night up, because it's the best one I've had in a while." She leans forward again. "Let's go stargazing. I haven't been stargazing for ages."

* * *

He's not really hearing her, because he's still staring at the girl that had just passed them. The girl in those high-heels that always made her 'trip' and fall onto him. The girl in that skirt that he remembers pulling off once or twice. The girl that's supposed to be with _him_ tonight. And they're supposed to be back at her place right about now, testing out the sturdiness of her bed.

He doesn't like to admit it so much, but he's a guy and there are far better things guys like to do then stare at stars.

"Alright," he says, because he's supposed to be Rikku's now. And maybe he's just realizing what this means he's giving up.

* * *

She looks up and sees him staring after the girl with the heels. And she gets it. Especially when she turns to look at her more closely. She's thin. She's pretty. She looks like she'd be fun. In other words, she's his type. A no-commitment, thin as a rail knockout. And suddenly, Rikku feels even fatter, even heavier, than she did just a few moments ago.

"Alright," he says, starting to drive down the street. But she reaches her hand around him and snakes her fingers around the break, pressing it lightly to slow the bike once again.

She asks him to pull over, and he does it, a confused look on his face. She shrugs and hops off the back of the bike, straightening her jacket. "Thanks for taking me out." She points after the girl with the heels again, and she smiles with understanding. "Go... catch up with her, and I'll go stargazing. I'll steer clear of the temple... just leave something on the doorknob so I won't walk in." She knows that she knows him too well. And she knows that she read him right, this time. She didn't know that she'd be okay with it. But she is. And with a grin, she climbs up a nearby staircase onto the wooden walkway around the stores, and she gives him a little wave of encouragement. Because he's her friend. And that's what friends do.

* * *

_The chapter titles are how long since she got pregnant, yes. It's a nice little register of time. We need to fix them up a little, they'll be changing. And so many of the chapters have the same day going on that it may get a little tedious. Anyway, thanks so much for all of the feedback! You're all amazing!_


	8. Month 1, Week 2, Monday, 10:07 PM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 8**_

* * *

Maybe he should be feeling relieved. Maybe he should be feeling guilty. Maybe he should be thanking her. But he finds himself felling more annoyed than anything. "Rikku!" he shouts, "Rikku, come back here!"

She doesn't turn around, and instead continues her way up -- doing that whole female thing where she comes off looking all innocent and hurt and he's supposed to be the guilty bastard who left her and _fuck_, he's annoyed.

He leaps off his bike, jogging after her, calling her name. Because he's tired of her _always_ doubting him. Always making him feel like a _jackass_ when he's in his moment of showing how committed he is to her. And instead of respecting his decision, she has the _nerve_ to doubt its integrity.

Even if she should be.

He finally catches up, and spins her around to face him. And maybe he looks a little more pissed than intended judging by the look in her eyes. But he doesn't try to hide it, and instead, leaves it to come out truthfully like his words: "I don't even know who she is."

Well... At least, from now on, he'll pretend he doesn't.

"It looked like you did. I'm sorry for assuming." Although, she's confused. This isn't how Gippal would act normally. He would chase after any girl just to get a piece of her, no matter if he knew her or not. Right?

And she's even more confused. So she's honest.

"Well, even if you don't know her you could get to know her, right? You could go and have fun with her. I mean, I wanted to go back to the temple, but then I thought about stargazing because it seemed like you wanted to go somewhere, and then you were looking at her, and it looked like you wanted to go talk to her. And I know what happens when you go and talk to strange girls, y'know? They aren't really strangers anymore after that, if you get my drift..." She's rambling, but she doesn't care. "So... I knew you seemed to want to go somewhere, and I try to let you go and have fun without having to baby-sit me and so that you won't suddenly become celibate like some kind of nun or something, and now you're mad at me. I can tell you're mad at me." She frowns slightly. "I don't know why, I was only trying to be nice. Just like you were going to be nice and take me stargazing, but stargazing is lame and it isn't some stranger girl who looks like she'd be good in bed..." She sighs, cutting off her senseless ramble.

Maybe he really did like the idea of stargazing and she was just wrong about that blatant stare? "I'm so confused," she mumbles, smacking herself in the forehead. And when she looks up, she looks past Gippal, and her confusion fades away and melts to fear, because she sees someone she hopes she'd never see again, walking down the wooden walkway. With a girl on his arm, that charming smile on his face. The same charming smile he was wearing when-

She swiftly turns and walks away as calmly as she can, Gippal forgotten, pulling her blonde hair over the front of her shoulder. She knows she isn't the only Al Bhed girl in these parts, but she needs to be careful. She doesn't think he's here by coincidence. She doesn't know if he'd really follow through. But she's not going to take the chance. She walks into an Al Bhed apparel store, knowing he would never go there, and she stands behind one of the tall racks, breathing deeply as she stares at the walkway from behind the closed doors of the shop.

But the man she saw isn't him. He's just a man. And her knees are shaking with relief, and she feels stupid for running without taking a better look. But her heart is still pounding with fear, because it is that easy. He could be walking down any street at any time. Not even the most advanced machine can tell her what he'll do. And that scares her.

* * *

He thinks she talks too much. And sometimes he wants to tell her to shut up. But then all her thoughts will just accumulate in her little head, and then explode in a wave of rambles, accusing him of this and that and saying he's this and that, before turning away and leaving him by himself. And then she stops talking after that.

He follows her, catching a glimpse of her jacket as she slips into the clothing store. It's a bit childish, he thinks, and childish is very Rikkuish, and maybe he's wondering what is it about her that makes him care anyway?

She thinks he's a manwhore, or suggested it at least. And he doesn't like being labeled that because he doesn't chase after women; women chase after _him_. And she doesn't understand that the reason why he's mad isn't because he's not gettin' laid tonight. He's mad because it's now his responsibility to chase after _her_. Make sure she's alright. Make sure she gets what she wants when she needs it. Always looking out for her and being the emotional and physical support she can't get from her lover, her family, or her friends.

And maybe he wouldn't be so mad –- heck, glad even –- if she didn't accuse him every three seconds of being a careless, lying, horny jackass.

He leans against the lamppost, arms crossed over his chest as he waits for her to come out. He glances partly at her hidden frame through the store window, and partly at his motorcycle parked by the corner; the two most important things in his life -- at that moment, at least.

* * *

She waits until the man is gone. Just in case. And then she leaves the store.

She keeps her head down, because now she is suspicious. She doesn't want to risk being seen. She pulls her coat tight around her midsection, even though she's not showing yet, because she doesn't want him to be here. She doesn't want to risk him seeing. She doesn't want him to follow her, because she's afraid that he'll follow through.

She walks up to where Gippal is leaning against the lamppost, feeling guilty about making him angry. She knows she doesn't have to worry about him, though. Because even if he's angry... he won't hurt her. Even if he's angry, he won't make threats. Not even empty threats. He'll just be mad.

"Can we go? I thought I saw some- well, I just..." She glances up, her eyes fearful as she looks back and forth around the walkway. When she realizes her hands are shaking, she tries to stop them. She didn't know that even the thought of him would scare her like this. "I just need to get out of here. I don't care where. Anywhere but here."

He unfolds his arms, watching her closely and he's not exactly sure why she's acting the way she is. He knows he should probably just shut up and take her wherever like she wants like she said, but too many questions remain on his mind. And too much frustration is bottled inside.

"It might get a little inconvenient sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'll just abandon you," he tells her. "And maybe sometimes you make me mad, but I'm still here, yeah?" He shrugs his shoulders, glancing down at the ground. "I'll even be celibate if y'want, Princess. And maybe it'll piss me off for a while, but I'll still do it 'cause --" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "-- 'Cause you and your kid... That's more important than sex." He smiles a bit at her, quickly turning it into a smirk. "And I can get sex anytime I want, _seriously_. So stop doubting me all the time, 'kay?

Her hands are still shaking, but not so much, because her slight amusement at Gippal's outburst is making her feel a little better. She smiles a bit nervously because he _is_ still there. He can keep her safe if she needs it. And suddenly she's not so nervous about her surroundings. She steps closer to him though. Just in case.

"I'm not doubting you! I know you can get sex any time you want," she laughs. Shakily. "It's not my business where you and your penis go, I'm gonna stay out of it and hope that you tell me to buck out when you need me to. I don't want you to be celibate. I'm celibate enough for the both of us." She sighs and pulls her coat tighter, glancing around before smiling her special smile at him. Her real smile. Not the cutesy one. Not the dead ringer one that used to be able to work but is now temporarily out of service. The real one. "I'm glad my problems are more important than sex... but that's not what I'm tweaky about, Gippal, it's not. And I'm sorry that I'm annoying or whatever, I can't help it. I'm not as bad as I used to be, I don't think."

He stares at her blankly for a moment, considering whether or not to clarify with her that he meant she should stop _doubting_ his_ loyalty _towards _her_. But she's smiling now. A strange sort of smile that makes him not want to say anything to ruin it. So he shuts up for now. Because showing her that he's loyal is better than telling her anyway.

Draping his arm around her shoulders, he pulls her close for a moment. Kinda just holding her because he thinks she needs it now, and he doesn't really mind. "Only when you run off all of a sudden. That's annoying, Princess. That, I don't like."

She shuffles her feet on the wood for a moment before her nervousness starts to come back. "I'm sorry... I..." And her hands are still shaking, and even though she feels a lot better, she's still scared. Not of Gippal. Never of Gippal. And she doesn't want to get any more tweaky, because he'll probably think she's unhappy about the stupid sex issue after all the talk about it. She leans her head on his shoulders, grateful for the contact, and wraps her arms around his waist, because she needs it. And she's blunt.

"I thought I saw the baby's father. I don't want to see him again. Ever. So I'm going to ask you to be celibate just this once, for one night, so we can get out of here. I know it's not him, but I'm really not happy right now. I really just want to go home or go stargazing or jump off a bridge or something. As long as we get away from here."

"We're not jumping off a bridge," he says instantly. "I still have work tomorrow." He pushes himself off the lamp-post, arm sliding down her side to rest around her waist. "But we _can_ go home."

That phrase sounds a little strange on his tongue. Home. _Our_ home. He reminds himself that she's just borrowing it for a while. Nine months -- or seven, was it? -- and then she'd leave him. Because she may get into arguments from time to time, but she gets over it. And he highly doubts that she'll keep her firstborn from seeing its real father.

She grins and keeps her head on his shoulder as they walk back to the bike. "Thanks... but I still think jumping off a bridge sounds like a good idea," she says teasingly, forcing her hands to stop shaking, because she's in his grip now, and no one can touch her if he's keeping her safe.

* * *

_Thank you for all of your reviews, keep 'em coming. The next chapters are going to get a little more intense, so be prepared! _


	9. Month 2, Week 2, Thursday, 7:01 AM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 9**_

* * *

She sighs, her eyes still closed, and she wriggles a bit in his grasp, not wanting to wake him up with her adjusting. She grins slightly as his arm tightens about her slightly larger-than-before waist. She likes sleeping next to him at night. He'd finally brought up the fact that he'd wanted to put a desk in his room. And when the cot had been gone one day and a desk had been in its place, her pillow next to his on his bed, she hadn't argued. She hadn't argued at all.

She likes this time in the mornings, when she doesn't have to think. When she doesn't have to try and avoid questions about the baby's father, about why she won't talk about it. She likes just being warm in his arms. And so she stops wiggling, because unconsciously, he's nuzzling her shoulder. And she wants to enjoy it while she can, and not have to think about what it might or might not mean.

But her fidgeting had provided him with a sense of rhythm, and his mind began to wake when she stopped. His fingers curling and pressing into her skin as he lets out a tired groan.

He's not ready to wake up yet. Today's the day that Nhadala _promised_ she'll _finally_ send him that shipment, and he feels confident that nothing will go wrong with it this time. But confident doesn't mean anxious and excited. No. This morning, confident means there won't be any time to joke around with Rikku before he starts work.

But he does anyway.

"You look fat in the sunlight." And he smirks, eyes still shut and head sunken into her nape as he waits for her to begin their daily morning banter.

"Last week I was still hot in the sunlight. And yesterday I was creamy and delicious in the sunlight. Now I'm fat? How does that work?" she asks, her voice catching a bit from the night's disuse. She can feel his eyelashes tickling the skin of her neck, his lips... and it's driving her crazy, but she'll never admit it. She's comfortable like this. And she doesn't want him to go to work. Because that means his eyelashes won't tickle her again until tomorrow. And she likes it too much to wait.

She rests her hand atop his about her waist, feeling as he presses into her skin, and she sighs. "Well, you look like a dummy in the sunlight. Yep. A dummy."

"You don't believe that," he replies sleepily. "I run this whole damn place _and_ know that you're going to make eggs today. Tell me that's a dummy. Tell me," he mumbles.

She grins to herself. "That's a dummy. 'Cause I'm making potatoes."

He moves his head away, peering down at her innocent face. "Liar. Who eats potatoes for breakfast?"

"You. When I make 'em." She cracks one eye, peering back at him over her shoulder.

He gives her a questioning look, decidedly falling back on the bed and pulling back his arms to wipe the tiredness from his face. It doesn't really matter to him what she makes, because they all end up tasting the same anyway. Though, he'd never tell her that because he knows she's been trying. "I'm guessing they're gonna be _fat_ potatoes."

She groans as he pulls his warm arms away, because she was comfortable. "Yep. Just like me in the sunlight." She rolls over, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms about his waist. Making herself comfortable as she closes her eyes once again.

"Just like you in the sunlight, huh..." He glances down at her, the clock just off to the side but he ignores it for a little while longer as he plays with the ends of her hair. "... So they're gonna be hot potatoes too?"

She giggles and blinks up at him tiredly, her green eyes smiling. "Make up your mind... but yes. Hot, too. And fat."

A glance at the hour hand of the clock and he realizes they've wasted enough time already. A little grumpy about it, he slowly sits up, his hands running over her sides as he does so. "Hot like me and fat like you. Hmm. Can't wait." He smirks at her and pecks her softly on the cheek. "Don't set off the fire alarm this time."

She can't decide whether she should scowl at his comment or if she should just let it slide. She wants to scowl, but she is smiling, a little. "I'll try not to."

He reluctantly climbs out of bed, stumbling across the room and sneaking looks back at her as he rummages through the drawers for a set of clothes. "But you will. And I'll be in the shower. And you'll use it as an excuse and come barging in saying you need water to put out the fire." He gives her a teasing smile. "You know you will, Princess. You know you will."

"Of course. Anything to see you naked, Gippal!" she teases back, pulling the blanket up over her body and to her chin. "I just can't stay away, y'know... all those fires. All to see you naked. But you must like it, since you're always conveniently showering. You know you do."

Her voice is a little too sarcastic now and it hurts his ego just a little bit that she didn't simply blush and squirm and turn away with a flood of "_nononono_"s coming from her mouth. Maybe it's cause they tease each other so much, it's not really that surprising anymore.

He shrugs his shoulders, giving her his sexiest grin. "Hey, I'm just trying to keep you happy."

She shrugs back at him, a light blush lighting her features as she pictures him... naked. Because she didn't think about that when she said it. And it's not a bad picture, really. Not bad at all.

"I know, I know." She sits up, feeling small for once in her large t-shirt. She glances at the clock, and she knows playtime is over. Which makes her sigh. "The shipment is coming today, right?"

He nods. "It'll be here in about an hour, and the workers in half an hour." He scratches the back of his head, stretching his arms a bit and loosening his shoulders. "It's gonna be a long day. We might not be able to go into town tonight."

She yawns, clapping a hand over her mouth. She rubs the sleep away from her eyes, and pushes herself out of bed, walking over to the closet to get her own clothes out. "That's alright. There are too many people in town when the band's playing, anyway." She almost peels her t-shirt off to change, but at the last minute, she remembers that he's still standing there, and so she restrains herself and retreats to the bathroom.

"I can help unload stuff. When everything gets here."

He nods, eyeing her closely. "I've got the bathroom first, y'know," he says, running in after her. "You always take forever."

"I'm just gonna change... I'll be quick, I promise." She grins at him as she plays with the hem of her t-shirt, waiting for him to butt out of the bathroom. "I know you want to look, but-" and she giggles, unable to tease him anymore, because the words sound ridiculous coming out of her own mouth. "Nevermind, just... I'll be quick. Have patience."

He scoffs. "You look fine. I'm sure the potatoes won't mind whether you're in your blue shirt or your yellow shirt." He places his clothes on the counter, stepping aside from the door so she could leave. A thought comes to his mind and he wants to tell her he wouldn't mind if she wasn't even in a shirt. But he doesn't, just in case it might scare her.

She picks his clothes up and hands them to him, giving him a little spirited wave. "C'mon, it'll be fast. I slept in this." When he doesn't move, she shakes her head and steps behind the shower curtain, pulling her clothes in with her.

She tosses her old clothes over the curtain and onto the bathroom floor, pulling her pants up and groaning at the thought of shopping because these are getting a little tight. She smirks as she pulls her tank top over her head and steps out of the shower, moving the curtain out of the way. She picks up her clothes and walks past him toward the door.

"See. That didn't take long, did it?"

He stares at her shoulder. One strap on either side. He smirks. "What, no bra?"

Her cheeks are burning with embarrassment now. She silently curses herself for being in a hurry to beat him... and for giving him the opportunity to tease her. "Uhm... well... I uh..."

He chuckles, walking toward her and sliding his hands around her waist from behind. Loving her little grumbles of protest, her weakening posture as she sinks into his hold. And he chuckles some more because he's got her right where he wants her. And their relationship is just where he wants it to be.

He nips at her neck softly. "Didn't know you were planning to seduce me."

She is tingling with nervousness and anticipation, because as much as she may like it when he plays with her like this, she knows it's just playing, and she doesn't want to get her hopes up. And she's still blushing fiercely, which doesn't do a thing for her looks.

Her voice cracks a bit as she speaks. "I didn't know you were seduceable."

"I'm not," he says, slowly making his way down toward her shoulder, feeling her head arch back into his, ignoring whatever impulse in his mind was telling him to do otherwise. "But it means a lot to me that you tried."

She bites her lip, telling the butterflies in her stomach to fly somewhere else, relaxing. Because she likes this. She likes his light nipping. Even though she feels guilty for it, like she somehow caused this to happen and he isn't doing this of his own free will, because he wouldn't, would he? Would he?

"Oh really?" she asks, her tone light. Even if she wasn't really trying, and even if he's just teasing her, she'll play along. She likes it too much.

His fingers slip underneath her shirt _easyeasy_, absent-mindedly perhaps, because he doesn't want to remind himself that this is Rikku he's toying with. But he eventually forces himself to acknowledge it anyway; there's a stack of forms downstairs waiting for him... and the fact that he's just kissed the strap of her top off.

He releases her instantly, turning around and walking back into the bathroom. "Yeah... Maybe it'll actually work next time," he says as calmly as possible, his mind fixed on getting a cold, _cold_ shower.

* * *

She leaves a plate of potatoes, as promised, on the kitchen table for him, along with some toast. The coffee pot is full, and she grabs her own mug of it before leaving the kitchen.

She joins the workers in the main hall, waiting to unload the shipment, and she sips her coffee, her hands tight on the porcelain between her hands. She's angry, a little, at him. Because he was mean about the teasing, this time. If he wanted to kiss her cheek or her forehead or even her neck from time to time, fine. She didn't mind that. But to play with her and keep her on edge for longer than five seconds... that wasn't fair. Not at all.

"_Maybe it'll work..._" she whispers heatedly, taking another sip. "Sure. Sure it will." And she keeps telling herself that she shouldn't feel angry because she should have pulled away; she knew it would just end in teasing and she would get mad and then she'd be scalding her tongue with hot coffee without noticing... but she's still mad.

However, she _did_ leave a lot of extra salt in the potatoes. With her luck, they'd taste good, for once, and her revenge wouldn't be successful.

* * *

The airship finally arrives, and chaos spreads throughout the temple as they begin to carefully unload each of the machines.

He's a bit disappointed when he sees their condition, a little bit in worse shape than he had anticipated, but he figures Nhadala did the best she could to make them look at least presentable. But he can already tell that most of them will end up in their scrap pile. Hardly any of them would be repairable, and only some seemed to still have useable parts.

He joins in on the unloading, constantly having to remind himself that not all Yevonites are machine-blowing-up-bastards.

* * *

She sits in one of the workrooms after hours, disassembling yet another machine that isn't likely to work. She's been scolding the amateurs all day for not taking each machine apart to salvage what can be used, for simply tossing them into the junkyard. But she can see why they weren't doing it properly. It takes too long.

With a sigh, she brushes her sweaty bangs out of her face and grimaces as grease gets all over her face. She doesn't want to go back upstairs yet. Because she's still angry. So she'll take apart more machines, no matter how tedious it gets.

* * *

He can still feel the salt at the back of his throat, making his ears twitch and his shoulders shake as he gulps down another bottle of water. He wonders if Rikku taste-tests the things she cooks, or if her taste buds are just numb.

He waves slightly as the last of his workers leave the building, closing the temple doors and leaning against them tiredly. Every day's the same thing again and again. Wake-eat-work-eat-sleep. And it bores him sometimes, despite his love for machine.

He's glad lately his schedule's been more like wake-Rikku-eat-Rikku-work-Rikku-eat-Rikku-sleep-Rikku. Especially the sleep part. He hasn't had a date in over a month, and it helps that she's there to keep him sane.

* * *

Her hands are sore and red from working with the tough metal all day, but she doesn't mind. She hasn't eaten since breakfast, and she's hungry, so she heads to the kitchen and pulls an apple out of the fruit bowl, washing it off carefully.

She chews on it thoughtfully. Why would he play with her if he didn't hope to achieve some goal by pissing her off? There wasn't any logic in that. Was there?

She tosses the core into the garbage can before going upstairs and making sure he isn't in the room. She doesn't want to talk to him yet. He's a meanie.

She picks a towel from the linen closet and makes her way into the shower to try to wash off all the grease and frustration of the day.

* * *

He hears the shower start from the hallway and he wonders if there'll still be time for them to go out and grab a bite. He's a little tired though, the day's shipment sort of overwhelming him but he won't say it.

He orders a pizza and a bucket of hot wings, smirking a bit as he thinks about hot potatoes. He suddenly realizes that he hasn't spoken to her since morning.

He liked this morning. Kissing her neck and teasing her and feeling her melt under his arms 'cause his ego misses that kind of stuff. As he waits for the delivery boy to come, he decides it may be funny to watch her jump in surprise when she opens the door and realizes he's standing right there in front of her.

* * *

She towel dries her hair and puts on some overly large pajama pants and a tight shirt. She's not even worried about a bra, because if he has the nerve to call her on it again, maybe she'll call him on his meanness.

She opens the door and jumps slightly since he's right there. Just waiting for her to open the door, with a grin on his face. And she's still a little steamed up so she's tempted to slap it off, but she doesn't. She just moves around him. "Most of the new machines are shit. I hope you know that," she tells him.

He frowns, turning around and watching her pace through the room. He's a little disappointed for the hundredth time that day, this time because her reaction wasn't as funny as he had hoped it would be. "Yeah, I know."

He follows her, his eye concentrated on the way her shirt hugs her sides just right. "It's those radical Yevonite groups that won't leave us alone. I'm considering Nhadala's policing idea." He slips his hand around her waist. "What do you think?"

"It's better than having everything get trashed for no reason," she says, pulling his hand from her waist rather disdainfully as she sits on the edge of the bed. If he's going to keep playing with her, she doesn't want him to touch her all nicely like that. It's only nice sometimes, really, anyway, because how is playing with someone nice?

"You can ask Rin for money, if you need it... or my dad. He'd give it to you, I'm sure."

He stands alone in the middle of the room, his hand empty and his mind a little confused as she makes her way toward the bed. "Yeah, maybe. But it'd be an ongoing project, and I can't ask him for the money like an allowance or something." He pauses briefly. "I - uh, ordered out by the way. Should be here soon." The words come out awkwardly, and he doesn't like the feeling.

"Okay."

He looks lonely, standing all alone in the middle of the room, his shoulders kind of dejected looking. She cheers silently to herself, because she pushed him away and he's not being a meanie. But she feels bad, because now she's being the meanie, and she doesn't like being one of those. So she shrugs. "Gimme the CommSphere, I'll call him and ask him. All I need to do is smile and bat my eyes, and you'll have your cash flow."

He's hesitant, never really one to be able to look Cid in the eye, let alone remind him that his daughter is currently sleeping in his bed. It suddenly strikes him. "Your pops knows you're here, right? ... But not about, the... the... y'know."

"The baby, you mean? You can say it, it's okay. It's not like some kind of forbidden word around me. Only around my family. But yeah... he knows I'm here." She sighs and buries her face in a pillow, her anger at Gippal suddenly forgotten in the face of her father's anger if he knew. "But he doesn't know about the baby. He'd flip."

He understands, but he feels weird still, asking the father of the girl he's living with for money. "I still can't ask him. I've got to watch my own back."

A knock from downstairs catches his attention. He gives her a slight nod, telling her he's going to go get their food. It's better downstairs, he thinks. Maybe she'll let him hug her when he gets back.

* * *

While she waits for him to come back up, she leaves a message on her father's airship for him to call Nhadala for information about the raids on the Bikanel branch of the Machine Faction. It's the least she can do, she feels. And her dad still hates Yevonite radicals, so she's sure he'll be willing to help.

She sighs and curls up around a pillow, waiting for Gippal to stop chatting with the delivery person and come back upstairs.

* * *

Aulyne's nervously brushing down her hair when he opens the door, her posture quickly straightening, and a bright smile suddenly on her face as she hands him the box of pizza and bundled up bucket of chicken wings. "Long time no see, yeah?" she says, as if it didn't bother her.

He takes the items from her hand, slipping her the money. "Yeah. Been busy."

She nods, drumming her heels against the floor as she places the paper gil in her little pouch. "Busy, huh." She smirks at him a bit, glaring at him cutely. "Is it true Cid's girl is living with you?"

He nods, looking away. "She just needs a place to stay, some work to do for a while."

Aulyne stares at him, watching his expression carefully. "So it's not... You two aren't...?"

"No."

She smiles a bit, a small laugh escaping her lips and she bounces from side to side shyly. "I... I've kinda missed you. The restaurant's been real busy lately, and they've just recently put me on delivery duty -- and I told them I didn't feel comfortable going alone at night and... well..."

He watches as her fingers play with a folded piece of paper in her hand -- the application form to work at the Machine Faction. He glances away. "I hope you find a better job soon, then. Thanks for the food."

He quickly closes the door in her face, already regretting his decision.

* * *

_Thank you all for your reviews! We would love it if you would comment on how the style seems to be working, as we are settling into the rhythms of it and we're not analyzing ourselves as closely as we did in the beginning. Thank you for the comments on characterization; we've been working hard to keep them as true and natural as possible. Sometimes it's difficult. _


	10. Month 2, Week 2, Thursday, 9:58 PM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 10**_

* * *

_**WARNING:** There is graphic sexual material in this chapter unsuitable for younger readers. The second half of the chapter is where this dangerous zone is, so the first half is safe. Consider yourself warned. Chapter Rating: M/NC-17._

* * *

She grins as he comes back into the room with the pizza, a strange look on his face. She didn't realize she was hungry for more than an apple. She'd forgotten she was supposed to be eating for two, and she was ready to make up for her skipped lunch by chowing down on half an extra cheesy pizza.

She scoots over for him, still curled around her pillow, and she reaches for the pizza box. "Smells good..."

He gives her a weak smile, pushing the box over to her and telling her to knock herself out. He sits down on the ground, watching as she eagerly and easily finishes the first slice, a chicken wing or two stuck somewhere in there. So... maybe she doesn't eat as neatly as Aulyne. And maybe she doesn't fuss over her appearance as much as Aulyne. But she's _his _girl now. And no matter which way he looks at it, she always has to come first above all else.

"Just don't get anything on the sheets," he says.

She feels bad, because she moved over for him and he's sitting on the ground instead. Was he offended by her removal of his hand from her waist? Because that was her aim, but now she's sad because she made _him_ sad. So she decides to not brush him off anymore. She can't stay mad at him for playing with her emotions for too long, after all. She did enjoy it while it lasted.

"I won't," she says, setting the pizza box on the floor, along with the bucket of chicken, sliding down close to him on the floor. And she smiles at him with a shrug. "That sounded kinda dirty."

He doesn't look too happy, in her opinion. He looks like he's thinking. And he's always lonely looking when he thinks. So she turns to him and rests her head on his knee, hugging his legs in a friendly way, and blinks her big green eyes at him. "Talk to me, hot stuff. You got pizza and you're not eating it. And you look sad." She pouts cutely at him, hoping she can make him laugh and forget that she brushed him off and made him sad in the first place. "What's wrong?"

He's a little confused at her sudden flirtatious behaviour, leaning on his leg like old times, smiling all sweetly and eyes blinking with excitement. "Dirty, huh?" He pauses, and she can tell. Because he's supposed to make a flirty response by now, but for once in his life, his mind is blank.

He takes a large bite from the pizza, licking the excess sauce from around his mouth before returning his gaze to her. He sees her same face. The same face he's known since his youth. The same face he's been cuddling up with this past month. The same face he's kissed and teased and loves to make blush. It's the same face.

But she's a mother now.

And suddenly, it's not the same anymore.

"Okay there... Rikku."

She sighs, because he didn't tell her what was wrong. And he wasn't being talkative. He still looks a little sad to her, but she doesn't know why. But at least he's eating, now. "Yeah... oh well. It wasn't dirty, I was just trying to make it- nevermind."

She pushes herself up and hops back onto the bed, pulling the covers down and sliding between them. "Thanks for dinner, Gippal..." she says, pulling the blankets back up to hide her face. Because now she's even more sad. He must be offended if he's not wanting to chat that much. If he didn't laugh at her stupid joke, because he always laughs at her stupid jokes to make her feel less stupid, even when they aren't funny. "See you in the morning."

He looks up at her questioningly. Reaching under the blanket, he grabs onto her ankle. "Hey, you just ate, don't lie down, you're gonna get a stomach ache. And you haven't even brushed your teeth yet, so get up."

He throws the half-eaten slice back down to the side of the box before standing and slowly peeling the sheets from her face. "Hey, you heard me?" He hesitates momentarily. "Besides… We haven't talked much all day."

She sits up once more and catches his eye, grinning because he wants to talk now. "I know..." She points back at the pizza box as she stands up. "Eat! It's not every day that you get food that actually tastes good."

She grins and walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She doesn't have to worry about it, because she knows that once they start talking, they'll keep at it until they both think it's time for bed. And she doesn't want to have to get up again.

* * *

He doesn't feel so hungry, forcing the rest of his slice down and brushing his hands of crumbs. He's not sure what they'll talk about. He's not _really_ in a talkative mood anyway, his mind still wondering if he did the right thing by turning down Aulyne.

He cleans up the food, pushing it aside 'cause he'll take it downstairs later. For some reason, he feels like he needs to be with Rikku now. As if he has somehow upset her, and he owes her something in return.

When she re-enters the room, he's already lying down across the bed. She walks over and sits lightly on the edge. "I brushed 'em," she says simply, fiddling with her fingernails. She glances at him. "Are you sick?"

He laughs, thinking about her death-potato for a moment before shaking his head no. "Just... tired I guess. It's been a long day." He yawns slightly, eyes a bit heavy. "Are you too? ... Remember that you'll tell me anytime you don't feel like working, okay?"

She nods and sets her hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay... I like work. But I wish you'd take a break, sometimes. Have fun." She yawns, too, giggling a bit. "Contagious," she explains.

He narrows his eye at her teasingly. "I have fun..." Sitting up, he looks at her face to face. "Why? ...You got any suggestions?" And he smiles because he's back in his comfort zone.

"You only have fun with me. And I'm boring now, so it can't be too fun at all." She grins and shrugs. "Going out on dates would be fun. Or going and getting drunk would be fun. Eating candy until you puke is always good, too."

He grins at her, faint memories of days seemingly so far ago coming back to him. Back when he was a single man -- though he technically _still _is now, he considers himself to be emotionally unavailable at the moment, having to invest as much of his attention as possible on the 'lady with a baby'.

He smirks at her, hands folded at the back of his head and he plops down on the pillow. "Sex is fun."

She's quiet for a moment, but then a mischievous smile crosses her features. "Yeah... sex _is_ fun. But neither of us has had it in awhile. Though I'm sure you could, if you went out and stopped worrying about keeping me company. No one in their right mind would want to sleep with a pregnant girl, I'm sure. But you, studman, you're a different story..."

He scoffs. "How do you know I haven't had sex lately, huh?" He pushes her slightly, smirk on his face because he loves teasing her like this. "I'm just worried you'll get jealous it's not with you."

She frowns only for a split second at that, and then puts on her smile again. "Because you're always right there when I wake up in the morning and you're always in your office with mounds of papers during the day." She shakes her head. "Naw, I'll try not to get jealous," she says, a sincere statement. "...of your hand, that is." And she giggles.

"Hey, this hand can be in you in five seconds, and maybe y'dun have to be so jealous." He only hesitates for a brief moment, feeling a little anxious and nervous 'cause they've never taken their little arguments to this level before. "Been at least a month, Princess. Y'must be horny."

Her eyes widen slightly. She knows he's just playing again. Like the kisses on her neck. Just playing. "And if I said yes? I don't think you'd do it, Gippal. I really don't."

Something in his ego jumps at her words, and he feels a sudden urge to defend himself. "I've done a lot of things, don't you worry. I just don't think you'd actually say yes, Princess." He chuckles lightly. "I really don't."

Sure, she'll run scared from a thunderstorm. But not from the challenge in Gippal's voice. She's not always a chicken, and she won't back down from something so trivial. Something like Gippal's... well, maybe it isn't so trivial. But she won't walk away from an obvious dare.

"...yes."

He bursts out laughing. Turning away because he's not really sure if he wants to see her face -- see if she has stopped playing their flirty game and is actually serious.

His hormones are telling him one thing, and his mind another. Realistically, he wouldn't mind sleeping with Rikku... if the circumstances were a bit different. He peeks at her expression from underneath his eyelid, feeling instantly guilty upon seeing the edge of her mouth gently dip. And that's when he realizes she's serious.

Suddenly, he feels a little awkward. But he won't let it show because he doesn't want her to think she's not fuckable in his eyes. He reaches for her arm, swiftly pulling her down beside him. He manages a smirk. "_Somebody_ wants a promotion."

"Can't promote me, Gip. I'm not on the payroll." She grins slightly, slightly thrilled that he's pulled her down, wanting to laugh because the whole situation is ridiculous and at the same time... not so ridiculous. "Unless, of course, my title changes from 'Cid's girl' to 'Cid's girl, the plaything'. Then... well, that would be a promotion."

He slowly leans down, knees on each side of her body, kissing a soft trail along her neck. "_Plaything_, eh?" He lets his hand wander up her leg, but there's something he just can't get off his mind: "Are you _playin'_ me, Princess?"

She leans her head back and lets a hand wander into his hair, the other trailing over his side. His attentions at her neck are driving her crazy. She thinks she likes it. A lot. "No," she whispers back. "So don't you _dare_ play me."

He knows she could be lying to him. Toying with his emotions and ready to laugh it up when he's completely fallen. But despite so, he sinks his mouth deeper into her skin, wanting to hear her moan. Feeling her body curve up to meet him, and his hand skips over her pant line, slipping under her tight shirt easily. Roaming against her back, fingering for a strap. He smiles into her shoulder when he doesn't feel one. "It's working this time, y'know,"

She breathes sharply at the feel of his callused fingers on her bare back, beneath her shirt. Gippal's hands. Beneath her shirt. She never saw that coming. Someone else, maybe. Never herself. She grins a bit. "It worked last time, too. You wouldn't have run off to the bathroom so fast if it hadn't." And she knows she's just bluffing, because she never meant to seduce him and she never intended for anything to work, but it's nice to tease him, all the same. Just like it's nice to feel his lips on her skin.

He chuckles a bit, because he's never had a girl argue back at his antics quite like her. Pulling his hand away and pushing up the edges of her shirt. "Yeah but this time-" He leaves wet kisses down her abdomen, _down, down_. "-this time, it worked a little better."

"I can tell," she says, squirming lightly at the tickle of his touch, her body tingling with anticipation. And she's shocked that he's kissing her abdomen, because he usually avoids the area altogether, with his eyes, with his hugs... But it's a pleasant shock. "I think you were horny, too, studman."

Shirt up one way and pants down the other and he's still kissing _down, down_, pushing, pulling this way and that and watching her body respond, and feeling her skin radiate with heat. His hands are _so_ good. And he thinks, maybe _this_ is what he owes her.

"Naw... Just for you, Princess, just for you."

And she doesn't want to let herself blush at that statement, but she does. Lightly. And she gasps loudly, because his hands... oh, his hands. He knows the right places, the right everything, and he's got her melting like butter with his touch.

She wants to make him gasp too. She reaches down, letting her hands trail beneath his shirt, over his hot skin. She leans up and nibbles at his neck, sliding his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. And he doesn't see the need for shirts anyway, letting it fall, her mouth on his neck and he stretches back, presses forward, fingers sinking _deeperdeeper_ inside her, feeling her buck underneath him, loving he--loving the feeling of it all.

She moans his name against his skin, biting softly, sucking, digging her fingers into his back. Her free hand is at his belt buckle, working swiftly to get it off, occasionally darting just past the hem of his pants. Teasing. Barely touching, pulling away. And his belt buckle comes free.

But he doesn't take much notice because he feels so _ready_. Wanting to hear her say his name, whisper it, gasp it, _scream_ it because it sounds different coming from her mouth. Makes him alert and hungry. Deep at the back of her throat and curling out because flirting doesn't go this far. Stripping off her shirt and throwing it _whocareswhere_, because she's fully exposed before him now. No more secrets, no more lies, no more _playin'_. Just him and her and night.

And he can't quite believe he's gone a whole month without this.

She runs her hands over his muscles, down his chest, down his abdomen, down, _down_... She pulls his pants all the way off, and appreciates the view, and caresses him, teases him. Holds him in her hands, feeling him buck slightly against her palm, wanting to be in her, wanting him in her. She tightly grasps his shoulder, pulling at his earlobe with her teeth. No more joking, no more playing, no more clothing. Just them.

And she can't believe they're actually doing this.

His head pressed against hers, cheek on cheek, skin on skin, slip slide and she's driving him _crazy_, stomach clenched and he's _hardhardhard_. Onetwothreefour_five seconds I'm in you, Princess. And maybe y'dun have to be so jealous._ His mouth brushing past hers. And he wants to take her breath away.

Her heavy breathing is muffled as her lips meet his, and her anticipation grows almost unbearable, for he's right there, ready and hard, and she's waiting, willing, wanting. And they're kissing. Lips on lips. She wants it, wants him, wants his kisses, wants his everything... But she turns her head to the side, closing her eyes as she resists the urge to let his lips touch hers, to let them be as one.

She pushes on his shoulder, rolling onto her side, out from beneath him, shivering slightly as the cool air hits her burning skin. And she still desires his touch, desires the feel of him, but she knows she can't let herself have it, and she can't let him give it.

He's left there confused. Burning hothothot turned icy-freezing-cold and he shakes a little because it hurts a little. An empty feeling inside of him, and his head feels a bit clearer now that the fire's gone. He stares at her back, turned away from him and quiet. He wonders if he's hurt her somehow. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he runs it down the length of her arm. "Hey," he says.

She shivers at the touch, still craving more. Guilt is boiling inside of her, though she isn't sure why. "I'm sorry," she whispers, lightly clutching his hand.

He embraces her, enveloping her body with his, safe and sound kissing her nape gently and --

Friends aren't supposed to fuck.

But he doesn't really want to let go. "It's alright," he tells her, kinda understanding now. Hands still caressing her skin but not _downdown_ anymore. No, no not anymore. "Maybe that worked a little too well," he says, smiling a bit.

She turns to him again, her eyes downcast as she takes refuge in his closeness. In his kindness. "I'm glad it did... I... I just..." She doesn't care that they're naked. She doesn't care that they're just friends and they almost took it further. "I didn't want you to have regr- to fuck someone like me."

"Someone... like you. Someone..." His hand curves around her belly, remembering about the baby. He's shamed-faced now. Not his child, not his girl. And he was so close. They were _so_ close. He whispers an apology before tightening his grip around her, deciding that maybe he's already regretful -- but just a little bit.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please continue commenting on the style and the material, we love to know how it's working for all our readers! We hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Finally, right?_


	11. Month 2, Week 2, Friday, 6:47 AM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 11**_

* * *

His mouth's a little nasty, remnants of stale pizza and chicken that he doesn't want to be reminded of. Pale sunlight filters through the curtains as he slowly regains consciousness. Outside, rain splatters against the window – early morning rain and an earthy scent saturates the room. He moves a little, and then stops. Hearing her groan slightly right in his arms. Too smooth and warm to be clothed, and with a start, he remembers what happened.

He opens his eye, looking down at her naked body spread out over his chest, arm draped over and breathing softly -- much softer than last night that's for sure. The thought makes him smile. But he instantly forces a frown a few seconds later. Because he's not supposed to smile. Not supposed to remember it. Not supposed to like it. Not supposed to want to do it again.

But he does.

He caresses her backside for a while, loving how his hand slides over it just _perfectly_. Wondering what kind of idiot would leave her. Leave her and their child. Leave her.

He kind of hopes that the reason she doesn't talk about the idiot is because he's dead. Kind of hopes that the child will like him. Kind of hopes that Rikku will stay even after the birth. Because he's not an idiot, no he's not. And he thinks he wants to try to be a father.

She stirs a bit, waking slowly but staying still. She feels his smooth skin pressing against her own, and she knows she can get away with staying that way while she sleeps. So she pretends to be asleep, because she wants to savor the feeling while she can.

His hand on her backside is surprisingly comfortable, and she doesn't mind it one bit. She shouldn't like it, she's not supposed to... but she can't help it. And she can't help snuggling closer, either.

She listens to the rain as it hits the window, and she basks in his warmth, and she wishes she could wake like this every morning. She wishes she could snuggle him close without the cover of unconsciousness. She wishes he could caress her body whenever he pleased, not just because chance would leave them waking still naked. And she's not supposed to wish those things. But she does, anyway.

He feels her stirring and instantly closes his eyes. Because he's not sure what to tell her, what to ask, what to _do_. His hand is frozen, pressed against the small of her back. He decides that he'll pretend to still be asleep. Watch for her reaction when she wakes, because then -- then, he'll know how to act around her.

She opens her eyes drowsily, looking up at him. His eyes are still closed, and she doesn't want to disturb him. With a shiver, she reaches down and pulls the blankets around the two of them, because she's still tired, and she's not going to leave this comfortable spot if she doesn't have to. Lightly, she rests her head upon his chest once more, drapes her arm across his middle, and relaxes, closing her eyes once again in the early morning light.

He tenses a bit when she leaves him and then lies back on. Quiet and sighing, peacefully tracing lazy shapes on his arm. At least he's assured that she still feels comfortable around him. Assured that the cot.is.gone.for.good.

He wants to grab her buttcheek and make her squeal. Wants to roll over her, smother her with kisses and chuckle in her neck until she explodes with giggles. But he settles for running his hand slowly up and down her side, trying to at least get a faint blush out of her as he opens his eyes and greets her good morning.

Her warm skin tingles as his fingers trail over it, and she knows she shouldn't get all tingly from a nice morning greeting caress... thingy. But she is. And she's glad he's caressing instead of hopping out of bed, wrapping a sheet about his waist and locking himself in the bathroom in shame and embarrassment.

She thinks she can get used to this.

Some faint color crawls up her cheeks as she thinks about the night... about how she pulled away. And she fumbles slightly again on a drowsy apology.

He can't do his sexy voice because his breath stinks because he must've forgotten to brush his teeth last night when --. He shakes his head dully, half undecided on whether or not naked Rikku is worth bad hygiene. He pulls her closer to him anyway.

"Gippal..." she whispers, a grin coming to her lips. She walks her fingers up his chest with a laugh and pokes a slightly bruised spot where his neck meets his shoulder. "Y'got another hickie..." And she thinks it's funny that this time it's hers. So she giggles helplessly.

"Didn't I tell you I knew you'd give me one?" He brushes his thumb against her cheek. Staring at her innocent face... well, maybe not so innocent. But at least it's him she's with this time. "Am I an idiot?" And he swears he doesn't know how that came out.

Her expression falls a bit, and she looks away from him. Because even though he's touching her face, even though he keeps pulling her close, he obviously feels like an idiot for doing so. And she can't blame him for that. But she is a bit unhappy that he feels that way. "If you think you're an idiot, then yes." She shrugs, and pulls slightly back to look him in the eye. "I don't think you are."

He nods slightly. Making a motion to sit up and pulling her up with him. He watches freely as the sheets fall around them, slide off her shoulders and reveal her exposed chest and abdomen. Smiles because she's still hot, even with the baby, and knowing that he _will_ kill the moment if he jumps out of bed and into the bathroom. But _hygiene_! He knows it's time to make his decision, one or the other.

And he decides he wants both. "Let's take a shower."

She raises an eyebrow in shock, wrapping her arms about her chest because of the sudden rush of cold air without the blankets. "Together?" Her cheeks redden a little, but she knows that cleaning up after getting dirty together isn't a big deal in the least. And to save herself from being teased at that blush, she grins at him. "Only if you brush your teeth first. You've got morning breath."

He nods, climbing out of bed and wrapping a sheet around his waist loosely. Giving her a look that says, _What? I'm cold_, before walking into the bathroom, and sticking a toothbrush full of paste into his mouth.

He decides he's gonna be natural about this. About her and him and their _repressed sexual tension_. Because they're just taking a shower anyway. Together, y'know, just to help save the world's depleting water supply.

She sits on the bed, pulling a blanket back around herself to shield her body from the cold. She would love to take a shower with him, but she knows she shouldn't. This morning has been too good to be true already. But she follows, the blanket knotted above her chest like a beach towel. "Good. No more nasty breath."

"I know," he says, voice husky and deep and sexy and he's confident again. Running a hand through his fuzzy hair, smirking down at her all wrapped up in the sheets.

He can't help but trace out the edge of her face with his thumb, feeling her head tilt and watching her legs shift as he does so. And he wonders what would happen if he touched a more intimate part of hers, again. How much more she'd squirm and twitch... until she jumps out of the shower mumbling apologies. And they're back to _that_ problem again.

He casts his eye downward, fingers tickling her neck as he presses a kiss to her cheek. "Maybe... I should start breakfast instead," he whispers. "Y'know, give you a break for once."

She nods, smiling sweetly at him. She feels stupid. He's seen her naked already, what's the harm in a shower? But he doesn't seem to mind. Because he kissed her cheek. And he wouldn't have done that if he was frustrated.

"It'll taste better than anything I'd make," she whispers back.

* * *

Cereal, he thinks, is the most delicious piece of crap in the world. And he makes her a really nice bowl too, with fruits and nuts and berries thrown in just like they do on the box.

He sets the milk aside on the table, ready for her when she comes out of the shower so she won't have to eat them soggy. Then, taking a seat across, he swallows a large spoonful, large newspaper spread in front of him. Because that's what good fathers do, right? Read the news everyday, while eating crappy whole wheat cereal that the woman of the house bought because she thinks he'll die an early death if he doesn't go all organic _NOW_.

A little thought crosses his mind and he wonders if Rikku treated the idiot man this way as well. Did she cuddle with him every morning, cook for him everyday, laugh and smile and give him looks that he thought were only meant for _him_?

He thinks he's gonna ask her when she comes out.

* * *

She brushes through her hair thoughtfully, untangling the physical knots as she tries to untangle the puzzle in her head. Does he feel guilty? Is that why he's being so sweet, offering to make breakfast, backing off when she gets nervous, not getting angry that she's nervous? Or does he actually want to be so sweet, did he actually like what he saw, what he felt? Did he _feel_ anything?

She takes the time to dry her hair for the first time in weeks, holding all the ends up because they are too long to reach with the dryer. After she puts on a pair of baggy cargo pants and a black tank, she scans the bedroom. Makes the bed. Grabs the bucket of chicken and the box of pizza that are still sitting on the ground from last night with a small grin.

When she steps into the kitchen, she tosses the food out, because it's no good to have leftovers that will only make them sick. He's sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, across from a bowl of yummy looking cereal and the milk carton. With a smile, she sits across from him and pours milk into the bowl, glad she doesn't have to force down soggy cardboard flakes. "Thank you, Gippal," she says, digging into the food. She's surprised that the cereal actually tastes ten times better with all those box cover additives of fruits.

"Anything new going on in the world?"

He looks up at her briefly before turning down and flipping back to the front page. "Nothing really..." His eye casts downward at the article in the corner. "More Yevonite attacks in Bikanel... damn." He swallows down his last spoonful. "Fuckin' Yevonites, always screwing with us Al Bhed -- even now." He looks up when he notices she's silent, a conflicting expression on her face at his words. He sighs. "I'll be out of business at this rate."

"Call Nhadala. I left Pops a message to talk to her about the policing thing. I'm sure he'll be all fired up about it..." She takes a hesitant bite of her cereal. "I hate how Yevonites are always preaching about being righteous and whole and good... and then they always manage to turn on you. Y'know? I've always hated it, but now I ju- oooh, it drives me crazy."

He smirks a little at the face she makes while saying that, tossing the newspaper aside and stretching his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn. He glances at her again, poking at her cereal, eating it thoughtfully and maybe a little too quiet than he's used to. He's a little worried she's thinking about last night -- not like it made things terribly awkward between them, but they're just not talking about it.

He's a little worried that she's thinking about the baby's father. "...Tell your dad, thanks for me, 'kay?"

She nods, catching and holding his gaze. "I will... but you'll have to talk to him sometime, y'know. He's really not so scary. Only when he's angry. And he'll be angry at the people who are attacking Bikanel. So you have nothing to worry about."

And she suddenly thinks of something, smacking herself in the face. "And to talk to you he's probably going to come here, and he's going to want to see me." Her typical whining voice is gone, real anxiety in her tone. "I don't want him to-" she pauses. _I could ask him to pretend, for a day. Just for a day._ But she doesn't want him to have to lie for her. Especially to her father. "If my dad shows his face, just tell him I'm not around. And make sure to find me and make me hide. 'Kay?"

He chuckles a little at the thought of grabbing her and stuffing her into a closet like he did her traveling bag. He rubs the back of his neck, now imagining facing Cid while hiding a pregnant Rikku in the temple. It's a _little_ scary for him, but he knows it's a lot scary for her. "On second thought... I should really handle this problem myself. The money should be going towards the rebuilding of Home, not the destruction of another Al Bhed site." He pats his chest proudly. "That's my job."

"Well, why not invest in Bikanel if he's really thinking Home's actually going to happen again? They'll go after Home, too, if construction starts." She reaches across the table to poke him in the chest, grinning. "So... if you give him some free labor in exchange for protection from the jerks who are slowly leading this organization towards bankruptcy, you won't lose your pride. I know it's a big deal for you men types. That whole pride thing." She frowns again. _Anything for pride and image..._

He smiles a bit. "That's actually not a bad idea, Princess." He sips on his water thoughtfully, the word '_thanks_' balancing on the edge of his tongue and _'I'm glad you're here'_. But he doesn't say it out loud to her because she's right; it's the whole pride thing. So he just smiles some more.

A few seconds later and then she stands up, going over to wash out her bowl in the sink. She decides that she likes Gippal's version of breakfast much better than her own, because hers usually tastes like crap and makes a big mess.

"Thanks for breakfast," she says, walking over to him, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his li- but she catches herself, at the last possible second, and it lands on his cheek instead. "I'm gonna go and look over all the models the rookies took apart last night... they weren't doing such a good job." With a small smile, she walks toward the door, happy that everything is okay with them, even after such a potentially disastrous night. Even if they haven't really talked much about it.

He watches as she leaves the kitchen, leaning back in his chair and he suddenly remembers how she looked on his bed. How she felt, how she gasped. And he immediately shakes those forbidden thoughts away because he's _not allowed_ to think that way. Not when she's got a baby in her stomach -- that's another man's.

He thinks about running after her and telling her he wants to talk about that. About the man, the idiot. But he's behind on his paper work, and there'll be no time to see her at all, let alone have an intimate conversation. And he can't wait until evening when things may get awkward again.

"Rikku," he calls out, getting up from his chair. "No, leave them. I want you to help me in my office today. That alright with you?"

She pauses when she hears his voice, a hand against the wall as she looks back toward the kitchen door. She's curious, because she hardly ever helps him out in his office. Only when she thinks he's lonely or when he's feeling particularly annoying and chatty; she doesn't think that right now, though.

"Yeah!" She doesn't mean to sound so eager. With a sigh, she peeks around the doorjamb at him. "I'll meet you there. Gonna make sure those newbies don't mess anything else up, first."

* * *

_We promise more will happen in the next chapter. This one was pretty much a fluffy, fluffy pillow. Full of fluff. Yep. Anyway, please comment, style and characterization, what you hate and what you love, etc. It helps us. It really does. _


	12. Month 2, Week 2, Friday, 10:05 AM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 12**_

* * *

She sorts through paperwork, in order of importance. Gippal style. So naturally, job orders come last, because they are the hardest to deal with. And the most important. And the financial supplier for the entire Faction. But... Gippal style is Gippal style, and usually he has a reason for everything he does, so she's not going to argue with him about it. 

She moved her chair closer to his an hour ago so she could lean on his shoulder while she worked. She knew he was comfortable to sleep on, but she never knew he was comfortable to lean on, too. She wants to do it more often, even though she knows she shouldn't. She wants to talk to him about last night, but she doesn't want him to feel weird.

With a sigh, she hands him the stack of 'W' employee applications. "I'm shocked you don't have a bigger staff. It looks like even Yevonites want to work here." She leans back, her boots against the desktop. "I know they wouldn't be much help... but maybe having some of them around would make the world more machine friendly, y'know?"

He raises his eyebrow at her. "I _do_ hire some Yevonites... But not my fault that most of the applicants don't have any useful skills."

He scans the stack briefly, picking out a few and sliding the rest aside. He nudges her a bit until she lifts her head from his shoulder, because this is work time now, and he can't cuddle with her _as well as _go over technical drawings with his designers.

He kisses her softly on the lips just so she'll know he's not trying to push her away. That he's just trying to do his job.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. In the meanwhile, you can do some of the interviews for me. I'm in need of labor workmen more than anything else, so if you want, hire a few more Yevonites, just but be careful in your selection." He pats her cheek gently before turning to leave. "I'll see you later, Princess."

* * *

She stares at the door, a small smile creeping onto her lips, because he kissed her. And it wasn't some kind of big deal with fireworks and amazing technicolor light shows... but he kissed her. For a few minutes, she allows herself to linger on it, but then she pushes herself up and moves her mind back to working. 

She looks at the day's interview schedule, and she calls down to the register in the old Travel Agency to tell them to send up the ten-thirty batch of applicants for their interviews. One by one, she asks questions like "Do you know how to properly install a UCDC X-13 cable to the hard-drive?" or "What exactly is your mechanical experience? None? Okay..."

One by one, she rejects people who only applied because they needed a job, people who have no experience with even a desk job, and other such cases. She hires only two new mechanics for training, and she does try to hire a nice amount of Yevonite workers with the Al Bhed for the labor force that Gippal is in need of. But he's right. The Al Bhed have more necessary skills.

After a short break, she lets the eleven o'clock batch come up, and one by one, they come in for their interviews. As she looks over resumes, she becomes more and more critical of the applicants. No wonder Gippal leaves the applications in a stack until it's too big to ignore... half these people barely know what certain types of machines do, let alone how to work them.

And then, after rejecting a sad little red-head, she looks up, and her eyes widen. She can't believe who she sees. It takes a while for her to realize, staring at him as he stares at her. Eyes too familiar, a face that's been haunting her for the past months. The baby's father. Right there he's standing, and the fear bubbles up again in her throat, her body's forgotten how to move.

He knows where she is now. Where she's been. And now he knows how to check up on her.

"Rikku," he says, taking a seat across the desk with a nod of greeting, his dark hair falling in front of his dark eyes, making her twitch slightly.

"Khaled... what are you doing here?" she asks, her voice calm. She's proud that she can make herself sound okay, even when she's not.

"I could ask you the same question."

He leans back in his chair, the legs lifting off the ground and he lets his eyes roam around the wide, cluttered office.

"Looks like you're doing well here. I guess I can understand why you left now. I would've too if I got the chance to live in a place like this just for sleeping with the Faction leader..." He smirks at her. "...Y'know, if I were you, and a _fucking_ bitch."

She glares at his smirk, at his smug face. "I _am_ doing well here. Much better than I ever did with you. But I didn't leave for this. I left because of you. _You_ are a fuckin' bitch... can't accept the things you've done and deal with them like the man you claim to be." Tears sting behind her eyes, because she's afraid.

She pushes her chair back slightly, to put space between them. Just in case. She wants an escape route this time. Just in case.

He scoffs, watching her cheeks flush and her eyes redden, all puffy. "You _did_ leave because of this. Running away all the time because you're too scared Rikku, too scared." He tightens his fist. "I never would've abandoned our relationship. It was _your _fault, _you_ walked out." He relaxes again, his eye intently on her. "That's how it is with all Al Bhed women, isn't it? One man just isn't enough..."

"Don't bring my heritage into this," she says softly, watching his fist warily. "One man is plenty. More than enough. But I don't see someone who hurts the people they supposedly care for as a man. But you're right that I ran away, that I walked out. It's a woman's right to walk out if they're scared. My right to choose. No one else's."

He slams his foot on the ground, getting to his feet and hovering over the desk. "And you didn't think it was _a little _rude not to say anything?" He glares at her. "I've been with you for nearly a year, Rikku. Given you a home, given you food, money, love. And you take off to go live with some grease monkey? Don't you think that hurts _me_?"

She shrinks back in fear, the chair hitting the wall as she struggles to stay still, not to anger him any further. "He's not a grease monkey. He's a person. He's my friend, and he's good to me. And if you're forgetting, _I_ paid for the apartment." She's quiet for a moment, looking away, but then she meets his eyes, her own flashing with anger. "There were bruises on my face, Khaled. On my face, my arms... and all because of you. Because you didn't want to listen to what I was telling you. How could I want to stay? How could I hurt you any more than you've hurt me?"

"You fell." The words come out of his mouth easily. "You were clumsy and you fell and hurt yourself. That's all I remember." He stares at her hard. Stares at her rounding stomach and suddenly everything they've just said seems completely unimportant. He takes a step toward her, making his way around the desk. "You... still have _it_."

"Of course I still have it." She wraps her arms around her middle, slightly protective, slightly nervous. "I never fell, damnit, you did it. You beat on me because you were mad."

She pushes the chair out from beneath her, standing and backing away, from behind the desk and toward the office door. "Don't... don't touch me. It's my decision. You don't want it. What if I do? If you can't care about what I want then you don't care about me."

"You know I care about you more than anyone else!" He cuts off her passage, trapping her against the wall. His hands surround both sides of her head, his legs blocking hers. He leans in and whispers lowly in her ear. "Because I can forgive you, Rikku. I love you and I can forgive you for what you did. So come on home with me, and we'll talk."

She's scared, tears are leaking from her eyes, and she wants to be safe again. She wants to lock herself in the bedroom upstairs, away from Khaled, away from everything, away from his angry hands by her head, the hard stone wall behind it, the trapped feeling that's making her hyperventilate. She doesn't want to feel his breath on her neck, because that means he's close enough to do it again. And she wishes she wasn't such a smartass, that she didn't feel an insane need to have the last word.

"I didn't do anything wrong. That was you. And I can't forgive you. I don't want to talk. I don't want to go anywhere. I want you to get away from me and leave me alone."

He chuckles into her ear, shaking his head and smiling because she's crazy and he loves it. She thinks she hates him but he knows she doesn't. Knows she _likes_ it. Knows she wants him to take her back. That she loves the thrill because she's crazy like that. And maybe a little bitchy too for making him chase her down all the time.

But most of the time, she's kinda stupid.

He lets his hand slide underneath her shirt, caressing the bump in her abdomen. Rubbing it lovingly as if he cared. "You've just been under a lot of stress," he says.

"Please don't touch me," she whispers, feeling pathetic for begging. But she can't do anything else, she's frozen. She can't move, she's too afraid. His touch is giving her a cold feeling, a numb feeling, and she doesn't want it.

Gippal's touch is warm, Gippal's laugh isn't like nails on a chalkboard. And so she pushes him, hard, and she breaks for the door, tears streaming down her cheeks as she scrambles to escape him again.

Because all her stress is his fault, and she's tired of it.

* * *

He adjusts the strap of his eye-patch, groaning when he feels something slimy on his skin and he realizes it's not such a smart idea to touch your head with grease still on your fingers. And he was supposed to look at _clean_ blueprints anyway. 

His office door is closed, a large number of interviewees still standing outside, chatting loudly. He smiles at a few of them and they greet him back, giving him a curious look and he doesn't understand why. He knows he's going to ask Rikku what's taking her so long. But he's glad that she's taking the job seriously.

To his surprise, she's nowhere to be found when he steps into his office. Papers scattered on the ground and his chair pushed back into the wall. A Yevonite male is on the ground, cleaning up the scattered sheets.

"Where's Rikku?"

He gives the tall Al Bhed a smile as he stands up, the papers that fell to the ground when Rikku ran jumbled in his hands. "She had something to take care of, I guess. Told me she'd be back about five minutes ago."

He straightens his slightly mussed hair, because this is the grease monkey she's living with. And he has to put on a good show. "Khaled. You must be Gippal." And he offers him his hand.

Gippal takes the papers instead, eyeing the Yevonite suspiciously and making his way around his desk. Maybe it was something about the baby. He's still not knowledgeable with all the baby stuff, and all the symptoms. And he's a bit worried but maybe he'll wait five minutes more before checking up on her.

"I guess I'll finish the interview then." He sits in his chair, pulling it forward and resting his elbows on his desk as he reads the man's application. "Huh... So you've unloaded cargo ships before." He grins. "Y'know, machina aren't much different than crates."

Apparently, grease monkey was a good term. Because there's grease on his face near his eyepatch, all over his hands. He doesn't sit up straight and Khaled is disgusted, but he just keeps on smiling. Because he knows he's better than this chump, and he knows that Rikku will stop acting soon and come home with him. "Yeah, that's what I figured. I'm interested in machinery... not much of it in Bevelle, still..."

Gippal raises his eyebrow at this. He expected it from an applicant, but he's still surprised nonetheless. "That's true." He stares at the Yevonite, Rikku's words echoing in his head from earlier and he feels a bit guilty for being so judgmental and discriminatory.

And he's a bit _rushyrush_ because he wants to know where she ran off to.

"Alright. You're hired. Come back Monday, for orientation."

* * *

_Terribly sorry for the late update! We've both been a bit busy lately with school around the corner and all. To make up for it we promise to get the next chapter up within less than a week! Thank you for your continual support for this story, we're glad you're enjoying it! We're a bit iffy over Khaled's character, and we would appreciate some feedback on him, thanks._


	13. Month 2, Week 2, Friday, 4:27 PM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 13**_

**_

* * *

_**

She is curled up in the corner of the bathroom, toilet paper in her hands to wipe at her still streaming tears, her eyes closed as she tries to calm down. But she can't. He's found her safe place, and now she doesn't know what to do. She knows she's being irrational, but she's afraid that he'll follow her, that he'll find her up here and hurt her again, scare her again because it's what he does best.And she can't stop, because she's kept it in too long. So she cries it all out, her head buried in her knees to muffle the noise.

**_

* * *

_**

Apparently, the workers saw her run upstairs to the bedroom. And he rushes through the rest of the interviews, watching the clock on the wall and waiting and waiting for her to return but she doesn't.

When the last of the interviewees leave, he makes his way toward the bedroom immediately. Hating how she makes him worried like this. Hating how he can't concentrate whenever her safety is in jeopardy. Hating that he always _always_ **_always_ **has to be the one to find answers from _her_.

He remembers that he had planned to ask her about the baby's father. And he will. This time, he will.

**_

* * *

_**

Her tears are slowing, but she's still afraid, still trembling, still curled up on the floor, wishing she could sink into it. Her sobbing is less violent, and she's still trying to stay quiet. She hates how she's so weak that the one encounter can reduce her to a nothing like this. And she tells herself that anyone would be afraid. Except, she's faced worse than him. She should be able to deal with it, and not doubt herself.

**_

* * *

_**

The bedroom is empty, and his eye instantly searches for _any_ of her belongings, spotting her nightclothes in a pile at the edge of the bed a few seconds later. The sight makes him feel a bit more relieved now that he knows she isn't gone.

When he hears sobs coming from the bathroom, he knows he's found her. And he knows he's angry because she shouldn't have to cry when she's here. She shouldn't have to cry when she's with him.

He runs into the bathroom, seeing her sunken into the corner, trembling. No blood, no vomit, no unidentified fluids. He kneels down before her and removes her hands from her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looks up at him, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks tearstained, and she's never been happier to see him. She feels pathetic when she dissolves into sobs yet again. "Please tell me he's gone... please..."

"Who?" He brushes the bangs from her eyes, sweat and tears malting them to her forehead and she looks weak and vulnerable, and he doesn't like it. "Who's _he_?"

"Khaled," she whimpers. "He pinned me to the wall and he was... I didn't want him to hit me again. I had to leave, I had to go, he... he knows! He knows I'm still pregnant, he's angry. I know he is. He knows where I am now, he's going to find me and he's going to make me do it, and if I don't he'll do it for me, just like he said." Her sobs are quick again, her breathing too fast. "I can't let him, I can't, I..."

He narrows his eyes, his face suddenly boiling red, his fists too stiff to clench. Khaled. Is. The. Father. A father that beat _Rikku_. That beat his _princess_. A father that he hired.

He's going to **_burn_** that bastard Yevonite's ass.

He grabs her and holds her close to him. Squishing her frame into his, pressing his head against hers. "_I_ won't let him," he says.

She clings to him, his presence comforting her. But she can't feel better until she's sure. Until she's sure he's not hiding in a hall closet, waiting for her to pass, waiting to - "You won't let him..." she whispers, the words making her feel better. "I don't want him to touch me again... I don't want him near me..."

He doesn't like hearing her say those words. Doesn't want her to feel worried or scared -- especially not under his watch. "He _won't_." And he's not sure what gives him the right to make as bold a statement as that. He's taking on another commitment. Another responsibility. More sacrifice. But he figures that with all the greys and metals he wears on a daily basis, he might as well play the knight in shining armor to his princess for once.

**_

* * *

_**

She sits at Gippal's desk, her arms wrapped around her legs as she reads over Khaled's application again. It's raining outside, and the cool nighttime breeze blows the curtains back and forth before the window. What could have inspired him to come to Djose for work? He didn't like machines. At all. She'd always hated that about him. Always. He wasn't even tolerant of them.

"I'm not leaving this room on Monday," she sighs, turning the page. "I'll do what I can from in here, but if I see him again, I'll probably break down again. And I don't want that to happen." She glances at where Gippal is lying on the bed, tempted to join him. But would that be awkward, now that he knows? Now that he's seen her crying?

He opens his eye, staring at her half-sleepily. "Don't be like that. There's no reason for you to be scared of him, alright? You'll be with me the whole day, I promise." He pats the empty spot beside him, motioning for her to come over. "You being scared... that insults me, y'know," he smirks.

She tosses the offensive paper down and slowly walks across the room, climbing onto the bed. She lies on her side, facing him. "I'm sorry... I just... he hurt me. Badly. I can't help being scared of him, really. He throws a good punch." She smiles weakly, knowing that wasn't funny, though she meant it to lighten the mood. She shakes her head, staring at the curtains blowing in the breeze. "I want to talk to you about... last night. I'm tired of talking about him."

He frowns a bit - _a bit_. Because that caught him off guard, and he's not exactly sure how to react. Switching from one sex mistake to... another? He casts his gaze downward. "What about?"

She doesn't like that he doesn't look too happy, but she looks away, too. And she decides to be honest. "I'm sorry I stopped it. I just didn't want you to regret it, is all."

He chuckles softly, a lot relieved but he doesn't want it to show. "No regrets," he tells her, reaching out and running his hand down the length of her arm. "Other than the fact that you made me doubt my technique-" He pauses to smirk. "-no regrets."

She grins, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Your technique is very good, don't doubt it." She blushes a bit, kicking her feet lightly.

He laughs, "Feeling jealous again?"

"Of your technique? No. You've worked hard for it." She laughs. "Of people you actually like to touch... yes."

"Heyheyhey," the words come out quick. He points his finger at her, shaking it sternly. "It's just been you lately, okay? And that's not much to be jealous about if I sleep in the same bed with you every night... _clothed_."

She grins, shrugging. "Yeah, that's true. I guess you haven't been getting much action lately."

He nods firmly. "I think you owe me some." He points to his cheek with an amused smile. "Right here, Princess."

She giggles at his expression. "Right there, huh? How about... here?" She taps his other cheek playfully, a grin playing on her lips.

"Maybe you should do both. Y'know, just to make it even."

"Well I haven't gotten much action either, y'know. So it won't be _even_ unless you get me back."

He laughs, leaning toward her and supporting himself on one elbow. "You could've just said something earlier if you wanted me to kiss you."

Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "I... well... no. That's... no." She smirks back at him. "I would've thought you'd just do it if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I would… If I wanted to." He pulls back, his body falling to rest again against the bed. He only hesitates for a few seconds before he turns around, and kisses her. A real kiss.

She bites her lip as he pulls away, her eyes closed, because while she was expecting him to tease her, she wasn't expecting that. "Uhm... I guess you wanted to."

He smiles down at her, a little more of a serious expression on his face as he waits for her to give him some _sign_ that that wasn't too awkward. He hates awkward Rikku. She makes him all confused. He shrugs. "It was really for you, anyway." His fingers play with the ends of her hair. "Just 'cause you're pregnant, doesn't mean you don't deserve a little kiss every now and then."

He knows her feelings too well, she thinks. Because she doesn't think she deserves a little kiss. She wants it. But she doesn't think she deserves it.

He does.

So she smiles. And she nods. "Thanks... I uh... you can do that more often. If you want."

He laughs, relieved. But he doesn't like that he has to wait until she replies to feel relieved. He usually doesn't care about stuff like that. But Rikku's different. She's always different. "Whenever you want it, you got it, Princess," he mumbles, brushing his lips teasingly against hers.

She giggles lightly as their lips barely touch, because she's got butterflies, and she hasn't had butterflies for a long time, and she missed it. Real butterflies. She tentatively lets herself kiss him, because she doesn't want to seem too eager.

He thinks it's nice. Nice to not have teeth-knocking, animalistic kisses. He just can't do that sort of thing with Rikku. It degrades her somehow. Makes her seem like all the rest. And he thinks he's sunken a little too deep for her to be like all the rest. Sunken a little too deep because a month with someone day after day makes a guy sorta --

"I lo... like. I l-like you."

He stuttered. And she thinks it's adorable. More than adorable. And she leans her forehead against his, smiling. "I... I like you, too." _I never thought you'd say that..._

He chuckles nervously, lying back down on his side of the bed. "Yeah, yeah... We're likeable people." He gives her a sideways glance before turning away with a grin he can't hide and smacking himself on the forehead. "Ahh, geez..."

She gives him a sideways glance as well, giggling with her own nervous energy. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." She turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow. "And when you smile all big like that."

He doesn't turn around. His hand is still on his face so he doesn't accidentally open his eye and see her staring all accusingly at him. "There's just something in my eye..."

She grins again and pokes him lightly in the chest. "Nuh-uh." She kisses both his cheeks, and laughs lightly when he doesn't move. "You're embarrassed. And it's cute."

It takes him a while to reply, immediately shaking his head and giving her a casual smile. "I don't get embarrassed."

"'kay." She shrugs and leans her head back onto the pillow. She brushes her hair out of her eyes, giving him a suave smile back. "Too bad. I might've wanted to kiss you some more."

He scoffs, placing his hands behind his head and lying relaxingly. "You give cheap kisses anyway."

She kicks him lightly in the shin, making a face at him. "There's the way to my heart. Insult my lips."

He groans, making a face. "Only 'cause they were only on my cheeks," he explains.

She leans over, catching his lips, kissing him slowly, taking her time. And when she pulls away, she plays with his hair, raising an eyebrow. "You wanted 'em on your cheeks earlier..."

He pulls her back, pressing her close to him. "Yeah, but you didn't like it there anyway," he says with a smirk.

"Hmm..." she says, blinking at him with an innocent smile. She bats her eyes at him, grinning slightly. "So, did you mean it? The whole 'I l-like you' thing?"

She's mocking his stutter and it makes him want to bury his face in his hands again. "Yeah." He glances downward at her, pausing. "...You make good potatoes."

"Pff," she laughs, "That's a fat lie. My potatoes are horrible. And if you like me for those I might have to hurt you."

"No, they - they're good. Y'know, maybe you could lay off the salt a bit but--" He catches her narrow glare and chuckles in amusement. "At least you kiss better than you cook."

"That's not really saying much. But I guess that's a good thing." Uncertainly, she leans her head on his shoulder. "I'll cut back on the salt."

He smiles, pressing his hand against the small of her back and mumbling against her forehead softly. "I'd eat it anyway."

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: Quick update, as promised. Although the next one we're not so sure of. We haven't had much time to write together lately, but we're trying our best. Your reviews are what keep us going, and we thank you immensely for getting us past the 100 mark! _

_With all the fluff in this chapter… you know something's gonna go wrong in the next… _


	14. Month 2, Week 2, Saturday, 7:27 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 14**_

* * *

She curls up in Gippal's desk chair with a blanket while she waits for him to get in. She's already called out for dinner, because she's really not in the mood to attempt to cook it.

She flips through the books, balancing incomes and payroll. With a sigh, she tosses her hair up to get it out of her face, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

He arrives eventually, striding in and kicking off his boots. Pulling off his socks and unbuckling all his chains and straps. He walks toward her with a sudden, beaming smile, kissing her on the mouth for a good two minutes before pulling away breathlessly and heatedly. He glances down at the papers in front of her, dizzying at the sight of all the numbers.

He shakes his head, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I _really _like you," he says easily.

She gives him a tiny grin, leaning into his touch. "I'm glad," she says, her voice soft. She's not in a loud sort of mood. "I _really_ like you, too."

With a sigh, she tucks herself back up, curling in the chair.

"What are we having tonight?" he asks. But the open delivery menu beside her gives him the answer. He frowns slightly, picking up the sheet, his eyes narrowing at the deep dish pizzas and the fried chicken wings. "You sure... you should be eating this stuff?"

She shrugs. "Why not? It's food, isn't it? Oh, well, I'm not eating, anyway. Haven't felt so hot for the last few hours." She spins the chair slightly to look at him, reaching an arm out of her cocoon to grasp his fingers. "I knew you liked that place, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I just ordered in."

He looks at her skeptically. "Yeah but, you kinda _need_ to eat, Rikku. Not just for yourself." He nods slightly toward her abdomen. "Something like... vegetables... and tofu." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I can eat tofu, too..."

"I eat. A lot. But I think I might throw it up if I eat now. Especially if it's tofu."

He gives her a concerned look. "You need anything? Warm water, some medicine..." He places his palm against her forehead, suddenly taking notice of the thick blanket around her shoulders. "You're cold?"

She nods with an annoyed expression on her face. "I was fine earlier... I guess the whole random sickness thing is coming back. It used to be mornings, early afternoons... oh well. It's okay. As long as I stay warm I'll feel better." She grins up at him slightly. "Thanks, though."

He gives her a weak smile. "Maybe you should get some rest." He takes her hands and pulls her up slightly. "I'll do those bills."

She wraps her arms around his middle, feeling slightly huge in her blankets. With a sigh, she rests her head on his shoulder, because she doesn't want to tell him that she feels a little dizzy. She knows he'll probably get worried and make her go to sleep and not work and eat tofu, and she definitely doesn't want tofu.

"I'll finish them tomorrow..."

He shakes his head. "You don't need anymore stress." He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek. "You should go to sleep. I'll do it. And tomorrow I'll make you scrambled tofu and toast. Sound good?" he asks with a slight smirk.

"No tofu," she mumbles grumpily into his shoulder. With a sigh, she pulls away and shuffles over to the bed. "And I'm not stressed." Her dizziness stills when she rests her head on the pillow, but she's not tired. She sighs miserably up at him. "How was work?"

He shrugs. "It was alright." Laughing, "Zy burned his hand when the machine blew up in front of his face -- and I had already reminded him this morning to make sure he wears his gloves."

He peels off his dirty shirt, feeling refreshed. "Luckily he wore his goggles or else he might've ended up looking like me. But y'know, shorter. And fatter," he adds.

She grins softly, looking up at him. "I don't now, you're pretty hot. He might be lucky if he ended up looking like you." She closes her eyes with a sigh. "But really, your eye isn't so bad." She stares at the ceiling. "You should threaten him with a desk job since he keeps blowing things up..."

Suddenly, she whines, because her back and her abdomen are cramping. Biting her lip, she catches his eye. "Maybe I'll take you up on that medicine offer..."

He nods, looking over her quickly, his gaze pausing at the bulge in her stomach. A bulge that's more than just a bulge and shouldn't be causing Rikku pain right now. He stops his thinking and tells her, "I'll be right back."

He rushes out of the room and downstairs into the infirmary, not really sure what to bring back. So he takes as many supplies as he can.

The cramps turn into real pain, and she grips her blankets tightly, curling up even more as she tries to make sense of it. Her whole body feels hot now, instead of cold. The angry pains ripping through her abdomen are only getting more intense. And she's scared, because something is wrong. And something shouldn't **_be_** wrong.

She groans, tears coming into her eyes. Her fear turns to terror, and she shrieks for Gippal, clinging tightly to her pillow, too afraid and in pain to move from her place on his bed.

* * *

The ride home is quiet. Neither of them are really in the mood for talking as he speeds down the road and over the bridge. She clings on tight and he can't help wondering if she clings on _too tight _sometimes. Maybe she clings too tight around _her own _abdomen sometimes. And that's never a good thing if you've got a certain bulge there, right?

He tries not to think about it as they slow to a stop. He tries to keep a strong face so she can keep a strong face, too. He thinks that it's his fault as well. His fault for not trying to learn how to make healthy, homecooked meals.

She bites her lip and walks slowly toward the temple doors, staring at the ground, thinking about how many times she's walked over these same pebbles, how many times the walk is different, how many times the reason for walking is different. She doesn't want to think about much else, right now.

With some effort, she pushes the door open and makes her way to the staircase, tiredly sitting upon it, leaning on her knees, her face in her hands.

He closes the door and follows her, standing next to her sitting form and he knows she's more angry at herself than he is with her. And he shouldn't _even_ be angry at all because that's only allowed if he's the father. And he's not. A baby needs its father. Needs someone who can call it something other than a _bulge_. Someone who knows _how_ to be a father, and not some stranger who tries to get in its mother's pants.

He decides that that's the reason why it's his fault.

She feels dirty, somehow. Because she did this. She did something wrong, even though there's no way of telling what she did, and now she has to live with the truth. She hates herself. She hates that she didn't go straight to the hospital when she started feeling strange. Maybe they could have done something... maybe... She lifts her pale face from her hands and tiredly pushes herself off the stairs, glancing at Gippal before redirecting her gaze to the floor.

"Hey," the word comes out casually from his mouth, but nothing else follows when she doesn't look back up at him.

He thinks about hugging her, but he _can't_. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to hug a graveyard.

She waits for him to say more, to do something, but he doesn't. He probably doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what she wants him to do. But something would be better than nothing.

After a moment, she walks up the steps, holding onto the railing as she silently gets out of the entrance hall that's echoing with his voice and her regrets. But within a few seconds of her movement, he grabs her arm and rushes up to meet her. He doesn't look at her, but he holds her steady. Eventually, he ends up carrying her in his arms, their walk up a bit shaky as he struggles to hold her close as if nothing between them has changed.

She doesn't want to have to cling to him, but she knows she shouldn't be trying to do all of this on her own, yet. She shouldn't even be walking. It only makes her hurt, makes everything hurt.

She doesn't want him to have to deal with her like this, because this isn't his responsibility. And as much as she's wished that he had been the baby's father instead of Khaled, he wasn't. And dealing with her after losing it... he shouldn't have to, even if he wants to. And she bites her lip again to keep herself from crying, because she hasn't let herself cry yet, and if she's careful, she's not going to.

He places her gently on the bed and steps away a little too quickly. Neither of them have spoken much since the news, and he thinks she'd rather it that way.

"You-" He clears his throat. "-You want some water? I'll get you some water if you want water. Like maybe warm water if you want water... I-I'll be back with your water..." He turns and leaves -- _slowly_ because that makes him feel less guilty. She wraps herself in the same blanket she was curled in when all of this started, and she rests her head on the same pillow, facing the wall, making herself as small as possible.

She doesn't want water. She doesn't want food. She doesn't want anything, really. She doesn't even want Gippal to stop touching her like she's some kind of disgusting _thing_ because it makes her guilt worse. And she _should_ be feeling guilty. She wants to feel as much guilt as she can, because she did this, and she deserves it.

* * *

The water never seems to have just the right amount of warmth to it no matter how many times he tries to mix it. More boiled water and it gets too hot. More ice cubes and it gets too cold. And then it overflows and he has to start over.

When he finally thinks he's got it right, he heads back upstairs. He _should_ be hurrying up, but he doesn't. He blames it on the fact that you shouldn't run with hot water in a cup.

A knock at the door catches his attention. For a second he thinks it's the baby's ghost. For a second.

It's two in the morning and the knock gets louder, more urgent. He thinks he can hear crying behind it. He opens the door and is startled when the female behind it jumps into his arms. The cup flies from his hand and shatters on the ground, the warm water cooling on the cold marble floor as Aulyne's sobs press hot tears against his shirt.

* * *

She hears breaking glass through the open bedroom door, and she's glad, because she didn't want the water anyway. She hears someone crying, and she's confused because she doesn't think Gippal would cry over her spilt water.

But she stays where she is, and she tries to close her eyes, tries not to think, tries to sleep, and tries not to listen to the sobbing. Because it only makes her want to cry, too, and she really, really, doesn't want to.

* * *

One minute he's struggling to support himself from her weight and her emotional outpour -- something he _really_ doesn't need -- and the next minute he's facing 90 degrees to the left, cheek burning where she had slapped him.

She pushes him suddenly and he falls to the ground, not near the shattered glass although he thinks that was where she was aiming. She kneels down in front of him, her hair soggy and wet from tears, sticking to the sides of her head. Her are clothes wrinkled and a bit dirty as she fumbles with her fingers, fumbling for words. Sighing, she glances away and apologizes.

He glares at her, his anger starting to resurface although he knows he shouldn't be taking it out on her. "What the fuck was that for?"

She glares back, equally furious, teeth clenching and balled fists. She makes a motion to slap him again but he catches her hand, and she falls off balance, hitting the ground. He waits for her to answer but she doesn't so he releases her and stands.

"Look, whatever it is, come back another time."

"It's always like that."

"What?"

"You're always like that!" she shouts. She gets up on her feet and starts to push him again, punching his shoulder, kicking his legs like a squirming child. "I _hate_ you!"

"Does it look like I _care_?" He shoves her off of him and she slides to the ground again, making scrapping noises against the temple floor. He's pretty sure Rikku can hear them now. "I'm not about to fight a girl, so fuck off," he hisses, turning away.

"REALLY? So kick me out _again_ and I _promise_ you there'll be other guys who'll _gladly_ fight me." Her voice is not shouting, but it's firm. And angry. And accusatory.

He's not sure what she's implying by saying that, but he gets the idea, his regret of refusing her of a job at the Faction earlier starting to return. It's not the best timing either.

"Aulyne-"

She's not listening to him. Her face is buried in her hands and she's sobbing quietly now, mumbling a stifled apology once more as her legs curl up closer to her chest. "I-I'm just..." She shakes her head stubbornly. "I _need_ a job," she barely whispers. "_Please_." She throws her hands to the ground and sneaks a look at him. "I let you be my first and you can _even_ let me work for you."

"I wasn't your first," he immediately replies.

"Yeah, so?" She looks more confident now, her elbows leaning on her knees as she stares at him coldly.

"It didn't mean anything to you."

"Or you?"

"Or me."

"Then how come you won't hire me?"

"You're not qualified."

"Bullshit. You wouldn't even look at what position I'd wanted to apply for."

He glances away as she stands, walking toward him. "This really isn't the time-"

She studies his face carefully. "You really _do_ have something with Cid's girl, don't you?" she realizes.

"I don't."

"You do." Her voice is soft now and she clears her throat, brushing her hair from her face and smoothing down her shirt. "I won't get in the way, I swear," she whispers. "It's just -- Gippal... You do things to girls, you know?" She glances down shyly, nervously. "And I just feel safer around you, that's all."

He hesitates, feeling awkward and knowing he'd be the meanest jackass in the world if he lets her go. And he'd be the stupidest jackass in the world if he lets her stay.

He hugs her because it's not hard to do so. Knows that she's probably been needing one for a long time now and deciding that he's not going to be the blame for another fucked up life. "Okay," he replies.

* * *

Her tired eyes look out the window at the stars as she listens. The one talking is probably one of Gippal's old toys... or maybe not so old. It sounds like they've seen each other recently. And she's a little hurt at that, because after those kisses of his, she really doesn't want to know that he's been giving them to someone else, too.

But since he didn't have something with her, as he put it, it didn't really matter, right?

None of it really mattered. Not in the long run. Not compared to what she lost. And suddenly, she wants the night to be over, she wants to stop listening to Gippal's whiney little girlfriend in the hall, she wants to stop feeling anything. She doesn't think he'll be back anytime soon, so she rummages through his jacket pocket, swaying on her feet, looking for the sleeping pills they gave him for her at the hospital. Her cramping is still there, but not as severe, and she ignores it. There's nothing she can do about it anymore. She just wants to rest her eyes and stop hurting.

* * *

Aulyne offers to clean up the broken mug and he doesn't argue. He's left Rikku for too long now and he doesn't feel comfortable with her up there and Aulyne down here. He tells Aulyne she can stay for the night if she wants, that she can rest on one of the couches in the rec room. He'll get her a blanket and a pillow... later.

As he makes his way up the stairs, he's unsure if he wants to explain Aulyne to Rikku. Doesn't think there's need for explanations because they're over and done with and he _really likes Rikku_, remember? With or without the bulge.

The bed is empty and he almost _explodes_ right there and then until he hears running water from the bathroom.

She stares at herself in the mirror as the tap water runs, looking at her pale skin, the circles around her eyes. She doesn't want to look at herself, but she already tired herself out by walking here, standing here, and its all she can handle to lean against the counter, the bottle of pills in her hand.

The door opens and Gippal looks at her with worry in his eyes, and she looks away, forcing herself to stand up, to be strong, to begin the walk back to bed. She shrugs, talking for the first time since the doctors told her what was happening. "I can't sleep..."

He grabs her immediately, presses her face into his chest as he carefully tries to lift her. It's a bit easier now and he's not struggling to keep their distances apart. He tells himself it has nothing to do with Aulyne and their conversation.

"I'm getting you water, I promise," he says, placing her on the bed. "Just stay in bed. Don't move." He wraps her comfortably in the blankets and lets his palm linger on her cheek before leaving.

She listens to him and stays still, stays wrapped up, partly because she has no energy to move, partly because she doesn't want to. She wishes he would hurry with the water because she really just wants to take the pill and stop suffering through this never-ending day.

* * *

Aulyne's waiting by the stairwell when he comes out of the kitchen. His grip on the new mug impulsively tightens as he rushes past her. "I'm getting you the blanket, I promise," he says, not waiting for her reply.

When he sees Rikku's somber face staring blankly out the window, he feels a different kind of regret. Something he said to Aulyne. He hopes Rikku hadn't heard. "Hey," he calls for her attention. Grabbing the bottle of pills from the nightstand, he sits on the edge of the bed and holds out the water for her. "Sorry, it's a bit hot."

She shrugs, sitting up as she takes the water. "S'ok..." She takes the bottle from his hand and fumbles with it. "Can I take two?" she asks quietly, dumping a few into her hand, dropping the extras back into the bottle.

He doesn't think it's a good idea but he doesn't argue. She's tired and if she wants two, then she might as well. He nods and gives her the water, watching her gulp it down and give him back the container. She'll be alseep soon. He'll go down to Aulyne then.

He feels a bit like he's betraying Rikku, so he reaches for her hand and tentatively runs his fingers over it. She rests her head back on the pillow, hoping the medication will work fast. She wants to grab onto his hand, have something to hold onto, something to squeeze tight and give her comfort. But she just lets him touch the back of her hand, because it's comforting enough, and that way he won't know that she needs him right now, needs him to stay by her side, just for a little while.

"You can go back downstairs, if you want... I know... I know this is weird. And I know you've got company..." She hates her raspy voice, giving away the sadness she doesn't want to let out.

He shakes his head, not so surprised with her comment and not wanting to get into another argument about his romantic life and Rikku. "She can wait," he says easily. He slides closer to Rikku, his eye tracing over the glimmer of moonlight on her tangled hair. "You're beautiful, with or without the sunlight," he mumbles soft enough just for her to hear.

The tears come to her eyes again but she can't cry them, won't let herself. She's getting a little drowsy already, and she's thankful, because she doesn't think she can hold onto them much longer. "Maybe, but that doesn't really change much," she whispers, her eyes meeting his for the first time that night. She sighs and clenches a weak fist.

He feels her fingers curl underneath his, and he still can't look her straight in the eye. "What matters most is that _you're_ okay, Rikku." He has the urge to kiss her, but he doesn't. "And that's all I really care about right now anyway," he lies, just a _little_ bit. Because of course he wants her to be okay. But he was starting to get into baby names and -- He knows he should forgive her, but he can't. Not really. And with the paleness of her face and the blank look in her eyes, she might as well be Death itself.

She turns away, toward the wall. "I'm not okay. I guess you can't see that, since you won't even look at me." Her voice is bitter, slightly, and she knows it's unfair, because it wasn't his child. So he shouldn't care about it, he shouldn't be grieving for it. Right? She isn't up for this, she doesn't want to fight, and she doesn't even want to talk about it anymore. She's drifting now, thanks to the medicine, and she's glad, because she can go to sleep and not have to think for awhile. Won't have to feel her burning guilt, won't have to see his avoiding eyes.

He can see her head begin to droop to the side and he knows she'll be asleep any moment now. He doesn't want to waste their last few minutes arguing. And he doesn't think he should explain why he can't look at her, she probably knows anyway and it wouldn't do any good for her to hear it out loud.

He refrains from touching her because he thinks she hates the world right now. Thinks that she hates him especially because he's always saying the wrong things at the wrong time and _Aulyne really shouldn't still be downstairs waiting_.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, wondering if things would've been different if she hadn't come to him in the first place.

Her voice is quiet, her eyes drooping. "It's okay," she whispers. "I wouldn't want to look at me, either..."

Weakly, she fumbles with the blankets, pulling them up to her chin, because even though she knows he's piled them atop her, she still feels cold. "I'll be okay, Gip... once I get some sleep, I'll be okay..."

He nods, eventually giving in and presses a light kiss to her cheek. "Yeah, you will," he says, not pulling back. He leans his head into hers gently, his hand caressing the length of her arm. "...it's... it's not your fault, alright?" he whispers in her ear, because he wants those to be the last words she hears before drifting off.

She nods slightly, her eyes too heavy to keep open. She needed to hear that, she needed his warmth, even if only a little bit. She can feel her body relaxing as she whispers a jumbled thank you, and she gives in to a dreamless sleep without hesitating.

* * *

Aulyne's sprawled out along the bottom steps, fast asleep and he knows he can't leave her there. Draping the blanket over the rail, he goes down to nudge her awake. He doesn't want to carry her because he only does that with Rikku.

When she doesn't wake after a pretty hard nudge, he thinks that he'll have to viciously roll her off the steps for her to notice him. That doesn't seem like an appropriate option, and neither does leaving her on the stairs.

He reluctantly bends down and slides his arms underneath her, his legs threatening to succumb to the stress of the day. When he reaches the rec room and has placed her on the couch, he realizes he's forgotten the blanket again. He thinks about forgetting it and going to sleep, but the sting of her slap reminds him that at least, for tonight, she should feel like someone cares about her.

The blanket feels ten times heavier than before, but he carefully wraps it around her, tucking her leg back underneath the covers from where it was hanging off the couch. He wants to sit down and rest but thinks he might end up accidentally falling asleep. And he doesn't want Rikku waking up alone.

He drags himself across the temple and virtually crawls up the steps, bumping into the rail and tripping over a chair in the bedroom. He's barely conscious when he collapses beside the bed, his head leaning next to her arm and his legs spread out on the floor.

The room seems emptier with just the two of them now.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Let us know what you think about this one. We gave you fair warning. But we understand if you get mad. So yell all you want. Just be nice, 'kay?_


	15. Month 2, Week 2, Sunday, 7:02 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 15**_

* * *

**__**

She wakes up to the sound of heavy rain, and she thinks it's fitting. The sky is crying for her.

It's the first time in a month that she hasn't woken up with Gippal by her side, and it's astoundingly unnerving. Her fear is lessened by the after-effects of her sleeping pills, but she stills feels it, just like she still feels the shooting pains that occasionally run through her abdomen and the leaden feeling throughout the rest of her body.

She sees his blond head next to her, and she feels a little better. A little safer. But a little sad as well, because he was next to her when she went to sleep. And he couldn't stay next to her, so he slept on the floor, instead.

She wants another pill.

As quietly as she can, which isn't really all that quiet at all, she makes her way to the bathroom. Biting her lip, she reaches under the sink cabinet for the hidden stock of absorbent pads that she'd left there in the past. The kind that the doctors had suggested she use until... well, until it stopped. She doesn't let herself look down as she changes them. She doesn't want to look.

She lowers herself on the edge of the bed after she pulls on some pajamas with much effort. She knows she won't be getting out of bed today, and not just because Gippal won't let her. It's because she doesn't want to move, to do anything. She just wants to sleep so that she doesn't have to feel. So she doesn't have to think about it.

She nudges him awake, because he looks about as uncomfortable on the floor as she does in her own skin, and because she knows if she doesn't have him there to distract her, to talk to her, she's going to lose it. And she doesn't want to do that.

It takes him a while to realize that it's Rikku fingers which are pressing into his skull, and he wakes with a start that immediately drains him of all energy before collapsing tiredly on the bed again. But this time, with a faint smile. "You're awake," he mumbles.

She sighs heavily, her voice sounding monotone. "You didn't have to sleep on the floor."

He gives a small shrug, lifting his face off the bed. "Just wanted you to be comfortable," he answers sleepily.

She reaches tentatively for his hand. "I was comfortable when I went to sleep," she says, because although she's not comfortable with much right now, she felt better when he was beside her.

"Yeah," he says, pulling at the straps of his eye-patch, yanking it off and rubbing at the moist skin. He's trying to distract himself from looking directly at her, and he knows it. "I would've woken you up or something if I got on -- really, it's nothing." He cracks his neck slightly. "I slept fine."

She watches him. She's curious about why he left the bed in the first place, because he was already there. But then she remembers.

"Where'd she sleep?"

"What?" He has to pause for a second and actually think before Aulyne's face comes back to his mind. He's not used to having any other girl's face on his mind in the mornings except for Rikku's. "On a couch," he says bluntly.

"Oh." She nods slightly and closes her eyes, reaching for his hand again. She wishes he would just curl up with her like he usually does in the morning, give her a bit of normalcy.

He gets on his knees, stretching backwards and rolling his shoulders. He glances briefly at her. "Are you -- um. Do you need anything?"

She looks up at him as she rolls off her side and onto her back. "Painkillers. I can get 'em, though, it's okay."

He nods slightly, his eye falling to the floor as he rests his arms on his knees. "Yeah, alright."

She whines as she gets up again, because it hurts still, and she feels pathetic walking so slowly into the bathroom. As she looks through the medicine cabinet for muscle relaxers and pain killers, she glances out at him. He's still avoiding her gaze.

She glances back at herself in the mirror, and she groans again. She looks worse than she did when they got home, pale, with knotted hair and bags under her dull eyes. She leans against the sink as she brushes out her hair. "No wonder you can't look at me. I really don't look attractive right now. At all."

That catches his attention and his head snaps up immediately. "No."

He stands, walking swiftly toward her, feeling guilty for letting her move around like this. "I'm just tired," he explains, pausing slightly before wrapping his hands around her wrists and gently pulling her away from the counter. "You should be resting." He turns her so that their eyes don't meet as he takes the bottle from the counter. "I should've gotten these for you, I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and turns back around. "It's okay. Ten feet won't ki- won't hurt me." She doesn't want him to feel guilty. She feels guilty enough for two people. "You should go back to sleep if you're tired. I'll give you the bed back."

He almost laughs. "C'mon, Rikku, like I'd actually let you do that." He leads them both back into the room, letting her sit back on the bed as he opens the container. "Wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

She shrugs. "I could work on getting the books finished while you sleep. They need finishing. And you've been very gentlemanly, lately, so I wouldn't mind..." She holds out a hand for her pills, reaching for the glass of water that's still on the nightstand from last night. She eyes the sleeping pills, but she knows she shouldn't have another one. She can distract herself with other things for a little while.

He scoffs at her offer. "Don't even think about it, Rikku." He sits down next to her, his hand pressing down onto his knee as he thinks about what the doctor had said about her not supposed to be moving around. "I just want you to get better."

She nods, staring at the floor. "I'll work on that. But sitting around in bed and dwelling on it isn't going to help me."

"Physically it will." He gives her a faint smile, knocking his head lightly against hers. "I'll be here with you… whenever I can, anyway," he says, still unable to lock her gaze.

She sighs and takes the pill bottle out of his hand, dumping a few into her hand and staring at them. "I'm okay," she says softly. She looks over at him, trying to catch his eye. "Right?"

But he shuts them impulsively and nods. "Only if you don't move around so much. It's alright to take the pills if you need them."

She sighs and stares at her feet. "I... I think I'll take 'em." She swallows them down quickly, the bitter taste filling her mouth. "You should probably go and see if that girl needs anything. I'll be okay alone."

"Oh. Right." He scratches the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward that she's pushing him away but he understands. "Umm, you want me to bring you back up anything? Food?"

She bites her lip, slightly angry that he's actually listening to her, but she shakes her head and lies back down. "I can't eat right now. Bring back someone who can actually look at me. That would be great." She tries to joke. But she's not capable of it, so it just comes out blunt.

He can feel his body sink into the mattress at those words, and he doesn't know what to say because it's true. He was hoping she didn't notice, didn't care. But she did and she does, even though she tries to pass it off as a joke.

He knows that even if it is a joke, that's his signal to look at her. Stare at her until she's _suresuresure_ that he's alright with it all. But he doesn't. Because he can't; it still bothers him what happened last night. Instead, he stands and heads out of the room, simply answering, "Alright, I will."

She stares at his back as he leaves, and she's in disbelief. She thinks she's been doing better than most would. She was trying not to make him as uncomfortable as he obviously is, trying to distract herself, trying to move on and not let memories control her. But he still can't look at her, can't touch her. And she needs him. She needs him to brush her hair out of her face and tell her everything will be okay, like he did last night before picking her up and rushing her to the hospital. Like he did when she was terrified by Khaled. He's her only constant right now, the only person who knew, the only person who she trusted with her secret.

She was trying to be strong, but she's done with that, now. She doesn't have the energy to keep it in, but she doesn't have the energy to sob, so she just lets her tears flow down her cheeks as she stares at the empty doorway.

* * *

Aulyne stares at him fixedly when he enters the room, her eyes wandering around the wrinkled expression on his face before sitting up and greeting him with a shy smile. "Good morning."

He nods slightly, walking slowly and staring at her briefly before turning to leave.

"Hey, wait!" she calls after him, getting to her feet. She grins brightly, "Need anything done? I'll help!" She pokes him gently in the side. "I can make a pretty decent pizza."

He smiles faintly, "That'd be nice. Thanks." Reaching into his pocket, he takes out a couple of gil bills and hands it to her. "Y'might have to do some shopping for ingredients though."

She eyes the money before taking it carefully, nodding. "Not a problem. Let me just go get washed up."

She leaves shortly, and he realizes he's more in the mood for potatoes, but he doesn't say anything about it.

* * *

She cries into her knees as she leans back against the head-board, her blankets tucked around her. She wants to stop, but now that she's started, she thinks that she might feel better if she lets herself be upset. Just for a little while.

And she hopes she's imagining things as she sees another girl walk past the open door. She doesn't want to deal with anyone else, now. Gippal is enough.

Aulyne stops and stares at her, confused at why she's crying, and if Gippal knows. And she feels a bit guilty when she wonders if it's possible she may have something to do with it. She doesn't know if she should approach her, and whether or not she'll make things worse. But she tries so anyway, because she knows it's in her best interest to get on the boss's girl's good side.

"Is something wrong, Lady Rikku?"

She looks up, wondering absently about when she'd last heard someone say 'Lady' before her name. She doesn't necessarily want to answer, but she figures she should try to be pleasant, even under these circumstances.

She brushes her hair away from her eyes and wet cheeks. "I had a rough night..."

Aulyne snorts but then she covers her mouth because that's quite rude. But it's not her fault, she thinks, considering she herself has experienced a couple of _rough nights_ in bed with Gippal. And hearing Rikku say that, and watching her sob makes the situation both amusing and sad for her to see. She bites her lip, walking toward the bed. "If you don't mind me asking... what happened?"

Rikku wipes at her eyes, looking toward the wall. She can see that there's some kind of interest in the other girl's eyes, and for some reason, that makes her want to talk. Gippal may not be able to look her in the eye, but this girl is. This girl might understand, might have some sort of feeling toward her. Toward the situation.

"Big changes... I haven't... I don't know." She shrugs lightly, leaning her head against the head-board. "I was at the hospital all night. I'm just tired..."

Aulyne's eyebrows shoot up and her mouth drops open in shock. It makes better sense now, that maybe Rikku got really sick yesterday and _that_ is why she's on Gippal's bed. To rest. But for some reason, she doubts the idea a little bit. Because why isn't Gippal up here with her? Why would he leave her to cry like this?

Kneeling on the ground, she looks up at Rikku. "You should sleep, then."

Rikku just nods. "I should, but I can't..." She shakes her head, looking at her feet. "I don't know... resting isn't making me feel much better." With a shrug, she sniffs loudly and tries for a weak smile that only comes out as a grimace. "Sorry... what's your name? I... we haven't met, I don't think."

She gives her a weak smile. "Aulyne. And you're Lady Rikku." She hesitates briefly, a bit suspicious about her story because resting always makes everything feel better. "Gippal tells me a lot about you," she says, just to see how Rikku'll react.

She nods, slightly. She doesn't really know what to say to that. "I hope it's not too horrible, what he says," she says softly. "I'm really not so interesting..." she sighs, slightly agitated that Gippal talks about her regularly. To another girl.

She shakes her head, smiling slightly. "Well, the stuff he says is certainly something you shouldn't cry over." She winks, standing and holding out a hand for Rikku to take. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll walk into town together. I'm making you guys breakfast today -- Gippal's _favourite_, pizza!" the words coming out almost as if that's the only thing he willfully eats, her cooking.

Rikku's sadness only deepens at that statement. Because she should be in the kitchen now, trying to decide what to make. Trying to give Gippal a variety, even though there really is no variety available for breakfast meals. Certainly not a variety he can get with freshly baked pizza.

"Oh... that sounds nice..." Rikku glances out the window at the rain, sighing heavily. "Thanks for offering. Going to town would be nice, I guess." She looks bad compared to Aulyne, her sad smile gracing her facial features. "I can't walk far, doctor's orders. I'll have to pass this time. But thank you... for asking." She pulls the blankets up reluctantly, blinking fresh tears from her eyes.

Aulyne nods understandingly. "That's alright then. I'll make sure to bring you stuff up from time to time." She glances around the room. "Can get pretty lonely up here sometimes." She starts to head out when she remembers the reason she'd been up here in the first place. "By the way, Lady Rikku, do you know where the bathroom is?"

She nods lightly as she lies back down, waving a tired hand in the air. "Down the hall and to the left." She doesn't want to point out that there's another one right here. And she doesn't really like that this Aulyne is actually likeable. Because now she can't blame Gippal for not wanting to look at her when he can go downstairs and be with someone happy. Someone who isn't horrible.

"And it's just Rikku. I'm no lady."

* * *

Aulyne's slicing the freshly baked pizza by the time he enters the kitchen, tired and sweaty from early morning work. She smiles up at him brightly, pulling out a plate from the cabinet and readying a slice for him. "Just in time!" she says.

He quickly scans the spotless kitchen, the dishes and utensils in the sink already washed and most things put away that he may have thought she'd simply ordered the pizza instead of making it on her own. "Thanks," he says when she gives him the plate. He hesitates confusedly when he sees her taking out another dish. "One plate is enough for me," he says.

She shakes her head at him smiling. "This is for Rikku. I'm bringing it up to her."

He grabs the plate the second she places the pizza slice on it. He takes it with him. "That's alright. I'll do it."

* * *

She brought the books to the bed to finish balancing them, partly because she needed to busy herself, partly because she needs to feel useful again. She puts the numbers down carefully, deliberately, and she calculates and recalculates because it keeps her mind from wandering. Her painkillers are starting to wear off, but she doesn't want to get up to get more. When she hears footsteps in the hall, she hopes it's Aulyne.

He enters the room with the two plates and practically throws them on his desk at the sight of her doing their bills again. "What the hell are you doing?" he nearly shouts, walking over to her and ripping the papers from her hands.

She sits up in bed, staring up at him with a defeated expression on her face. "I was just trying to get them done... It's better than just staring at the walls." She looks away, toward the desk, and sees the plates. "She really did make pizza..." She sighs and can't help thinking that it's better than potatoes.

He's not distracted for a second by her last comment. Instead, he grabs the pen from her finger and calculator from by her leg, tossing them on the seat of a chair and glaring back at her. "I told you not to move. How the heck are you gonna get better if you don't rest?" He runs a hand through his hair to calm himself down, eventually sitting on the edge of the bed. "Honestly, Rikku..."

She glares right back. She closes up the folder full of papers and charts, because she knows he'll snatch it away too, and she tosses it to the floor, some of its contents spilling over the ground. "I stayed right where you told me to. In bed. I'm not moving around, I'm just sitting here."

She rolls away from him because she doesn't want to look at him right now. Her eyes are filling up again. She didn't mind crying in front of Aulyne, so much. She minds it in front of him. "If you don't want to have to worry about me, give me another sleeping pill and leave me alone," she says.

He stares at the array of papers splattered on the ground and he's frustrated. She didn't have to emphasize her point by making a mess like that. By disorganizing everything and acting like a _child_ -- He pauses his thought and sighs, erasing it completely from his head along with whatever anger she had stirred in him. He doesn't want to get angry at her. Or at least, he doesn't want to show it.

He bends down to pick up the papers, slotting them in the proper order while he's at it. Doing things a bit slowly although he told Zy a half hour ago he'd be back in 15 minutes to help him disassemble the machina before it blows up in his face again. But he wants Rikku to know that she's at his temple for a reason. In his bed for a reason. And that reason isn't to simply push her aside until she's sedated with sleeping pills.

She listens as he gathers the papers from the floor and she feels bad. She knows she shouldn't have thrown it. She wouldn't have if she wasn't so frustrated and anxious. She rolls back over uncertainly, looking at his bent back while he sifts through the mess she made and tries to put it all back into place. "Gippal... I'm sorry." She blinks furiously, but a few tears still spill over, and she wipes them away immediately so that he won't see them. Bites her lip to control them.

He frowns, upset that he's made _her_ upset because he's quite sure that those aren't tears of joy. Turning to face her, he finds himself with the sudden urge to just grab her and hug her and tell her he lo-_likes_ her. Likes her a lot. Whether or not she's got a bulge. Whether or not it's _his_ bulge. Whether or not she's bitchy or grumpy or talkative or ignorant or sweet or sexy --

He shrugs. "They're just papers."

She shakes her head, rubbing her temple. "I know, I know, but... I shouldn't... I'm sorry." She stares at her lap. "I'll try to sleep some more. I will."

Sighing, he places the papers on his desk and makes his way back to her. He tentatively traces the edge of her face with his fingertips, the rest of his body covered in dirt and grime. "You don't have to sleep all day. Just... if you want something, I'll get it for you. Okay? Just tell me, and I'll get it for you."

She bites her lip again as a few more tears leak down her cheeks. She wipes at them half-heartedly and curses mentally for being such a _ba_- so emotional. "Okay."

He nods, heading back to the desk and taking the plate of pizza. He pauses, feeling awkward. "That... girl. From last night. She made this for us." He hands it to her on the bed. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Aulyne." She nods. "She talked to me earlier. She's really nice." She hesitates before taking a bite out of the slightly cold pizza. She didn't realize she was hungry. She smiles a bit, not looking up. "She cooks good."

He nods, grinning suddenly as he remembers the past times she's made breakfast for him. "She makes the best sandwiches -- makes her own bread, y'know. There's nothing like it." He glances down, giving her a weak smile and a confused look. "When did you guys talk?"

She shrugs and looks down at her pizza. "This morning, she was upstairs and she saw me and..." She doesn't want to mention that she was upset. "Think she'll teach me how to cook?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, she'll probably be ecstatic if you ask her." He cocks his head to the side. "...But I think we're doing fine with our meals, yeah?"

She shakes her head. "No... my stuff tastes like shit." She takes another bite of her food and looks up at him. "I'm shocked you eat it."

He smirks. "It's not shit... It's... unusual." He leans down close to her face, his gaze still refusing to meet hers although he thinks he feels a bit more comfortable doing so now. "And you go through a lot of trouble to make it. So why wouldn't I eat it?"

_Because it's not like her's_. She shakes her head. "I dunno..." She doesn't bother looking at him because she knows what she'll see and she doesn't want to cry again. She sets her empty plate by her side and sits up. "Because it all tastes like salt?"

He shrugs. "Then I drink water." He doesn't see what he big deal is, comparing Rikku's cooking and Aulyne's. Because even though one may be more pleasant than the other's, he'd choose Rikku's over her's any day just because... "It's still edible."

She sighs heavily. "I'll try to make it good and not just edible, once I can go downstairs again." For a moment, she thinks about last night. How he said he really liked her. How he'd offered to make her scrambled tofu. How he kissed her, and how he was scared when she was in pain.

She feels miles away from him now, and she doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of the baby. Maybe it's because of the lack of eye contact. "I heard you talking to her last night," she says softly. "She was crying."

His head snaps up, his mouth drying and he turns. "She had a bad day," he says simply.

"We all did," she says back. She taps her finger nervously on her knees. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah." He feels guilty at her statement, and a little angry, too, because he knows she did it purposefully. "She doesn't have a job, and she wants to work here. So I'm letting her."

She nods and lies back down with a groan. "That's nice of you," she says quietly. She fluffs the pillow and closes her eyes, because she's tired suddenly. "She's like us, she'll do fine. Don't worry about her qualifications. I'll help her if she needs it."

He shakes his head. "I don't want you going near any machines, really, Rikku." He sighs, staring down at the patterns on the bedsheets. "Don't try anything crazy this time, alright? Just... stay here until you're better again."

"I won't break them," she protests, not thinking. But then she stops, because she knows that even if the fear of her harming _everything_ she touches is why he doesn't want her to go near the machines, it's not worth making him angry over. And she knows that while that may have something to do with it, deep down, he mostly just wants her to feel better. "I'll stay here. I promise." She reaches for his hand and squeezes lightly before the awkwardness of it gets to her and she pulls it away. "Thank you for letting me stay."

He laughs a bit, getting up to leave and return to work. He takes his pizza as he walks out. "For as long as you want, Princess."

* * *

_Hey, everyone! Thanks for the outstanding reviews! Let us know what you think about this one!_


	16. Month 2, Week 2, Sunday, 2:07 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 16**_

* * *

She pulls some baggy sweats on tenderly, because she is still hurting and she doesn't want to take anymore pills. She feels better after showering, but she almost feels worse at the same time.

With a sigh, she pulls her shirt on and sets her bare feet on the floor as she towel dries her hair. When he enters the room, she's still on the bed, face looking fresher now and there's some colour back to her cheeks. He smiles instantly, walking over to her and greeting her with a slight wave. "I'm pretty much done for the day," he tells her.

She nods and gives a slight wave back. "Everything go okay?" she asks quietly, trying to finger brush her hair. She hopes he's more cheerful now because work was good. She hopes it's not because of Aulyne. "Wanna toss me the hairbrush?"

He takes it off the dresser and passes it to her. "Yeah. It was pretty slow today. Not much happened." He gives a little smirk. "It's much more interesting talking to you."

She brushes through the tangles, a small grin on her lips. "It must have been _really_ slow then." She's quiet as she tugs at her hair with the brush. "I slept for a few hours. I feel lazy."

He frowns slightly, making his way toward the bathroom to clean up. "Well, dinner's almost ready. Maybe that'll restore some of your energy."

She feels slightly guilty. "I, uh... I'll try to help with dinner tomorrow." She watches him as he walks into the bathroom and she groans, slapping her forehead lightly. "I left a mess in there, I'll clean up once you're done..."

He bends down, gathering her clothes and tossing them in the laundry bin. "It's alright, I might as well do it," he tells her. "And Aulyne doesn't mind cooking, so you don't have to worry."

She sighs and sits back, tapping her foot lightly against the bed frame. "Okay." With a sigh, she pushes herself off the bed and walks into the bathroom again, reaching carefully under the sink for her hair dryer. "So, how do you know Aulyne?"

"Rikku!" he shouts, her comment flying right past him the minute he sees her beside him. He immediately grabs onto her arms and pulls her up, gently but firmly, guiding her back to the bed. "Stop moving around, will ya?"

She shakes her head firmly. "Take me back. I'm standing still, I'm just going to dry my hair." She sighs reluctantly. "I'll even make you carry me back once I'm done."

He scoffs, "No way." He pushes her just enough for her to fall onto the bed, and then goes back to the bathroom to get the hair dryer. "There's a plug right beside you," he says, handing it to her.

"There's no mirror here, I'm going to burn my hair doing it like this." She sighs and glances up at him. "You're getting paranoid. I'll be fine. It's ten feet away from the bed. I'm really not going to fall over in exhaustion and immense pain because of ten feet."

He crosses his arms over his chest at her comment, shrugging slightly. "And why take the risk?" He leaves and returns to the sink. "Tell me when you're done and I'll bring it back."

She shakes her head with a small smile, because he's worried about her and that makes her feel better, even if it is annoying. She plugs the hair dryer in and estimates on the distances between her hair and the hot air while she glares at him by the sink.

She shuts it off quickly because she's frustrated at being unable to see what she's doing. She's tempted to get up again, just to see what he does, but she pushes the temptation away. She doesn't want to let herself feel playful again, yet. She doesn't think it's right.

He returns with a dirt-free, grime-free face, sparing a glance at her to make sure she's still where he left her. "See? Your hair looks fine."

"Well, I wouldn't know that because I can't _see_ it." She hands him the appliance with a sigh. "Go ahead, clean up after me. Put it away."

He takes it hesitantly, pulling the cord away. "Well _I_ see it, and it looks fine." He smiles lightly as he leaves it on the countertop to cool. "Never seen you look sexier."

She looks down at her feet. "I don't look sexy. I just look showered." She kicks the bedframe again. "You never answered me when I asked how you know Aulyne."

He frowns slightly, having not expected her to bring up Aulyne when he was trying to put a smile on her face. "She's a friend," he says simply.

"Just a friend, like me, or, y'know..." She grins just slightly, setting her feet back on the ground. "A _friend_? Of the more friendly sort?"

His body stiffens. _Of the more fuck-buddy sort._ "We were kind of close," he says. _I'd screw her good, she'd bake me pie._ "I'd work on her airship sometimes, and she'd bring me lunch." _It was a mutual understanding that we wouldn't bitch about our lives_. "We had the occasional conversation."

_But then she told me she loved me._

"You know--" He gets a clean shirt from the drawer and changes from behind the bathroom door. "-- it's not really any of your business."

She frowns slightly as he disappears momentarily. "Okay... I'm sorry I asked. I won't push it." With a careful glance at the bathroom door, she stands up and pulls the sheets and the comforter up, smoothing out the wrinkles, and quickly placing pillows in their proper spots. "Are my slippers still in there?"

He kicks them out with his feet, nodding. Feeling guilty when he sees her saddened expression. He didn't mean to sound so rude and secretive, especially to her, but he really didn't appreciate her prowling into his past. What's done is done and he doesn't think it's necessary or helpful to bring it back. "She's never slept on my bed for a month if that's what you're wondering," he tells her.

_Just in it for a few hours every so often,_ she thinks instead She grabs her slippers from the floor and slips them back onto her feet with a sigh. "I was honestly just wondering how you knew her."

"And I told you she was a friend." He glances away as he reenters the room. "Nothing special."

She smiles a bit and shrugs, pretending to zip her mouth shut. "I'm shutting up. Calm yourself." She's tired of the awkwardness, and she takes a few steps toward him. "I want to ask you a favor."

"What?" The word comes out sharp and bitter and he half wishes he can take it back and half doesn't want to. But all his thinking stops when she's up again and he jumps out to grab onto her immediately, as if she were going to collapse and break.

Her own voice comes out a bit sharper than desired as she gently pulls his hands away. "Stop. I'm fine. I had a miscarriage. I didn't break my neck. I can stand up by myself." She pushes her hair out of her face as she tries to meet his eyes again, knowing it's just going to piss her off when he doesn't look back. "I want to talk to Khaled tomorrow, and I would love Mr. Paranoid's permission to go downstairs when orientation starts."

He glances down, his teeth clenching at the mention of _that_ guy's name. "No." But then again, who gives him the right to decide what she does and what she doesn't do anyway? He hesitates. "Unless you're with me at all times," he says, his arm still close to her side.

"If you want to carry me around and make it harder for yourself, I won't argue with you. But I want to talk to him." She frowns slightly, looking at his hand hovering by her side. "Maybe it's better this way..." She sighs. "He didn't want me to have the baby, anyway, y'know? He won't bother me about it anymore... and he'll leave us-" She pauses for a moment, blinking at the floor. "-me... he'll leave me alone."

He understands, sort of. Understands enough that she wants to talk to the guy, get some sort of closure, clean up whatever mess they had together. And he won't stop her. He presses his feet into the ground twitching his mouth to the side because he feels stupid for saying what he's about to say. His hand absent-mindedly rests around her abdomen -- her _flattened_ abdomen. "_I_ won't. I won't leave you alone tomorrow."

She nods and takes a few steps toward the door. "Thank you." She bites the inside of her cheek. "I'm hungry. And I'm going to walk down the hallway. You can help me at the stairs." And she feels a little better because he's touching her now, just a little. And he'll even look at her for a few seconds.

He pulls her back, tempted to make her lie down again but she's just so _fidgetty_ she'd probably sneak out when he isn't looking anyway. Sighing, "Just let me carry you."

She's feeling more cramps than she was while she was still, so she thinks maybe he has a point with all of this 'lie down' business. Not thinking about why she's feeling cramps is definitely improving her mood. She sighs and gives in with a nod. "Anything to get out of this room..."

He picks her up gently, but much steadier than last night. He's still a bit tired from the lack of sleep, but he tries to ignore it. Tonight, he knows, will be better, and maybe she wouldn't mind if he returns back to the bed.

He carries her down the steps _very_ carefully, laughing with her after he stumbles a bit and he doesn't think he'll mind holding her like this for the whole of tomorrow. He thinks she feels lighter, but he doesn't tell her that.

* * *

She gets down as soon as they get into the kitchen so that Aulyne won't get uncomfortable. She gives the other girl a shaky smile as she settles herself in a chair at the table, ignoring Gippal's '_stay-there-or-you're-going-back-to-bed' _look.

"Smells good..." Rikku says. "I'm starving. What did you make?" She smiles and looks over to Gippal with a small grin. She's trying, and she's not going to ask questions. She hopes he won't feel too awkward, with both of them in a room. But she also hopes he's more awkward than when he's just with her.

He can't help feeling uncomfortable though. Although he's never told either one of them anything detailed about the other, he's pretty sure that they both know. He just hopes they don't say anything about it out loud.

Aulyne gives him a slight glance before returning to the bowl in her hands. She smiles at them both. "Chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Last time I tried to make chicken I burned it," Rikku says with a sigh. "It was really horrible." She's quiet for a moment, some of her depressed feelings returning full force. Because she's the one who makes potatoes. Not someone else. "Last time I made potatoes they were horrible, too." She glances at Gippal and shrugs. "I don't know how you ate it."

He chuckles only a little bit at that comment because it's partly true and yet he doesn't want to address that fact out loud, in front of Aulyne. He tries to think of a smart reply.

"Gippal's got good taste," Aulyne interrupts. She smiles at Rikku faintly, noting the tension between them. "He wouldn't eat something he doesn't like."

Rikku shrugs and nods, wrapping her arms around her middle as she makes herself comfortable in the chair. "I guess."

He nods, his eye glancing back and forth between Aulyne and Rikku feeling slightly uncomfortable again. He clears his throat. "I'm not that picky, y'know."

"Yeah, I know," Rikku says, shrugging. Now she feels awkward, and she doesn't really like it. So she turns away from him and looks toward Aulyne. "So... food?"

Aulyne gives her a weak smile, the comment sounding more like an order than a question but she tries to brush it off. "Almost ready," she says.

"Okay." Rikku rubs at her temples, glancing sideways at Gippal. "I guess good food takes a long time to cook, hm?"

"Yes." Aulyne grinds the potatoes suddenly harshly, making the counter shake. She looks up sweetly, knowing Gippal can tell that she's already not approving of Rikku. "I'm sorry for having to make you _wait_."

Suddenly, Rikku wishes she were back in bed. "It's okay. I'm... I'm just tired, is all." She doesn't look up because she knows Gippal won't be looking at her, he'll be looking at _her_, and she doesn't want to see it. She just rests her head on her hands and stares at the table top.

But instead, he snakes his arm around her waist and smirks a little with an _I-told-you-to-stay-in-bed _glare in his eyes. In reality, he knows she's a bit frustrated with Aulyne sort of taking over her job of cooking, of making potatoes. So he gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek to reassure her.

The bowl drops with a thud on the counter and Aulyne gives a sheepish grin. "Sorry," she says simply, her eyes turning down.

Rikku blushes, her pale face reddening a bit too much for comfort, and she doesn't look at him or Aulyne, just at the table. He probably did that to distract her from Aulyne and the potatoes, after all. And it worked. So she leans her head on his shoulder, hiding her face and wondering why he would kiss her cheek in front of _her_... especially after he denied having anything with her last night. Compared to what she could be thinking about, it's a pleasant distraction.

Gippal knows Aulyne understands better now, and he hopes Rikku does too. Whatever he had with Aulyne is _done_. And whatever he has with Rikku, well, it's... not done. He suddenly starts to feel a bit awkward again when neither girl looks at him, but he doesn't pull away from Rikku.

Aulyne turns the oven off and checks the baking chicken strips. She pulls out the tray with little effort, setting it on the counter to cool and taking out the plates from the cabinet. She finally looks up at Rikku, her tone a bit bitterer than she had intended. "Do you need me to get your food, too?"

Rikku bites the inside of her cheek lightly, checking herself before saying anything rude. She gently pulls Gippal's hand from her waist, squeezing it softly before letting go, and stands up. She steps away quickly so that he won't grab her and make her sit back down, and stands next to Aulyne, looking the other girl in the eye. "No, I'll get it. Sit down... I'll serve it all up. It smells delicious." She tries a little smile.

Rikku pulls out the drawer with the silverware in it and pulls out three forks, three knives, three spoons, and sets them on the counter without looking up. She carefully puts two chicken strips on the first plate. She's not so hungry anymore, really, but she won't insult Aulyne by not eating. She thinks the girl is probably insulted enough by Gippal's little kiss on the cheek, and since she liked talking with her that morning, she doesn't want to mess anything up.

Aulyne takes a plate and begins to fill it for herself, because no offense but her ex-lover's new lover already has Gippal, and she doesn't need to take _her_ place in the kitchen either. Setting her own plate aside, containing a few strips and a perfect dome of mashed potatoes, she grabs the last plate from Rikku's side. She smiles her best smile at Gippal. "I'll get it for you," she says. "What would you like?" Aulyne asks him.

Rikku takes the scooper and dishes out a mound of mashed potatoes onto the plate that Aulyne is holding. "Well, there's that." She smiles much too nicely at the other girl. Too wide for it to be real under any circumstance. Taking the tongs from the tray of chicken strips, she flips them in her hands like she would a screwdriver and hands them over to Aulyne. "Here ya go..."

Aulyne flips over the plate and the potato mound slides back into the bowl. She doesn't take her eyes off Rikku. "Gippal doesn't like to have that much potato on his plate." She re-scoops it back on, creating another perfect dome. She turns to him. "Right?"

His eyes are still focused on Rikku, watching closely for any sign that she may be having difficulty standing up. "Doesn't really matter," he says simply.

Rikku shrugs, leaning against the counter with a sigh. "He usually likes lots when _I_ make them." When she glances at him and notices that he's looking at her, she gives a tiny smile. The first small smile that's had any warmth to it since the previous evening.

Aulyne slides the finished plate toward Gippal, and it comes to a rest exactly in front of him. "Yeah well, Gippal's polite," she says loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to sound completely innocent.

"Yep, that's why he's letting you stay here," Rikku says with another cold smile, leaving her plate at the counter. She knows she can't handle stairs, but she isn't hungry any longer and she doesn't want to continue the encounter with Aulyne. That comment made her already sore heart pang, because it's true. He _does_ only eat the potatoes because he's polite. "I need to use the restroom," she states quietly, ignoring her protesting body as she steps out of the kitchen. There's a nice bench about ten feet from the kitchen door. She thinks she'll wait there, until the intruder in her temporary home retires from her temporary kitchen.

Aulyne stares at him fixedly when Rikku's left. Her eyes carefully examining his expression, not believing, not understanding what the _fuck _he sees in that spoiled brat. "Is that true?"

He doesn't look at her as he makes a motion to stand. "What?"

"That you're just being _polite,_ letting me stay here?"

He's completely distracted by Rikku's whereabouts by now as he walks toward the door. "I'll talk to you later, alright?" And he leaves.

* * *

She sits curled up on the bench, and when she sees him, she sighs. "Is it true that you only eat my potatoes because you're polite? Because you don't have to you know, I just..." She stops and blinks. "Why aren't you eating? You should eat."

He kneels down next to her, his hands running down her arms and sides, as if he would be able to sense any internal damage that way. He can't help being concerned about her, it's not like she just got a little cut or something. "Yeah but, I gotta see if you're alright." He sighs, releasing her and standing up. "C'mon, I'll take you back upstairs."

She shakes her head. "I'm comfortable right here, I just couldn't stand... yeah, I'm fine here. It's nice to be out of the bedroom. Go eat. I'll wait."

He chuckles lightly. "Seriously, Rikku. You don't think I'm gonna actually leave you out here by yourself." He sits down beside her, his hand slipping into hers and feeling a lot less awkward than before. He glances downward before turning his gaze up, and he's nervous but he looks at her. Really, _looks_ at her. And it's not that scary at all.

But a loud crash from beside them makes him jump a bit and he watches as a furious Aulyne storms out of the kitchen, slamming the door against the wall, and glaring at him with murderous eyes. Her hands are balled and her feet planted firmly on the ground.

Rikku looks at the ground and avoids Aulyne's glaring. She squeezes his hand a bit, her aggravation with the other girl only getting worse. In the back of her mind, she feels bad because Aulyne cooked and now neither of them are eating. But it doesn't bother her too much. "Go eat, she doesn't look too happy!" she whispers into his ear, frowning.

Aulyne scoffs, her words spitting out angrily. "Don't bother. I don't need him to be _polite_ to me."

He grimaces slightly when Aulyne's fiery eyes dart toward Rikku, and her earlier comment, her shoulders shaking with frustration. His grip onto her hand loose now, hoping Aulyne will notice and calm down. But she doesn't and he knows it's because she can be the jealous type sometimes.

He thinks she's finally given in when she leaves them and stomps down the hallway toward the rec room. And he's not really sure if he should be feeling relieved or more apprehensive.

"I shouldn't have said that... that was... I usually wouldn't say something like that." Rikku really does feel bad now. She stares at the wall, her arms around her dully aching middle as she suppresses more guilt. "Now she's gonna hate me."

He chuckles lightly. "If anybody, it's me she's angry at. I should probably go after her, but I don't know if that'll make things worse."

She sighs and pushes herself to her feet, her hand on his shoulder to steady herself. "You can chase after her all you please," she sighs, listening half-heartedly for furious screams coming from the rec room. She doesn't hear anything. "Wanna help me back upstairs first? You were right. I shouldn't have moved, I... I'm not feeling so well, now."

"Wait." Normally, he'd be up in a second to oblige to her request, but her comment has stung him. He stands up with her, his hands resting on her waist just in case. He's a bit hurt by her statement, and he doesn't try to hide it. "What do you mean, 'chase after her all I please'?"

She shrugs and looks down. "Well, she wants you to come after her, otherwise she wouldn't have stomped off. It's a girl thing." She taps her foot against the stone floor. "I don't know. But if you want to go make her feel better, you should." With a miserable sigh, Rikku looks toward the stairs. "I just need you to help me up. It'll take me ages by myself, I bet." She catches his hurt glance and she sighs. "I didn't mean anything bad. We went over that whole doubt thing a long time ago, right?" Even though she still has her doubts. Especially after everything that happened last night. Especially after what she heard him say.

He hesitates briefly. "I _am_ going after her. She's mad and it's my fault, and I _have_ to go after her." His fingers walk up her shoulder and lazily caress her cheek before slipping his arms underneath her and picking her up. He presses her face into his chest as they climb the stairs. He shrugs. "But I'm going to come back to you afterward anyways."

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed the Rikku/Gippal/Aulyne scene – it was tons of fun for us to write it! The next chapter will be a bit shorter than this one, so we may upload it earlier than usual if we can. We think we're a bit over halfway through the story by now. Hope we're not tiring you guys out! We appreciate the feedback immensely, thank you! _


	17. Month 2, Week 2, Sunday, 9:37 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 17**_

* * *

Rikku sits in the desk chair, gazing out the window. The painkillers are helping, but her anxiety is coming back. She almost wishes she could talk to Aulyne, because maybe she would understand. Understand how strange it is to lose something that isn't just material in nature. She wishes she didn't have to talk to Khaled because he won't care at all.

Distractedly, she picks up a few papers from the desk and sits on the bed, reading them through without really comprehending the material.

Gippal enters shortly, closing the door behind him and smiling a bit when he sees her on the bed. He unbuckles his straps and kicks off his boots, walking toward her. "Hey there, beautiful. Whatcha reading?"

She looks up at him for a moment before glancing back down to the papers in her hand. "Order forms."

He raises his eyebrow, taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. He pauses momentarily before blurting, "_Why?_"

She shakes her head, setting them aside. "No reason," she says, sitting up. She points at the desk. "Nhadala left a message on the CommSphere. My dad said yes to funding for the policing thing. They're starting tomorrow..."

He stretches back suddenly, shaking his head and protesting, "What? C'mon, serious? No, no, no. Didn't I say I was going to take it care of it myself?" He leans into the palms of his hands, back hunched over and sighing. "I really was, y'know. I really was."

"Don't worry about it," she says quietly, setting a hand on his back. "You're taking care of me. Think of it as..." She thinks 'compensation' isn't a good word for this situation. "Well, a present. A good present."

He chuckles a bit at that, turning up to look at her, smirking slightly. "It's a present _from your dad_. And he's not the one in my bed is he?"

"No." She sighs and leans back down. "If I had enough cash to give you a good present, I would..."

He gives her a weak smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I wouldn't have taken it anyway."

"But you're taking my dad's because I asked him to do it for you." She sighs and gives him a small smile back. For a long moment, she's quiet, just watching him. "I'm glad you can look at me again..."

He shakes his head. "My eye's been acting weird lately." He returns her smile. "But s'all better now."

She rolls her eyes and suppresses a laugh, because it's still not right for her to laugh. "Good. I was beginning to feel like I was scary."

He shrugs. "You can be. When you're up and around and walking when you're not supposed to, yeah, it's scary." He glances downward again.

She frowns, tugging at his sleeve. "I thought you were annoyed with me getting up..." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She stares up at the ceiling for a long moment. "I'll try not to get up anymore, okay? It's just so hard to sit still... then I start to think about it, y'know? But I won't scare you anymore."

"That'll help," he says with a small smile before being serious again. He bends his head undecidedly. "I can't really blame you though, I guess." He pats her hand lightly. "I think about it, too."

She meets his eyes with shock. "You do?"

Suddenly he's nervous. Is he not supposed to think about it? "Yeah..." He smiles faintly, turning away because he thinks he's getting too emotional now. "I had some baby names for a while."

She immediately buries her shocked face in her hands to hide the tears that have already sprung up. Because she didn't think that anybody cared, except herself. Didn't think that he would be looking at names.

"What were they?" she asks quietly.

His fingers slightly tighten around the bedsheets. "Not any boy names because they were kind of hard and... But if it was a girl, maybe Dnaycina." He laughs a little, thinking. "Or Pimka."

She's afraid that if she touches him again now, he might not be able to look at her again. She's afraid that she'll scare him if she cries. But she is crying.

"_Pimka_... bulge? Why?" she asks, thinking that she would have liked Dnaycina. She takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself from giving in to this new sadness that's coming over her. Because if he's thinking about baby names, that could only mean one thing. That he wants to have something to do with it. Wants to be in its life. And now... now it is impossible.

He shrugs. "It was just a thought. That's what it was, wasn't it? A bulge between us every night." He glances back slightly to look at her. "And we took care of it, the both of us."

She nods and chuckles lightly through her quiet tears. "Yeah... we did." She turns to him and plants a kiss on his cheek uncertainly, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry..."

He leans into her so she doesn't have to bend over, tucking his head against her neck and patting her soothingly. "It's not your fault, Rikku. It just... happened."

She nods and breathes in his comforting scent, taking steady breathes as she slowly controls her tears. "You think I would have been a good mom?"

He smiles slightly, kissing her skin softly. "I think you still would."

She doesn't know if she should say that he'd make a good father, because she thinks that might scare him away. Instead, she just hugs him tighter.

"Ah, fuck." He releases her and moves away, staring down at his still blackened hands and her shirt. He groans. "I got you all dirty."

She shakes her head and sighs. "I don't care. It's okay." She grins slightly. "Now I can pretend I went to work today, too."

He laughs, standing and making his way over to his dresser. "I might as well go shower. Aulyne said there's a bag of fresh bagels downstairs. So if you still feel hungry I can get it for you later." He walks toward the washroom with the clothes in his hands, yawning slightly. "Or else I'm sleeping, very tired."

"I'm not hungry," she says, leaning back on the pillows. "I want to sleep, too... I'm exhausted from all that walking."

He smirks, unable to resist an, "I told you so," before closing the door.

She waits drowsily for the next couple of minutes, glad that she didn't take the sleeping pills again. She's sure she'll need them again, but for now, she's so tired that she doesn't need medication. Her pillow is comfortable, her blankets are heavy. Now, all she needs is Gippal, and she'll feel normal enough to close her eyes.

She blinks a bit as light comes into the room from the bathroom door. He enters the bedroom, his movements slow and calm, and she watches him with a small smile. She thinks about what he said, about her still being able to be a good mom. She doesn't let herself wonder what he means, but she thinks about how he said it, because it sounded nice.

He trips a little when he tries to pull on his shirt and walk at the same time, stubbing his toe into the table leg and cursing under his breath. He walks toward Rikku, his grumbling gone and replaced with a lighthearted, "Hey there, beautiful," that masks the exhaustion of his body.

She allows herself a small laugh, just a little one, before she scoots out of the center of the bed to make room for him. "Hey. You're walking like me. Maybe I should carry _you_ around, instead."

He scoffs, the thought of little Rikku with her little arms carrying him up the stairs, especially with all that potato in his stomach.

He sits on the edge of the bed, immediate relief sweeping over him at the thought of getting to actually sleep in his bed tonight. But then, with a frown, he suddenly remembers why he couldn't yesterday. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that... you don't want the bed to yourself or anything?" He stands up immediately, and the rush makes him a bit dizzy. "'Cause I'll move, really."

She looks up at him as he wobbles on his feet and bites her lip. "No, I don't want it to myself. I didn't last night, either." Her eyes are slightly downcast. "But if you're uncomfortable... I mean, I could always pull the cot back out, I don't mind sleeping on it."

He pats his chest roughly, almost knocking himself down. "No, _I'd_ sleep on it. The - The cot. Right. Cot." He looks around the room, his eye barely open but his arms out and ready to do some more lifting. "W-Where's the cot again...?"

She slides quietly off the bed, kneeling on the floor and reaching underneath the hanging quilt. "Go to sleep, Gippal, I'll get it out. You've been working all day and you were taking care of me all last night, it's about time you get some sleep." She tries not to show him that she's upset that he's uncomfortable.

He shakes his head, quickly reaching down and lifting her back on the bed with a grunt, hoping she doesn't take it as an insult to her weight. He bends and his hands fumble under the bed until he's found it and begins dragging it out. He makes sure to keep his eye open, watching her just in case she decides to jump down again.

She frowns and bites her lip, her feet in the way of the cot. She doesn't bother to move them. "Why won't you just sleep with me?" she asks, her hurt voice quiet. She doesn't know why she let it slip. She wishes she hadn't.

At those words, his hands slip and he falls back with a start. He hesitates briefly before his arms begin to fling aimlessly, and he's too tired to check his words. "Don't you need your own personal space or something?" He sighs, rubbing his eye awake. "…I'd be in the way."

"I haven't needed personal space to sleep for the last month... why is it any different now?" She shakes her head and moves her legs out of the way. "Just pull it out. I want it. It's my bed, not yours. You sleep in your bed, and I'll sleep in mine, just like always."

"Technically, they're both mine," he feels the urge to point out. He continues to drag the cot by the handles. "And _I_ get to choose where I sleep, so you stay there."

She shakes her head and miserably turns away. "I hate sleeping alone in a big bed," she mumbles to herself.

He suddenly kicks the cot swiftly back in, standing up and collapsing on his side of the bed with a sigh. "And that is exactly why _I'm_ deciding to sleep _here_."

She decides that she won't turn to him like she usually does so he can have his personal space. It's good enough just having him there next to her. "Thank you," she says, her voice muffled by the pillow.

He nods lazily, turning around to face her, knowing he won't be able to fall peacefully asleep if she isn't lying down and resting too. So he reaches out and touches her wrist, yanking her slightly. "C'mon. Sleep."

She whines and lies on her side, facing him but not approaching him, and she yanks her wrist back moodily. "I'm trying."

He sighs, giving her a concerned look. "You want the sleeping pills again?"

"No," she says softly, keeping her eyes closed. "As long as you stay with me, I think I can sleep by myself..."

He smirks a little, inching toward her. "You could've just said it way earlier if you really needed me."

"I didn't want you to have to sleep with me if it was gonna make you uncomfortable or somethin'," she yawns.

He scoffs, pressing his head against hers and caressing her gently. "It's been over a month. If anything, sleeping without you beside me is uncomfortable."

She blinks at him and frowns. "I got scared when you weren't next to me this morning."

"I was on the floor -- the closest I could get without accidentally hitting you in the middle of the night," he replies. "And I didn't want to take the risk, y'know, with you having just come home from the hospital and all."

"It was just really scary, that's all. Warn me next time." She scoots a little closer to him. "I don't know what made me scared when you weren't there, but... I didn't like it."

He chuckles a little. "All day you were trying to get me off your back for moving around, and now you want me all over you." He kisses her forehead softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"I don't want you all over me, I just want you next to me." She tucks her head under his chin. "It's okay... don't do it again without warning, okay?"

She's quiet for a moment, and she wants to ask him a question about what he said to Aulyne about them. But she knows he's tired and she should let him sleep, so she stays silent.

"How about, I just won't do it again, okay?" He closes his eye, his nerves finally calming. "And you let me supervise you tomorrow, when Khaled comes."

"That's a fair trade," she whispers. She thinks about it for a while before she says something. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, Gippal..."

And suddenly, just like that, he's awake again. because the main reason why she'd been staying here was because she was _pregnant_. And now...

He looks down at her, all snuggly and comfortable beside him. After their whole 'scare' talk, he's not sure if she realizes their living situation now. And to be honest, he hopes she doesn't because then things would get awkward. He runs his hand down her back soothingly.

"Yeah, no problem," he whispers back.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Let us know what you think about this one! _


	18. Month 2, Week 3, Monday, 6:45 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 18**_

* * *

She wakes up in his arms and stays still for a long moment, looking at his sleeping face as she contemplates how to get up without disturbing him. It's still dark out, but the light is starting to flood the distant reaches of the sky... what she can see through the window, anyway. She places a soft kiss on his forehead, a place she can only reach when they're lying down, and she smoothes his fuzzy hair, glad that he's there again, that he didn't move to the floor.

She moves slowly out of his grasp, knowing that he was tired enough last night from the horrible weekend to sleep through her movement. She thinks that he could sleep through an airship crash if he was tired enough.

With some effort, she walks into the bathroom, a bit faster than the day before, a little less sore. She feels faint, but the cramps are gone. And she feels strangely empty, both physically and emotionally. She cleans up slowly, taking her time in the shower, getting dressed. She'd been careful the day before, not looking down whenever she changed the absorbent pads, not searching for what she might or might not find. But something's telling her she doesn't have to be so careful anymore. She thinks its the empty feeling.

She wishes she didn't have to talk to Khaled, as she pulls on some soft pants and one of Gippal's t-shirts. It's a little too baggy on her, and she feels protected by it. She doesn't bother with drying her long hair, or with covering the bags under her eyes with any sort of cosmetic. She's going to see Khaled as she is, not as he would want her to appear. She doubts she could even look like the old Rikku if she tried. The old Rikku grew up. The new Rikku doesn't want her back. Not yet.

She glances at the calendar as she passes the desk, noting that it's Monday and Gippal is supposed to have payroll done already. She knows he hasn't finished, what with her and Aulyne, and she watches him breathe deeply before she sits down and gets to work. He'll only chew her out for it when he wakes up, she knows, but she doesn't mind. It's nice to get chewed out, because it means that they care enough to get angry.

* * *

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is that his arms are strangely able to spread wide apart. Sitting up and opening his eye with a start, he glances at the empty spot beside him and then frantically scans around the room for --

"Geez, Rikku," he says, breathless, hand to his chest and collapsing back on the bed in relief. He's dizzy now but at least he's not in a state of panic over where she is. Groaning, he rolls his head over to face her, looking at her lazily, too tired to run up and drag her back to bed. "Would you stop with the paperwork?"

She's nearly done with the payroll, so she sets it aside before standing and walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "The pay secretary needs it by ten, I figured I'd help you out and get it done."

She looks down at him with a sigh, and pats him lightly on the chest. "You're still tired. You should go back to sleep."

He lets out a small grumble, placing a hand to his forehead and forcing himself awake. "How much time do I have left?"

She sighs and presses lightly on his chest, keeping him from sitting up. "A while. But I'm almost done, I only have two more pages, so don't worry about it. You'll only mess it up."

He wants to argue back, he really does. But she has a point. With his half-awake brain and tired limbs, he's bound to end up doing _something_ wrong.

He strokes her hair mindlessly. "A while like minutes or hours?"

"Hours. About three." She bites her lip. "You should go back to sleep. You looked exhausted."

Three hours sounds like heaven to him. _Heaven, heaven, heaven,_ and his body immediately relaxes. He keeps his fingers in her hair. "Then come back here, and sleep with me too."

She smiles and shakes her head. "No, because then we'll both forget to finish it and sleep for ages, and then have to wake up when she pounds on the door demanding her paperwork..."

"You said you were almost done," he argues, eyes still shut. "Or else do them here." He yawns before adding, "And I can help."

"Okay, fine..." She stands and walks over to the desk again, picking up the papers and the calculator. With a smile, she places them on his chest as she climbs over him, back to her spot, and gets comfortable.

"You wanna help? Hold the calculator still, 'kay?"

He peeks down at where she'd put the thing, right on the side of his ribs as she presses at the many buttons and thinks thoughtfully. He looks up at her with a faint smile. "Okay."

She catches his glance and gives him a look. "Close your eyes. You need to sleep. No looking at me while I work."

He smirks, the return of their familiar daily morning banters more comforting than sleep. "But you're _so_ distracting, it's hard."

She writes down some figures and works a little faster. "Oh, is it?"

He nods lazily, staring at her and he's quiet for a moment as he wonders how many more mornings are going to be as nice as this before the reason of her staying is questioned.

She sets one page aside and sighs as the final big numbers enter her vision. "Almost there," she says, pointing at the paper.

He glances down to make sure she really means it this time, and waits patiently until she's ready to shove it all aside and lie back down next to him.

She fakes his signature on the line beneath the grand total and leans over him, placing everything on the bedside tables, along with the sleeping pills and the painkillers. The other distractions.

She pulls her pillow toward her as she makes herself comfortable again. She feels a little better now that the work is done and out of her mind. Now that the drugs are no longer in her bloodstream and the cramps aren't wracking her body with pain. She feels like a person again. An empty person... but a person, all the same.

He wraps his arm around her frame and pulls her down closer to him, removing the pillow from in between them and replacing it with his own body instead. He likes it like this. Likes her beside him as if it were a month ago and they were all flirty comments and wandering hands.

He buries his head against hers and mumbles, "You look beautiful in the sunlight."

She smiles softly, thinking that that statement might be true if he were a zombie looking for a bride. But she doesn't verbalize her thoughts. "You look pretty in the sunlight, too," she whispers, biting away a laugh as she tickles his cheek.

"I look damn hot," he says back, brushing off her fingers from his face because it makes him feel like a little kid being poked and grown-ups squealing, _Isn't he adorableeee?_

"No. You look pretty. 'Cause I said so." She tickles his side instead, just to see if she can make him squirm. She missed their banter. Even if the last time they started it, they took it much further. Even if it doesn't mean anything. It's comfortable.

"Pretty _hot_," he corrects her, removing her fingers from his sides now cause she's making him squirm, and he thinks it's embarrassing for a man his age and size to squirm under any circumstances.

She nods. "Yeah, you're hot, I give up." She tucks her hands beneath her head, and looks up at him. "Hot like the sunlight."

He laughs a little, pulling her hands back and puts them over his abdomen. "I think the sun gets jealous when it sees us."

She grins and nods. "Yeah... you and I together make everything jealous, though, so I'm not shocked." She smiles for a moment, but then she looks down at his chest, trying to keep her cheeks from getting red. Trying to stop her damn mouth from having a mind of its own.

Suddenly he's back to thinking of Aulyne when she says that, thinking if she'd be jealous and half knowing she's already jealous. "Yeah, I'm not that shocked either," he replies. She thinks back toward that long kiss he gave her when he'd come in from work the day she'd lost the baby. The words he'd said. And she wonders if it's still true.

"Would I still be beautiful in the sunlight if I dyed my hair brown?" she asks, knowing the question won't make much sense, but knowing it's better to ask that than to ask what she wants to.

He thinks about her question carefully, trying to picture her with brown locks. "Yeah. It'd be strange though. Kinda like asking me if you'd still look beautiful bald -- and you would. Just, it'd be strange." He glances back down at her. "Why?"

She shrugs. "Just a question. Don't worry, the most I'll change my hair is by cutting it off..."

He shrugs. "As long as there's still enough for me to put my fingers through." He smiles. "I don't really think it matters otherwise."

She nods, pressing her face into his neck. "I like when you play with my hair. I'd be crazy if I got rid of all of it."

He runs his hand down her side and rests on her hip. He thinks about saying _and I'd be crazy if I get rid of you_, but he doesn't because that's corny and dumb and he only _likes_ her, remember? "It's distracting," he says instead.

"My hair?" she asks quietly. She drapes an arm around his middle, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry..."

He immediately flicks his finger at her forehead. "You apologize too much for useless things."

She pulls away with a slightly startled expression on her face. "Did you really just flick me?" she asks, rubbing lightly at her forehead. She can't help the giggle that escapes her lips, though she cuts it off quickly. "I'm sorry... I won't apologize anymore..."

He squints his face at that contradictory statement, sticking his tongue out at her before pulling it back in and kissing the little reddish mark he'd made on her skin. "My bad," he says.

"I won't apologize for apologizing either." She grins and smiles at him. She squeezes his shoulder and hugs him for a short moment before flicking the back of his head in revenge.

He yelps partly because her nails are long and partly for theatrical effect and making her laugh. He groans and pushes her down on her back, burying his face in her neck. "See? _Distractions_."

She laughs and pushes lightly against his shoulder, feigning at a try to push him off, but not really trying. "But you like distractions!"

"You mean, _you_ like distract_ing_ when a certain pretty damn hot man is trying to sleep," he muffles against her skin.

She nods and runs her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead lightly. "Yeah. But I'll let you sleep, now. You look even hotter when you sleep." And she frowns slightly.

"Okay." And he collapses on top of her -- not too hard, of course, but enough so that he's expecting a slap and he smirks because of it, his tiredness forgotten.

She doesn't mind so much. Absently, she looks at the ceiling and trails her fingers over his forearm, relaxing underneath him. He's warm, and no matter how many blankets she wears, she always feels cold, lately. "It's okay to laugh, yeah?"

He lifts his head up and looks down at her, confused. "Uh... Well, if something's funny, you should laugh."

"No, I mean... is it okay if I feel happy? Instead of sad all the time? I feel... wrong. I feel like I'm not sad enough." She looks him straight in the eye, blinking up at him.

He wishes he'd just gone to sleep, because how does he answer a question like that? But he forces himself not to look away again, not to turn his only eye away from her and go back to that state of awkwardness again. Instead, he pulls back to his side, his arm slipping under her and around her waist. He thinks for a moment. "I'm sad with you too, remember."

She nods distractedly and stops asking questions, pressing her body against his for the warmth and for the closeness, just because she can. "I know."

* * *

He recognizes him instantly in the crowd, grinning back at him as if he were his best friend since childhood. After this morning, all he can think about when he looks at his face is _Pimka. Pimka _and Rikku. Rikku's sadness and his sadness. And the fact that even when he finds out, he won't grieve a damn bit because it was just a half Al Bhed baby after all, wasn't it?

He calls him aside from the group, trying to keep a steady face as he walks him toward his office where Rikku's waiting – where he'll be waiting with her as she says what she needs to say to the bastard's face. And he'll try to shut up because that's what she asked him to do. Because it's not his business what happened between them in the past.

But that doesn't mean it's not his business to protect her from anything that will happen from here on.

She keeps her knees close to her chest as she sits in one of the comfortable chairs in Gippal's office, waiting. She likes to stay curled and coiled when Khaled is near. It's her defense mechanism, like those little black insects that wander the streets of Luca curl up when they feel threatened.

When the door opens, she looks toward it reluctantly. She doesn't flinch at the sight of him, this time. She only sighs, because she doesn't know what to expect from him. She's never been good at reading his reactions. Maybe that should have been her first clue that he was the wrong one.

Gippal walks toward her and sits near, and she can read his reaction just fine. He doesn't like this guy, at all. And he doesn't want him anywhere near her. She wants to grab his hand, but she doesn't think Khaled would react to that very well at all, either, so she just sits still.

"You can sit down," she says wearily. Khaled's expression darkens slightly when she speaks, his dark eyes glancing back toward Gippal, sitting next to her across the room.

"What's this all about, Rikku? Did he toss you into a wall or something? You look like hell."

Her own expression darkens as she quietly tells him, "No, that's your job." She wishes she had the energy to argue, but she doesn't, and she doesn't want to drag out this meeting. "I know I look bad. That's... that's what I need to talk to you about."

"It's alright if you look bad once in awhile, Rikku, I know you clean up just fine."

Gippal looks ready to murder, but she glances at him and catches his eye, and he stays in his seat, ready to spring up at any moment if necessary. Or if he feels like making Khaled a punching bag.

"Shut up, Khaled. Just listen to me for five minutes." She doesn't take the time to let him speak again, for she knows he will if given a moment. "I know you wanted me to... not have our baby." And the word baby makes her flinch. She hasn't said it. "And you know that I wanted it." Khaled just looked confused, now, but his dark hair hid his eyes from her as he looked at the wall.

"Get to the point."

"Fine." She looks straight at him and somehow, it's harder to say to him than it was to Gippal. It's harder to say the word. Because she knows he won't care. "I had a miscarriage on Saturday night."

His eyes widen and she looks away. "You did?"

"Yeah. And I know you don't care that your child is dead, but I do. I loved it. I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl, and I loved it. I wanted it." She glances at Gippal once more, his eye downcast. "And I think Gippal did, too. Which says more than I can say about you."

Anger flashes in Khaled's eyes for a moment as he glances at Gippal, but it fades quickly as he looks back to Rikku. "You're... _you're_ going to be okay, right?"

She shrugs. "If I stop trying to walk around and I heal correctly, yes." She gazes at him. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you're... you're coming home, aren't you? We can be together again, now. I need to take care of you if you're not okay." And she realizes that he truly believes what he's saying, because of the softness in his tone. She thinks it's sick.

"I'm already home," she says back softly, holding his eyes so he won't think she's afraid. That'll only give him power. "Here, with friends, with Gippal, is home for me right now. And it's where I'm staying."

"Bevelle is home."

"No. Bevelle is a mistake. And I'm not making that same mistake again." She shakes her head and points at the door. "You should go home now."

Gippal touches her shoulder lightly and she leans her head toward his touch, acknowledging it. Khaled just stares. His anger comes back. "I have to work for the rest of the day, so I guess you'll just have to deal with me."

"No, you don't," she sighs, shaking her head. "You're fired, and you should leave now. I told you what I had to say."

"Fired?" he cries out, glancing between Gippal's light smirk and her determined eyes. "It's the first day." Gippal stands, and the coward takes a step toward the door. "Rikku... come home. You love me. Not this clown. Come home with me."

"I never want to see you again, why would I go with you?" she asks wearily. She holds his angry eyes for one more second before looking away. "Good luck with life, Khaled."

He slams the door behind him as he leaves the room, Gippal's approaching footsteps moving him into action. The noise reverberates in the chamber for awhile before Rikku says something.

"I was stupid for hoping he might be upset about the baby... about Pimka."

He shrugs, smiling a bit that she's taken the name to heart, turning back to her and reaching out to caress her cheek. "Not stupid, you're just optimistic all the time, Princess. And I like that about you."

She nods. "I'm glad you like it, because I don't." She pushes herself out of her chair and walks over to the desk. "I... uh... I liked interviewing people the other day."

"You can stay here if you want, and do them again." He points to the chair. "That is, if you actually stay.in.the.chair."

And so she sits and reaches for the stack of files waiting in the corner. "I won't move until you come get me. Not far, anyway."

He nods, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before he waves her off and leaves the room. He bumps into Aulyne as he exits, and she falls to the floor. Nervously, he quickly helps her up and tries to avoid Rikku's eyes on him as he heads toward the new group of workers in the main room.

* * *

She briefly hopes that Khaled really left and isn't waiting around to cause trouble at orientation before pulling her eyes away from Gippal. And when she looks at Aulyne, she feels guilty.

"Aulyne?" she calls, uncertain. "Can I... can I talk to you for a minute?"

Aulyne glares at her a bit, composing herself and entering the room with a stiff look on her face. "What do you want?"

Rikku looks down at the desk and fiddles with a pen, nervously. She doesn't really want to deal with Aulyne and Khaled in one day, but she'll do what she has to do.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch last night. I've had a few bad days. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You don't deserve it."

Aulyne turns away, feeling awkward and unsure of how to reply. Unsure if she should still be furious or accept her apology and forget about it. Accept it and not talk anymore. Accept it and not cause a scene. "And you think Gippal does?"

But she can't help it."No. But he kno-he gets it. Understands. And if I say something he doesn't like, he'll tell me." She sighs and shakes her head. "He didn't tell me to apologize, though. I felt guilty about it while I was being a jerk. I'm sorry."

She crosses her arms and scoffs. "Of course he wouldn't complain. He's polite, remember?" She tightens her fist, because she knows that whatever reason Gippal had for leaving her, he's still left her. And getting mad at Rikku isn't going to do anything but make it worse. "And you're Cid's girl. Everyone is polite to you."

But she is anyway.

"Not everyone." She sighs and stands up, her tired eyes fixed on the other girl. "If you're mad at me, you have every right to be. But I _am_ sorry. And I'll watch what I say from now on." She's silent for a minute. "I..." She reaches for the folder in the interview stack with Aulyne's name. Looks through the contents for a moment. "You're plenty qualified for that bookkeeping position. I don't know why he didn't hire you in the first place."

She shakes her head. "Don't do me any favors. You're not Gippal, and I'll only accept a position if he's the one that gives it to me."

"I'm not doing you a favor, I'm tired of keeping track of payroll." She shrugs and sets the file aside. "He said you could stay. That means he offered it to you. I don't stay here for nothing, either. I work, too."

She lets out a loud, "HAH," turning away with a sour expression. "You're tired of it, are you? Let someone else do your shit, won't you?" She shakes her head, having earlier prayed that he would finally let her work at the Faction, but she doesn't want to take over Rikku's old job. Something about ex-girlfriend's dignity stopping her. "I'll do the payroll, and I wonder who you're going to _do_, bitch."

Rikku just shuts her mouth and sits back down, because now she knows what this is about. It's about Gippal sharing a bed with her, and not with Aulyne. It's about Gippal making sure she's okay, but not checking on Aulyne. It's about jealousy.

"I'll do the payroll, and I'll do the interviews, and I'll build things. I'll train mechanics and I'll do just about anything else I have to do. I just don't like payroll. And I don't just sleep with people, so I'm not doing _anyone_."

She looks away, bitterly. "You heard him as well as I did. He said that there's nothing between us. Nothing. He's just my friend, obviously, and he's making sure I don't hurt myself, because I tend to do that. But there's nothing else there. So why...?" Hearing it straight from Rikku makes it sound truer, but she still doesn't buy it. She knows there's something special, something unspoken between them. Because he would've easily let her go if she were just like all the other girls. And that's why she's jealous; because Aulyne's just like all the other girls and Rikku's not.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" And the question comes out almost like a dare. _Stop me, bitch. C'mon, go ahead and stop me if you care._

_Of course I mind. He's not... he's more than my friend. He may not know that. He may not want that. But I mind it._ And she can't help but wonder why her baby is gone, and why this girl is trying to take _him_ away, too. But she doesn't know about the baby. She wonders if he was with Aulyne that night, when he came back to get the wallet she'd already seen him slip into his pocket, when he'd kissed her on the cheek and gave her that lingering worried look. When she'd done laundry, and they'd shared ice cream. She wonders if he left Aulyne to come back to her, and that's why she's doing this.

She feels that deep sadness in her heart coming back up to the surface, but she pushes it down again. Tries to hide it. Tries not to let her eyes get shiny with anger and upset. Her voice is soft. "What right do I have to ask you not to?"

"You don't." She leans against the wall, her mouth twitching to the side slightly. "I just want to know if you'll mind."

"Yeah, I will. But I can't stop you. And if he says yes, I can't do anything about that, either."

She frowns. "So you _do_ have something for him."

She keeps what she hopes is a stone face. "Even if I do, he doesn't for me, so what's it matter?"

She hesitates before saying the next words. "It matters." She bites her bottom lip. "It matters when the guy you want to be with is with someone else."

She nods, and she looks away. "So... so we're both on the same page there, at least."

She doesn't like being on the same page with Rikku. "Yeah well, then again, at least he was with me because he actually wanted to be. Not because he had to." The words come out more harshly than she had intended, but she means every bit of it. And she hopes Rikku doesn't recognize the jealousy in her voice. Hopes Rikku doesn't realize that Aulyne wishes she were pregnant too, just so Gippal would care for her.

She stares at the desktop, because she knows that on some level, what Aulyne says is true. "I'm sorry I was rude last night. I, uh... I have some work to get done." She pulls a contract out of the desk drawer. "If you want the job, sign this and give it to me at dinner so I can get you on the payroll and put your hours and itineraries together. You can talk to Gippal first, though. He's the boss." She busies her free hand, writing useless phrases on a notepad as she waits for Aulyne to take the contract and leave the room.

She pauses before taking the sheet, fiddling it between her fingers as she watches Rikku scribble, her eyes nervous and she knows she's uncomfortable. It makes Aulyne feel guilty. "I'm sorry too, y'know," she says after a moment, nodding toward Rikku's stomach. "For your loss."

She pauses her scribbles and looks up, contemplating the other girl for a long moment. She can't figure out if that was meant to hurt her even more or if it was sincere. But she'll give her the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you."

Aulyne nods, smiling slightly before leaving the office.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the updates so patiently. We hope you're still enjoying the story! Please review!_


	19. Month 2, Week 3, Tuesday, 6:05 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 19**_

* * *

Rikku looks at herself in the mirror, and Aulyne's words slowly come back. The fact that he was only with her because he had to be. But what about now? When they aren't even together? When there's nothing between them anymore, bulge or… feelings? She doesn't know. She also knows she shouldn't be letting Aulyne's jealousy cause more commotion inside her already mixed up heart. But she can't help it. With a sigh, she turns off the lights and walks to the bathroom door in darkness. He turns around when he hears her enter, stripping off his last glove and grinning at her.

"Hey. Feeling any better?"

She shrugs and gives him a grin she doesn't feel. "I guess so."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously as he approaches her. "I - -uh, just talked to Aulyne." He watches her expression carefully. "I decided to give her the cot." He gestures to the bed. "Since we never use it anymore, and she needs a place to sleep on. Is that... alright with you?"

She gives another fake grin. Because she sure as _hell_ doesn't want that girl sleeping on _her_ bed. The same one that's always been there when she needed it, the same one he'd reserved for her and only her for ages. But she doesn't want him to know that. Doesn't want him to know that that kind of hurts because that cot is a little more than just a bed to her. "I guess so."

Twice now that she's used those words, and he knows she's a bit more upset than she allows herself to be seen. He doesn't know why he'd hope she'd be alright with it when he knew she couldn't possibly be. But what was he supposed to do? Aulyne had asked for something other than a couch in the recreation room, and he couldn't force her to stay there again. "I also cleared out one of the old storage rooms for her to live in for a while. She's real happy about it," he adds quietly.

A bit of bitterness leaks into her voice. "I'm sure she is." She's tempted to ask if he painted it pink with flowers, too, but that's not fair. She's not upset about him, after all.

"Yeah." He's a little afraid to look at her, her tone a bit on the angry side and he feels guilty for putting her through more upset when she's just starting to recover from the other one. "Anyway, I was thinking if you... wanted to do something special tonight," he tries.

She walks over to the closet to sort through her clothes, trying to pick out something comfortable but normal. Trying to get back to normal. "Like what?"

He shrugs before smiling a little. Recalling a memory that seems ages ago, and a certain hopeful look she had held. Back when it wasn't possible, when it didn't feel right with Pimka inside her.

"Dancing," he replies.

She suppresses the little bubble of happiness that she feels at that statement, because it's not right for her to feel excited like that so soon. But she feels better that he's asking her to go dancing and not Aulyne. She grins a bit, a real one this time. "You're gonna let me stand up long enough to dance?" she asks jokingly.

He chuckles, walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist. "''Course not. I'm gonna be holding you all night."

She swallows a bit nervously, because she can't seem to get Aulyne out of her head, but she leans her heads back on his shoulder. "I can handle that, I think..."

He kisses her cheek with a loud smack, releasing her and heading toward the bathroom. "Good. Now get ready. I'm gonna shower and then we're leaving," he tells her.

She doesn't pick out clothes that would be her normal club attire, but she thinks that's okay, given the circumstances. She looks okay in the gold shirt and the black skirt. Not like her normal self, but okay all the same. She only brushes her hair, not bothering with any sort of style. She doesn't hesitate to walk into the bathroom to fix up her face though, because she still looks a little under the weather and a little bit of make-up can fix it. She doubts he'll care that she's in there while he's naked.

When he hears the door open, he pushes the shower curtain aside, smirking when he sees her and resumes to rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. "Didn't know you were so eager to see me again," he says.

"Don't get cocky," she says dryly, pulling her cosmetics out from under the cabinet.

He laughs, turning off the shower and reaches out for his towel. He wraps it loosely around his waist before stepping out, water dripping from every part of his body, and he leans a little so it'll glisten off his skin. Bangs falling into his eyes as he waits for her to turn around. "I'm not being cocky... Just honest," he says, smiling.

She glances behind her and laughs. And appreciates the sight of a wet Gippal, absently wondering why she didn't shower with him that one time he suggested it. "I'm not eager," she says unconvincingly, applying some skin colored liquid under her eyes, trying to make herself look like she's feeling a hundred and ten percent.

"See?" He shoves her slightly, laughing when she narrows her eyes at him for messing up her makeup. "That's dishonesty."

"Well… You look good wet..." She doesn't put much more on, but her reflection looks much better than she feels when she's done.

He goes into the bedroom, shuffling through his closet for a dress shirt. "I know I do."

"See, you're getting cocky. Don't do that." She follows and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground.

He takes out a dark blue shirt, followed by a black jacket, tossing them on the edge of the bed. "It's a little unfair, don't you think? That I look good and I'm not even allowed to acknowledge it."

She sighs and nods. "I guess, yeah. But _I_ acknowledged it." She glances back at him. "I probably shouldn't wear heels, yeah?"

He looks down at her feet, as if that would provide the answer. He then looks at her abdomen. "You probably shouldn't."

She pushes herself off the bed and kneels next to him, rummaging through her shoes. It's weird, she thinks. That all their clothes are in the same closet, mixed up with one another, and yet there's nothing between them. "Here," she says, holding out a pair of his shoes as she searches for some of her own.

He takes it along with all his other stuff and heads toward the bathroom. Because despite their ease around each other, there's still a level of decency they need to maintain. "I'll be out in a sec."

She finally finds a pair that's flat enough that she won't fall over and tall enough so she can look at him while they dance – not at his chest. It takes her awhile to put them on, and she realizes that it's been too long since she's gone out if she's forgotten how the straps of her shoes are supposed to fit. It makes her feel a little better about everything. Especially once she figures out how to put them on.

When he comes out, he's all cleanly spiked up hair and crisp shirt. He's excited when he sees her, still a little in disbelief that they're actually going to spend time _out _of the temple for once. "Ready?"

She smiles and steps over to him, and this time she lets herself feel a bit excited, because she hasn't left the temple in ages, other than to go to the hospital. "Yeah. Definitely." _I hope so._

* * *

They hadn't ordered anything too big, too greasy, too salty, too sweet, too sour, too _fancy_. And it was partly his fault, but then again, her fault in the first place because it's _her_ health they're focusing on more so than his.

He knows she doesn't like it that he's being so protective of her to the point where it drives her nearly insane, but he thinks that allowing her out of the temple is risky enough. He made sure he told her that -- told her a few times more than necessary actually, and then stopped when she gave him a dirty look.

He tries to be more relaxed, leaning back every once in a while instead of practically hovering over her as if she'd collapse... in her chair. He's just grown used to having to watch over, and closely watching her eat her dessert just in case she suddenly chokes is no different.

She really likes her cheesecake. A lot better than she liked the salad thing she ended up ordering for dinner. Maybe because the salad thing was actually good for her. And cheesecake definitely isn't. Which makes it all the more delicious. And despite her eye rolling and frustration, she really likes how protective he's being. It makes Aulyne's voice recede quite a bit in the back of her mind. It makes her feel like she's worth something again. She likes it almost as much as she likes the cheesecake.

And she decides to play with him a little, because she's giddy just being out of the temple. So she slips a bit off the side of her chair, suddenly, just to see what he'll do.

"_Shit._" And he grabs her around her shoulders immediately, his eyes glued on hers for any sign of pain. Any sign that she needs medical attention, _now_. But instead, he sees a sort of happy in her expression and he smiles faintly. "You're okay?"

She giggles a true giggle for the first time in days. "I'm fine. But you might have an aneurism if you keep stressing out about me like this." She adjusts herself on her chair again, sticking her fork into the cheesecake and holding it up to his lips. "Try a bite, it's good..."

He takes it in his mouth, chews it quick and then swallows. Not really paying attention to the taste because she just said aneurism and that's like a medical disease right? And that has _nothing_ to do with... what happened to her, right? "Are you sure you're okay? 'Cause I can take you straight back home if you want," he says.

She smacks his cheek lightly, holding up another bite of cheesecake for him. "Shush, I'm perfectly fine, and I want you to tell me if you like the cheesecake. Eat."

He hesitates for a moment before opening his mouth and taking another bite. This time he tries to pay better attention to the taste of the cake. "It's good," he says, eyeing her closely.

"Yes, it is. I'd ask for another piece, but I know you'll say no." She sighs dramatically. "But it's okay, because that just means we'll have to come back sometime." She takes another bite and smiles. "Sorry I teased you."

He shrugs plainly and laughs it off as if it were no big deal whether she's on the chair beside him or on the floor -- although he'd rather the chair. "Do it again and I'll make you eat _tofu_ cheesecake."

"Oh, that's just not right." She offers him the last bite as any nice girl would. "Want?"

He shakes his head, watching as she eagerly places the spoon in her mouth, grinning at him and he grins back. "Careful. All that extra cheesecake weight's gonna make it hard for you to dance, Princess."

"Hard for you to lift me, you mean?" she jokes, setting the empty spoon down on the plate. Now that the wonderfully tasty distraction is gone, she's met by his wonderfully tasty grin, and she feels like she could dance all night. Feels much better than before.

He narrows his eye at her statement. "I'm _not_ lifting you. And it's not because of the cheesecake." He then stands up, taking her hand. "C'mon."

She stands as well and smiles at him. "I'm glad you're not lifting me. Then I can prove that I'm not rhythmically challenged."

He pulls her close and chuckles lowly into her ear, his hand secure around her waist as he walks them toward the dance floor. "I don't need you to. I already know you suck."

She pouts for a moment. "That's not nice." She snaps her finger in beat with the music. "I'm okay, see?"

He smirks and nods. "You're okay." He brings her arm back down to his shoulders and leans into her. "It's a slow song, Princess. No finger snapping."

She blushes lightly and lets her hand rest on his shoulder with ease, wondering why she wore the shoes that are high enough to be eye level with him at a constant rate. She doesn't want to be blushing all night, but she's dancing and she's excited to be out, so she might not be able to help it. Especially with his eye right there. "Oopsies... no more snapping, got it." She leans on him a bit and glances down at her feet. "If I step on you, I'm sorry!"

"Mmm hmm." He smiles against her cheek. "With all that cake in your stomach, you're gonna _crush_ my foot."

"You should be making me feel like I'm pretty. Not like I'm a cream puff." With a sigh, she leans her head against his, nuzzling his cheek lightly, not worried about Aulyne's stupid nagging voice in her conscious for the moment. She wants to be here, with him. She shouldn't feel guilty for it. "I can't be that heavy. Otherwise you'd have dropped me like a dumb-bell already today. And don't you dare call me a dumb-bell. A fat dumb-bell."

He pulls away slightly to brush his mouth against hers, letting it linger for a moment and kiss her gently. "You talk too much, Princess," he whispers. "You don't need to remind me that you're pretty."

She blinks at him for a moment, because she wasn't expecting him to want to kiss her again. Not after what happened. She smiles lightly and runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, not bothering to say anything. She's too happy that he still thinks she's pretty. That he can still stand to kiss her.

He loosens his grip on her slightly after a while, because as long as he's still holding her, he's not as hysterically worried anymore. It's nice he thinks, to hold her like this. To dance like this. Even though they're not really dancing and they're just swaying back and forth, it's nice. "We should do this more often," he says.

She nods and leans her head on his shoulder, smiling. "I think so, too." She's a little weak-kneed, but she doesn't think it's because she's tired. She likes his loose grip, because it's still protective. But now it's gentler, trusting, like he knows she can stand alone without his help, but is still there just in case she needs him. She presses a small kiss to his jawline and her blush comes back, but only a little.

He smiles down at her. Smiles down like a boyfriend would smile down to his girlfriend, who's just kissed his jaw. And that thought makes him kind of shaky but not _too_ shaky because now he knows. Now he knows that he's the only guy in her life. And that gives him confidence that kissing her back is alright.

So he does.

She thinks that its hard to dance and kiss at the same time, as well as keeping balance without holding onto him too tight and ruining it. So she stops the rotation and just kisses him without pretense, without worry. His lips are warm, his arms warm, and she thinks she needed that to warm her up inside.

She finally thinks its okay to kiss him and not feel guilty for it. To touch him and not feel guilty for it. To want him and not feel guilty for it.

They break away and he stares down at her, his head bent to lean against hers. He's not sure what to say so he doesn't say anything for a while, only looks at her as if to make up for ignoring her eyes during the last few days.

When the music dies down, he slips his hand into hers and, because he wants her to like him, he asks, "Wanna go stargazing?"

She squeezes his hand softly and looks back up at him, glancing around at the other people on the dance floor. She hadn't even noticed them, before. "If you want to."

He shrugs. "Yeah, I want to."

* * *

They find a spot away from the trees and rocks. A soft place to lie down in the grass and allow them to look up at the sky. She traces out patterns for him, teaching him about the constellations and he doesn't interrupt her, even though he probably knows more about them than her. Back when Baralai was teaching their little group how to navigate at night.

He keeps his arm secure around her waist, his head buried at her neck, nipping at her skin every once in a while and trying to force himself to save anything beyond the nipping for later. When they go home.

She turns toward him, away from the sky, and tickles the back of his neck lightly. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

He nods lazily. "I am, I am," he mumbles, eye closed and his body turning slightly so he can drape his arm around her. "Keep going. You said something about Besaid."

"I asked if you'd been there." She reaches down a bit to tickle at his waist instead, hoping to get a little squirm out of him.

It only makes him press closer against her, smirking slightly at her touch. "Why? You want us to go there tonight?"

"No. It's kind of too far for your little bike to handle," she teases. "Especially since there's an ocean to cross." She rolls onto her back once more, pulling her arm away from his back as she looks at the stars. "I was just wondering. No reason."

He stares after her, a bit puzzled. "I haven't been there in a while. I can take you there this weekend if you want." He sits up, brushing the dirt from his jacket. "It can be like, a vacation thing. Y'know, like the two of us," he suggests, turning away, a bit nervous at what she might say.

She sits up, too, pushing herself onto her knees before stretching a bit. "I'd like that. But... maybe we should wait for a few more weeks. Yuna knows me too well, y'know? I want to wait until I'm back to normal. We can have more fun that way, and... and no one will know what happened but you and me."

He nods in agreement, her health his primary concern. Looking back at the sky and out as far into the horizon as he can see he sighs a bit. "Yeah. Just between you and me."

She scoots over to him on her knees, hugging him from behind. She feels more comfortable now than she has in days, and even though Aulyne's words are still in the back of her mind, she's trying to ignore it. Trying to ignore the feeling that she's overstaying her welcome. She presses her lips softly to his neck. "Thank you... for taking me out tonight. For everything."

He looks over his shoulder and grins teasingly down at her. "So I have to take you out for cheesecake, and dancing, and stargazing each time I want a kiss from you?"

"No. I did like all that, but no." She just hugs tighter. "I didn't think you wanted to kiss me again, the last few days. So I didn't try."

He frowns slightly, turning a bit around and letting her head fall against his chest. He pauses momentarily before pecking her softly on the cheek. "I don't mind kissing you," he says. "You're the only one I'm allowed to anyway."

She pulls back quickly, a bit unsteady before she plants a hand in the grass. Aulyne's voice is full force in her mind now. She was right. "W-what do you mean?"

He pulls back too, a bit confused. "About what?"

"About me being the only one you're allowed to kiss." She doesn't know why this scares her, but it does. She doesn't know why she didn't ask him about it before. If he was only taking her out because he had to. If he was only taking _care_ of her because he had to. "I... I never wanted you to feel like I was forcing you to kiss me..." she says quietly, her eyes on the grass now instead of the stars.

He chuckles a bit, caressing the side of her face with his palm. "_Forcing_ me? Rikku, I can kiss any girl I want. But I just want you. Okay? And besides--" He leans in to brush his face against hers. "--It's the only way I can get you to shut up about doubting me all the time."

"You… just want me? What... I... you're not just doing this because you have to?" She tries to stop herself, but she has to ask the question. "You don't want Aulyne?"

He shakes his head immediately, stopping to look at her directly, just in case she gets it wrong again this time. "I like you, Rikku. I like you a lot. And there's only so many people you can like at a time."

She nods slowly, looking up at him. "Yeah?" She sits back in the grass and brushes her hair out of her face, flicking it behind a shoulder. "Yeah." She glances up at him. "I don't doubt you all the time, y'know. I don't have a reason to doubt you."

He smiles a bit at that. "Yes you do. I'm just _really_ good at making you shut up about it."

"I could just not talk for a day and see how you like that," she jokes, feeling much better. Much less... guilty. Much less worried.

He lets his head droop and he lies down comfortably in her lap, gazing up at her because she's prettier than the stars. "You wouldn't," he says. "I'd stare at you all day just to get you to talk."

She runs her fingertips through his hair, gently. "And then shut me up as soon as I did?"

He chuckles, "Yeah." He reaches up and presses against her neck, bring her face down. "Kiss the words right out of your mouth."

She sighs heavily and brushes her lips against his. "I wouldn't mind..."

It's a gentle one and he leaves it at that. Still thinks they need getting used to all this deep, passionate, kissing stuff. He eventually sits up and takes her hand, bringing them both on their feet and walk back toward his bike.

He thinks she's making him turn too much into a softie. Because had it been any other girl, they would've fucked and split an hour ago. But it's been nearly two months with Rikku. And he thinks that's something worth noting.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! But cutesy fluffy fluff for our romance lovers :) It's true that this story is resting at a bit of a stagnant point for a while as the focus shifts to their relationship. But don't worry, we'll shakey-shake the plot soon enough… _

_And to make up for this late update, expect a new chapter next week!_


	20. Month 2, Week 3, Thursday, 10:46 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 20**_

* * *

She sits behind Gippal's desk and flips through a few files, sticking new work schedules and write-ups inside. She's glad that he'll finally let her walk around the temple alone. Let her go up and down stairs by herself as long as she promises to hold onto the handrail. She feels better about everything now that she isn't so dependant.

Just as she stands to put the files away, the CommSphere in the corner of the desk begins blinking. She answers it absently, searching the room for her next stack of files. "Machine Faction, Gippal's office."

"Rikku."

The gruff voice startles her out of her search, and she looks down at the figure in the sphere. "...Vydran."

"What are ya, his secretary?"

She blinks for a minute, wondering if, even though she's recovered, he will notice her still tired eyes.

"Kinda, yeah." She sits and pulls the CommSphere closer to her. "Do you... uhm... need something?"

"Well, I'd like to know that my daughter's still alive every once in awhile!"

"I talked to Nhadala about a week ago, you know that. She asked you about the money..."

"Yea'. Which I'm happy to give to that runt if he can't do it himself. But ya coulda asked me yourself." He scowls at her, and she wishes talking to her father didn't feel so awkward.

"I know, I just..."

"Ya don't want me to tell you to get yer butt back on Brother's airship?"

"No, go ahead and tell me. It's not like I'll listen just because you said it."

He laughs heartily at that one. "I miss you, my girl... you should leave that Fayth forsaken temple for awhile, y'know. See your family. I haven't seen you since you last went digging with Yuna, kiddo."

Color comes into her cheeks as she tries to suppress her guilty flushing. She didn't realize she hadn't seen her own father in that long. Months.

"Yeah..."

"Where have you been?"

She fiddles with a pen. "Here."

"I know you went to Djose, you called to tell me that much. But where were you before?"

She sighs heavily. "Bevelle, Dad."

"What?! Why the hell were you livin' with a bunch of Yevonites?"

"I often ask myself the same question..."

"And why did you go Djose? I could have given you work out on the island!"

_Because I didn't want you to react badly about your grandchild..._ Her guilty blush deepens. Because he'll never even know he had one.

"I... I came to visit with Gippal and I ended up staying."

"…Oh, did you, now?"

The door suddenly opens and she watches in horror as Gippal walks in, bare chested with his shirt over his shoulder. A frown on his face as he holds up what _used_ to be a bright red thong, and turns to look at Rikku. "Hey, remember what you said about no bleach...?" He then notices that she's been talking to someone. He leans over to get a better look. "Who are you--_vilg_."

She snatches the underwear from his hand and drops them on the ground, out of view. "I _can_ do my own laundry, thanks," she whispers, watching her father's face on the screen. He doesn't look too happy.

"Gippal."

He doesn't sound too happy either.

"What the hell are you doin' holdin' my daughter's underwear?!"

"Dad, it wasn't underwear..."

"How you kids call something like _that_ underwear... it's not even big enough to wipe off a grease stain, let alone cover your butt..."

"Dad!"

And Cid glares at Gippal through the sphere. "Put that shirt on, kid."

He hesitates a moment before reminding himself that not everybody enjoys his naked chest, so he lets the shirt slide down his arm and pulls it on. He gives Cid a nervous smile. "She was just... teaching me how to do the laundry... I'm not really good at it."

She stares at him, momentarily distracted from her father. "Please tell me that's the only thing you discolored..."

He bites his bottom lip, eyes focused on Cid and whispers to her, "I'll buy you a week's worth of new underwear, I promise."

She shakes her head and sighs. "It's fine..."

"Stop talkin' like I can't hear ya. I can't, but that's not the point."

She looks back and forth from Cid to Gippal and for a moment she feels like laughing. She misses her father. And then she frowns because she never thought the day would come that she would miss his rattling off.

Gippal glances downward, rubbing the back of his neck and he's feeling a little too uncomfortable now. He thinks about leaving them to their conversation, and hopefully Cid will forget he was ever there in the first place. "I should just, let you guys continue," he says, stepping backward. "I've got stuff to do anyway..."

"Oh, no ya don't. Sit." Cid smirks a smirk that could rival Gippal's own, and Rikku sighs and stands up, pointing at the empty chair gladly.

"I have filing to finish," she says softly, picking up her stack as she moves out of view of the sphere lens.

"Rikku, you stay in the room, ya hear?"

"Yeah, Dad..."

"Now, kid... about this money thing. I'm havin' a little trouble with some sentry machina out here... maybe you could send someone out to fix 'em?"

He feels Rikku give him a little shove into the chair so he sits, giving Cid the most confident smile he can manage, knowing he owes this man for what he's done for their policing project in Bikanel. But today Nhadala's sending over a new shipment, and he needs every available hand at the Faction. "Yeah, of course," he says. He glances over at Rikku, a bit of a pleading look in his eye.

She knows what that look means. And she's not sure she wants to respond to it. But she has to. He's done so much for her, she can't just say no. So she nods, and uncomfortably eyes the CommSphere. "I don't mind," she whispers, even though she really doesn't know if leaving is the best idea right now. With Aulyne in the temple. With guilt for staying so long still hovering in her mind.

He thinks it's a good idea. Because she hasn't seen her father in a while. And they've been together for nearly 2 months. And he hopes that within those 2 months, he's done and said enough for her to tell her father that there's more to him than a half-dressed Al Bhed that can't wash his own clothes.

He gestures over to her. "Rikku'll gladly do it."

"Good. That's what I was hopin'. I'll send yer good fer nothin' brother and that damn airship of his."

And she smiles, her eyes lighting up a bit at the thought of being back on the Celsius.

"Give me a little time to get my stuff together."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, missy. We've been missin' you." And Cid nods to Gippal before reaching toward his end of the CommSphere and disconnecting.

Rikku puts the files away in silence, making sure things are neat so that she knows Gippal won't touch everything and mess it up while she's gone.

He watches her carefully. "You don't have to get _that_ much stuff, y'know. It's still early. You'll probably be back home by tonight."

She closes the file drawer and leans against it. "I might as well stay and visit for a day or two. I haven't seen Cid in ages."

He frowns slightly, knowing he shouldn't because that's just being selfish. He eventually stands and walks over to her, embracing her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "A whole day or two?" He sighs in a bit of amusement. "You know, it'll feel kinda weird waking up and you're not there."

"I know," she says calmly, nuzzling his cheek. "You could always come with me..." But she thinks about the Faction, and her father's possible bad reaction, and her own needs, and she sighs. "I... I don't know. I miss him, sometimes."

"Yeah, don't worry, I know," he says quickly and easily. Because he's had her for too long now, and she really needs to be reminded of life outside the temple. "You go see your pops. Just as long as you call me every few hours or so, okay?" He presses a kiss to her cheek.

She turns toward him and looks him in the eye. "I'm better, now." She holds his hand. "I'll be okay... but I'll call when I can."

He glances a little downward. "I know, but... Just don't go wandering off alone anywhere." He smiles a little. "I'd still like to take you out dancing again one day, y'know."

She nods slightly, a small smile on her lips. "I'd like you to take me out again, too."

She takes a few steps toward the desk, bending to pick her discolored, previously discarded underwear from the ground. She holds them up by the side strings, the now blotchy red and white fabric clearly showing. "Where'd you put the rest of these?"

He sighs a bit nervously. "They're still in the laundry basket. See? With you gone, that's how all my clothes will turn out."

She sighs and gives him the look. "You were the one who gave me the puppy dog 'please-take-care-of-your-father-so-I-don't-have-to' eyes. And now you're sounding like you don't want me to go." She returns to him, and softly touches his cheek. "You've got enough clean clothes for a few days... I'll do the laundry when I get back. I'll even show you how to do it, again."

He shrugs. "Yeah, I want you to go. It's just... different without you, Princess." He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck and thinking. "Maybe… I can ask Aulyne to show me--" He stops, realizing that was _not_ the right thing to say and so not at the right time either. He forces out a smile. "--Or I'll just, wait till you come back."

She just looks at him for a moment. "I'll write out instructions. Okay?"

He shakes his head. "No, you might as well go pack. Really-" He chuckles. "-It's not that big of a deal." He touches her cheek lightly. "Besides, I can always talk to you over the Comm."

She nods and excuses his mention of Aulyne for the moment. "Yeah... there's always that." She decides to take his mind away from Aulyne completely, and she pulls him in for a deep kiss. Because she feels like it. Because she's leaving.

He's a bit stunned, but he doesn't pull away. Not understanding why she'd kiss him after he'd said that comment, and for a moment, hoping that she hadn't even heard it at all.

When they pull away, he's grinning a little idiotically even though he tries not to, laughing lightly and tells her, "Can't do _that_ over the Comm."

"I know," she says, grinning playfully. And she does it again before pulling away with a sigh. "I'm going to pack... I'll see you before I go?"

He nods, his hands resting at her sides, and for some reason he feels that this'll be the last time he holds her like this. That they'll kiss and play around like this. So he's a bit hesitant, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be in the office if you need anything."

* * *

She didn't realize how little she'd packed when she'd left Bevelle. But now she does. She puts it all back into her travel bag, erasing any evidence of her presence, and she stares at it. A brown, tattered bag that's been through a pilgrimage and many other miscellaneous trips contains the only belongings she took with her. The only belongings she has now, because she's sure Khaled got rid of all her stuff.

She sits on the edge of the bed and she scans the room. And she wonders if Gippal will even remember that she's been there at all, that she's coming back, with her things gone. With the cot gone.

She doesn't notice him enter, and that's a little blow to his ego because she hasn't even left yet, and already she's seemingly forgotten about him. There's that gaze in her eyes that he's starting to notice lately. One that's always transfixed into the distance, as if she's meant for a better place than this. He hopes, a bit selfishly perhaps, that she won't enjoy her trip to Bikanel, and will be even more convinced to come back and stay with him in the temple.

"Hey," he says, catching her attention. "Ready to go?"

She gazes up at him and for a moment, she doesn't even want to go. Because he's got that weird look in his eye, the one that tells her he doesn't want her to leave either. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready... is Brother here?"

"Not yet." He sits down beside her, eyeing her packed things. The fact that she seemingly packed _everything_, as if she's not planning to return.

"You'll call me when you arrive?" he asks.

"Of course," she says with a smile, hugging him. "I won't let you worry for too long."

He hugs her back, a little too tightly perhaps but he can't exactly help himself. "I won't be _worried_. I just want to see your face," he says with a smirk.

She sighs. "I know, it's too pretty to live without," she says in a joking tone.

"Pretty _annoying_," he corrects, then smiles slightly. "But I've gotten too used to it by now."

"Yeah, yeah." She grins. "So about that new underwear you said you're buyin' me..."

"I don't know... I might need to have you try some on before I actually make the purchases, yeah?" he says with a smirk because he wants to see her blush _just one more time _before she's gone. "Y'know, just to make sure it fits, looks good... that sort of thing."

Her face turns red automatically and she buries her face in her hands. "Gippal," she whines, kicking her legs against the bed. "Can't you just buy it? Y'know, like a surprise?"

He laughs. "No. How would that look? Me in a lingerie shop, _alone_."

"Either like you were creepy and horny... or like you were surprising a girl with something lacy?"

He squints his face and shakes his head. "Creepy and horny, I think, is more probable. Besides, I'd rather you pick it out on your own. I mean... it's _your_ underwear..."

"But you ruined my old stuff so you should pick out the new ones." She laughs. And blushes a little deeper. "But you're the only person who ever saw the old ones, anyway. And only in the laundry. So I don't really need new ones, after all..."

He shrugs. "If you want me to look at them -- _on you_, I'll look at them. That's not a problem," he says with a light chuckle.

She gives him a sidelong glance. "Oh, I see."

He sneaks a swift kiss to her cheek. "After you come back of course."

She nods and presses her forehead to his with a smile. "After I come back."

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Here's the update, as promised! _


	21. Month 2, Week 3, Friday and Saturday

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 21**_

* * *

He thanks Aulyne when she comes in with his dinner tray, a sort of forced smile on her face as she glances between him and the silent CommSphere, but she doesn't make any comments. When she leaves, he takes the biscuit from his plate and shoves it into his mouth, pretending it tastes dry and salty because he misses Rikku already.

She was supposed to call two hours ago, and he wonders if she somehow forgot. He half hopes she didn't and half hopes she does. He'd rather her have simply forgotten to call him rather than something dangerous happen to her.

* * *

She steps into her temporary tent with a groan, sweating from the desert heat. After all the time spent in Djose, she's not used to the sands being so hot. She reminds herself that she hasn't been to the desert in a long time. And that she's not quite up to snuff.

She tosses her bag into the corner, with fresh clothing inside from her reserves on the airship, and she reaches for the CommSphere, ignoring her father's ranting from outside. She was supposed to land hours ago. And she doesn't want Gippal to wait for her call. She kind of hopes he isn't waiting, but the bigger part of her hopes he is. Because if he isn't then that could mean he doesn't want her to come back.

* * *

A half hour later and he wants to take a shower, but he doesn't want to risk missing her call. So he waits a little bit longer, making rough, useless sketches on his paper, and feeling a little pathetic because he's Gippal. And Gippal doesn't sit around waiting for a girl to call him.

When Aulyne comes in to collect his tray, he asks her if she can wait in his office in his place. He feels the need to get some fresh air at least, having sat in his chair for hours now. And although he doubts a few minutes will make any difference, he asks Aulyne to tell him immediately if Rikku calls.

* * *

She connects to the Djose network as she sits back on her bed, quickly typing in the extension for the Machine Faction and Gippal's office. As soon as the static stops and she gets a clear picture of his office, Rikku smiles and starts talking.

"Brother took forever to get here, he took the long way, and he was complaining about some sandstorm that didn't even exist. Dad wanted me to chat and get all reminiscent right away, I just got away to call!"

And then she realizes it's Aulyne she's talking to. And her smile fades a little. A lot. But she catches it and puts it back on as soon as she can. "Oh... uhm... hi. Is Gippal around? He was... well, I was supposed to call a while ago..."

Aulyne folds her arms across her chest, leaning against the wall of the office and staring at Rikku through the glass. She decides that a few minutes before rushing off to Gippal wouldn't hurt. "He's out front," Aulyne explains, narrowing her eyes a little before mumbling, "He got tired of waiting."

"Oh." And somehow that makes sense, because he shouldn't have to wait for her. Her emptiness was going away, slowly, not aching so badly. But now that she's not so sure if he wants her to come back, she can feel all of it again, and more. No baby, no Gippal... just a desert and machines that needed fixing, like always. It was something, it was enough... at least, that's what she told herself to fill the silence in her head. "Could... could you get him? Or is he busy? He wanted me to call, so I'm sure it's not that he doesn't want to talk to me."

Aulyne presses her lips tightly together, unfolding her arms and pushing herself off the wall, heading toward the door. "Fine." Her voice comes out bitter and a little angry but she thinks she has a right to be. She thinks that Rikku already has Gippal loving her, so it doesn't matter if Aulyne hates her.

"Thank you," Rikku says quietly, looking up at the entrance to the tent as her father peeks in.

"Already on the sphere with that damn boy?" he says. "You just left! Should be visiting with your old man, damn girl..."

"Dad... not a good time. Really..."

"Rikku?" comes Gippal's voice from the sphere, breathless and he's panting heavily as he looks through. Falling back on his chair and trying to regain his composure, smiling when she turns around to face him. "Hey there, beautiful," he says.

"Hi, hot stuff," she says with a grin. She narrows her eyes with concern. "You okay? You sound like you've just run the entire Mi'ihen Highroad."

He chuckles a little, glancing upward at the clock on his wall. "It's just -- You were supposed to call two hours ago. What happened? Your old man kept you busy?"

"'Hot stuff'? Why are you callin' him that?" she glances at Cid's skeptical expression before shooing him out of the tent.

"I'll be out in a little while, Dad, just give me a few minutes, please!"

She sits back down in her chair and glances guiltily at Gippal. "Brother took forever to land... he drove slow and was complaining about a sandstorm and stuff, and then Dad wanted to visit and wouldn't leave me alone... if you're busy, I can call later..."

He shakes his head, pointing in the direction of the tent flap. "I think you're busier than I am. Besides, I just wanted to check up on you. Y'know, before I turn in for the night." He leans back in his chair, feeling a lot less tense now that he can see her. "You've had a look at the machina? How long do you think it'll take to fix them?"

She bites her lip. "The machina... they're pretty fried. Four days at the least, especially with just me working on them."

He frowns. "Four days? That's... kinda long." He hesitates a moment, his eyes scanning the workers' schedule list on his desk. "Maybe I can pull a team of guys out and send them to Bikanel for you..."

She shakes her head and sighs. She wishes she could touch him and make that weird feeling of distance go away. "No, it's okay. You've got things that need to be done back there, and I really don't do anything that Aulyne can't do. You aren't losing any manpower with me out here."

He shrugs. "Maybe just one or two then. I should've never sent you there by yourself. It's too much work."

"Gippal, it's okay. I can manage it. I can handle pretty much any machine you throw at me." She smiles at him.

He gives her a skeptical look. Not really sure what to say now because she could be either wanting to save him trouble or wanting to spend as much time as possible away from the temple. "Yeah, but... Alright. Fine."

She gives him a skeptical look back, because she can't decide on if she really did just wear him down or if he's giving in too easily. "I wouldn't mind if _you_ came down to help..."

He smiles a little at that. "You reject a team of workers and yet you want _me_." He places his hands behind his head and leans back, smirking ruthlessly. "I think you want me for more than just my technical skills..."

She nods and grins back. "Yeah. You make a nice pillow." With a sigh, she leans back and scans the tent. "There's not enough pillows in this tent."

He frowns again, wondering why he hadn't made better preparations for her accommodations earlier. She's just gotten better after all, and he still has to be careful around her. After a short pause, he says, "I can't come now, I'm still needed around the temple. It's Friday today, yeah?" He glances at his calendar on the wall. "How about Sunday?" He turns back to look at her, smiling. "Temple closes early anyway. I'll see you Sunday."

She smiles back, and relaxes a bit. "Sunday, it is. I'll make sure to grab an extra sleeping bag and stuff..." With a sigh, she leans her head into her hands. "I pissed Aulyne off just by calling."

"Oh?" And he remembers Aulyne's cheery attitude when she had called him in about Rikku. "Don't worry about her. And don't worry about the sleeping bag either." He chuckles lightly, "I'm not even sure if I'll be able to spend the night. It's a long ride, and I need to be here Monday morning."

"You can't take a day off? You never take a day off." She frowns slightly, twisting her hair in her fingers. "I'll have Brother take you back, it'll be faster."

He doesn't want to say that taking a whole day off just to see her in their four day absence is not worth it. "I don't know if _Brother _will make the ride any _faster_. Besides, I'll probably be able to help you enough and you might be able to come back with me on Sunday."

"Maybe," she sighs. She doesn't want to mention the fact that she would like to spend time with him outside of Djose for a little while. She doesn't really think he'll like that. But she's kind of unhappy that he won't even consider the idea. "Alright, well... I'll talk to you in the morning, I guess. I should go and visit. Haven't seen my family in months."

He nods, a little reluctantly because he can sense a change in her tone, even though he doesn't want to address it. "Alright. Say hi to your Pops and even Brother for me." He forces a smile. "You'll call?"

"If I can. Maybe you should call. I don't want you to have to wait on me again." She shrugs and waves a bit at the sphere lens before pressing the disconnect option on the screen and staring at the static. Then, she pushes her thoughts aside and stands up, leaving the tent to get reacquainted with the desert and her family.

* * *

He deliberately takes a longer time to gel his hair this morning, partly because he's still a little bit angry over having to wait for Rikku's call yesterday, and partly because he wants to look good so that when she _does_ see him, she won't mind he made _her_ wait a couple minutes or so.

When he's done, he heads out of his room and jogs downstairs, his footsteps thundering throughout the temple. It's still early in the morning, and the workers have only begun entering. He smiles and waves at some of them, feeling in a particularly good mood today even though it took him forever to fall asleep last night without Rikku beside him. But somehow, knowing that she's going to be one of the first faces he sees this morning – on the CommSphere – makes him forget all about it, and he can't wait to get into his office and call her up.

He thinks he's getting too excited over her, and it's very uncharacteristic of him behave this way. But he doesn't regret it. Something about her makes him feel alive, different. He's grown so used to life with her – even if it's just been a mere two months – that already, the first 24 hours or so without her presence in the temple he misses her. He misses their morning banter, her simple breakfasts, the fact that he can hold her and kiss her anytime he wants.

She's kind of like his girlfriend, he thinks – not that they've ever officially said it, but they're doing all the right things. The type of girlfriend that's more than a weekend fling or the kind you only go to when you're just horny. No. Rikku's like the kind of girlfriend that he wants to keep. The kind of girlfriend he's never had. And he thinks it's okay to get excited over that sometimes.

He reaches his office and settles in his chair, turning on the CommSphere and connecting to Rikku's in Bikanel. He decides to lean back a bit, and maybe hold a clipboard in his hand so he looks busy and not like he just woke up and spent all morning getting ready for her. Because that's a little desperate, and no girl likes a desperate guy.

But when he looks up, he notices there's no signal; a blank screen and it's not connecting. He doesn't understand why Rikku's not picking up. It could be that she overslept, or maybe she just stepped out for a bit. So he waits another 15 minutes before trying again, still with no luck.

He frowns, debating over whether or not to leave it and try reaching her another time or wait and try every 15 minutes. The waiting part he doesn't like. He already did that yesterday – for two hours. And he's got to do it _again_ today? C'mon, he's got a Faction and workers and machine to take care of. Not wait around like a lovesick – _likesick_ – puppy.

He wonders if he's overreacting too quickly. Last night, it wasn't her fault for being late. And perhaps it's not her fault this time either. She probably has a reasonable explanation, but he just doesn't know if it's worth his while waiting around for it.

There's a knock on his door and tells the person to come in, shutting off the Commsphere. Aulyne enters.

"Making you breakfast," she says. "What would you like?"

He shrugs a bit, starring at the Commsphere, as if a signal would be beeping any moment now, any moment. "Anything would be fine, thanks."

She pauses a moment, watching his face carefully. "Are you sure? You seem a little troubled this morning." She grins brightly. "I can make you something extra special to cheer you up."

He laughs a little, shaking his head at her tone. How she makes him sound like a pathetic little child that can't get over his lost toy. "Really, anything will be fine. I'm fine." He stands up, walking toward her, out of the office. He closes the door behind them. "I should probably have a check on how Experiment G's going."

Aulyne smiles. "Last I heard they had Rikku try battling it to test its strength, but it broke down again. I think they're trying to find the repair manual as we speak."

He sighs, chuckling a bit at the thought of little Rikku taking on such a large machine. "Yeah, I should probably help them out."

Aulyne shoves him lightly, shaking her head in teasing manner. "No way. You've got to eat first, or you won't have enough energy."

He pushes her back and she shoots him a dirty look and he laughs. "Well, I would eat if you'd make me something already," he says, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"And I'd make you something if you'd tell me already. But I guess you're fine with cold milk and cereal." She folds her arms across her chest as she walks alongside him. "I can get that done in two minutes."

"Alright, go already. Make me food, woman," he says, backing up a little because he knows she's going to hit him for that.

Instead, she sticks out her tongue playfully, hissing, "Sexist." And she reminds him an awful lot like a certain other Al Bhed girl. "…What?"

And he looks up, realizing that he'd been staring at her too long and he turns away. "Nothing. Actually if you don't mind, two slices of toast and some butter would be fine. I don't really have time to sit and eat."

She nods, heading upstairs as he heads to the workrooms. The rest of his day is spent quite casually. And he realizes that work-life without Rikku is still the same work-life. He still does interviews, Zy still blows up stuff, and he still has the bills to go over (which might be a challenge without Rikku, but he's done it before, he can do it again). The only major difference he sees so far is outside of work-life.

When he notices Aulyne coming out of the laundry room with a basket of her clothes, he wonders if she'll mind teaching him – or even, doing his things in Rikku's place.

* * *

She sits in the middle of a small Al Bhed style lean-to, thrown up in the sand around one of the broken machines so the sun won't wear her down. Her face is stained with grease, but she doesn't mind. A week without a grease stain is a week wasted, after all. And she wasted a week in recovery.

A wrench hits her in the head as it flies around one side of the machine, and she scowls, removing her welding helmet. "What was that for?"

"Cunno. Lost my grip!" Brother says loudly, reaching around the hunk of metal for the wrench. "Give it. Give here."

"Nuh-uh! You're gonna throw it at me again! You coulda killed me, if I wasn't wearing the helmet!"

"I hit you harder than that before... stop whining." She shakes her head, because his horrendous accent hasn't improved much in her time away.

With a sigh, she glances at the early afternoon sun outside and takes a drink of water from her canteen. She's never been happier to be inside. She never thought her home was this stifling, but after spending the majority of the year in chilly Bevelle and two months in rainy Djose, she's not shocked that she's actually breaking a sweat.

"Are you staying here, Rikku?" Brother asks, tightening some bolts on the mostly repaired side of the machine.

"Staying here?" she asks, pulling her hair into a lopsided ponytail before putting the helmet back on. Absently, she sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she holds up the welding rod and fuses the pieces amid flying sparks.

"With Pops? He is happy to see you."

She shrugs. "I'm happy to see him, too. And you."

He watches her for awhile as she welds, waiting until the sparks are well away from him to move toward her. She purposefully avoids his gaze and stares instead at the flying sparks, blinking furiously against the red streaks left across her vision as a bi-product.

"Why have you been missing?" His voice is quiet; such a rarity for Brother that she turns to him and almost drops the hot welding rod on her bare legs.

"I haven't been missing! I've just been busy! Dad knew I was in Djose!"

"You were missing, before Djose. Even Yuna can't find you!"

"Couldn't find me."

"Couldn't find you."

"Very good." She tosses the rod aside, listening to it steam in the sand. "Well... I was just trying out life on my own, that's all."

"You are a people person, Rikku."

"I had people. I wasn't completely alone!"

"People. But not us." He begins peeling the next section of metal off the top of the machine so that she can rewire and reprogram the second half of the machine. She looks up at him in confusion.

"Well... they weren't... well, they weren't the kind of people I would think you guys would..." She shakes her head and shuts up, reaching for the new wires. "Anyway, let's get this thing done... Gippal's coming to help tomorrow, so if we can get two done no-" And her eyes widen as she drops the wiring right back into the sand. "Gippal! I was supposed to... cred..."

She runs out of the tent, glancing at her wristwatch as she makes her way back to the main camp. Three forty-nine. PM. And she was supposed to wait for him to call that morning. She was working on the machines, and with Brother's help had even gotten two of the seven repaired. But somehow, she didn't think he'd be too happy that she hadn't answered.

When she gets back to her tent, she peels off her gloves and tries to wipe at the grease stain on her cheek. She only makes it worse, so she leaves it alone.

She tries for half an hour to get a hold of him. She doesn't know why no one is picking up in his office. It makes her nervous. Even Aulyne was there to pick up, yesterday.

And Aulyne isn't there now. Gippal isn't there, either. And that makes her even more nervous.

* * *

It's nearly midnight when he finally retires to his office, having spent the whole day helping with Experiment G, preparing for Nhadala's new shipment, and debating on whether or not to fire Zy once and for all before he blows another hole in the ground deep enough to reach the Farplane.

Normally, he'd ask for Rikku's advice because she's more of a people-person than he is. But this time, Aulyne stepped in and suggested that they simply remove him from any task involving explosives. He wonders why he hadn't thought of that before.

As he looks over the forms on his desk, reading the same line fifteen times over, he finds himself constantly wanting to fall asleep from exhaustion. But he spent his whole day out of the office today, and he's got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, especially without Rikku around.

Suddenly, he wonders if she's in her tent right about now. Not that she should be expecting his call, because she clearly forgot in the morning. But he still would like to speak to her. He still misses her and didn't they have plans to meet up tomorrow?

He presses his fingers into the CommSphere button, staring at the screen with a sigh, having grown used to the flashing text with the word, "_Connecting_". And even though he thinks it's very likely at this hour, he still hopes that "_Signal Not Found_" will not be following.

* * *

She groans as she removes her face from her pillow and reaches for the CommSphere, her face still streaked with grease from the day's work. She's too exhausted to bother to clean it until morning, and she's having too much trouble sleeping without Gippal to mind that the sphere is going off.

She presses the button and rests her head lightly on the pillow again, propping the sphere up on it's side. She smiles softly when she sees his tired face staring back at her, because either he too can't sleep, or he hasn't tried. "Hi, Gipp."

He smiles when he sees her, all tired too. "Hey, Beautiful." He tries not to frown too much when he says, "You missed my call this morning. Twice."

She nods. "I know. I was working and it slipped my mind... I came back as soon as I remembered, and I called for awhile, but no one answered." She sighs, because she's still a little bothered by that. But then she smiles with a little bit of pride. "Brother and I got four of the machines done. Only three to go." Then she frowns again. "I'm kind of sore, though."

He narrows his eyes. "Sore? Are you sure it's just from working on those machines?" He leans closer toward the screen. "Hey, don't push yourself, alright? I told you, I'll be down tomorrow."

She nods and touches the screen briefly, wishing he were already there. "You don't have to come down, Brother and I can get them done and I can come back tomorrow night. He's more helpful than I thought he'd be, y'know?"

He chuckles a bit at that. "Oh yeah? Well, it's about time he's useful for something." He pauses a little before answering, "I don't mind going down to see you. And I might as well talk to Nhadala while I'm there. Maybe thank your father in person for the funding."

She nods, yawning a bit. "I saw Nhadala this afternoon. She looks relaxed. Which is different, for Nhadala." She watches him silently for a moment before she opens her mouth again. "I'm having trouble getting to sleep without you, mister..." she says in a light tone, though she's serious.

He smirks at that, sort of wishing he could just reach through the screen and hold her. "Of course you do." He doesn't want to say that he actually _can_ go to sleep right now, even without her, because he's so tired from work. So instead, he leans back in his chair, and stares at her with an amused grin. "Guess I'll just have to make it up to you somehow when I see you tomorrow, huh?" He watches her grin and plant her face into the pillow, nodding. He misses flirting with her like this. Making her blush and turn away. It's only been a day but they do this _all_ the time whenever they're together, and he feels as if he has to restrain himself at work now that she's not around. He taps his finger against the screen, trying to get her to look back up. "Unless... you don't want me to."

She frowns into the pillow and picks her head up, looking back at him. She hopes she doesn't look too crestfallen when she says, "Brother and I can fix them... I guess."

He raises his eyebrow. "You trust Brother more than me?" He forces a smile. "And besides, I'll go, we'll finish the machines together, and I can bring you back right away."

She smiles sincerely at him, although tired, and she sighs contentedly. "I don't trust him more. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to come all the way down here just to see me and fix some dumb machines." She blushes lightly. "I want you to, I'm lonely without you." She gestures around the little empty tent.

He nods, smirking a little. "Yeah, I'm good company." But then he glances downward, feeling odd because his whole office is quiet -- and the temple quiet as well -- and only being able to hear his voice and hers, makes him thinks that he's a little lonely too.

"Me too, I hope." She yawns, hoping she looks cute instead of ridiculous, and leans back on her pillow. "Wait until you see my dad's tent, it's multicolored."

He smiles at that. "I think I'd be seeing more of _your_ tent, Princess..." A knock at the door catches his attention and he stands up. "Hold on, okay?"

She nods and rests her head on her pillow, closing her eyes for the moment. "'kay..."

He walks over to the door and opens it, stepping back and nearly tripping when he sees Aulyne smiling back at him. "Guess what I just found out!" she exclaims.

His eye darts toward the CommSphere before his gaze returns to her. "What?"

She places both her hands against his chest, patting him excitedly. "There's an Al Bhed fair taking place in Luca tomorrow! We should go, don't you think?" She gives him an all-knowing grin. "It'll be a great chance to buy some discounted machine parts, and maybe do some advertising for the Faction, yeah?"

Rikku opens her eyes and stares at the sphere, watching what she can see. And she feels jealous. Because _that girl's_ hands are on _his_ chest. Because Aulyne is with him. _Rikku_ should be the one getting excited about some kind of Al Bhed Fair, asking him to go, playing with him to get him to say yes. Aulyne's all done-up, even at this time of night. She looks like her curls just rolled off the iron, whereas Rikku feels like she herself looks like she just rolled off a cliff. And Rikku's jealous because she used to be like that, too. And she's not sure why Gippal is just standing there with the other girl's hands on him. Why he's glancing nervously back at the CommSphere.

He rubs the back of his neck and grins back sheepishly. "I-I..." He looks over at the screen, where Rikku's face suddenly turns around and stares at the ceiling of her tent. "I... kinda had plans..." he says.

Aulyne frowns, folding her arms across her chest. "This is a once a year thing. It'll be fun, and you might end up saving the Faction a lot of money." Her gaze eventually follows his, and she jumps a little in surprise when she sees Rikku's face in the Commsphere. "Oh... Other plans, I see..."

Rikku turns her eyes away and listens intently. But then she frowns, too. "You should go, it sounds like fun."

He turns to look at her, and he's really unsure of what to say. Because on one hand he had already agreed to go see her, and they were going to spend time together tomorrow. And on the other hand, he can see her almost anytime he wants, but the fair apparently only comes around once a year. He hopes that she understands. "...Are you sure you're okay with it?"

She gives him a tired smile and nods, though she feels sick at the thought of him going anywhere with Aulyne. "Yeah. Business is important. You should go."

Aulyne nudges him on the side. "Yeah, you really should."

He turns back to look at Rikku, and he doesn't really want to go to the fair, but he kind of does. He misses her, but he can always see her again in just a matter of days, right? And he thinks he'll make it up to her then. Maybe he'll even find her something nice while he's at the fair. "Alright," he says to the both of them. He glances at Rikku. "I'll just wait until you come back from Bikanel, I guess."

She nods and pulls her blankets back up, because it's slightly cold in the desert night air. "Yeah... I'll see you then. Goodnight." And she reaches for the CommSphere button and disconnects, blinking in the sudden darkness of the tent. She fluffs her pillow and buries her face in it, trying not to think about the fact that he brushed their plans aside to go to some stupid fair with _her_.

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry the update took so long! Maybe we'll surprise you with another one quite soon! Hope you like it, and please leave reviews! _


	22. Month 2, Week 4, Sunday, 5:00 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 22**_

* * *

Aulyne's laughing behind him as she tries on the candy necklace, twirling around on the airship bridge, her laughter reminding him of Rikku. And how he should be with Rikku and should be hearing _her_ laughter instead. But he can't deny that he had fun today. Aulyne had been great company, and he's starting to see her in a different light than he had before. As a matter of fact, he's glad she was here today, or else he would've never been able to buy his gift for Rikku.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Five?"

He thinks that's a substantial amount of time. Thinks maybe he can get Aulyne in on helping Rikku out with the machines, too. And with the three of them, they'll probably get it all finished tonight, he's sure of it. And he'll conveniently take them all back to Djose afterward.

"We're gonna stop by Bikanel," he tells her.

She comes up behind him, her mouth twitching. "You... wanna see her already?"

He nods, and she nods back. The airship is silent aside from the sounds of the engine. He notices that she doesn't complain. She doesn't comment. And it makes him a little relieved because he knows that she finally gets it. That she understands and respects that fact that he's a one woman man now.

* * *

She sits in the sand under the tent, staring at the last machine to be conquered. At least, that's how she's been thinking of it. She's glad she had Brother's help yesterday. Nhadala even came by to give her praise for being able to fix them without many problems. After taking a long drink from the canteen, she stands up and wearily starts peeling sheet metal back for the hundredth time that day.

When she sees Gippal walk through the door, the first thought that comes to mind is '_I wish he hadn't come, after all..._'. Because she's sweaty and dirty and all the things a girl shouldn't be, and the other girl behind him is pretty and cute and everything Rikku isn't.

But he doesn't notice all of that as much as he notices the slight frown on her face upon seeing him. The fact that her eyes seem to want to be directed elsewhere, and that makes him feel a bit awkward. He wonders if he made a mistake by coming here. Gripping the bag in his hand, he smiles at her, spreading his arms slightly for a hug. "Surprise," he says.

She drops her crowbar in the sand and walks into his slightly open arms, hugging him tightly. Because she missed him. Because as much as she hates the fact that she doesn't look cute like Aulyne, he came to see her anyway. And that means something. "I like this surprise," she says, blowing her bangs out of her face as she smiles up at him.

He swiftly kisses her on the mouth before letting go, holding up his bag. "And I got you something while we were in Luca, too." He wonders for a moment if he should give Aulyne credit for it, but he's not sure if Rikku will appreciate it too much.

"You did?" she asks, her voice rising a bit. The fact that he brought her a present has to stand for something, too. She kisses his cheek lightly, even though she's tentative about opening the bag. With a giggle, she glances over at Aulyne, deciding she should try to be civil. "Should I be nervous about this?"

"I don't think you should," he tells her with a small laugh. He gives her the bag and glances over at Aulyne who's standing by the door with her head peeking outside the tent flap. He nods slightly in her direction. "She-um… Helped me pick it out for you," he says, hoping Rikku doesn't think it's strange since they're both women anyway.

She grins at him and grins at Aulyne too. Because Aulyne wouldn't have helped him pick something out unless she was finally starting to understand her and Gippal's relationship.

Rikku laughs happily when she pulls out a few pairs of underwear, brightly colored, simple, and yet perfect. She's glad he remembered and that he actually ventured into the store to buy them. And she's glad that Aulyne was there to help him, because she's almost positive they would be too frilly if he bought them himself. "I love them!" she says with a smile, kissing him again before scanning through. "You're not allowed to wash them, I love them so much!" She turns and smiles genuinely at Aulyne. "You got my style right! Thanks for helping him!"

Aulyne turns, and she's stunned for a short moment, looking behind her to see if Rikku was referring to somebody else. But no, she was thanking her. And that makes Aulyne feel _happy/regretful_; she's happy that she could help the both of them, and yet, she's regretful that she helped improve their relationship with each other. It's the kind of regret that stems from jealousy, she thinks. And she knows she's still jealous, but she _is_ sincerely trying to get over it. And maybe she'll even be like, girlfriends with Rikku. She's never had a girlfriend -- someone to talk to about boys and stuff, and hang out with and go shopping. And she thinks it'll work because they've got similar "_styles_", and evidently, similar taste in men.

"It's no problem," Aulyne replies, before turning back and starring through the tent flap again.

Rikku carefully tucks the underwear back into the bag and sets them aside. She points at the machine she was stripping with a sigh. "That's the last one. Once we figured out what was wrong it wasn't as hard to fix as I thought. The hard part is the reprogramming, but it's really not so bad..." She wonders if he'll be shocked that she got them all done so quick, like Nhadala was.

His gaze follows her pointing finger and he smiles at all the work she's managed to accomplish. He is admittedly surprised; she's never done work like this back in Djose. He thinks it's an unfair argument because back in Djose, she was pregnant and sick, and she couldn't do much around the place to help. But even so, there's that sort of proud, beaming grin on her face that makes his chest tighten a bit. Makes him feel sad a little bit. Because he feels as if he's been holding her back all this time, and the desert is where she can unleash all her energy. As if the desert is where she feels free. Because he's a little bit overprotective of her.

"That's great." He bends down to take a closer look. "Looks like you didn't even need me around here."

She bends next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She lightly kisses his neck after making sure that Aulyne is still looking out the tent flap and whispers in his ear. "Maybe not for the machines. But I do need you." And she hopes she didn't get too mushy on him. Because he might get all quiet and broody if she did, and this isn't the time for broody Gippal, she doesn't think.

He hears Aulyne leave the tent and he silently thanks her. Hopes that she's not upset, but is glad that she is at least not showing it. Not now when he finally has his time with Rikku. "Yeah?" he smirks, running his hand through her hair and down to her shoulders. "Need me to do what, Princess?"

She glances slightly down and runs her fingers over the muscles in his forearm, smiling a tiny smile.

He leans backward, taking a few steps and settling on the metal stool behind him. He pulls her toward him, keeping his hand on her nape. "...'Cause I can do _a lot_."

She presses herself close to him and leans close, nuzzling his nose with her own. "I just need you. All that other stuff's a bonus... a very good bonus."

He lets his mouth brush lightly against hers, teasing her lips a little as his hands press against the small of her back and he pushes her into a sitting position on his lap, her legs slightly wrapped around his torso. "How come _I_ don't get a bonus?"

She flicks her ponytail behind her as she leans her head to the side, teasing his neck with small nips and kisses as she makes herself comfortable on his lap. "_I_ can do a lot, too, y'know."

He smirks, shaking his head as he glances at her. Well, you're not doing much now."

She bites him a little harder as punishment for that statement, and then pushes her hips against his as she looks him in the eye. "We're in a public tent, now. I can't do much here that would be considered ethical."

He turns his head to the side, his mouth against her bare shoulder and his hands now wandering dangerously up her thighs. He's gone one too many days without touching her like this, and frankly, he doesn't care if they're in the middle of Luca Square. He kisses her skin. "Wanna bet?"

"I don't bet against you, I always lose." She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through his hair before letting her hands slide over his chest, readjusting herself in his lap and grinding a bit against him. Accidentally, of course.

"Yeah...but... but then _I_ win," he says in between kisses, stopping momentarily when he reaches her breast. His hand slipping right underneath her skirt. "And I share the prize with you anyway."

She smiles at him, an uncharacteristically seductive smile, and pulls his lips back to hers, tugging at his lower one with her teeth.

"You're gonna eat me with all this biting," he mumbles, squeezing one of her butt-cheeks just enough to make her jump back a little in surprise. And he grins at her before catching her lips again, his fingers doing that thing she's always jealous about.

"I can't help it if you taste good..." she mumbles back, kissing him for a moment as she raises a shocked eyebrow at his daring. And she can't say that she's necessarily ready for his fingers to be where they are, not yet, despite how much she wants them to be. So she kisses him hard for a long moment before pushing his hand away, just slightly.

She jumps away from his lips when she hears an angry yell behind them, in the direction of the tent flap.

Gippal turns with her, catching Brother's snarl. He practically drops Rikku off his lap, managing a carefree smile as he stands up and starts walking backwards. "It's not what it looks like," he says.

"You... you keep greasy hands off my sister!" Brother yells out. And Rikku steps between the two, trying to be the voice of reason, though she doesn't know why she's even bothering.

"Brother, calm down. He's fine, I'm fine. You don't need to get mad." She holds her hands out in front of her angry, prowling sibling and groans as he tries to get past her. "Ya really, really don't need to get mad..." she tells him, hoping her aggravation doesn't show on her face. Hoping that he doesn't run off to get Cid.

Gippal scoffs a little, no longer surprised and worried. He thinks he should be more so upset that Brother interrupted his first intimate moment with Rikku in a long time. Even if she was starting to push him away. "Maybe you should just mind your own business," he retorts.

She gives Gippal the warning look and stays between them, taking Brother by the shoulders. She hates having to explain things to him. "It's okay," she whispers quickly, so Gippal can't hear. "You can't kill him, okay, we're involved. And if you killed him, I'd kill you. And you know I'm not kidding." She can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "I'm not joking. Go 'way."

He glares at Gippal for a few moments, quietly fuming and protesting against her grip, but finally, he stops trying to get past her and simply glares. "Nhadala is looking for you, Rikku," he states, his angry growl not yet gone. And he stomps out of the tent.

She stays still for a moment before turning back to Gippal. "I told you the public tent wasn't a good idea!"

He shrugs his shoulders, tempted to reach out and kiss her again before he remembers how she'd pushed his hand away earlier, so he stops himself. "It's okay. It was worth it."

She smiles and grins at him, walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck. "Yes, it was. It would have been even better if my dad had walked in, instead." She chuckles and shudders, thinking about how that might've ended.

He gives her a weak smile, partly because he doesn't want to think about Cid when he's still horny, and partly because Rikku's warming up to him again. That she wasn't trying to reject him earlier; he just went too far. "I'm sorry," he says without thinking.

She brushes her fingertips over his cheek and smiles. "Why?"

He doesn't really want to explain it out loud, at all. What, _I'm sorry for having my hand up your skirt?_ So, he crosses his arms behind his back instead, leaning in to give her a _tiny_ kiss on the forehead before pulling back completely.

She gets what he means from the simple gesture, and she smiles softly, pulling him close again. "It's okay. I don't mind, really. It was just getting risky... and I'd rather wait until we can be comfortable, you know? Not in a public tent with sand and sharp nails all over the place." She goes on her tip-toes to give him a _tiny_ kiss on the forehead and grins as she whispers in his ear. "And so maybe I can wear those great new panties you got me."

He laughs lightly, feeling relieved now because he doesn't know how long he'd be able to go before he pulls something like that again. "Why don't you try them on right now?" he says, eyeing the little bag.

She laughs as she pulls his face to hers, teasing his lips again, tickling his side. "Risky, remember?"

He shakes his head confidently. "Don't worry," he says in an assuring tone. "I'll cover you."

"Cover me physically or proverbially?" she asks with a wink. She sighs heavily, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "We could finish this machine now... or you could stay with me tonight, in my tent, so I could uhm... ya know, try those on so you can make sure you like 'em. Make sure you don't wanna discolor 'em again. My tent isn't so public, you know..."

He reaches behind him and grasps her hands, pulling them down to rest against his chest as he leans in toward her. "Yeah. Some things we do shouldn't be seen in public anyway," he says, kissing her softly.

She kisses back, and she thinks distractedly about how strange it is that just two days apart has done... _this_ to them. "No, they shouldn't." She smiles as she catches his lips again, perfectly at home in his grasp.

"And besides, I'm the only one that gets to see you in those panties anyway," he says with a smirk. He brushes the bangs out of her face, letting his fingers slide down the edge of her face to cup her chin. He turns her head up to look at him, all smiling and flushed. He leans in, and whispers just before he kisses her, "...And the only one that gets to see you out of them."

A cough by the tent entrance catches both of their attentions.

She smiles sidelong at him as she glances toward the entrance, slightly annoyed that Brother would come back. But it isn't Brother at all.

"Nhadala? What... uhm... hi? Did you need something?"

Nhadala forces herself to not frown, never having been a woman to approve relationships at work. But this is Gippal, after all. And he certainly doesn't mind, she thinks as she eyes his hand curving protectively around Rikku's waist.

"I wanted to talk to you," Nhadala explains, forcing a smile. "About the machines... and I guess, with Gippal here, it'll make it much easier to settle everything."

"Oh... okay. Uhm... should we sit, or...?" She glances at Gippal, slightly confused. "I'm almost done with them, I promise. I've been working nonstop all day. I was just taking a little break."

"Oh, that was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about!" she suddenly beams. She turns to Gippal. "Rikku's the best mechanic I've seen around here in a long while. She's been doing an excellent job fixing these up, and in record time too!"

Gippal gives the blonde in his arms a warm smile. He thinks she needs to hear this kind of encouragement after such a rough couple of weeks.

"In fact--" Nhadala continues, hand on her hip. "-- I think, with her around here, we might be able to salvage all those machines that the Yevonite groups keep messing with. We can send them to Djose without worrying about them falling apart on the way over." She glances at Rikku. "What do you say? Think you can help us out?"

Rikku sighs heavily, biting her lip. "I... well..."

It's good to hear that she's done good work. Great that Nhadala wants her to stay. But she's already having trouble sleeping without him next to her, and it's only been a few days. So what would she do if she stayed indefinitely?

"Can I think about it for a little while?"

"Of course," she replies. She gives Gippal a glance. "And I'm sure Gippal will arrange a reasonable wage for you if you decide to stay. We could really use your help!"

Gippal gives her a weak smile as she leaves the tent, already not liking the idea of paying to be away from Rikku. And so, he glances down at her, seeing the conflicted look on her face. Not a confident one. Not a confident _No, I want to stay in Djose_ kind of look. And he can't really say that he's surprised. He's disappointed, but not surprised.

She turns to him and sighs, glancing back at the tent flap. "Did you know about this?" she asks unhappily. Of course it would be nice to stay in Bikanel with her father, with her brother... But she thinks it might be nicer to stay in Djose, with her Gippal. "I don't care about money... I mean... I wouldn't mind hanging out here with Pops and Brother, but other people really could figure this out, yeah? That's all I do, is figure it out, I'm really not some kind of great mechanic! It doesn't take genius to fix these stupid, stupid hunks of metal, y'know? Just a little time... and I don't... I..."

He puts his hand to her mouth to shut her up before pulling it back and soothing her with soft mumbles. "Of course you're not a genius," he teases. "And we can find other people... They're ultimately just machines anyway. And I've got a whole Faction of workers that are more than capable of working on them."

For once, she ignores his teasing and just settles with a slightly playful glare as an answer. "But why haven't you sent any here before?"

"Uhh... Well, we're a little short on good mechanics _for now_. And most of them still need more training and experience. Besides--" He frowns slightly. "--I think Nhadala can manage for a few more months before they're ready enough to be sent down here."

"But can the Faction stay ahead with all the crappy parts you've been getting in the shipments?" she asks carefully, wishing Nhadala had just left them the hell alone to enjoy each other's company.

He gives her an easy smile. "Of course. The only problem really, like she said, is that they usually end up falling apart even more on the ride over to Djose. And it's just easier to have someone patch it up before they're sent."

She sighs and walks over to the half finished machine, sitting in the sand next to it as she reaches inside to start taking the wires out of the second side. She's quiet as she thinks. And really, the job itself doesn't sound so bad. And neither does the location. But... what about... other things?

"It's easier but it's not necessary," he suddenly feels like adding as he takes a seat down next to her. "I have a few guys I can send here... Maybe even Aulyne. I'll talk to Nhadala about it; five of them must be equal to one of you, right?" he says with a smile.

"But then you have to pay five of them. And not just one of me. Especially when I'm even taking pay." She leans her head back in the sand and sighs. "I don't know. I like the sound of the job." She blushes slightly. "It's just, what about _us_?" And she looks at him uncertainly, because the word 'us' hasn't really been mentioned before. The kissing, the other things... sure. But never the actual 'us'.

"Us?"

He doesn't think she sounds as sincere as she wants to sound. Because if she's really concerned about the '_us_', she wouldn't like the sound of the job. Having to paying a couple of workers shouldn't stand in between '_us_'. And he can tell exactly how this conversation will end.

"I don't need you to stay here because you want to save the Faction money. Those people _need_ jobs," he explains. "But if you _want_ to stay here, then go ahead." He stops when he realizes how bitter that sounded. And not wanting to get into an argument with her, he adds with a smile, forced, but a smile, "And besides, I'm the boss. I can see you anytime I want."

She drops a section of wire and just looks at him for a few minutes, because she can tell the smile isn't real, and she can tell that he isn't too happy. But she doesn't know if he's not too happy because she finally brought the 'us' up or because he doesn't want her to consider staying. She reaches for his hand and softly traces lines on his palm, biting her lip.

He closes his hand, trapping her fingers. "Do you _want_ to stay?"

She sits up and stares at their locked hands. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I already told you. If you want to stay, go ahead." He releases her fingers. "But don't think you're doing anyone any favours by doing so."

She pulls her knees to her chest, resting her head on them as she traces her finger along in the sand. "I only want to stay if nothing changes with me and you..." she murmurs, knowing she needs to stop talking before she pulls the conversation into even more dangerous territory than they're already treading. "Let's just not think about this until the morning, okay? Get this thing done... then I can try on those panties for you, and if you want, you can even take them off..." She smiles to cover up her anxiety at the decision, and she hopes he can't see through it.

He admits that he's a little surprised she hadn't yelled back at him for saying what he said. And instead, even offers him sex. He's confused, and feeling sort of guilty as he watches her crouch by the machine on the ground. "You know what, just take a break. You're finished for today. I'll do the rest." He gestures for her to stand up and leave. "Go take a shower and get something to eat. I'll catch up with you later."

She thinks a shower sounds nice, especially after she's been sitting in the sand all day. She smiles and gives him a small hug as she stands. "Okay... thanks. Uh... use the gold wiring instead of the copper. It works better. And the codes for the transponder are, uhm-" She digs around in her pocket for a moment for the paper "-right here. Kinda messy." She grins weakly as she points out her barely decipherable scrawl before leaving the shade of the work tent to the scorching heat outside.

* * *

_Two updates in two days -- our gift to you! Happy holidays everyone! Thank you for supporting us throughout the year. Perhaps you should expect a new years gift too... ;) Please leave a review!_


	23. Month 2, Week 4, Sunday, 9:30 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 23**_

* * *

_Warning: This chapter contains extremely detailed adult content. We recommend that ages 15 and under do not read. Judge your own maturity! Consider yourself warned!_

* * *

**__**

He finds Aulyne a tent of her own to stay in for the night, saying if she needs anything, he'll be in Rikku's tent. She hadn't given him an angered look when he said that, and that made him feel much better. That this thing he had with her is now slowly becoming more like friends. And friends are supposed to look out for one another, and so he makes sure she is given a proper mat to lie on and a blanket as well as something to eat before turning in for the night.

After a talk with Nhadala, telling her that Rikku still has yet to make her decision, he heads toward Rikku's tent. Noticing the lamp turned on and he can faintly see her shadow. It makes him smile a little.

* * *

She fussily straightens the blankets on the extra mat she's laid out right next to hers. She feels bad, for some reason, that the mats are all the desert can offer in terms of nighttime comfort. She knows that she doesn't sleep well on them after all this time of fluffy beds. Even with the mats, though, she thinks she'll sleep better than she has since she left Djose. Because he'll be with her.

She looks up as she hears the fabric of the flap move, and she smiles when he ducks under and walks in. He looks tired, and she feels a little guilty that she let him finish her work for her. Especially since they're in the desert and all he has to return to at night is a non-fluffy mat instead of a very cushy bed.

She reaches behind her for the extra blankets, setting them close by. "Did it give you any problems?"

He shakes his head, scoffing a little. "Piece of cake for someone like me." He walks over to her and bends down in front of her mat, his hands on his knees. "Because I'm a _genius_, you see."

She sighs and grins. "I know you are, don't rub it in." Tentatively, she reaches up and runs her thumb over his slightly smudged cheek. "Did you eat anything? I can go and get something for you, if you want."

"Aulyne... made me a sandwich earlier," he says carefully. He studies her face for any sign of _doubting_ of him again, and smiles when he can't see any. He kisses the tips of her fingers. "But you taste better."

She laughs and straightens her tank top. "_Sure_ I do. That girl's cooking is amazing. Even a sandwich would taste like heaven, I'm sure."

"It _was_ good." He laughs lightly. "I probably should have saved you some."

She shrugs lightly as she stands and dims the lamp a bit. "It's alright, I had a salad earlier." She reaches for a pair of pajama pants that are folded on a little chair in the corner. "Brother dropped these by for you. In case you didn't have anything to sleep in, he said."

Gippal raises his eyebrow. "Brother? The same Brother that caught us in the tent just a few hours ago, _THAT _Brother?"

She shrugs and nods. "He said that if you had to sleep in here with me, he'd prefer you have pants on."

Gippal takes the pants from her hands, draping it over a chair as he starts to undress. "Yeah, but... What would _you_ prefer, Princess?"

She looks him over, up and down, and just grins as she sits back on the mats.

He quickly changes into the pants, standing in the dimmest part of the tent because she's a lady after all and it's not very decent to change in front of a lady like that. He leaves his shirt off though. He's not _that _decent.

He makes his way back toward her, bending down to sit on the mat. He grins at her. "So, what now?" he asks.

She gives him a cute smirk before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Gippal..." And she can't help but let her smirk stay on her lips, because she forgot how much fun she has when she plays hard-to-get.

He frowns, watching as she lies down, pulling the blankets over herself as if he wasn't even there. "Hey, hey! What happened to the _'going to your tent 'cause it's all private?_' stuff. I worked all afternoon and all I get is '_Goodnight_'?"

She giggles helplessly, biting her lip as she tries to muffle the sound.

"Alright, fine, be like that." He falls onto his own mat. "G'night _Rikku_." But he's only able to remain still and silent for a few seconds before _accidentally_ rolling over to her side, and wrapping her tightly within his grasp.

She turns to him and laughs, running her hands over his bare shoulders without much hesitation. "Well, if you wanted more than goodnight, why'd you bother with the pants?" she asks, her voice amused.

"Cause apparently, all _you_ want is 'goodnight'," he says with an exaggerated frown.

"If all I wanted was 'goodnight', I wouldn't have been all prepared with the underwear and all."

He pulls away for a moment, looking down at her behind, slightly in disbelief that she actually decided to go through with it. "Really?" he asks, in case she's just playing mind games with him.

"Yes, really," she says, slightly exasperated now. "Now hurry up and kiss me or something before I change my mind!"

He smiles at that, leaning in and brushing past her lips with his, his hands beginning to slide down her sides... until he turns back around and lies on his own mat once again. He pulls over the entire blanket and wraps it around him. "Naw, I'm kind of sleepy now."

"Gippal!" She tugs lightly at the blanket and kicks the back of his leg. "Gippal, that's not fair." She scoots toward him and lets one arm drape about his waist as she figures out how best to drive him insane. Careful not to alert him to her plan, she leans in, holding her breath as she caresses his side through the blanket, and nibbles softly on his earlobe. "C'mon, Gip... wakey, wakey..."

"Oh, so _now_ she wants to wake up," he says, glancing over at her behind him. He feels her fingers sneak through the gap in the blanket, and run down his sides. "You might want to kiss me before I change my mind about sharing this blanket," he mumbles.

She sighs and shakes her head, a small smile on her lips as she leans in and first brushes her lips over his forehead, then his nose, his chin, before pausing. "You'd better let me share that blanket, sir, because no gentleman would let a lady fend for herself on a cold desert night like this one will be. No, a gentleman would warm things up a little." She laughs lightly before catching his lips with her own, tugging lightly on his arm to turn him back in her direction.

He chuckles, kissing her back and leaning over towards her. "I think it's warm enough, don't you?"

She sighs and leans her forehead against his, smiling. "Yeah... yeah, it is." She rubs the back of his hand and breathes his scent in deeply. "I missed you. A lot, a lot."

"Yeah but... You had fun without me. Out here, away from the cramped up temple..." He gives her a weak smile. "You have fun here. This is where you belong, don't you think, Princess?" he says, because he doesn't want to make her feel like she has an obligation to him in Djose.

"This is where every Al Bhed belongs." She sighs heavily, her mood suddenly a bit sour. Is he trying to get her to stay? Does... does he want her to be absent from Djose for good? "It's been nice seeing my dad and Brother... but it's all work out here. That's all I've done, is work. If work is fun, I've had plenty of it."

He hesitates for a moment, not wanting to wait until morning to discuss it. Wanting to know _now_ whether or not she plans on staying or going so he'll know how important the '_us_' really is to her. And so he'll know if he feels like sharing the blanket or not. "What are you goin' tell Nhadala tomorrow?" he asks her.

She rests her head on her arm as she turns on her side and stares up at him. "I'm going to tell her that I'll come and help out before the shipments are sent out to Djose and make sure it gets to the temple without people messing with it, and that's it. I want to go home with _you_."

He smiles, feeling much more relieved. He pulls back slightly and lifts the blanket so she can crawl under and lie beside him. He then kisses her, as if a thank you.

She kisses back, feeling much better now that he's given here some blanket back, along with a warm smile. When she pulls away, she's smirking a little. "I have a question for you." She tickles his stomach a little. "Why were you so very touchy feely this afternoon? Did you miss me _that_ much?"

He shakes his head with an innocent smile. "Naw... _You_ missed _me_ that much, and I just went with it."

She sighs heavily and pulls her hand away from his abdomen, tucking the blanket further around them. "Sure, sure."

He sinks his head against her neck, her scent making him go a little crazy. "And if you still miss me now, you can just say so."

She smiles as she reaches behind her to turn the already dim lamp all the way off, 'accidentally' pressing herself closer to him. "I do still kind of miss you..."

He glances at the unlit lamp and then back at her. "Don't say you're gonna tell me, 'goodnight'."

"Nonono." She blushes slightly. "You can just... you can see shadows when the lamps are on."

He laughs a little at that, bringing his hand up to caress her face. "And what kind of shadows are you thinkin' about, Princess?"

She smiles a little, feeling a bit dumb as she says, "Hori...zon...tal?"

He smirks, propping himself up with one elbow and he slides his fingers down her neck. "I'm thinking more like curvy ones..."

She leans her head back, grinning a bit at the light touch on her neck. "...I don't know, curvy, horizontal, standing up, whatever... I just don't want anyone _else_ in on it, yeah?"

He chuckles lightly, brushing his mouth against her bare shoulders, kissing a trail down as his hands move to the edges of her shirt. And he waits to see if she'll push him away again. "Standing...?"

She sighs and glances around the tent playfully. "The ceiling is a bit low."

He lets his hand slide underneath the fabric of her shirt, and he feels her abdomen clenching as he does so. "We can save that for another time then," he says.

"My thoughts exactly... especially since there are no walls in here for leverage. Y'know, 'cuz I'm kinda a lot shorter than you." She grins, deciding that even though she was uncertain and not ready earlier, she's waited too long to enjoy intimate time with him to not let it happen. "You can take that off, y'know," she says, indicating her shirt. "If you want."

He feels a little stupid, because he's not used to having to wait for official permission to take off a girl's shirt. He pushes it up, his fingers feeling around for a familiar strap but he doesn't find one. He smirks at her. "What, no bra?"

"Naw, I figured I'd make it easy on you." She laughs and pulls him in for a swift kiss, caressing his back lightly. "Now we're even, see? No shirts." She smiles a little, slightly nervous.

He looks down at her, bluish-white light outlining the edges of her face. And he can tell she's feeling a bit uncomfortable despite what she says. And he doesn't want to feel like he's taking advantage of her or something. He wants to make sure--

"You're okay with this, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." She tries to make a joke. "I wouldn't have fussed about the underwear, if not!" But she gets a little more serious, then, and she lightly runs her fingers through his hair. "I'm... I'm just a little unsure of _myself_. Just a little nervous, that's all. But I'm okay." She gives him a small, soft smile.

He nods, lowering his head as his mouth brushes lightly across the tip of her breast. He starts to tug the edges of her shorts. "I promise I won't leave you feeling _too_ sore in the morning," he says before pulling them off altogether.

She shivers a bit at the feel of his lips. "That's... that's good..." she mutters distractedly, running her fingers over his spine in a barely there sort of touch.

He slides his hand up the inside of her thigh, before gently pressing against her. Watching her eyes flutter lightly, and then pressing harder this time. Reminding himself to be slow and patient. And only if she's ready. Because he doesn't want her to be like another Aulyne.

She breathes deeply, bending her leg a bit so he can get a little closer, leaning up to kiss lightly at his neck. Silent encouragement, but encouragement all the same. Because she wants him to know she wants him, and she's not going to pull away this time.

He bends back down toward her breasts at the feel of her mouth on his neck. And he teases her a little with his tongue, his fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her underwear, and he can't help a little smirk 'cause he knows she's turned on. She's beautiful, he thinks, as he feels her body arch perfectly against him.

She lets out a breathy sigh and reaches down to the waistline of his pants, pulling them down slowly. "D'you like the panties?" she asks, her voice quiet as she leans back again, discarding his pants next to her shirt.

"I like 'em off you better," he says, easily pulling them off now that he doesn't sense any resistance from her. He sinks two fingers between her folds, hearing her sharply gasp and he kisses her cheek gently to sooth her. "I'll stop if you want me to," he assures.

"No… it's okay," she says lightly, closing her eyes as she tells herself to relax. "Don't stop." It's weird, she thinks, having his fingers inside of her and nothing else, this time. Weird, because it's okay now. And she likes the heat she feels, likes how she feels excited whenever his fingertips brush against that one spot. She moans a bit, more encouragement.

Three fingers this time and he can hear her breathing hard. Feel her body warm and hot. He chuckles a little. "Better than a blanket, yeah?"

She groans and gasps and bucks her hips against his hand, her cheeks red from the heat, not embarrassment. "Much, much better," she says, sighing as she leans her head back against the pillows, her back arching as his fingers fill her. "So much better..."

He suddenly curls his fingers _up_, and she's squirming violently now. And he's feels a little guilty for enjoying seeing her like this. She bites her lip as the pressure begins to be too much for her, and she closes her eyes as she moans his name, quietly so no one in the camp will hear.

"Gippal... that feels... oh..." And there he is again, hitting that one spot, just right, and she melts under his hot hands, breathing heavily as she digs her fingers into his shoulder.

He suddenly pulls his hand out, feeling her collapse back on the mat beneath him. Sweaty and panting and he can see her eyes looking at him in the dark, and he can tell she liked it. That he hadn't hurt her.

He takes her lips into his, and he kisses her deeply, sort of in an apologetic sort of way because he knows she's probably mad at him for pulling out so quickly. But he had his reason for it, and he doesn't actually want to say it out loud. That all they've ever done is _finger-fuck_. And wants more than just that. This was Rikku, after all. And they had an 'us' thing going on.

He eases up against her, gently pushing her legs apart. He runs his fingers over the folds again, because he's nothing like _Khaled_, and he's not going to enter if she's still too tight and risk hurting her. It'll be the first time for them, and he wants it done right. When he feels her touch his arm lightly, her face a bit of a faint smile he feels more assured. And he removes his hand, adjusting himself over her and sliding himself in. He hopes she won't push away because he doesn't know if he can handle her rejection after all they've been through.

She doesn't move for a moment as she adjusts to the unusual feeling of him inside her, of completeness. It's new, because doesn't remember feeling this way with Khaled. Not once. While she lets her body adjust, she looks him in the eye, reaching up to lightly stroke his cheek. She isn't expecting to see vulnerability in his gaze, but it's there. She likes that he's trying to support his weight, to keep from putting too much on her. Appreciates that he's being careful. She pulls him to her, gasping lightly as she feels him move slightly within, and she kisses him, the same kind of deep, gentle kiss that he offers when she needs comfort, because he still looks uncertain and unsure.

She keeps the kiss going as she slowly pushes her hips up to fully meet his, telling him, showing him that she's okay, and that she wants him to be okay, too. She runs her hands lightly over his back, tickling and squeezing his muscles as he begins to move slowly inside her, and all her attention is on him. She doesn't care if someone else hears her breathy moans, because Gippal is hearing them, hearing what he's doing to her, and that's all that matters. He's all that matters.

And suddenly he thrusts. Hard. And he can't really help himself as he does it again. Feeling her jerking under him and gasping and moaning. And he wants her to _feel_ it. He wants her to know, that for the first time in his life, this isn't just about sex.

She presses her face into the crook of his neck, already breathing hard from the sheer exhilaration of it. It's different than it's ever been before for her, more desperate, more real. It's hard, it's raw, it hurts, and still feels so good, and yet it's none of that at all at the same time. It's just him and her, it's just pure feeling. And she wishes she could do more than move with him and say senseless nothings, but since she's on cloud nine, she thinks it might... she can't think...

He pulls out slightly before pushing in again, his hands firm on the mat below them. He doesn't say anything. Doesn't talk smart talk. Doesn't try to use his sexy voice. He just listens to her, laboured breaths and shaky hands. Her legs snaking around his torso, pulling him closer. He bends his head down to kiss her softly, sliding one hand underneath her back and pressing her closer against him. Blowing at her eyelids softly so she'll close her eyes. Because he knows he's going to get rough with her for the next little while, and he wants her to know that he's three-quarters-sorry and one-quarter-not.

She closes her eyes, smiling as he blows air over her eyelids, as he pulls her closer. She knows he's apologizing for something with his actions, though she doesn't know what. But she doesn't mind. She's his, now, all his, and as she grips weakly at his arm, kisses his forehead, she wants him to know that. She tightens her legs around his body, shaking a little, but not too much. Sighs into his lips when she kisses him again.

He lifts her slightly off the mat, bringing her hips closer to him as he pushes himself deeper into her, watching as her head dips back onto the pillow, her muscles stretching and body burning hotly, wet with sweat. She gasps his name heatedly. He chuckles against her skin, calm and cool because he likes making her embarrassed. Likes knowing that he still has that effect over her. Even when his face's a little greasy and he still smells like machine. Even when she's pure and clean instead, soapy smelling and deserves much better than him.

She's flushed. She grips the blanket tight between her fingers, rolling her hips against him. Watches as his body flexes and tightens with each thrust and push. She gives out a loud moan, because he's filling and stretching her. He's laughing when he makes her crazy. She tightens her muscles around him, arching against him, her eyes fluttering as he repeatedly pushes deeper and she can't help but roll with it to make it last longer.

He groans a bit at the feel of her fingernails digging into his back, and he leans over her even more. The air around them is sticky and sweet and humid. But he's not complaining.

"Gippal..." she breathes, digging even harder because she's getting to the point where she can't handle it again. Ready to let go, even if she doesn't want to. Doesn't want it to end.

And he goes for it. Her moans filling the tent as he gives her one final thrust. "Rikku..." he whispers, closing his eyes momentarily, embarrassed but unable to pull back. His body freezing over her before relaxing and his mind is back again.

He chuckles lightly, pulling away and lying down next to her with his head against hers. He nips at her skin softly to help level her breathing as his finger draws lazy circles on her abdomen.

She catches her breath after a while, glancing at him with a smile. Every part of her feels hypersensitive, and as his fingers move over her abdomen, she can't help giggling softly.

She reaches over and traces her fingertips over his cheeks, over his forehead and lips, grinning as she lightly rubs away a small grease stain that's still intact near his hairline. She breathes in the extremely humid air and blushes slightly, because of all the places for it to finally happen, she never thought their first time would be in a tent. And she never could have imagined it better than that.

She doesn't want to get mushy on him now, because she doesn't want anything to get awkward. And awkward isn't okay, after that. She wants to tell him how she feels, but she thinks actions are worth more than words right now. So she kisses his fingertips lightly and stays quiet for a moment, until she can't stop her giddy giggles.

"I'm all tingly," she whispers.

He laughs a little at that, pulling her toward him so she can lean on his chest, their legs a bit intertwined as he pulls the blanket from beside him to cover them both. It's starting to feel cooler now and he keeps his arms securely around her. "Yeah, I'm not surprised," he replies with a smile.

She rests her head on his shoulder, tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach, pausing to tickle him every now and then. She doesn't know what to say back to that, so she just turns her face up and smiles sweetly at him, shivering slightly as she begins to cool down, even with the blanket and his body heat. But it's not all from the temperature.

His arm tightens around her as he feels her suddenly tremble. He gives her a lazy kiss, having already given her many earlier, and having her beside him is satisfactory enough. "I won't get mad at you for saying 'goodnight' now," he tells her.

"I don't know if I can sleep while I'm tingly," she says back, nuzzling him slightly as she turns toward him to get comfortable.

He caresses her back with constant movement, knowing that it isn't helping her 'tingly' situation, but he doesn't care anyway. "Then you're goin' be up for quite a while, aren't you?"

"Quite possibly, yes." With her eyes closed, she kisses his collarbone, her lips fluttering over his skin. "But I don't mind if you sleep."

"I'm not tired," he says. Or maybe, more truthfully, he doesn't _want_ to be tired. The thought of having to leave early tomorrow morning to get back to the temple and work is enough of a thought to draw energy out of him. But at least this time Rikku's coming with him. And being around her keeps him awake.

She listens to the quiet camp and sighs, completely contented in his arms. The tingle is fading a little, but the thrill of being next to him isn't. "I'm glad we stayed here, tonight," she says quietly. "And I'm glad we're going home in the morning."

He slides his hand over the lower portion of her abdomen, and although he can't see it, he knows she's blushing. "I'm glad, too. Even if your dad's just a couple of tents away." He suddenly grimaces at the thought. "I don't think he approves of me much right now. First the laundry and your underwear... and now you're not even _wearing_ underwear..."

She grimaces, too, at the thought of her father. "I forgot about him... well, as long as we weren't _too_ loud, I don't think he'll ever know that I'm not wearing underwear tonight." She smiles at him, her hand running low on his abdomen as well. "And he never brought up that laundry thing, again. He likes you, I think. You're a respectable young mechanic, just as any proper Al Bhed boy should be. And you have your own highly successful business, which is more than he can say for himself. I'd say he probably likes you enough to overlook the underwear issue." She smiles and runs a hand over his lower regions. "We won't tell Brother you took his pants off, either."

He laughs into the crook of her neck, wrapping a leg over her and pulling her close. He hesitates for a moment, their breathing keeping his mind calm and everything around him feels surreal. "You're making me breakfast tomorrow, yeah?" he asks.

"If they'll let me in the kitchen, then sure," she answers quietly, yawning slightly. "Too long without my salty potatoes?"

He kisses her neck, starting a trail up to her lips. "_Way _too long," he says, pausing momentarily to find her eyes in the dark. "And too long without you as well," he quietly admits.

She smiles, looking into his eyes with some difficulty in the very dark tent. "Then I'll do my best to get those potatoes made for you tomorrow." She presses her forehead to his, sighing. "I'm glad you missed me, too," she whispers.

He nods lazily, grinning against her skin. "I miss making you all _tingly_." He kisses her cheek softly and mumbles, "Go to sleep, Rikku. We have to get up early tomorrow and leave the camp."

She nods and closes her eyes obediently. "It's okay if we're a little late getting to Djose, tomorrow. You are the boss, you know." But she quiets herself and snugs close to him, pulling the blankets up to her chin because it's starting to get cold.

"I know," he says, smiling down at her. "And that also means I have to take responsibility and be there on time. Your father likes that sort of thing, yeah? Men that are responsible?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm sure he does..."

"You should tell him. That I'm responsible and stuff."

She sighs, opening her eyes again to look at him. "Why? Do you want him to like you or something?" She laughs tiredly. "Close your eyes, oh responsible one."

He does so before mumbling, "Yeah." He leans his head against hers, shifting slightly. "G'night, Rikku."

* * *

_Happy New Year! We hope it's safe and fun! See you in '07!_


	24. Month 3, Week 1, Monday, 5:54 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 24**_

* * *

She wakes up to the soft light of the morning, and moves to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She smiles when she can't move, when she's stuck in his arms. Gently, she plants a kiss on his cheek before sliding slowly out of his grasp, careful not to wake him. With a groan, she realizes just how sore she is. Almost as bad as she was the day after the ba- but no, she doesn't want to think about that, now. With some effort, she stands and pulls her nightclothes back on before grabbing some clean clothes and quietly making her way out of the tent.

The rest of the camp is still sleeping as she takes a fast shower, letting the hot water loosen her muscles, take away some of the soreness. She dresses quickly before she walks back to her tent, squeezing the extra water out of her hair. The sun hasn't cleared the sand dunes yet, which means that they still have a few hours before they need to leave. The camp itself operates on Machine Faction hours, and the others won't be waking up for a few more hours.

She quietly lets herself back in and sinks to her knees next to him, brushing his messy hair back with her fingers as she watches him sleep. He looks a little exhausted, and she hates having to wake him up. A gentle shake. "Gippal... Gip, wake up. I'm gonna make breakfast, now, okay? Open your eyes..."

He doesn't really want to, because they feel like they weigh a billion tons, and it's going to hurt to force them open. He turns his head to the side, his hand reaching backward to pull the blanket comfortably over him. "10 minutes," he mumbles.

She smiles and tucks the blanket around him. She feels a little guilty because he worked so hard to finish fixing her machine and because of last night. So she doesn't mind letting him sleep a little longer. "I'll come get you when I'm done, okay?" she whispers, standing up again.

He murmurs a soft, "Yuhahhuh..." his eyes still closed and body unmoving. '_Responsiblity_' sounding like an awful lot of bullshit to him right now.

* * *

She gives him a good forty-five minutes while she carefully cooks breakfast, making an effort to make it better than usual. She smiles and directs Aulyne to the women's showers when she meanders into the kitchen, and she makes enough food for five, since her brother and father both woke early to bid her goodbye.

"So where's that boy?" Cid asks when he sits down, glancing at the plate uncertainly.

"I let him sleep in, he's kinda tired." She sighs as she stands up, and Brother gives her a warning look. She can't help but smile back. "I'll be back, let me wake him up. And don't worry, my cooking is a little better than it was on pilgrimage, Dad."

She make her way through the camp and back into the tent once more, not so quiet this time because he really does have to get up now. "Gippal... Pops is asking where you are, now."

He waves his arm at her lazily. His eye opening slowly and adjusting to the change in light. He groans, rolling over on his back as he hears her approach him. "Tell him... Tell him I've been doing paperwork all this time."

She grins down at him. "I already told him I was letting you sleep because you were tired."

He drags himself to a sitting position, the blanket falling to a pool in his lap, a sudden rush of cool air hugging his body and waking him a little. "...from doing paperwork."

She laughs and lowers herself down to his level. "Okay, from doing paperwork."

He grins innocently at her, much too sleep-deprived to be serious. But that action alone makes him even more tired, so he leans his head forward and sighs. A sting on his back makes him twitch and he tries to reach behind with his arm to rub it to no avail. "What is it?" he asks instead.

She looks at his back, expecting a bug, but all she can see is shallow fingernail marks. She blushes deeply, sitting next to him. "I think I squeezed a little too hard last night, you've got scratches from my nails," she says, reaching for her bag in the corner. She pulls out some cleaning ointment from the bag and squeezes a little onto her hand, rubbing it in with gentle hands. Giving him what she thinks to be a well-deserved massage. "We can stay here for awhile longer so you can sleep. I don't mind. I'm sure Nhadala can find some use for me and Aulyne. You deserve a day off now and then, you know. You never take time off."

He smiles, closing his eyes and relaxing into her hands, the rhythmic pressure sending him off into a daze. "And what would I be doing during this day off?"

"Well... you could sleep. We could always go relax down at the oasis, the big one with the nice swimming hole isn't too far from here. Take out a hover and go dune surfing, you know, that sort of thing. Waste time and have fun doing it, pretty much." She plants a soft kiss on the top of his head as she rubs his neck and shoulders, smiling. "You work too much, Gippal. I'd like to see what you'd do if you didn't have any responsibility for twenty-four hours."

"Y'know, I _really_ wasn't always like this."

A faint smirk's on his mouth as he recalls the numerous times Nooj, Baralai, and Paine had been on his case for always being so late and lazy to every squad meeting. Every time they had to wake up or were sent out on an operation, they always liked placing the blame on him. And even in recent years, his Faction workers have not been particularly happy with his occasional disappearances.

He glances for a moment at Rikku, her hands still massaging his neck and shoulders with sufficient strength. And he doesn't know if he should tell her he thinks that she's the reason why he's been more _responsible_ lately. He doesn't know if he should bring up Pimka again, and how, while she was pregnant, he had sortakindamaybe wanted her to notice that he was_ responsible_. Even if he wasn't a father.

But he doesn't think that's relevant anymore. And there isn't a reason for him to try impress her now with his endurance. But it feels wrong somehow to simply go back to his selfish lifestyle.

"Maybe I'll sleep for a _few_ more hours before we go back."

She smiles and shakes her head. "Alright. I can deal with that." She frowns playfully. "I feel bad, encouraging you to slack off. But it's true. You _do_ work too hard." Patting his shoulder lightly, she stands up again. "I'll go tell Dad you're doing paperwork and I'll bring those potatoes I worked so hard to make taste good back for you."

He reaches behind him to catch her wrist as she walks away, but he misses and ends up falling backwards on the mat. His head back on the pillow and the blanket sliding up him again as he stares up at her amused expression. "Wanna gimme a kiss before you leave?" She laughs and pulls the blanket back up over his chest, letting her hands linger a moment before she bends down to touch her lips to his.

It's a quick one, and that's all he wanted anyway. He catches the scent of her hair – some lilac shampoo, clean -- and he considers that oasis option she had offered earlier.

He lies in the mat for a while after she's left, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't get back to sleep. He feels guilty somehow, making her run around cooking and stuff and leaving his workers back at the Faction.

He eventually gets up and pulls back on the pants still discarded on the ground. He decides he'll take a quick dip before she comes back. And she'll be half-angry half-proud that he's awake.

* * *

She sits in the dining tent, signing papers for Nhadala with Aulyne. She's a little angry that Gippal just vanished from camp when she got up early to make him breakfast and all, but not too angry. At least he finally woke up, and maybe he'll come back and want to do something fun after all. She's still a little tired, but she figures after working all weekend, it's only normal.

"It's just like Nhadala to make us work when she sees we have a free moment, huh?" she asks Aulyne, glancing up at the other girl.

Aulyne scans the sheets, looking for the appropriate spot before stamping. "That woman's a cranky bitch, if you ask me. She made me stay up all last night typing up the excavation reports."

Rikku raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Does she know you're employed? If she doesn't you could have told her to kiss your ass."

Aulyne twitches her mouth to the side, her mind still adjusting to the fact that this is _Rikku_ she's talking to. And this is Rikku that's questioning her reasoning behind helping Nhadala out. And Aulyne's not sure if she wants to admit to anything yet.  
"I did it for the good of the Faction," she says simply.

Rikku nods with a shrug. "That's always a good reason. But Nhadala gets power hungry if you aren't careful. She'll try to make you do a handstand if you let her." With a sigh, she glances at the entrance to the tent. "But I shouldn't talk. I let her boss me around all weekend. And I told her I'd come back before shipments are sent. I'm kind of afraid of her, to tell the truth."

Aulyne snorts, but she wishes she hadn't. She doesn't think Gippal would approve of that, but staying in the same confined space with his _lover_ is naturally making her a bit agitated. Even though she's learned to accept it. Even though she knows she's not allow to interfere. And she thinks she deserves recognition for that kind of sportsmanship.

She stands up, taking the stack over to the filling cabinet. "... And that's why I volunteered to do it," she can't help mumbling. Last night, she had meant for it to be a quiet act of kindness, but somehow, Rikku always brings out the loud in her.

Rikku looks up at her with a sigh and sets her pen down, staring at the paper sheets. "Thanks..." She smiles at the other girl tentatively, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already is. The truce itself is awkward enough. "My dad mentioned adopting you and denying any relation to me when he ate those muffins you made this morning."

Aulyne smiles lightly, considering for the slightest moment what it would be like to be Cid's daughter. To be someone's _daughter_, for that matter. "I can make him more if he wants. When I have the time," she says.

"I'm sure he'd love that. He ate about four." Rikku laughs and goes back to signing. "You found the way to his heart, you know, he loves muffins. Next thing you know he'll be asking you over for family holidays and stuff. He's a funny old guy."

The thought of being in Rikku's _family_, and thus perhaps being labeled her _sister_, makes Aulyne cringe. She walks back to the desk and places a folder on the edge before turning around and heading out the door. "Tell Nhadala I'm goin' to be down by the oasis. I need a break."

Rikku blinks at the other girl's back, not really knowing how to respond. She was trying to be friendly, but she won't push it any further.

* * *

The warm desert temperature has already helped to evaporate most of the water on his body by the time he's made it back to the camp. He finds a breakfast tray on the table in Rikku's tent, and he grimaces at the thought of her coming here and finding out that he'd left somewhere without telling her.

He settles into a chair and digs a fork into the baked potato. He feels strange knowing that on a normal day, he'd be walking down the temple steps by now. Greeting the incoming workers and perhaps starting a few interviews before discussing plans with the excavation team. It feels strange sitting in one place and doing nothing, and he decides he'll tell Rikku and Aulyne that they'll be leaving in an hour or so.

His thoughts come to a halt when he realizes the potato is sweet.

* * *

She walks down the row of tents, basking in the sun while she has the chance. She misses the sun, but she doesn't miss the temperature.

She brushes her long hair out of her face as she steps into the tent, zipping it behind her to prevent the heat from following her in. When she sees him sitting at the little table, she pauses. "Where'd you go this morning?"

He turns around, smiling toothily at her. "Did you know you made these sweet?" he asks.

She nods, taking a seat on the floor with a groan. "I told you I spent time on them this morning."

He chuckles. "Why_ this_ morning?"

She shrugs. "Because I've tasted Aulyne's cooking and now I actually have to try or feel bad about myself."

He makes a face, taking another mouthful. "That's a stupid thing to do. I like you for other things other than your cooking."

"Yeah, but it's still better sweet than salty."

"It is." He leaves his fork on the plate and extends his hand out to her on the floor. "So don't feel bad about yourself."

She reaches up for his hand and grasps it lightly, looking up at him curiously. "So where'd you go?"

He tightens his grip around her and yanks her up, catching her as she stumbles into his waiting arms, tipping the chair back a little. He smirks. "Why, missed me that much already?"

"That hurt a little," she says with a face, curling up on his lap. "Naw... just thought you were running away from me, that's all."

He chuckles, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer toward him. "I just went to the oasis to wash up. That's all. No running."

She leans her head on his shoulder, yawning. "Good. That makes me feel better. Especially after I pissed Aulyne off again earlier by saying my dad loved her cooking so much he's probably going to invite her to holidays and stuff. She didn't really like it. And then she left. And you were gone, too, so it was kind of like everyone was running away an-" She pauses for a second, confused. "Why didn't you just use the shower?"

"What? Oh -- I don't know." He smiles. "You suggested it, remember? And it's been a long time since I've been to the oasis."

She nods. "Yeah... I wanted to go, I've been working too much to go out there." She yawns and returns her head to his shoulder with a sigh. "I think I'm going to take a nap... I'm beat. Unless we're going home soon... then I'll wait until tonight." And then she looks back up at him, an uncertain look on her features. Because she doesn't want to doubt him but it's not really him she's concerned about. "Did you meet Aulyne there? At the oasis?"

He raises his eyebrow, suddenly a bit agitated. "I went by _myself_."

She nods, resting her head again. "Okay... I'm sorry, I wasn't doubting _you_." Because she knows what he's thinking.

He hesitates for a moment before putting his palm against her neck and leaning into her. He sighs. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I don't know how much I trust her, yet. And she told me she was going there, earlier." She looks uncertain. "And I don't want to lose you. Especially not now. And especially not to her." Her words are quiet, small. And she doesn't want to look him in the eye because she doesn't know if he'll be mad or unhappy or even hurt. But she lightly touches his cheek, willing him not to be any of those things.

He frowns. "Even if you don't trust _her_, you should trust that_ I'm _not going to get involved with her again." He clasps her hand on his cheek. "Okay?"

She nods, flipping her hand around so she can squeeze his. "Okay."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this installment. And we hope you're ready for the 'kaboom' of the next chapter! Cheerio! 


	25. Month 4, Week 1, Sunday, 6:48 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 25 (ONE MONTH LATER)**_

* * *

She steps off the boat and immediately makes her way toward the temple, leaving the men to do the unloading. The rain is heavy, and all she wants to do is sleep, after all the disasters she's had to deal with on Bikanel for the past few days. She doesn't want to talk to another one of the security guards who want to take reports on the newest damage to the machinery. The machinery that she's had to repair twice over because of the Yevonite groups who keep trashing everything.

She pushes open the heavy doors and gives a small wave to Aulyne at the front desk as she walks by, straight up the stairs to the bedroom. She wants to take a shower and make her hair drip with warm water instead of cold.

Gippal spots her from the corner, a little agitated that she'd gone straight upstairs even before trying to look for him in the main room. But maybe that's where she had thought he was.

He leaves Zy's side and heads toward the bedroom behind her, waiting until she's untied her hair and taken a good look around the room before grabbing her from behind and hugging her tightly. "And you can't say 'hi'?" he asks.

She jumps in shock before she realizes it's just Gippal, and then she relaxes against him. "Hi," she says softly, pulling her hair out of the way so he won't get wet. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to get out of the rain..."

He chuckles a little, releasing her. "I haven't seen you in days." He grips his shirt dramatically. "And you're more worried about a little water than me. That's really insulting, Rikku."

"I didn't mean for it to be... I..." she just gives up on the talking and turns around and hugs him. "I didn't mean to be gone so long. They trashed everything I'd fixed and I had to redo it, and I'm just..." She shuts up again. "I missed you, too."

He smiles, wrapping his arms around her again, feeling the water soak through her clothes into his. "You missed _a lot_ while you were in Bikanel. I can use the washing machine now."

She looks up at him with disbelief on her face. "No way. By yourself? You didn't mess up my stuff again, did you? Did it finally click or something?"

He shakes his head. "I messed up my own stuff. So Yelina kind of helped me out." He laughs a little at the memory. "We spent nearly two hours in that room going over all the buttons. I can even sort of work the dryer now."

She frowns slightly at the mention of Yelina, but she doesn't want to upset him in his excitement. He rarely ever gets excited like this. She doesn't want to ruin it, because it's pretty adorable. "I'm proud of you. How come you never paid attention to me when I explained the buttons?!"

"'Cause I was too distracted by your pretty face," he says with an easy grin.

"Uh-huh. Sure." She smiles and pulls gently away. "Are you almost done for the day? The guys are bringing everything in, and then they're calling it a night. It's way too stormy out there already, and it's just gonna get worse."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I don't blame them. It's getting late anyway." He leans against the wall, arms crossed and looking at her, the room in a slightly awkward silence. "Anything new happen in Bikanel?"

"Other than having to rebuild the machines twice because someone trashed them all after I fixed them the first time, you mean?" She scowls and looks toward the ground as she unbuttons her shirt and tosses it into the hamper. "Brother had a date. She's kind of weird. And Buddy asked me to take a look at his new apartment at the port. It's not too far from Dad's place. Really nice."

He walks toward her, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. "Buddy? Haven't heard from him in a while. How's he doing?"

"He's really good, actually. He's looking for a job. I told him to apply to help out with the machines out there. Maybe then I won't have to leave as often as I do now. Apartments out there are really expensive. Nice, but expensive. I don't know what possessed him to get one without a roommate or a steady job."

Gippal shrugs. "Whatever he does is his business." His hands slide down to her waist. "I'm more interested in you, anyway."

She sighs and looks up at him as she slides out of her pants. "I'm freezing. Want to come take a shower with me? Or do you still have to work?"

His gaze falls down to her flower printed underwear, and then to the clock. "In a sec. Let me just check with Aulyne about letting everybody out early today… And then I'll come back up."

"Okay... I'll be waiting." She makes her way into the bathroom, picking up the comb on the sink to pull it through her knotted hair.

* * *

Aulyne's helping the workers dry off when he reaches downstairs, passing around a few towels and there's a tray of hot tea on the table by the entrance. She gives him a sweet smile when she sees him, leaving the worker she'd been tending to and making her way over to him.

"You can go back up to her, y'know," she says. "I know you've missed her, and I can take care of things down here."

He chuckles, no longer denying his and Rikku's relationship in front of Aulyne anymore. "I just wanted to make sure. Besides-" He turns around to face the center of the room and yells out, "-you can all go home!"

There's laughter and smiles throughout the room at his comment, and Aulyne raises her eyebrow in amusement at him. "Oh, really? I suppose you're going to say that this has nothing to do with the fact that Rikku's back?"

He smirks, making a small effort to sound all charming-like. "Of course not. I'm just concerned about overworking _you_ with this grumpy bunch."

She rolls her eyes, smiling a little before pushing him. "Right, whatever. Go away. I'll get these guys out," she says. She turns from him and raises her arm and shouts out some orders, face strict and eyes concentrated. Marching around the temple and taking down names and calling back uniforms. And he watches her for a little while before heading back upstairs.

* * *

She let's the water roll over her shoulders, her eyes closed in the warmth. Every time she comes back from Bikanel, she feels a little more like an iceberg. Spira used to feel like that on pilgrimage, too, like an iceberg. She thinks it's because she's adjusting to the heat of the desert instead of the mild temperatures of the rest of the known world.

With a sigh, she turns the heat up a little more, just to feel the sting the hot water makes on her cold skin. Gippal enters shortly, closing the bathroom door behind him before undressing. The room is humid and the mirrors are starting to fog, and he's a little concerned that she's scalding her skin without knowing so.

He pulls back the shower curtain, stepping in as she opens her eyes. Skin wet and hair wet, and he thinks they should do this every time she comes back. "Still cold?" he asks.

She nods with a smile. "Very..." She takes his hand and pulls him in, looking out at the mirrors. "Is the water that hot?" she asks, her expression surprised.

He nods, reaching behind her to turn the knob, making it a bit cooler. "You're crazy, you know. You're not in Bikanel anymore."

She shivers a little as the water temperature goes down. "I know, that's why I'm so cold." She pulls him closer, because the only time she feels warm is when she's pressed up against him.

He takes the bar of soap from the side, turning it over in his hands, fingers all foamy before he runs them down her back, holding her close. "Your skin's all red," he says.

"You like it when I'm flushed," she says with a facetious smile, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Flushed, not red." He slides his hand back up along the front of her chest, holding the bar of soap up for her to take.

She shrugs. "Same difference to me!" She lathers up her hands and runs them down his arms, over his chest and shoulders. Down his sides. "Don't worry, it's probably sunburn."

He frowns slightly. Something inside of him making him feel like it's his fault that she's getting burned and hot and cold because he's not around enough to watch over her. He leans down to kiss her, deeply. As if to remind her that he still cares about her.

She presses against him, wishing she could tell him how much she loves his kisses, his touch, loves him. But she's afraid to. So she just let's him worry about her sunburn and kiss her silly as she rubs her hands over his back.

It's a bit of a slippery kiss, wet and _nastysexy_ all at once. They do this sort of thing often, and he never gets tired of it. But he doesn't tell her that, because he's not usually the one to say stuff like that. And he doesn't plan to be just in case she's not the type to say stuff like that either.

She pulls back when she's out of breath, running her hands over his abdomen with a sigh. "Shampoo?" she requests breathlessly, nodding her head toward the bottle.

He takes it and squeezes the shampoo into the palm of his hand, running his fingers through the strands of her hair, massaging her head lightly. Watches as she tilts back and closes her eyes, a faint smile on her mouth. "What're you thinking about?" he asks.

She sighs, leaning her head into his fingers. This is her favorite part of a shower with Gippal. The part that seems so uncharacteristic of him, but is really just how Gippal is. "How much I love this... us. And how glad I am to be home. And how I'm proud of you for being able to do laundry...""

He chuckles, his fingers all slippery and soapy as he leaves her hair and runs them down her spine. "You gotta be thinking about more than that..."

She sighs and shivers, but not from cold. "...how much I wish I could say certain things and how I'm too afraid to say them. And that's as far as that goes." She squeezes some shampoo into her own hand and begins to massage it into his scalp with a smile. "And you? What are you thinking about?"

He smirks at how quickly she'd left it at that. How she teasingly dangled that information over his eye and yanked it away, leaving him curious and frustrated.

He rests his hands on her rear, pressing her closer against him. "About how much I want to do certain things to you, and how I'm worried that I might wear you out considering you just came back and all. And I guess, that's as far as that goes," he replies with a smile.

She smiles and tickles his neck slightly, leaving a trail of soap on his skin. "That's all? That's all you're thinking about, really?" She stands on her tiptoes, which she knows is potentially dangerous for a klutz like her when there's slippery water involved, trusting that he'll hold her steady. "You're not going to wear me out. Well... you might. But I don't mind."

He catches her bottom lip, sneaking a few kisses as he holds her steady, the water trickling down the sides of their cheeks and he bends her head slightly backward underneath the shower head to rinse the shampoo from her hair. "Naww... That's alright. If you're tired, I understand."

She smiles and kisses his collarbone softly, sexily, liking how the water goes over their heads and how he holds her like she's special. With a quiet chuckle, she leans up to his ear. "Tomorrow morning... I promise." And she turns him, running her fingers through his hair in the water to get the shampoo out.

He keeps his body steadily close to hers, just feeling her fingers and her hands and the way she's all smiling and coy. Thinking for a second, how many more moments like this are they going to have before she leaves for Bikanel again? "I'll be busy tomorrow morning." He hesitates to see her reaction. He grins proudly. "I'm going to show you what Aulyne taught me to make..."

She pulls away a little too sharply to seem normal, because that makes her heart sting a little. And she wonders how he could learn so much in five days. Learn so much from _other women_ in so short a time... and what does she have to offer but showers and sleeping and taking up space? What can _she_ teach him?

"Sounds like a plan!"

Nothing.

He gives her a skeptical look, realizing her sudden distance and the brightness to her tone that's too strong to be real. He knows she can't be _that_ ecstatic learning that he's been spending some time with the other women in the temple while she's been gone. He's a little disappointed that he can tell she's doing that doubting thing again. "And then, when the Faction closes, I'll make love to you," he says, brushing the side of her neck. "All night." And he hopes that comment will remind her somewhat that no matter how long she's gone, that doesn't mean he'll be unfaithful.

She doesn't say anything to that, but instead just gives him a stock smile and turns the water off. She reaches for the towels she set out beforehand, handing one to him, twisting one around her dripping hair, and wrapping the other around her body.

She wonders if she'd be having trouble fitting the towel around her form yet, if she were still pregnant, and then she stops herself from thinking about it like she always does when she has a random burst of upsetting thoughts. "It's too bad we don't have a fireplace, because this place is freezing when it rains..." she comments as she enters the bedroom again.

He dries himself off distractedly, his gaze lingering on her because it's as if she's beginning to ignore him, deliberately. Switching the topic, fake grins and the way she's not letting herself near him. As if she's angry with him. And that doesn't make him too happy considering he was just trying to tell her how much he's missed her this week.

He walks into the room after her, going over by his dresser and getting dressed. He's feeling a little angry himself. His voice comes out unusually stiff and cold. "Even if we did, I _doubt_ it'll warm this place enough for you."

She pulls her pants on, watching him carefully. Because now he's mad and she didn't mean to make him that way. "I was thinking about the baby, I'm sorry." She can't help the words from coming out of her mouth like a rushing waterfall, because she hates it when he's mad, and she hopes that with the combination of him spending quality time with the other women and thoughts of Pimka, he'll understand why she's distracted, why she's not being quite so genuine. She wishes she could tell him that Djose isn't warm without him, but she knows how cheesy that is. She shakes her head after she pulls her shirt on, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

He can't help clenching his teeth at her apologies. Because she's always _apologizing_ for _everything_. And both of them know it's never really _her_ fault. So it becomes his fault. And now he feels guilty. Her first day back, and he suddenly doesn't want to talk to her right now.

Besides, she'd be warmer in _Bikanel._ With sun and sand, while he's back at the temple learning domestic chores until she gets home and... complains.

He pulls on his shirt and walks back into the bathroom without looking at her.

She stands in the bedroom with her head down, because this is not how she wanted her first day back to begin. Not how she wanted to end a day. She needs something to busy her hands, so she doesn't make it worse, so she doesn't make him angrier, so she can feel useful and not like she's a waste of space. She reaches for the laundry, realizing when there is none that he went out of his way to get it done for her so she didn't have to when she got back.

And then angry tears stream down her face. Not at him. At herself. "I hate this," she mumbles under her breath, tossing herself on the bed.

He turns on the sink faucet, getting out his toothbrush, the water drowning away her mumbling. He heard her say "hate" something, and he won't lie to himself that hearing her say that while she's in his presence, hurts him a little inside.

* * *

She pulls the quilt around herself, knowing she should get up to brush her teeth and other such things, but not wanting to move. She taps her foot against the end of the bed anxiously, hoping he'll smile at her when he comes in and he won't be mad anymore and she won't feel so guilty for being a useless lump.

When he does enter, he's not sure if they should exchange any words. If they should just drop all that's been said because the air is tense and they're about two or so comments away from a fight. Their first fight... as a couple.

"I didn't mean to make you angry." Her words are rushed, apologetic. "I didn't want to make you angry."

He walks over to his desk, scattered papers all around, evidence that he's been recently trying to take care of the finances again. He sits down on the chair, picking up a pen and turning on the desk lamp. "Who said I'm angry?"

She bounces up off the bed, absently reaching for the papers because organizing them will give her something to busy her hands with. "Don't do this stuff, I can do it. I always do it. And... you look angry. You don't have to say it."

He grabs her hand firmly before she's able to touch anything. Releasing it afterwards with a bit of force that he knows she can sense. And that he knows it is wrong of him to do. But he's annoyed with her at the moment. Really annoyed. A moment where she's no longer his Rikku but just, Cid's Kid.

"Go to sleep," he says, turning his head back down.

She pulls her hand back, offended that he just tossed her hand away. Offended that he's ordering her to go to bed like she's a child just because she's trying to make him less angry. Trying to do the books because she always does them, whether she's in Bikanel or Djose, just like she used to do the laundry or cook breakfast. "Fine. I'll just leave you alone. I bet you'll like that."

He glares at her back as she makes her way to the bed, her stiff posture and aggravated sighs. He has something to reply to her comment, but he turns around and focuses again on the books before the words decide to jump out. Before he accidentally tells her that the only way she'd truly leave him alone, is if she leaves the temple for good.

Irritably, she pulls the quilt back up to her chin, her angry tears starting up again. She hates crying in front of him because then she looks pathetic and weak. And she doesn't think he needs another reason to tell her to 'go to sleep' or... 'go away'. "You never stop working, do you?"

He glances at her, seeing that soft look in her eyes that makes her seem like she's going to break any moment now if he says another damn thing that isn't what she wants to hear. And even though she's kind of pissing him off right now, he still feels guilt-ridden just looking at her. He knows it's _not her fault_, but the situation is like that too many times, that he thinks it must be _a little bit _her fault somehow.

"I'm the leader. I have to," he answers simply.

"Why? Why can't you just stop for once? You wanted to do things earlier, and now you can't set the bills aside to go to sleep? You can't let me do them like I always do?" She hates how what she's bitching about has nothing to do with why she's actually upset. How they went from sweet shower to strange, out of nowhere bickering. And she hates how she had to be the one to start it.

He stands up, throwing the pen down on the desk, glaring at her. "I _work_ so you don't have to. So you can come home and _rest_. It isn't like before anymore, Rikku. You're off to Bikanel every two days. This-" He gestures to the desk. "-this isn't your job anymore." He stops, pausing and rethinking his words. It didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

She stares at him, and when she speaks, her voice is quiet. "It was never my job. It was my choice." And she holds out her hands, her posture defeated. "Why do you even keep me around, Gippal? I'm not good for anything, why do you keep me? Why do you want me?"

He's silent at that, feeling his limbs numb and a cold, sinking feeling in his chest. The fact that she even asked that. The fact that she doesn't _know **why** _he wants her around. She has implied something by asking him that question. Something even worse than doubt. Because this time, he's certain. This time, he knows that she doesn't believe that he's in love with her.

After all they've been through. After ice cream and hickies and Pimka and Khaled and dancing and _sex_… After all of that, she doesn't have one ounce of trust in him. Doesn't trust that he is in love with her and nobody else.

And at this moment, he doesn't think he is anymore.

"Fuck it, Rikku," he mutters under his breath, before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

He can't sleep.

Next to him, Aulyne moans, pulling the covers closer to her face as she opens her eyes and sees his sitting form. His back turned to her, and she knows he's staring blankly at the wall, his mind still restless. She sighs, reaching out to touch his hair lightly, as if to soothe him.

He doesn't say anything to it, he doesn't really care. Sleeping next to Aulyne isn't the same - isn't even _close_ to the same as sleeping next to Rikku. And he doesn't know why he thought it would be.

"Want me to make you something?" she asks, tone soft and gentle.

But he shakes his head dully, forcing himself up on his feet and quickly cleaning up his makeshift bed on the ground. He heads to the door and tells her good night, seeing her frown slightly, and he feels that guilty feeling again. For playing with her emotions.

He heads back upstairs and cautiously enters his bedroom, already feeling a warmth that _Rikku_ claims to never feel when she's in the temple. And he feels stupid for being the only one between the both of them that feels it. Even after their fight.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, making it sink underneath him and hopes it doesn't wake her up. Because she's going to turn around and stare and ask him more fuckin' questions about why this and why that. And he wonders if it's her way of saying that she wants to leave this place for good.

As he lies down and closes his eyes, he thinks that he won't argue if she tells him exactly that. Because she only needed him for Pimka. Needed him as a replacement for Khaled. He's her temporary cot when she's in trouble. And he no longer likes playing that role.

* * *

_KABOOM!_


	26. Month 4, Week 1, Monday, 3:58 AM

A/N: To clear up any confusion from the last chapter, Gippal **did not** sleep with Aulyne; he made a makeshift bed on the ground and slept **next to** her.

* * *

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 26**_

* * *

She turns over and sees his figure across from her. Stopping to watch him sleep, wondering when he came back into the room. Knowing why he's balanced on the edge of the bed to avoid touching her. Wishing she hadn't said what she said earlier.

He's peaceful, where he sleeps. Smooth cheeks, closed eyes, deep breathes and messy hair. Perfect, to her, even in his anger and frustration, always perfect. Always perfect because although he's upset with her, he never leaves her side.

But she still feels saddened that he's on the extreme side of the bed, clearly marking a wide gap between them. She's been gone for a week without him beside her. And now that he _is,_ she's still unable to lie within his arms, unable to feel his comforting embrace. But at least... at least he's there. And at least the gap between them isn't an ocean apart this time. Even though it feels further than an ocean, because she's close to him and not in his arms.

"I hate that I have nothing to offer you," she mumbles quietly. She listens to his deep breathing for a moment, wanting more than ever to touch him, to reach for his hand and feel him squeeze back, but she's too scared.

She says the words she's been holding in to keep from chasing him away, the words she's too afraid to say to him while he's awake and can look at her. And there's the possibility that he won't say them back. "I love you," she says, to his sleeping face. Something inside her tells her he loves her, too. That his problem is just saying it out loud.

She glances down, tracing circles on the bed. "That's all I can give you... love."

She bites her lip again and turns away, staring at the same spot on the wall that she often stared at after she lost the baby. The spot on the wall that means nothing and makes her think about nothing. Nothing except how life is ironic and how every time she feels empty, every time she loses something, she stares at this very spot as if it could give her the answer, as if it could fill her up and make her whole again.

* * *

He remembers that he's still mad at her. That's the first thing he remembers when he wakes up. But he opens his eyes and there's her face in the sunlight beside him. Her beautiful face in the sunlight. And that's the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

He turns himself around to get a better look at her, her skin a little red. He touches her shoulder lightly, realizing she's cold. Literally cold. Maybe he should've just knocked down the bedroom wall and built her a fireplace last night instead of causing an argument between them.

He thinks the comforter will just have to make do this time, so he takes his portion and overlaps it onto hers before slipping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. He hopes his body heat will warm her up. It's the closest to a hug that he can give her.

* * *

She opens her eyes and feels warmer than before. Looks over at his spot and finds it quilt-less and empty. She curls up under the blankets for a moment, hugging her knees with a sigh before setting her warm feet on the cold floor. She pulls a sweatshirt on over her head and glances at the bathroom door. And even though he covered her up... she walks out the bedroom door and makes her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Because there's no way he's still making her breakfast. And she wouldn't've let him, anyways.

* * *

He spends more time shaving this morning. Takes a little extra care in combing and adding gel to his hair. He even brushes his teeth a second time. But when he leaves the bathroom and finds that she's not in the bed, he's more at ease. But not really. She's still somewhere in the temple, and he doesn't like the thought of accidentally running into her and going through an awkward moment. He thinks he'll just ignore her if that happens. Wait for her to make the first move because he knows he'll say something stupid if he does it first.

* * *

She sits in his office, sorting applications as she eats her cereal. She didn't want to eat in the kitchen, because he usually stops in there first. And he usually doesn't make it down to his office for another hour and a half or so. She thinks she'll get everything sorted before he shows up, so she doesn't have to deal with him.

* * *

He skips breakfast – a rarity for him, but he'd rather an empty stomach than a hot head if he runs into Rikku in the kitchen. He spends the majority of his morning in the workrooms, rolling up his sleeves and digging into a heavily wired, spark flying hover. He splits up the group that had been working on it to different stations, finishing the project himself. Fixing the problems himself.

* * *

She takes over for the young man at the hover station at the corner of the Highroad in the early afternoon. She knows he usually stays at this junction until well after dark, and he hasn't taken a day off in quite awhile.

"You sure? I don't mind staying... I mean, there's stuff I can do at home, but... are you sure?" he asks, already peeling off his work gloves and goggles.

"Yeah! Go, I've got things here. You work hard every day, don't stress." She grins and waves him off, leaning against the cliff-side as she waits for the rare traveler to ask for a hover transport. She's glad she found such an out of the way spot. There's no way Gippal'll run into her out here. He doesn't ever stop the working, after all. And work only goes as far as the stone bridges.

* * *

He works rigorously within the first few hours, many workers having already sensed his sour mood and avoided asking him too many questions. He hasn't gotten much accomplished, though, which tells him perhaps he's not as concentrated as he thinks he is.

He hears a pair of heels walking across the stone floors from his position underneath the hover, and he glances out momentarily to meet with a pair of nice, long, tanned legs. Aulyne.

"Hey," she tells him, leaning down to look at him. "I'm going now, okay?"

He hesitates for a moment before recalling that he had approved of her taking a week off a few days ago. He looks toward the small suitcase behind her, and then at the flirty summer dress she's got on.

"...Remember?"

"Yeah," he says quickly, forcing out a chuckle. He turns back to concentrate on the pipes. He decides not to tell her about the small stain on the rear of her dress as he hears her footsteps leave the room.

* * *

Rikku sighs heavily as she sees Aulyne approaching... looking gorgeous, as usual. She glances down at her work clothes and then brushes her messy hair out of her eyes, suddenly feeling self-conscious. And then she gives Auyne the sweetest, fakest smile as she walks up, heels clicking on the stone pathway. "Where to?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Aulyne asks, stopping when she sees Rikku.

"Needed a break from the office and the hover guy had to go home."

"Oh." Both of them are quiet as Aulyne sets her suitcase in the carrier on the back of the hover. "Moonflow. The pier."

"Alrighty!"

And it's suddenly a little awkward as the two of them climb on the back. A little awkward since neither of them are really speaking to each other. A little awkward because as Aulyne walks away, Rikku calls after her.

"Hey, uh, Aulyne? You got a little stain... right there... yeah." And she points to her rear before driving off.

* * *

Gippal eats a part of Zy's sandwich when the worker isn't looking. Without Aulyne around, there's nothing to eat. And not talking to Rikku means no salty potatoes either. He _could_ go into the kitchen and make something for himself but he doesn't exactly feel like using his newly learnt cooking skills after last night's argument. He _could _order out instead. But then that would lead to an uncomfortable situation if Rikku finds out he didn't order anything for her. And if he does decide to order for her, she may take it as him making the first move to apologize. And that's not something he's planning on doing for some time.

That's how he justifies eating out of Zy's lunchbox. But he provides compensation for the guy afterwards by letting him leave early.

* * *

She walks into the front door, turning down the long corridor toward the supply room. The hover station is out of spare energy packs, and she wants to make sure that it's well stocked the next morning. She goes inside and pulls the boxes out, setting them on the hover station cart. She catches herself thinking about how she might as well be in Bikanel, for all the contact she's had today, but she pushes it aside. Even if they aren't talking, it's still nice to be in Djose. Even though it's cold, and dark, and dank... because he's here. Even though they haven't spoken or seen each other since the previous night. She shuts the door quietly behind her, walking slowly down the corridor.

And as she glances into one of the workrooms, there he is. Her back to her... talking to Yelina. She watches for a moment as the girl shifts her weight from foot to foot, placing a hand on her hip, blowing her bangs out of her eyes flirtatiously. Tries not to watch as he eats it all up in stride instead of turning away like a good boyfriend _should_, in her opinion. And then she shakes her head and walks away quickly, her anger rekindling.

She takes the stairs two at a time, but stops when she hears her name echo through the entry hall. When she turns, she spots Lianna, one of the few Yevonite girls at the Faction. "Can I help you?" she asks, voice uncertain because she hardly ever talks to the other clerics. She's better with the guys and wires, not girls and nail polish.

"Well, uh... we're having a Faction girlie night... dinner and a romantic comedy. You wanna come? We're meeting in an hour!"

And Rikku stares at her for a moment, thinking back to Aulyne in her little dress that afternoon. And she smiles, nodding her head. "That'd be great!"

* * *

Yelina touches his shoulder lightly before walking away, and Gippal struggles to hold in a heavy sigh until she's completely gone. He has too much of a gentle heart around girls these days, he thinks. And the workers have taken notice, as well as taken advantage of it. But after his sandwich incident this afternoon, he supposes letting another worker out early can't be so bad. Maybe Rikku was right about him working too much, and perhaps working his own Faction members too much too.

Still, he doesn't think that a girl's night out qualifies as a good reason to leave the temple early. But he's actually looking forward to finishing up work on Yelina's assembly. He's already finished with the previous hover, and needs something else to busy himself with.

By the time he's disassembled the entire contraption Yelina had made a mess of, the temple is nearly empty, as well as his stomach. He can feel sweat trickle down the side of his face as he struggles to unscrew a bolt Yelina had nailed on the wrong end. A while later, he gives up and sends the rest of the machine to be melted.

He's tired by now, and feeling a little weak from the hunger. He peels off his shirt as he makes his way back upstairs, smiling to himself when he feels a rush of cool air on his skin from one of the open windows.

* * *

As she zips the back of the dress up, she wonders what the hell she's doing, getting all dressed up to go out with a bunch of girls when she never really gets prettied and glittery when she goes out with Gippal.

"Then again, he's only really taken me out twice, hasn't he?" she asks herself bitterly, smoothing the dress over her stomach, pulling it down because she thinks it's tad too short. "And since when is anything too short for me? What am I, a prude? When did _that_ happen?!"

She carefully goes through her make-up bag, setting all the appropriate brushes out on the counter in a line. With a deep breath, she taps the base color brush into the powder, flicking it over her cheek bones uncertainly. Blush follows, and finally, a setting powder. She highlights her eyes with a rich brown color, and as an afterthought puts some green highlights into the decor to match her eyes and her dress. She's shocked when she looked at her porcelain face in the mirror, and she quickly shoves all the brushes and jars back into the bag so she isn't tempted to experiment with the colors some more.

The iron feels awkward in her hands as she tries to get the back of her head. "Oww!" she cries, flinching and sticking her hand under the faucet. "Damn thing... why's it have to get so hot?" She thinks she's fried a few chunks of hair by the time she's done, but it's curled, and that's all she cares about.

She set's the curling iron down on the counter, spraying her hair into place. With a bit of confusion, she fumbles around with her lipstick. She's not sure if the shade of red she's selected looks good on her, but her lips pop, and she supposes that's okay. She steps back and looks at herself in the mirror. Sees how her heels accentuate her calf muscles, makes her already long legs look even longer. She feels uncomfortable in heels, though she knows how to walk in them without problems. She's even painted her fingers and toenails green to match her dress, and as she blows on them, waiting for them to dry, she grins to herself. For the first time in a long while, she feels like she could knock someone dead with a smile. And that's exactly what she plans on doing.

She grabs her purse and a knitted shrug from the closet before rushing out the door, because she wants to be on time. She hasn't bonded with any women in a while, and even if it isn't Yuna, Lulu, and Paine... she thinks it's time she got out of the temple. Especially since she's still mad at Gippal and she doesn't want to spend an entire evening cooped up in their bedroom, silent or bickering about stupid things. She closes the door softly behind her, turning toward the stairway.

She doesn't let the shock show on her face when she sees Gippal in front of her. She doesn't let her eyes wander over his bare chest either. She simply flicks her curly hair over her shoulder, smiles what she hopes is a killer smile, though it wavers just a bit, and saunters past him with a confident stride, silently thanking Yuna for all those hours practicing high heel walking as she steps onto the stairs. Smirking because she's positive _she_ doesn't have a stain on her ass.

* * *

It's been nearly three hours since she's gone, and he starts to wonder if she's skedaddled off to Bikanel, married the first guy to take notice of the cleavage revealed underneath her dress, and got him to build her a fireplace.

He takes another swig of the wine bottle. The _good_ wine this time because if Rikku's out having a _blast_ at some noisy, cramped up, pervert-filled nightclub, then the least he can do is try and make himself unaware of it. Although, perhaps it's not working so well if he's sitting in the bedroom and staring at a picture of them on the nightstand.

But it's not like it's a great picture or anything anyway. He's not even awake in it. She'd taken it early in the morning without him knowing. Stole a camera from his desk, snuggled up close to him. She'd kissed his cheek as she looked into the lens with a mischievous glitter in her eyes. Then again, he was the one who played around with fire and metal and made a frame for the picture. She really liked it then.

He takes another swig and whoops-! There goes another bottle finished. He's probably not gonna be feeling so upbeat tomorrow morning. But what's it matter, anyway, because he wasn't feeling so cool before this anyway. After he'd seen her strut down right past him – as if he'd just been another stone brick on the wall. _Was she really that mad at him?_

He walks out of the room, slowly down the steps – and maybe tripping once or twice – before reaching the main floor. His footsteps echo throughout the temple, which is completely empty now with Aulyne gone. He sighs, leaning against one of the temple columns and sliding down to sit on the ground. Staring at the closed temple doors. If Rikku comes in right this moment and sees him like this, she'll think he has apologized. That he's completely and pathetically fallen apart at the sight of her moving on while he's still miserable over their fight. So he forces himself up, and makes his way into the workroom, and sits down there instead.

* * *

She bids the other girls goodbye at the split to the highroad and the temple. They had a fun night, talking about the various problems they were having with their men. When Rikku had told her story about their fight and passing him in the hall (after a few drinks, of course) all the women had been rolling with laughter. And as she walked a bit tipsily up the stone path to the front doors of the temple, she thought that it had been a highly successful evening. She'd been hot and fun.

It takes her a few minutes to get upstairs, what with her slightly tipsy situation and her unwillingness to bring down her good mood by seeing Gippal. But when she walks into the room and he's not there, she's both slightly glad and a bit pouty. Because she still looks hot, and she wants him to see it. Again.

She notices the wine bottle sitting by the picture on the nightstand. One of the nice ones, the ones he always wanted to 'save for a special occasion'. She picks it up, laughing a little when she sees that it's empty. And she sighs, knowing he won't be too far. She leaves the room after taking her heels off and putting fuzzy slippers on, instead, and she walks down the stairs, holding tightly to the rail.

With a sigh, she calls out his name, checking all the workrooms. He's in the one she saw him talking to Yelina in that afternoon. Passed out on the floor near a worktable. With a sigh, she kneels next to him, nudging him lightly. The first contact she's had with him in about twenty-four hours now. And she tells herself that she's not forgiving him... just making sure he'll get a good night's sleep so he can feel every ounce of his hangover in the morning. "Gippal, come on..."

Eventually, she gets him to wake up enough so that he can stand up. She puts an arm around his waist, draping one of his over her shoulder as she guides him in his exhaustion and intoxication to the couch in the game room. He passes out the moment his head hits the pillow, and she grabs a spare blanket to tuck him in before heading back up to the room, satisfied with her actions.

* * *

A/N: We hoped you enjoyed this chapte!. Our forum, _The Faction_, now features **'deleted scenes'** from this story if you're interested (check bio for link). It is under _"Screw ups"_ on the forum. And thank you everyone for your feedback and encouragement, please keep it coming! 


	27. Month 4, Week 1, Tuesday, 7:50 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 27**_

* * *

It's an odd sort of feeling, that when he wakes he neither wants to remain awake nor return back to sleep. His body feeling sick and heavy and there's something just _nasty_ crawling up his throat.

He eventually manages to roll off whatever bedding he'd been sleeping on, his face meeting the hard, cold floor in a not so gentle way. It makes him slightly more alert, though. Alert of the churning in his stomach, his spinning head, and _WHY'S THE ROOM SO DAMN BRIGHT?_

Forcing himself to sit up and lean against the couch, he glances around the room, biting back a groan when his gaze falls on the stained glass window above. He realizes he's in the game room, which he doesn't remember being in last night. He shrugs it off; there are better things worth trying to remember. Like, if what's-her-face came home yet. Or if she came home last night and saw him –

That's when he takes notice of the blanket. A blanket that he's pretty sure he wouldn't bother to wrap around himself in all his drunken glory. A blanket that he's pretty sure Rikku would wrap around him if she saw him passed out. And he wonders if that means she's decided to forgive him.

* * *

She fluffs up the remainder of her curls before tossing them back into a ponytail and setting about cleaning up the bedroom. She thinks it's the first time she's ever taken the time to make the bed, but she doesn't mind doing it. Especially since it'll put off her inevitable encounter with Gippal this morning. Hungover Gippal. Because she's still mad at him, but she's also still his girlfriend, and she has to deal with him even if she doesn't want to.

She stubbornly picks up the folder holding all the payroll information, the same one he wouldn't let her touch the other night, and takes it with her to the kitchen. She's glad the Faction will only be running a half-staff, half day today. It gives her time to be lazy in her pajamas.

She arranges all the sheets on the counter as she makes herself some toast and a bagel. Placing some extra slices of bread on a plate in case he decides to show himself. After all, Aulyne's on vacation, and he can't beg a scrap off her.

* * *

He's surprised when he doesn't see Rikku in the bedroom, but relieved because that means he has the freedom to clean himself up and regain his dignity after last night.

He takes an extra long shower, the pound of water against his skin reviving his senses. He grabs his work pants afterwards, and a clean, white T-shirt. He checks his hair and runs his hand along his jawline deciding that maybe he can get away with shaving this morning.

He makes his way into the kitchen later, hoping something thick and chunky will keep his stomach from acting up. He notices the light is on, and can hear the sound of metal against ceramic. He knows Rikku's in there, but it's okay. Because he looks much better than earlier this morning. And if he can keep a straight face and indifferent attitude around her, he's got nothing to be embarrassed about.

She glances at him as he enters, sighing a little in disappointment because she'd wanted to laugh in his face as he stumbled around the kitchen. "Extra toast is on the counter," she says before turning back to her bills, pounding numbers into the calculator. But she can't help smirking. "Sleep well?"

_Indifferent_, he reminds himself. Because he can sense the cockiness in her voice. See the smirk on her face as she does the payroll right in front of his face. Glancing away, he takes the toast and places it in his mouth as he pours himself a glass of water. He leaves the kitchen. "Never better."

* * *

Rikku laughs with the other women as they crowd around one of the newer models that Yelina's just managed to fix all by herself – a rarity in her case. But that's because she's better with straight up assemblies anyway.

As Rikku keeps her smile and laughter up for the girls, she hopes that Gippal can hear them from across the workroom. Hear their talk about last night. Hopes he can hear just how much fun she had without him. Hopes that that'll make him jealous, even if her cute little outfit didn't seem to have much effect.

* * *

Gippal flinches suddenly when he hears a small explosion in the other room, rubbing his forehead of the headache that follows as he sets his clipboard on the table. He's really not in the mood for noise today, but he knows he can't exactly do anything about it in this temple. Sighing, he leaves the station he was assessing and heads toward the exit and to the other room where he knows Zy is standing with his overalls crisply burnt.

He passes Rikku, who has recently found herself a new ring of girlfriends. Hears them laughing and giggling and talking about some party. Something about boys. And drinks. And fun. And it just makes him more annoyed. Slamming his clipboard on the table beside them (_and then groaning a little when he remembers he doesn't like noise today_), he shouts at the redhead in the center.

"_You_ are supposed to be unloading the packages out back." He turns to the girl beside her. "And _you_'_re_ supposed to be filling in for Aulyne." He glares at the rest of the group, his gloved fingers tightening around the clipboard. "I pay you to _work_, not talk," he says in a firm voice before walking away.

Rikku's laughs and bends down to get a closer look at Yelina's machine. Her voice stands out in the quiet. "Well, since he doesn't really pay _me_, I guess I can be as loud as I want, yeah?"

He turns back, glaring at her. He doesn't want to cause her any embarrassment, but she's pushing him. And he can't believe she would actually say that. After all he's done what with taking her in and supporting her under his temple. And yet she doesn't remember whose bed it is she's been sleeping on these past months.

"I think I've done you _enough_ favors," he says before leaving completely.

* * *

She bites her lip as she goes back up to the bedroom that night, uncertain of what to say if he's inside. She wants to kiss him and make up. Take another sweet shower... be done with this back and forth ignoring contest.

And he's right behind his desk when she comes in, as she expected. Doing paperwork, as she expected. She walks right up to him, wringing her hands, cheeks pink with nervousness. She watches him as he writes for a moment, his eyes never leaving the paper. And then she turns and swiftly walks into the bathroom, turning on the hot water as she rubs her temples. Telling herself she's just ignored him back, even though she doesn't believe it.

* * *

He keeps punching the wrong numbers in the calculator, not understanding how his argument with Rikku can distract him so much. Glancing up in the direction of the bathroom, he pauses for a moment to listen to the flow of water from the sink. It'll be awkward when she comes out. It'll be awkward for them to be in the same bed.

As he returns to punching in the numbers, he decides he'll sleep on his office couch tonight. Or maybe in the game room again. Just, no alcohol this time.

* * *

She takes a shower, just to stall. And it's a little lonely without him, but she ignores it. She dries her hair, and then she puts it in a long braid that takes forever for her to do because she's not used to handling so much hair at one time.

She looks at herself in the mirror, at the red silk nightgown she's put on, and thinks she's ridiculous. Thinks that the braid makes her look too little, and pulls it out, shaking it out. With a sigh, she slips out of the bathroom and stands in front of his desk again, waiting for him to look up.

When he does, she bites her lip and holds his irritated gaze. "I'm sorry, Gippal."

He stares at her for a short moment before glancing away. Because after her whole act these past few days, and especially today in the workroom, he had thought this fight between them would last for at least another week before either one of them says anything. Before she suddenly decides it's all her fault and apologizes.

He puts down his pen, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. He knows he should stop being so stubborn and accept her apology already. Kiss and make up and everything will be back to normal... Except, he knows it won't. Just saying sorry isn't going to _fix_ anything.

He sighs. "For what?"

"…What I said this afternoon, mostly. I shouldn't have even thought it after all you've done for me..." She shrugs and pulls her eyes away, tapping her fingers lightly on the edge of the desk. "And for not trying to get you upstairs when I found you passed out in the workroom. I didn't think I could get you up by myself, but I shoulda tried..." And she bites her lip, because maybe he didn't even know she hadn't tried to get him up. Maybe he doesn't even remember being passed out in the workroom. "And... for arguing with you. About the paper work. I'm hardly here, anymore... I shouldn't subtract from the time we have to spend together with more work." And she hopes it's not too obvious that she's been thinking about this all afternoon.

He's a little taken back by her response. How she explained herself, and the guilt that's smothered all over her words. The fact that she mentioned this afternoon -- how much she had hurt him with what she said. And then last night, when he was out cold, and that's still on her mind...? And then, about Bikanel. About them. About the time they spend together as a couple and as colleagues.

He leans forward, reaching across his desk to grasp her slender fingers walking along the wood. They feel soft today, so much softer than he can remember, and he can't help but stroke them gently. Holding her hand and turning it over, then turning it back. Slipping his fingers around hers. Pressing into her palm, caressing the back of her hand. He glances up at her.

He tugs her fingers gently, pulling her around the desk and toward him. To really stand in front of him so he can grasp her wrist now. And lightly trace his fingers up. Diving down each side of her arm. Wondering if his touch feels rough because his skin is not as soft.

He stands when he reaches her shoulder, sliding his hand up behind her neck before bringing them around to press against her cheek. Rub his thumb against her cheek as he looks down at her. "Don't feel so guilty," he says in a soft voice.

She shivers from his gentle touch, so much more careful today than he usually is. Much softer. Forgiving. Shivers as she holds his gaze, leaning into his caress as she reaches up and rests her hands on his chest.

"I can't help it," she says back, shaking her head a little. "You deserve better." She blinks rapidly and turns her eyes down, pushing a little closer to him because touching him is comforting. Because he hasn't touched her like this since the argument that started it all, and a few days without that touch had her feeling alone, colder than before.

Her voice is quiet and shaky, and he smiles a little as he feels her lean toward him. The smell of her hair, just washed and still damp, makes it hard for him to keep his anger at her. Hard for him to not believe her apology.

He lightly traces his finger down her side, feeling her shift at his touch, gaze still locked on the ground in guilt. He doesn't say anything as he brings his hand to draw circles on her abdomen, feeling it steadily cave in response, and she gasps quietly. He likes making her gasp. Misses making her gasp. Knows that Nhadala's gonna have another assignment for her soon, and she'll need to head back to Bikanel. And he won't be able to make her gasp then.

He wishes they didn't waste so much time fighting. Arguing and avoiding each other. Trading bitter remarks and giving cold looks. Wishes they'd spent their time here more smartly. So when she goes back to Bikanel, she'll have memories of him to keep her occupied. To keep her from looking at other guys. To keep her from forgetting that he's still out in Djose, waiting for her to come home.

He takes a step forward, guiding her backwards so her body is pressed against his desk. He rests both arms on either side of her as he stares down at her face. He wants to tell her he's sorry too.

"But you're the best there is, beautiful."

She smiles at him, a tiny smile, as she reaches up slowly, draping her arms around his neck. She leans her head on his shoulder, squeezing him tightly. She's missed this the last few days. Missed the feel of his strong arms around her body.

She shivers a little, both from the touch and from the chill in her light silk nightgown. Smiling when she feels his arms tighten a little around her, keeping her warm. And she hopes that means he's okay. Hopes that means he's forgiven her.

* * *

_A/N: To make up for these past few late updates, and this relatively short chapter, expect Chapter 28 to be uploaded **tomorrow** (Monday)! Thank you everyone for sticking by us even after all this time. Also, drop by our forum anytime for some great music and other goodies._


	28. Month 4, Week 1, Friday, 10:16 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 28**_

* * *

**__**

He leans against the temple doors with a sigh, feeling splashes of raindrops splattering onto his bare arms and cooling him off after a day of explosions and malfunctions and missed deadlines. Djose is miserably wet this time of year, which is a shame considering he and Rikku just made up a few days ago, and he wanted to take her out somewhere special.

He hears Aulyne's footsteps from behind him, her heels making soft clicks against the floor, emulating the sound of the rain. They eventually disappear down the hall, and he supposes she's gone into the kitchen to whip up dinner. And although he's looking forward to another one of Aulyne's famous meals, he'd rather spend dinner with Rikku. Alone. Order out like they used to, and top it off with ice cream and he can lick the excess from her lips. He can't do that with Aulyne around. Nor can he just run off with dinner and leave Aulyne alone after all the time she spent on it.

As he closes the temple doors, he hears the return of Aulyne's heels, and he glances over his shoulder to see her approach. There's a tired look on her face, and an apologetic one in her eyes as she stares at him.

"You look exhausted," he tells her.

She nods. "I am. I guess my little vacation wore me out more than it relaxed me," she says, rubbing the side of her face.

He chuckles softly, shaking his head. "Why don't you just get cleaned up and go to bed early... Forget about dinner and stuff."

She smiles modestly, and he can tell she'd been hoping he'd tell her that. "You're sure you don't mind?"

He nods instantly, touching her shoulder and giving her a slight push in the direction of her room. "Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

Rikku sits on the bed, massaging her sore neck as she relaxes after the long day. She thinks she spent too much time outside in the rain, today, helping bring everything inside. Thinks that she might get sick, and even if she doesn't, that she should tell Nhadala she did so she can stay home indefinitely.

She looks up as he walks in, bare armed and a little wet, and she smiles as she rubs her sore muscles. "It's pouring out there. Guess we're not going out tonight..." She shrugs, closing the blinds on the small window to block out the chill. She looks him over and grins. "What a day, huh?"

He nods, the room suddenly darker now as he takes a seat at the edge of his desk. He closes his eyes momentarily before looking at her sitting on the bed and tiredly rubbing at her limbs. Bikanel hasn't needed her assistance these past few days, but he knows that only means there's a greater chance of her being called back tomorrow. And he doesn't want to have to miss her all over again.

He stands up and walks toward her, a faint smile forming on his face. He pushes her playfully on the bed, settling down beside her. He sinks his hands into her shoulders, massaging them firmly. "I've been told I'm very good with my hands," he says.

She sighs heavily, groaning a little as his fingers massage away the knots and the aches. "You are... _very_ good... this is better than cheesecake." She grins a little, glancing back at him. She closes her eyes, relaxing under his touch. Not wanting to leave it again.

He chuckles softly, bending down to plant a small kiss on the back of her neck before sinking in his fingers deep into her skin once more. "Of course," he says. "I bet I taste better than it too."

"I dunno," she mumbles. "Cheesecake is pretty good on the taste buds." She sighs heavily, momentarily even more in love with his hands than usual.

He pauses a moment when he hears a loud noise from downstairs, but nothing else follows. He supposes Aulyne dropped something or tripped over something, being so tired and all. And if it were only him and her in this temple and Rikku was in Bikanel, then he'd go down and check if everything was alright. But not now. Not this time.

He turns back down to look at her. "Cunno, what did you say?"

"Nothing important, just keep rubbing," she says glancing up at him with a sigh. She doesn't want him to go and investigate the sound. She wants him to keep investigating _her_. "Please," she adds, batting her eyes a little.

There's another sound from downstairs, and this time he jumps a little because it was quite loud. As if one of their large experiments had just toppled over. But he glances down at Rikku's longing gaze and he knows he shouldn't go. Even though he thinks he should. Whether or not it's got to do with Aulyne.

"Do you hear that?" he asks her instead.

"Yeah," she says, turning onto her back beneath him, staring up into his gaze. She tugs lightly on his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. She kisses him softly for only a moment, and then she sighs in defeat and nods to the door. "Go check it if you want. I'll just... wait... here."

He adjusts himself on top of her so he doesn't crush her small frame. He takes her hands into his, pulling them over her head to rest on the pillow behind her. Leaning down, he brushes his face against hers. "It's probably not important anyway."

No noise interrupts him from kissing her this time, and he doesn't know if that means he should be relieved or worried.

She sighs into his lips, curling her fingers a little in his grip. She runs her tongue lightly over his lips, silently thanking him for not leaving. Hoping something doesn't crash and ru-

-and she whines as she hears another loud clunk coming from downstairs, her happy sigh turning into a frustrated groan.

He hesitates, glancing at her and then at the door. And then at her annoyed face and her wet lips. He bites the bottom one softly. "It could be a burglar or something..." he mumbles, releasing his grip on her hands to run his fingers down the side of her body.

Her body tingles as he touches her, and she catches his own lip between her teeth, sucking on it gently for a moment before releasing him. "I'll wait." She points to the door as she wiggles out from beneath him, peeling off her shirt, standing next to him in only a sports bra and sweats. Hoping it makes his eyes linger just a little before he leaves to check. "Hurry back." She smiles sweetly, though she knows she's a little annoyed and it's showing. "I want another massage. And I want you to wear me out like you said you wanted to in the shower that day..." She kisses him again, her lips lingering over his in what she hopes is an alluring way as her fingertips trail over his neck. With a sigh, she pulls away and pushes him toward the door. "So hurry back."

_Well he can't go now. _He frustratingly turns his head to the door, listening intently for another sound but again, there is none. And he doesn't want to have to be up here with Rikku while half worrying about what's going on downstairs. If something's broken. If something's been stolen. If _someone_ has been hurt -- and even if this someone is hurt, it doesn't mean that she's higher on his priority list than Rikku. If it were any other worker in the temple he'd be concerned for their safety as well. Although he's unsure if Rikku sees it that way too.

He slides his fingers underneath her chin, nodding before jogging out of the room, toward the main floor. He is midway down the stone steps when he hears another sound, seemingly coming from outside. And then shouting. Aulyne's voice shouting.

His pace quickens, and he enters the central room to find the temple doors wide open, rain still pouring outside like he'd left it and a soaking wet Aulyne standing underneath the storm. She's shouting still, a small object in her hand that resembles a toothbrush, and her hair malted to her skin. The water bleeding through her shirt, and she's still shouting and flailing her arms about, her back turned to him.

He rushes down, his curiosity satisfied and irritated at the same time when he sees a small band of teenagers running from the temple entrance. A quick glance at their hair tells him they're not Al Bhed.

"What happened?" he asks her as he approaches the entrance.

She turns around to face him, the water sliding down her face and she's blinking furiously. She points to the destroyed set of hovers lying scattered over the temple grounds. The set that she and a few others had been working on since her return, and now is in even worse condition than when she had started on it thanks to those Yevonite kids.

He sighs, extending an arm to grab her shoulder and pull her back inside. He stares at the spot in the distance where the teenagers ran off, but tries not to fuel her anger. "It's alright," he tells her with a small smile. "It's just as if Zy came by and decided to do some wiring..."

Rikku watches the exchange at the top of the stairs, angry at the kids and a little bit frustrated with Gippal. A little frustrated that his hand is lingering on Aulyne's shoulder rather than on hers. That he seems so concerned about her, probably because for once she doesn't look perfect and porcelain.

With a sigh, she walks back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, tapping her foot on the ground. Because she knows it's not right of her to be upset, even though sometimes she can't help it.

* * *

He feels guilty by the time he reaches the bedroom again. He'd just kind of... left Aulyne downstairs when she was still clearly upset. But he didn't know what more to do or say but tell her it's alright, and that he'll get her new parts so she can work on it again tomorrow. And after finding her a towel to dry herself off, he simply told her to change into dry clothes go back to sleep. That they can deal with this in the morning.

Because right now is supposed to be his time with Rikku. A time that he values a lot more lately since she's been gone so often. And he doesn't want to spend it trying to comfort Aulyne. He doesn't want to give Rikku reasons to place more doubts on him and start another messy argument again.

He closes the door behind him and looks at her on the bed, hugging her legs close and staring at the ground. "It was a bunch of teenagers," he explains, walking over to her. "They destroyed all the hovers out front." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It's gonna be a _long_ day tomorrow..."

"I saw," she sighs, glancing up at him. Not sure what he really wants to hear. Not sure why he'd come back so soon because he's obviously distracted by it anyway. "Nhadala called while you were downstairs," she says softly, watching him to see if his expression will change. It does, a little, but she can't read it. "I told her you needed me here and to watch out for sabotage. I can help them fix the damage." She slowly pulls her knees away from her chest and glances at the clock. "I'll go make dinner or something, we should turn in early if we've got to reverse damages..."

He steps in her way, holding her arms and raises his eyebrow at her. "You told her you'd... stay? Does she need you there or something? In Bikanel?"

"Just the normal dig-ups that need piecing together. Nothing she can't handle or just send over for me to do here." She shrugs, glancing up at him, her slightly daring mood from before gone. "Unless you want me to go."

"No, no," he chuckles, sliding his hands down to her wrists and pulling her hands up to his chest. He looks down at her, grinning because at least he knows now that they still have plenty of time together to do all the things couples do when they're alone together and the girlfriend is nearly half-naked. "I'd much rather have you here, beautiful." He leans in, touching her nose with his. "You still want that massage?"

She sighs and closes her eyes as she leans into him a little. "If you want to that'd be nice." Her hands slide up his chest and around his neck as she hugs him just a little.

He slowly guides her backwards, lowering her to the bed and kissing her gently, then hard. His hands pressing against her exposed skin, not really caring if this doesn't really count as a massage.

She kisses back, groaning softly as he touches her, and she's glad he doesn't seem distracted. Glad the sight of her halfway naked still does something to him. But he made her wait, and now it's his turn, even though she usually doesn't operate on that sort of a system. She rolls onto her stomach and points innocently at her shoulders. "Please..."

He frowns when she cuts him off and turns around, making a pouty face as she gestures for him to give her that massage he promised. But he's not exactly in the mood for that _now_. So he leans down to kiss her shoulder, biting it softly in hopes of changing her mind. Sliding his hand underneath her to press against her abdomen, curling his fingers up to tickle her skin.

She giggles, her stomach tensing as he tickles her. She rolls back over, pulling his lips back to hers and squeezing his shoulder tightly. She pulls him back over her, her hands wandering beyond the borders of his pants. "I still want that massage, later," she says absently.

He picks up her legs and lifts her so her entire body is lying comfortably on the bed now, and he climbs over her, straddling her hips. He feels her fingers playing with his belt, her eyes looking up at him playfully. "Later?" he says, gently stroking the side of her face with a smirk. "And what exactly did you plan on doing until then?"

"That depends on you," she says, smirking back as she drops his belt to the floor. She slowly pulls his zipper down, brushing fingers against his boxers as her smirk widens.

He shakes his head at her in amusement at how bold she's being. It's usually him that pulls something of hers off first. But this is a nice change of pace, even though he finds himself helping her out of her sports bra just a few seconds later. Kissing a trail down her chest leading down to her abdomen as he pulls down her pants. "All depends on me, yeah?" he asks, glancing up at her.

She sighs, glancing down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. For a little while at least." She thinks its funny, how fast he can have her naked. How slow she undresses him, just to tease him a little.

He pulls off his own shirt, tossing it into the corner with her stuff before hovering above her again, smirking at her as he takes in the view of her underneath him. Tracing absent patterns along her skin. "Then I better make it worthwhile," he says, his fingers slipping underneath the fabric of her underwear.

He curses when he hears a loud crash from downstairs.

"So much for worthwhile," she mumbles, all the anticipation of his fingers seeping away as the echo of the crash fades. She curses, too, pushing him off her slightly. "I'm going to kill those little Yevonite idiots..."

He falls back against the bed as he watches her sit up, listening for the noise to continue. He gets up as well, dragging himself off the bed as he frustratingly zips up his pants again. "I'll take care of it," he tells her, trying to remember where he kept his _big_ gun.

She groans and picks up his shirt from the corner, not caring that it's inside out as she pulls it on. As she slips her legs into her sweatpants, she shakes her head. "No, I've got it this time. Those kids are going down. And they're cleaning up their mess." She smirks widely as she looks back at him. "And then we're getting back to this."

He chuckles, pulling her toward him and kissing her deeply. "You're sexy when you're angry," he mumbles. He straightens the collar of his shirt around her neck before they leave the room.

He hearts a thud as they walk down the hallway -- a gentle thud. As if someone had simply placed something on the ground instead of ruthlessly beating the life out of another finely built machine. He glances back at Rikku, glad that he doesn't have to feel guilty this time about leaving her upstairs to wait.

She squeezes his hand as she drags him down the stairs, eager to go and yell up a storm. She pauses at the bottom when she sees who interrupted them. Puts a lid on her anger and tosses her hands in the air in frustration as she bites her lip. "You okay, Aulyne?" she asks, her voice a little tense.

Aulyne turns from the door, meeting Rikku's wide eyes and a surprised Gippal behind her. Noticing his bare chest and his shirt on Rikku's body. She rolls her eyes and bends down to grab the toolbox off the floor. Her hair is still dripping wet from before, making the floor quite slippery.

"I'm fine," Aulyne says. "I just dropped the box." She nods her head toward the stairs. "You can go back. Sorry for bothering you."

Rikku sighs and pushes her braids back, away from her eyes. "I'm staying to help fix those up this week." She doesn't glance back at the stairs, because she knows Aulyne knew what was going on, and she doesn't want to look too eager to get back to bed. "You look really tired. You should rest, didn't you just get back?" She doesn't like the quiet of the hall. "I'm going to wake up early tomorrow to tackle those machines... why don't you wait? It's really nasty out there right now, anyway."

Aulyne shrugs, grabbing the handle of the door as she stares at Rikku intently. "I'm _fine_. And I'm already soaked anyway so I might as well go out and check what damage has been done." She presses her hand against her waist, cocking her head to the side as she glances at Gippal. She can't help but force her chest out a _little_ bit. Because seeing Rikku in his shirt -- _his_ shirt that _she_ used to wear -- isn't exactly helping her self-esteem.

Rikku shrugs, bending down to pick up a screwdriver lying forgotten by the edge of the stairs. She walks over to Aulyne, her bare feet freezing on the cold stone floor. "Alright. If you want." She hands over the screwdriver and shrugs a little bit, before turning around and catching Gippal's eyes. Trying to tell him she tried before retreating up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a sec," he whispers to her as she passes him. He chances the flicker of annoyance in her eyes, and he knows she's not happy that he's about to have a private talk with Aulyne, but he can't just leave her again this time. Even though she claims to be alright with his relationship with Rikku, he knows she's not too happy with him and Rikku looking like they'd just rolled out of bed.

He waits until he no longer hears Rikku's footsteps before approaching Aulyne, noticing her posture change. The glare she had given Rikku now replaced with a softer, more vulnerable look in her eyes as he nears. She clutches the toolbox close to her body before pressing her back against the temple door, letting a rush of cool air in, making them both shiver slightly.

He frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aulyne, go get some sleep. Rikku said--"

"I'm _fine_," she simply says before opening the door completely and stepping outside.

He glances up at the stairwell for a moment before following after her, catching her wrist before she reaches the hovers. "Just leave it--"

She yanks her arm back to her side, glaring at him now as she clenches her free hand. "Can't I just _look_ at the fuckin' thing?" she nearly shouts. She pauses for a moment before turning away, taking deep breaths and keeping her gaze on the ground.

He takes the toolbox from her, the handle slippery with rainwater. Touching her arm gently, he bends his head to try and look at her face. He hates that she's still upset by the thought of him and Rikku, but in all honesty, he never _asked_ her to work and stay at the temple. "It's not like you don't know," he says in a quiet tone.

She's silent for a moment before leaning against the building, her shoes planted in a puddle beneath her feet and her hair collecting water again. "It's just--" She hesitates, biting her bottom lip as she wraps her arms around herself. "--she was just…" She doesn't continue.

He thinks he should have just left her alone earlier instead of following her outside. Because Aulyne's not the type to let go of things easily, and her grudges can often last a long time. She can generally keep it under control, but sometimes it just explodes. And the best thing to do in that case is to just leave her alone until she can control it again. Just because she's holding onto the past, doesn't mean he has to either.

"E's cunno," he says. "Pid cra teth'd tu yhodrehk fnuhk. _(But she didn't do anything wrong)._" He heads back toward the door, bringing the toolbox with him. "I'll find you another towel and leave it in your room, okay?"

She doesn't answer, but he hadn't expected her to. Her gaze is concentrated on the wet ground, and it's going to be there for a while. _She's_ going to be there for a while. Once she's gotten her thoughts in order, she'll come back inside. He's sure she will. She'll come back inside, and she'll be… fine.

* * *

Rikku waits for him in the bedroom, her head against the headboard, eyes closed, a pillow in her lap. She doesn't understand why she feels guilty every time this happens. Every time Aulyne sees something she wasn't meant to see and reacts badly to it. She's comfortable in his shirt, breathing in the scent of him. But even in her comfort... she hates how much Aulyne hates her.

She opens her eyes when she hears his footsteps in the hall, and watches him as he opens the door and walks into the room, closing it quietly behind him. Silently, she hopes he locks it.

"I'm sorry I made her angry. I was just... trying to be friendly."

He shakes his head, not wanting to bring Aulyne back to his conscious again. "Forget about it," he says, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "It's not your fault."

"I know..." She sets the pillow aside, scooting closer to him with a sigh. She touches his arm lightly, and then wraps him in a hug. "Did you go outside, you're freezing..."

He smiles in amusement, wrapping his arm around her body as he nods. He hadn't noticed he was cold, and his mind suddenly drifts back to Aulyne. And he wonders if she's cold too.

He tightens his grip around Rikku before tackling her to the bed, pressing a hard kiss against her neck. "You have any ideas how to warm me up?"

She sighs heavily beneath him, pulling his face to hers as she reaches down for the sheets and quilt. She kisses him deeply, whispering softly. "Yeah... yeah, a few. But it's up to you, remember?" She covers him up, knowing they'll lose the covers in a little while, but not caring as long as he warms up a little bit in the process.

"Up to me, huh…" He thinks for a moment as her fingers slide across the back of his neck. Amused because he knows her mind is filled with dirty thoughts that she's just too shy to say out loud. And that's alright, he thinks, because enough dirty things come out of his mouth for the both of them.

Climbing off of her, he settles his feet on the ground. He reaches back to caress the side of her face, letting his fingers linger a little longer than customary as he smiles. Smiles because the thing that started their big argument is now gonna be the thing to bring them back together. "I think… I want to finish that shower."

* * *

_A/N: New chapter, as promised. Hope you enjoyed them! We'll try to be quicker with our updates. As well, a new deleted scene has been uploaded onto our forum if you want to check it out. _


	29. Month 4, Week 1, Saturday, 12:15 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 29**_

* * *

She laughs with the other woman as they sit around the table in the break-room. She's not sure that Aulyne likes her presence here, but she doesn't really care. Her fellow females are welcoming, and she's been lacking in the female companion area for much too long.

Suneppa raises her hands in defeat as she tells another story about her always interesting fights with her soon-to-be husband, and the women giggle at the thought of her stealing his towel while he showers to get her revenge. Rikku silently thinks that she should try that on Gippal next time he pisses her off.

He enters the room shortly, this time not minding the group of women talking and giggling because that's the point of a break room. And he's feeling a lot less angry this time. He spots Rikku sitting on the armrest of a couch, giving him a playful glare which makes him chuckle a bit. Puts him into an even lighter mood as he thinks about what came after the pancakes last night.

He suddenly notices one of the newer workers beginning to approach him from the doorway. He sighs and leans against the wall, waving the young Al Bhed over, ready to listen to his questions and concerns. Or at least pretend to. Looking at Rikku is kind of more interesting.

She grins at him as he watches her, winking as the young worker bombards him with questions and he barely pays any attention. Yelina shoves her off the couch after a moment, and she tumbles into Hyona's lap with a gasp and a laugh.

"Stop playing eye candy with the boss and play eye candy with this." Yelina leans toward Rikku, and Rikku makes a face.

"I don't want to stare at your boobs, thanks."

The women laugh, and Rikku rolls her eyes. "No, I mean the necklace."

Around Yelina's neck is a golden necklace, shiny and sparkly, brand new. "Pretty," she says, grinning up at her friend.

"Jealous? Grenhya got it for me."

"Naw... I've always thought gold was kinda tacky." Rikku smiles as a chorus of yelling and laughter comes from the women around her.

"You wear yellow all the time!" one of them cries out. Rikku winks at Gippal again before replying.

"Yeah, but yellow is not gold, thank you very much."

He catches her wink and smiles back, at which time the short Al Bhed beside him suddenly stops talking. He gives him as dirty of a glare as an employee can give his boss. "...Excuse me, Sir?"

Gippal's gaze remains fixated on his girlfriend, who's turned her attention away from him now and is staring at the shiny pendant on Yelina's chest. It makes Gippal frown a little as he wonders what's going through her mind as she's staring at it... and if he should do anything about it.

"...Uh, Sir?"

Finally, he turns his head to the little Al Bhed. "Sorry, what were you sayin'?"

The Al Bhed tries to hold in his annoyance. "One of the senior engineers in our group left a while ago. She said she wasn't feeling feel." He crosses his arms, a hopeful smile on his face. "Can we get a replacement?"

Gippal raises his eyebrow, pushing himself off the wall and heading toward the doorway of the room. "And did this senior engineer inform your project leader?"

The worker pauses for a moment. "They... exchanged some bitter words."

Gippal sighs, taking one last look at Rikku before turning toward the exit. So much for trying to sneak in a break. "Who was it?"

"I think her name is Aulyne, Sir."

* * *

Rikku smiles as she walks into his office later that afternoon. "You left in a rush earlier. Zy break something again?" She sits on the edge of his desk, her eyes smiling at him.

He looks up from the folder, taking his fingers away from his chin as he shrugs. "No." He sighs, rolling his feet off the edge of his desk and sitting straight in his chair. "I think Aulyne's… kinda mad," he mumbles.

She breathes out and bites her lip, slowly lowering herself off the desk. "I uh... I was all dressed to go out with the girls and I found out she was going and I decided to just... stay home." She shrugs as she sits herself in his lap without further a care. "I hope she's not as upset about us as she is about the hovers."

He slides his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he leans his head against the curve of her neck. "Even if she _is_ upset, her first priority here is as a worker." He narrows his eyes a little. "And she can't just decide to give herself a day off." He sighs, glancing up at her. "...What do you think?"

She wants to tell him just what she thinks. That she should stop whining and grow up. That she shouldn't force her problems on everyone else just because she's having a bad day. "It doesn't matter what I think. You're the boss. But I agree with you." She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead. "And I think that you should stop thinking about her and close up shop so that I can get dressed up again and we can go do something."

He chuckles softly as he presses his hand against the back of her neck, leaning her forward to kiss him. "What's the point if I'm gonn' dress you down tonight anyway?" He kisses her deeply once more before sliding her off his lap. "But we should go out and get something to eat. I don't think Aulyne's going to be cooking for us anytime soon."

"Yeah... well, I can cook. I can make canned soup, and canned vegetables, and canned or boxed anything. From scratch is my problem." She grins and shrugs, winking at him. "And the point... so I can watch you wanting to dress me down all night long and laugh and enjoy tempting you to do it in public."

He rests his hand on her waist, knowing that she knows that he knows she's right. "Well if you don't mind cooking, then I don't mind eating it."

"But I don't mind a nice night out, either." She kisses his cheek and wraps her arms about his neck. "You pick. A dinner that's guaranteed to be amazing, or a dinner that's sort of lackluster, but homey."

He sighs, leaning back in his chair and staring at her intently. "Well if you want to tease me all night, I guess we could go out." He leans his head against his palm, smirking. "But you should know I give into temptation quite easily."

"Yeah, you do." She contemplates for a moment, staring back at him, and then she grins widely. "But I feel like teasing."

He makes a motion to stand, picking her up with him and settling her on the desk. He kisses her deeply, letting it linger before pulling away completely. "_Tease_," he says with a half snarl. He heads toward the door, holding out his arm for her to follow him. "Are you gonn' let me watch you change then?"

She grins and takes his hand, following him down the hall. "No! That takes all the fun out of the teasing! You'll just toss me down halfway through getting dressed!"

He smirks, leaning against the door frame. "I can toss you down right now if I want. But I do have _some_ control, Rikku."

She nods and saunters back to him, flicking her eyes up and down his torso, letting them wander a little lower as she flutters her eye lids playfully. She presses herself against him, pushing him harder against the door frame. "Then you can watch," she whispers into his ear, suddenly glad that there's no one in the temple to see them.

* * *

He tightens his grip around her shoulders as a motorcycle speeds by on the street beside them, shaking his head once it has passed, leaving a cloud of dust in the air. He resumes their walk down the sidewalk, still keeping her close to him. "Kids these days," he mumbles.

She laughs brightly and looks up at him. "You sound like an old man! That was you about five months ago, I'm sure."

He stares at the spot where the motorcycle had disappeared, trying to remember five months ago. Trying to remember how life was then. How he wouldn't have been here with his arm around Rikku -- his _girlfriend_. "Yeah but--" He hesitates, slightly waving his arm about. "I drove better than _that_."

She shrugs. "You did drive pretty well that one time you took me out to dinner. And when you took me dancing." She smiles and looks into the store windows with a smile. "Never even threatened a wheelie."

He follows her gaze to the jewelry store across the street. He shifts a bit uneasily as his grip on her shoulders loosen and replace themselves at her waist instead. "I wouldn't drive like that with you on my bike," he tells her.

"Why not?" she asks indignantly, pausing before she makes sure there aren't anymore motorcyclists coming down the road. She tugs on his arm to drag him across the street. "What if I wanted you to?"

He lets out a sigh of amusement, trying to keep himself from getting nervous as they get closer and closer to the store. "You might've fallen," he answers simply. "And I wanted to kiss you that night -- without little cuts and bruises on your face."

She grins at him and steps up to the window looking at the displays inside. She lets her gaze linger over the diamonds and shining stones. "Which night? The dinner night after I first got here, or the dancing night?" She points at a pair of emerald earrings. "Those are kinda pretty." With a grin, she looks inside at a guy pacing back and forth next to a display full of diamond rings. As they start to pass the store and move on to the clothing boutique next door, she lingers next to a display with a pretty silver necklace. It's simple, with little hoops circling the chain. She whistles as she glances at the price tag. "C'mon, this stuff is too expensive. Where's that place where we got the cheesecake?"

He catches her arm as she twirls around to leave, his gaze set on the necklace she was looking at and he faintly remembers a particular incident with her and the girls in the break room this morning. With an inward groan, he leans over and takes a cautious peek at the price tag, wincing just like she had when he realizes it's nearly a whole month's revenue.

He glances back at her, who's giving him a curious look for turning back to the jewelry store. A curious and perhaps _hopeful_ look that stings him sharply. For the time they've gone out, he hasn't really gotten her anything that couples are supposed to get for each other. He's been spoiling her with intangibles or food (which might as well be considered intangible because they disappear _anyway_), things that leave no trace and can easily be forgotten in time. Whereas this... this... this might be something he 'oughta get her. Something to remind her not to let _him_ be forgotten in time.

He slowly manages a grin, nodding in the direction of the store. "Wanna take a closer look first?"

She sticks out her lower lip, pouting in the worst way as she looks back at the necklace. "No," she says decidedly, shaking her head. "Then I'll want something. And it's all too expensive to want." She glances back at the display again, biting her lip because if she can't have it, she might as well try it on and see how she would look if she _did_ have it.

She shrugs and takes a few steps toward him. "Maybe just a _little_ closer."

* * *

They go inside and talk to the storekeeper, waiting patiently as he unlocks the glass cabinet where the necklace Rikku had been particularly eyeing lay. As they wait for him to retrieve it, Gippal catches the eye of the pacing customer in the store. A man who's strolling up and down the displays of rings and gripping his head occasionally with frustration. He meets Gippal's gaze temporarily but Gippal quickly turns away. As if staring at that man any longer would trigger something inside of him that he doesn't think he's ready for.

She notices him staring at the guy and she smiles a little. Hopes he doesn't see her noticing because he might think she means something by it. And then she gets distracted because the storekeeper is fastening the necklace around her neck and shoving a mirror in her hand to look.

"Oh, crap, you'd better get it off me before I spend all the money I've got saved up..."

Gippal traces his fingers against the metal chain, stopping at the small loops hanging as a pendant against her chest. He looks with her in the mirror, catching the sparkle in her eye as she admires herself in it. "You like it then?" he asks.

She nods, sighing deeply as she sets the mirror down on one of the glass cases nearby. "Yeah. A little too much, I think." She reaches behind her neck to unclasp the hook, and tenderly sets the necklace back on its display. She lets her fingers trail over it for a moment before she shakes her head and smiles a thank you at the shopkeeper. "Maybe some other time," she says with a grin.

She takes Gippal's hand and walks toward the store entrance with a sigh. "I'm gonna need some cheesecake to raise my spirits." She leans her head on his shoulder and grins as the guy who's shopping for rings looks at her hopefully. "No gold. Never gold. Go for the silver. And nothing too massive for the band."

Gippal pauses, stopping to turn around behind him. He watches the irritated frown on the shopkeeper's face growing as he gingerly takes back the necklace. He doesn't look at Rikku; instead, he glares at Gippal. Because he knows that in this situation, it's not the girl that's supposed to buy the jewelry. Her man is supposed to. And he makes sure that Gippal understands that he's calling him less of a man through his glare.

Sighing inwardly, Gippal turns his attention back to Rikku who's tugging him toward the door. He notes with amusement that she's not tugging him with much force.

He glances at the customer once more, watching the man seemingly want to faint as he now turns his attention to the silver rings. Gippal kind of pities him. He knows that sooner or later he's going to get Rikku some sort of jewelry anyway, and he doesn't want to be pacing through some store like this man struggling to find the _perfect_ one. Especially since he knows she wants _this_ one.

Shaking his head of anymore doubts, he yanks her arm toward him and smirks with the smirk of a kid on his motorcycle who has just popped a wheelie.

"You got your germs all over the nice man's necklace you know," he says, leading her back to the counter. "Guess we have to take it now." He casually digs into his coat pocket to pull out his wallet, causing the shopkeeper's eyes to light up immediately. Until Gippal realizes that he doesn't have enough money on him.

"No, Gippal, it's too much. I want it, I do, but it's... it's really expensive." She bites her lip hopefully, glancing at his wallet. "I don't want you to break the bank for a necklace. No matter how good I look in it."

He shrugs his shoulder and shakes his head, emptying his wallet on the glass counter as he counts to see how short he is from the actual price. The shopkeeper tells him he's shy about 800 gil and Gippal slaps his palm against his forehead in disbelief. It is then that he notices the watch on his hand. And fortunately (and yet, unfortunately at the same time), it's a very expensive watch. Even though technically he can come back here anytime to buy her the necklace, there's something about this exact moment that makes him feel like he _needs_ to get her this. As if to make up for not sliding a new silver ring on her finger instead.

"Here," he says, unfastening it off his wrist. "It's worth at least 750 gil." And to his relief, the shopkeeper reluctantly accepts it.

She looks up at the man behind the counter and shakes her head, in utter disbelief. "What are you doing?! Nonono! Really, it's okay, I don't need it." She glances at Gippal uncertainly, smiling softly because just the gesture is enough. Worth more than the necklace, really.

He nods for the shopkeeper to continue packaging the necklace as he leans his arm on the counter and reaches up with the other one to brush against her cheek. "I bet you won't be feeling the same way when Yelina sees it. Besides--" He straightens to hold her in a light embrace. "--I would get you a set of earrings to go with it if I had the cash on me."

She shakes her head a little, resting her forehead against his. "Uh-uh. I wouldn't let you. This is too much as it is." She smiles and presses her lips against his, laughing lightly. "Thank you... you really didn't have to." She sighs as she looks at the pretty little box the shopkeeper put it in. "I love it. I'm never gonna take it off."

* * *

Somehow, that night, she ends up with her back pressed against him, her arm over his, keeping him close. He realizes this when she starts mumbling in her sleep, making him wake up as well. The room dark and quiet, but then she suddenly goes silent again. And he smiles faintly.

The ticking of the clock is the only sound he can hear now, her form still and quiet. Her mouth closed but she's still dreaming. He rolls away from her for a moment, lying down on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"_Whha..a…_?" he hears her mumble, and it makes him nervous a little as if she can hear his thoughts.

He turns over to glance at her but she's sleeping peacefully. He wonders if she knows she talks in her sleep. It's another cute thing he likes about her.

_"Cannn't… Can't-hear-yuhh…"_

He returns back to holding her close. Back to letting her grab his arm and wrap it around her like a coat. That's when she's quiet again. He looks down at her, the necklace glimmering in the dim moonlight filtered through the drapes. Making her look innocent. And precious. And such a spoiled little princess. His princess.

_"Whhaa yuh say…?"_

He hesitates for a moment, his chest tightening and the words crawling onto his tongue. _Those words._ And maybe it's alright for tonight. When she's asleep and he can't see her expression. When she can't see his expression. It's good practice, he thinks. For when he's really ready.

He softly kisses her cheek, burying his head in her neck and whispers. "I said, I love you."

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry that took so long. We've both been busy… hope you like it. We did!_


	30. Month 4, Week 3, Tuesday, 9:30 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 30**_

* * *

He smells like a summertime breeze blowing over a fresh field of Besaidian flowers.

He grimaces. It shouldn't matter too much, he thinks. Because the smell of machines and oil will quickly kill his field of flowers. That sort of zing will make him all rugged and masculine again. But for now, Rikku's lilac shampoo will just have to suffice until their next shopping trip.

Pushing the thought aside, he resumes shaving the small hairs along his jaw. Rikku reminded him yesterday that tonight's an important night.

She suddenly peeks in at him, making sure she isn't too loud or too quiet when she walks in so he won't cut himself. "Aw, I liked the fuzz." With a sigh, she reaches under the counter for her own things, pulling out a razor and shaving cream before she pulls her robe back and kicks her leg onto the counter. "I'll forget if I don't do it now... we're leaving at six!"

He glances down at her, smiling a little. "Yeah, but Brother will probably end up coming at seven."

"No, I told him to get here at four, so he'll definitely be here on time." She winces lightly as she cuts herself, but she doesn't stop to fuss over it. "And I am going to get everything we need in a little while... so everything's going to be okay. Dad will have a good birthday. It's okay." She shakes her head and continues shaving, thinking about how she never would have done so in front of him just a few short months ago.

He puts aside his razor, leaning down into the sink to rinse himself off. He grabs his towel from the hook and dries his face before turning around to give Rikku a short kiss on the cheek. "You think he'll like the watch?" he asks. "I bet he'd rather I gave him a new airship instead."

"He'll like it! You took the time to put it together, and it's great. Why wouldn't he like it? It's a great piece of complicated machinery." She sighs and turns on the hot water, letting the sink fill. "We'll build him an airship like that when he has to walk around with a cane."

He chuckles a little, leaning against the counter, arms crossed. He's silent for a moment as he thinks about the little gift sitting at his desk. Waiting to be put into a little box. Little gift. Little box. "I should've gotten him... a new pair of leather boots -- or something better at least." He frowns. "He'll think I'm cheap."

She pushes herself up onto the counter so she can get the top of her leg. "No. It took you a week to make that damn watch. It's wonderful. He's not going to think you're cheap, either. Not when he sees my necklace."

That makes him smile, inside and out. But less of the inside, and eventually less of the outside because she's _just_ his girlfriend, after all. And he doesn't want to rush into feelings, at least, in front of her.

He nods, reaching out to touch the pendant. "Y'damn right," he says with a small laugh. He runs his fingers over the small silver hoops, sighing slightly. "Wonder what he'll think when he sees it. Other than it's retail price."

"Honestly? I don't know. But hopefully it won't be anything bad." She smiles and hopes his smile fading doesn't mean anything bad either. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Boyfriends are supposed to get girlfriends good presents. This one is just way better than good, that's all!" She splashes water distractedly on her leg to wash away the shaving cream.

He grins sheepishly. "I don't think he wants _me_ getting you anything. Or being your boyfriend, for that matter." He shrugs. "Dunno what he's got 'gainst me."

She stops the shaving process for a moment and beckons him over, hugging him lightly. "I doubt he has anything against you. You're young and successful and good to me. I think maybe he's just afraid he'll have to give his little girl away." She blushes lightly and pulls back, picking her razor back up. "Yeah. So don't think he has something against you. If he does, he's crazy."

"I know," he says, with a smirk. "It's just better to hear you say it." He brushes his thumb underneath her chin before heading back to the bedroom.

* * *

She doesn't trust Brother to carry the cake up the ramp without dropping it, so she entrusts that task to Gippal instead. As soon as all the groceries are on board, she takes over Barkeep's kitchen. With a glance toward her brother, whose eyes have been on Gippal intently since he arrived, she points to the door. "Drive!" And then she looks to Gippal. "Please tell me I can cook good spaghetti."

Gippal watches as Brother marches off, a twisting feeling in his gut telling him that an irritated Brother should not be allowed to fly. But he represses the feeling, because that's called _trust_. And trust in Brother is a good way of making Brother trust him, with Rikku.

"You can make good spaghetti," he says obediently. He sits on a stool, pointing to the can of pre-made sauce on the counter. "But that's a little cheating, don't you think?

She looks a little bit exasperated as she sets the water to boil. "I don't want it to taste bad on his birthday! If it tasted bad any other day, fine... but not today!"

He raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Doesn't say anything like the fact that she just admitted she doesn't care about how she feeds _him_. Which is insulting in a way, but he understands. He doesn't say anything about calling up Aulyne and asking her for help either. "Just add a ton of hot sauce, and he won't be able to sense any tastes, anyway," he says with a teasing grin.

"No, I can't do that... I have to show him I've come along from campfire stew..." She flits around grabbing ingredients and a baking pan so she can start the pie for dinner. The spaghetti really isn't a big deal. But the pie is. Because Aulyne showed her how to make it a few days ago, and she'd made one without any help, and it had actually been good. And she had eaten it with Aulyne as they talked about girly stuff, just like she and Yuna used to do. She doesn't care if Brother thinks it's good, he'll eat anything. But she wants Cid to like it. And she wants to see a look of surprise on Gippal's face when he eats something he saw her make (almost) from scratch and it doesn't taste like carbon.

His fingers start to fidget, his hands not used to staying in one place and doing nothing. He stands up, walking around the counter. "Need any help?"

She looks up at him and remembers that he can cook now, too. Better than her, really. "You can put the noodles in and make sure they don't overcook for me." With a sigh, she pulls gram crackers out of their packaging, smashing them together and crumbling them into a bowl. "Thank you..."

In all honesty though, he had expected her to tell him to leave her be, because this is her job and her moment. And half of him had expected to retreat upstairs and maybe lie down on one of the beds and take a little nap as his little chef cooks downstairs.

But if she says she needs him, then he doesn't mind. He grabs the package of noodles and tears them open, dumping them into the boiling pot. The hot water suddenly overflows over the stove, something he hadn't expected.

She hears the hissing and turns around, her eyes getting wide as she sees the water going everywhere. The hot water. She quickly tugs him out of the way, leaning in to turn the burner down before even more water spills. Once the water stops bubbling over, she turns back to him with concern in her eyes. "Did it burn you? Sit down. Let me get some ice..."

He pulls her back, shaking his head, simply turning on the sink to rinse his hand with cold water. "Just a few splashes." He glances back at the mess by the stove. "I'll clean it. You just go back to doing your thing."

She shakes her head. "No, no no no. Go sit, rest. I can do it. I don't want you getting burned again. Not in my kitchen." She smiles and goes back to dumping her gram crackers in the bowl, not concerned with the mess as long as the spaghetti is still boiling.

He grabs a cloth from nearby, bending down to wipe the floor. "Stubborn, stubborn," he mumbles, making sure she hears.

"No, you're stubborn. Go. I can handle it. I'll come and get you in a little while." She dumps some water into the bowl, stirring the crumbs into a paste to make the crust. "Once everything's done, we'll take a little nap before he gets here. Go up and start without me, okay?"

It's only when he finishes wiping that he leaves her alone. Gives her a swift kiss, his mind already growing sleepy at the thought of lying down on a comfortable bed. "Call me when you need me. I can jump right off the balcony," he says, gesturing.

* * *

She's proud of herself when she quietly walks up the stairs. The pie is baking, and Barkeep is watching it for her so it won't burn. The spaghetti is in a pot that will keep it warm until they need it. The table is set, the kitchen is clean, and everything else is going according to plan. There's still nearly an hour until Cid will be boarding the airship, and she's tired from working all day and cooking in a rush.

She sits next to Gippal, who is sleeping on her old bed, and she thinks about how peaceful he looks. She doesn't want to disturb him, but she wants to take a nap, too. As gently as she can, she lies next to him, smiling as he unconsciously leans his cheek against her forehead and wraps his arm around her. She curls into him, kissing his jaw lightly.

He groans a little as her movements stir him from his sleep. Slowly opening his eyes and seeing her innocent face suddenly glance downward in embarrassment. He thinks she does it on purpose just so she can look cute. Just so she can make sure he doesn't fall out of love with her. "You smell delicious," he mumbles.

"Hopefully it tastes like I smell, then..." she whispers, snuggling closer, hiding her head under his chin."I made chocolate pie."

"Princess..." He smoothes down her hair, a grin sneaking out of the corners of his mouth. "Just 'cause it's burnt, doesn't mean it's chocolate."

She frowns, pouting only slightly. But she knows when he actually sees that it isn't burnt, and tastes it and finds that it tastes good, he'll change his tune. "I didn't burn it. It's chocolate, really."

He lets out a small sigh of amusement before pulling himself up to a sitting position and staring blankly around the interior of the cabin. "When's your pops comin'?"

She pulls his pillow under her head and closes her eyes. "Forty-five minutes?"

"Wouldn't the food go cold?" He turns around too look at her, grinning, ideas of going downstairs and engulfing the whole dinner. But that's when he notices her closed eyes, and realizes that she must be tired from all the work while he slept. He leans back, staying quiet for a little while before adding, "But it'll probably still taste great anyway."

"It's in a warmer thing that Shinra made a while ago. It'll be fine..." She sighs heavily and rolls onto her back with a groan. "I hope my bed is comfortable."

He chuckles lightly, lying back down next to her. "Depends on what kind of comfortable you want."

She groans and yawns wide. "You, that's the comfortable I want."

He smirks. "Then I guess the bed isn't really relevant."

"Not really, no."

He wraps an arm around her, kissing her softly. "You said 45 minutes right?" He smiles. "Cause that's a lot of comfort time."

She opens one eye and looks levelly at him. "...yeah. And what do you want to do with it?"

"Maybe not here though." He gestures over toward the bar, where he knows the barkeep is staying. "Maybe when we get home."

She shakes her head and smiles. "I'm too tired now, anyway. And imagine the look on my father's face."

He chuckles a little, the mere thought of it making him release her and roll slightly away. After a short moment of hesitation, he kicks his legs off to the side of the bed and gets up. "I'll let you get a good nap then," he says. "Don't want you falling asleep at the dinner table."

She groans, tugging at his pants in frustration as he starts to move away. "Where are you going? I thought we were napping. We. Together."

He sighs, having been in one place for too long now and his muscles in need of a bit of exercise. And so the idea of cuddling -- even if it is with Rikku -- is not exactly appealing to him right now.

"I've already had my nap. It's your turn now." He leans down to kiss her on the cheek. "...Unless you want me to stay."

She buries her head in the pillow, reminiscing about the Gullwings days. It reminds her of when she used to beg Yuna for five more minutes of sleep and then Paine would hit her with something hard. "Nah... g'head. I get you all to myself later. Go bug Brother or somethin'..." She yawns.

He laughs. "Okay." He reaches for the blanket at the edge of the bed, pulling it to drape over her shoulders before he leaves.

* * *

Cid walks up the ramp and steps onto the bridge with a groan, looking at two familiar faces below him in the control seats. One is his son. One is obnoxious and self-confident and annoying... actually, they both are. But one he doesn't like so much for it.

"What the hell are you doin' here, boy?"

Gippal turns, his foot dropping from where it was resting on the edge of the control panel, forcing a smile to his face as he looks up at Cid. Grumpy, grumpy old man Cid who doesn't like him very much. And he suddenly feels daring. As if being Rikku's boyfriend, having her in his home and taking care of her all these months gives him some special right to say…

"Happy Birthday, Pops."

Cid glares, folding his arms across his body. Where did the brat get the nerve to call him 'Pops'? Just because he agreed to pay for the policing out on the island definitely did not mean that the little insolent... well it didn't mean he could call him 'Pops' with that little annoying smirk on his face.

"It's not happy at all, boy." He sits down in Shinra's empty chair, restraining himself.

Gippal turns his head to the side, finding Brother's face more easy to look at than Cid's at the moment. The fact that he's stuck on an airship with Rikku's entire family is making him feel a bit like an outsider. Hated by the father, hated by the brother, and dating the daughter.

But this wasn't just any normal day of hating. This was Cid's birthday, and even that fact couldn't cheer up the old man enough to at least throw a smile his way. Even a fake one would show some effort. Gippal stands, getting out of the seat and making his way back on the bridge. "Oh c'mon, you're not getting _that_ old," he says.

"Don't push it," Cid grumbles, pushing a few buttons on the control panel. The security camera screens come up, but nowhere can he see Rikku. The funny blue thing in the kitchen is dancing around, and that makes him feel a little bit unsettled. "I'm old enough without a birthday to make me older." He searches even more, switching on the outside cameras as well. Nothing to be found but a few lonely seagulls. "Where the hell is Rikku?"

He leans over the screens, switching the view back to the cabin room and moving the camera towards the beds. He points to Rikku's figure on the screen. "Sleeping. She's tired." He steps away. "She'll be awake soon enough."

Cid looks at his suspiciously. "Is she sick? That girl is never tired." He looks over toward his son, who hasn't said word one to him, and shakes his head. At least the annoying one acknowledged his presence... even if he acknowledged his age, too.

Gippal hesitates before answering. If Cid had been anyone else but Rikku's very loud and grumpy father, he would've joked and said she's always tired when _he's_ around. But that is not appropriate in this case. "She was making your present." He pauses, remembering his own present for Cid sitting in his jacket pocket. "You must be happy about that, at least."

"Of course I am. I'm always happy about Rikku." He wishes he could clobber Gippal, just once, but his wishes aren't as strong as they once would have been. He accredits that to his age. "What the hell kind of present did she make that would tucker her out?"

"You'll see later," he says, reaching into his pocket. He holds the small velvety case in his hand, bracing himself for Cid's reaction. He'd worked hard on the watch. Making sure it had plenty of functions and ran well. Even had Cid's name spelt out in a gold colour along the _11, 12,_ and _1_ dials. He doesn't expect Cid to like it though. To accept a thoughtful gift from his daughter's boyfriend is already too much for him to handle. "Here," he says, holding out the box. "This is from me."

"What's this? Some kind of joke in a box to let me know exactly how old I am?" he laughs, but it doesn't reach his eyes as he opens the little box. Inside is a fine watch, and he fiddles with the dials for a bit, glaring down at it because he's confused. And he's a little bit honored, as well, that Gippal would take the time to make him a watch, his name on it and all. "...thanks, kid. Y'didn't have to do that."

Gippal smiles, a bit relieved and a bit surprised. He pats Cid on the shoulder lightly, smirking. "Well, my birthday's in a few months if you want to know."

The old man shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah." He straps the watch onto his wrist, admiring it. "Go wake up my girl, will ya?"

He's a little shocked that Cid said that. Having accepted and even expected that Cid wanted him far away from his daughter at any possible chance. He watches the man for a moment, silent as he fastens the watch around his wrist and stares at it thoughtfully. Maybe he got him a good gift after all. That makes him smile a little bit. A little bit because he's never had one of his girlfriends' father not hate his guts 24/7 before. And for it to be Cid, is quite nice. "Sure," he says, turning to leave.

"Kid!" Cid calls out after Gippal, waiting for him to turn back around. He smiles, just a little. Just a hint. And he points at the screen that's still pointed toward Rikku's sleeping figure. "I'm watchin' you."

* * *

"Gieepal, Missh Rikku ish shhleeping," the hypello tells him as he starts up the stairs.

He waves the comment off with a shake of his head. "I know."

"Maybe yous sshod lets her shhleep, yesh?"

"It's alright."

"She ish very shhleepy."

"I _know_," he says, stopping on the stairs to turn around and glare at the hypello. The hypello who was watching him like Cid was probably watching him. Watching with a look that says he's not good boyfriend material if he's going to wake his tired girlfriend up. "It's _alright_."

He groans slightly when he hears her stirring above at his loud voice and the hypello rolls its eyes all-knowingly.

She groans, planting her face in the pillow, not really comprehending why she was dreaming about Gippal arguing with a hypello, of all things. Absently, she pulls the blanket up over her head to block out the light of the sunset.

"I'm so tired..."

"Yeah, well your Pops is on the bridge waitin' for you, Princess," he tells her, walking over to the bed. He smiles. "I think he liked the watch."

"He's here already?" She groans, rolling over unhappily as she blinks her eyes in the bright light. "You gave it to him already? What'd he do?" And as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, she pauses. "Were you just arguing with Barkeep?"

"Yes, yes and... yes." His mouth twitches uneasily as he sits on the bed across from her, his gaze landing on the sight of the small security camera in the corner. "I'll tell you later. You should get up and stuff. I'm pretty hungry."

She pushes herself up and sighs heavily, shaking her tussled hair back into place. "Yes, sir. Your stomach is my first priority." She rolls her eyes and leans toward him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You should get up and stuff. Take me to the bridge. I'd suggest you carry me, but my dad might not appreciate that."

He glances at the camera the moment she pulls away, all cute faced and smiling innocently. He wants to kiss her back. Push her into the bed and have a few minutes to themselves. But not with her father watching.

Then again, why did he have to be so afraid of Cid, anyway? So the man was his girlfriend's father. He wouldn't actually kill him because Rikku'd get all unhappy and he doesn't want his daughter unhappy. He already knows they're dating. He already knows she _lives_ in his home. It's alright, he thinks, to show a little affection toward Rikku in front of him. Show to him that he cares about her. That's not a bad thing, right?

He pulls her close and gives her a short kiss before kneeling in front of her and turning around so his back faces her. He rolls his shoulders a bit, a playful grin on his face. "C'mon, I'll carry you."

She smiles happily. "Yay!" With some effort, she crawls onto his back, giggling the whole time. "You just don't care, do you? I guess that's a good thing." She squeezes his side with her legs, patting him on the head with a laugh. "Giddyup."

He laughs, pretending to grunt underneath her weight as he carries her down the stairs and back to the bridge, avoiding a smack or two when he suggests she skips dinner.

* * *

Rikku continues to eat, slightly nervous because her father hasn't yet commented on her cooking. He's just eating it. She doesn't like that. She thinks it tastes pretty good herself. But Brother hasn't commented either. She shifts in her chair, twirling her fork in the pasta, hoping the reason they aren't talking because it tastes too damn good to speak.

Gippal just chews naturally. Although inside, he's not feeling like he naturally does at all. If there's anything more worrisome than watching Zy decide which wire of a machine to cut as he sits in the middle of a ring of explosives, this moment is it: Cid and Brother and the fact that he's sitting with Rikku's family at a _quiet_ table worries him. If they'd been shouting and arguing or even showing the slightest bit of frustration, that'd be more natural.

She kicks his foot lightly, gazing at his plate for a moment before shrugging sheepishly. She's too nervous to interrupt the silence.

He looks up at her, watching as she turns away shyly, and then staring down at his almost finished plate. He looks back at Brother and Cid for a few moments, deciding that he's already had a chat with Cid earlier and that went okay. And Brother's always been grumpy about him anyway.

He kicks her gently back. "You should make this more often," he says, his voice seemingly thundering off the walls of the cabin.

"Really?" she asks, her voice dripping with relief. "It's not bad, then? One of you could have said something before if it wasn't bad!"

Brother glares at Gippal for a moment, but then he turns to his sister. "It is good, Rikku. Very good."

Cid just chuckles.

"Don't laugh at _me_ old man," she says, pouting as she stabs her pasta with the fork.

Gippal smiles for a bit as he watches the exchange between the three of them. And there's a little pang in his chest when he sees them all laughing together. That despite their differences, they know they're still a close family. The kind of family… he's never known, never had, doesn't have. The kind of family he's never going to get to introduce Rikku to, and sit around a table on an airship and eat pasta.

Now _he's_ the quiet one.

"So, old guy, did you like your present?" Rikku asks, pointing toward the shiny watch on Cid's arm. She smiles and glances at Gippal, concerned a little when she sees the serious look on his face. "Good food, an airship ride, and a snazzy watch... I think it's pretty good."

Cid smiles his gruff smile, an expression that looks misplaced on his normally grumpy face. "It is pretty good. I always get an airship ride, though. You'd think my own son would go outta the way to get his decrepit father something better than an airship ride."

Brother whines, and Rikku rolls her eyes. "Well, at least you got a cool watch."

Gippal suddenly thinks he's never given his father anything but a hard time, let alone a nice watch. Thinks his father would've liked a nice watch, a legit one that he didn't swipe off some poor sucker. Maybe have his name engraved on the back, and give it to him on his birthday.

He doesn't like thinking about his father. Because then he thinks about his regrets for not being there for him. Not being by his side and looking out for him like a _good _son would do. He silently wonders if his father is watching over him right now, angry and disappointed that he's treating his girlfriend's father better than he did his own.

Rikku sighs and sets her fork down. "I made pie, too. I'm going to go get, it, 'kay?" She stands and walks quickly into the kitchen, an excited bounce in her step.

Cid looks over to Gippal, watching carefully to catch his eyes on his daughter's... figure. But he isn't watching her, and Cid is confused by that. What happened to the glib character he's used to? "Has she been using you as guinea pig for her horrible cooking, then?"

"Huh?" He glances up briefly before turning away again, not really feeling in the mood to talk. Not really feeling like he belongs in their family gathering. "Yeah, yeah, she makes a lot of food with pork."

The older man laughs, as does Brother. "Kid-" he says, slapping his hand on the tabletop "-you're a crackup." He shakes his head and his gruff voice comes back, mirth barely making itself known in his tone. "I meant does she test all her bad concoctions on you. I've had to eat some bad soups in my day. Poor thing never had a mother to teach her... but she does her best."

Gippal doesn't say anything to that, but he nods slightly just not to be rude. Just not to have Cid ask him why he's not going to answer. Why he's suddenly gone quiet. Because _he's_ not a _poor thing_. Because Cid needs to know that he can provide a sturdy wall for Rikku to fall back on. That he is responsible, and won't leave her side.  
"We usually order take-out anyway," he says, managing a small smile.

"I resorted to that, too. I couldn't stand the crappy soup anymore."

"Vydran..." Brother whines, pointing at the kitchen door where Rikku is just starting to emerge with the pie.

Cid makes a face and shrugs at Gippal, turning to look back at Rikku. "Now that chocolaty stuff ain't all ashes from burning, right?"

She pouts. "I'm not _that_ bad, Pops..."

"You're not bad at all," Gippal says. He tries to push away his earlier thoughts. "It's the oven's fault, really," he tells her with a slight smirk.

She just glares at him, taking her seat again as she hastily cuts the pie up, saving a little bit of her own sliver for Barkeep. Even though she's not sure if Barkeep will like pie.

"I think that's the closest thing to a compliment I've gotten on my cooking in a long time. Thank you." She sets a plate in front of him and hands him a fork. "Eat it."

And she does the same to her father and brother, glaring equally at all three of them as she waits for them to respond to her command. None of them take the first bite, and she rolls her eyes with frustration. "You're all miserable, that's what you are." She takes a nice large bite of her own slice. "There, look, I'm not choking on ashes. You can try it now."

Gippal breaks off a piece and tries it with greater ease than Cid and Brother. Pointing toward the kitchen, he gives her a teasing look. "Maybe we'll blame that oven too," he says, but he knows she won't take it seriously anyway.

She smiles and takes another bite, sighing because she likes the chocolate and because she likes that she did a good job. "Damnit, Aulyne said it tasted great last time I tried it... maybe she lied to me. I'll have to hurt her if she was lying to me."

"Well as long as your Pops likes it--" He turns to Cid. "--That's all that matters, right?"

Cid helps himself to the remaining slices of pie, grunting in response. "It's horrible, Rikku. Don't make it again. I'll get fat."

She laughs and reaches under the table for Gippal's hand, giving it a squeeze before returning to her pie.

He squeezes back before letting go and reaching for his fork again. Finishing the pie easily as he mostly listens to Rikku and her family talk. Occasionally, he'll nod and insult her a little, but he knows he's just not feeling in the conversational mood today. This was supposed to be her father's special day, and somehow, he had turned it into a self-reflecting moment. Recalling memories that are supposed to stay memories and feelings of regret that he's forgotten he had.

Maybe his silence worked out well in the end. As Rikku goes on about the time she and Aulyne forgot to put the cap on the blender, he catches Cid turning to look at him, and smile a faint smile that gives him a bit of reassurance. As if Cid was giving him some sort of approval for dating his daughter. As if welcoming him into their close little family to compensate for the lack of his own.

As if.

And as far as he's concerned, it'll take more than pies and smiles before there's a new _Pops_ in his life.

* * *

She towel dries her hair as she sits on the bed, glad to be home. She's happy that her father's birthday went as well as it did... that she didn't botch up dinner or make conversation too choppy. She just hopes Gippal didn't feel as awkward as he looked. She made an effort to look cute for him after her shower, putting on a silky nightgown she hardly ever wears. He made a huge effort to impress her father, after all. She should make some effort to impress him, too. Stop wearing sweats with holes in them to bed.

She sets the towel aside and lies back, relaxing while she listens to the shower. She barely notices when the water turns off, until he opens the door and walks into the room. With a sigh, she smiles over at him. "You were quiet tonight... are you okay?"

He nods, giving her a reassuring smile. He doesn't want her to ask him too much about it. Doesn't want her to make him go to that place in his memories again.

"Too busy eating to talk," he says, pulling on his shirt as he walks over to her. "We may not have to order out anymore if you keep it up."

She blushes slightly at the compliment. "Hopefully I will. Thank Aulyne, she's been teaching me lots..."

She sits up and reaches for him, kissing his forehead lightly when he sits beside her. "Dad didn't say anything, did he? He was okay? And Brother was okay? Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah," he says quickly. Her forehead kissing and questioning reminding him another parent he wishes he'd gotten to know better. He rubs his stomach with a small groan. "Just, really full, I guess."

She doesn't really believe him, but she'll let it slide for now. "I'm glad you liked it." She slides under the blankets, curling up on her side as she faces him. "I'll make good potatoes tomorrow, too."

He lies down next to her, letting a few silent moments pass between them as he stares at the blank ceiling. Beside him, Rikku's tracing patterns on his shirt, quiet as if ready to hear him speak when he's ready. And he's not sure if that makes him annoyed that she's suspicious of what he's said, or if he should feel grateful that he has a girlfriend that cares about what goes on in his mind. "I can't remember the last time I celebrated a birthday with my dad," he finally says.

She moves a little closer, lightly wrapping her arm around his middle in a small hug. His back feels stiff under her fingers, and she rubs lightly, wanting to make his stress go away, if only just a little. "And you don't like that."

He shrugs. He doesn't know why he said it in the first place, because that's all done with and in the past. Rikku can't do anything about it. _He _can't do anything about it. A dead man isn't a man you can celebrate a birthday with. "I'd never do that to my kid," he says in a low whisper.

She runs her fingers through his hair lightly, hoping she's a comfort. She hates seeing him try to repress his feelings. "You'd be a good dad, Gippal... you wouldn't make anyone feel like you do now." She looks him in the eye. "It's okay to feel that way, though. It's okay to be upset."

"I'm not upset, I just --" He turns away. "It's just--" He almost says it. He almost brings up Pimka again. And how he feels he's already let down one child. The thought of both his father and the little baby makes him more than just upset. But he pushes it to the back of his mind before he starts getting emotional and Rikku thinks he needs a box of tissues and some ice cream. "Nevermind," he says.

"Gippal..." She's quiet and she continues running her fingers through his damp golden strands, uncertain of what to say. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it... it's one of those trust things." With a sigh, she goes back to rubbing his shoulders, turning her eyes down. "But I wish you'd trust me enough to keep talking."

He pauses for a moment, considering her words. "But you actually have a dad. You have a family." He sighs. "You wouldn't understand."

She feels a little hurt at that, but she tries not to let it show. "My mom died when I was a baby. I only have the remains of a family, not a whole one."

He gives her a weak smile. "I have neither."

"You've got me. And you've got your friends. And you would've had --" She stops mid-sentence. "Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't understand."

Of course she doesn't, because family love doesn't compare to Rikku-love or friendship-love. And he supposes that he should be happy that he has that at least. That he has her at least. He turns to stare at her, and it takes him a while but he says it eventually: "I miss him, you know. I miss them both. I don't know why, I just do." He closes his eyes. "You understand that, right?"

She nods, silently, and closes her eyes, too. "Of course I do," she whispers. "I understand it all too well." She sighs, and opens her eyes again, blinking up at him. "It's good that you miss them. It means you didn't just forget that they were there."

"I sort of wish I did," he says, rubbing at his forehead. "I used to tell the girls back in Home that I was an orphan." He smirks. "Somehow it made me seem sexier."

She wants to tell him that it just made those girls think he needed someone, but she keeps her mouth shut. Because she also understands wanting to forget. "You don't need to seem sexier, you're sexy enough as it is."

That makes him chuckle, and he runs his finger along the edge of her face as he thinks. _She's_ the sexy one, he wants to tell her. But he doesn't because he knows what'll happen next. A few kisses here and there, more exchanges of flirtatious comments followed by their second shower of the day. And although that's not a bad thing, it's not something he wants right now.

The bedroom is quiet, the light in the hallway still on, and the desk lamp shining lowly on the order forms she'd left earlier to finish in the morning. Everything in the room is set -- is ready for another day, the two of them and the Faction. Everything so _permanent_. It never would've been like this a year ago, or even half. Her travel bag would be by the door, ready for her to pick up and leave the next morning after she made him breakfast as a thank you for letting her stay the night. Her cot would be the only thing unremoved in the room. And now it's not even here.

He glances back down at her when he feels her hand on his, kissing it softly as she looks up at him, waiting. Her eyes telling him she's ready to listen if he wants to talk, and she's ready to brush it aside if he wants to do that instead -- even though he knows she wouldn't really forget about it. She'll just not bring it up for his sake. At least, for a while. At least so he knows she respects his feelings.

Their comfortable silence is something new to him. Something he likes. Something he doesn't want to have to regret losing later on. He pauses in his movement, simply staring at her as she plays with the fabric of his shirt.

He knows she's said _it_ before. She's slipped on purpose a couple of times, before they went to sleep or after she comes back from Bikanel. And he would often regret that he didn't say anything back. Didn't acknowledge it at all because he wasn't really sure if it was just her getting emotional and attached like all women do, or did she really mean it.

Really, mean it.

He doesn't know if it matters to him anymore if she's in their relationship for real. If she plans on making this last, or if she'll just get up and leave one day, as if this was just a really, really long vacation.

But does it_ really _matter? Does it _really_ matter what she thinks, how she feels, or what she plans? It's mattered with other women before but Rikku's always been an exception. Because no matter what she says or does next, he doesn't think it will change how he feels about her right now. And that's how he knows --

"E muja oui."

She shifts a little closer as she takes in those words, letting the sound of them settle in her mind as she absently plays with his shirt.

She knows he isn't saying them to take her mind away from his feeling-talk. She knows he wouldn't say them unless they were true. And that makes her feel warm inside, warmer than she would have thought possible.

So she just looks him in the eye, smiling softly, and leans her forehead against his as she continues to runs her fingers over the soft fabric covering his body.

"E muja oui, duu."

* * *

_Hey everyone... we've noticed that we've either lost a lot of readers, or nobody wants to leave us reviews that make us happy anymore. So... if you read this... can you tell us what you like or hate, etc etc??? Please? pouty faces _


	31. Month 5, Week 1, Friday, 8:49 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 31**_

* * *

Gippal shakes his head when the innkeeper grins at him again, pointing at the news reporter on the CommSphere in the corner, and suggests once more that he should buy the valuable clue from him before it's too late. But Gippal's fell for this man's tricks before, and he lost at least 10, 000 gil each time he tried. Besides, he doesn't think Rikku's up for running around Guadosalam, harassing poor visitors and residents. They do enough at that at the Faction.

He glances over at her, standing still and staring up at the colorful decorations on the walls. Her clothes are still a little wet from their hike through the Thunderplains, and he smirks slightly because he thinks it's a nice look on her. With a modest smile, he turns back to the innkeeper. "Just one room would be fine, thanks."

She grins as she notices his denial of the innkeeper's plea. She's not sure how much business the man makes, now. Guadosalam used to be one of the safest places in Spira, and with Sin gone, people don't need a safe place, anymore. Anywhere can be safe now. And she sort of feels guilty for a moment, because everyone else's lives are better, but her helping to kill Sin is helping to put this man out of business.

"The most expensive one you've got, please," she adds.

Gippal lets out a sigh, nodding in agreement when the innkeeper turns to him for conformation. They wait until he accepts their money and gives them the key to their room, pointing behind the wall and toward the hallway. _Room D6-9._

Gippal allows himself a smirk as he bends down to grab their bag, lightly packed with things they grabbed from the airship before landing. They had expected to be back in Djose by now, Rikku still tired and dirt-covered from a full workday in Bikanel. But with the brewing thunderstorm, and their airship past its date for repairs, they decided it was probably best to stay the night.

He motions for Rikku to follow him, the bright smile on her face telling him that she's in no rush to head back home. She takes the key from his hand and tries her best not to skip down the hall. They never go anywhere together, and even if this wasn't planned, it's still kind of like a vacation.

She slips the key into the door, unlocking it quickly, and flicks the lights on as she steps inside, whistling. The room is beautifully laid out, spacious, fully stocked with a minibar, and has a jacuzzi tub just around the corner, clearly visible in the bathroom mirror. "Ooooh..."

He drops the bag on the floor, closing the door behind them and watching her cheerfully run around the room, picking up anything colorful and shiny. It's a nice little break from the smoky, noisy atmosphere back in Djose, and he's sure she feels the same way too.

He pushes himself off the wall, walking toward her, one arm reaching out to slide around her waist. "Hey, it's the first night I see you in two weeks and you're giving the room more attention than you're giving me."

She glances back at him with a grin, setting a little decorative stone back on its place on the dresser. She turns to him, pressing herself against him before laughing and pulling him down to her, kissing him thoroughly. She tickles his side lightly, brushing her tongue against his.

When she pulls away, it's only a little bit. She speaks, her lips brushing against his as she does so. "I'm sorry... nothing's sandy in here. I'm not used to it," she jokes, pressing her forehead against his.

He kisses her back before replying, pressing her against the edge of the table. "Well, there's a jacuzzi right over there that's not sandy either."

She nods, grinning. "Yep. And we're taking a bath in it right about... hm, now." She grins and kicks off her work boots, kissing him again before walking over to the tub and turning the water on. "A real bath... I haven't taken a real bath in a really, really long time..."

He chuckles, pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it on a nearby chair as he walks toward her. "How about food? Haven't had real food in a long time either, I'm guessing." He nods toward the door, smiling. "I'll take you somewhere nice later."

She sighs. "I can't wait. Something that's not cafeteria food..." She pulls her shirt off, too, and abandons her work pants, leaving her only in underwear as she tests the water for warmth.

He leans down, scooping a handful of water and throwing it in her face. He playfully backs away when she turns around to face him, a bit of an angry glint in her eye as she casually dips her curved hand into the water. But he rushes up to her and grabs her by the waist first, her wet hands slamming into his chest as he does so, and she giggles when he presses a stream of kisses down her neck.

He decides that perhaps he can handle this arrangement of not seeing Rikku for a few weeks at a time. Because it makes every moment they're back together all the more worthwhile.

* * *

She's glad that she happened to have a light sweater on the airship, because it's a bit chilly in Guadosalam at night. It's the first time she's been satisfied with a meal since she got to Bikanel two weeks ago, and the first time she's felt clean, too. A happy grin is on her face, and she looks around, laughing slightly as she thinks about the time she and Yuna and Paine broke into LeBlanc's mansion. "Thanks for dinner, Gippal," she says, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk.

He kisses her cheek softly, holding her tightly in his grasp as they walk down a slope. "Well, you've already requested the most expensive inn room." He smiles at her. "The expensive dinner _had_ to follow," he says before noticing a light from the corner of his eye.

"The guy doesn't get many customers anymore, I felt bad. He needs to feed his family somehow, y'know?" She sighs an follows his gaze, her eyes fixing upon a lone pyrefly flitting about atop the ground bridge. Near the entrance to the Farplane. She shivers slightly, pulling her sweatshirt more tightly about her.

He hears her shifting uneasily as his gaze remains locked on the brightly lit entrance. And he wonders if she's thinking what he's thinking. He partly hopes she is, but also hopes she isn't. He doesn't want her going through the cycle of pain and regret and guilt all over again.

He holds onto her hand tighter, glancing once at her and then back to the entrance. He wants to ask her if she thinks the Farplane is a place for unborn children as well, but that would be pushing it.

As she stares, she thinks about that day she sat on the edge with Auron, waiting for everyone else to return. Nothing's changed much since that day. But for a moment she wonders if it would be so wrong to go inside. Because most people can remember what their lost ones looked like. She can remember some... Auron, Kyakku, many friends lost at Home. But not her mother. And not her child.

She squeezes his hand back, taking a few steps toward the entrance. Thinks that she's been inside before, and it can't be that different to see it from above instead of from below. Thinks that she should know if her child was a boy or a girl so that it doesn't have to be referred to as 'it' in her mind for the rest of her life.

She glances back at him momentarily. "D'you... would it... should I?" She keeps his gaze, questioning. Wondering if he's even thought of the possibility, hoping he has, but hoping he hasn't.

He's not sure what to tell her other than, "If you want to." And he pauses for a moment to study her face. Study the emotions, her expressions. Understand who is it exactly that she wants to see again in there. Her friends she's lost during the days of Sin... or the baby? Mostly he hopes it's the baby. 'Cause then that allows him a little bit of a right to want to see it to.

But there seems to be more than just 'baby' in her gaze. A gaze that's sort of lost and confused. As if she's thinking about someone she hasn't seen for a long time. Someone almost forgotten. Someone like...

An image just suddenly hits him, and in a flash he can feel his mind racing. He can't _believe_ the first person he thought of visiting in the Farplane was Rikku's child. _Rikku's child_. Rikku's ...And he didn't even remember his own _parents_.

He instantly releases her hand, as if touching it would continue the spread of guilt throughout him. He turns away and leans against the bridge, staring below. Mentally kicking himself again and again…

She watches him for a moment, unsure of why he pulled away like her hand was stinging him. But she won't push it, because maybe he just doesn't want to go. Maybe he doesn't want to see the people he's lost and ruin what began as a happy night.

She takes a few steps toward the pathway that leads to the Farplane plateau, the barrier between the realm of the dead and Spira barely visible from where she stands. She's quiet as she stares at it, and she wants to go in. Even if the wounds will fester longer. Even if it hurts more than it helps. She wants to go. But she doesn't know if she wants to go alone.

She turns back to him and leans against the bridge next to him, careful not to touch him in case he pulls away again. "Do... do you want to go? I kind of understand why the Yevonites used to go. Everybody lost lots of people, right? So did we... We don't just have to see… Pimka... we could see everyone from Home. And... and our parents, too." And she knows that even if her own father isn't included in that collective as of yet, it's still hard to think about. And even harder to think that her child is in there too for different reasons. It was supposed to be safe inside her, away from the chaos that surrounded Sin, and yet she couldn't protect it. She squeezes his hand slightly, looking down at the Guado as they walk slowly past.

He flinches slightly when she mentions their parents. Because he's not a Yevonite, and maybe he doesn't want to see his parents like everyone else. Everyone else who has good memories with their mom and dad, and wants to be reminded of them when they go in the Farplane. He doesn't want to be reminded of the memories he has tried so hard to forget. Doesn't want to see the face of his mother whose death gave him life, and his father whose life and well-being he neglected. Doesn't want to see the child who died under his watch.

Gippal doesn't want to see a lot of things, so he closes his eye for a moment, letting the comfort of Rikku's grasp remind him that he's not supposed to be the guy that gets emotional.

She watches him closely and she feels bad because there's obviously something wrong and she can't figure it out. Just like there was something wrong the night when he talked about his dad... and she gets it.

Maybe he's not ready to go in. And thinking about it... maybe she's not either. Maybe she doesn't want to go through that horrible feeling of guilt and regret again once she sees Pimka and her mother. Maybe he doesn't want it either. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "I... wasn't thinking. Let's go back to the hotel, okay?"

He turns around, shrugging slightly as he nods toward the entrance. "We can go in if you want. I'll... go if you want." He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the ground. "You have people you actually want to see," he mumbles quietly.

She shakes her head, resting her forehead against his. "No... I... Thinking about it, I don't know if I want to know. I might just fall to pieces, and I'm not going to do that to myself again, or to you."

A small smile tugs at the edge of his lips, and he kisses her nose softly. "You can fall to pieces if you want. I'll be in there with you, anyway," he says, letting his hands fall to her waist. "And I'll hold you together."

She sighs, rolling her eyes a little and giggles softly in amusement. Knowing it's a cheesy thing to say, and knowing that _he_ knows it's a cheesy thing to say. But also knowing that he means every bit of it. And loving him a little more for being a man she can trust, who will stand by even the most sugarcoated of words if they're his.

She sighs and smiles back, just a little. "I know..." She hugs him tightly, shaking her head. "But I don't want you to have to 'hold me together'… Let's just go back to the inn."

He hopes his relief isn't shown in his expression when he looks at her, because as much as he would like to be the support for her to fall back on in times of anxiety, sometimes, he's not so confident he'll be strong enough.

"Alright," he says, glancing momentarily at the entrance before turning back to her and guiding them back down the slope. He makes a silent promise to himself that the next time they come back, they'll go in, together.

* * *

_Smallish chapter, yes... but small things can be a catalyst, sometimes. So... look for the plot to pick up again in the next installment, which will be up next Friday (or, if we are feeling particularly post-happy, sooner!). Thank you so much for all your reviews last week, the feedback really helped us out. Please continue to leave the same type of feedback, we appreciate it! Have a wonderful week, see you next Friday!_


	32. Month 5, Week 3, Wednesday, 5:23 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 32**_

* * *

She looks out of the porthole of the transport boat at the churning water of the open ocean. It's no wonder she hasn't been feeling well the past few days, with all the storms that have been passing overhead. It's just about time for the worst of Djose's stormy season, and as they get closer to land, she can already predict how cold the temple will be. After nearly a week of burning hot, Bikanel weather, she's a little depressed at the change of sky from blue to grey. But she knows that when she's back in Gippal's warm embrace she won't mind as much. Just like the temperature drop won't be such a big deal when she's wearing warm pajamas.

She's glad that Buddy had been stuck on the island with extra time on his hands, able to help her with the repairs, because she'll get home early now and have more time before she has to go back out to the island again. As the ship rolls over the waves again, she lies back down on the little travel cot in her stateroom, keeping her eyes away from the window to avoid making her nausea any worse. She decides that she hates the boat for the moment, and mentally curses it to make the long journey pass a little bit more quickly. She hopes that they'll dock by evening, so she can sleep in a real bed.

* * *

Aulyne places a mug in front of him, smelling of ginger and herbs that she had picked up that morning in Bevelle, after he threw up dinner and spent the rest of the day sleeping on one makeshift bed after another. He had told her he'd be fine after a few hours, that he didn't usually get sick and he would recover very, _very_ quickly. And she believed him until he threw up over her shoes a second later.

"That's what all that take-out junk does to you," she tells him, as she heads back behind the kitchen counter.

He shrugs, leaning forward to stare at the steam coming out of the cup. He lets out a sigh of amusement. "I should've just eaten what you made instead."

"Of course." She smiles, dipping a spoon into the pot of soup and taking a sip. "My stuff always makes people feel better."

He rolls his eye at her, nodding to the cup. "Then how come this smells like crap?"

* * *

She waves at Zy behind the desk as she enters the temple, a bunch of workers rolling the new machines in behind her. They'd already assured her that she didn't need to help them unload. She'd felt pretty lousy that morning, and even now it hasn't worn off.

She knocks on the door to Gippal's office, opening it slowly and peeking in. She smiles a little before letting herself all the way in. "Hey, Aulyne," she says lightly, her voice a little raspy from puking all morning over the side of the boat. She wrinkles her nose when she smells something in the air. "What the hell is that smell?"

Aulyne turns away, taking the stack of forms from the desk and slotting them into the filing cabinet. She gestures down at Gippal, asleep on the office couch beside her. His head pressed into a pillow, and a blanket tucked around his body, aside from the occasional limb that snuck out from underneath and grazed the ground.

"He was feeling sick," she says, glancing at the partially drunken mug on the coffee table. "So I made him a little something. You know, so he can feel better."

She glances down at him, with his fever flushed cheeks, strewn on the couch like a little kid, and she smiles. Because he's damn cute like that. "I've been sick the whole way back, too... I hope it's not going around." She sniffs at the mug for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "I think Yuna used to make this stuff for us on pilgrimage when we got sick. Some kind of herbs from the Bevelle area, yeah? Tastes bad, but works great." She smiles weakly and shrugs. "Any way I could get you to make me some?" Because she doesn't want to ask for Aulyne's secrets, and she doesn't want to make her feel underappreciated. "Everything you make is always good! Even though those herbs won't taste so amazing."

Aulyne can't help but pause and think for a moment following Rikku's request. Because she knows that if she was the one to get sick, neither Gippal or Rikku would be able to take care of her like she could take care of them. And even though she tries not to think too much about it, she thinks about it nevertheless.

"Yeah, sure." She closes the cabinet, dusting off her hands and flashes Rikku a smile. "I'll be right back." But she stops at the door, turning back to look at Gippal again before glancing over at Rikku. "...Watch him, alright?" She points to the large bowl by the desk. "Just in case."

She glances at the bowl, too, and nods in understanding. "Alright. Thanks, Aulyne."

She sighs when the door closes, leaning her face into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. She kind of wants to crawl onto the couch with him and pass out, but it's her turn to take care of him. And she smiles a little at that thought, because she never gets to take care of him.

* * *

When Aulyne returns, Rikku is right where she'd left her, staring at Gippal, watching him like she had asked. Closing the door half-way behind her, she walks back into the office. "Hey," she says, holding out the cup.

She turns and grins a little, taking the cup from her. "Thanks." She sips and manages to keep a straight face, gulping down as much as she can handle of the contents before leaving the remainder to warm her cold hands. "Yep... the same stuff Yuna made. Only stronger. Which means it's better."

She sits quietly for a moment before nodding her head toward Gippal. "He's been throwing up then, I take it?"

"Yeah." Aulyne crosses her hands over her chest, leaning against the edge of the desk. She smirks slightly. "He promised he'd get better in a few hours." Her mouth dips a little. "But he's been out cold for most of the day." She hesitates briefly before she notices the nearly finished cup. "You want me to get you some more? ...Don't want you ending up like him too."

"He's always trying to be the macho man, isn't he?" she asks distractedly, looking down at the cup. "Maybe in a little while. I want to make sure _I_ don't throw it up. I've been sick all morning, and a little this afternoon. All the storms the last few days made me really seasick, I guess. Unless he got me sick before I left." She laughs a little.

Aulyne raises her eyebrow. "You've... been throwing up? All _morning_?" Her expression is stiff as she pushes herself off the desk and walks toward the other side of the room to grab a fresh stack of forms. She chooses her words carefully. "You've... been having morning sickness…?"

Rikku goes a little pale, because she hadn't thought about that before. "Just today," she says uncertainly. "The other days it was random." She keeps her eyes to the ground. "And there was a time when it was only in the morning..."

"Ah...huh." Aulyne drops the stack on the desk, which makes a bit of a thud, followed by a few pens rolling onto the carpet. She bends down to snatch them before tossing them on the desk. The thought of Rikku's situation possibly being true, has stolen all the words from her mouth. At least, any nice words. So she simply smiles, and resumes filing.

She hopes Aulyne isn't mad at her for something she didn't even consider. She thought she was just ill. "It's too soon, isn't it? It's only been three months, and that's too fast. Right? My body shouldn't be able to... well... right?" She sounds confused and slightly scared even to her own ears, but she tries to block those emotions out as she sips from the now nearly empty cup.

Aulyne feels herself soften a bit at the mention of the miscarriage, and there's a slight feeling of guilt inside her telling her she should have given a more supportive reaction than a hostile one. She's still not getting used to the idea of the two together and herself still a single woman, even after all this time. But she knows that doesn't give her a right to take it out on Rikku. "Right," she says. "Maybe your stomach... just missed my cooking, that's all," she says with a small sigh of amusement.

She smiles and laughs, the sound a little bit awkward. "Yeah... that's it. I did miss your cooking quite a bit." She's quiet for a moment and she knows she shouldn't even try to connect with Aulyne because most of the time she only succeeds in making the other girl angry. She glances at Gippal, asleep with his hair all fuzzy and his skin paler than usual, and she can't help it. Because Aulyne knows about Pimka, and no one else she can talk to does.

"I'm... I'm a little scared, y'know?" she starts. "I... I didn't plan for anything like this. And I don't know if... well, if I can handle it. And if he can." She sips the last of the tea before shaking her head and smiling again, big and wide to cover up her sudden strange feelings of uncertainty. "What am I doing, you don't want to listen to me! I'm sorry... ignore me..." She glances down at the cup and shrugs. "I'm feeling better already... great tea."

Aulyne doesn't say anything in response to Rikku's concerns, because she knows whatever she says will not come out the way it's supposed to. She knows she can't handle being... neutral with matters concerning her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend just yet. And she knows it's alright to feel that way. It's her right as the cast away reject to be allowed to feel jealous.

"You will... be fine," she tries, the words feeling forced. She leans down to take the cup from Rikku's hand. "I'll get you some more."

She walks out before Rikku can reply because she needs to cool down. Needs to get away from the happy couple for just _a bit_. She thinks she's making good progress though. If this were a few months ago, she'd probably slip a dead cockroach into Rikku's drink. But now she's not. Now, she's actually helping to cure her. And for that, she thinks she deserves a pat on the back for doing a good deed. Even if no one but her is around to acknowledge it.

When she has left, Rikku sighs heavily and puts on a strong face, because she doesn't really know if the sickness is real morning sickness, and she has no other reason to believe that it is. She turns her attention to Gippal as he groans a little and shifts on the couch, his blanket falling to the ground. With a sigh and a tired smile, she tucks the blanket around him once more, brushing his fuzzy hair back gently, careful not to wake him. His forehead is warm, and she wants to give him a great big 'I-told-you-so' for working himself too much. But she won't.

Instead, she just curls up in the desk chair, watching him just in case he needs the big bowl, because she likes being the one doing the watching for a change.

* * *

He notices that his office is dimly lit when he wakes up. Realizes with a glance at the clock on the wall that it's four in the morning, and he's been asleep since the afternoon.

He presses his head against the pillow, letting his legs fall off the side of the couch to restore some blood flow as he rubs at his forehead. His body feels warm, the blankets too tight and too thick around him so he pushes them off. He doesn't think it's fair that he drank that whole cup of herbal crap and he hasn't gotten better yet. He slowly sits up, resting his head in his palms, and his elbows resting on his knees as he collects himself for a moment. He still feels tired, awkwardly. And he thinks he'll go into the kitchen for a glass of cold water or something before heading upstairs into his own bed.

As soon as he turns his head to the door, he's stunned at the sleeping figure by his desk. Rikku... Rikku! She was coming back today! And he -- he missed it. He forgot. He completely forgot. With a grunt, he stands, walking over to her and nudging her shoulder. "Rikku, hey Rikku," he says, hoping she won't mind him disturbing her sleep.

She groans a little as she opens her eyes, blinking at him in the weak light. "Mornin'", she mumbles, rubbing her face lightly to push the sleep away. "Are you feeling better?" She asks, her voice still a little raspy from yesterday. She hates it. It makes her sound like she did after the miscarriage. "You look tired, still."

He shakes his head lazily, the words stumbling out of his mouth. "I'll... I'll be-better in a few hours... or whatever." He leans against the desk with one hand, pointing at her uncomfortable sleeping position with the other. "Why aren't you upstairs?"

"I was watching you to make sure you weren't going to throw up all over the carpet and I guess I dosed off... I wouldn't have left you down here, anyway." She pushes herself off the chair, ignoring the little bit of dizziness she feels because she doesn't even want to think about her discussion with Aulyne right now. "Come on... you need rest, no work for you today."

"Not now, anyway," he says, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Did everything arrive safely? Does Nhadala have an update for me on the digs in the West--" He stops when he notices the two mugs on his desk. Two. "...Is that one yours?" he asks.

She glances at the mug, too, choosing not to elaborate on it. "Yep." With a sigh, she leans her head on his shoulder. "Everything's here and accounted for, Zy and Aulyne were nice enough to get it all done last night. The files on the digs are coming with the next supply boat, she wasn't done with them and I didn't feel like waiting for her to finish."

Her answers aren't able to draw away his attention though. He can't get over the fact that she would drink something so terrible unless she had to. Unless she was sick. He turns back to look at her, trying to find any sign of something unusual. "Are you... feeling alright? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"Yeah... I've been sick the whole way back from Bikanel. The storms were making really bad swells, I think I was just a little seasick. I'll be okay in a few hours... c'mon, let's go to bed." She grins at him, laughing at how ironic her mocking statement is.

He scoffs a little, but finds it quite amusing nonetheless that they're both feeling a little woozy. As if it connects them somehow. A sign of something. That they'll be together, in sickness and in health... something like that. Well, not really. No, actually, not like that at all. He's getting a little far ahead of himself.

He chuckles a bit, guiding them toward the door. "Seasick? You've never been seasick before. Was it something you ate maybe? Aulyne says it's because of the chicken rice I ordered." He glances back at the mug. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Why did you order in when she cooks like a gourmet chef?" She frowns a little because she can't really use the seasick excuse on him. Aulyne doesn't know her well enough to know about all her work on salvage boats during Sin's reign... Gippal does. And he'd been around for some of it, so he would know that she wasn't affected by the waves in the least. She shrugs. "Said my stomach missed her cooking..."

She doesn't want to be dishonest with him. Doesn't want to keep anything from him, even if it really isn't something. Wants to know what he thinks about the possibility so she can feel less nervous about a reaction. But she doesn't just want to say it. Doesn't want to tell him she thinks she might be... "She sounded kind of skeptical about the fact that I was getting sick in the mornings." She tugs on his arm, lightly. "Let's just go up, okay? I'm cold."

"Sick... in the morning?" He lets out a light chuckle. "No other time of the day? It just _suddenly _comes in the morning? It's just some kind of morning sick--" He stops. His eye wide open, hands frozen in place, words evaporated from his tongue.

He's--she's...No. Oh _nonono_, it couldn't. It _couldn't_. They-They've been careful. And she just had a... Her body can't possibly be ready for another--

He turns down to look at her, and can see the worried look in her eyes. Just like was the first time she came here and told him. Told him about Pimka and how worried she was then. How worried she is now. But this time, she's not the only one.

"Are you... sure?" he asks, his voice more nervous than providing the comfort she needs.

She holds his gaze, her voice soft and quiet. "I don't know. I didn't even think about it until I was talking to Aulyne. It's only been happening for three or four days, and it happens at other times of the day, too." She doesn't tell him that she was a little woozy while she was still on solid ground on the island, too. She tugs lightly on his hands, her own shaking a little with nervousness. "I... would you... well, would you be mad? If-" she looks down at the ground. "Let's just go up and go to sleep," she says quietly. He looks a little paler than he was before, and she doesn't want him getting nervous when they're not even sure.

He stops her, turning her head to face him. "What did you say? Mad?" He's a bit hurt by this. Because he's not mad exactly, just overwhelmed. They haven't even been together for a half a year, and already he's -- they're -- they could be having a baby. A_ real _baby. One you can pick up and make smile, and laugh and teach new words. One you gotta watch over, and make sure doesn't cause trouble or get into trouble. One you raise, watch mature, one that's yours and hers and it's... permanent. It's... yours. And hers. And it calls you daddy.

He doesn't realize he's been smiling all this time.

She watches as that funny little grin spreads over his face and she can't help but smile a little, too. She glances at the ground again, and then tugs at his arm, leading them out of the hall and toward the stairs. Hoping that she won't get sick today, but at the same time, also hoping that she will.

* * *

_Hi everyone, sorry for the late updating, big things are happening (AKA school) and we haven't had much free time. Chapter 33 should be up sometime today or tomorrow to catch up the the schedule. Please continue to leave those helpful reviews!_


	33. Month 5, Week 4, Monday, 12:45 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 33**_

**_

* * *

_**

There's a sense of uselessness that a man of his position feels when he's in bed. Sick, and he can't even stand on his own two feet or sit at a business meeting without falling off to the side in a flood of fever, headache, and fatigue. He doesn't understand why he's so tired, though. For the past week he's done a lot less than he usually does on a normal workday. He's even resorted to sitting in his office and doing paperwork instead of being outside and in the action. Giving commands.

Now _he's_ the one getting commands. Stay in bed, go to sleep, or drink this medicine. And he doesn't like it at all.

She exits the bathroom with a sigh, a little cup of medicine in her hand, her purse over her shoulder. She's about to leave... and he looks like he's getting ready to get up, too.

"Nonono, mister. You stay put today. No office. No kitchen. No desk. Just sleep." And she enjoys being the one to make him feel a little bit like a lump on a log. Now he knows how it feels. She hands him the little medicine cup and gives him the look. The look that says 'drink-that-right-now-or-I'll-get-angry'. He rolls his eyes and drinks it, setting the cup on the bedside table and collapsing back on the pillows.

She decides to tease him a little, to ease her nerves. "And if you decide to get up at all and I find out about it... I'm not telling you what the doctor says." And she knows that's a little unfair but he's been anxious and it might keep him resting for one day.

He can't hide the instant frown on his face when she says that, because he doesn't think a man should be denied the right to know if his baby's growing in his girlfriend's belly. He gives her an innocent grin. "Then I guess you just won't find out."

"Yes, I will." She sits next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I have spies. Accomplices."

He lets out a sigh of amusement, or at least, what he can manage with sore throat. "Yeah, but at the end of the day, they all work for me anyway."

"Yeah, but you don't manage the payroll anymore. The accomplices and I do." She winks. With a grin, she leans her forehead against his for a moment. "I'm gonna go... I'll tell you, but you have to promise to be good, just for one day. I'm stressed enough without worrying about you throwing up all over people, too."

He eventually nods, just for her sake. He doesn't want her worrying. "You'll tell me-" he says, resting his palm at the back of her neck. "-first thing when you get back."

She nods, reaching up to cover his fingers with hers. "First thing."

* * *

She walks straight up the stairs when she gets back, shaking out her slightly damp hair with her fingers to occupy herself. With a sigh, she opens the door to their bedroom. She smiles when she sees that he's sprawled out on the bed, finally sleeping like she's been asking him to for days. As she takes her coat off and pulls a baggy sweatshirt on instead, she watches him. He looks peaceful, for once, not running around trying to get everything done, to take care of everyone. She bites her lip and crosses her arms, looking back and forth at him and at her feet. She hates disturbing him, now, but she promised she'd tell him first thing.

She sits next to him, trying not to wake him abruptly, looking around at the familiar walls. It's only been five months, but it feels like a lifetime. Gently, she brushes his hair back and nudges him, trying to wake him in a caring way. She taps her foot on the ground, shaking her leg a little because she's so damn nervous. "Gippal... Gippal, I'm home, wake up."

She waits patiently as he takes his time to yawn and stretch out, until he opens his tired eyes and she catches his gaze. She gives him a little bit of a hazy smile. "Morning, Daddy..."

_Daddy._

For a moment he's quiet. He's still tired, his body feeling weak and heavy, his mind sort of numb. And that's why he thinks he must've heard her wrong. But a glance at the smile on her face gives him a hopeful feeling. A welcoming smile. An excited smile. And she seems so sure. But he's not. He's anything but feeling sure and stable and unworried.

He tries to hold his own smile back, just in case he may have heard her wrong. Just until she confirms it to him again.

"What did you say?"

"Good morning, Daddy." Her smile fades a little, because he's not really... well, reacting. It's like all her masked worries are being projected on his face. And his lips are twitching a little. And she doesn't know if that's good or bad. But at least it's worry and not rage. "I... uh... I didn't want to wake you..."

He shakes his head dimly, a faint smile now relaxed on his face as he catches her gaze, and holds it. Holds the image of his baby's mother and fixes it to his muddled mind before closing his eyes.

"I wanted you to..." he says, his hand reaching to touch her abdomen, and his voice comes out in a bare whisper, as if to not disturb the growing child inside. "... Especially for this." He lets out a small smirk. "Mommy."

She feels some butterflies in her stomach when she feels his hand, because no one did that with Pimka. No one touched them both so tenderly. No one called her Mommy. And she gets a little teary for all she tries to hide it because she's happy he smiled and touched her and looked her in the eye. She leans down, hugging him tightly. "You can go back to sleep now," she whispers quietly, laughing a little through her words.

He shakes his head, pulling her back down toward his face to kiss her, letting her hair flow through his fingers, and his arms securely around her. She's something special. A special girl whom he never thought would be having his kid. Would _want_ to have his kid. And thus, make a commitment, to him, to the baby... to their family.

Family is a word he hasn't felt close to in a long time. But holding her like this, and kissing her like this, and_ loving _her like this makes him think the wait was worth it. Because it's taught him to appreciate the special things in his life. And she's a special kind of special. And at that moment, he makes a promise to himself -- he looks at her and he makes a promise to himself, that he's never going to let her go.

"I'm gonna take care of you this time," he tells her. He pauses slightly to trace his thumb down the side of her face, his next words falling out of his mouth in a quiet mumble. "I'm always gonna take care of you."

She smiles softly at him, holding his gaze steadily, leaning into his touch. "You always _have_ taken care of me."

She rests her head next to his on the pillow, lying next to him as he touches her face, her hair. And she's happy. Happier than she thinks she's ever been, because even though she doesn't have Pimka, she has her memories. She has another chance, another baby, warm inside... and she has Gippal, for whom she couldn't be more thankful. She smiles wide, resting her hand on the back of his neck, noting vaguely that his skin is still too warm. "I'll eat all the tofu you want me to, I promise..." And she thinks about the way he said 'always'... softly, sincerely... lovingly. And she smiles even wider.

He pulls himself up to a sitting position, sliding an arm around her waist and guiding her to sit next to him. He isn't quite sure where they're going to go from here. They've only been a couple for a few months, and hardly anyone even knows about it. How will they react to them having a baby together?

Where's the baby going to _go_? He doesn't think a noisy, machine filled workplace environment is the ideal place to raise a child. Unless it's a boy. He wants his boy to be around this type of atmosphere, and share in his interests. And they can spend hours doing father-son things together. A family business. Or maybe if it's a girl, too. He'll have a tough little princess. _Or maybe_ it'll even be twins...

He realizes he's getting too ahead of himself, but he can't help it. She's carrying his little prodigy, and he's gonna be a daddy. And she a mommy. And maybe, naturally, hopefully, they'll both be... something more to each other than just girlfriend and boyfriend. But he doesn't plan on telling her that part yet. "What do we do now?" he asks her instead.

She looks up at him with a small grin, but her nerves are starting to take over. She knows she shouldn't worry, especially not yet, but she can't help it. "We wait. We get some things ready... we pick out some names."

She looks around the room, making a note to herself that once the baby gets old enough for its own room, they might have to move out of the temple. "We tell the people we want to tell." She leans against his side, burying her head in his shoulder. "And you get to be happy and stressed out while I am happy and scared and worried, I guess."

"Scared?" The word feels offensive to him, especially since he is her hus-_boyfriend_, and... _boyfriends_ are supposed to protect their girlfriends. He slips his fingers underneath her chin to turn her face up to look at him, and he smiles gently. "You're scared of having our kid?"

"No... not at all." She smiles back at him. "I'm excited! We made a baby, Gippal, do you realize how amazing that is?" She grins and feels a little giddy for a moment, but then the nerves come back. "I, uh... I'm just scared." She turns her eyes away from him again, unconsciously wrapping her arms protectively about her waist. "I can't help it."

He watches as her arms circle her waist, unconsciously pushing his to the side. And that tells him something. That he can be protective of her all he wants, but he has no control over what goes inside her body. And considering that they'd just lost Pimka not too long ago, he understands why she would be scared. He places his hand atop of hers. "Yeah, I know," he says.

She looks back at him with a slight smile and lies back, pulling a pillow under her head. "So... so you're okay then?" She knows that's a stupid question after his smiling and his sweetness, but she wants to know what he's thinking. "You can handle diapers and bottles and lullabies?"

He hesitates for a moment, imagining himself holding an infant in his arms and rocking it back and forth, having just changed its diaper and now feeding it a warm bottle of milk and singing lullabies. And then imagines himself in his work uniform, downstairs adding the next assembly to another newly designed hover machine. Two drastically different roles.

But he thinks he can play both.

He nods, running a hand through his hair and sighs. He suddenly notices that his headache is gone.

She tugs on his arm lightly. "I know you can. I just wanted to make sure you know you can, too." She pats the pillow next to her head, scooting over for him. "You should be resting, you're still sick. You didn't throw up again while I was gone, did you? Do I need to go ask Aulyne for more tea?"

He shakes his head immediately, because he's developed his own little theory while she was gone. And he thinks that medications and herbal remedies are actually the cause of his vomiting and nausea and headache. He lies down next to her, staring for a moment at the ceiling. Somehow, he doesn't feel like the reality of the baby has hit him yet. But he won't tell Rikku that. Because a father's supposed to be aware of whether or not his child is real and everything right?

He rolls over to embrace her, keeping her safe in his hold as he stares at the spot in the room where his desk is. "I'm gonna start on a crib tomorrow morning," he tells her.

She pulls the comforter over them, smiling as she gets comfortable in his arms. "Not tomorrow. I'm not letting you leave this room until you're better again." She follows his gaze and giggles a little. "The desk is okay where it is... babies are tiny. Cribs don't take up much room."

"I'm better," he insists. "I can start plans for one tomorrow, at least... We can move the desk toward the corner, and shift the dresser over." He glances down at her. "The baby may be small, but it needs room to grow."

She nods, closing her eyes. After all the waiting and wondering, and the excitement of telling him... she's a little tired. "Yeah..." She smiles to herself, shifting a little. "You're going to be a good dad," she says quietly, sighing as she finds just the right spot and droops a little.

He's quiet for a moment, her calm expression making him want to believe her words. But she can't possibly be sure. He's never been a parent before. Never had a younger sibling before. He doesn't know how to handle kids. Babies. Tiny infants.

Come to think of it, he's not even sure if he's ready for one just yet.

"...And if I'm not?"

She snuggles against him under the blankets, because he sounds a little unsure. "You will be. You're already worrying about making a crib and we still have about seven months. You will be."

He sighs in amusement, realizing his own actions through her words, and nods slightly. "I hope so."

* * *

_Here ya go! Tell us what you think! Thanks for all thos reviews, keep 'em coming!_


	34. Month 5, Week 4, Sunday, 3:54 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 34**_

* * *

The desert, he thinks, is not a good place for a pregnant woman to be. But Rikku had insisted on helping Nhadala for at least one more week before stopping her trips down to the dig sites once and for all.

Behind him, the workers are preparing the ramp to load the machines, the shouting and noise lost to the desert winds. Vast dunes and golden sands almost makes him miss the bundle of familiar blond hair running toward him from below. Rikku slows down and poses in front of him once she makes it all the way up the sand dune, and smiles.

"Man, have we got somethin' special for you!" With a laugh, she happily points behind her where a few more men are joining the long line of workers with parts waiting to be loaded. "Buddy and some of the other guys found an airship power cell in the Eastern Expanse this morning!"

He raises his eyebrow. "Oh really?" Reaching out, he pulls her close toward him as they make their way back down. "And what did _you_ do all day, beautiful?"

She smiles innocently. "I uhm... helped them with the fiends while they uh... dug it... out?"

He smirks. "In that case, I'm guessing you guys got attacked quite often this morning." He waves at the group as they get closer, his hand tightening around his girlfriend's waist as he puts on his best smile. "So Rikku tells me you've found something interesting."

Buddy nods, clapping his hands together to rid of the dirt on his gloves. "It's waiting in the site whenever you're ready."

She grins excitedly up at Gippal. "It flickers when you kick it! I tried! It still works!" With a sigh, she kicks at the dirt. "It took forever to get it out, didn't it Buddy?"

Buddy nods, chuckling suddenly. "We even had Rikku sort of stuck underneath it at one point." He glances at her. "That took forever to get her out too."

Gippal stiffens slightly. This past week, he's been overly concerned about everything that involved Rikku. But he knows it's just because he doesn't want anything happening to her and the baby – not again. So he allows himself to be a little worried, even if she doesn't want him to. "Were you alright?" he asks her.

She feels him stiffen, and she immediately understands it. Especially since Buddy made it sound like the thing was crushing her. She turns to him and looks him in the eye, squeezing his shoulder softly. "It was just my scarf, I promise," she says softly. "I barely got near the thing, but to kick it, and then they dropped it and my scarf got stuck, and then they had to pick it back up because I'm stupid and I had to kick it..." she realizes she's rambling and stops. With a tiny smile, she squeezes again. "We're fine."

"Hey!" Buddy suddenly calls, standing a few meters away. He looks at Gippal. "Are you two going to be staying for the night?"

Gippal shakes his head, pointing back in the direction of the airship. "We've got to get this stuff back to Djose."

Buddy shrugs, walking toward a nearby hover where the rest of the men are waiting. "Well, it's been a while since you've come down here. Me and the guys don't see you anymore. Maybe you should stick around for a while."

"Nah... I..." He pauses momentarily to glance at Rikku. "...I'm just -- I've been busy."

She feels a little guilty, because really... he hasn't left her side in months. And she thinks he needs a little break from her, every once in awhile. "We could stay. It's just one night. And they're still working on last week's stuff at the temple." She shrugs. "And it would give me more time to talk to Vydran."

The thought of the man's face makes him cringe. They had agreed that they would tell Cid about the baby soon, but that didn't mean he didn't dread it. Even though he and Cid are on comfortable terms for the moment, it's only because Cid thinks the only thing going on between him and Rikku is dating. Something that Cid's kept fairly quiet. A baby is something he can't keep quiet about. A baby proves more than 'just dating'. A baby gives Cid a reason to disapprove of Gippal all over again.

"I should... be with you for that then," he tells her. "I'll stay behind with you, and we'll... talk to him."

"But I'll talk to him first. Just in case." She looks over at Buddy and smiles. "Go have a drink with the guys. It'll make you feel better when you have to talk to Cid." With a laugh, she pulls herself away from his hold, brushing some sand off her gloves.

He waits for a moment, watching her expression carefully. She has a point. He thinks a drink or two will make it much easier for him to deal with Cid. "You're sure?"

She nods, grinning. She thinks she'd rather tell her father alone first, anyways. And she thinks it would be nice for Gippal to have a little fun. "Positive!"

He smiles, giving her a swift kiss as Buddy's voice calls them to hurry so they can get back to the site. Cupping her face, he leans his nose against hers. "Hopefully you can get him calm by the time I come back."

"Of course I can. I'm his princess, remember?" She kisses him softly again before pushing lightly on his chest. "C'mon. Let's go before Buddy has a shit fit." And she walks back down the sand dune toward the hovers.

* * *

She sits inside the mess tent, drinking a blended fruit drink that's very satisfying in the intense afternoon heat of the desert. When she'd discovered that the cook liked her enough to make them for her, she'd been a happy worker. Since she was leaving indefinitely after today, the cook had made it extra sweet. It's times like this that she likes being the camp director's daughter.

But as he comes in, already all huffy, she isn't sure how much longer she'll like it.

"Hey, Daddy." She smiles up at him, though her smile is a little frazzled.

"This has been a horrible day, Rikku. Horrible! Your damn brother broke three sentries! Three! And now we've got a new sandworm infestation in the middle of the Expanse. They like eatin' rust, didja know that? Now I've gotta spend money on gettin' those stupid things exterminated... all because of that boy, bless his stupid head..." Cid sits next to her, and she smiles, a little bit nervously.

She thinks that maybe now isn't the right time to talk to him. But she knows she doesn't have much of a choice. He'll notice that she's a little bit fatter than normal sooner or later. She knows that he'll approve a little bit more because Gippal is a responsible Al Bhed. Knows that she'll feel guilty for telling him about this baby and not acknowledging Pimka.

"I uh... yeah, those sandworms..." She chuckles a little and then taps her fingers lightly on the flimsy mess hall table, suddenly glad that no one else is around to see his reaction. Because she doesn't think it'll be pretty. Even if Gippal is a responsible Al Bhed.

"You think he woulda grown up a little by now... I raised him better than that! No son of mine should be breakin' machina and making me look like a damn fool. Look at you, you turned out just fine, always doin' right... he's the bad egg in this family. But don't tell him that, he might cry. And that'll make me look like an even bigger fool!" Cid stomps to the front of the tent and knocks on the counter, asking the cook for a tankard of ale. Her face pales a bit.

She was _always_ doing right? She stares out the tent flap, watching as people go about their business outside. None of them hiding from their family, covering the truth with lies. None of them doing the things she had done. And yet, in her father's eyes, she was _always_ doing right.

And suddenly, she feels a little miserable. A little bit more than guilty. "I don't mind when Brother cries. That's just him, y'know? It's not bad, Daddy..."

"It's annoyin', that's what it is!" He takes a long swig of his ale. "Needs to be a little more manly!"

"Manly is kinda subjective, Vydran..." she says softly, sipping her fruit drink.

He glances down at her. "Something wrong, Princess?"

"No... No, not wrong." She stares at the table top, tapping her fingers on it lightly.

* * *

Gippal doesn't like losing. He's not a _loser_. But tonight he is. Tonight his wallet is kinda empty, and Buddy's and Brother's and the rest of them, a little fuller. It's not something he's very used to, although it's happened once or twice in the past. But that was it. It always used to be Brother that lost all his money at the table. And then next was Buddy because Brother always used to borrow gil off Buddy until he went broke. Hardly ever was it Gippal. Hardly ever did the guys shake their heads at him and laugh and wave the chips in his face mockingly. And Brother was doing it an awful lot tonight.

"Maybe you play Go Fish, Gippal!" Brother hollers, setting down the cards, revealing another full house.

Gippal tosses his double threes aside, trying to keep Brother's comments from getting to him. From putting a frown on his face. Because even though it's been a while since he's hung out with the boys, he knows it's never cool to look emotionally upset. So he smirks instead. "Don't have time for that tonight, Bro. I gotta _Go Fix_ some of the sentries you messed up earlier," he says as he starts to stand up from the table.

"Oh, c'mon, Gippal," Buddy says, pointing to Brother. "The man's just drunk; it's the only reason why he's making the ridiculous bets he is…" He sighs. "…and actually winning."

Gippal smiles slightly as Brother throws up his hands in protest at that statement. Yelling wildly at Buddy for taking his side. But Gippal knows he's done for the night. Really. He's had a few drinks, he's lost quite a large sum of money, and he wants to see his Rikku.

He hates that he's become this. Hates that he can't just enjoy a simple poker game without getting frustrated that he's thrown all his money away – frustrated that Cid might find out and call him _too irresponsible_ for his daughter. Hates that he can't just relax with the guys without caring about being a _loser_. That he can't just laugh the evening away instead of worrying about Rikku. Worrying about Rikku and her conversation with Cid at this very moment.

"Miss your girlfriend already?"

And he hates that everyone can tell.

* * *

"Are you done for the day?" she asks, looking up at Cid with a sigh. Glancing out the tent flap again. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, I was in the middle of fixin' your brother's stupid mess. But I can take a little break from that. 'Specially since this brew is really good..." He laughs gruffly and signals to the cook to refill his tankard, and she sighs. She nods to the cook, who is looking at her as if he's asking her permission to fill it up. She thinks that maybe it's a good thing if he drinks all he can before she tells him. Especially since he's already ranting about his screw-up of a son. Because if he's a little drunk he might not rant too loud about his screw-up of a daughter when she's done with him.

"Did you make that pie for me again? It was real good, y'know, real fillin'. And I'm a fat guy, Rikku... I've tasted everything, not much tastes good anymore. Actually, too much tastes good, otherwise I wouldn't be fat." He laughs, a loud, full laugh that reminds her of the times before the pilgrimage when he'd be happy among his hidden people in the sands of Bikanel. Happy because his son and his daughter weren't old enough to do anything that wasn't considered cute when all was said and done.

"No, Vydran, but I will. If you want me to."

"Well, I want you to."

"Okay. But not now."

"Well, why not? You're done for the day, and the cook's done, too! Make your old man some pie! Make him proud!" He holds his hand to his chest and shakes his head. "Try to get your brother to make him proud, too..."

"Daddy, I wanted to talk to you..." She's quiet, more quiet than usual. And she doesn't want to admit that she's a little scared and a little ashamed that she never did this before.

"Talk then, girl! We haven't got all night! You need to get cookin'!"

"Daddy... well..." She scratches the back of her head, looking straight at him. "I uhm... you're not gonna like this, I don't think, but... don't yell too loud, okay?"

"Oh no, you didn't break sentries, too, didja?"

"No! It's not that." She sighs and takes a calming sip from her fruit drink, sort of wishing it was a pina colada. "It's... well... Gippal and I. We're... well, I... we're having a baby, Vydran."

She watches as his face goes blank, as he sips from his beer and blinks rather rapidly. Waits for the yelling and anger. But he doesn't yell. He just laughs.

"Vydran? Say something!"

But he shakes his head and laughs some more.

* * *

"At least I have a girlfriend," Gippal replies to the speaker. He tries to keep the anger out of his voice – the emotion – but he can't really and it comes out all cracked.

"Hud vun muhk frah E ryja ymm ouin suhao (Not for long when I have all your money)…" says the speaker again, counting his chips and flashing them in front of Gippal's gaze. Gippal swears he can feel his nostrils flare.

Brother bounces a chip off the speaker's head, his eyes narrowing. "Hey, shut up Mister No Girlfriend. Rikku's no gil-digger."

Gippal glances at Brother, partly thankful for supporting him. For somewhat approving of his relationship with Rikku. But at the same time, it feels a bit awkward to be grateful toward Brother. Grateful for his approval. The idea makes Gippal cringe a little. He's not used to feeling inferior to Brother. It's not something one likes to feel.

Then again, he can only hope that he'll get the same reaction out of Brother when he learns about the baby. If his child is going to have Brother as its uncle, Gippal doesn't want to have conflicts with him. He doesn't want Rikku's two-person family to both disapprove of the baby. 'Cause despite how irrational and loud and somewhat insane both Cid and Brother are, they're the closest thing he and the baby have to family. And he doesn't want to ruin that chance.

"Well, I'm out," he tells them, sliding his 4 chips toward Brother's pile. "Keep it."

Buddy raises his eyebrow. "Hey, man. Don't leave already."

Gippal drums his fingers against the chair's headrest, glancing at the table of beer and cards and smoke. A table he's not supposed to sit at. A table that a father's not supposed to sit at, even if his girlfriend lets him.

"Can't help it," he says, pushing himself off the chair, and turning to leave. He smiles. "I miss my baby."

* * *

_Hey everyone, Jezzi here. Sorry this is taking so long. There should be another update soon... this chapter was originally much larger than this, but we felt that we were about to present too much information in one big chunk, so we're updating the second half ASAP. We're also adjusting it a little bit, so... hopefully by Wednesday. As for the authors... crazy stuff going on right now... I'm finishing my first year of college and am currently immersed in all the homework I never did during the quarter for finals with the added element of moving out of a dorm. oneFrickengirl is also studying for exams. We're so sorry we've been putting updates off, we just haven't had the time in the past few weeks!_

_Please continue to leave us those wonderful reviews! We adore reading them, and we always like to know what about the writing style, characterization, etc. you like or don't like. Thanks guys!!! Happy Reading!_


	35. Month 5, Week 4, Sunday, 8:22 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 35**_

* * *

"Dad, this isn't funny. I'm serious!" She can't help whining, really, because his laughter is a little bit scary and a little bit annoying at the same time. "I'm pregnant! So yell or whatever, but stop laughing!"

She sort of wishes she hadn't told him. She doesn't want him to laugh at her. She wants him to yell, because really... she rather deserves it. She should have said those words months ago and she couldn't find the courage. She deserves a good chewing out, in her opinion. She looks at him pointedly, and he wipes at his eyes. She hopes those are tears of mirth that he's wiping away.

"I'm not yellin'."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it. That okay with you?" He raises an eyebrow at her and she sits back, putting more space between them.

"Yessir…"

"Good." He runs fingers thoughtfully over the stubble on his chin, occasionally sipping from his beer, quiet as can be. And she wants to scream because he's never quiet, and this is only making her more nervous.

"When's the weddin'?" he asks calmly after a while. And it's her turn to blink rapidly.

"Excuse me?"

"No girl of mine is havin' a little one without havin' a ring on her finger first. So when's the weddin'?" He looks at her intently. She can feel herself blushing. She reaches to her neck and grasps the necklace Gippal bought her not long ago. Thinking about how nice it would be for a matching little ring to go around her finger.

"We, uh... we don't know yet." She gulps, hoping her father won't see through her bold-faced lie.

"Ya don't?"

She shakes her head, thinking quickly. "He asked me and... well, then- then we found out about the baby, and... we've kinda been concentrating on that, y'know? The baby, I mean. Not the wedding bells and dresses and cakes and stuff." She smiles a little because she doesn't think that concentrating on wedding bells and dresses and cakes would be all that bad. She doesn't notice how long she's paused until Cid clears his throat expectantly. "We've been more like... baby. Clothes... shopping. Toys... rattles. Uhm... diapers." She wrinkles her nose a little at the thought of diapers. With a sigh, she straightens her hair, trying to smooth her braids down. "Yeah... I really do need to get planning, though, don't I?" She laughs, a nervous little chuckle. She hopes he'll assume it's a giddy giggle.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do." Cid sits back in his chair, looking more relaxed, but skeptical. She lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna have to talk to that boy... not askin' me first..."

She waves her hands in the air, standing a little too quickly. Cid reaches out to catch her as she sways, a little dizzy. "No, Vydran, you can't! I promised I wouldn't say anything! He... he wants to ask you still, but he has to get the courage up first, yeah? You're kinda intimidating!" She thinks he'd like that.

And she's right, because Cid gets a smug little smile. "Alright, girl, calm down. I won't say anythin'." She sits back down with a nod, sighing heavily. "Well then... a little rugrat, huh?" She nods, smiling weakly. "I like little rugrats..."

* * *

As he nears Cid's tent, he can make out shadows moving gently back and forth, assuring him that Rikku has managed to get Cid under control. And perhaps, when he shows up, Cid might even congratulate them. Maybe. Hopefully. He really hopes so.

He knows Rikku doesn't like how he's always seeking her father's approval, but this time it's understandable. This man is to be his child's grandfather. And it's likely that he'll want to see the little squirt. That means he and Rikku will be visiting Cid quite often in the year to follow. Maybe even in the next nine months to follow. And that means Cid and him are going to see a lot more of each other -- many opportunities for Cid to pick out his flaws and find more reasons to not like him.

Simply put, he just wishes Cid thinks he's good enough for their family. That he doesn't think him and Rikku together are a mistake.

Rikku smiles when she sees Gippal walk in, quickly taking note of his appearance. She's glad he doesn't look drunk, looking a little nervous instead. She thinks her father will like that he looks a little nervous. She stands up and walks over to him, taking his hand and rubbing her thumb over her skin comfortingly. "He's calm," she whispers, smiling a little.

"Hey, boy... come here. I wanna talk to ya." Cid taps his boot on the ground from his chair, and Rikku squeezes Gippal's hand.

Gippal glances nervously at Rikku, keeping her hand in his because maybe a calm Cid is just as frightening as a wildly angry one. Walking over to the spot beside him, he manages a weak smile. "Yeah?"

"Sit down," he says, tapping his hand on the table now as Rikku drags over a chair. She smiles, because her father is trying to be intimidating, and it's kind of funny. She sits in the chair beside Gippal's, tugging on his hand to make him sit.

Gippal does so carefully, looking back between both their faces, trapped in the middle. And he sort of wishes Brother would come bursting through the room screaming _"Go Fish!"_ just so he can break the tension. But judging by Rikku's calm expression and small smiles, he's sure that she's told her father by now, and that everything went well. That Cid's not mad.

Reasoning the situation out relaxes him a little and he sits up straight, looking at Cid. "I suppose Rikku's told you," he starts.

"Yep. You two havin' a baby..." Cid shakes his head, and Rikku gets a little nervous again. "Didn't expect it." He's quiet for a moment, and then he looks Gippal in the eye. "Are you lookin' forward to changin' smelly diapers, then?"

He chuckles. "Well, we'd be visiting you often. So maybe you can look forward to doin' it too." His smile instantly fades when he realizes that this isn't the time to be making jokes. He rubs his neck sheepishly as he hears a sigh from Rikku. "Uh-cunno."

"I'll change diapers. I've done it twice already, I can handle it. But can you? That's the question, ain't it?" He taps his foot a little harder, and now Rikku is getting nervous again. Maybe she should have kept Gippal out of the room, after all...

"Well, it can't be too hard." Gippal doesn't think Cid is giving him a fair chance to argue back. Just because he's never changed diapers before doesn't make him a bad father. In fact, it should be a _good thing _that Rikku's and his will be his first child.

He turns to Rikku, giving her a warm smile. "We'll both learn together."

She looks up at him and smiles back. "Yeah, we will." She looks at her father, who is smiling like an old fool.

"Kids... so optimistic..." He shakes his head and stands up, a little shakily after all the beer he ingested, and claps Gippal on the back. "Congratulations, Gippal. And stop bein' so stiff 'round me. You're a good kid... you treat my girl and your rugrat like you treat that Faction of yours, and I'll have nothin' to complain about. You're goin' somewhere with your life... not like my son, can't keep a machina runnin' if he had the damn instruction manual..."

"Uh-right." Gippal watches as Cid walks to the other side of the tent, and it's as if their conversation completely ended. Just like that. Just like that, weeks of worrying, all gone.

"That was too easy," he mumbles to Rikku. "What did you tell him before I got here?"

She shakes her head, looking over at the cook. She doesn't want to talk about this in front of people she knows can hear her. People she knows like to eavesdrop. "Nothing important, really... my tent's still here. Dad had it cleared out so we could sleep here tonight." She stands up and starts to walk toward the tent flap, wondering if she should tell Gippal the same story she told her father, or if she should fabricate something else so he won't get mad she told her father a story.

He follows her out into the darkness, taking her sudden silence to be just a sign of fatigue. He walks up behind her and throws his arm over her shoulders, kissing her face gently before letting his hands come to rest over her abdomen. "Your father's so damn weird," he says, guiding them back to her tent. He tickles her sides playfully. "I wonder if it's genetic."

"Obviously... he has Brother as an offspring..." She sighs and squirms when he tickles her, and gently covers his hand with her own as he rests it on her abdomen. "But I didn't get the weird gene, really, so I think the baby's safe." She looks up at him and smiles a little before she unzips the tent flap and slips inside. All of the file cabinets that have been surrounding her mat for the past week have been moved out of the tent, and she sighs as she sits down upon the extra large sleeping bag she'd laid out earlier. "He's exhausting..."

He fiddles with the small lamp's switch for a moment before closing the flap behind him. "Who? Your father?" He sits down on a stool beside her, thinking for a moment. "He doesn't like me so much, does he?"

She sighs and lies down, beckoning to him to join her on the ground. "Yeah he does, he really does. And he was happy, when I told him. He smiled and stuff. But uh... he... he asked me something. And I kinda had to lie about it because he was going to freak out if I didn't, I could tell."

He frowns, observing her. "What was it?" He hopes she doesn't say anything to do with the baby and where they plan to raise it. He knows the temple isn't the ideal place for a child to grow up in, but moving into a new home and actually having to _go to work_... it's too many changes all at once. And he hopes Cid doesn't expect him to be able to adjust successfully that abruptly.

She blushes immediately and looks at the ceiling. "He wanted to know when the wedding was going to be. Like... when we were getting _married_. He said... what was it... 'any girl of mine isn't having a little one until she has a ring on her finger first'." She knows her face is very red, and she rolls over into her pillow to hide it.

Gippal remains silent.

"So I lied and said you proposed. And I know you haven't and I'm not expecting you to... but then he said he'd have to talk to you about not asking him first, and I told him you wanted to ask him when you were ready..." And she suddenly feels really guilty. Because she shouldn't have lied about something so big... not even for the baby's sake.

He's a little speechless. Of all the changes that could arise, a _marriage_ would definitely rank up there at the top. He knows it's understandable, and he cannot say that the thought hadn't crossed his mind when she'd first told him about the baby. But still, he hadn't worried about it then because this was him and Rikku. And there was no pressure for a wedding ring and all that.

But now that she's brought it up, now that it's out there in the open... there _is_ pressure. No matter what she says there _is_ pressure. He'd just gotten used to having a steady girlfriend. And was beginning to get used to the idea of committing to a child with her. And now--!

He's not upset. But he's not so thrilled. Before, the idea of perhaps marrying Rikku one day was pleasant and although it was partly expected to happen, there was nothing binding him to it. Thus, it remained a nice little idea. But now, because she has brought it up, because she has told her father… it's become... an expectation.

He takes in a deep breath, settling his hands on the cabinet near him. "And... did you tell him the truth afterwards?"

"No," she answers. "But I will. Tomorrow. You go home and I'll tell him while you're not here. I just... I didn't want him to flip out at you!" She turns to him, resting her hands uncertainly on her stomach as she stares and his blank face. "And... and I don't want you to ask me. You didn't ask me when I told you I was pregnant... and I'm not assuming that you even want to ask me, but... don't ask me. Not now. Not soon. It'd feel too much like you had to. And not like you wanted to. _If_ you wanted to. So I'm gonna talk to him and make it right tomorrow. But I don't want you to have to deal with him when he's angry, so you go back home, and I'll follow." She rolls back onto her side, staring at the canvas wall of the tent. "You have every right to be pissed at me, by the way," she mumbles quietly.

He leans his face in his palm, trying to keep in a groan or any inappropriate remarks that would turn this evening discussion into a full-blown argument. He doesn't want that to happen again. "So... you don't want me to ask you," he says in a low voice, those words being the only ones that stuck out in his head after her big speech. And it makes him wonder if his suspicions about her were right all along. That she's grown too attached to Bikanel now, and the company of her friends and family here, for her to want to continue to stay with him. With a baby now to look after, he wonders if Cid was really the person he was supposed to be worried about impressing all along. Maybe it was supposed to be Rikku instead.

"If he's goin' to get so angry about it, and _you_-" he throws his arms in the air, "-don't even _want_ me to marry you, then what's it matter?" The last part comes out a little strained, and he has to shove his hand into his coat pocket to hide his tightening fist. "I'll just tell him myself."

"I didn't say I don't _want_ you to marry me!" She sits up, looking up at him, knowing she's made it even worse. "I said I didn't want you to ask me like this - not because you _have_ to." She looks at the ground. "I just don't want him to get mad at you because of me..."

He slaps his hand down on the cabinet, causing it to vibrate violently. "_Well then_, let's just make your old man _happy_ with me once and for all," he spits out, holding out his arm. His gaze narrows. "C'mon, kid. Let's get the fuck married, right now. And what the heck, we'll move here to good ol' Bikanel and shack up with your Pops while we're at it."

She glares at him, pushing herself up off the floor and pushing his arm away as she stalks over to the tent flap. She fumbles with the zipper. "Don't you dare call me '_kid_'." She points in the direction of her father's tent. "You wanna tell him, go ahead. I'm done caring about what he thinks. And I'm done caring about if he takes a bad reaction out on _you_, too." She turns on her heel and walks away, fuming. She wouldn't marry him at this moment if he got on his knees, cried, and begged.

He watches her unzip the flap and storm out. After having caused this mess in the first place and then dumping it on him, thinking she can walk away with clean hands. Letting out the growl that he's been holding in ever since she told him about the marriage, he shoves the thick fabric aside and jogs after her. He grabs her by the knees and waist, swiftly hoisting her over his shoulder.

People around the camp start to stare at them, and he waves them over with one arm as he uses the other to hold Rikku firmly. "Hey, everyone!" he shouts, turning this way and that, making sure he catches every observer's eye. His voice is hot with rage and sarcasm, and if he didn't look it before, he definitely looks drunk now. "_We_ have an _announcement_ we'd like to make!"

She kicks, but not too wildly, because she doesn't want to make a bigger scene than he's already making. Hot, angry tears gather in her eyes, and she's embarrassed because he's overreacting. Ashamed because she started it with her stupid lie. "Gippal... Gippal, stop! Put me down... don't do this, please! I'm sorry, okay? Just put me down!" She keeps her voice as quiet as possible, and hides her bright red face in his shirt.

"Put you down?" he says in a strong, clear voice. "Now, now, _my dear_, don't be shy. _You_ were the one who suggested it, after all." He paces back and forth until he's gathered a small crowd around them, curiosity on their faces. But there's only one face he's looking for. "Aw now, we can't start this with out the father! Somebody, call out old man Cid for me!"

She thinks that she honestly deserves the embarrassment. That doesn't mean she won't be angry about it later... but she'll deal with it like she has to, now. She stops kicking her legs, resting calmly on his shoulder as she tries to talk sense into him. "Just let me down, Gippal… you can say whatever you want, okay, just let me down. Let's go back to the tent and talk about it there…"

Cid comes down the lane of tents, roused by the slight ruckus, and stares at his daughter, flung over Gippal's shoulder. "What the hell's goin' on out here?"

Gippal's arm goes loose and he drops Rikku on the ground, murmurs all around him but he's grinning all the while as he walks up to Cid. His body feeling anxiousness, frustration, and a _thrill_ to just piss the _fuck_ out of someone because today's been the shittiest day in his life - the day he and Rikku discuss marriage.

He doesn't care what he's doing, what he's saying or who hears it. Cid'll be mad at him, anyway. Rikku's already mad at him. She can't make up her mind whether she wants to marry him or not, and he doesn't think there'll be much talking about weddings for a while between them after this.

He cups Cid's face and pats his cheek, putting on a wild smile as he points behind him. "That kid of yours is one hell of a girl, if you know what I mean." He slaps his hand roughly against Cid's back in an embrace. "Thank you, _really_, thank you for your blessing!"

She's redder than she's ever been, as she pulls herself off the ground in front of the crowd. She's angry that he just dropped her without warning. But she's even more angry that he's acting like he's intoxicated. She knows he isn't. He can't be. He wouldn't have gotten drunk if he knew they'd be talking to her father later. At least, she doesn't think he would. Doesn't want to believe that he would. If he was being stupid in front of her family, it would be one thing. But in front of a crowd of strangers? She wants to crawl under a rock and erase the whole night. She never thought the mention of marriage would do _this_. She didn't expect him to be this mad.

She walks, as calmly as she can, to them. Pulls him away from her father... turns his face to her, a little roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hisses, furious.

He brushes her hand off him, smirking. "What? I thought you said you don't _care _anymore."

"If you're going to be an embarrassment, at least do it _privately_!" she whispers, ignoring the looks of the small crowd. "The whole camp doesn't need to know about this!" She hates the angry tears that are starting to leave her eyes, and she wipes furiously at them, her eyes connecting only momentarily with Brother's, where he stands, not too far behind Gippal.

Gippal narrows his eye at her, his mouth twisting into a tight, forced smile. "Right. Wouldn't want to be an embarrassment to your new _Bikanel_ friends." He spits off to the side, giving her a dull look. "You know, I think Khaled did a smart thing walking away." He turns, heading back to her tent to get his things. "I'm leavin'."

"Gippal! Gippal, stop!" Her face falls when he keeps walking. Cid, though confused, moves as if he's going to follow him, but Brother quickly comes forward, grabbing his father's arm and slinging an arm around Rikku. She's shocked, covering her face, and she turns to her brother, wrapping her arms around him as she buries her face in his shoulder to try and hide her tears. Cid pulls his arm away and stalks off toward the row of tents with a livid expression on his face.

"What happen to Gippal?" Brother asks, his voice a bit too loud and confused. "He's all crazy-like. He was happy... at poker!"

Rikku thinks she should explain, but she doesn't want to think about it anymore. Especially considering she can smell the alcohol on her brother's breath and knows he won't remember anyway. "We argued about getting married. And now he's leaving," she says simply. She watches her father as he strides away. Watches as Brother immediately starts to stumble away toward the tent, growling. And then she calls out to them, saying the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Tuh'd rind res... zicd... zicd mad res ku. Ev ra fyhdc du mayja sa, mad res ku." Her voice sounds dull to her ears, but she ignores it. Brother's comforting arms eventually encircle her as Cid chases off the few remaining bystanders.

* * *

_Hey everyone, thanks so much for being patient! Let us know what you think! _


	36. Month 6, Week 1, Monday 11:47 AM

She sits in a lean-to, fumbling with a screwdriver, trying not to think about how she should be in Djose right now. Trying not to think about last night, but she can't help it. She's not even sure that she knows why the argument happened... Was it because… she lied? Because she told him not to propose because he felt like he had to? Because they were in Bikanel? But she doesn't know, no matter how hard she thinks, no matter how many times she replays last night's events over in her head. She doesn't like the trip back and forth from her empty tent, because she's embarrassed, not so much from his actions as from people's reactions. And suddenly everyone seems to know she's pregnant and are offering sympathetic glances that only succeed in making her feel pathetic.

Before Cid could take off to Djose to pound Gippal into the ground, Rikku made sure that he knew at least one of the reasons behind his outburst. He'd been a little angry that Gippal hadn't proposed, but not as mad as she was expecting. And that only makes her feel more pathetic, for making issues larger than they were.

And so, she hides in her lean-to, fixing what she can without really _fixing_ anything.

* * *

"So, you're still awake."

He looks up momentarily from the papers he hasn't been reading and meets Aulyne's gaze. The innocent expression on her face and yet the accusatory tone of her voice immediately makes him feel guilty all over again for last night. He didn't mean to yell at her, but he just wasn't in the mood for conversation. Wasn't in the mood to answer her questions of "_Where's the shipment_?" or "_Has_ _Nhadala sent the files_?" or more particularity, "_Where's Rikku_?" Definitely wasn't in the mood for that one. But he shouldn't have yelled at her – he shouldn't have left Rikku behind, shouldn't have said what he said about Khaled. And he shouldn't have yelled at Aulyne. Should've never slapped Cid in the face or dropped Rikku on the ground—

"Hey," Aulyne says, leaning in front of his desk and raising her eyebrow. "They'll be here any moment."

He half wishes she's referring to Rikku, but he doubts they'll be talking for at least a couple of days after what he did. Acting like he was intoxicated and going wildly mad on her over a simple discussion of marriage. He should've just left it alone. Should've just shut up when she said she was going to tell her father the truth. But Rikku has a way of saying things that always end up offensive to him. Making him feel like he's not good enough for her and her family. Making him feel like it's his fault for everything that happens because she's always apologizing when the blame clearly isn't entirely on her. Things like _You have every right to be pissed at me_… and _I just don't want him to get mad at you because of me… _

He doesn't like being defended for, especially by his own girlfriend. Especially against her father. He doesn't want to be the one to break up a family, not when he hasn't really had one of his own. Not when he has a child on the way – and he doesn't want that child growing up in a feuding family. All because of him.

Maybe the thought of marriage just kind of, sort of... scared him a little.

"Hey," Aulyne says again, crossing her arms. "Are you even listening to me, or would you rather I yell?"

He shoots her a sharp glare before getting up and walking toward the calendar on the wall. He knows he deserves the comment, but it's not helping him feel any better, that's for sure. "Who's 'they'?"

"The two mechanics from Mi'hen – their hover broke down a week ago… remember? The THF4 model? You promised them you were goin' to look at it."

He frowns as his finger traces along the calendar's square boxes and lands on the day's date – an empty square. "Are you sure?"

He hears her sigh and start toward the door. "I'll check the repair schedule again, if you want."

"Wait." And he's silent as she stops and turns around, a look of annoyance on her face. A look that he's personally familiar with, and he feels a little hypocritical for doing exactly what he accuses Rikku of doing all the time. "I don't doubt you," he mumbles.

Her frown disappears slightly, and he even sees a tug of a smile on the edge of her lips as she nods and glances downward before meeting his gaze again. "They should be arriving within the hour. Do you want me to fix you anything?"

He grins sheepishly, running a hand through his messy hair. He didn't sleep at all last night, and he knows he must not be looking like a big shot faction leader right about now. "I should probably get cleaned up first."

She shrugs, opening the door and returning his smile. "I'll make you something anyway."

* * *

"Rikku?"

She looks up, and smiles weakly at her brother's silhouette in the entrance to her hideaway. Gives him a grateful look when he hands her a full canteen and half a sandwich.

"Workers... they are talking. Telling that Vydran told them you are having a baby."

"...'saying', not 'telling'."

"Saying." He nods at the correction and glances outside before sitting next to her in the sand. "It is true?"

She stares at the little sand piles as she takes a bite out of the sandwich. "Yeah... I'm... I'm sorry you didn't hear it from me first. I was gonna tell you today. Before Gippal and I left."

He doesn't mind. There's a tiny smile on his face, and she can't help grinning back at him. "I'm going to be _Uncle_? Not just Brother... Uncle, too?" She nods. "I am happy, now. Very happy."

"Good." She shakes her head and leans against his shoulder. "Do you remember last night?"

"I remember crazy Gippal."

"Okay, well... I told Dad that we were getting married. But we weren't. He never asked and he wasn't planning on it, I don't think, but I tried to make Dad happy and I lied." She glances up to make sure he's following. When he nods, she looks back at the little sand dunes within the lean-to, protected from the weather for the moment. "And I told Gippal I lied... and then I told him I didn't want him to propose because he was forced to. He got mad... I don't even know what happened, but we both got mad. And I tried to leave, but... well, you saw the rest." She tries, too hard, she thinks, not to go to pieces. But when Brother hugs her tightly, she can't help more tears from spilling down her cheeks. "I don't even know what it was about!"

Brother just shook his head, not looking at her. "He had lots to drink at happy poker, Rikku. Maybe that's why you fight. Fought."

"No, no, he was okay! I know him, he wasn't drunk."

"Maybe he hide it well?" He stands, shrugging.

* * *

"If you're pregnant, don't you think you should be eating something?"

Rikku glances up at Buddy and then puts her eyes back on her plate, pushing the mashed potatoes around with her fork. "Probably."

"So why do you keep staring at it like it's scrap metal?"

"Maybe I'm just not hungry, did you think of that one?" And she feels bad for biting his head off. It isn't his fault he's the third person to ask her the same question. Not his fault her father went all protective on her and made her get out of the work tents, and took her access card for excursions into the Expanses away.

He sits next to her and shakes his head. "Has… _he_ called yet?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Well, if you're not going to call-"

"He left me, why should I call?!"

"-then just give it time. And eat your dinner like a good little girl." He shoves her lightly, and a little smile comes to her face despite how much she resists it.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Buddy. Haven't been for a long time."

He shakes his head with a grin, standing and pushing away from the table. "You're always gonna be a little girl. And normally I would say you're always a hungry little girl, but you seem to have lost your appetite." He walks out of the tent, and she looks back down at her plate, taking a bite of her potatoes.

* * *

"You're doing it again."

Gippal looks up from the counter, giving Aulyne a _you-can't-read-my-mind-don't-dare-try_ look. "Doing what?"

She turns off the stove, giving the pot a final stir. Her back is toward him. "Being all sad."

He lets out a sigh of amusement, leaning his elbow on the counter and pushing the application forms aside. "I'm quite fine, if you must know."

She shakes her head, reaching for a bowl from the dish rack. "You've been doing it for three days now."

He stands up, walking toward her to get a spoon from the drawer. "Didn't know you paid so much attention to me."

She shrugs, pouring a few spoonfuls of soup into his bowl. "You're too obvious about it. Waiting by the CommSphere all night, distracted from work, stuff like that." She turns to him, holding out the bowl and giving him a small smile. "Maybe _you_ should take more notice of the obvious things around _you_." She points toward the oven. "…I made that butter coated bread you like so much."

She leaves shortly after when he doesn't say anything but a humble thanks.

* * *

Rikku sits on the couch in Buddy's apartment, Brother sitting next to her, Buddy in the armchair across. And the Commsphere's in her hand. And it's connecting to Djose. She's not sure she wants to talk to him, but it's been five days, and she needs to figure out what's going on.

She waits until it connects, and before anything appears on the screen, she tosses it into Brother's lap.

"Rikku!" he whispers, shocked.

"Just... just tell him I need something. I don't know. Whatever. And see what he does. Tell him I need my damn sleeping pills, for reasons he doesn't need to know, for all I care!"

"What's that mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing..."

Brother hands the Commsphere to Buddy. "You talk. He like you."

* * *

A signal comes through and Gippal glances at the sender. _Buddy._ Confused, he presses the button to pick up, leaning back in his chair until he sees his childhood friend's face appear on the screen. "Yeah?" he says, in a somewhat low voice because Aulyne had just fallen asleep on the couch near him.

"Rikku wants her... uh... pills? The sleeping ones?" He glances toward Rikku, who nods dispiritedly across from him. "And her hairdryer." She gives him a curious glance, but he just keeps going. "She also mentioned some novel she was reading? She has nothing to do but paperwork out here, anymore, Cid took away all her access cards."

She buries her face in her hands, because there isn't a novel. But she listens intently... just to see if Gippal paid enough attention when she was home, two long weeks ago, to know that.

Gippal frowns slightly, finding it offensive that his own girlfriend won't even look at him. Will instead order someone else to do the talking for her. To fetch her things. He presses his hand against the side of his head, staring back at Buddy dully with a tone to match. "Can't she get sleeping pills out there? The hairdryer is _ours_. And Rikku doesn't read."

"I guess she could get them here... She probably didn't think about it." Buddy keeps his gaze level at the Commsphere. She's relieved that Gippal noticed she doesn't read. "She said she needed some clothes, too. She only had a week's worth, and the laundry doesn't come back from the central camp 'til the end of the week." She sighs, though it's true enough. She's tired of walking to the Oasis to wash her things.

Gippal scoffs. "You're telling me they don't sell clothes in Bikanel either?"

Rikku immediately narrows her eyes, anger flooding her mind as she clenches and unclenches her fist. Brother puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it really that hard to mail some clothes to your girlfriend?" Buddy asks, shocking Rikku with how up front he is. Normally, Buddy is very laid back.

Gippal doesn't like the idea of mailing away Rikku's things – keeping her comfortable in Bikanel. "She might as well come here herself. And get whatever else she wants."

Rikku shakes her head and pulls Brother's hand from her shoulder so he can't restrain her. She crosses to Buddy's chair and stares down into the sphere, her eyes flashing. "I doubt you'll pull your head out of your ass anytime soon, but that's what I _really want_." She bites her lip as soon as she says it, because that's not what she wanted to say. Just what she was thinking.

Gippal glares at her, hesitating briefly. It's the first time he's seen her in days. "How about getting _your _ass back here?"

"You left me here! Is that supposed to translate into you wanting me to come back? Because it doesn't!"

He presses his hand hard against the desk. "It's been nearly a week! Transport airships come and gone from there to here!" He pauses momentarily when he hears Aulyne stirring. He lowers his voice. "_Clearly_, you'd rather be in Bikanel."

Rikku shakes her head. "Is that what this is about? Me coming to Bikanel these last months? Last week was supposed to be the last time! But _you _left me here, so you can't say _I'd_ rather be here."

"…G-Gip-pal?"

He glances at Aulyne who's woken up now, and shoots her an uneasy look before turning back to the sphere. "It's not like you followed afterwards, kiddo," Gippal says in a low whisper. "Hey, at least you don't have to defend me from your pops if I'm all the way out here, yeah?"

Rikku wants to tell him that she didn't have to defend him. Wants to make sure that he will never call her 'kiddo' again. But she heard the voice. "Who's with you?"

Aulyne rolls her eyes and falls back down on the pillow, propping her legs up on the headrest of the couch. Gippal hesitates briefly. "Aulyne," he says firmly. Being careful as he chooses his words. "...She just brought dinner."

He hears Aulyne snort.

Rikku shakes her head, because she hears it, too. Her expression falls, and she moves her eyes away from his face in the Commsphere, taking it from Buddy's hands as she walks out of the living room. "Just dinner, huh?" She settles on the guest bed, where she's been sleeping for the past two days. "Guess, what, _kiddo_-" and she thinks her sarcastic tones just don't sound right, that that word doesn't hold much significance coming from her mouth. "-I'm doing that doubting thing you hate. I bet you're glad you're with her. Someone who's not me. I bet you're having the time of your life." And she drops the sphere, moving out of the view path, though she doesn't disconnect.

That hurts him. Makes him quiet to hear her outright say those words. _Doubt_. Because throughout their relationship, he has been very careful not to make her think so. Very careful not to give her any reason to doubt. He doesn't know why he had to lie to her.

Aulyne peeks at Gippal from the couch, a small frown on her face and he immediately turns away. He's feeling guilty now.

Buddy suddenly enters the screen, and Gippal watches as he walks in the direction Rikku had left to. He hears Buddy ask her if everything's alright, knowing Buddy's going to turn to the sphere next.

Standing up from his seat, Gippal heads toward the door. Out of his office. Angry, frustrated, sad. He should've figured. He's just not good at maintaining a serious relationship. He's a terrible boyfriend – and they had considered him becoming a _husband_! Maybe he should just ship the rest of her things to her like she'd asked. Before she thinks he's a terrible friend too.

* * *

Rikku hates that she's taking comfort in her friend's arms and not her boyfriend's. That Gippal went quiet and she's too far away to see the sphere. Hates that it's Buddy asking her if she's okay.

"I just wanna go home," Rikku says softly. "I want this whole thing to go away... and I don't want him to be with _her_," she says, her voice breaking a little as she holds her emotions in.

Aulyne thinks she doesn't want Rikku being with _him_ either as she curiously stares at the screen from her position. Gippal's already left the room, and she doesn't know if he wanted to disconnect or maybe forgot to.

When Aulyne hears Rikku mention her again, she makes her way over to Gippal's desk, many emotions racing through her mind but no words to interpret them. She settles down in his chair, knocking on the glass of the sphere. "Hey!" she calls out. She's not exactly sure what she plans to say, and if Gippal will get mad at her for meddling in his business. But she's been a good little girl, respecting his and Rikku's relationship. And she's not going to let that go unappreciated.

Rikku stares at the Commsphere and suddenly feels ill. She steps toward it again, looking into the glass as she wipes at her eyes to make sure she's not crying again. "... hey."

Aulyne draws back, suddenly feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. She glances away as she talks, hoping Rikku doesn't think she's trying to be all friendly. Hopes Rikku doesn't think she really _cares_. "If you doubt him, then you must doubt me too."

"Sometimes," Rikku answers truthfully. She looks straight at the other girl, both trying to make her uncomfortable and trying to make her know that what she says is true. "But after you made me tea that night... not so much. I don't think you want to be with him badly enough to mess up a baby's life in the process." Her voice is dull again, but she's used to it.

Aulyne almost wishes she had put sandworm saliva into that cup of tea at that comment. The way Rikku makes her sound like a homewrecker. An immoral person. The way she immediately claims ownership over Gippal at the mentioning of the baby. And Aulyne realizes with a bit of frustration that her tolerant behaviour hasn't been noticed, let alone appreciated, by Rikku at all. "You know, we were together _first_," Aulyne says bitterly. "But he's with _you_ now. So I don't know why you would doubt him. Why you would hurt him the way you did."

"I don't know either. I never wanted to hurt him, if you'll believe me." Rikku knows she's about to get upset because her voice is shaking, and she shouldn't be talking about this to Aulyne. "I've hardly had a reason to doubt him." She shakes her head. "I messed up. I'll admit it. But he could've hurt the baby, y'know? And I can't lose another one. Especially not his… Goodnight..." She disconnects the Commsphere and turns away, burying her face in her hands.

"'Another one'?" Buddy asks, quietly, rubbing her back comfortingly. His voice is curious.

She shakes her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

He nods, and starts to move away, before she catches his arm. "Don't say anything to Brother or Vydran. Please."

He nods again and leaves the room. She curls up on the little guest bed, miserably thinking about how she's sleeping on a cot in a friend's house once again.

* * *

Aulyne stares at the fuzzy screen for a moment, Rikku's voice running around in her head and she can't get it out. The word _baby_ sitting in her mind where it doesn't belong. It belongs to Rikku and Gippal, not her.

She glances around his office, leaning back in the chair as her eyes trace out the edges of his furniture. Of the mess on the floor. Of the scattered supplies on his desk. Of the lamp in the corner and the dusty plant above the cabinet. Of the couch she'd been sleeping on and her pillow nearly sliding off. None of these objects belong to her.

This place doesn't belong to her. It's a place to sleep and it's a place for work. A place to play mom. To play wife. To play the sexy mistress that never gets her chance. A place to play friend – maybe. But in the end, her role here is clear and simple as it had been decided in the beginning: to play _worker_.

She can feel her chin begin to tremble as her fingers curl inward to touch her palm. She's never felt so lonely before. Never felt so insignificant, and yet, such a bother. Such an _annoyance_. Such a homewrecker when she has tried her best to not do so.

She had even secretly promised to herself that she would help take care of the baby when the time came. Take it into town, buy it cute little baby shoes. And sneak it cookies and treats from the kitchen every once in a while.

She doesn't know why she'd even thought that were possible. Because Rikku and Gippal would be all over it. Their baby. All theirs. At best, Aulyne's just the cook.

Maybe at another time and place she'd belong here. Maybe if she'd gotten more serious with Gippal. Or if Rikku never came. Little bits and pieces of shoulda, woulda, couldas that she's been toying over in her mind for weeks, for months. And maybe this is the time to just leave it the fuck alone. Maybe she 'oughta just...

She sighs, pressing her palms against the leather chair as she thinks to herself. Where she would go, what she would do if she...

Her chin is trembling again and so she stands firmly, leaving the office. She walks around the temple, trying to look for him, eventually finding him in his bedroom, midway packing for Rikku but frozen still as he stares at the picture on the nightstand.

She knocks softly on the door to get his attention, slipping her hands shyly into her shorts' pocket afterwards as she rocks on her heels. But by the look on Gippal's face, she can tell he has been thinking the same thing as her.

Maybe Rikku will appreciate her this time.

* * *

_Thanks so much for waiting! Let us know what you think!_


	37. Month 6, Week 1, Tuesday 4:52 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 37**_

* * *

She sits inside her old tent, glad that her mat and sleeping bag aren't there anymore. Glad it's just storage now, because everything that's happened here... sex, love, fights... it all needs to be stored away. She doesn't think those things matter anymore. They're like all the old papers she's putting into files, waiting and sitting around until someone has the courage to go through them. Until someone throws them away and never thinks about them again.

And even though she knows she'll never throw them away, she's still glad she doesn't sleep in a tent of memories anymore. Even though she's not so glad she's gone back to sleeping on _the guest bed_.

She was sick again, that morning. Buddy had been right there with her until she yelled at him to go away. Because it wasn't the same. It only brought back memories of Pimka, and Gippal asking her if she'd eaten the rotten cheese in the refrigerator. It only made her feel sicker.

At least filing papers in the storage tent makes her forget about everything, for awhile.

* * *

The ride to Bikanel feels lonely, even though he's traveled alone countless times before. Even though Rikku's bag is right beside him, and he'll be seeing her in a few hours. Still, it feels empty. Empty sort of like his stomach because there's no hot dinner waiting for him in the kitchen anymore. Empty sort of like his mind because he doesn't know what to do – what to say when he sees Rikku. Empty sort of like his heart because he's already had one girl leave him today. And he hopes that'll keep the one he loves remaining by his side. Maybe then, the ride back to Djose won't feel as lonely.

* * *

She smiles weakly at Buddy, who is trying to get her to go back for seconds. And normally, she would. But tonight, she isn't at all hungry, and she doesn't want to force herself to eat more. The cook already brought her a fruit drink, and that's enough for both desert and seconds, she thinks. She sips at it dispiritedly, glad the cook made it taste like a pina colada even if its not. She could use a drink, but she can't have one. Still, the taste helps. It's better than nothing at all, and it shows her that more people care about her out here than she thought.

"You like the hot turkey, I know you do. You always used to freak out when Barkeep made it on the Celsius... c'mon, you know you want more..." Buddy bribes, pushing his fork full of heaping mashed potatoes in front of her nose.

She pushes his hands away with a small grin. "I already had a plate full."

"Please?" he pouts, holding the fork closer.

She takes the bite, just to shut him up, and smiles at his stupid grin. "No more."

* * *

After a dirty glare, one of the diggers tells him Rikku's in the mess hall. He supposes he deserves it, after what he'd done the other day. Even if he's their leader. Embarrassing Rikku and causing a scene like that certainly didn't help get him any respect from his fellow workers.

He adjusts the duffle bag on his shoulder as he makes his way toward the large tent, and he can see people chatting and eating inside. He doesn't see Rikku yet though, but he doesn't think she's too excited to see him anyway. Even if he had come with a truckload of cheesecake.

* * *

Buddy taps her on the shoulder, startling her out of her apparent fascination with the straw of her fruit drink. He points at the entryway uncertainly. "He came for you," he says, his voice quiet.

She glances up and she sees Gippal standing there, glancing around the tent. She tears her glance away when she sees her beat-up travel bag on his shoulder. "He brought my stuff. That's all he came for."

* * *

The tent is full today, and the longer he stands trying to look for Rikku, the more uncomfortable he feels as the diggers start to take notice of him and whispering and pointing begins. He feels guilty that he had left Rikku here to take all of this from them by herself, but at least he's back now. And at least he's here to share the embarrassment as well.

He suddenly notices Buddy - which isn't that hard what with the large goggles and dark skin. And then beside him, Rikku. Her eyes cast downward, avoiding his direction.

With a sigh, he heads their way, stopping in front of their table. He doesn't look at Buddy. "Hey," he says to her. "Can we talk?"

She takes a moment to answer, staring at his shoes. "Not if you're going to toss me over your shoulder to cart me outside." She bites her lip, wishing she had control over her mouth. And then she reaches out, risking a glance up at his face. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way down to bring my things..."

He steps back, trying to mask any emotion to what she'd just said. "I came down here to talk. So, can we?"

She stands up, her expression guarded. "Outside." With a sigh, she walks down the center aisle toward the door, ignoring the looks from all the workers, keeping her head high and stride as confident as she can.

He follows her, but he doesn't make it look as though he's her shadow. Doesn't make himself look like she's got him wrapped around her little finger. He has an image to maintain around these workers, and he needs them to respect him and _fear_ him. Not pity him. Not laugh at him.

He reaches out and takes her arm, holding her close to him as they walk outside. _Together_. And although his grip is firm, he hopes she does not pull away.

She tightens her hand into a fist as he holds her arm, and she hates feeling like a dog he's taking for a walk. As soon as they turn the corner outside, starting toward some very empty outdoor dining tables that are well away from both the mess hall and the rest of the camp, she pulls her arm away and turns to face him. "Talk, then," she says, her voice a bit frustrated. She folds her arms over her chest, looking at his feet again. She doesn't think she can handle looking him in the eye again. Not until she's got her anger under control.

He slides the bag off his shoulder, holding it in his hands for a moment before giving it to her. Pausing a moment to recollect his thoughts before he speaks. For the last few hours he's been preparing to see her. Figuring out an apology. An apology to make her forgive him and come back to Djose because he misses her, and he doesn't want them to grow apart. Not after all they've been through. But that night, he acted really stupid. And he's not sure if '_all they've been through_' will cover for that kind of stupidity.

"Even if you don't want me as a boyfriend," he starts, voice honest. "I still want to be a father." He takes a deep breath as he cautiously turns his gaze on her, feet ready to walk away if she tells him it's over. "...I'm sorry."

He sounds sincere, but she's not going to give in that quickly. Of course she still wants him... but she's not about to tell him that, not yet. He has to earn her trust back, after that horrible show.

"And I'm sorry I lied about the wedding thing. But do you understand that you could've hurt the baby? You just _dropped_ me. Dropped me like I was nothing. And then you had to bring _him_ up. You're the only one who knows about him, about what he's done… and you still had to bring him up." She clenches her fists again, looking him in the face because she thinks she has enough control to not get upset.

He takes a step back, sighing when he looks at her. Sees the hurt in her eyes. He's been so concerned about fixing what was going on with him and her - he didn't even consider the baby. And that's not like him at all. Not like him _at all_. Throughout her pregnancy with Pimka, all he could do all day was make sure she was alright. Never letting her do this or that. Eat this or that. And always fussing over if she was comfortable or if she needed anything.

But then he goes and drops his own child. That's not like him at all.

He doesn't know how to reply because that part is his fault entirely and so he just nods. What's done is done and he can't take it back. And if she's not going to accept his apology for it, not trust him to be a father again, then he understands. And he won't harass her about it.

"E's cunno," he says again, taking another step back. He hesitates momentarily before pointing to the bag. "If I forgot anything, just call me."

She looks down at the bag, turning it in her hands before slinging the strap over her shoulder. "Do... do you not want me to come back, then?" She bites her lip. "Are we gonna raise the baby like this? Back and forth?" She feels really uncomfortable, vulnerable in the open air of the desert. And she really doesn't want him to leave her here again, no matter how angry she is. "I don't wanna do that, Gippal."

He's surprised at her words, surprised and relieved. And he doesn't try to hide it. "I don't wanna either," he says, leaning toward her slightly. "But I didn't think you'd actually _want_ to come back… with my head in my ass and all."

"I'll attempt it. I can't just give up on us like that. You might've acted like Khaled, but you're not him. And the baby deserves an attempt, at least." She redirects her eyes to the ground as she leans a bit unsteadily against one of the tables.

"I wasn't expecting you to come here," she says quietly, looking out at the desert.

He crosses his arms, following her gaze. "...At all? Or just today?"

"At all. You didn't even want to send my things, on the Commsphere."

He glances at her momentarily before briefly scanning their surroundings for any eavesdroppers. "'Cause then I knew you'd have no reason to come back." He sighs, his whisper low. "And I missed you."

She keeps her eyes on the ground, thinking absently that he's come far. Whispers instead of raucous yells. "You had Aulyne."

He turns away to keep from glaring at her. Frustrated, he runs his hands through his hair. She just knows _exactly_ what to say to set him off. "You know, maybe I should've just fucked her the whole time you were here. It wouldn't change how you always think of me, would it?"

"You know... I missed you, too. But I won't keep missing you if you bite my head off with sarcasm every time I say something you don't like." Her voice is rising, just a bit, and she doesn't think she can prevent that. "I always think of you as one of my best friends, who just happens to love me. I think you '_fucking_' her would have changed that a little." She pushes herself off the table, walking past him, frustrated again. "My things are at Buddy's. I'll meet you back here."

"Love requires trust, Rikku," he suddenly says. "And after the other day, and the fact that you keep doubting me every three seconds, I don't believe that you love me."

"I don't doubt you every three seconds. And I do love you, no matter what you believe. More than is good for me, otherwise I wouldn't've been fucking miserable without you all week!" She tosses her arms out, well aware that this could lead to another bad argument. "I wouldn't be going back if I didn't trust you!"

He scoffs, turning away and waving an arm at her. "Whatever. Just get your stuff."

* * *

When she returns, she feels the familiar irritation coming back up, but she pushes it back. She wants the ride home to be as simple as possible. Wants things to go back to normal as soon as possible. She gives Buddy a small hug, thanking him for letting her stay, before they approach Gippal. She sighs and reaches for her travel bag, stuffing the rest of her belongings inside, noticing that he'd carefully folded all the clothes he'd brought for her.

Gippal eyes Buddy closely from his position at the door of his airship noting consciously for the first time that Buddy's been around Rikku a little too often lately. But Gippal doesn't let the thought trail further. He doesn't let himself _doubt_ her like she does him. Instead, he leaves the doorway as soon as she starts up the stairs, making his way to the bridge.

She makes her way to the navigational seat shortly, where she usually sits when they fly together. It's too quick of a flight to get comfortable in the Cabin, and she doesn't think tonight is one of those tie-off-somewhere-and-get-comfy-together sort of nights. She punches in the codes for the Djose routes and quickly plans an autopilot route around bad storms before sending it over to the pilot screen, looking up at him. She's not sure what to say, now that they're really alone. Without a mess hall nearby.

He glances down at the screen, pressing a few confirmation keys before returning to staring out at the clouds. He thinks that he liked it better when it was just her bag beside him and not her. Because at least then, they had a chance to make things better. And now, it's worse than before.

She's quiet for a few more long moments before she speaks up. "I'm sorry that I... blew things out of proportion. I was too busy preparing for his usual reaction to consider that he _wouldn't_ be mad. I didn't... I didn't think."

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for something like that." He lowers his head, his frustration with her earlier manifesting into guilt. "I shouldn't have dropped you."

"The mad was only to be expected. The dropping... well, everything's fine, just a little bruise or two." She wishes she could tell him everything's okay, but she can't. She wishes she could hug him, but she doesn't want to be the first one to initiate contact, because that's pretty much the same as telling him it's okay.

"Bruises?" He looks at her with concern, sure that he hadn't dropped her _that hard _had he? A few drinks and he slammed her on the ground enough for bruises? He turns his whole body toward her, getting out of his seat. "Where? How bad?"

"Hip and leg." She doesn't make any move to show him. They were of the typical black and blue variety, and healing fast. "I've had worse." She makes sure the autopilot is on before she gets out of her seat, too. "I'm fine."

He shakes his head, feeling angry at himself inside. "No you're not-" He groans, running a hand through his hair as he stares at her leg. "I can't believe I did that to you. _Cred_."

"They're healing. Almost gone, really." She sits on the steps nearby, searching in the travel bag for a sweatshirt because it's a lot colder on the airship than it was in Bikanel. Because she needs something to busy her hands for a moment so she won't get tempted to touch him again.

He walks over to her, watching as she pulls out a sweater. "Are you cold? I can crank up the heat. Or get you a blanket from the cabin. Or we can go to the cabin – I can take you to the cabin if you want me to." He stops in his rant. "... Just, whatever you need."

She leans her head to the side, blinking up at him. Sort of wishing she hadn't said anything about her stupid bruises because she doesn't want him to walk on glass around her. "I'm okay, I've got my sweater."

He feels useless not being able to do anything to help her. He spreads out his arms slightly, shrugging. "Not even... warm water?"

She shakes her head, leaning her head against the railing on the stair. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply. "You're taking me home. That's all I need for now."

He sighs, turning around to look out the window before returning his gaze to her. "Do you wanna just go take a nap in the cabin? I'll call you when we arrive."

"If you want me to." She stands up and picks up her bag, walking toward the back of the bridge, and into the elevator. She is a little tired... and she thinks they could both do with some time alone before they get back to Djose.

He doesn't follow her, even though he's worried the bag's a bit too heavy for her bruised legs. By her quick leave, he supposes that's a sign that she wants to be left alone. After all, he can't expect that things will be normal between them that quickly. That easily. That all he needs to do is pick her up or massage her shoulders or buy her ice cream and that'll make the bruises go away.

He settles on the stair, next to where she sat. Feeling that nothing he's done lately has been right. Wondering, with all the stupid mistakes he's made recently, how he could ever hope to be a better father than his own.

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. As always, thanks for your previous reviews (we will get around to answering questions ASAP, we promise) and let us know what you think this time around! Chapter 38 is ready to be posted, and we will be putting it up this coming Monday. Thank you all so much, and we hope you enjoy! _

_Jezzi would like to say the following: to our readers who are fans of Harry Potter... I feel your sadness for the coming weekend's events. Let this Friday/Saturday mark us in history as the only generation who lived to see the phenomenon that is HP, and the only generation who lived while the world was still wondering how it would all end. That is all, sadness. _


	38. Month 6, Week 1, Tuesday and Wednesday

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 38**_

* * *

The doors open as he approaches the room, walking up the stairs as he watches her peaceful, sleeping form. And he just wants to leave her like that because once she gets inside the temple, she's going to fall asleep within minutes anyway. But the bed in his room is much more comfortable. And the temple is much warmer. Gently, he sets the hot cup of water in his hands by the nightstand.

"Hey, we're here," he says, resisting the urge to nudge her awake.

She groans a little as she pushes herself off the pillow. "Already?" She looks around the room, stares out the window for a moment. She never thought she'd say she was glad to see lightning in the sky... but she was. She'd been away from Djose for too long. She spots the cup of water on the nightstand and smiles a little, reaching for it and taking a few sips. "Thanks... is it really wet out there?" She swings her legs over the side of the bed, sliding her feet into her boots once more, tying the laces swiftly.

"It's not raining that much," he says, settling in the bed beside hers. He watches as she silently drinks, happy that she'd accepted his help. "I've already unloaded your stuff."

"Thank you," she says, finishing off the water. She glances at him in the next bed and stands up slowly, stretching out her arms. "We should go in... it's late, and you're probably exhausted, flying both ways..."

He makes an effort not to look at her exposed midriff as she raises her arms, even if he is her boyfriend. With the fight and all, somehow he feels as if they have to start over. And _he_ has to start over. Which means no touching, no kissing, no looking at midriffs. "Not really," he says. "I was planning on staying late and finishing with the repairs on a hover tonight away."

"Oh." She blinks and glances over at the cabin door. "Do you want help?" She hopes she sounds helpful, not annoying.

He shakes his head. "You should probably get some rest." He gives her a weak smile. "You'll have the whole bed to yourself. Better than lying underneath some old wires and metallic scrap all night."

She shrugs and starts heading for the door. "Not really. But... okay." She stops for a moment, looking back at him. "Don't stay up all night." _Don't stay away from your room because I'm in it._

"Okay," he says, although he knows he'll do the exact opposite. It's too early for them to be sharing the same bed and talking as if everything's normal. Too early for them to wake up next to each other and share a familiar morning banter session followed by quick kisses. Too early for him to tell her she looks beautiful in the sunlight because the only lights he'll be seeing for a while will be the ceiling spotlights in the workrooms.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning to the dim light of a rainy day and an empty bed... and she can't say she's surprised. She can't say she's upset, either, because she thinks trying not to touch each other while they sleep would be harder than simply not sleeping together. But she feels a little guilty, because when it boils down to it... it's his bed.

She puts on warm sweatpants and a sweatshirt before going down to the kitchen. As she places a few eggs in a pan to scramble, she realizes it's been awhile since she cooked. She pushes the yolks around in the pan, staring blankly at the wall. Hoping she doesn't find him asleep under a hover, oil dripping on his face. Hating how everything has to start over.

* * *

He cleans his hands with a nearby cloth, cursing under his breath when he realizes the cloth is even dirtier. Sighing, he tosses it across the table and makes his way over to the sink to rinse his fingers instead. He tries to avoid his reflection in the metal knobs; he knows he's tired. He knows he's got bags under his eyes down to his cheeks, and his hair is literally a _dirty blond _color now. But he's honestly too exhausted to care; his body and mind are numb. It was worth it, he supposes. He'd rather not risk waking up accidentally holding Rikku in his arms.

He wonders if she slept well. If her bumps and bruises healed even the slightest bit. If she appreciates the space he's giving her. If she... still likes him.

He stuffs the last of his cold, burnt toast into his mouth, brushing the crumbs off his pants before heading into his office; there's a huge stack of paperwork he hasn't even started on.

* * *

She hears the door to his office shut, and she picks his plate up from the counter, sighing. She hates being back and being avoided. She hates that he didn't even stop in the kitchen.

With a sigh, she pushes the door open and looks at him, sitting behind a stack of paperwork at his desk. He looks like hell... and she hates it. She shakes her head, trying not to get angry as she sets the plate down on a clear space on the desk. "I had it ready in the kitchen, but you didn't come in." She grabs a stack of the papers and a pen and walks back toward the door without glancing back, because she really doesn't want to start another argument. "I'll do some of this, I've got nothing better to do. You can go to sleep now. The bed's empty."

He stares down at the plate before looking at her, confused. "I didn't even know you were up," he says, making her pause. "And I'm not tired. Just give me those back, I can do them."

She sighs and turns back around, setting the stack carefully back down. "You're exhausted. I know you, I can see it." She shakes her head. "Are you still that angry at me that you can't even sleep in the same bed?"

"_What?_" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I just wanted you to be more comfortable. Have more... y'know. Your space." He glances downward, his voice quieter now. "...So I don't accidentally hit you or the baby in the middle of the night." He hesitates briefly, picking up his pen and pulling down one of the sheets from the stack. "And I got carried away with the hover."

She pulls the chair in front of the desk forward, sitting on it tentatively. "That bed is huge... thank you, for thinking about me... and the baby. But we're fine. You're not gonna hit us on accident. And I don't want you to get carried away with the hovers every night because I need more space." She looks down at the desk. "You look... you look really tired. I don't like seeing you tired..."

He gives her a weak smile, impulsively reaching up to smooth down his wild hair. "I'm not as tired as you think," he tells her. "But I'll take a shower before the workers start coming in. And maybe I'll sleep early tonight." He shakes his head again, but then stops when he finds it makes his headache worse. "I'm just... I'm glad you're fine."

She smiles a little and nods. "I'm fine, baby's fine, you're fine... we're all fine. And you'll be even better once you get all that grease out of your hair." She shrugs, leaning back in the chair.

He chuckles softly, turning away in slight embarrassment because his hair is what he generally prides in. Except this morning. He points to the stack. "You don't have to help me," he tells her, even though he knows she'll be upset if he's too much of a workaholic. "I'd appreciate it, but really, you don't have to." His last words are a bit strained when he feels a rumble in his stomach.

"I'll help," she says, reaching for a pen. She smiles a little and pulls some papers down, pushing the plate toward him. "It's not Aulyne's cooking, but it's something..." She sighs and begins to scan the papers, absently making herself comfortable in the chair.

He nods, mumbling a thanks as he picks up the fork and tries the scrambled eggs. He's not sure if he wants to tell her about Aulyne just yet. But it feels awkward _not_ to say anything about it since she's bound to find out sooner or later anyway. He just doesn't want to bring it up when they're finally having a peaceful moment together.

She clears her throat and he notices he's been aimlessly pushing his fork around the plate for a while now.

"It's good," he says abruptly before placing more in his mouth. "You're getting better."

"Thanks," she says softly, carefully scripting his signature on the line. She pulls her knees to her chin, glancing at him occasionally. "Thank you for turning the heat up last night," she says, attempting to keep the civil conversation going.

He looks up absent-mindedly, rubbing his eye awake. "Was it too warm? That room can get really hot sometimes."

"No, it was fine." She's quiet for a few moments, but when she catches him rubbing his eyes for the third time she bites her lip and reaches across the desk, catching his hand. Just touching his skin makes her nervous, nervous that he'll get mad again or pull away...

"Go sleep. I promise I'll wake you up once everyone starts to come in. They won't be here for a few hours."

He glances at her hand on his arm, the contact making him feel relieved that the awkwardness is starting to fade. He doesn't make an effort to pull away. "These forms need to be done by this evening so I can have them mailed. It's going to take forever to do them and Au-" He stops.

She keeps her hand there, sighing with relief. "...is she not coming in today? I can get them done. And we can stuff envelopes later if we have to."

He pauses for a moment, knowing there's no way around it now. "Actually... she's not coming back." He fixes his gaze on her to catch her reaction. "She sorta quit."

Rikku blinks rapidly as she catches his gaze. "W-when? Why?"

He stares at the wood of his desk. "On the night you called... about the whole 'doubting' thing." He shrugs, his eye still on the wood. "It's probably for the best anyway, with the baby and all."

She pulls her hand back absently, hugging her knees. With a sigh, she closes her eyes. "She shouldn't've done that. Her job is more important... and she... she would never have come between us... or you and the baby..." She shakes her head, biting her lip. Feeling incredibly dirty. Incredibly wrong. Incredibly... guilty.

But he knows deep inside, she's relieved. She's just too polite to show it. Pulling back his arm and rubbing his eye again, he stands up, deciding this may be a good time for that shower. "Rikku, you don't have to say anything," he says to make her feel more at ease. To make her feel like she doesn't have to defend Aulyne. "She said her uncle got her a job in Kilika. She's... fine." He places his hand on her shoulder. "I think I'm goin' to go get washed up before continuing. Is that okay?"

She leans her head almost unconsciously toward his hand, nodding distractedly. "I'll take care of all this." Admittedly, she's a little relieved that Aulyne's not here anymore, with her perfect cooking, perfect hair, little mini skirts... but she still feels more guilty than anything.

* * *

He sits on his bed as he pulls on a clean shirt, yawning as he does so. The bed feels so soft and warm and inviting. He knows he shouldn't leave Rikku to do the forms all on her own, but he doesn't know how careful he will be in reading and signing those forms when he's this tired.

He glances at the clock, realizing he has just under two hours to spare before the Faction opens. He slowly lowers himself on the bed, immediately feeling his muscles sink into the mattress and _relax_. He doesn't want to move.

He realizes if Aulyne was still here, she'd be downstairs doing the paperwork instead. And he and Rikku would be cozy and flirty together in his room.

* * *

She only stops to look at the clock when she hears the loud echoes of machinery from the workrooms. With a groan, she stretches her arms over her head, pulling the door open. She hopes he won't be mad that she let him sleep for an extra hour.

When she sees him sprawled out on the mattress, it's almost like everything is normal again. Like he's pretending to be sleeping, and the minute she sits down, he'll grab her and tickle her and kiss her all over. But she sits down next to him and he doesn't even move. And everything isn't normal. Not yet. Not even close. She brushes his hair out of his eyes and shakes his shoulder lightly, waiting until his eyes flutter to say anything.

"Everyone's working... you want me to let you sleep a little longer? I've got a big chunk of the paperwork finished..."

He groans slightly, turning his head away to the side as he feels her fingers leave his shoulder. His eyes opening slowly as he tries to recall what she'd just said. "Everyone... working?" He struggles to sit up, his body refusing to move. So he turns to her instead. "Wh-What time is it? Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"We only opened an hour ago, it's alright. And they all know what they're doing." She shrugs. "I got side-tracked by the paperwork and I didn't look at the clock. I've got about a third of it done. Everything's on track, so don't rush to get out there. And I told Zy to work the desk so we can get out without any explosions for the day." She grins weakly and stands up, heading for the door.

"Wait," he says, pressing down on the bed with his palm to pull himself up. He swings his legs off the bed and sets his feet firmly on the floor. He sighs heavily as he runs a hand through his hair. "There's a new experiment starting today in Section D. I need to be around to supervise." He glances up weakly, placing a hand over his stomach as he feels a soft rumble. "...Is there anymore breakfast left?"

She nods, waiting for him to catch up with her. Smiling a little because he wants more of her cooking. "Leftovers are in the fridge."

He stands, slowly walking behind her as he presses his hands into his tired face. "D'you think - if you don't mind, could you heat it up for me?" He lets out a yawn, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes momentarily. "I want to check if the guys have started."

She watches him for a moment. Thinks that he'd be better off just sleeping for the rest of the day instead of trying to prove to her that he's responsible once again. "I don't mind."

* * *

The end of the day comes like the end of the year for him - counting down the seconds until he can finally see the last of his workers leave the temple. As soon as they're gone, he closes the doors and locks up. Not used to closing up because Aulyne usually does it. Aulyne would usually be clearing up the workrooms. Organizing the work schedules and employee documents for the next hour or so, a pot of something already heating on the stove. And she'd pop in his office or in his room - anywhere to find him. Sometimes finding him with Rikku.

He thinks Aulyne might've been happier today if she were still here; Rikku and him have still been avoiding each other all day. He slowly drags himself toward the kitchen, hoping a little cold water can numb his stressful mind.

* * *

There's a box of envelopes next to her as she watches the soup simmer. Rikku hopes she made it right... hopes that Aulyne's few cooking lessons didn't go for nothing. She's nearly done addressing all the papers that Gippal needed to send out. Nearly ready to begin on the scheduling for next week.

She drops the pen when he walks in, because she hasn't buttered the bread yet, and Aulyne would have had it ready ages ago. Aulyne would have had the table set and the food at just the right temperature, not too hot, not too cold, and the bread would be stacked just so...

"Dinner's almost done..." she says, looking at his tired face uncertainly. Hoping she can somehow be both his Rikku and his friend, and do all the housewifey activities without somehow messing them up. She carefully cuts some slices of bread from the loaf and sets them on a plate, putting both the bread and the small butter plate in the center of the table with some butter knives. She doesn't try to catch his gaze, because other than this morning... they haven't really spoken to each other all that much. And she doesn't even know if he'll appreciate the fact that she tried to make a good dinner. Even if the soup comes out burnt.

He watches the uncomfortable expression on her face, the tightness of her mouth as she tries to evenly spread the butter. But the butter falls off the side of the bread and drops to the counter, and she curses quietly before getting a towel. He finds it to be a bit amusing.

He can smell the scent of boiling vegetables and tomato paste in the pot behind her, and he finds it amusing again that she has independently taken up the task of cooking even though they're both probably better off with take out. He takes out a spoon from the drawer and dips it into the pot, tasting it. He flinches suddenly when the liquid burns his tongue, dropping the metal spoon into the sink and cursing like she'd done just earlier.

She looks at him for a long moment, and then she giggles. Just a small giggle, but it's mirth, all the same. It feels good to laugh in his presence. "See the red coils underneath it? That means it's hot." She laughs again and crosses over to the stove, stirring the soup, glad it didn't burn.

He nods, making a face as the numbing sensation starts to kick in. "I know, I just..." He sighs, letting out a smile as he looks at her. "Maybe I should just leave the cooking up to you."

She shrugs. "Yeah... but I'm no good at this cooking thing, so I can understand you wanting to try it first." She sighs and ladles the soup into bowls, setting them down on the table. "You probably won't even be able to taste it now." She pulls two soda cans out of the fridge before sitting down at the table and glancing over at him. "Is your tongue alright?"

_I don't know. Why don't you kiss me and we'll see?_ he feels like saying. But he frowns when he realizes that's not very appropriate considering their situation. He knows things need to move slowly between them. And he doesn't like it at all.

Nodding, he opens one of the cans, and gulps down the cold liquid. It wakes him up a little bit.

She nods, taking care not to burn her own mouth on the soup as she tries it. It's better than she was expecting, but still not like Aulyne's. And that makes her frown a little, because she really tried her best. A glance toward the still unfinished letters makes her frown a little deeper, because she really tried to get those done, too. "How did the experiment go?" she asks, not knowing what else to talk about.

He pushes his bowl in front of him as he takes a seat across from her. "Okay, I guess. Went pretty well, actually. We're on schedule and everything..." He doesn't feel like going on. He has a feeling the conversation will get awkward, anyway, and end with an uncomfortable silence. Especially since he doesn't really want to talk about machines. About the Faction and experiments and paperwork.

He glances at her belly. But he's not sure how to bring that up. How to easily slide it in with the tension still between them. Instead, he takes a spoonful of the soup, making a face when it burns him again.

"What?" she asks, pointing her spoon at him a bit awkwardly. "Did I make the wrong kind? I thought you liked vegetable soup..." She bites her lip, and shrugs. She hopes her words didn't sound too vindictive, because if they did, she might've started another fight. And she can't handle that, because it's awkward enough already.

He shakes his head, blinking a few times before gulping down another mouthful of the cold soda. He picks up his spoon again, pushing the vegetables around gently as if they'd jump out the bowl and set his mouth on fire too. He gives her a sheepish grin. "Your soup just likes to burn me, that's all." He shrugs. "I doubt I'll be able to taste anything now."

She gives him a sheepish grin back, blushing a bit. "Sorry... I... I shoulda let it cool off, first." She takes a bite of bread, glancing at the box of envelopes. She turns back to him with a small smile. "Well, it's good that the experiment's on schedule. If you keep Zy away from it, it might not break down this time..."

He nods, carefully taking another spoonful into his mouth. "Yeah. I would've fired him a long time ago but... I can't y'know." He breaks off a piece of bread, noticing Rikku's curious gaze on him at his statement. "I mean, the guy may be clumsy and all, but he works hard and... He's a single dad," he explains, shrugging. "I can't do that to his kid."

She smiles a little at that, nodding. She's not really sure what to say, but she's happy he thought about the situation and not just the quality of the work. Glad he thought about Zy's kid instead of the machines that were repeatedly melted. "Yeah... he does work hard. He's pretty good at welding, too. Maybe he should just do that? Someone else can deal with the wiring." Her smile fades a bit as she wonders how he can so easily think of other people's children, but he barely thought about his own the last week. But she pushes the thought away as she takes a bite of her bread and a sip of her soda, pulling the box of envelopes and a pen toward her.

He swallows a spoonful of the soup as he shakes his head and waves his bread in the air in protest. "I've got enough, more experienced welders already. I don't need any more." He takes a large bite of the bread, chewing thoughtfully as he speaks. "Hephff nees some body tuh teach 'im stupff." He sighs, as he leans his head in the palm of his hand, his eyes feeling heavy again.

He doesn't want to tell her that he had originally planned on having Aulyne personally supervising Zy, because then Rikku might think he regrets letting her go. She might think Aulyne was a better choice for doing jobs around the Faction than Rikku. And maybe that's true just a tiny bit. As tiny as a baby that's growing in her belly that he doesn't want to be near the likes of Zy.

Suddenly the bread tastes stale in his mouth as he remembers that night on Bikanel again. That night when he dropped her. Dropped her and bruised her.

Maybe the baby shouldn't be near the likes of _him_ either.

Rikku carefully writes out an address on the envelope, wanting to make sure that they'll all go to the right places, no mistakes, no returns from the post office. She doesn't want to cause any problems. Doesn't want to look like she's inadequate for clerical work.

"Why don't you put him in charge of the shipments from Bikanel?" she suggests. "Making sure everything is where it needs to be? Y'know, like I used to do. Minus the fixing up thing... and I'm sure he could even do that, none of the ones you get from Bikanel are active. He can't blow cold metal up, you know?" She shrugs, taking a bite of her bread before sealing the envelope. "Or I could teach him... I wouldn't mind." She glances up at him as she tosses the sealed letter in the box. Notices his tired eyes and his blank look. "You're still tired from yesterday... I feel bad, I should've offered to fly back." She's quiet for a moment as she starts on the next address. "You should go to bed... I'll be done with all this in an hour, hopefully."

He glances back down at his half eaten soup, his mouth feeling too tired to chew now as the exhaustion over lack of sleep begins to overwhelm him again. "I don't want you to be around Zy," he suddenly says. "I don't want... you to get more bruises."

She sighs, looking up from the envelopes to try to catch his gaze. She feels guilty, suddenly, for even telling him about the bruises. "I won't. And if you need someone to help him out, I'm the only one that has the time." She doesn't like how tired he looks. Doesn't like how he's got bags under his eyes and yet he's still thinking about her bruises. Even if he deserves to be thinking about them. "Go to bed. Our bed. Please."

He doesn't shake his head this time because 'bed' sounds _sofuckinggreat_ right about now. But he's not going to leave her with the thought that he's going to let her be put in a dangerous situation again. "I'll find someone. But it's not going to be you," he says in as firm a voice as he can manage.

She bites the inside of her cheek, looking down at the table-top. "Alright. I'll be up in a little while, okay?" She goes back to writing addresses neatly on the crisp white envelopes, determined to get them done. Determined to show him that even though she's pregnant and even though she's a little bruised she can still handle a job. Can still handle machinery and paperwork, and, if need be, all of the Faction's monetary affairs. Determined to get it done before ten o' clock.

* * *

She sets the box of envelopes on the front desk before walking up the stairs, ready to be shipped out by morning. It's cold in the temple, and she shivers a little after nearly two and a half weeks in Sanubia. She hopes he turned the heater on in the room again.

Quiet as she can, she opens the door and slides inside, shutting it softly behind her. It's weird, she thinks, that Aulyne isn't downstairs. That it's just him and her in the temple once again. The warm air hits her cool cheeks like a wall, and she welcomes it. She glances at him, fast asleep on the bed, covered up to the chin with the quilt, and she's glad he listened.

She tiptoes to the closet, pulling out some pajama pants and a shirt to change into. She winces as some shoes fall over off the rack in the darkness, making a loud noise, and she hopes it didn't wake him as she quickly changes into the warm nightclothes.

Gingerly, she slides under the sheets, and she feels a little strange. Feels right at home, even though they're still awkward, even though he dropped her and embarrassed her. She stares at the ceiling for awhile, but she's never been one for sleeping on her back. She turns away from him, staring at the desk, at the door...

And finally, she looks right at him. Right at his tired face, deep in sleep, relaxed. She hasn't seen him relaxed completely since before she told him about the baby. Before she called him "Daddy" and he smiled. She reaches up and carefully brushes his tousled hair out of his face, brushing her thumb over his cheek as she slides closer. She can't stand not touching him. Being so close and so far away.

She tenderly drapes her arm over his waist, sliding right up against his solid warmth. And even after everything... she feels better that way. And she hopes that he will, too.

* * *

The realization of warmth against his body stirs him from his sleep, and he feels midway between reality and nothingness, not wanting to be on either side as he struggles to maintain the peaceful balance in his mind. He leans into the warmth, his mind only knowing that he wants the warmth. That the warmth is something essential to his balance and that he can't let it go. Must keep it tight and hold it close, and don't let it escape as he feels himself return to reality. His fingertips and then his toes, regaining their senses as his body wakes up from his paralysis. And the warmth feels more real now.

He opens his eyes.

Looks more real now.

He rolls his head to press against hers, staring down at her tiredly as he tries to understand if this embrace was accidental or if she had really crept into his arms with a purposeful intent. An intent to show him that she has truly forgiven him. That she's making an effort to return things back to the way they were when they were all cuddly and flirty and laughing and happy.

He blows away a few strands of hair from her eyes, tracing the edge of her face with his fingers before coming to rest on her lips. Lips that he hasn't kissed for a very long time and that he has greatly missed. Missed them not for the pure physical sensations, but he has missed being able to show his love for her. That all she's been seeing from him lately is selfishness and carelessness and pathetic attempts to make up for damage that's already been done. An atmosphere of awkwardness and apologies are what make up their relationship and divide them right now, replacing what used to be a growing love for each other.

He still loves her the same, he thinks. But before, he _knew_. And now he wonders if his love for her is really for _her_, or is it only because of the growing child inside her instead?

He hugs her tighter, lightly brushing his lips against her cheeks. He decides he doesn't want to think about it.

* * *

_Here you go! Sorry it's a bit late. We hope you enjoy it, even if there wasn't much action in this one. Let us know what you think, as always! Thanks so much for all your reviews on the last chapter!_


	39. Month 6, Week 1, Thursday 6:59 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 39**_

* * *

She sighs heavily and stirs a bit, feeling him move beside her, his arms tightening around her, and she wonders if he knows. If he knows that when she put her arm around him last night, he'd immediately pressed his forehead against hers and folded his arms around her.

She's not sure if she wants to open her eyes and ruin this. Especially after she feels his lips brush against her cheeks. So she just sighs comfortably and leans her head on his shoulder. Just to see if he'll pull back.

He doesn't pull back. He can tell she's starting to wake up, and if leaning her head on his shoulder is her first action upon waking up, then he doesn't want to pull away.

"Rikku?" he finds himself whispering into her ear, although he's not sure what he wants to ask her exactly. What he's going to say if she responds. Would it be understandable if he just said he missed talking to her in the mornings?

She opens her eyes, lazily closing them and prying them open again as she looks up at him. She doesn't know what to say to him, but she knows she should say something. Respond somehow. Even if he's about to tell her to get off him. "Mmm?"

He wants to ask her if she purposely crawled up against him last night. Wants to ask her if he's allowed to kiss her now. Wants to ask her if she'll share a shower with him, whip up some breakfast, and then maybe make out in his office later. He wants to know if things are anywhere near normal between them this morning. But of course, that's not what he ends up asking.

"Did you get those forms finished?"

She wants to roll away from him, and yet she doesn't. She feels her expression fade a bit as she closes her eyes and pulls the blankets up over her chin, and she hopes he doesn't notice it. But he won't, if all he's thinking about are the forms.

"...they're on the desk with the rest of the mail."

He nods gently as he tries to remember where those forms were supposed to go and by when. Because it's usually Aulyne's job to remind him of deadlines and update him on his schedule. But she's no longer here. And he realizes he depended on her for too much these past months. Turning down to look at Rikku, he wonders if _she_ were gone, would his life be just as disorganized? When she glances up at him, he suddenly feels guilty for even thinking such a thought, and so he turns his head toward the ceiling and tells her thanks.

She sighs and looks away, biting her lip as she lifts her head and pries her body away from his. For the first time in a long while, she doesn't mind moving, because for the first time, she doesn't feel like he wants her there.

As she stands up, she feels dizzy, and she knows what that means. As she walks toward the bathroom, she glances back at him. "I made sure they'll get delivered by Wednesday." She closes the door behind her, her hand hovering above the lock for a moment. She decides not to turn it, because she doesn't think he'll follow her anyway. She sits next to the toilet, waiting for the familiar sickness to surface as she buries her face in her knees.

In the bed, he sits up, staring at the closed bathroom door. He doesn't like that she simply got up and left. Doesn't like that they aren't speaking much to each other, and that he doesn't know what's going on in her head. That he can't talk to her like he used to, and they're just so damn _awkward_ with each other. He doesn't feel like they're a couple anymore. And that worries him.

When he hears her violently coughing, he immediately makes his way to the door, knocking on it and asking if she's alright. It's an impulsive act, he thinks. Left over from when she had Pimka, and she was – _is_ the center of his world.

She flushes the toilet before shakily standing up a little and pulling the door open. She knows the color will return to her skin soon enough, and her limbs will stop feeling weak. But a new kind of weakness enters her knees when she sees the concerned look on his face, and she stalls for a moment before moving over to the sink to rinse out her mouth. "I'm okay... I think it's over." She shrugs as she turns off the water and spits out the nasty water, catching his gaze again. "It's not as bad as it was with Pimka, really. Not most days." And she wonders if he's interested at all. Her lips twitch in a small smile as she remembers the morning she got sick and he thought it was because of the cheese.

He can't help but feel a strange sense of guilt wash over him at the sickly sight of her. Because technically, it's _his_ fault she's puking and feeling awful inside. It seems as if she's never truly happy when she's around him, and he doesn't know how to change that. He doesn't know how he could've let their relationship slide into such a mess of complexity and uncomfortable moments like this when everything was sunshine and rainbows just a few weeks ago. He leans his shoulder on the frame of the door, resisting the urge to pull her into an embrace. She made it clear this morning she doesn't want him touching her.

"D'you need me to get you anything?"

"Maybe some water?" she says hesitantly. Not because she wants it. But because whenever something is wrong he offers to get her water, and he always makes a fuss about the temperature, and she wants that kind of normal ity back. She gazes at him for a moment longer before she walks calmly past him and back to bed, brushing her arm against his momentarily. Hoping he won't mind or ask her about stupid letters, or packages, or delivery dates...

She pulls the blankets back over her body as she fluffs the pillow on her side of the bed, burying her face in it with a groan.

"Hot water? Cold water? Or I can get you both." He steps out from the bathroom, making his way toward the bed. He kneels down on the ground beside her, looking at her half buried face. Personally, he thinks she'd be better off with Aulyne's cup of herbs and stuff. But there's no use bringing that up now.

"Warm, please." She gives him a small smile as she turns her head toward him. "Thank you."

He cringes a little because he gets nervous when she's sick and asking for water that needs specific _preparation_. Standing up, he gives her a firm nod before heading toward the door. He abruptly stops. Suddenly he doesn't want to leave the room and get her anything. Doesn't want to leave her in the room, _alone_ and feeling _sick_... especially while there's a living child sitting inside her -- "Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, eyeing her abdomen.

She sighs and nods, moving her hand toward him a little. "I'm fine, I just... You always bring water when I don't feel well. Warm water. Even if I don't want it, you know?" Her cheeks are pink, and she wants to crawl under a rock because she just admitted she likes being taken care of. And she didn't want to admit that. "And you always worry. Even if it's just morning sickness."

He hesitates for a moment before taking her wandering hand and holding it securely in his. He doesn't deny that he worries about her, because in the past week or so, he sure hasn't been showing anything but frustration, carelessness and indifference.

"If you don't _really_ want the water, I'd kinda rather stay here. Keep an eye on you and stuff," he says. "Even if it's just so you've got someone to hold your hair back."

"Then I don't want it," she says softly as she squeezes his hand. "But you don't have to hold my hair back. I mean... that'd be nice. But you shouldn't have to watch me be ill..." She blushes a little deeper, tugging his hand a little. "But if you want to… it'd be nice..."

He nods hesitantly as he notices her grip tightening. Pushing the comforter a little to the side, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He releases her hand, tentatively letting his fingers bury themselves in her hair. He offers her a weak smile. "I shouldn't have let you stay up late finishing all those forms."

She smiles weakly back, closing her eyes at his gentle touch, so much different than just a week before. "It was no later than normal. They had to get done." She smirks a little, despite the fact that she still feels a little bit sick. "And you know you couldn't have made me sleep, even if you weren't dead on your feet."

He shrugs. "I could've helped you, though." His fingers leave her hair and trace the edge of her face, stopping at her chin. "If you ever feel tired doing anything I've asked you to do, just stop, okay? I don't wanna overwork you."

"Okay," she says quietly, leaning into his hand. "I would've asked you to help but you needed to sleep." She makes herself comfortable, looking up at him contentedly, even though she's nauseated. "I'll feel better soon. I'm not overworked. I promise."

He smiles weakly because whether or not she's overworked, she still looks tired. "If you say so," he replies, stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb. He likes the pressure of her face against his palm. Likes to know that she's leaning toward his touch. He's quiet for a moment as he watches her, watches her calmly lying in the bed. Her hair messily sprawled around her, and the slight bags under her eyes. The sunlight softening her face. The sight makes him smile a little better this time.

She breathes deeply, smiling a little as the sunlight warms her face. She walks her fingers slowly up his arm, blinking up at him. And she hopes it's not too random when she says- "I missed you..."

He sighs in amusement, leaning forward to caress the side of her cheek with his fingers. He smirks slightly. "What did you miss about me?"

"I don't know..." She reaches up to wipe the smirk off his face. "Just... I missed you." She shrugs and turns her face into the pillow.

He smirks again anyway, moving his hand down to rest lightly against her side. "I've missed you too," he says in a soft voice. "And I actually _know_ why..."

She looks back over at him, blinking tiredly. "I know why, too, it's just... it's too corny to say out loud." She smiles a little at his light touch. "...Why'd you miss me, then?"

He hesitates for a moment, glancing at the empty spot beside her pillow. "'Cause I love you," he says simply. He pulls his hand away from her face, rubbing the back of his neck instead. "And it's okay to miss people you love."

She gives him a little half smile, patting the pillow a little so he'll lie down with her. She feels warm inside, just like she always does when he tells her he loves her out of the blue. But this time it's a little more warm. "I love you, too," she answers, holding his gaze for a minute before glancing at the clock. They've got time before they have to get up and open everything up. She wishes she could ask him to close the Faction for the day so that they could relax, but she wouldn't do that. "Can we lie down for a little longer?"

He nods, pushing himself backward and lies down beside her. He pulls the comforter around the both of them, carefully sliding his arm around her shoulder and leaning against her. It doesn't feel as awkward anymore, he thinks. Feels easy-breezy and kind of natural again. The relief that spreads over him at this realization gives him the courage to rest his hand over her abdomen. Protectively.

She closes her eyes for a moment before looking down at his hand. Feeling a little bit awkward because when people touch her there it still seems very odd. Very personal. She doesn't want to say anything, so she just looks up at him, up into his eyes, instead. Bites her lip a little.

Suddenly he's not feeling like it's easy-breezy again. The way she's looking at him and her twitching lip. It makes him instantly lift off his hand, restoring the awkward atmosphere around them again. He had thought it would be alright, had thought that her _I love you _at least granted him the right to hold her close like that.

"Sorry," he says, sitting up. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, staring down at the floor for a moment before heading off into the bathroom.

She sits up in the bed after a moment, her head spinning from the sudden movement. She knows that her sickness will come back if she moves, but she doesn't really mind. She doesn't want him to think she was pushing him away.

She knocks lightly on the bathroom door. "Why'd you leave?" She leans her head against the door. She waits for his answer for a moment before talking again. "I'm sorry, I..." She pauses to fight off her dizziness and to try to fight off the queasy feeling in her stomach. "Can I come in, I need to praise the toilet again..." She hopes that will bring a smile to his face.

He opens the door, stepping aside to let her walk inside and kneel on the ground. He's quiet, not wanting to answer her questioning of his leave because it was quite clear to the both of them that she didn't want his hand there. Didn't want him near her like that. And saying that out loud will do nothing but stir up another argument between them. So he's quiet as he turns around to brush his teeth.

She pulls her hair out of the way just in time as she kneels next to the toilet, tears coming to her eyes because it's a little worse this time, and no matter how often it happens, morning sickness isn't something she can get used to. She still doesn't mind it, though. They're past what she considers… the danger zone... She'll throw up all she needs to. Anything is better than what happened with Pimka. She wants to tell him that, because she's not sure if he's feeling guilty again, or if her hesitation made him pull back. Because she doesn't want this to be weird for him. Because she wants him to hold her hair back, and hold her, and tell her he loves her, and not shy away if she looks at him funny.

The wretched, stomach churning sound of her vomiting immediately makes him kneel down next to her, dropping his toothbrush into the sink. He tries his best to steady her as she goes for round two, catching strands of her hair when they fall over her face. The foam and paste from his mouth drips into a soapy puddle on the ground.

"C'mon Rik," he says in the most soothing tone as he can manage as he caresses the back of her shoulder in long, firm strokes.

For a few minutes, all she can do is whine and grip the toilet seat tightly, the tears spilling over from her eyes because she hates that stupid reflex, the pain in her stomach every time she gags. And then it's over, as fast as it came. She instantly reaches for some toilet paper when the nausea subsides, wiping off her mouth in disgust before flushing the toilet. She breathes deeply until she feels steady again, and then she grins a little at his soapy mustache, reaching for more toilet paper to wipe it off.

"Thank you," she whispers, hugging him tightly. Feeling better because his reaction was so immediate and comforting. "I think it's really over this time..." She pulls away slightly, rubbing the tearstains from her face distractedly as she shakes just a little. Tries not to break the contact because she feels like she needs it right now.

He laughs lightly as she wipes the foam from his mouth, but he takes the paper from her hand and tosses it into the trash. He helps her stand up and rinse her mouth in the sink. The paste is burning his tongue and gums by now but he knows she's certainly feeling a lot worse, so he doesn't complain.

When she's finished, he leans down to press his cheek against hers in a sort of _you-don't-have-to-worry–if-I'm-around _kind of assurance, holding her waist from behind. It only lasts for a few seconds though, until his mouth erupts from the burning sensation and he's desperately bending over the sink, forcing as much cold facet water over his tongue as he can.

She sighs and rubs his shoulder lightly while she leans against the counter next to him. "I'm sorry you had to wait to rinse," she says softly, reaching for her own toothbrush and toothpaste to get the nasty taste out of her mouth completely. She sets them down on the counter top and waits until he turns the water off before hugging him tightly from behind.

A confused sound comes from his mouth at her embrace, and he glances down momentarily before cautiously returning it. Before his mind is able to adjust to them being all touchy and loving towards each other again. He hasn't realized how much he's actually missed it. He leans down and kisses the top of her forehead lightly, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her arms. "You finish up and get back into bed. I'll... go get you that water..."

She shakes her head and gives him a half smile before pulling back to turn on the faucet. "I'm okay without the water." She smiles at him for a little bit too long, she thinks, because she's warm and comfortable as they are. Finally, with a little blush, she turns to the sink to brush her teeth, feeling much better already.

He leans against the counter, giving her a slight nod. He decides that the least he can do is help her back into the bedroom after all. Even though she can probably manage on her own. Even though she'll probably shake off his attempts to help. But there's something about being in this situation again that makes him feel like he should be more experienced by now -- that he should know how to be more careful, more knowledgeable and helpful around pregnant Rikku.

He watches her spit a mouthful of water into the sink.

Because if he isn't more careful this time, if he isn't more knowledgeable, more aware... "Does it..." He pauses to place a hand over his own abdomen while staring at hers. "...hurt?"

She gives him a confused glance as she wipes her mouth off on a towel. "Throwing up? Yeah."

She glances at his hand, resting on his abdomen, puzzles over his gaze for a minute... and then she understands what he's asking. Bites her lip as her eyes widen. "No. No, it's fine. No hurting. I-I'm not going to let it." She thinks that sounds ridiculous, because she has no control over... anything, really.

There's nothing she can really say to make him feel relieved about the possibility of losing another one, so he lets his hand drop and leans against the frame of the door with a sigh. He's staring at the spot on her legs now, where the bruises used to be.

"C'mon," he says when she approaches him. He takes her arm gently. "Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

_Thanks for the great feedback on the last chapter everyone! We hope the up and down emotions in this chapter weren't overdramatic or unrealistic – we had to rewrite it a couple of times so please tell us what you think. _

_Jezzi has disappeared with Harry for a bit, but we should be able to manage another update soon (max 2 weeks). _


	40. Month 6, Week 3, Tuesday 1:27 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 40**_

* * *

She tugs on her necklace as she sits in the break room with the rest of the girls. Feeling a little guilty because she hasn't hung out with them in a long time. A little guilty because she's still avoiding all those questions about why the hell Aulyne skipped town and why she herself was gone for so long... questions she's avoided since she got back a few weeks ago.

Lianna seems to get it, though. To understand that she doesn't want to talk about it. So she changes the subject just a little, to something the women can still coo over without making her uncomfortable. "So, how far along are you now, Rikku?"

She smiles gratefully as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. "...almost twelve weeks, I'm pretty sure. According to what the doctor said last time I went."

Lianna leans over toward her in her seat, looking at Rikku's slightly bulging stomach as if the baby were going to kick right at that moment and they'd all be the first to see it. She smiles as she pulls back and rests her cheek in her palm on the table. "Have you and the boss thought of names yet?"

Rikku shakes her head and taps her foot on the ground. "No... no we haven't really talked about that yet. I think he started working on a crib, though."

Yelina folds her arms across her chest, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Are you guys looking forward to a boy or a girl? 'Cause I got great names for both!" she says with a bright smile.

Rikku shrugs a little in response, smiling softly. "We haven't talked about that either, but... as long as it's healthy, I'm happy." She wonders if she should talk to Gippal about all this stuff. Wonders if he'd want to talk about it or if it'd be weird, since they're still a little awkward. "What are these names, huh?" she asks, interested because she can't think of any.

"Kyle," Yelina responds instantly. She sighs as she sinks into the couch behind her, her legs tripping over Lianna's accidentally. "For a boy. And if it's a girl--"

Lianna shakes her head, pushing Yelina slightly. "Kyle's a stupid name. "Aheid," Lianna suggests instead. "That's a real, man's name."

Yelina scoffs. "You think _that's_ less stupid?"

Behind the both of them, Heira looks up from her magazine. "You can combine the two names," she offers with a giggle. "Like Kyaheid."

Rikku shrugs, biting her lip so she won't laugh at their arguing. "I kinda like the compromise one. I'll have to write it down... anyone got paper?" She glances down at her abdomen for a moment. "I sorta hope it's a boy. I think Gippal would be really happy if we got a little boy."

"You know," Lianna says as she passes Rikku a notepad, "I'm curious to see Gippal be all fatherly." She exchanges a look with Lianna. "Apparently he's not very good with children."

As she writes down the name, Rikku glances up at them curiously, pulling her legs up onto the chair, hugging them as she gets comfortable, as she unconsciously curls up protectively around her middle. "Who told you that? I think he'll be able to balance it pretty well."

Heira snickers before licking her fingertip and flipping the page. She smirks slightly, her eyes remaining on the article about diet and exercise. "Haven't you ever seen him around children?"

Lianna laughs lightly as the memory strikes her. "Especially that time Zy's little boy came to the temple, remember that?" she tells Heira who lets out a small laugh as well. "_That_ wasn't pretty."

And Rikku suddenly feels very stupid, because except for that one party a long time ago when Vidina was still a baby and screaming and everyone but his parents wanted nothing to do with him, she... well, she hasn't seen Gippal around children. Not at all. Hasn't heard him mention kids. Doesn't know if he's ever held a baby.

And these women have. These women know.

"I... well... no. What'd he do? He was excited when I told him I was pregnant..."

Heira nods, "Well, duh. I mean, I suppose he likes kids and all but..." She shakes her head, keeping her gaze low.

Lianna gives Rikku a gentle look, touching her chin momentarily. "He's just... not very good around them. Kids... are kind of scared of him. They never let him go two feet near them. You know..." Lianna shrugs. "...Because of his eye and all."

Rikku stares back at her friend, biting her lip a lot harder now. "... but it's not that bad. It's just a little scarring. And it's not like it's unfocused and all white or anything, it's just a little cloudy. It's not scary!" She looks around to the other girls. "And he has his eyepatch on all the time... maybe he's not good because no one lets them near him?" She's feeling really stupid now. Just because she doesn't think it's scary doesn't mean a little kid won't. Just because she has faith in him doesn't really mean that it's well founded. And she wonders why he never told her anything about this. Wonders absently if he really started that crib, after all. And she hopes the stupid feeling doesn't show on her face.

"Whoa," exclaims Yelina, holding her hands out. "We don't need to know the details."

"I know, Rikku," Lianna says. "I'm not saying _we_ think it's scary."

"Yeah, calm down," Yelina mumbles, quieting when Lianna shoots her a look.

"I was just saying," Lianna continues, "That some kids might be bothered by it. And he'll get really defensive sometimes, even if it's just a little kid. And that scares the children even more."

Yelina nods, swinging her legs back and forth. "I think Aulyne had to hold Zy's kid in place that time, just so the little booger wouldn't run out of the room screaming his head off."

"No," Heira says. "That was someone else, I think. Kids actually listened to Aulyne."

Rikku's face falls at the mention of Aulyne. Because it's back to that, and now she'll have to explain that because she didn't trust her, Aulyne had moved away to Kilika. Make controversy because she didn't trust Gippal enough for Aulyne to stick around. Explain why she didn't trust Gippal enough.

Rikku gently places the notepad on the table and rubs her forehead for a moment. Thinking about how he gets defensive if someone says something about his eye, and about how frustrated he'd be if a little twerp pestered him about it. Feeling stupid because she hasn't talked to him about names, hasn't talked to him about anything but morning sickness and what he wants for dinner for the past two weeks.

"If you guys think of any more names, write 'em down... I'm getting a little tired. See you tomorrow." And with that, Rikku leaves the room before they can ask her more questions, make her feel more incompetent because kids listen to Aulyne and she doesn't know if kids will listen to her.

* * *

Gippal tries to keep up his grin as Nhadala continues to scowl at him through the Commsphere. He misses the early days of their workplace relationship when he could so easily charm his way out of her lectures and complaints. Now, his best smile only gets him as much as keeping her from ruthlessly cursing at him in Al Bhed.

"...Alright, boss?"

He shakes his head -- which is a bold move because that's just begging her to yell at him even more. But he can't just agree with her for the sake of shutting her up. Not when it concerns the safety of his workers. "I don't want any rookies in the Central Expanse," he says. "I'll find you replacements, I swear it."

Nhadala glares at him, hands on her hip in irritation. "Are you _really_? Because, boss, I've been dealing with these kids all month and they've turned up--"

He hears the knob of his door turn and he instantly straightens, smiling as he turns to face the screen. "Sorry, Nhadala. I've got an important meeting. Maybe we can talk later," he tells her before turning it off and relaxing in his chair as he waits for his savior to walk in.

Rikku closes the door quietly behind her, subtlety locking it so no one can disturb them. She saw Yelina in the hall a few minutes ago, and after the discussion earlier in the afternoon... she doesn't want to talk to them, really. Especially not in front of Gippal, because it's already awkward enough and she doesn't want it to be more awkward. "Does Nhadala need me to come back _already_? She sounded irritated," she says.

Gippal sighs as he plants his feet back on the ground upon seeing her. He picks up his pen on the desk and returns to studying the drawings on his desk. He shrugs. "She'll be fine." He gives a quick smile as he glances up. "What are we having tonight?"

She's a little bit frustrated, because that's the same question he always asks. Because they are still walking on eggshells and she hates it. "Cereal or pizza. I'm not in the mood to make anything." She knows she sounded snappy, but she doesn't really care. She walks over to the couch and lies down on it, burying her face in a throw pillow.

He stares at her strangely for a moment before refocusing on the cylinders of the airship that are designed a little too small for his liking. "Alright," he says, because it's not really right for a pregnant woman to be slaving over the kitchen anyway. (Even if it's just to make simple meals that end up too salty or sweet or tasteless or burnt anyway. But he keeps this to himself.) He doesn't want to be selfish. Doesn't want to get into an argument with her.

He makes a small note at the corner of the drawing, indicating the size of the cylinders to be larger before standing up from his seat and leaning over his desk to look at her. "You feelin' sick again?" he asks.

She looks up at him and shakes her head no. "I'm just-" and she hates to say it... "-a little bit miserable, that's all." She pulls her legs into her chest, holding his gaze. "Did you know that I've never seen you around children but all the other women in this stupid temple have?"

He raises his eyebrow, surprised that she would suddenly say something like that. Surprised that _that's_ what's making her act so... be so... miserable. Him. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I don't think... Well, does it really matter?" He lets out a soft chuckle. "It's not a pretty sight anyway, me around bratty little kids."

"What about when ours is little and bratty? Will it be pretty then?" She leans back, breaking from his gaze.

His expression immediately changes. "Wh-- What are you talking about? Why wouldn't it be?" he says in a near shout. He pulls back, calming himself. But he can't really, because did she just imply that even _his own child_ would reject him? He steps out from behind his desk, walking toward her. "What are those women tellin' you anyway?" He hesitates, narrowing his gaze a little. His voice lowers into a quiet mumble. "And why do you believe them?"

She looks up at him and shrinks back into the couch a little, feeling guilty because she didn't mean to make him angry. She relaxes after a minute, catching his gaze again. "I don't believe them," she says in a firm voice, hoping that he'll believe _her_. I just... it bothers me that they've seen you with kids and I haven't. I don't know why." She shakes her head and rests her head on her knees as she hugs them. "And they asked if we were hoping for a boy or a girl, and I told them that I don't care as long as it's healthy. And that I'd like a boy because I think you'd like one. But I don't know if you would, because _we haven't talked about it_." She fiddles with her necklace and stares at the wall. Hopes he doesn't yell again because if Yelina is in the hallway she'll hear and then she'll have to answer more questions.

He frowns, bending down to sit on the ground next to her, draping his arm over a knee as he stares at the floor. He understands what she means, because it's around two weeks or so already since they've sort of kind of made up, and things haven't returned to _normal _between them.

He glances up at her, shrugging. "We can talk now, if you want," he tells her. "And if it bothers you so much, we can visit a daycare or something tomorrow." He grimaces. "I'm just worried about scaring the kids."

She turns on her side and smacks his arm lightly. It's a friendly gesture... a little dispirited, but friendly. "It doesn't bother me so much. And I don't think the kids would be scared of you if their parents would let you near them." With a shrug, she sits up and leans toward him, clasping her hands. "Did you ever start that crib you were talking about? I'm trying to learn how to make a baby blanket." She shrugs and kicks her leg against the couch. "I'm showing now so I thought it was time to start doing... something."

He smiles as he leans his back against the couch, slightly brushing her fingers with his shoulder. "I've got the materials ready, but haven't had the time to start on it yet." He points to the silent Commsphere by the desk. "You should've heard Nhadala a while ago. Seems like the Faction gettin' busier every day." He shrugs, turning his head slightly to stare at her abdomen. "Which... is a good thing I guess. Means we can buy unlimited boxes of diapers for..." He pauses as his mind struggles to recall a name, but there isn't one. "...for, y'know, the baby."

She smiles a little, sliding herself off the couch to sit next to him. "Diapers are a definite necessity..." She shrugs as she tips her chin up to look at him. "And clothes... and formula..."

He nods. "And toys and a stroller... and even its own little bathtub." He sighs in amusement at the thought. "One lucky kid," he says, turning to face her. His hand absently clasps around hers. "Maybe the kid'll actually like me if I buy it enough toys."

"It'll like you no matter what you buy it." She squeezes his hand, looking down at their entwined fingers with a grin. "Especially if you teach it how to make its own toys." She wrinkles her nose and glances up at him again. "Don't you hate calling it... 'it'?"

He frowns slightly. "Yeah, but... We don't know whether the baby's gonna be a boy or a girl yet." He gives her a small smile. "And whether it's a boy or girl, we're not letting it play with anything sharp and heavy and metal for a while."

"Nope. Plastics and pastels only." She gives a small smile back, glad they're finally talking. "Yelina suggests that we name it Kyle if it's a boy. I don't know if I like it. It's kinda boring."

He nods in agreement, feeling a little strange inside that Rikku had the baby naming conversation with a group of female workers first instead of with him. And what makes him feel even more unsettled is the fact that he can't even think of another name to suggest instead. The fact that he hasn't been around Rikku enough to familiarize himself with the idea of having a child, that he hasn't been thinking about the child as much as he should have these past weeks.

"It's kinda plain," he says, bending his head back to stare at the ceiling. "We should give it a strong, Al Bhed name, yeah?"

"As long as we don't name it after my dad." She feels a little bit uncomfortable, talking about all this, because it's so sudden. Because last time they talked anything close to this it was a different baby with different feelings and no fighting and... "I forgot to put the newsletters in the mailbox... I'll be back in a minute!" She stands up, heading toward the door. Not running away, but just taking a little break. Because she thinks she can adjust to this conversation in short spats.

"Hey!" he exclaims, staring at her confusedly. One moment they were having a calm conversation, and the next she decides to bolt from his sight. Standing up, he follows her to the door, partially blocking her exit. He narrows his gaze on her, raising his eyebrow. "It's just the newsletter... They can get it tomorrow."

She doesn't move to open the door. She just looks at him for a long moment, studying his face. His confused features. "Okay... I'll have Li do it tomorrow." She shrugs. "I uh... I'm... sorry, baby talk makes me nervous, that's all."

He sighs, hanging his head low to look at the ground to keep from rolling his eyes at her. "Well, _you_ wanted to talk about 'Kyle'," he says, trying not to make it seem like he's just as uncomfortable as she is when it comes to the baby.

"Yeah... I did... I do. It's just..." She shrugs and pins her eyes to the floor as well. "Well, first of all, I don't like that name. And second, I don't want to be giving our baby nicknames that are boring. If it has a nickname, it has to be an exciting nickname." She taps her foot a little. "And third, we're awkward, so talking about it is awkward, and I hate being awkward..."

He glances up at her, feeling a little relieved that she had acknowledged it out loud. But even if they both want things to return back to normal, it's not something that can happen over night. In fact, he doesn't think anything will change between them this week alone. Even if they end up talking about names. Even if they go to the daycare. Even if he finishes that crib and they decorate it with an overflow of little baby trinkets. Even if they acknowledge the distance between them.

He doesn't think it'll make a difference. He messed up badly with her back in Bikanel.

"Maybe we'll just talk about it later then," he says, stepping out of her way. "If you want."

"I want to talk about it... I just..." she reaches out and runs her thumb along the back of his hand before taking a step toward the door. "I'll go make something to eat. I'll get you when it's done, okay?" She sighs and opens the door and walks toward the kitchen, rubbing her temples with a groan.

* * *

He has just turned off the shower when he hears a knock from behind the bathroom door and Rikku calling his name. He steps out, grabbing his towel off the hanger and drying himself off as he tells her he'll be out in a minute. He made an effort not to let his voice waver as he spoke, the uncomfortable conversation he had with her earlier still on his mind. It bothers him to a great extent that he can't function normally around his future child's mother, and yet, before the knowledge of its existence, before his explosive fight with her in Bikanel, everything was perfect. Or something of the sort at least.

After pulling a grey T-shirt over his head, he opens the door, noticing her standing by his desk, her fingers stopping their glide across the wood when she hears him enter. Running a hand through his damp hair, he nods in the direction of the kitchen. "Smells good," he lies, only because he can't smell anything at all. And only because it gives him something to say.

_She_ can't smell anything, so she just shrugs. "It's just macaroni and cheese and salad. Nothing special." She bites the inside of her cheek as she almost slips and tells him he looks good in grey. Stops herself before she makes it more awkward. She looks at the few papers on the desk and remembers the times when there were stacks.

He gives her a quick smile, walking toward his desk. He gathers the few papers on the surface, rolling them up and holding them in his hand as he nods toward the kitchen. He picks up a pen. "You ate already?" he asks, not going as far as to ask her to join him. Because that's basically asking her to _continue their talk_, and he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable again.

She shakes her head no. "I'm not really hungry. I left a plate out for you though... the extra is in the fridge, if you want more." She can't tell if he wants her to come with him or not. But she's assuming that's a not, since he has the papers and the pen in hand.

He nods lightly, taking a step back and glancing quickly at her feet to see if she's going to follow. She doesn't. "'kay, thanks," he says simply. He hesitates for a short moment. "If you feel sick again, just go to sleep. I can clean up in the kitchen," he tells her.

"Thanks..." she points back to the folder she left lying on the bed. Aulyne's old scheduling folder that she's been putting off going through since she got back, but which really needs attention. "I've got to get things reorganized... but I'll go to sleep soon."

He follows her gaze and decides he won't argue. She's clearly telling him that she'd rather be elsewhere than sitting in the kitchen with him and talking about baby stuff. And it makes him a bit annoyed that she had complained earlier about not getting to have these kinds of conversations with him enough, and yet here she is, not even making an effort to try. "I'll see you later then," he says, walking toward the door.

"I..." She stares at the floor for a moment, wishing he would just ask her to come with him, wishing he would force her to eat when she isn't even hungry. "I hope it tastes okay."

But he's already too far away to hear her.

* * *

She sets the payroll folder next to the agenda folder, each in order and immaculately prepared. Because she really had nothing better to do. She lets her fingers trail over the CommSphere for a moment, thinking about calling Brother to pick her up and take her back to the desert. Because other than the mornings, when he sits with her while she's sick, nothing has gotten better. They still pull away in the morning when they wake up wrapped around each other... they hardly talk... and all because she had to bring up marriage. Because she couldn't just tell the truth.

She lets herself be upset for one long minute. For one long minute she lets a few tears spill from her eyes. And then, she pushes it to the back of her mind and slips under the comforter, curling up under the blankets. Alone in the empty room because she doesn't have the courage to call her brother or to break the tension.

* * *

His hands are still wet from the washing the dishes, making his fingers slip as he turns the knob to their bedroom. His breath still smells a little like cheese, but it doesn't bother him to much. She made a good dinner; he only wishes she were actually there for him to tell her so. But it was probably for the best anyway. He got some work done, and so did she. And the awkwardness was well avoided. At least, until now.

He places the small stack of sheets on his desk as he looks over to the bed, her back toward him and the CommSphere beside her. He decides she probably fell asleep, and moves to take the CommSphere away before she accidentally rolls over it.

She hears him moving and looks over her shoulder. "Was it okay?" she asks quietly.

He glances up in slight surprise that she's awake. He nods as he turns to place the sphere back on his desk. "Yeah, it was good," he replies simply.

She rolls over and looks at him, sighing. Attempting a smile. "Okay."

She looks up at the ceiling for a moment. "I got the stuff done. And I did the payroll, too."

He nods. "That's good." He glances at the folders, neatly arranged on the desk. "Thanks," he says in a simple tone once more. And if she wants to have a more than simple conversation with him, then she would give him a clue.

She's silent for awhile as she stares at the wall. "Gippal? I have an appointment tomorrow, for the baby. Do you want to come?"

He shrugs, smiling a little at the thought. This is the kind of stuff that they should be doing, and he's relieved that she's finally decided to ask him. "Yeah, of course," he replies. He slowly walks back to the bed, sitting on the edge as he looks at her. "Remind me every time you go... I wanna be there too, y'know."

"I know. We should be able to hear the heart... well, that's what one of my mom's old baby books said, anyway. I was reading while I was in Bikanel... Dad had them in a box in his tent." She blushes a little.

He lets out a sigh of amusement as he inches closer, his hand traveling toward her abdomen, tentatively resting there. The thick comforter separates them. He stares at it for a moment, trying to imagine the little baby inside. "How 'bout kicking? When does that happen?"

"A few weeks, I think. It said anywhere from three and a half months to five. I hope it's sooner." She bites her lip for a moment before she takes a deep breath and looks at his hand. Decides she needs to try to make everything less weird. "Do you want to feel? It's all hard. Like... not muscle hard. Weird hard."

He raises his eyebrow, pulling away as she begins to push the comforter off of her. "Weird?" He thinks that's not something expectant mothers say about their unborn child. He leans forward, twitching his mouth to the side. "Is that a good sign, though?"

She nods. "I think... I mean, that means it's growing, yeah?" She pulls her night shirt up a little and pokes her abdomen. "It feels weird. You'll see."

Hesitantly, he touches the spot, feeling a little awkward because he hasn't felt her skin underneath his hand in a _very_ long time. They haven't had much contact at all since their fight, and this... touching her, and feeling the baby and her all at once like this... It feels nice. He softly caresses the area, not daring to put too much pressure on it. "I think it's normal," he finally says.

She takes his hand gently and pushes it in a little further. "You gotta push... feel? It's hard but it's soft at the same time."

And he feels it. And it's a little different, but it's not weird. He wouldn't say it feels weird. So he moves his fingers around, testing the area again before returning back to his simple caresses. He thinks the baby would say it _feels weird_ being poked and pressed on.

He smiles. ''We can always ask the doctor tomorrow. But I think it's fine."

She nods and relaxes a little bit. Pulls her hands away from her abdomen so that he can keep caressing without infringement. She likes his touch. "I think it's fine, too." She smiles a little at him, feeling a little less awkward for the first time in a long while. A little less sad.

He eventually pulls away, his fingers reaching for the edge of her shirt and gently pulling it down to cover her exposed skin. He doesn't think the baby appreciates all his touching, especially since it's the first time he's ever really done so. And the baby isn't familiar with him – his own father.

He sighs, bending back to reach for the edge of the comforter and draping it back on top of Rikku to keep her warm. His fingers trail down from the edge and ultimately hover around her middle again as he faintly thinks back to Pimka. Pimka, the baby that wasn't even his and yet he had treated with so much care. So much attention. So much love…

… and then it went. Disappeared before he ever got to hold it in his arms. Hear it cry. Before he could show it the temple, and the grandness that is the Faction. Before he could teach it to walk, talk, and hold a screwdriver. Before he could soothe it to sleep. Before he could kiss its cheeks. Before he had the chance to feel like he was part of a family again.

And yet, here's his chance. His chance to build a new family – a _real_ family – with the woman he loves and the baby that's his… and yet… there's something keeping him away. Something keeping him from getting too close. Something keeping him from caring, from being concerned, about _this_ baby. Something like… fear.

He feels Rikku gently touch his hand, giving him a curious look. With a shy smile, he pulls his arm back to his side, hesitating momentarily before standing up and heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

It was a nice moment while it lasted.

* * *

She looks out the window at the lightning storm, pulling the curtains to the side so that she can see better. She shivers a little as the bright streaks split the sky, because she still doesn't like these big, violent storms all that much. She can deal with the little ones, but this one is loud and bright and the foundation is shaking. She doesn't understand how he can sleep right through it.

He groans softly from behind her as she shifts on the bed. His head rolls sleepily to the side, one arm hanging off the side of the bed and the other bent underneath his pillow. He's quiet and calm in the thunderous fury of the night, as if nothing in the world can ruin his content mood. As if all is fine and dandy in his world, and he wouldn't ask for anything more. Wouldn't dream of anything better.

She feels pathetic because she's getting scared of a little thunder. Thunder that just keeps getting louder, and louder, and louder... Pathetic because he's out like a lightbulb and no matter how much tossing and turning she does, he isn't waking up. She starts as a slap of wind and rain hits the window pane. With a miserable groan, she backs up as far as she can against him, pressing her back into his. "Gippal?" she whispers, feeling a little guilty.

At the sound of her voice and his name, he immediately feels himself drifting out of his deep sleep. Feels the mattress underneath him, and the layers of blankets that he'd manage to tangle his legs in. Moving slightly, he accidentally presses himself harder against her. Turning around, he opens his eyes slightly, his voice husky with sleep. "Yeah?"

She flinches as another flash of lightning brightens the room, as the rumble follows it immediately and the window shakes. "I uh... I can't sleep." She flushes bright, and pulls the blankets up to her chin. "Nevermind... sorry I woke you."

He raises his eyebrow at her, closing his eyes and turning back to face the opposite side of the room. The flash of lightning from the window makes the inside of his eyelids go bright, and he simultaneously feels Rikku's body clench uncomfortably behind him. Realizing now why she'd waken him up, he forces himself to resist the urges of sleep and instead, turn his body around completely to face her. "Why's the window open?" he asks in a bare whisper, eyes half open.

She sighs heavily. "I was watching it and then it got bad and I didn't want to get near the window to close it..." She bites her lip and clutches the comforter tightly. "And the window shakes every time the wind hits it." She hopes absently that he doesn't realize that she's pushed both of them so far away form the window that they are occupying one side of the bed only.

He groans as he pushes himself up into a sitting position. He glances down at her as he runs his hand through his hair. "Scoot over," he says. "I'll close it."

"Thank you," she whispers, scooting over to his side of the bed, as far away from the window as she can get. "I'm so sorry I woke you up..."

He shrugs, reaching up to grab the handle of the window. "It's alright," he tells her, grunting as he struggles to pull it shut. The handle is slightly slippery from rainwater, and the cold air outside sends a shiver down his spine, making it harder for him to get a firm grip. He sighs, narrowing his gaze. "I think it's stuck."

"Oh no," she whispers, staring up at him. She hopes that the wind stays angled away from the window for a long while. Hopes that the rain won't smack him in the face because she was too chicken to close the stupid window by herself. She sits up with a shiver, inching toward him. "Maybe with both of us it'll close." But she really doesn't want to have to get any closer to the wind, rain, and electricity than she has to.

He chuckles softly, 'cause really, it's just a stupid window. And he doesn't need help from a girl to close it. "I thought you were scared," he tells her. He lets out a loud grunt, quickly followed by a relieved sigh when it finally shuts. His palm is sore and his hands red from the cold but he doesn't say anything. He simply sits back down on the bed, turning to face her. "Better?

She closes her eyes and jumps again when a loud roll of thunder goes off, shaking the freshly close window pane once again. "Uh-huh." She says softly, scooting back to the edge of the bed to stay away from the window. "Thank you."

He gives her a half smile before settling back down into the bed, on her side now. Her side with the smell of her shampoo in her pillow and making him feel all funny inside.

He pulls the comforter back over him, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again to glance at her crouching body at the edge of the bed, looking like she's gonna fall off any moment. It's a bit of an amusing sight, he thinks, and he pats the space beside him. "Hey," he says. "You should get back to sleep, yeah?"

She blinks at the space and at the window, and thinks that maybe it won't be so bad being closer if she's closer to him too. She moves into the space tentatively, closing her eyes every time the lightning flashes. "I'll try."

He nods, closing his eyes again as he feels her shift into position, and her leg faintly brushes against his as she dives under the covers. After a few seconds, the room is silent except for the steady pounding of rain from outside. His mind calms and his muscles relax as he slowly finds his way to the blissful state of unconsciousness he'd been in just minutes before.

So he can't help but be _slightly_ irritated when he feels her suddenly shrink beside him at the sound of thunder again. He sighs, rolling over on his side to look at her. "It won't hurt you," he says.

She bites her lip and shrugs. "I've always been afraid of it... I can't help it. It's worse than normal." She looks back at him, at the irritated look on his face. "I can go sleep in the game room if you want. The cot's empty, too. I don't want to bother you... it just freaks me out, that's all."

He groans, slapping his forehead at her suggestion. "You can just stay here, Rikku. It's fine." He reaches out to touch her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "At least I can watch over you here, and make sure you don't completely... freak out," he says with a small sigh of amusement.

"I'm not going to scream or anything. I just don't like it." She glances down at his hand on her shoulder and smiles just a little, hugging her pillow tightly as she tries not to jump at the next round of thunder. "Can I ask another favor?" she says quietly.

He drops his arm from her body, his hand lying flat against the bed in the space between them. "What?"

She moves her hand to rest on top of his, entwining their fingers slightly. She holds his gaze as she straightens the blankets and curls up against him, leaning her forehead against his. "Can we sleep like this?"

He pauses before answering, "Yeah, sure," trying to hide the confusion in his voice. The surprise. The disbelief and relief that he feels hearing her say that. Feeling her so willingly close to him and asking for his protection. Asking him to protect her.

He bends his head down slightly, tentatively releasing her light grip and rests his hand on her waistline instead, keeping her close to him. Keeping _them_ close and safe and protected. And he kicks himself a little in the head because she shouldn't need to ask him to protect her.

She places her hand against his chest gently, sighing in relief because it's the first time they've been this close on purpose since the fight. The first time they've gotten into this sort of position while they're both awake and aware of it. "Thank you," she whispers, angling her face up just slightly. She can feel his breath on her cheeks, and it's comforting. She tenses a little bit at the thunder, but she relaxes almost immediately because he's right. It won't hurt her.

He slides his fingers into her hair, stopping at the base of her neck and tracing lazy circles against her skin with his thumb in an attempt to soothe her to sleep. The touch bringing back memories of months ago... _months_ ago when they were having sex every two days. Holding each other on a daily basis. Kissing every few hours. Back when they actually acted like a couple. And it was so easy just to run across the room, sweep her off her feet, and make out with her there in his office. But now, here, she's right in his face. Her lips barely an inch away from his. And it's been _so long_ and he just--!

It's a swift kiss, and he pulls away before she's able to respond. Closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see her expression as he whispers, "Goodnight."

She trails her fingertips over his cheek as she tries to keep the smile from taking over her features. Smiles because he kissed her after so long.

But she can't keep it off, can't tone it down. So she leans in and gives him a swift kiss in return, pulling away just a fraction slower than he did... whispering "sleep tight" against his lips even though she isn't at all tired anymore.

The edge of his mouth tugs upward at her sudden response, and his head absently leans down toward her as a familiar sensation begins to overtake him. Pressing his mouth gently against hers, he gives her a proper kiss this time, tilting her head up toward him with his hand firmly against her neck. "You too," he replies in a bare whisper. As if the softness of his voice would make his kiss seem just as subtle.

* * *

_Well, that was extremely long. We hope you enjoyed it, haha. We love reviews and all your amazing commentary! Keep it coming!!!_


	41. Month 6, Week 3, Wednesday 7:32 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 41**_

* * *

It's the kind of heart-jumping feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. The kind where he's just lying down next to her and staring at her calm and placid face. Her messy tangles framing her cheeks. Her leveled breathing as her chest slowly rises and falls under the warm comforter they're both sharing. But it's not necessarily an all around good feeling. It is always accompanied by nervousness, which he feels is especially strong today after their little make up last night. After they ended their loose conversation with a few rounds of short kisses. Short kisses which he isn't sure will be available to him today. Not sure if he's ready – if _she's_ ready – to go back to that type of relationship again. If she's starting to remember that kind of heart-jumping feeling again, too.

She feels warm. And comfortable. And relaxed, and snug, and all the other good things someone wants to feel when they come out of a deep sleep. She opens her eyes slowly, because she's so comfortable that she doesn't want to have to wake up to an empty bed and a pillow under her arm. But she doesn't have to, because he's there this time. He's looking at her... and he's not inching away. She moves only slightly as she yawns, giving him a small smile as a strange catching feeling runs through her chest. Kinda like the one she felt when he said "_I love you_" and "_Mommy_."

"Morning," she says drowsily, blinking lazily at him, holding his gaze.

He smiles in amusement, his hand reaching up to lightly brush against her cheek. "Mornin'," he mumbles back, as he leans his head a little bit closer to hers. He lets his fingers linger against her skin. "How'd you sleep?"

She smiles and exhales contentedly. "Real good... how 'bout you?" She leans into his soft touch and fluffs her pillow a little... moving it closer to his.

He nods in agreement, absentmindedly tracing the frame of her face. Quiet as he tries to take in the moment. This gentle easy-breezy moment where everything is just still and calm and perfect. Feels perfect. Seems perfect. And maybe if he keeps his gaze where it is, and lets his fingers linger where they linger, then hopefully, things will stay that way.

She stays still for a long moment, just watching him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin. With a contented sigh, she reaches up to gently wrap her hand around his, entwining their fingers and lightly squeezing. A tiny grin.

It's a funny sort of moment. Complete silence between the two of them. Fingers fiddling and eyes catching each other's once in a while. It seems like a complete waste of time and yet... not really. Ignoring her and avoiding her and having awkward conversations with her -- now _that_ was a waste of time. This... this isn't.

He takes her hand and leads it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Ruba," he says after a pause. "If it's a girl."

She considers the name for a moment before smiling. "Ruba," she says softly. She blows her hair out of her eyes and squeezes his hand again. "I like it... I like it a lot."

She pulls herself closer to him, gently depositing his hand around her waist. For a moment, she fiddles around with his hair, fuzzy with sleep, and then she traces her fingers down his neck calmly. Loving that he made the suggestion, that he was thinking about it, and that he's not leaving the bed. "You brought up the baby... I'm a little surprised." And she hopes he doesn't take it the wrong way.

He shrugs, shifting in his position. He lowers his gaze to the bed, quiet because he doesn't think there's any way he can reply to that comment without getting a little angry.

She feels a little guilty because he averted his gaze. "I... I didn't mean it badly. I just... I see you looking at my stomach sometimes, y'know? When you don't think I can see. And you always get that concentrated look when you do, like you want to say something. But you never do, and this time you did." She gives him a little half smile and gently rubs at his shoulder. "I'm glad."

He glances up at her briefly before turning on his back and staring up at the ceiling, sharing her half smile. "Guess I should try to make you glad more often, then," he mumbles with a small sigh of amusement.

She sighs and rolls to her stomach, resting her head next to his. "Yeah... I really like the name, Gippal." She hesitates for a moment before kissing his shoulder lightly, unsure if last night's fleeting kisses are acceptable again this morning.

He thinks about turning her own words against her when he feels her kiss. Thinks about saying something like he's "surprised" she's making the move for once. But there's nothing good that can come out of that, and he's not really in the mood to complain about it either. Doesn't think there is anything to complain. Because their relationship has been feeling a little weird lately. Lacking terribly in the romance department. And he's glad that last night didn't scare her off. Glad that this morning might just start out as their mornings used to. And so he glances her way to study her face. 'Cause he doesn't want to just kiss her shoulder.

She leans forward with the wild hope that he'll tell her she looks beautiful or fat or anything else in the sunlight with that little teasing smirk on his lips. With the wild hope, as she catches his lips in a kiss that's a little more desperate than last night's gentle ones, that he won't turn his face away.

Carefully, he kisses her back, gently pressing against the back of her neck to make it feel a little more special before he pulls away. Pulls away and lets his fingers fall down to her abdomen, brushing against it slightly.

He senses a bit of confusion on her face, but he doesn't look at her. He keeps himself distracted by trying to find the exact position for his palm to press against the small bulge. Because he doesn't really have an explanation as to why he suddenly no longer wants to tackle her to the bed and maul her with kisses. Why, as a new list of baby names enters his mind, he's suddenly not in the mood.

"You okay?" she asks quietly, relaxing against his touch as she distractedly traces her fingers up and down his arm. Wonders why he stopped, and wonders why she doesn't really mind.

He nods and blurts, "Yeah, yeah." He sits up shortly after, glancing at the alarm clock beside them. "What time did you say the appointment was?"

With a groan, she sits up too, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Uhm... ten-thirty." She yawns a little before moving her hand a little closer to his on top of the covers. "You still want to go, yeah?"

"Of course," he says easily, gripping her fingers lightly. "I'm gonna get up though. There's a couple of things I need to take care of around the temple before we leave." He releases her hand and nods toward the pillow. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll call you when it's nearly time."

She nods, smiling softly as she makes herself comfortable again. "Thanks, Gip..." With a grin on her lips, she closes her eyes, pulling the covers back over her body, resting her hand comfortably over her abdomen.

He watches her with a silent smile before settling his feet on the ground. He traces his thumb against the side of her face as he walks by, as if to make up for his half kiss earlier.

* * *

She smiles as she walks down the street. Holding his hand in public for the first time in a long time. Feeling much more solid than she has in a long time, because even though the doctor had said everything was fine and progressing normally… something can always go wrong. And she knows it. But she likes knowing that right now, at this moment, everything is fine.

But even though it's okay now, that doesn't deliver assurance or promise of anything good or bad in the long run, he thinks. He doesn't share that thought with her, though. He just looks at the sky.

She glances in the windows of stores as they pass them, her fingers wrapped around her necklace as she thinks. "Do you want to get back to the temple?" she asks, grinning a little as she glances up at him. Hoping his quiet tendency will break sometime soon.

He shrugs, meeting her gaze momentarily before turning his head up to stare down the row of stores ahead of them. "Do you feel sick or something?" He lifts his free hand to the back of his neck, scratching it slightly as he sighs. "I can take you back now if you want."

"No... I uh... you're just kinda spacing out. You've got the whole 'mind-on-work' face on. So I thought you might want to go back." She shrugs as she glances absently into the windows of stores as they pass them. Happiness fading a little, because she doesn't really get sick much anymore, and she thought he would notice.

He smiles faintly, releasing her hand for a moment to shake his fingers, as if not holding her for so long has made him forgotten how to do so comfortably. He quickly grips her hand again, giving it a light squeeze as he pulls her a little bit closer toward him. "I'm fine. We can walk around some more."

She nods and walks next to him, occasionally stopping outside store windows to look at something inside. She doesn't even suggest a stop at the restaurant with the cheesecake as they pass it. Something so sweet and subtle and delicate just doesn't seem fitting, anymore.

She tugs lightly on his hand as she moves to cross the way. "I was thinking about going out to Bikanel for a few days. Seraya said Nhadala left some messages about needing to hire new diggers and not having the time to interview them."

Gippal rolls his eyes. "I told her interviewing her own diggers wasn't going to be easy with the other things she needs to take care of." He shakes his head. "Why do you want to go? I think you should stay here."

"Because I feel a little bit guilty about backing out of the whole repair job for her." She glances up at him and shrugs. "It was just a thought."

He frowns, because he doesn't know why she'd think of it in the first place. Guilt or no guilt. It's because of Bikanel that they've been awkward around each other. It's because of Bikanel that last night was their first kiss in weeks. It's because of Bikanel that he can't get used to treating her like his girlfriend again. And yet she wants to go back there.

His grip loosens.

"She'll be fine. I'll talk to her tonight."

"I don't want to go. I just feel bad." She reaches up absently to run a hand through her hair, mentally chiding herself for bringing it up. For thinking about it. She's quiet as they continue to walk, her grip just as loose as his until she stops him in front of the dance hall that he once took her to. The same night he took her stargazing.

Her grip suddenly tightens. Her gaze lingers on the door for awhile, but then she takes a step again, biting her lip to stop the suggestion from coming out of her mouth. Because dancing and stargazing are sorta like cheesecake. They don't fit. She glances up at the sky as she pulls her eyes away from the door. "Looks like rain..." she comments calmly.

* * *

It was something Nhadala had said that made him want to march down there and smack her face with a shovel. And yet again, as much as he didn't approve of her addressing the situation between him and Rikku, it may have been a good thing for him to hear her say it. It was a blunt reminder that his workers weren't respecting him like they used to.

He leans back in his chair, drumming his fingers along the desk as he stares at the blank CommSphere, wishing he hadn't snapped at her like that. Wish he didn't overreact when Nhadala said it seemed as though he was letting his personal problems take priority over the Faction. With his and Rikku's very public blowup in Bikanel, he's pretty convinced that all his other employees think the same.

Standing up, he paces around the room. He feels restless. Perhaps he should let her go down there after all.

She hopes that she won't be interrupting a big important business call when she walks into his office. Hopes that her eyes won't be met with a glare as she slowly and quietly pushes the door open.

But he's pacing. Just pacing. The sphere is dark, the desk is neat as a pin.

She bites her lip as she lets herself inside completely. "It's almost midnight... are you okay?"

He glances at her and then quickly turns away, Nhadala's annoying voice screaming in his mind. "Yeah." He settles by the couch, his elbows on his knees as he leans his chin into his palms. He closes his eyes momentarily. His voice is soft. "Do you... not like it here?"

She blinks for a moment before walking over to him, knowing what he means, but trying to keep the mood light. Trying, for once, to have a conversation with him that won't go down a bad road. "I like your office fine, but bed and pillows and blankets are always better..."

"Rikku, I'm serious." He sighs, pressing his fingers against his temple, rubbing it in deep, slow movements. "I just... Maybe this... Maybe we're not..." He sinks his head forward, covering his eyes in irritation. "If you miss Bikanel... I shouldn't try to stop you."

She leans her head to one side as she kneels down in front of him. She gently places a hand on his shoulder, the other brushing his tousled hair from his forehead. "'Maybe we're not' what?" She hesitates before peeking up at his covered face. "I miss Vydran and Brother, but I always miss them. I don't miss sand and sunburn all that often." She bites her lip again, looking at the ground for a moment. "Maybe I said I was thinking about going because I wanted you to try to stop me…"

He lets out an amused scoff, lifting his gaze up to stare at her. "That's a pretty dirty trick to play... Cid's kid." He pulls away, leaning against the couch as he rubs the back of his neck, directing his gaze to the ceiling. "I'm not entirely convinced, though." He turns down to look at her, trying to be serious again. "I'd understand, y'know... I can... come down there every few days to check up on you and the baby." He stops, forcing a small smile.

She pushes herself back up, sitting next to him on the couch. "I think the baby likes it here." She reaches up, brushing his hand to the side as she rubs his neck and follows his gaze to the ceiling. "And where the baby goes, I go. Obviously." She blushes a little, feeling stupid for that statement. "I'm, uh... I'm attempting to be funny... it's not working..." She puts some pressure into a knot in his neck with her thumb, sighing heavily.

He shrugs. "I don't know if it ever worked." He smirks a little. "But it's late... and you should be asleep."

"You've laughed at me too many times for it not to have worked at one point." She smirks back. "You should be asleep, too." She takes a few deep breathes before becoming serious again, continuing to rub his neck. "I'm not going anywhere, Gippal... not unless you want me to. But I don't want to go."

He leans himself against her hands and stares blankly at the file cabinet in front of him. He still doesn't believe that's what she truly wants inside. And that the only reason why she's saying such things is to just make him happy. To make them seem happy. To prevent them from another argument. "Tonight you don't. But what about tomorrow? Next week?" He reaches behind him to rest a hand on her leg. "Things have been... different between us. I don't want you to feel forced to stay."

"I don't want to force you to put up with me." She doesn't want to bring up the fight and cause a problem again, so she hesitates, her hands pausing momentarily before she speaks. "Things have been different because of me. Because of what I said to Dad. This whole thing is my fault, y'know?" She starts to rub his neck again, hands gentle but firm. "Do you... not like me here?" She tries to keep the question casual, but she thinks that her voice was a little bit too high, and her words a little too rushed.

He narrows his eye a little, finding the question a little insulting. "Of course I want you here." He turns around, brushing her hand off of his shoulder as he gives her an intense look. "I've always tried to keep you here. I've never liked letting you go. But _I_ was the one who overreacted in Bikanel. _I'm_ the one that put both of your lives at risk." He glares to the side, his voice softening. "We both know you would've left a long time ago if it weren't for the baby."

She feels slightly offended at his statement. "This has nothing to do with the baby, Gippal! I love you. People in love don't just _give up _because of one stupid fight. Baby or not." Her voice is quiet as she traces the pattern on the couch with her index finger. "Why can't you just... get that? Have I ever walked away from anyone I care about? You know me better than that."

"That's just the thing!" He swiftly brushes a hand through his hair, his eye wide open. "I _haven't_ known you -- on a personal level -- for that long. We've had this relationship for what -- half a year? And..." He stops, slumping backwards and leaning his head against the couch. He closes his eyes. "If we really know each other that well... _if we truly cared_ --" he mumbles quietly. "It shouldn't take us weeks to resolve a 'stupid fight'."

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. She's quiet for a long time, facing the opposite wall so he won't see her wet eyes, because she's better than that. She held it together for a long time when she lost Pimka. She held it together for a long time when Khaled temporarily mangled her face and arms and legs. She'd hold it together this time, too. "This relationship only started because we knew each other well, and because we truly cared." She doesn't get up, because that's like walking away.

He's quiet, sighing as he turns the other way. He doesn't want to look at her now, because everything that's coming out of his mouth isn't coming out the way he had intended it. Because everything he's saying seems to make it worse. And he doesn't know how to fix it. He's never had to deal with something like this before. Never had to _struggle_ to keep together a relationship that was clearly on the verge of falling apart. He decides it's best he remains silent.

She hates it when he doesn't say anything. Absolutely hates it, because then she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to react. "I guess you don't agree with me then?"

"I _do_ agree with you." He straightens, leaning his head toward her slightly. "I just... I'm not..." He doesn't know how to explain the strange feeling inside him. A voice, a barrier that's holding him back. Something that doesn't think it's worth the effort to push ahead and _do something_ to fix what ever the hell was wrong between the two of them. He bites his lip, sulking backwards again. He tiredly covers his eyes with his hand. "Let's just... go to sleep."

She turns around, because she hates that, too. "I can't believe you. I... 'let's just go to _sleep'_?" She reaches toward him, pulling his hands away from his face roughly. "Look at me. Look me in the eye when you say that!" And she waits for a moment, but not a long one, because she knows him too well, and she knows that he won't. "You can't, can you? It's like telling me about your dad! You get to something you're _afraid_ of and you hide. I hate it!" Her eyes are burning and the tears she wanted to hold in are running down her cheeks like little trails of fire. She thinks she held on a little too long this time, even though she keeps trying to hold on longer. "Either walk away or put some effort into this. I'm working to keep this together, and you're just letting the wound fester because you're too damn scared and lazy to do anything about it."

His face hardens, and he stares intently at the ground before mustering the courage to look at her. _Too scared_ she had said. _Too damned scared_. As if he were a little kid. As if she was a little kid. And they were back in Bikanel, two bickering children standing in front of a narrow entrance to a dark cave. And _he_ had been the one accusing her of being afraid. And look at her now. Eyes welling up with tears, becoming swollen and red as her cheeks. Her teeth tightly clenched and hands balled and he can't remember the last time he's made her this mad.

He glances down guiltily, only to have himself force his gaze back up in guilt that she would get furious again for him turning away. It wasn't a pretty sight to see Rikku all puffed up and angry like that. Calling him a coward and lazy and not willing to commit.

"I'm sorry," he says, no other words coming to mind. No satisfactory explanation. No frustrating exclamations. Nothing but his steady gaze and earnest tone. "I'm sorry," he says again.

She shakes as she takes in a deep breath, trying to control her anger before it gets to be too much. "That's great. But it doesn't tell me if you want me here or not. You say you do but you don't act like it. I can't read your mind, you need to tell me what's going on so I can try to fix it or let you get back to your life." Because that's what she feels like she's doing, lately. Keeping him from doing what he wants... keeping a wild animal caged.

"I don't _need_ you to fix it," he mumbles, able to hold his gaze on her, matching his frustration with hers. He'd just given her an honest apology, and she shot it down like it'd been nothing better than noise coming out of his mouth. And now she thinks she needs to read his mind. Play doctor and make him all better by bring up his _dad_ and calling him _scared_. "I already told you that I want you to stay. And you say you want to stay. Then let's just leave it at that, _okay_?"

"Fine," she whispers, leaning her head forward into her hands.

"Fine," he mumbles back, glancing down at her uneasily. He rests his palms on his knees, silent for a moment beside her. He waits until he hardly hears her sniffling anymore, hesitating before he decides to face her. "I really did mean 'sorry', y'know," he says in a soft whisper.

She nods, using her sleeve to wipe at her face, angry at herself for breaking in front of him. "Yeah, I know."

"I just... I'm not really sure how to... show it to you."

She shakes her head, glancing between him and floor uncertainly. "You don't need to." She motions toward the door. "You were right... Let's just-" She shrugs as she pushes herself slowly off the couch. "...let's just go to bed."

He sighs in amusement, standing up with her and nodding gently before they start for the door. "Hold on." He notices the light from his desk lamp still turned on, and he touches the back of her hand slightly as he goes over to flip off the switch. "Alright," he says, turning back around to search her face in the darkened room.

She remembers the days when he would flick the lamp off and toss her back onto the couch with a laugh. With a weak attempt at a smile, she walks to the door and pulls it open, stepping out into the dark hall. "Okay."

He cautiously steps around the stacks of folders and trinkets on the ground before finally catching the frame of the door. He pulls it closed behind them, turning down to see the outline of her face, lit in a soft white by the dim ceiling lights. And he smiles faintly as they head upstairs.

She's quiet as they walk through the temple together, occasionally glancing up at him and then looking back at the ground before he notices. She pushes the door to the bedroom open and walks over to the bed. She knows he'll spend some time in the bathroom cleaning up before he joins her... knows he'll probably wait until she's asleep to avoid the awkward silence.

She smiles a little and catches his eye. " 'Night..."

He nods, rummaging through his drawers for a change of clothes, throwing them over his shoulder as he heads for the bathroom. "G'night... I'll be out later."

She nods, sighing heavily as he closes the door behind him. She takes a few deep breaths before she lies back on the bed. Rests her head on the pillow. Listens to the water from the shower for what feels like forever. She feels restless. She's tired, but she doesn't want to close her eyes. She sits up and finger combs her tangles, looking out the window as she braids her hair to keep her mind and hands busy.

By the time he returns, she's still awake in the bed, a peaceful look across her face that he stops moving for a moment just to observe her. It's so much easier to love her again when they're not fighting.

She feels his gaze, and uncertainly, she glances back at him. "Hm?" With a sigh, she ties the hair at the end of the braid in a knot.

He shakes off the leftover water droplets sitting in his hair as he walks over to her, glancing out the window momentarily to see if it was something outside that held her curiosity. "You're not sleepy?" he asks.

She glances back outside as well, even though there's nothing out there but water and stone. "I am... I'm just not ready to sleep, I guess."

He sits down on the edge of the bed, pausing before pulling his legs up and under the comforter. "You're not making sense, Princess." It's only until after the name leaves his mouth when he realizes what he'd just said.

She gives him a half grin before she separates another chunk of hair from her plait and begins to braid it. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

He looks down with a sheepish grin, sliding back to lie on the pillow. "Yeah... Well, you never call me anything else anyway." He shrugs with a small smirk. "Maybe I've been spoiling you."

She twists her hair thoughtfully, wondering how they went from yelling and screaming to an actual conversation. "I would call you my prince, but I've never thought you would like it."

He shakes his head in agreement. "I don't. That fits someone like Baralai more than it does me." He carefully takes off his eye patch, and leaves it on the nightstand. "I don't look nor live nor act like one."

She shrugs. "I can't think of anything else to call you, then. But I'll give it some serious thought." She keeps braiding, glancing down at him. "Are you sleepy? I can turn off the light."

He blinks a few times to get adjusted to the feeling of no leather strap around his face before nodding. "Thanks... You should seriously get to sleep too, though. There isn't a storm outside anymore."

She gets up to turn the light off, and the room goes as dark as the rest of the temple. "I know," she says as she crawls back into bed by the light of the window. "Sorry I woke you up about that..." She pulls the blankets up to her chin, settling her head down on her pillow.

"It's fine." He closes his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh before relaxing against the mattress. A yawn escapes his mouth as he tells her goodnight.

She brushes his hair back hesitantly. "I'm sorry, too," she whispers. Hopes it's not too late for her to say it.

He opens his eyes slowly, raising his eyebrow at her. "Hmm? For what?"

She bites her lip and turns onto her side, looking into his eyes. "For expecting you to do something about all this and not doing anything myself."

"Oh." He sighs, shrugging slightly, not wanting to get into that again. "It's fine, let's just forget about it." He caresses her cheek softly. "You gotta stop being sorry for things you didn't start."

"I know..." She sighs and hesitantly presses her head into the hollow of his neck, breathing in deeply as she closes her eyes. She missed his clean smell, his warm skin and gentle hands. "Sleep good..." she whispers, suddenly too tired and comfortable to care about if this is too fast, or too slow, or too forward...

He rests his hand around the curve if her waist, leaning his chin against her forehead, smiling faintly at the familiar feel. Comfort and ease settling inside of him as he listens to her soft breaths.

Thoughts of their fight these past weeks slowly melt out of his mind as he tries his best to shut them out. There's no use to keeping them inside, making him unable to hug her like this. Hold her like this. To forgive her. Forgive himself. She wants to stay. And he wants her to stay. And there's really no use being stubborn, awkward, and argumentative over an agreement.

He wraps his other arm around her protectively. "I will."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! School's starting up again... we hope that everyone has a nice start back, if they're still school/college! Happy Labor Day to all of you (forgive me, Jezzi, for the previous author note... when I wrote it, I didn't realize that Canada's Labor Day is the same weekend. Mucho thanks to onefrickengirl for correcting that stupid mistake!)! Let us know what you thought about the chapter, everyone! We especially enjoy the little "fine, fine" moment. We hope you did, too! _


	42. Month 6, Week 4, Thursday 9:42 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 42**_

(_Warning: Fluffiness and filler, this chapter... but we still like it. )_

* * *

Only on rare occasions did Zy trust his son in Gippal's care. Usually, it was because the boy's babysitter called in to cancel. And then, only if the little kid's mother was too drunk to watch over him, did Zy resort to bringing him to the temple.

Gippal wasn't very good around children. His eye was one thing, but his voice wasn't so comforting around them either. He never really learned to use a soft, gentle voice around children – that type of voice was often used to charm his way into a woman's heart. He never really learned to deal with whiny little toddlers that sprouted out buckets of mucus and tears. Anything they did to his disapproval often made him revert to his authoritative behavior – and that's why kids don't like him.

It was for these reasons that Gippal was surprised this morning when Zy asked him to watch over his three-year-old son, Dses. The kid had to be his worst enemy as far as screaming little brats went. But he accepted reluctantly and shifted his work to his office where he could watch over the boy. The boy who suddenly decided that today he was interested in playing with toy racing hovers on Gippal's desk, crashing them into large stacks of paper every once in a while, and giving his one-eyed babysitter an innocent grin when the papers scattered all over the floor.

* * *

"Catch!" Rikku calls out, tossing Zy the roll of decorative paper they were currently attempting to hang on the walls. She laughs as he fumbles to catch it and slowly climbs down the ladder to retrieve some more decorations from the table in the middle of the mostly empty workroom.

"You're lucky I didn't fall off trying to catch that, y'know... Gippal would have a fit if I stacked up bills of worker's insurance on top of all the damages to the building." The man gives her a grin as he turns to the wall to tape the paper up.

"No, he wouldn't. And I knew you wouldn't fall. You're not clumsy, you've just got some wiring problems every now and then." She picks up a package of balloons and walks over to the air tank to fill them.

Zy laughs and slowly climbs down the ladder to join her on the ground. "I wish I had your optimism and that gift for… understating things."

"I blow things up a lot, too, don't worry." She wrinkles her nose and catches him as he moves to walk toward the door. "Thanks for finding a way to distract him and helping me decorate... I really, really appreciate it, you have no idea..."

He shrugs and pats her gently on the back. "You get me out of trouble too much for me to not help you out when you're in a pinch. I'm gonna go check in on 'em, alright?"

She nods and smiles as he leaves the room, making sure the door is completely shut before she starts to fill the "_Happy Birthday_" balloons with air. She doesn't want Gippal to take a break from babysitting and accidentally walk in and ruin the surprise.

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on the excavation reports Nhadala had sent him earlier that week, especially when Dses found a particular interest in decorating Gippal's pants with green marker.

He yelled at the kid a few times, the consequence of which was non-stop bawling, aimless punches, and a gooey runny nose, making his face even sticker in addition to the tears. Gippal soon learned that it was only when he dried the kid's face with a tissue (gently), the boy would calm down a little. And then, if Gippal completely ignored him and let him continue to explore his artistic talent, Dses would soon be giggling joyously as the ink bleed into the pant fabric. Gippal simply sighed in defeat as he watched the kid, wishing his own child would never be as bratty as this one. And yet, slightly hoping that it would be.

He hears a knock at the door and Dses immediately drops the marker and rushes across the room with excitement that it would be his father finally coming to pick him up. He even manages to get his small hands over the knob, turning it this way and that until the door finally opens. Dses' excitement quickly drops, and he falls to the floor with a frown as Gippal gets up and smiles at the all too familiar visitor.

Rikku smiles back at Gippal before she kneels in front of the frowning little boy. She reaches out to him and waits until he reaches back reluctantly before picking him up and retreating out the door for a moment. She points at the door to the break room and smiles at him. "Your daddy is waiting with your lunch in there, okay? And some cool new toys... but ssh, that was supposed to be a surprise." She laughs as the little boy squirms, and sets him down, watching as he runs to the door she pointed at. Zy grins at her as he ushers him inside.

She turns back around to face Gippal, re-entering the office and pulling the door shut behind her. She stares at him for a moment before she grins tentatively. "You've got some green stuff on your pants."

Gippal shrugs, tugging at the fabric with a slight groan. "I can do laundry. It'll come off... I hope." He looks up, folding his arms across his chest as he leans against his desk. "And if it won't, you can always do it for me."

She nods and walks over to him. "Yep." With a grin, she looks around at the few papers that are on the ground, the crayons in the corner, the pile of toys on the couch... "How're you holdin' up?"

He pushes himself off the desk, leaning down to gather the scattered junk on the floor. "Better now, I guess." He glances up to give her a small, forced, smile. He faintly wonders if she remembers that his birthday is tomorrow; they've only gotten 'back to normal' a week ago, and he doesn't suppose his birthday is the first thing on her mind. "Where have you been?" he asks, snatching up a hideous drawing of him in purple crayons. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Zy and I are doing the inventory," she lies smoothly. "I've been up to my ankles in spare bolts and wrenches all day." She glances at the drawing and laughs, hopping up to sit on the edge of his desk. She tugs on his sleeve to pull him a little closer. "Apparently the little monster thinks you're funny."

Gippal sighs in amusement, looking at the nearly crumpled up piece of paper. "But I _am_ funny... I'm just not _funny looking_."

"At least he got the color of your usual clothing style right?" she says, laughing as she leans forward to kiss his cheek lightly. She shrugs as she pulls away and kicks her feet lightly against his desk. "So, didja miss me this morning? I missed you!" She keeps her tone light so it won't be too weird of a question. Especially since they haven't been "normal" again for all that long. Besides... she doesn't want him to inquire about exactly what room she's been in all morning so that he can stop by later. Because he's not allowed to stop by until she lures him there.

"Yeah," he says easily, pausing before deciding to put the drawing on the corner of his desk. He turns around to face her, tucking a rebellious braid behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her softly back. "You left cold pancakes on the table and then I haven't seen you all day. What gives?"

She shrugs. "I didn't want to interfere with the... the bonding." She motions to the crayons. Then she grins. "There's a lot of inventory to get through. Nhadala needs those shipment orders tomorrow. I want to get it all done today so that we don't have to worry about it in the morning." She reaches up to straighten his eye-patch. "Sorry the pancakes were cold..."

He sighs in amusement, wrapping his hands around her wrists to pull them down so he can straighten it himself. "That's the least of my worries," he says. He stares at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something else about tomorrow. Something else that's _special_ about tomorrow. But she doesn't, and he frowns a little before turning back to sit at his desk. "Anyway, you should probably finish the inventory check." His gaze follows the mess of papers around his desk. "I have some stuff to reorganize... thanks to all the... bonding."

She feels a little guilty inside when she sees him frown, but she brushes it aside. She nods, leaning forward to give him a soft peck on the lips before straightening. "Don't reorganize too much, he'll be back to destroy it all again soon enough." She smiles, silently praising Zy for bringing Dses in once more. "There's a sandwich in the kitchen for you when you get hungry," she says as she walks toward the door. She peeks around the door carefully, waiting until she gets the thumbs up signal from two employees to let her know that they've finished taking all the food for that evening into the party room. "I'll shut down all the workrooms and meet you here in a few hours. As soon as we finish the last room's inventory I'll send Zy in to get Dses, okay?" With a grin, she leaves the room and hurries back down the hall to put the finishing touches on the surprise birthday bash.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into his second round of babysitting, Gippal officially decides that he wants to have a baby girl.

He watches as Dses runs blindly into the couch, a paper bag with two small slits for eyes covering his head and his cardboard cut sword bent in half upon impact. He winces slightly as Dses falls backwards on his bottom, crushing his fort of repair manual books. Soon enough, however, he climbs right back onto his feet, adjusts the paper mask on his face, and begins to rebuild his fort. Gippal doesn't try to get involved. As long as the kid is happy doing what he's doing… alone… not bothering anyone… then Gippal is fine.

At least, he thinks he is until Dses lets out a warrior-like cry of rage, pointing his half-bent sword straight at Gippal before lunging at him. He takes two stabs at Gippal's side before the faction leader stands up in annoyance and hoists the little boy over his shoulder. He carries him to the couch, dropping him to a sitting position, and then kneels down to stare at the kid intently. He narrows his gaze.

"Now you either play and be quiet, or you don't play at all, Kid."

Dses giggles.

"I mean it," Gippal says in a low growl, making Dses shrink a little in his seat. Satisfied, Gippal returns to his desk and resumes his work, occasionally hearing gentle sounds of movement from Dses. They don't draw his attention.

Fifteen minutes into the newly established peaceful atmosphere, he feels Dses poking him from the side. Frustrated, Gippal turns around and glares at him, suddenly chuckling in surprise when he sees a piece of fabric, cut into the shape of an eye-patch, loosely taped over the boy's eye.

Dses laughs with him, clasping his hands together in front of him as he grins with pride. He grabs onto the handle of Gippal's chair as he tries to climb into his lap, curious to see the world through the faction leader's viewpoint. Gippal helps pull him up, seating the child on his leg, sighing in amusement as he decides that perhaps he can tolerate a baby boy too.

* * *

She sits on a stool in front of the refreshment table, which is stacked high with sandwiches, fruit, junk food, and a triple layered cake. Zy has already gone to retrieve Dses, and people are gathering around the room. There's quite a stack of gifts in the corner from the employees, and everyone who's coming in has grabbed a celebratory party hat and a noisemaker. She thinks it's fun to see everyone relaxing and mingling... she hopes Gippal will like it, too.

She already packed their things for the weekend trip he doesn't know they're taking yet, and it's all waiting upstairs. She hopes he doesn't mind that, either... even though she knows he won't be too happy about taking two days off.

Zy comes back into the room with Dses, putting a little party hat on his head before turning to Rikku. "Everyone else is either out or in here..."

* * *

She knocks before she enters his office "Hey... everything's done."

"Hey," he says, looking up momentarily from his spot on the ground. There's a stack of mismatched forms in his hand as he bends down to gather the rest of the documents from underneath the cabinet. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah... everything is abnormally clean. I found a few weird things doing inventory, too." She grins and bends next to him, reaches for a few papers scattered by the door. "How was the second round of sitting duty?"

He smiles weakly, gesturing around the room. A few plants knocked over, and dozens of writing utensils scattered about the floor like the papers. "It was better," he says, standing up once he's gotten the last of the sheets. "He stopped crying at least."

She shrugs, handing him some papers before she crawls over to start on the scattered pens. "His little eye-patch was cute. I saw them leave."

He chuckles softly at the memory, turning around to glance down at her as he takes the stack from her hands. "He made it himself y'know. Should've seen his face when he showed it to me." He tries not to grin too widely but he can't help it. "Zy didn't look too happy, though, when Dses asked for a real eye-patch." He places the collection of papers on his desk, folding his arms across his chest as he looks at her with a small smirk. "I think he actually likes me."

She grins back up at him, gathering the pens into her hands, shoving caps back on where they are missing. "Well, you're a pretty likeable guy, that's quite possible." She hands a few handfuls up to him as she scoots to gather the last ones in the corner. She sees a picture in the corner with squiggly lines and lines that are a little too straight to be Dses'. She grins a little, but leaves it where it is, because she doesn't want him to get embarrassed if she suggests that he colored with the kid. "Wanna help a girl up?" she asks, offering her hand.

He slides his hand into hers, gripping her tightly before pulling her up onto her feet. He takes a small step forward when she stumbles a little, catching her by the waist. He kisses her forehead softly as he glances at the clock on the wall. "The day's almost over. Why don't you just go upstairs. Shower, and grab some take out menus and stuff... I'm kinda hungry."

She shakes her head, tugging on his hand a little bit. "No, I want you to look at those weird parts I found while I was doing inventory first. I'm not sure what they are." She pulls him toward the door, opening it up. "I'll go start dinner as soon as you look at them."

He makes a sluggish sound, bending back slightly as he scratches the back of his neck. "Can I look at it tomorrow? I need to finish cleaning up in here first..."

"No, I want you to look now. That's one less thing to do tomorrow. C'mon." She tugs him out the door, pulling his arm a little harder and gives him a look. "They're down in room three, come on."

He narrows his gaze on her a little as she drags him into the hall, a rising suspicion that this is not just about inventory when he realizes the strong grip of her fingers around his wrist. He stops for a moment, testing her. He folds his hands behind his head, shaking it stubbornly as he tries to hide his amusement. "Naw... I don't feel like it."

"Gippal... I've been working my butt off all day getting all the grunt work done around here, and you can't just... humor me? For two minutes?!" She's getting a little frustrated, because she didn't bank on him not agreeing to go look. "Please!"

He twists his mouth to the side, frowning slightly at the sight of her distraught face, making him feel a little guilty for playing around with her. He sighs, dropping his hands back down to his sides as he catches up to her. "Alright, alright..."

"Thank you." She breathes out a bit huffily, leading him all the way down the hall at a quick pace, before he changes his mind.

With a sigh, she swings open the door to room three, expecting to walk into a dark room, to pull him in and turn on the lights and be greeted by a thunderous cheer of 'Surprise!'.

She groans when she sees everyone standing around, eating the snacks, talking as merrily as they were when she left them. Yelina is in the corner, kissing her boyfriend... the same guy that Rikku recruited to be in charge of the espresso machine and coffee bar. Lianna is ordering drinks over at the actual bar... and Zy is chasing Dses around as he kicks balloons and pulls at the streamers on the walls.

With a shake of her head, she turns back to Gippal and shrugs, a little bit of a pout on her lips. "Surprise?" she says, her voice a little bit dejected.

He scans the room, his mouth slightly parted and frozen as he takes in the scene, his workers one by one stopping in their activities to look at him with embarrassed expressions. They mumble after Rikku, a muffled echo of "surprise" floating throughout the room before he spots Dses bursting through the mess of party decorations by the table, grinning as he shouts, "SURPWISE!" And Gippal laughs at the sight. Laughs and grins and turns to face Rikku, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "You did all this?"

She shrugs, nodding a little. "Zy helped. A lot. That's why you had to take the rugrat." She sighs and leans against his hand a little. "Happy early Birthday!" She pushes him lightly toward the crowd. "Go party."

He smirks, his hand leaving her cheek and sliding down to take her hand instead. She's the only person he wants to spend the party with anyway. "I don't know..." he starts in a teasing voice. "Maybe we should do that inventory check first."

She sighs a little, walking a little further into the room as she points to the pillow of presents in the corner. "There they are... weird, huh? I don't know what we'll use all those colorful blocks for."

He definitely can't hide his grin this time, and swiftly walks over to the wrapped gifts with an excitement that he tries to keep under control. Glancing at all his workers because he's a little surprised that they all went along with this. Especially after he made most of them work double shifts last week. And all they ever do for his birthday is take him out for a couple of beers and the girls take turns kissing him for each year of his age. But this is a nice change. A traditional sort of birthday party that he faintly remembers ever having.

He sits down by a nearby couch, Dses immediately jumping onto his lap as he eagerly looks at Gippal and the gifts, waiting in anticipation for him to start opening them. Gippal chuckles softly as he picks up a small green box, spotting Lianna's name in the corner and nods at her in thanks.

Rikku goes to stand next to Lianna, watching as he lets Dses help him open his presents.

"He's not so bad with that one..." the other girl whispers, raising her eyebrow at Rikku.

"Yeah... yeah, I think he's gonna be just fine..." Rikku raises an eyebrow back at Lianna when she sees what's inside the present. "I've been wanting one of those sphere recorder machines... good one." Lianna laughs, and Rikku watches with a grin.

Rikku waits until the pile is mostly gone to hand him a little card that was buried at the bottom, with his name on it in her handwriting. Dses is having fun jumping in the piles of paper. All the men and women are _oohing_ and _ahhing_ over Gippal's new gadgets or prank gifts. She smiles as she hands him the envelope with her present inside, winking subtly.

* * *

The innkeeper's eyes immediately brighten when they reach the bottom of the stairs. With the modest chuckle of a distant grandfather, he opens his arms slightly and gives them a warm welcome. It's clear he recognizes Rikku instantly, and Gippal grins sheepishly when she tightens her hold around him, giving the innkeeper an all-knowing smile.

"Sorry we're getting in so late..." She walks up to the desk and rummages in her bag to pay for the room. "We got held up in leaving home."

The innkeeper raises his eyebrow at Gippal, and Gippal shrugs in response. A small smirk sneaks out from the corner of his mouth as Rikku turns to face him. He slides one arm around her, the other holding on to their packed bags of stuff. His mind faintly drifts back to the Faction, and about what he'll miss the two days they'll be here.

He catches Rikku looking at him suspiciously, as if peering into his thoughts and about to scowl at him for thinking about work during their getaway. But he allows himself such thoughts for now, because he knows once they enter the room, he'll have just one thing on his mind.

They walk down the hall after politely refusing the innkeeper's "limited time offer" on a new clue. They head up the elaborate stairs near the end, and he tightens his grip around her when they locate their room by a cozily lit hall lamp.

She slides the key into the lock and swings the door open as she looks up at him with a grin. "I know if I'd given you a choice you wouldn't have taken the weekend off, but... try to have fun, okay? It's your birthday, you deserve a few days to yourself. Er... uh... mostly to yourself. I guess."

He sighs in amusement, walking in after her and closing the door behind them. She flicks on the switch and casually throws the key on a nearby table as she skips toward the large bed, careful not to trip over the raised ground. He's silent for a moment as he takes in the atmosphere of the room, surprised that such a humble little inn could house such a suite.

"What did… How much did this place cost?" he asks as the bags slide off his shoulder.

"I'm not tellin'." She grins as she bounces back onto the bed, sighing happily as she relaxes on the soft mattress.

He stares in interest at the patterns on the ceiling as he approaches her. "You should y'know," he says, voice slightly strained from leaning his head back. "We could split the cost at least."

"No. I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't afford it." She closes her eyes and smiles wide. "Plus... I like to blow cash now and then. So don't worry about it."

He turns his attention back down at her, chuckling softly as he climbs onto the bed and lies down next to her. "I don't know," he says, smirking slightly. "It's hard not to think about it... unless there's something else to distract me..."

She pops an eye open and raises an eyebrow at him. "Did I just hear you wrong or was that a flirtatious comment?" She smirks a little.

"You heard me right," he says simply, folding his hands behind his head and kicking off his boots.

She pushes herself up onto her side, leaning her head against the palm of her hand. She clears her throat a little distractedly before she speaks. "And uhm... what would be a good form of distraction?"

He gives a bit of a shrug, his voice carrying a playful tone. "It's _my_ birthday. I thought you already had something planned out."

"I - well, I..." She shrugs back as she scoots a bit closer. "I was thinking pin the tail on the shoopuf, but I left the poster in Djose..." She grins, a little nervously.

He narrows his gaze, raising his eyebrow at her shy response. It's been a slow recovery for them, and sometimes he feels as if they've just started their relationship all over again. As if this was only their third or fourth date, and he had to make sure he was charming, made her blush, and smelt really nice.

He places his hand over hers, rubbing the edge of her fingers. "You must've had a backup plan."

She nods, pulling her hand back as she gets up and walks over to the door, propping it open for a moment as she hangs the 'do not disturb' sign outside the door and dims the lights. She takes a deep breath before she turns back around.

She walks over to where he left the bags, opening hers to take out a small gift bag that's inside. With a smile, she climbs tentatively back on top of the bed, taking his hand again. "Yeah, I just don't know if you'll like the backup plan," she whispers, leaning her forehead against his. She sets the gift bag in front of him. "You've got another present to open, first, though..."

He chuckles softly, taking the bag from her and pulling out the decorative tissue. He hadn't actually expected something additional; the vacation itself was quite an expense already. His fingers eventually touch something smooth and soft. Like... clothing. He glances up at her briefly, wondering what kind of garment she could possible get him that would fit in a tiny little –

He smirks when he remembers the last time he got _her_ something in a little gift bag... And then the night that followed. But his interest quickly dies when he pulls out a dark blue tie instead. His smile goes crooked unintentionally. "Um... thanks."

She shrugs. "For fancy occasions. Like dinner tomorrow. You didn't have one, so I figured I'd just give you one... I was going to get you a watch to replace the one you sold off to get my necklace, but you gave Dad a watch so I didn't want you to feel old or something. Because you're not. You're just really hard to shop for, you know that?"

He places a finger to her mouth, his voice soothing and gentle. "It's okay, you don't have to explain," he tells her with a sigh of amusement. "I like it." He sits up and presses the tie against his shirt, staring down at it curiously. He turns around to face her. "Looks alright?"

She nods, grinning a little. "Yep. Very manly."

He laughs, carefully folding up the tie and putting it back into the bag. He opens his mouth to make a comment about the unmanliness of being a 'fancy man' when he feels something else at the bottom of the bag. He raises his eyebrow. "Did you... get me something else...?"

He picks up the bag and turns it over, shaking it until the hidden object falls out with a small thump. He reads the writing on what looks to be a stack of... coupons. "_...good for one free kiss'n and love'n session..._" He abruptly glances at her as he breaks into a laugh, picking up the stack. "Seriously? And a whole stack of 'em too?"

She blinks rapidly for a moment before shaking her head and reaching out for them. "Lemme see. I didn't put anything else in the bag..." And then she remembers that Lianna and Yelina went up to the bedroom earlier to get some extra tape and a stapler off the desk. At her request. She wants to smack herself in the forehead.

But she smiles when she sees the first one and thinks maybe this won't be so bad, but as she flips through and sees things such as "_good for one free fantasy sex night_" and "_one free quickie wherever, whenever_" her smile fades a little bit. Her cheeks feel really warm, and she hopes the lights are dim enough that he can't see her turning beet red.

He smirks as he watches her flip through it, and leans against the head of the bed. "You didn't put it in there... or you didn't write them?"

"I didn't do either!" She bites her lip as she hands it back, looking up to meet his gaze as she blushes. She doesn't know why she's so nervous. She had a plan for the night that involved cuddling and not being awkward _anyway_. "Well, it's much better than the tie, right?" she asks, laughing nervously as she buries her face in the pillow and hands the book back to him. Remembering the incredulous faces the girls gave her when she told them she'd decided to just get him a tie.

He chuckles as he takes it from her, closing his eyes and flipping through the stack to pull out a random coupon. "Yeah, 'cause I don't have to wait for tomorrow night to use it." He opens his eyes and glances down at the card with a grin. "..._ Free hug. Good for three redemptions._ Oh that one's not fun."

"Yes it is," she says firmly, pushing herself off the pillow with a sigh. "A nice easy one that won't make me turn into a tomato..." She sits up and looks at him for a moment. "Are you using it, then?"

"Can I mix and match?"

She blinks for a moment before she sighs and decides to go along with it. She trusts that he won't pick anything too embarrassing. Not tonight, anyway.

"Okay... but just this once."

He smirks, rereading the card. "_Good for three redemptions_..."

She starts to blush again at his smirk, looking anxiously at the little coupon book in his hands. "Oh, hurry and pick it!" she groans, impatient.

"Huh, anxious aren't we?" He pulls out another coupon, skimming the bold letters before handing it over to her in satisfaction. "_Five kisses... not on the lips. With one kiss per spot._" He pauses before adding, "Please."

"Okay. I can handle that. I'm good." She feels a little stupid for giving herself a pep-talk. She grins at him before she scoots over and looks him over.

She leans in, giggling a little as she gets close to him. With tentative hands, she gently leans his head to the side and blows on his neck softly before she presses her lips against his skin for Kiss #1.

He leans his head against hers placing the booklet safely on the side of the bed. "So is there like, a limit to how many I can use?"

She shakes her head and she moves up to his earlobe for Kiss #2. "I don't think so," she whispers.

He shifts slightly as a familiar feeling returns, one in which he's gone a little too long without. And makes him appreciate her attempt – whether it was really _her_ idea or not – to bring back the fire in their relationship.

"So, Beautiful." He opens his eye to glance up at her, his voice teasing. "What's five times three redemptions?

"Fifteen," she murmurs against his cheek as she plants a kiss next to his lips. "And here's four," she says with a grin, placing another kiss on the opposite cheek. She kisses his chin and smirks, thinking that this coupon thing isn't so bad, after all. "And five."

He frowns slightly. "I think my face is no longer kissable."

She pulls back and grins. "Yeah, probably not." She reaches for his hand and pulls it to her lips as she looks him in the eye, her own eyes sparkling facetiously. She slowly kisses each fingertip before she laughs again. "Ten."

He pulls away just before her lips land on the tenth one. "You're wasting the coupon!" he groans.

"It didn't say you get to choose where they go! Shush and let me finish." She grins and pulls his hand back, making sure the tenth kiss gets to its destination.

She likes this familiar playfulness between them, thinking that it's been on vacation for much too long. With a sigh, she pushes him back against the pillows and starts to unbutton his shirt, keeping eye contact for as long as possible as she leans down to place number 11 on his collarbone.

Aware that there's only four kisses left, he mentally calculates the distance between his neck and the lower half of his body before sighing in disappointment. He glances up at her and slides his hand along her backside, pressing her closer toward him, and sucking gently on the skin around _her_ collarbone in hopes that she'll feel generous.

She breathes sharply and pushes him back down as she continues to unbutton his shirt. "I'm not finished yet, wait your turn." She grins as she licks and sucks lightly on the skin just below his right nipple, teasing him slightly by resting her supporting hand on his thigh. She moves down his chest and sucks at the skin covering his stomach muscles, wondering how she went so long without this.

He doesn't protest, and simply lets his fingers fiddle with the ends of her hair as she steadily moves downward. "This just might be the best birthday present I've gotten," he says with a low chuckle. He clenches his fist when he feels a sudden sensation fill him, and he immediately closes his eyes. "How many left?" he blurts out a little too quickly.

"Two," she says back, tugging a little at the hem of his pants to tease him as much as possible. She sucks the skin beneath his belly button for a long moment before she sits up and leans her head to one side. "One, now..." She sighs, smirking at his expression, his closed eyes. "I just don't know where to put it… I missed your forehead, I think..."

He glares at her, his arm ready to push himself off his back and tackle her to the bed for being such a tease. Unwilling to show his weakness, however, he unclenches his fist and props himself up slightly with his elbow. "It doesn't need kissing," he says, voice blunt and frustrated.

She smiles sneakily, because she knows what he wants, and even though he's probably not going to get it, she wants to make him a little embarrassed. ''Well, then, what does?''

He gives her a blank, tired look. The answer is too obvious; she's trying to make him beg. And he has never been, nor will he be, _that_ type of lover in bed. But he can't actually ignore the sensation that's building up inside him, especially since it's been quite a while since they've shared this kind of moment.

With an aggravated sigh, he pushes her shoulder with some force, rolling her onto her back. He moves to hover over her, straddling her hips. "_Seriously_, Rikku. Do you have to ask?"

''No,'' she says softly, smiling up at him. ''I just wanted to hear you say it.'' She leans up to plant the last kiss on his forehead and quickly collapses back against the pillows with a laugh. ''Next coupon, then?'' she asks, reaching up to run her hands down his arms.

He lowers his head to the curve of her neck, pressing his lips against it lightly so that his breath tickles her skin. "What can I get without a coupon?"

''Whatever you ask for... well, mostly. Some stuff I won't do for free.'' She shivers at the feel of his breath against her skin, feels strangely excited that he's hovering over her and life seems normal again. She reaches up to unbutton the last few buttons on his shirt, letting her hands trail over his chest.

He feels his stomach clench at the feel of her slender fingertips sliding down his bare abdomen. And his frustration grows as he meets her innocent gaze. An expression that tells him she'll do just about anything he asks, provided that he _asks._

If he'd been a few years younger, and a few months out of love, perhaps he'd make full use of this birthday gift, exercising his command over her in this rare opportunity. But the fact that this is his loving girlfriend and the mother of his child, he cannot help but feel an uncomfortable guilt for being selfish. He won't ask, he vows.

He swallows deeply.

…Won't ask anything that's not available in the coupons, anyway.

She grins and presses her hands over his shoulders, pausing only for a moment as she thinks about how ridiculous this is. About how she didn't even write the stupid coupons and yet she's going along with the whole scheme without a second thought. She'll get back at whoever thought it up later... but she's been feeling lonely lately, even though they've been getting along better. Even though things have been slowly edging back to normal. So she might toss whoever set it up a thank you note, as well.

She pulls him down to her, brushing her lips lightly over his, one hand about his neck as the other tickles his side. She holds his gaze, flirtatiously looking away before catching his gaze once more.

He smiles faintly. "Don't tell me this counts as one of the three hugs."

"No, any hug you get tonight won't work against you..." She smiles back, waiting patiently for him to either make a move or pull the coupons back out.

He pulls away for a moment to grab the little pack sitting at the edge of the bed and flips through it with a light smirk as he feels her body shifting beside him. Her limbs are innocently draped over one another, but her face is daring and smug. He's a bit suspicious of whether or not she really intended to give him these, but he appreciates the fact that she went along with it anyway for his sake.

Turning back around to face her, he gently tosses the booklet in her direction. "I'll let you have one, Beautiful," he says with a teasing grin.

She glares at him for a moment before reaching out and flipping through the booklet. "Not fair," she says softly as she flips quickly past some of the naughtier coupons. She doesn't think they're ready for that yet.

She doesn't want to pick something that's typical. Not something too sweet, but not something too trivial either. So as she flips through the "_kiss me like you mean it_" and other gooey fluffy sort of coupons, she's frowns a little.

"I don't really want to pick one," she says after a few minutes, tossing the little book onto the floor.

He stares at where she had thrown it before turning his attention back to her with a small grin. "The booklet doesn't have what you want?"

"I've already got what I want," she says grinning as she reaches up to ruffle his hair.

He takes her hand and pulls it to the side before leaning in to kiss her briefly on the cheek. "Aren't you funny," he says, pulling away and bending backwards to reach for the little book. He chuckles softly. "Sure you don't have any fantasies that you want to come true?"

''Of course... but it's your birthday.'' She grins. ''Your fantasies are the important ones tonight.'' She takes advantage of the fact that his hands are reaching for the book, leaving his entire midsection unprotected. With a small grin she reaches to tickle him.

He jumps immediately, his arm impulsively flying out to grab her hand to stop her swift fingers. "Hey!" he shouts. He grunts as he steadies himself on the bed again, booklet still on the ground, and he tries to glare at her with a straight face. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, but it was fun!" She laughs and presses a playful peck against his cheek. Pulling away, she steadies herself as she reaches down for the coupons. "You know you liked it," she taunts, grinning as she hands them over.

"I would've liked it better if you didn't make me jump like that," he answers, taking it from her. He lies down comfortably on the bed flipping through the booklet, sighing as he reads the selection. Most of them just different methods of teasing one way or another. "Can't we just... Can't we just have sex?"

She smiles as she laughs, a laugh that's half relieved, half nervous. "Yeah. Yeah, we can..." She slides next to him and absently takes his unbuttoned shirt all the way off as she gazes at him a little uncertainly. "That was my original plan... I was just too nervous to suggest it," she says calmly.

He pulls her fingers away, one hand reaching up to run underneath her chin, as the other snakes around her waist. He gives her an assuring smile. "You should never feel nervous suggesting sex to me."

"Well, ya know..." she says calmly, trying to qualify her nerves to make them go away. It doesn't really work. His smile helps, though. "I just didn't know if you wanted it on the whole weekend getaway itinerary," she says, her tone light and joking as she leans into his touch.

"You should know by now, Beautiful," he says, pressing his lips to her neck. "I'd want it regardless of my itinerary."

She leans her head to the side and laughs again, lightly pressing her palms against his chest and abdomen before tickling lightly again near the top of his pants, tugging lightly at the button. Slightly determined to have him naked first, because it's usually the other way around.

He suddenly flips her onto her back, running a hand down her side as he kisses her a little more than gently. He can feel himself pressing against her tightly, and consciously pulls himself away a little, worried about the baby.

He unbuttons his own pants, her fingers being too slow, and the sensation that had engulfed him before during her 15 kisses, starts to overwhelm him again as he reaches underneath her shirt, unhooking her bra in one swift movement.

She moans against his lips, a little embarrassed because it's louder than she'd planned. She reaches down, unzipping his pants before she pulls them down, boxers and all, with a few awkward tugs. She allows her eyes to wander appreciatively for a moment, eyeing the fine contours of his muscles, among other things, before her eyes meet his again. She caresses his hips as she kisses him back a little more than gently.

He interrupts it to pull her shirt over her head, and makes a wet trail down the slope of her breasts. He indiscreetly pushes up the hem of her skirt, and his fingers find a familiar place between her thighs. He smiles faintly against her skin. "It's been a while... yeah?"

Her hand touches him, soft and yet hard, and it's familiar and strange all at the same time. She can't help but agree with him. She smiles back, leaning forward to trail her lips over his neck as she speaks. "A while, yeah. Too long, I think." She starts to suck on his neck and caress his member simultaneously, grinning because she missed his pleasant heat against her skin.

He lets out a restrained groan, closing his eyes momentarily as he lets the world around him collapse into this one brief moment. He can feel his arms weakening slightly, proving her words, that it has indeed been too long. He dips his head low before decidedly reaching underneath to pull off her underwear, because he doesn't think it's fair that he's the only one getting a little too excited.

She wiggles a bit as he tugs them off, giggling because she's slightly giddy with anticipation. She's glad that she can still make him groan in pleasure. Glad that he can still make her ache in anticipation by barely touching her. Glad that their first time in so long isn't just... going through the motions.

He smiles at her before sinking his fingers in, kissing her check softly. Moving slowly to drag out each of her little moans. Partly as revenge for her teasing him earlier, and partly also because he knows she's been through a lot having to put up with him these past weeks. And she deserves to be rewarded.

She feels like she's more sensitive than usual, and thinks maybe the long wait was a little bit worth it. Resting her cheek against his, she moans softly into his ear, not too loud, but not too quiet, either, pressing herself against him to let him know just how much she appreciates his attentions. Just how much she wants him. She keeps caressing him, as well, a little harder now. Nibbles his earlobe as she moans.

He keeps his eyes on her face. Her expression relaxing and tensing with the movement of his fingers. Deep in ecstasy as he gently runs his fingers over a sensitive area, her back arching up to meet his touch, and he struggles to keep from pushing her hard down on the bed and ravishing her 'till sunrise. Keeps himself from moving over to straddle her hips, hot with lust and impatience, longing to hear her familiarly scream his name.

It's difficult, he feels, to keep things from going any further than they are now. Because although they were only at it for a few months, their relationship has passed that stage of adolescent passion. Has moved on to a more mature sort of appreciation for each other. Love that is no longer strictly between them, but shared with their child as well. And it's because of that thought that he cannot bring himself to ask her to do certain things... and has to keep his own self from getting carried away.

She pulls his hand away, though she doesn't want to, and takes her own hand off him. He's holding back, and she doesn't know why... but she knows that she wants him, and it's his birthday, so she might as well give him a little treat.

With a grin, she pushes lightly on his shoulder, straddling him as he settles back into the blankets. Kissing his neck, his chest, his lips... she feels how uncertain he is. "Relax," she whispers into his ear as she smiles. "It's just me. Nothing to get all tense over." And she kisses him again.

* * *

He strokes her hair gently, arm securely around her waist and legs knotted together as they lie quietly in the room. Her breathing has slowed down by now, along with his, and he feels nostalgic as he slowly remembers all the times they had spent like this in the past. There haven't been many recently, and that just makes today even more special. More... just, special. And he thinks, with a sigh of amusement, that he didn't even have to use a coupon.

"Do you think..." He pauses to wait for her attention. "Do you think I'm too old?"

She looks into his eyes, her eyebrows furrowing a little in confusion as she runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Too old? For what?" She grins a little, running one of her legs over his, enjoying being so close to him without any tension whatsoever. "You're only twenty-three. That's not old at all."

He shrugs, bending his head toward hers as he traces lazy circles against her back. "I guess," he says, shaking his head slightly. His voice is low and muffled. "Forget I asked... I'm probably too young anyway."

"Too young, now? I'm confused." She smiles and presses her forehead against his. "I'm not gonna forget. I'm gonna bug you until you tell me." She shivers a little as his fingers makes patterns on her skin.

He smirks slightly at her playful behavior. "You know, bugging someone isn't necessarily the best way to get an answer out of them."

She flutters her eyelids jokingly before sighing. "Fine... I'll just wait for it to eat you up inside, and then you'll tell me."

He hesitates for a moment, staring blankly at the dimly lit room. He's not sure if it's the right time to bring up the topic again... but with the baby coming soon, and the fact that they've sorted out their differences and made up... He glances down at her, thinking. "I mean... it's like..." He stops himself. He doesn't want to get into that dangerous discussion again, especially considering how long it took for them to get over it. "Nevermind."

She runs her fingers up and down his back comfortingly. "Does it have something to do with work?" She sighs, but then forces herself to be understanding. "I won't get mad if you're thinking about work, y'know."

He sighs in amusement, pushing back the bangs from her eyes and kissing her forehead lightly. "Trust me, the only thing I'm thinking about right now is you." He swallows silently when he realizes he's leading her dangerously close to it.

"Well, you can't be too young for me because I'm still twenty-two. And you can't be too old for me because obviously I'm still here." She laughs a little and nuzzles him, hugging him to her tightly. "So, what is it?"

He's silent for a moment, seriously contemplating now whether or not he should tell her. He doesn't want to, but at the same time he does. It's better than leaving it as an unsettled matter in the back of their minds. To not have any... closure to their argument.

"Are you..." he starts, his voice wavering slightly. "Are you mad at me, Rikku?"

She frowns slightly, catching his gaze. Playing with his hair to cover up the fact that the little break in his voice makes her heart ache. "Why would I be mad at you? There's no reason for me to be mad," she says quietly, looking into his eyes.

He glances down, biting his lower lip slightly. He wants to ignore it and pretend he never asked. And say something like if she's mad at him for forgetting to bring nice shoes or something. Something. Something other than, _this thing._ But then that would mean he's avoiding her questions again. Unable to look her in the eyes again. And he's done that too many times to not know that she doesn't like it very much.

"About Bikanel," he says finally. His voice is soft and heavy with stress. "About... marriage."

Her breath catches for a moment as she looks at him and thinks about what he's asking. Thinks about what they've both been avoiding in conversation for so long.

Sure, she was mad when it happened. She was angry and uncertain and slightly unhappy. She didn't get it. But now she understands. She realizes that she's been holding her breath and that her hands have stilled where they were gliding through his hair. She takes a deep breath before she gives him a tiny smile. "No." Her voice is quiet, as well. "I was a while ago, but... not now. Stuff like... marriage... well, it takes time, yeah? When and if we're ever ready, it'll happen. But it takes time." She shrugs and nuzzles him again, a little more tentatively than before. "Are you mad at _me_?"

He shakes his head, raising an eyebrow at her. "No. Not at all." He's silent for a moment as he reaches up to fiddle with the necklace around her neck – the necklace he bought for her so long ago. It makes him smile faintly. Gives him slight courage. "I've been thinking about it lately," he admits a bit carelessly. He's a little worried now, his palms sweaty as he holds the rings of the silver chain.

A minute passes before he bends his head toward his chest, slightly embarrassed as he releases the necklace. "Would you..." His voice is low and nervous. "Would you be willing to wait 'till that time comes?"

She smiles and reaches for his hand, squeezing it gently. She thinks it's adorable, that faint blush on his cheeks and the way his voice gets a little deeper when he's nervous. "Yeah, I would."

He carefully glances up, meeting her warm gaze and he relaxes slightly. With a small grin, he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling her closer. He kisses her briefly on the cheek before returning to hugging her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm lucky to have you, Beautiful," he whispers with a smile. "Cu milgo (So lucky)."

She grins, too, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. "Well, ya know, what can I say?" she laughs, hugging him tightly back. "E's milgo du ryja oui, duu (I'm lucky to have you, too)..." she whispers. She holds him tightly for a long moment before pulling back ever so slightly to kiss his cheek. "E muja oui (I love you), birthday boy," she says with a small giggle.

* * *

_Hey, we hoped you liked it... despite the filler fluffiness. Thanks for reading, reviewwww pleaseee!!!_


	43. Month 6, Week 4, Friday 5:26 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 43**_

**_

* * *

_**

He remembers they paid a lot less the last time they were in Guadosalam, and the meal tasted much better too. Better lighting, kinder staff, and one less hair in his order of rice. He lets it go as they near the bridge to the Farplane. He can hear the sound of soft music playing below and couples' giggling nearby. Impulsively, his grip tightens around Rikku's waist, pulling her closer to him as they walk. "Are you tired?" he asks.

"Not really," she says with a grin, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad Leblanc never got the chance to come over and 'chit-chat', otherwise I would be." She leans up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Why?"

He nods toward the band below, wrapping up their song. "Do you wanna hang out here for a bit?" He eyes the many couples and families gathered around the town, suddenly feeling a bit smug to show off his girlfriend. He kisses her back easily. "Listen to the music a bit? We never have this in Djose."

She smiles and nods. "Sure, why not?" She walks over to lean against the railing, looking down at the band that used to play all over Macalania Woods. "They've always played good music... I'm surprised they're still here."

He nods, following her, the entrance to the Farplane at the corner of his eye. "Just so long as you don't become their lead singer, I'm sure their popularity will last," he teases with a smirk.

She groans and shakes her head. "That hits me right in the heart, y'know. I sang for Tobli one time... and I did good, too."

"_One_ time," he stresses. "I don't suppose he's asked for another one of your girls' performances, did he?" He kisses her lightly on the nose. "But don't worry. I love you for other things besides your singing, Beautiful."

"He did, he did." She scrunches her nose up as he kisses it. "What other things?" she asks curiously, raising her eyebrows at him as she leans against him.

He shrugs, circling his arm around her waist as the band starts up another melodic tune. Glancing down, he smiles at her curious expression. "You're always good for a laugh."

"So, is that one of the things you love about me, or is that just a general fact pertaining to the moment?" she asks, draping her arms around his neck.

He chuckles softly. "Both." He bends his head toward her ear, rocking her gently. "You also knew _exactly_ what I wanted for my birthday."

"Sex?" she asks quietly, swaying with him as she cocks an eyebrow. "A vacation?"

"A tie." He flashes her a gentlemanly smile. "I am a serious, hard-working man after all."

She snorts with laughter, burying her face in his shoulder as she has a giggle fit. "Yeah, you are," she says between laughs. "Please, please say you didn't really want a tie..."

He straightens, frowning playfully. "You don't think I'm a tie-wearing kind of guy?"

''Well you could be. But you don't look like a kind of guy who would enjoy wearing a tie.'' She shrugs and shakes her head. ''But you're hot with it or without it.'' She smirks.

He leans in close, putting her finger to her lips and hushes her. "That kind of talk shouldn't be done in public," he says with a somewhat scowl, but his small smile betrays his words.

She giggles against his finger, tugging on the tie to pull him to her lips. ''Yeah, yeah, yeah...'' she mumbles.

He kisses her deeply, cradling her in his arms. "It's not fair that you can get a kiss from me anytime you want, and I have to pay with coupons," he mumbles childishly.

She shrugs. ''That was one time. You can get kisses whenever you want from me, too. Just, we haven't been utilizing that lately.'' She grins and kisses him again.

"Really?" He raises his eyebrow, a mischievous grin on his face. "What else can I get from you whenever I want?"

''Didn't you just scold me for talking about these things in public?'' she asks, grinning facetiously. For a moment, her grin persists, but when she feels a strange pressure in her abdomen, it fades. She looks down at her stomach in slight confusion, pulling away from him just a little.

He raises his eyebrow at her, biting back his response. "What's wrong?"

She stays silent for a moment, concentrating. She has her suspicions, but she's not sure if they're right. ''I don't think anything is wrong, exactly...'' she says absently. She's been feeling movement from the baby for the past few weeks. She just... hasn't told him, yet. Hasn't said anything because she wasn't sure if she was right about what she was feeling; it wasn't strong enough to feel on the outside of her skin. She presses her fingers gently into the spot where she felt the pressure, and waits. ''C'mon,'' she mumbles. ''Do it again...''

He watches her in confusion, opening his mouth and then closing it, unsure of what to ask, really. Or more so, afraid of what to ask. Afraid of what answer she's going to give him. Lightly, he touches his palm against both her elbows, staring down at her stomach with her. He can't hide the graveness in his voice. "Is it... hurting?"

It comes again, a little bit less gentle, and she can feel it. Feel it inside, and very softly on the outside. With a laugh, she glances excitedly up at him. "No, no... gimme your hand." She presses his fingers against her stomach. "It's kicking. Just... just keep your hand there until it does it again."

His face lights up, and he's laughing - he's not sure why it's so funny. But he's laughing and grinning and spreading his entire hand over her stomach in excitement. "Are you sure? Really? How did - Where was it-" He tries to calm down, standing and waiting patiently for another kick. A kicking baby is a good, healthy baby. And he doesn't know why he expected the worse. "Was it here?" He moves his hand. "Or here?" He moves his hand again. Suddenly, he frowns. "I don't... feel anything."

She pulls his hand back to where the kicking was. "There..." She pushes his hand in a little. "It's kind of hard to feel. Just be patient." She grins up at him. "I'm excited, too."

He's waiting. And he's waiting very patiently. But still, nothing. And he wonders if the baby has grown a premature instinct to recognizing who he is... and what he did to it and Rikku that night in Bikanel...

That thought makes his hand go limp a little, the frown deepens on his face. After a moment of silence, he decides that he might be taking this too personally. He glances at Rikku for reassurance, but her eyes are focused on her stomach, waiting as well. He sighs, resolutely taking away his hand. "I don't think it likes me."

"Yes, it does... maybe it just didn't like how we got all quiet." She pulls his hand back again and presses his hand against her stomach again. "Besides... it's bound to take awhi-" She feels some movement directly beneath his hand, and she grins and pushes his hand down a little harder, laughing when she finally feels the kick again. "There, see? Did you feel it?"

He nods with a wide grin, that strange laugh coming back to him and he rests his other hand against her shoulder, as if to steady himself from falling over in excitement. "It kicked! It kicked right at me!" He turns to look at her. "Right at me," he repeats. "Like it knew -- knew I was right there and -- _Ixion_ it felt strong too."

She smiles back at him, her eyes wide and bright with excitement. "I told you it liked you." She shrugs as she places her hand over his, waiting for more. "That's a cool little birthday present," she says, her smile getting wider because his is so huge and infectious.

"Yeah, no kidding," he says, keeping his hand firm and in place. He doesn't want the baby kicking there again to find that he has moved his hand elsewhere. That'd be a cruel trick to play. And he doesn't want it to be tricked at all. He doesn't want it to be born with a sense of doubt toward him. Doesn't want it to think he's ever going to suddenly disappear from it. He sighs in amusement, waiting once more. "Was this the first time you felt it?"

She sighs in contentment, thinking about how weird it is that she used to be content when in the midst of constant turmoil, and now she's content because she's begun the process of settling down. "I've been feeling it moving for a few weeks. Feels kind of like... hm... well, bubbles? A fluttering feeling, I guess... but there was nothing strong enough for you to feel, so I didn't tell you. This is the first time I felt it kicking, though." She raises an eyebrow as it kicks once more. "It's not that strong, yet... I'm glad you can feel it."

"I wish you'd told me about it sooner." He smiles faintly. "To feel it kick back like that... It's just..."

He catches the sight of a small pyrefly floating behind Rikku's head, and he glances up, his chest tightening when the Farplane comes full view into his gaze. He steps around her a bit protectively, hands moving to her waist. "...it's a good sign," he finishes quietly.

"Yeah." She nods and follows his gaze, sighing as she realizes why he suddenly got that determined, protective look on his face. She bites her lip for a moment before she catches his eyes, a little guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just... well, I thought that if you couldn't feel anything you'd get worried, and I didn't want you to stress about it. And I wasn't really sure if it was the baby... but I should have told you."

"Huh? Oh." He smiles at her, rubbing the side of her face gently. "It's alright, I guess. I know _now._ And I can't imagine a better day to find out about it." He bends down to kiss her before embracing her lightly again. He's quiet as he leans his head against hers, the music below winding to an end. "Sometimes," he starts, his voice a mere whisper, "I wonder if I'm _too_ lucky."

She smiles gently. "Too lucky? How so?"

He groans inwardly, burying his face in her hair. "Don't make me say it; you already know."

She sighs and closes her eyes, running her fingers through his hair. "Okay, okay... I'll let you slide this time. No more kickin'... I think the little one's sleeping." She's quiet for a few moments before she sighs. With a slight glance at the entrance to the Farplane, she shivers. "Sounds like the band's done, and it's getting a little chilly."

He nods with an embarrassed smile and releases her. He takes off his jacket and drapes it around her shoulders, leading them back to the inn, glancing briefly, just once, at the Farplane. He rubs his fingers over his palm, where the baby had kicked him. Silently, he prays he and Rikku won't have to go in there anytime soon.

* * *

_Hey guys... thanks for all of your supportive reviews, we love them! Remember to keep telling us what you think! And we know it's still fluffy and fillerish... but it'll pick up. We're nearing the wire, now. So yes. Keep up the reviewing! We hope you like!_


	44. Month 7, Week 3, Thursday 6:22 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 44**_

* * *

She opens the front door with some effort, gently placing the shopping bags on the ground just inside as she flicks the hood of her jacket back. She closes and locks the door with a slight jump as a loud peal of thunder echoes through the empty halls. She looks around for a moment, noticing for the first time how creepy the place is when it's empty. She hangs up her jacket in the mud room, removing her dirty boots before proceeding back into the hall to grab her bags. "Gippal?" she calls out tentatively, her voice echoing as loud as the thunder in the halls. "Are you still down here?" 

He accidentally slams the hammer off center upon hearing her, causing the nail to dig into the wood at a crooked angle. Sighing, he flips the hammer around, yanking out the nail before leaving the pieces as they were. He brushes the small wood chips off his clothes before getting up and moving toward the door. A smile is on his face as he steps into the hall, arms wide open and then tightly bent around her frame in an embrace. "You're all wet," he says, smoothing down her hair.

She smiles and shrugs. "It'll dry. A little rain never hurt." She hugs back, standing on her tip toes so she can place a kiss on his cheek. "Have you been working all this time? I've been gone for almost four hours..."

He kisses her back, running his calloused fingers against her soft and wet skin. "I'm almost done now, anyway. Just hammering in the side bars." He grins, touching his nose against hers. "And then maybe we can attach all the things you bought in those four, long hours."

She grins and looks down toward the bags, holding one up. "Sounds great. It's all colorful. Like... really colorful." She grins and pulls back a little, leaning toward the doorway to take a peek. "Can I see? I can't believe you're almost done..."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Is it that unbelievable that your boyfriend is so efficient?" He steps out of the way, assisting her inside through all the strewn wood and tools. "Watch your foot..." He stops her, directing her gaze to the crib with his arm. "It's over there, behind the table... See it?"

She rolls her eyes at his statement on his efficiency before looking in the direction he's pointing. A smile immediately lights up her face when she sees it, and she makes her way through the chaos to get closer. "It's perfect," she says softly, reaching out to brush her fingertips over the light wood. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you've made one of these before," she says, her eyes playful.

He pats the side of her cheek lightly, smirking. "Good thing you know better, then." He leans back, stretching. A smug expression on his face. "You just happen to be the girlfriend of a very versatile engineer." He suddenly gives her a narrow glance, pouting. "Who's kinda hungry 'cause he's been waiting all these hours for you to get home."

She laughs, shaking her head. "I ordered in. Pizza and wings, just like old times." She grins. "Should be here soon, oh versatile, egotistical, shameless engineer." She's a little giddy from all the shopping, and the crib, and the fact that he looks so... well, hot, when he's a little grungy from working so hard. She grabs his hand, tugging on it lightly before she kisses him thoroughly, grinning all the while. She leans her forehead against his as she pulls away, breathily. "I love the crib, boyfriend. Good work." She giggles. "Vydran was wrong when he said we'd be better off buying one, it's perfect."

He sneaks another kiss from her, feeling she had pulled away too soon earlier. "If I remember correctly, you seemed to have doubts about me building it too." He buries his hand in her hair, tipping her head back slightly to press his lips against the base of her neck. "But I'm gonna need your help later, beautiful. After we eat of course."

"Hm?" she asks distractedly, leaning her head all too willingly into his hand. "With what?" She trails her fingers down his side, sighing at the touch of his lips. Glad he still wants to kiss her even though she's starting to feel a little bit like a blitzball around the middle.

He pulls away, moving his hand down to rest lightly over her abdomen. He smiles gently. "Inspiration."

She grins and nods, breathing deeply as she looks up at him. "Of course." She winks and pulls back, starting to pick her way carefully out of the room. "Once you see all the stuff I bought I think you'll be pretty inspired, ya know."

He walks with her back out into the hallway, grabbing her arm before she makes a run for the bags. He shakes his head sternly at her as he pulls her close. "I think we should get you out of these wet clothes first."

She sighs, but she can't argue with him because she's getting a little chilly. "Okay... bring everything up, you look while I change. Lianna picked out something especially for you, I want to see what you think." She picks up two bags and hands them to him, and then picks up the other two with a grin.

He takes the bags from her hand, holding all four as he nods for them to head up. "Versatile _and_ strong," he tells her with a small wink. "I hope she picked out something that describes such characteristics."

Rikku laughs as she heads up, nodding. "Yes, she actually did." With a smirk, stops talking until they reach the top of the stairs. "I told her not to do it, I didn't want your head to explode when your ego expanded... but she didn't listen."

"Huh. Now you've actually got me interested." He tries peeking through the bags, stumbling slightly on the stairs. "What is it?"

She waits until he's safely entered the hallway to tell him, grinning as she pushes the door to their bedroom open. "A bib that says 'my daddy's a stud'."

He smirks, walking in as she flips on the switch. He places the bags on the ground. "Well that's kinda obvious." He taps the side of his head. "See? No explosion."

"Well, then you've already got a fat head." She rolls her eyes and walks over to the closet, grabbing some pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt.

He bends over to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall as he pulls the bags toward him. "My head is just the right size, beautiful," he mumbles as he starts rummaging and pulling out boxes. "Did you get that plastic kiddie tool kit I showed you the other day?"

As she walks to the other side of the room, she leans over and kisses him on the forehead before searching through one of the bags. "Yep, right here. And I found a little mobile for over the crib that had pastel colored machinery looking things. And one with Chocobos and stuff, too." She grins and stands by the bed, changing into her warm clothes.

He struggles for a slight second between whether or not to sneak a glance at her or tear open the boxes to finally see the mobiles he's been waiting all afternoon for. With a small sigh of amusement, he realizes he slightly (only slightly) would rather see the mobiles. It makes him feel all fatherly. Besides, he's still got a couple of those coupons she gave him on his birthday that he can use later. "Hey," he says, pointing to one of the plastic machine models attached to the mobile. "I think that's one of the temple's designs."

She walks over and sits next to him as soon as she's settled. "Yeah? Did you give them permission to use it? I bet you can make money off these people, ya know." With a grin, she pulls one bag over and pulls out a little mint green outfit with a cactuar on it. "Lianna also found this. I couldn't resist."

He chuckles softly at the garment, taking it from her hands and tracing his fingers over the design. Trying to imagine his baby wearing it, all plump and giggly when he and Rikku would play with it. "You think it'll be scared of cactuars?" He points to one of them in the corner of the shirt. "That one looks a little angry."

"Maybe. Hell, I'm scared of them. But they look awfully cuddly when they're just pictures. Like a cuddly pincushion." She flushes a little when she looks at the big bags full of stuff. "I think I bought too much."

He glances inside the rest of the bags, nodding in agreement. "Maybe. But that's alright." He smiles at her. "I have a feeling we're gonna end up buying some more. Kid's gonna be spoiled rotten."

She nods in agreement, raising her eyebrow. "No kidding. And Dad wants to spoil it, too, so I'm sure it'll be spoiled double rotten." She leans forward and squeezes his hand. "I think it deserves to be spoiled, though."

He kisses her cheek. "Mom's a world savior and dad's a prodigious, versatile, strong and rugged-handsome leader of the infamous Machine Faction." He grins. "Kid is destined to be spoiled."

She blushes. "I didn't really do that much, y'know, I'm not a _savior_. I just helped a little." She smiles a little, though. "You are rugged-handsome, though. I like that description." She groans as she hears the loud knock on the door to the temple. "Pizza... I'll go get it."

He shakes his head, putting a hand to her shoulder. "You can stay here. You've walked around a whole lot today anyway. Relax." He stands up and grabs his wallet off the nightstand. "I'll be right up."

* * *

His footsteps are heavy, echoing as he rushes down the stairs, checking is wallet to see if he has enough money with him. Outside, he can still hear the thunder rumbling and rain gushing down. He decides to take out a few more extra coins to pay as tip to the pizza guy for coming all the way out here in the rain. 

As he opens the temple doors, a familiar female face looks up at him. Makes his heart jump slightly. A little too youthful and a little too bright of a blonde. But undeniably, the same facial structure. The same body figure. The same flirtatious smile. Hair malted to her clothes and the rain dripping down either side of her cap like tap water as she holds out the food to him with a grin all too bright.

His voice comes out as a bare whisper. "... Aulyne?"

The female gives him a wink. "She quit a _long_ time ago, mister. But now you've got me. And I deliver _way_ faster and more reliably than she ever did." She grins, transferring her weight from one foot to the other as she swings her long ponytail over her shoulder. "A large pizza with bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions and extra cheese, a small cheese only, buffalo wings, two large bottles of cola, and some cheese bread." She looks in and scans the empty room behind him. "You havin' a party? Am I invited?"

He's quiet for a moment, the train of fast words that had come out of the girl's mouth convincing him that she's definitely not Aulyne. And yet, the forwardness of her actions reminding him so much of her. He clears his throat, resisting the urge to stare at her any longer as he takes the items from her hands. Including the two –_distinctly two_ – cans of cola. "It's not a party. Just me and my girlfriend," he says a bit bluntly.

"All this food for you and your girlfriend?" she asks, raising an eyebrow as she releases the pizza boxes and puts her hands on her hips. "You must be one hungry guy." She winks again.

Suddenly, the bib with the daddy is a stud comes to mind and he chuckles nervously. "Yeah. I should probably cut back," he replies sheepishly. With a small grunt, he piles the items on one arm, the other hand fumbling with his wallet. He manages to take out a hefty amount of gil before the wallet accidentally falls to the ground. Sighing in amusement, he holds out the coins to her. "Here. For your trouble."

She counts and her eyes get a little wide for a moment before she recovers and winks. "Well thanks, that's very generous. Enjoy your dinner and order again soon. I don't get tips like that every day," she says, smiling as she flips her hair again and turns around. She walks slowly down the stairs before running back through the rain to the covered delivery hover waiting in the yard.

He allows himself to stare at her briefly. Because even the way she walks is just like Aulyne. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he closes the door and heads up stairs. He feels better when he thinks that there's no one out there quite like Rikku. And that's what important.

* * *

Rikku sits on the bed, one hand on her stomach, the other twirling a strand of her damp hair between her fingers. She winces a little when the baby kicks her right in the rib. "That hurts, kiddo," she murmurs, looking at the door as Gippal walks in. She feels a little guilty when she sees all the boxes. 

"I should have come to help you with that, I forgot how much I ordered..."

"It's fine," he says, forcing out a pain-free grin as he settles the boxes on the table. He shakes his arms of the numbness. Sighing inwardly, he mumbles, "Really, it was better that you stayed here."

She reaches for the smaller box with the bread and the small pizza in it, picking up a slice. With a side glance, she looks over at him. "Was it someone we know?" she asks hesitantly, taking a bite of the pizza.

He shakes his head honestly, walking over to sit beside her. He glances around at all the food and places a hand gently on Rikku's thigh. "It's a lot of food... Don't force yourself to eat it all. This junk can't be good for the baby."

She grins. "I won't have to force myself to eat my helping, Gip. Eating for two kind of gives me a reason to be a pig." She shrugs. "I think it's okay, really, I was reading this thing that said to make sure you eat a nice balance, you know? Not like... rabbit food. All day. I've been doing that tofu stuff to be safe, but I need some substance now and then..." She shuts herself up by taking another bite of her pizza.

He smirks, leaning over and taking a bite out of her pizza. He chews it happily. "If you say so, darling."

She grins and turns the piece around, waiting until he's chewed and swallowed to feed him another bite. "Since when do you call me darling... lover?"

"Since you started calling me lover, darling." He takes another bite, reaching for the bottle of soda and opening it. He passes it to her. "When was the last time we ordered out like this? I can't remember."

She thinks for a long moment, taking a sip before passing it back. ''I'm not sure. Too long ago.'' She chews thoughtfully, leaning against him slightly as she grins and hums happily.

"Sure? Couldn't be _that_ long ago." He leans against the mattress, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully as he counts off his fingers. "Let's see... Last Monday you made baked potatoes, then Tuesday you made mashed potatoes, and Wednesday we had potato _salad_..." His smirks at her, tone sarcastic and amused. "And Thursday you decided to be wild and make home-style fries."

She blushes profusely as he lists off her potato-centered dishes. "But at least they tasted good, right?" she asks, trying to keep her cheeks from turning _too_ red. "I'm good with potatoes. I'm a master with potatoes." She sighs as she looks up at him and groans as she laughs. "...the pizza was a good thing, because I obviously have no idea how to make any sort of variety. Unless you're talking potatoes." She shrugs as she takes a bite out of her pizza. "Aulyne always knew how to mix it up... Yelina mixes it up at home, too. I guess I'm just incapable..."

"I wouldn't say 'incapable.' You just pretty much suck." He turns to look at her, grinning teasingly. "You're lucky I like potatoes."

She pouts a little, but then she giggles. "Sometimes I don't think you do. Sometimes I think you just deal with the potatoes because I suck so well..." She winks and laughs even harder.

He raises his eyebrow, chuckling as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "Ah, you caught me."

She grins, leaning her forehead against his for a moment before a thought occurs to her. "Wait... you really do like my potatoes, though, right?"

He nods, tossing the slice of pizza from his hand aside as he kisses a lazy trail down the side of her face. "They're the best potatoes I've ever tasted... Especially the baked ones." He rests a hand on her thigh. "Always nice... and firm... and hot."

She raises an eyebrow and grins. "Well buttered..." she murmurs, leaning her head to the side.

"My favorite part," he mumbles in reply, kissing the curve of her neck. His hand slides up her thigh with ease, and he nibbles lightly on her skin, fingers pressing gently and –

He suddenly pulls back, sighing dramatically as he leans against the bed with his arms behind his head. "Ah, too bad we're having pizza."

"Gippal," she groans, looking down at him with a slightly perplexed expression on her face. "You can't just do that and then not do it! Y'know?" She runs her hand up his chest, smiling. "Pizza can be reheated..."

He shakes his head, sticking out his bottom lip slightly. "It gets all droopy and nasty." He caresses her face with the back of his hand, the other sliding around her waist. "Unless you want to feed me potatoes again... 'Cause I can go for that anytime."

She decides to play his own game and she shrugs, reaching for another piece of pizza. "Maybe I don't feel like cooking right now. I guess the pizza will have to do."

His gaze narrows as he feels her move from his grasp. Sighing, he reaches out and grabs her back, keeping her secure in his lap. "You don't have to do _all_ the cooking by yourself," he whispers lowly into her ear.

She settles in his lap, making sure to rub against more sensitive areas as she gets comfortable. "Oh yeah? Do you really want potatoes that badly?" She smirks and leans her head back onto his shoulder, smiling at him lazily.

He takes in the smell of her hair before sighing heavily. Admittedly, the smell of pizza and wings is much stronger. "I guess... I can wait till later. Y'know, dessert or something," he tells her, caressing the side of her cheek.

She nods, lifting a slice from the box and holding it up to his lips. "Eat up, then."

He takes a large bite, staring at her all the while. He's amused. "I don't think I've ever had a girl... feed me before," he says, chewing.

"Aw, come on... someone's got to have tried." She turns the pizza around and takes a bite out of it, shrugging as she chews. "But I'm only feeding you so we can continue to conveniently share the slice. It benefits me, you see?"

He sighs with a grin. "Some have tried." He pauses. "But I don't do that sort of thing." He leans down to kiss her gently on the lips. "You're lucky I like you, Princess."

She smiles as she pulls away from his lips. "Yes I am," she sighs, wrinkling her nose cutely before offering him more pizza. "Was it like a pinch-your-cheeks kind of attempt to feed you? Or more like an eat-some-whipped-cream-off-my-body attempt?"

He smirks. "Why? Getting ideas?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Not if you don't do that kind of thing." She winks and scoots off his lap, leaning back as she takes a sip of soda.

"With you, I might." He inches toward her before leaning back against the bed as well. He smiles. "She wanted to use ice cream, not whip cream."

She shudders. "That would be stupid, why would you want to freeze just so someone could lick it off you? And it would be sticky..." She shakes her head. "What genius thought of that one?"

He smiles faintly. "Maybe it's best if I didn't tell you. You'd judge me."

She pouts a little, batting her eyes at him. "I promise I won't! Pleeeease?"

He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. A few seconds later, he sighs, followed by a groan. "Yelina - _but_ it was only one night. And it was before I hired her."

Her eyes widen and she's speechless for a moment, staring at his face. "Seriously?" She thinks back on some of those awkward conversations that had occurred between Gippal and Yelina in the past, and she starts to laugh. "Yelina? And... ice cream?"

He nods, laughing lightly at the memory. "We were both kinda drunk. She tore apart every cupboard in the kitchen looking for a bottle of whip cream before deciding ice cream would be just as good." He turns to look at Rikku, smiling a little cause she makes it easy for him to talk about these things. "That's when I called her brother to pick her up." He waves his hand carelessly. "He was a nice guy. I let them take home the ice cream."

She grins and sets the pizza slice back into the box, pushing herself onto her side to face him. "That was nice of you." She continues to laugh for a moment, because she can picture Yelina tearing around the kitchen in a frantic search for whipped cream. "I'm sure she ate the whole thing, she likes to pig out when she's drunk."

He shakes his head in amusement. "She was the only one I knew who did that. Most girls I met were the 'light salad' type." He gestures to the spread of food laid out on the floor. "And clearly, you're not 'most girls,'" he says with a teasing grin.

"And who do I know who liked nice light salads, hm?" She wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"That _you_ know?" He sighs, crossing his arms as he leans against the bed and thinks. He shrugs innocently. "Maybe I can't remember..."

"Or maybe you just don't wanna tell me?" she asks, her voice a little bit sing-song.

"You're around them all the time. You can probably figure it out, Princess."

She flicks him lightly on the forehead before she pauses to think. "So… you've been with pretty much all of them except Lianna and Kartega, then?"

He frowns. "I knew you'd judge me."

She shakes her head no, cracking a reassuring grin at him. "I'm not, I actually think it's very amusing. I also think it's very sweet of you to give them jobs since you have their well-being at heart."

He raises his eyebrow before laughing lightly. Leans down to kiss her because he hadn't expected her to say that. "Well, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Yes, it is. And that's one of the reasons I love you." She grins and scoots toward him, placing her head on his shoulder. She glances up at him after a moment. "So while we're answering these strange questions..."

"...Have _you_ ever done the whip-cream thing?" he asks, running his hand calmly through her hair. "Or ice cream?"

She laughs and kisses his chin. "No, but unfortunately I did try chocolate sauce and it was a very big mistake."

"Chocolate sauce?" He gives her a small squeeze. "Now which idiot agreed to that?"

She blushes. "Now _you're_ gonna judge _me_..."

He shrugs, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Well of course. Any man but me just won't do." He smiles before adding reassuringly, "I won't, darling."

"Alright, lover." She smirks for a minute before she buries her face in his neck and mumbles. "...Buddy."

His smile drops out of sight, his hand frozen momentarily on her shoulder. He pulls back slightly to observe her face, to see whether or not she's actually serious. "_Who?_ Buddy?! When?"

Her cheeks are warmer than she's ever felt them before, she thinks. "I... uh... well - well you're not the only one who gets a little bit drunk sometimes, y'know..." She bites her lip because that sounded bad. "Well... I... Brother picked me up one night from Besaid, and we needed to refuel around Luca. And then we tied off on a dock and Brother decided to go bar-hopping with some weird girl who was on the dock. Buddy and I got a little bit wasted... and one thing led to another... and that's around the time I moved off the Celsius."

"Huh." He's quiet for a moment as he thinks of how long he's known Buddy. And how he'd never guess that he and Rikku… He sighs. He's just not used to the idea of her having past relationships even though he's had more than his fair share. He suddenly tickles her waist, forcing out a smile and light tone. "I have sex with you even when we're sober."

"Yeah... I like that. And I like sex with you in general." She smiles, too, but feels a bit weird now. "It's just like you and all the girls now, really. We're friends and it's not awkward and... yeah. So don't be weirded out by it. It was four years ago."

"I'm not... much." He strokes her hair, leaning on her head a moment later. "As long as I'm the only one you're making potatoes for, I'm fine," he chuckles lightly. "What's done is done."

"Potatoes are all yours, lover." She sighs and gets comfortable in his arms. "So... how about you and Aulyne? How did that happen?"

"Huh? Aulyne?" Suddenly, he thinks of the young pizza girl, and he can feel himself growing a little uneasy. Only a little though. Because what's done is done, right? And he doesn't doubt his feelings for Rikku for a second. But still, he wishes she were asking about someone like Yelina. That would have been easier to explain. "It's... Well, she didn't like ice cream. Or whipped cream. Or chocolate sauce," he starts.

"Okay..." she looks up at him, feeling the slight tensing of his muscles. "No crazy foods, check."

"She... liked pizza," he says with a faint smile. "Really good at making it too. She used to work at a restaurant in town, y'know the one near the park?" He sighs with a light chuckle. "She used to have really late shifts. I'd give her a ride home sometimes."

"Always the gentleman," she says, making sure to keep a pleasant face on. Hoping fervently that he'll never tell someone else about _her_ and her potato-making with the same absent smile and reminiscent laugh. "Where'd she live?"

He thinks for a moment. "A small apartment... Above an antique shop, I think." He glances down guiltily as he realizes he remembers more about her bedroom than the actual apartment itself. "Nothing too fancy. She shared it with two other women."

She nods, because that's a normal arrangement. "So you took her home now and then... did you stay?" She hopes it doesn't sound bad, because it's just a question.

He glances down at her, reading her eyes carefully. He understands why she would want to know. And although it's a sort of awkward question to answer to your girlfriend, he has nothing to hide. She'd been aware, like many other women, of his past reputation. With a small sigh, he nods, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah... Sometimes I stayed. She... would sometimes come over, and stay too." He pauses, staring at the ground. "It was like that for a month or so."

Her eyes widen a little, because a month is a long time for Gippal. For the Gippal he was before she turned up and everything went haywire. "And then what happened?" she asks quietly. Thinking about how Aulyne must have felt when she first saw her in his bed the day of the miscarriage... a place where she'd stayed once, too.

"Huh?" He looks up, turning around and smiles at her. He rubs the edge of her chin. "Then you happened." He kisses her softly. "Me and her... It wasn't like we were exclusive." He frowns suddenly as he thinks back to those early days in which he hired her to work at the temple. And the jealousy she had displayed. "... But maybe, she thought we were."

She looks down guiltily. Understands why Aulyne was so nice to her at first... and then so cold when Gippal had planted that kiss on her lips over dinner. Right in front of her. So hard to talk to. Because she'd always assumed that they'd been long over with before she'd shown up in the cot in the middle of the night. Always assumed that Aulyne was just another Yelina... just another face in the background. "When you came back that night to look for your wallet... were you supposed to be with her? Right after I showed up?"

He raises his eyebrow at her question, surprised she actually remembered. Surprised that she actually paid close attention to him, even when they weren't in an official relationship. After a moment, he nods silently. "I was distracted that night..." He forces a smile. "It was hard to get your face out of my head."

She frowns. "I didn't realize she hated me with good reason..." she says calmly, sighing deeply as she tries to shove her guilt away. "I uhm... did I ever apologize for just turning up without any notice?"

He nods, kissing her again. "She and I would never have worked out in the long run, anyway."

"How do you know that?" she asks, pressing her forehead into his neck lightly. "I kind of don't understand why you chose the pregnant, weak little fool otherwise known as me over Aulyne." She sighs heavily. "I used to be so jealous of her... she always looked so damn perfect, and she cooked unbelievably well, and she was everything a girl should be. Everything I'm not. And that's why I don't get it."

He's quiet for a moment, not really sure himself when she puts the situation that way. At first, he remembers being hesitant and experiencing feelings of regret when he made the decision to let Rikku into his home. When he made the decision to give up his carefree life and be tied down to Rikku instead. How that had bothered him a little in the beginning. But not anymore. Not now. He's matured now. He's in love now. "You needed me more," he says, leaning against her. His words are soft and low. "It was the right thing to do."

She shrugs uncertainly. "When did it stop being the right thing to do?" She leans against him too, breathing in his scent, taking in his soft words.

He touches her hand lightly, trailing his fingers over hers. "It's _still_ the right thing to do," he says, gesturing to her abdomen. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to do it."

"Yeah... I guess," she mumbles, a little bit uncertain about how to respond. But he's been kissing her, and holding her in that gentle way that he reserves only for her... so it can't be a bad thing that it's the right thing to do. Can't be a mistake. Because he was happy when she told him about he baby. He was comfortable enough to tell her he loved her. "I'm glad you want to do it," she says softly.

He squeezes her gently, nodding. "I'm glad you decided to stay with me... y'know..." He hesitates. "...even after Bikanel." He can feel her shifting slightly at the mention of their fight. Feels himself getting uncomfortable as well. But it's a mistake that he's made and he has to deal with it. A mistake that now seems appropriate to address since they've never really had one of these kinds of talks before. "...I acted no better than Khaled," he admits. "...And you still decided to stay."

She pulls back from him a bit so she can look him in the eye. "Of course I stayed. I wasn't going to run off over something stupid. You were drunk and freaked out because I brought up the whole wedding thing. It was half my fault. Of course I stayed." She shakes her head. "At your worst you're better than him."

He shakes his head in disagreement, swallowing in guilt. "I was only mildly drunk. I should've controlled myself better. I-" He gestures to her legs. "-I gave you _bruises_... _He_ gave you bruises too." He closes his eyes, his grip around her loose. "I really didn't deserve your forgiveness."

She runs her fingers over his cheeks, shaking her head lightly. "You gave me tiny bruises. I've had worse bruises just from Paine pushing me around on the Celsius. Khaled... well he didn't give me tiny bruises. You regret it, even now... but he never did."

His gaze moves to the wall and he's quiet for a moment. He doesn't like that she's rationalizing the situation just because it's him. Just because he's Gippal and he's her baby's daddy and she doesn't want to believe that he has ever behaved wrongly around her. It makes him wonder if she'd done the same thing with Khaled. When she was pregnant and _he_ hit her and she tried to rationalize it.

"I don't get it," he says in a low voice. "You're a strong person, Rikku. Why did you tolerate it?" He turns to glance at her briefly, his fingers slowly curling into his palm. "All that… beating… It's not like you."

She sighs, shaking her head. "He never hurt me until I told him I was pregnant. He was always really sweet... but I think the whole baby thing freaked him out. Just like the wedding thing freaked you out." She shrugs. "I didn't tolerate it, really. I waited until he left the house and I threw some things in my bag and I took off." She looks down, shrugging.

They're quiet for a moment, and he takes a sip from the bottle. "And you came here?"

She nods. "I went to a hotel for about a week, but then I came here, yeah."

He hesitates, staring down at the can in his hand. "What about before that? Before... Pimka." He glances up at her, his voice soft. "Y'know. All those times you came to Djose in the middle of the night. You were with Khaled back then, weren't you?" He not sure if he wants to hear her answer. "...So why'd you come?"

She gives him a tiny half smile. "Because I needed your banter. Because you never disapproved of anything with me, you just tucked me in and teased me when I woke up. I was lonely... and you always made me feel-" She shrugs, pausing for a moment. She thinks it's a little weird to be talking about all this. "You made me feel loved, I guess. And I needed that from time to time."

He returns her half smile. "...So, Khaled didn't make you feel that way?"

She shakes her head no. "Wanted, maybe. Or desired. But not loved." Her grin gets a little bigger.

He sighs in amusement, leaning closer to her. "But how could that be?" He shakes his head. "_I_ didn't even know I... _mujat (loved)_... you then."

"Oui mujat sa mega y vneaht (You loved me like a friend)…" she says softly. "Syopa dryd'c ymm E haatat (Maybe that's all I needed)."

He smiles, kissing her gently. "Too much pizza for you; you're being all cheesy, darling."

She giggles lightly and shrugs. "Alright, alright, I'll shush." She grins and closes her eyes, pressing her face into his neck.

He brushes a few strands of hair out of her face, studying her amused expression. The room is quiet aside from the softening rainfall outside and the sound of their breathing. No stupid Yevonite teenagers. No dropping toolboxes and clicking high heels. No workers downstairs, no interviews to be done, none of Zy's machine failures. At the end of the day, it's just him and Rikku. Just him and Rikku and cheese. Just him and Rikku, cheese, and the baby. And it's not that hard for him to imagine that this is how the rest of his life will be.

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. We had midterms. The action is coming soon. Sorry about all the fluff. Happy Veteran's Day/Remembrance Day!_


	45. Month 8, Week 2, Tuesday, 7:27 AM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 45**_

* * *

Rikku knocks on the bedroom door as she glances down at the clipboard in her hands. "Gip, are you up here? The ships just checked in, they should be here in about an hour..." 

He glances up momentarily as he gives the crib one final shove. It finally slides into place with a thump, and he stands back, hands on his hip in his trademark manner, admiring his work. "Yeah," he calls out, making his way to the door. He opens it with a smile. "It's ready," he says, pointing.

She glances behind him and grins widely. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be up here decorating instead of downstairs working..." she says absently, taking in the sight of the small alterations in the bedroom. Amazed at how it's perfectly natural to see the little crib up here among all their belongings. "I... it's ready," she says, grinning. Sighing heavily because it's just starting to hit her.

He pats her shoulder reassuringly upon seeing her uneasy expression. "There's still the mobiles to hang and getting the dresser." He pecks her on the cheek. "But that can be dealt with later. What have _you_ been doing all morning?"

She hugs him lightly for a moment, still looking around the room. "Getting all of the last minute preparations for the shipments done... All of the stuff that's going back to Bikanel or being delivered is waiting outside; all the rooms are empty for the new stuff..." She walks over to the closet and fishes around until she finds a bag with the baby's bedding in it.

He clasps his hand around her arm, stopping her. "We don't have to do that just yet." He pulls his arm back, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed chuckle. "I kinda wanted to go out tonight and buy some more things for the crib. And then set it up all at once. Do you mind?"

She sighs heavily, putting the bag back inside tenderly. "Is this kind of freaking you out a little, too?"

He looks at her curiously, not really understanding why she seems so apprehensive. "Freaking me out? Our baby's gonna be hella cute." He touches her nose with a smile. "Nothing freaky."

She smiles back. "It'll be cute, for sure. I'm... just seeing the crib all set up, it's a little weird, ya know? We'll get to hold it and see it soon, you know? It's just strange. Good strange." She sighs rustratedly. "Can we let everyone else deal with the shipment and just go shopping _now_? I want to get this done!"

He sighs in amusement. "What's the rush?" He glances at the crib and then at his girlfriend's longing look. He shakes his head and shrugs. "It's an important shipment. I have to supervise." He takes her hand, kissing it softly. "But then we'll go and get you a _big_ cheesecake for being _so_ patient."

She raises an eyebrow and sighs. "Cheesecake sounds really, really good..." she mumbles. She shakes her head and sits lightly at the edge of the bed, still looking at the crib. "But if I eat cheesecake, then I'm going to feel even more round and heavy than I already do. So maybe cheesecake isn't a good idea."

"Hmm..." He places his hand gently over the curve of her abdomen, caressing it slowly. "Maybe the little kid wants cheesecake. I have a feeling I'll be taking you two out for cheesecake more often once it grows teeth."

She sighs. "The little one wants _everything_. Hence why I continually shovel food into my mouth."

He raises his eyebrow, smirking at her as he starts for the door. "Right... _the little one_."

She grins at him, standing up to follow. "That was dangerously close to implying that I'm fat, which I will happily admit I am, because I am..." She pauses to choose the best possible phrase to suit her purposes. "- _with child_. Yes. But not fat."

He touches her chin lightly. "You're rambling, Princess." He kisses her gently – their first kiss of the day. "But if you're so worried about your weight, we can go out and you can watch me eat your share of the cheesecake instead."

"We'll split it, how 'bout that?" She sighs and leans in for another kiss, letting it linger as long as possible.

"Liar," he says when she pulls back. "You'll take the bigger piece."

"I won't, I won't, I promise!" She grins and reaches up to fix his eye patch because it's off center. "Especially if we just go now instead of waiting for hours and hours..."

He leans his head against hers, smiling briefly. "How about we buy two cakes and split that instead? Think you're willing to wait?"

She groans and pushes away from him, walking toward the door as she waves her hands around flippantly. "Fine, fine. I'll wait until the demanding hunks of metal have been satisfied..."

He takes her hand, gently pulling her out of the room. "Come downstairs with me. You can wait and watch."

She shakes her head as they walk briskly down the hallway. "I'm not just going to sit around and watch, I have to do inventory as all of this comes in. Yelina did it last time and she messed everything up... I don't want to have to tear apart a bunch of the rooms again to make sure everything is here when Nhadala finds missing bits and pieces in some random tent and calls here in a fit of confusion..."

He hesitates for a moment. "I guess you could. I can always ask one of the other workers, though."

She shrugs. "I'd rather have something to do instead of sitting around all day. Especially if I have to wait for my cheesecake."

He frowns a little. "I'd rather have you where I can see you."

She frowns back, glancing up at him as they walk down the stairs. "Why? I won't lift anything."

"I know, but --" He stops, looking at her momentarily. "You kinda always find a way to get into a mess anyway."

She stops, too, looking up at him with a grin. "I'll be fine." She sees the doubting look in his eyes, though, and she has to agree with him just a little. "One or two storerooms, that's all I'm asking for. So I feel like I did something... and that way I can show people how to do it right?"

He crosses his arm, leaning on the hallway wall slightly. "But wouldn't you rather look at _me_ instead of a bunch of old boxes?"

"Any day. But unfortunately, the quicker we finish looking at all the junk, the sooner we can get the rest of the stuff for the baby's crib and eat! And then I can look at you all weekend..."

He twists his mouth to the side before throwing his arms down in defeat. "Fine..." He looks up as a familiar group of female workers enters through one of the temple side doors. "But take Yelina with you."

"I will... she needs to learn how to do my job soon enough, anyway, it's never too early for her to start learning..." She waves happily to some of the girls as they walk in.

He turns in the direction of her gaze, watching as they walk in and wave back with excited smiles. None of them making a move to address the fact that he and Rikku were looking a little dazed and goofy with... well, love. They'd been like that recently, especially. And he overheard some of the workers connecting his and Rikku's newly expressed love to the work of a certain coupon book.

But in front of him, as they walk and wave and grin, their faces are completely innocent. Completely casual. He likes it better that way. He doesn't want people knowing too much about him and Rikku. Doesn't want any rumors starting or pressure from friends. Doesn't want to be constantly evaluated for his ability in playing the boyfriend role... or the father role.

This is why, he thinks, he has kept these particular girls for so long. Even though some he's never gotten to know very well and some, strangely, don't even look familiar to him, they always pretend to be completely ignorant of the details of his love life.

Just wait. One day, he thinks. In the far future. When he's a little wiser. When Ruba's a little older. When Rikku's a little less doubtful. And Cid's actually approachable. Maybe then, he'll do something drastic. Something fantastic. Something shiny, finely cut, and 24 carat... Something even _those_ girls can't ignore.

* * *

Gippal catches Zy walking suspiciously toward the back of the temple grounds. Hands clutched close to his chest and his eyes darting all 360 degrees of his surroundings. He tries to be discreet about it, cringing only slightly when he meets Gippal's gaze from the loading area. Afterward, he would, slowly and as casually as he could, return to his post, stuffing whatever was in his hand into his pocket. And the minute Gippal chose to ignore his strange behavior, the man was headed right back again in the direction of the temple.

Gippal's attention is quickly drawn away when he hears a group of workers bickering by the transportation airships. Apparently, some rookie didn't know how to handle the machine properly. Sighing, Gippal heads toward them, his gaze briefly stopping at the temple entrance to see if Rikku had come out yet. Even though he knows it's impossible for her to be finished so soon, he thinks Rikku should have found time to visit him by now at least.

Suddenly, there's a thud. A wave of "_oooohhhs_" sweeps through the air. He follows the direction of the sound only to find that a box labeled FRAGILE in Nhadala's characteristic writing has just been dropped on the floor. His eye narrows and he glares up at the worker standing frozen behind the box.

For a slight second he feels guilty, because he doesn't even recognize the worker's face. Generally, he recognizes virtually everyone he hires – especially if they're situated in Djose. But this guy, bald, lean, and a thick pair of goggles covering his eyes. No wonder; he probably couldn't even see where he was going with the lenses so shaded like that.

"That's coming out of your paycheck," he says, ignoring the fact that he doesn't even know the workers name to locate his records in the first place. He'll ask Rikku.

The worker bows his head apologetically and bends down to lift the box. With an awkward smile, he heads into the temple, walking past Gippal. Shoving him a little.

Gippal clenches his fist, staring after the worker and committing his appearance to memory. The man is young. And young kids have attitude. He doesn't know why he hired him in the first place.

As the rushing sound of another airship approaching is heard, Gippal spots Zy emerging from behind the temple, this time with a goofy smile on his face and his hands buried smugly in the pockets of his pants. It isn't until Gippal sees a shy looking female worker emerge from the back of the temple as well, staring at a rather bright flower between her fingers, that he understands.

* * *

Rikku glances behind her as she exits to the main yard, contemplating the young man with the box in his hand. Another of the few new faces she's seen today. She's never seen this many fresh starters in the temple on a shipment day, and after dealing with them dropping boxes of important parts all morning, she's quite convinced that she never will again. She's made sure that Yelina has documented which pieces of the shipment had come in damaged, and which had been damaged upon delivery.

She spots Gippal looking toward the back of the temple as a bright blue airship hovers above the ground behind him, slowly sinking to the ground as the loading ramp unfolds. She walks toward him as she waves at the workers she knows. She knows the majority of them, and she thinks that's a good thing. Thinks that it makes everything simpler when the people have names and histories and not just payment information.

She stops near Yelina's boyfriend, glancing at the machine he's carting inside. Her nose wrinkles as she notices a hole in the metal. "Did Nhadala send it here like that?" she asks, glancing up at the blue airship as it touches down.

"Some kid was unloading it... said he found it like this. He had one of those puncturing hammers with him, though. A little too eager to start tearing things apart, in my opinion. The other guys made him start sorting the sheet metal for welding. At least he can't mess that up too bad." He rolls his eyes as he pushes the cart toward the front door. "Anywhere special to put this?"

She shrugs. "Take it to number three... Yelina's in there. We're putting all the damaged stuff in there... if you know the kid's name who messed it up, make sure you tell her so she can take it out of his check, alright?"

He nods and salutes as he joins the queue to get inside. She turns around and walks toward Gippal once more, a grin on her face as she approaches him. "Hey bossman... you should tell all these newbies to get the hell out of the way. They can't seem to understand how to take everything to the correct spot. It's messing up my organization."

"Oh yeah?" He smiles when he sees her, refraining from enveloping her into a tight embrace 'cause he feels like he's missed her that much already. "Not everyone knows the ropes like you, Princess." He nods toward Zy. "Take him for instance. I have over 150 records of him messing up storage, assemblies, deliveries and not to mention his weekly incidents that make the temple go _boom_." Gippal shakes his head, shrugging as he reaches out to place a hand on her waist. "But I keep him here anyway... He has a love for machines. Can't deny him or--" He gestures to the young workers. "--_them_ that, y'know?"

"You can for one day," she mumbles as she follows his gaze. "I'd rather get it done right than get it done and spend all day tomorrow worrying over the mess they made." She grins and steps closer to him as the baby kicks. "The little one agrees." With a laugh she presses a kiss to his cheek... glad for a little break, even if she's the one who insisted she did some work today.

He kisses her back, smiling. "Maybe it's saying it's agreeing with _me_." He places his hand over the round bulge of her abdomen, rubbing it gently. "We share this special bond, you see. But if you're so worried then I'll send a few of the workers home." He turns around, gesturing to the workers carrying in the shipment. "Pick whichever you want, Princess, and I'll make sure they don't interfere. I have the power, you know," he says in a smug tone.

She flicks him lightly on the forehead before she looks around the yard. "The bald guy that went inside a minute ago, he sort of shoved me out of the way. The little skinny one with the green goggles..." She considers for a moment, squinting over at three people talking on the bridge. "And the guy in the blue shorts over there. He keeps sneaking out the back door when I ask him to move things."

She sighs as she feels the baby moving about, looking up at him with a funny grin. "It had the hiccups earlier... it does this funny little shudder thing. And it's really squirmy... probably because of all the noise."

He looks at her concernedly. "Maybe you should go inside and rest. I'll call you when everything's finished."

She sighs and reaches up to run her thumb over a spot of grease on his cheek. "Will you come with me? Just for a little bit?"

He raises his eyebrow, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Yeah... you're the only pillow I really like, so if I'm going to rest, you're going to have to be there. So I can get comfortable, you know?" She grins and stands on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

He pulls away from her with a small smirk, but keeps his hands on her waist. "And if I make you wait?"

She whines a little, albeit playfully, and rapidly blinks her eyes. "Please?"

He groans slightly, that pouty face of hers _so annoying_ and yet completely irresistible. He scans the scene of workers and airships and sighs. "Five minutes. Let me just find someone to replace me. You can go up first."

She grins happily and leans up to peck his cheek again. "Thanks, lover." She winks as she takes a step away. "See you soon." With a smile, she walks toward the entrance to the temple, looking back at him with a smirk every few seconds. She thinks that having to wait for cheesecake and shopping is bearable if she can get half an hour of mid-day cuddling time out of him. And she thinks that she definitely earned the smirk on her face, because she convinced him to come up and cuddle without having to make a pro and con list.

She carefully makes her way around the machinery and the lines of workers waiting to take it inside. She thinks that it's a bit more organized now... and there are many more familiar faces taking things inside. She pauses, looking up at the calm sky as a few men haul a large engine to the front of the line, waiting patiently as everyone in front moves to the side so that the men carrying heavy loads can go inside first.

She watches Gippal absently as he looks around the yard and approaches one of the more experienced workers. A smirk on her face once more, she turns away, glancing around the rest of the area as she waits to get inside. She notices Lianna sitting by the old travel agency with stacks of paperwork next to her, inspecting the machines that are now being loaded onto the airship for delivery before signing off on them. The bald man who pushed her out of the way on her way outside is looking at one of the finished machines. Near him, Zy is pacing back and forth in between hauling the finished machines to Lianna's checkpoint, looking just as nervous as he always does on a delivery day.

She nears the entrance to the temple, occasionally laughing at the comments of some of the workers around her. Most of them are excited to get the last of this airship's deliveries inside, because then they can go in and eat all of the pizza Gippal had ordered for lunch. Others are excited because they've heard rumors that they are also being supplied with beer.

"Watch out, Rikku," one of the men behind her says, propping the box he's holding on his knee as he tugs her out of the way. The bald man almost knocks into her a second time as he runs at a sprint through the middle of the line, a familiar determination on his face. She stares after him for a few seconds, confused. The men behind her don't seem to think anything of it, though, as they return to a raucous discussion of pizza and beer. She blinks a few times, walking as the line moves forward, wondering what the man reminded her of… Realizing too late that he reminded her of herself, back when she was fifteen… Back when she still mixed different chemicals together, tossed them one way and ran in the other before she got caught in the fallout…

She sees it only milliseconds before she feels it. Sees the bright blue and orange flash as the machine the bald man had been kneeling in front of bursts into a huge ball of flame and dark chunks of sharp iron. She feels the heat, hotter than any day in Bikanel, hotter than the breath of any fire fiend she's ever come upon. Feels herself being thrown through the air as the nearby temple walls shake and a cacophony of crashing metal meets her ears. Feels the air get knocked out of her lungs as she hits one of the stone walls of the temple. As her arm breaks with a sickening crack and her head bounces off the stone and everything looks a little fuzzy. She instinctively pulls her knees up to protect her belly and lowers her aching head into them as well, crying out as little bits of metal continue to fall from all directions, cutting her arms and her legs.

Everything falls silent, and her ears are ringing from the sounds of the blast. Her back is against the wall, she notices, and she can't see straight. But she can see that there are people around her. The man who was laughing about beer only moments before is shaking not too far from her, shaking and bleeding heavily from a deep gash in his side. A young blonde woman is lying much too still, her bloodied head still leaning on the machine that she had hit.

Rikku slowly sinks onto her right side, her left arm hanging limply over her abdomen. She wants to help them, but she can hardly move her own body. She wants to run over to the previously happy man and hold his hand and tell him he'll be okay, but she can't even crawl. In the distance, she can hear screaming. She tries to slow her breathing, but it only becomes more shallow and rapid as she starts to panic. As blood runs down her face from the gash on her forehead. As she starts to realize that the baby isn't moving around. As everything gets too fuzzy and dark to see, and the screaming too loud for her to handle, and everything goes dark.

* * *

His throat has gone dry. He can't breathe.

His legs clumsily scramble over the fallen bodies, wet and sticky and shuddering out tears from their swollen eyes. Eyes red as the scene around him, saturated with blinding, ravenous fires and puddles of blood that've pooled and splattered the surroundings no less than as if the sky had been raining crimson paint.

A shaky hand snatches out from below him, blunt nails clawing into the exposed skin of his leg, causing him to stumble forward and fall. His shoulder sinks into the sharply torn end of a pipe as the side of his body slams on to the pebbled stone ground. He feels the area warm with his own crimson paint. A painful groan erupts from the depths of his throat, causing every limb in his body to tremble as he shakily pushes himself up. With one swift movement, he seizes the hand on his leg, ripping it from his flesh and thrusting it aside in passionate fury. Worker or no worker. Female or male. Familiar or unfamiliar. He doesn't care. He doesn't judge. The individual had gotten in his way of reaching Rikku, and Gippal doesn't need any more justification than that.

He scrambles forward some more, vision blurred and chest heaving with each throbbing pain in his heart as he locks his gaze on her slumped form. _He can't breathe _as he looks at her. Her body twisted and bloody and buried underneath the clouds of uprooted dust and thick layers of smoke that encircle the explosion site. His mind is numb, his legs dragging across the litter of workers and machines that carpet the temple grounds. Each step no less desperate than the last because it's _all his fault _she was there when the thing went off. It's because _he_ had sent her away. Because _he_ had let her work on this day. Because _he wasn't there_, walking along side her and maybe her body wouldn't be as vulnerable as it was. As sickly and pale as it is. And the baby inside her. _Their baby inside her. _

He can't breathe, but there's a quiver in his body when he collapses by her side. Unfamiliar spills of hot liquid sliding out of the corners of his eyes as he delicately pulls her close to him. Cautiously brushes the hair from her face. His tears mixing with the sweat on her cheeks, and he can only hold her. Hold her like he's never held her before. Hold her like he'll never hold her again.

"Rikku…" He can't hear his own voice amidst the cries and groans. The crackling of the fire that mocks him. "Rikku…" And he manages to slap her face a little. Shake her body a little. Run his thumb over her lips a little. Touch the calm curve of her abdomen a little. And it's only when her eyes start to flutter open that he dares to take in a breath of the death around them.

* * *

The first thing she's aware of is the horrible, sharp pains all over her body. She closes her eyes tightly against the pain as she groans, a deep, slightly broken sound emitting from her throat. She's only vaguely aware of someone slapping her cheek, someone touching her in a gently frenzied manner. The pain is too great for her to notice anything else.

She's moving, and her arm throbs with every shake, but it's enough. Enough to cut through the other pains and make her aware of the warm body that's clinging to her and the wet splashes on her face and the shouting and the voice that's repeating her name over and over again...

Her eyes open slowly, and she thinks that it can't be good if it takes so much effort just to open them. She blinks rapidly as the blood from the gash on her forehead drips into her eyes, bringing stinging dust with it. She can see Gippal, though, and she concentrates on his face as she starts to take in shuddering breaths. The air around them is thick with dark smoke, and she feels a little bit like she's suffocating in it.

"You're crying," she whispers absently, not really contemplating why. She tries to lift her head, but she cries out sharply again as a white hot pain shoots through it, momentarily clouding her vision. She feels him holding her, tight as can be, and she relaxes for a moment, her eyes fluttering dangerously once more.

"The baby," she whispers faintly, not even sure that she's speaking because she can't hear herself amidst the roaring of the bright fires that continually emit the dark smoke, amidst the chaos that is breaking out on the temple grounds around them. "Not moving..." she mutters, groaning as her body starts to shake a little.

His bottom lip trembles at those words, his hands shaky like hers as he slowly curls his fingers around the dirty fabric of her shirt. His fist resting on her abdomen, the will to sink right into it and try to stir some life out of there, and yet, the common sense to know that he must refrain himself from putting any more unnecessary pressure. From making any unnecessary movements.

He doesn't bother wiping his eyes as he removes his fist from her. He slams it hard against the stone ground once. And then again. And then again until his knuckles are smeared in red, filled with small, painful cuts. He wants to rip off his fingers from the frustration, because no matter how hard he clenches his fist, he can't bring anything back to life. Can't reverse the damage that's been done!

So he lets the tears fall. Because that's what you do when you're in defeat.

He tries hesitating for a moment to catch his breath. His frantic and frustrated state eventually dissipating as he intently scans his eye over Rikku's beaten body for any signs of huge, physical trauma. He tries his best to keep himself from going out of control with murderous rage at who ever did this to his Faction; this is not the time for revenge.

"...Where does it hurt?" he asks in a bare whisper.

His tears are scaring her even more, because she's never really seen him cry before. Never seen him so hesitant and angry and upset all at once. She absently answers his question as she tries to stop herself from shaking and slow her quickening breath once more. "Everywhere..." Her vision swims a little, and she closes her eyes tightly. "My head. It hit the wall..."

He immediately glances at her head, the blotchy red trails on her forehead being the only visible signs of damage. He cups her face gently with the palm of his hand, sticky and smeared in a velvety coat of blood and ash. Behind him, the cries of pain have been overwhelmed by the sound of approaching hovers and an overbearing, authoritative voice issuing commands. He doesn't want to leave Rikku's side, but he doesn't want to abandon his entire Faction with whom he has worked with for so long. Workers who have been reliable, and devoted to him, friends and best friends who he deeply cares about. He's their leader… and this is where he has led them. Who knows how many of them have been hurt just like Rikku – or worse. And it feels as if his loyalties between the two – Rikku and his Faction – have finally met the ultimate test.

_She always said I worked too hard…_

He hears a female voice in the distance calling his name. Hears her issue the commands, "…_spread out the blankets, carry the injured carefully, send for more hovers, prepare an infirmary site… inform Nooj…_ Gippal." She is beside him now; Lucil. "Gippal, what happened?"

This time, he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, staring down at Rikku who seems weaker and more exhausted by the second. Eyes barely open as she stares back at him, unable to induce any movement in her limp limbs.

"An explosion," he finally answers bluntly. He doesn't look up as he mentally scans the layout of his temple. Their inventory of explosive devices, and which devices could have caused such damage. None. "It wasn't an accident," he says, his gaze narrowing and fist tightening once more at the realization.

Lucil bends down beside him, touching his wrist as the sound of heavy footsteps grows louder behind them. "Gippal, I need you to let go."

He cringes, glaring at her menacingly. What gave her the right to tell him he couldn't stay by Rikku's side? What gave her the right to come waltzing in like the next savior of Spira? What gave her the right to split his loyalties for him?

She looks at him intently. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

She glances at his beaten state and twists her mouth to the side slightly. "Okay. Then I need you to let go and help the others." She stands up, gesturing to the men behind her, all members of the Youth League. "We need to evacuate everyone from the si—"

"I know _that_."

"—it's too unstable and unsafe."

"_I KNOW._"

He can feel her backing off slightly. Can feel the frown on her face deepening as she crosses her arms in disapproval of his stubborn attitude. But he doesn't like being told what to do. Doesn't like being told he has to _let go_ of something he's worked so hard on maintaining. Someone he's been cherishing. Loving. And now he has to put her in someone else's hands.

"Go," Rikku whispers. "It's okay. I'll be... go, Gip." She wants to smile at him, to encourage him so that he won't feel guilty, but it's too much to even keep her eyes open.

As he looks down at her solemn expression, he squeezes her fingers ever so gently. Hoping she can feel it. Feel his guilt. Feel his regret. And then, hesitantly, he lets go.

They load her onto a blanket, held securely at each end by two men as they make their way back to the crowd of hovers situated at the border of the temple grounds. In the distance he can see local news airships like small flies arriving individually. To the side, a rush of workers from inside the temple running out into the smoke and clutter panicked and screaming in Al Bhed to the poor Youth League members. Behind him, the fires continue to burn and crackle, eating up every last machine they had spent laboriously unloading. And in front of him, Lucil bandages his hand.

"Come," she says, her voice carrying a tone of wisdom and experience. "A leader needs to be strong in times like these."

She leaves him shortly, leaves him to stumble over the dozens of fallen bodies, aimlessly and tiredly and guiltily. Tentatively leaning down and mumbling meaningless words of encouragement and reassurance to those hurt, words that sound empty, fake, and weak. The air around him is heavy and chaotic, but better now that help has arrived and is continuing to arrive. Healers coming soon, medical personnel and reporters… This day won't be forgotten. This event won't be forgotten. Those hurt won't be forgotten. Those responsible won't be forgiven.

He's silent as his gaze falls on a familiar face.

Skin burned and thickened red and black, flesh mutilated and wounds openly exposed for all innocent eyes to see. Clothes drenched in blood, body severed. Lying dead and horrid and frightening. Face pointed to the sky. Aiming high, never willing to give up until one day, today, someone decides to alter this man's fate for him. End his admirable record of explosion survivals. Cause a young woman to bawl endlessly over his still body, her fingers clutching onto what once used to be a bright and vibrant flower. Refusing to place it over his chest. Refusing to wish him a safe passage into the Farplane. Refusing, as Gippal sees it, to let go.

* * *

_Kaboom. :(._


	46. Month 8, Week 2, Tuesday, 1:24 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 46**_

* * *

At first she thinks she's dead. She can't feel anything, and though it's a relief after all of the pain she'd been feeling last time she opened her eyes... it's not comforting to be painless. There are people hovering over her, hands glowing white, and she hopes they're not there to take her to the Farplane. The walls are all clean white, and there's no sign of carnage anywhere in the room. She blinks heavily and glances down. 

She realizes she's not dead when she sees blood and dirt all over her body. Starts to panic a little when the sight of her swollen abdomen brings back all of her fears from before. And she can't feel anything... so even if the baby were moving, she couldn't tell. She starts to look around the room.

"Keep her still, she's waking up," a stern voice orders.

A familiar face appears in her vision as the people with glowing hands continue to flutter about around her. "It'll be okay, Rikku... just stay still, alright? Don't move, just look at me."

She's confused, but she stays still like they said. "Yunie?"

Yuna forces a smile, for her cousin's sake. "You better have a good explanation for being in this mess," she says in a teasing voice, squeezing her hand gently. She turns around to hide her frown as she looks to the doctor. "Will she be alright then?"

"Most likely... once we take care of the damage to her ribs and the internal bleeding, there's just the concussion and superficial injuries to worry about..."

Rikku tries to push herself up. "It wasn't moving..." she mutters absently, her vision rolling again without any of the pain. It makes her nervous. "I hit the wall and it stopped moving..."

Yuna touches the side of her face, brushing the blond bangs from her forehead. "Just rest for now, Rikku. The doctors will look after it and everything will be fine." She casts her eyes downward, forcing another smile. "...You just rest."

Rikku remembers the last time she panicked like this. She doesn't want to remember it because the situation, though not at all the same, is too similar. She could lose so much... and maybe already has. "Look after it? I... I can't rest! My baby, Yunie... is it okay? Just... please. _Something_."

The doctors to her left press down lightly on her shoulder and hip to keep her body stable. "Stay still, Miss Rikku... can we get someone in here with real sedatives? We can't keep her calm on magic for long..."

"W-Wait - um." Yuna hesitates, her arm in mid air where she had raised it to stop the doctor's command. Guiltily, she pulls her arm back to her side, glancing uneasily at Rikku and the room full of medics around her. "I'm quite good with white magic... I can keep her steady for a while. But - um. Can you guys give us a moment alone?"

Rikku glances around the room, trying to be as still as possible so that the medics will leave. The head doctor gives off a hesitant nod.

"I'm going to do a quick round on the other patients. Please be brief, Lady Yuna. I'll be back soon." The team hurries out of the room, down the hall to other rooms filled with new arrivals from Djose.

"Yunie..." she groans, the pain returning full force as the medics leave the room.

Yuna does a quick spell, the painful expression on Rikku's face telling her she needs it desperately. "The... baby… is fine, Rikku." She smiles genuinely this time. "It should be kicking shortly," she says with a small laugh. "So don't worry."

Rikku breathes deeply, looking into her cousin's mismatched eyes for a moment as the pain starts to fade to a bearable point. "It's okay?" A small smile spreads over her lips after a few seconds. "It's okay... my baby's okay."

Yuna's quiet, her hands folding back across her lap as she wraps up the spell. Her gaze is distant, and her voice is strained and low. "...How have you been, Rikku? ...It's been a while since we've spoken..."

Rikku finally notices her cousin's tight expression and her smile fades a little bit with guilt. "... I'm sorry, Yunie. I've been-" she thinks for a moment. "-distracted. A distracted, bad cousin."

"I'm sorry too." Yuna stands up slowly, walking over to the table in the corner of the room. She points to the flower filled vase. "Tidus came by a short moment ago. He brought you these." She touches one of the petals. "He's missed you too. Keeps asking me why we don't keep in touch anymore... If we were mad at each other or something." Yuna frowns, cautiously glancing at her cousin's expression. "...You're not mad at me or anything, right?"

Rikku moves her head to the side, glad that the doctors aren't pinning her down anymore. "Not at all... I've missed you. I just got tangled up in things. And then I got tangled up in Gippal." She smiles again for a short moment before she realizes that he's not there. She tries to push herself up with her good arm, ignoring the now dull throb in her ribcage as she moves. "Where... where's Gippal?"

Yuna rushes over, swiftly pushing her back down on the bed. "Careful, Rikku... Gippal is fine too. Just a few cuts and scrapes." She points to the window, drawing the curtains as she speaks. "He's actually just across the street, talking to the news reporters." Yuna sighs as she stares at the mob. "They've been harassing him the whole morning. I don't even think he's gotten a chance to eat yet."

Rikku stares outside at the mass of people with cameras and microphones. "Someone needs to get him away from them... he was crying," she murmurs absently. She rests her head back on the pillows, closing her eyes. "Yunie... this is bad, isn't it?"

She nods tentatively. "Many of the workers are in critical condition, but most of them got away with minor injuries. Nothing a few dozen potions and sorts won't fix." She clasps her hand around Rikku's again. "Gippal has calmed down quite a bit since the rescue, I heard. Don't worry about him, Rikku. _You're_ the one in bed."

Rikku frowns a bit. "I can't help it." She sighs heavily, squeezing her cousin's hand tightly, because even if she's trying to calm down and even if she's not hurting horribly for the moment... she's still scared. "Thanks Yunie. I want to thank Tidus for the flowers..." She bites her lip a little because the pain in her ribs is a little sharper now that she's moved around.

"You can, but later. He's just gone back to Besaid to pack some of our things." Yuna walks back to her, sitting back in her chair. "We wanted to keep you company – and especially with the baby being born." Yuna grins a little too widely. "We're very excited for you and Gippal."

"We're excited, too," she says, smiling slowly at Yuna. "We were supposed to go shopping to get everything else we needed after work. But I guess that's not happening now..." she mumbles absently.

Yuna pauses for a moment before leaning her elbow on the side of the bed. She rests her head in her palm, turning to Rikku. "Don't worry, you'll be up and around soon enough. And maybe you and I can go together!" she says a bit desperately. "I don't suppose Gippal likes shopping for cute things."

"He does," she says with a tiny grin. "But I want to go with you, too. It'll be fun." She sighs and relaxes. "We have plenty of time... a few more months."

"Just a few more months?" Yuna twitches her mouth to the side, taping her foot on the ground distractedly. She doesn't want to ask it out loud, but the words are jumping on her tongue. She and Rikku have always been together. And now, look how far apart they've grown… "Wh-Why didn't you tell me earlier, Rikku?"

"I... I'm sorry, Yunie... I didn't... I don't know." Rikku stares straight at her uncertainly. "Gippal didn't talk to anyone, either. I guess I just... didn't... think."

Yuna frowns. "It's a baby, Rikku. Did you really think you could hide it forever?" She slowly pulls her arm back and plays with the hem of her shirt. She can feel her fingers trembling as she speaks. "And I find out _here?_" She bites her bottom lip. "You could've _died_, Rikku. And I never would've heard you tell me yourself that you were pregnant."

She blinks for a moment, stunned. "I... Yunie, I would've told you soon. I've just been so-" Rikku takes a deep breath, tearing her eyes away from Yuna as they cloud with tears. "I've been on my own for the first time. And I got so involved in it." She looks at the ceiling. "You and Paine never tried to contact me, either. So this isn't all on me."

Yuna nods. "I know. But I didn't know _how_, Rikku. One minute I hear you're in Bevelle, and then next I hear you've left to who knows where. And then you show up in Djose, and Bikanel. It was like you ran away from us! You couldn't even update us just _once_?"

"For awhile I didn't want to be found. Just like you didn't want to be found when you left Besaid and joined the Gullwings." She pushes herself up again, ignoring the now sharp pain in her ribcage. "If I'd died, you would have been mad at me forever, wouldn't you?"

Yuna sighs, frowning. "It's not about being mad - I just - Well, even when I left Besaid, I didn't leave _you._" She glances downward, wrapping her arms around herself slightly. "We've been through a lot together, and I came to you during that tough time. I knew I could always depend on you. I guess... I thought you'd depend on me too if you were ever in a tough situation."

Rikku slides back down onto her back as a doctor walks swiftly past her open door. "You'd have told Vydran," she murmurs, staring out at the crowd across the street, which is beginning to dissipate. "I can't do this right now, Yunie. Can we fight when I can breathe?" She is taking deep breaths to quell the throbbing in her chest and, now, the rest of her body, because the spell has almost completely worn off and she doesn't think Yuna notices.

With an embarrassed nod, Yuna stands up. "I'm sorry. This isn't the time to - I shouldn't have brought it up." She stares at Rikku's tired expression for a moment, wondering whether or not to cast a spell to relieve some of her pain or just leave. Guiltily, she does a little bit of white magic to keep her wounded areas feeling numb. Then, she pulls her arms back to her side, her voice quiet. "I-I'm going to go find Tidus," she says like a goodbye.

She heads for the door, pausing only slightly to stare once more at her cousin's injured state. Wondering how, in the time they were rejoicing about her survival, their friendship had died somewhere along the way.

* * *

Rikku grins weakly at the nurse as she comes in to check on her vital signs later that afternoon. Since Yuna left, earlier, it's only been doctors and nurses coming in and out. "Do you need more pain medication, dear? It's been an hour and a half already..." 

She shakes her head a bit, sighing heavily. Glad that she can move her head and that her ribs no longer flare with fire every time she shifts. "I'm alright without it, for now," she says, stubbornly rejecting the meds even though her body is protesting a bit, her voice still croaking unappealingly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... how's that arm?" the kindly old woman says, reaching around her to fix her pillows and smooth her blankets.

Rikku shrugs, glancing down at the cast the doctors put it in. She wishes they would have healed it up, too, but she knows that other people have more serious injuries that need attending to. "It's broken," she says, a slight grin on her lips. The old woman laughs as she flips through the records that have been spurting out of little machines next to her bed.

"Very true, that statement..." She glances down at Rikku's abdomen, winking. "And the baby? Anything abnormal?"

Rikku pulls herself up a bit, leaning back heavily on the pillows because her cuts and bruises are still there, and her body is stiff from the healing. "Not really... less active than this morning. But this morning it was way more active than usual."

The old woman nods as she gently checks the medications drips that are attached to various needles in Rikku's uninjured arm. "Alright... well, we're keeping an eye on your charts, but if you need anything, just press the call button." She crosses toward the door.

"Uhm... has the Machine Faction Leader come back in, yet?" Rikku asks hesitantly.

The nurse pauses in the doorjamb, shaking her head with an understanding smile on her face. "Not yet. I'll send him in straight away when I see him, though." Rikku nods and returns to staring up at the spherevision in the corner, watching the same reports on the explosion that have been playing all day.

* * *

He _really_ doesn't want to answer another _fucking_ question. 

The crowd hasn't even thinned yet, and he knows he's been here for hours already. Can feel the rumble in his stomach. The sting in his shoulder as the medication starts to wear off, and he's no damn white mage. With a sigh, he stares beyond the flood of reporters, his eye glazed as he looks at the row of windows in the hospital across the street. Rikku's in one of those. Rikku and his baby are in one of those and he's out here. Rikku's right. He works too hard.

He had checked on them before he left though, thoroughly checked with the physicians to make sure she and the baby were in stable condition before he left. Told Yuna to stay by her side. And even though he knows she's alright, knows she's recovering, he wishes he can be there when she wakes up and tell her he's okay too. Tell her those who aren't okay. Tell her who's now been blamed for the attacks. Tell her who's decided to chip in for the reconstruction of the temple. Tell her the baby's crib is still in perfect condition.

But instead, he's talking to these people. These people with microphones and cameras. And he can't complain, really. He's the Faction leader. That explosion occurred under his watch. He has a duty to those who aren't recovering in a hospital bed. A duty to those he knew and loved and whose faces are now covered by white sheets. A duty to tell what happened, and what action he plans to take.

With a deep breath, he tries to keep himself from getting too emotional. His lips from trembling. His body from sweating. He can't breakdown now. He can't breakdown _now_. Now when he's being tested, being judged. A crucial moment in which all eyes are on him, the Machine Faction leader. Watching him closely, every move that he makes. Seeing if he's truly fit for the job, or if he should just hide in shame for his failure.

* * *

She bites her lip as she tries to remember what was happening just before the explosion. Tries to remember what she saw. The old nurse stands next to her, making sure that the investigator doesn't ask her anything that upsets her too much. Rikku's glad she finally agreed to a little bit more of the pain medication. It's keeping her emotions from running too high, as well as keeping the pain down to a dull ache. 

"There were a lot of new people working, today. I've never seen them before, which... well, it's kind of weird, I've been doing a lot of the interviews for new workers lately. And they can't have come from Bikanel. We stopped hiring new people for the island awhile back." She bites her lip and watches as the man takes notes.

"Were they acting strangely?" he asks, looking up at her, glancing at the bruises and bandages a bit distractedly.

"Yeah. They weren't following procedure. If they were new, they wouldn't have known it well, but there were signs up telling people where to put things. But they were just dropping stuff all over the place, breaking things..." She bites her lip as she glances out into the hallway through the open door.

The man sighs, making more notes. "These signs... were they all written in Al Bhed? Were there any posted in the common language?"

She turns her eyes upon him sharply, confused. "Mostly in Al Bhed. Yevonite workers learn the basics of the language during their training, but there are two master lists in the common language as well. One outside, one inside, both in plain sight. Why does that matter?"

"Just a question, miss."

"It's a primarily Al Bhed organization, and we make sure to give those that don't speak the language the training they need to work just as well as people who do. If the new workers hadn't memorized the phrases they needed yet, they should have been checking the master lists."

The investigator meets her eyes and shrugs. "Miss... I'm just trying to narrow things down. It was just a question."

"Narrow things down? What things? The Machine Faction doesn't discriminate, sir." She's almost glad that Gippal isn't here right now, though she wishes Yuna had stayed.

"I'm just trying to get all of the details, miss. Trying to find a possible reason behind this explosion." The man's voice is uninterested, and that makes Rikku angry.

"Trying to pin this on us, you mean?" she asks, gritting her teeth. The nurse places a hand on her shoulder, and she takes a few deep breathes in an effort to calm herself down. "There was a man standing next to the machine that blew up a few minutes before it happened. He was bald, and he was wearing dark tinted goggles like you'd wear in the desert. But it wasn't at all sunny in Djose today, I don't know what he'd need them for. He ran right before the bomb went off. Narrow it down to him." She holds his gaze angrily until he closes his notebook and stands up, thanking her for her help.

* * *

He sighs quietly in relief as he sees a pair of nurses head his way. He doesn't know how much longer he could've lasted trying to keep a calm face and steady tone with the media. As if they were trying to wear him out to the point of exhaustion. Wear him out until he openly cursed the Yevonite radical groups for their violent schemes and swearing revenge for all those involved. The media would just _love_ to see that kind of reaction from the leader of the biggest Al Bhed organization in Spira. Would just _love_ to scantily announce that the Al Bhed have declared war. Instead, with a polite nod and wave of his hand, he thanks the reporters for coming, and then steps down from the podium. 

"I'm sorry," says one of the nurses, slipping her arm around his torso. "But he needs to get some rest."

He whispers thanks to the nurses, who simply smile back and tell him they're only doing their job. Nevertheless, he's glad to be pulled out of that mess. Glad to get the first break he's gotten since he was carried here by the Youth League's hovers. Glad to finally be able to check up on Rikku and the baby. And maybe swallow a handful of painkillers for his shoulder.

As he nears the hospital, he can hear a few footsteps still trailing behind him and the nurses. Honestly, haven't they asked him enough questions about the explosion already? He already said "no comment" for the majority of them. It was all happening a little too fast and he needed time. Time to rest and think before he opens his mouth and says something he may regret.

"One more question Gippal!" a reporter desperately cries.

Gippal sighs, urging the nurses on to get through the hospital doors already. But it'd be rude to completely ignore the man. With a tired expression, he glances behind him. "I'm sorry. I'll take your questions as soon as—"

"Is it true you're having a baby... with the ex-guardian, Rikku?"

Gippal pauses for a moment before a smile escapes him. "No comment."

* * *

She watches him cross the street followed by a wave of reporters. Watches him pause at the doorway to answer one last question. She's glad she turned the spherevision off, because the reporters' endless questions were starting to make her as exhausted as they were obviously making Gippal. He vanishes into the front doors of the hospital, and suddenly the wave of reporters changes direction. Cameras are pointing into windows from the street. 

She doesn't think much of it, at first, but as they continue to point inside rooms that are occupied by her fellow workers, she feels a little bit uncertain. The uncertainty only strengthens when the cameras freeze on her own window and camera men begin to clamber for the best view for their respective stations.

She hammers on the call button for the nurses, because her windows had been wide open so she could have a view to the podium. She absently hopes that her father isn't watching the news so that he doesn't see how bad she looks before he arrives. A nurse rushes into the room, looking alarmed, but Rikku simply points at the windows. "I'm fine, I just... can you close those, please?" She relaxes as the woman shoos the reporters away, drawing the heavy curtains closed.

* * *

_We will probably be updating once more or so before the holiday, so be on the lookout! We know this chapter is kind of not so exciting after last time, but bear with us. There is more to come... this was a very difficult section to slice up, but it's like a mini-novel all put together! Anyway, Happy Holidays once again, and leave review presents under our tree!!!_


	47. Month 8, Week 2, Tuesday, 4:36 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 47**_

* * *

Gippal pauses to look at the metal doors of the hospital elevators, checking if his hair and face are able to successfully hide the exhaustion he feels inside. He doesn't want Rikku shaking her finger at him, saying things like he should be in bed, or that his health comes before work. She doesn't understand sometimes. Doesn't understand how seriously he takes his job. How he's changed since his early years as the Faction leader. How he wants to show that he can handle the responsibilities that come with being the leader of one of the largest organizations in Spira... and still look good while doing it. 

He pushes a rebellious strand to the side before he resumes his search of Rikku's room. Down the hall, he sees a nurse rush inside one of the rooms, and when he gets close enough, he can hear her voice - Rikku's voice all shy, embarrassed, and worried. It amuses him a little and he pokes his head inside with a playful smirk.

"Hey there, Beautiful." And Ixion, he hopes the _nurse_ doesn't turn around.

She looks up at the doorway and sees his familiar little playful grin. His clothes are still dusty from that morning, and there's gauze wrapped around one of his hands. He looks exhausted, but still more energetic than he'd appeared on the spherevision. She feels relief beyond words.

"Hey, hot stuff." With a tiny smile, she beckons him inside. "What'd you tell them just now? They swarmed my room with cameras." She pauses for only a moment before she gives him a worried look. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything? The doctors said to tell them when you came back so they could look you over properly."

The nurse walks over from the window, pointing at the chair by the door. "Sit down, you need a little rest. How's your shoulder, dear?" She motions at the nurse across the hall and points to Gippal. "The doctor will be in shortly," she says, pulling some fresh gauze out of the drawers by the door. "Let's see that hand, now, shall we?"

He holds out his injured hand as he takes a seat. Lucil had personally wrapped it for him at the makeshift infirmary, just some hours ago. He doesn't feel any different now than he did then. But he notes that he can control his temper a bit better. Can remain composed and maybe even a grin or two if Rikku looks his way. Maybe even laugh and eat and sleep – or maybe that was asking too much.

"I'm not hungry," he says just as his stomach growls in disagreement.

The nurse shakes her head as she grabs a bottle of disinfectant for the cuts on his knuckles. "I'll bring some food in for you as soon as we've got all this taken care of. Did anyone manage to disinfect these, or did you just wrap them up?" Rikku watches the nurse attend to him as she listens to the faint sound of the reporters outside.

"I don't really remember," he says instead of telling her he was too insanely furious to notice. He looks down at his hand. "But it's not that big of a deal, right?" He glances at Rikku. "What were you saying before? About rep-_ahh_-" He glares at the nurse with the disinfectant bottle.

She glares back down at him, though in a good natured way. "Do you _want_ to get ill from an infection? Sit still. There's some glass stuck in these wounds, too... you should have let us take care of you right off before dealing with the media..." The nurse continues about her business, muttering distractedly as she carefully extracts glass and gently applies the disinfectant to the cuts.

Rikku sits up, wincing slightly as she does so. "What'd you tell them before you came inside? They were pointing the cameras into my window."

He makes a face at the wound before turning his attention to her. "What did I tell them?" He pauses for a moment before the same smile returns to his lips. "I told them you were pretty. I guess they didn't believe me."

"Well no one would believe you about that right now," she says, smiling a little too. "Really, though..."

He shrugs. "It's nothing. I didn't answer him."

She shrugs back, waving a little dispiritedly as the doctor comes into the room, as well.

"How're you doing, Rikku? Still have a headache?"

She nods. "I'm really stiff and crampy, but it's ten times better than earlier." She points over at Gippal. "His turn."

The man smiles and watches for a moment as the nurse continues to pull glass and small pieces of metal from the wound. "So... what can I help you with?"

"My workers..." Gippal's face tightens. "Are they alright? Is there anything... I should know about any of them?"

He takes over for the nurse as she bustles off to get a tray of food. "There's still four in critical condition. Dashar is the worst off. Some of the more advanced white mages are trying to remove a bit of shrapnel from his chest without disturbing any of his organs, but it's lodged in an awkward place. The other three were suffering from head trauma... we'll know more once they wake up, if they do. The others that were brought in are in recovery. Cuts and bruises are all some of them have left, others are still receiving blood to replace what they lost. The majority were brought to us very quickly... be thankful for that. There's still some injuries that may have been overlooked, or won't be noticed until the patients can move again, but for the most part, everyone is doing relatively well." The doctor spreads some salve over the wounds on his knuckles before he wraps the fresh gauze around his hand once more.

"What about you, Gip, are you okay?" Rikku asks quietly, glancing worriedly at him.

"Oh I'm fine, completely super." He pulls his hand away as soon as the doctor finishes and walks over to Rikku's side. He puts on a wide grin. "I'm the least to be worried about, really. I haven't even been on a hospital bed." He brushes his fingers along the side of her face before turning back to the doctor. "Can you inform me as soon as my employees wake up?"

The doctor nods and sighs. "And you make sure you tell me if this one here gets a little loopy." He points at Rikku. "I'll have the nurse bring you some painkillers for your shoulder, Gippal. Relax for awhile, alright?" The doctor smiles a bit as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rikku looks up at him with a sigh. "You haven't been on a hospital bed because you won't let them check you to make sure you're okay."

Gippal touches her nose with a smile. He doesn't know why he feels so giddy all of a sudden. Why now, why here. "I think you're getting a little loopy." He raises his arms slightly and turns around. "I'm fine, see? No need to check. Shoulder could be better but otherwise I can start reconstruction of the temple tomorrow morning if I wanted to. _Speaking of which..._" He leans down on the side of the bed to have his gaze on level with hers. "Your Pops contacted me earlier."

She scoots over a little and pats the empty space beside her, because she wants him to lie down and rest, but she wants to be discreet about asking him to do so. "You're not starting tomorrow," she says sternly, holding his gaze. "What'd he want?" she asks, her tone soft.

"Asked if you were alright. Cursed me to the Farplane a couple of times." Gippal sighs, rubbing the back of his neck as he sits on the spot she indicated. "It's the second time you're in danger because of me, y'know. And he's keeping count, I can tell." He rubs at his forehead, closing his eyes momentarily. He lets out a weak laugh. "Some leader I am, yeah?" He glances to the side to look at her. "So anyway, your Pops is apparently loaded and wants to chip in for the reconstruction. Crazy, huh?"

"Not crazy at all," she says, reaching up cautiously with her hand, making sure that none of the needles will pull out if she moves it. She rubs her thumb along his cheek, watching him with concerned eyes. "This isn't your fault, Gippal. You're a great leader. This isn't your fault." Because she thinks he needs to hear that.

"Yeah, try telling that to everyone else. I don't think I'm gonna have much of a Faction when this is all over." He frowns, staring at the ground. "I should've seen this coming."

She breathes deep and tugs lightly on his shirt to try to get him to lie down. "How could you have seen this coming? I never expected anyone to try and blow us up."

He gives her a bit of a look. "The attacks on Bikanel that have been like warning signs for months, the wrecking of our hovers, the faces of workers I'd never met before...! I should've suspected _something_ at least." He stands up, walking to the curtain covered windows, arms folded across his chest. "Lucil took one look and asked me immediately if I thought it was the work of radical groups. She knew just from _one_ look, can you believe it?" he mumbles.

"We all knew something was weird when all the new people were there today. But we couldn't just stop everything because something wasn't right." She leans back against her pillows and watches him standing by the curtains. "If you were Lucil and you'd taken one look at the aftermath of an explosion in a usually calm area, you would have jumped straight to radical groups, too, and you know it. This isn't your fault. It just happened."

It was a typical method of reassurance, he knew. He's heard it many times before and he's not gonna argue with her because he knows she's just trying to do what's best for him. What he needs to hear. So he ignores it.

"How's the baby doing?" he asks instead, taking a peek outside.

"I wouldn't open those if I were you." She closes her eyes and reaches up to rub her forehead.

He closes it. "I talked to the doctors earlier when you were asleep. They said the baby should be fine. Did they tell you anything else?"

"They told me that, too. It's been kicking and moving, but not as much as this morning." She bites her lip a little. "I started getting weird cramps about two hours ago... they think it might just be a result of all the trauma and the healing..." She tries to keep the uncertainty off her face.

He turns around and gives her a teasing grin. "Maybe you're _hungry_ - where is that nurse anyway?" He walks slowly back to her side, leaning his head down, inches from hers. "Sorry I can't take you out for cheesecake, Princess."

Rikku smiles a little bit. "It's okay... I wouldn't be able to keep it down, anyway." She pats the spot next to her once more.

He shakes his head, leaning down to kiss her briefly. "I'm not the one who needs a bed. Besides, I think I may have to go soon. Check on the others, maybe talk to the reporters again." He runs a hand through his hair, groaning a little at the thought. "They keep asking me what I plan to do. _What are you gonna do now, Gippal? What are you gonna do?_" He crosses and uncrosses his arms, pacing around the room.

She's a little quiet when she answers him. "You're going to stay with me because I've been alone all day and I'm starting to get really stressed out." She glances at the door as the nurse opens it slowly. "And you're going to stay with your workers because they need you more than the reporters do. And you're going to eat for the first time today, and you're going to relax."

The nurse raises an eyebrow at her before setting the tray down on her bedside table. "Food and pills. How are you doing, Rikku, do you need anything?"

She sighs. "I could do with some more of the meds, myself."

Gippal looks at her concernedly as the nurse prepares some pills. "You're still hurting a lot? Didn't Yuna help heal some of the pain earlier? I asked her to," he says, grabbing a sandwich off the tray. He nods in thanks to the nurse.

The nurse hands the pills to Gippal rather than Rikku. "Take these now. With food. She's having trouble eating, so I have to give it to her through the IV." The nurse quickly injects some of the meds into her drip bag. "I'll be back to check on you in twenty minutes, you two." She leaves the room with a kind smile.

Rikku shrugs over at Gippal. "She helped for about five minutes after I woke up. We uhm... she left after that." She smiles weakly. "It hurts... but it's not as bad as it was."

He takes a look at the pills before throwing them in his mouth, eating it like candy. "When's Yuna coming back? You should tell her to try something stronger on you. You could handle it."

"I don't think she's coming back," Rikku mumbles. "She said Tidus was going back to Besaid... and then she went to find him."

He unwraps the sandwich, gaze narrowed. "Went to Besaid? I asked her to watch over you. What is she thinking?" He takes a couple of bites. "Don't worry. That nurse'll be back soon." He glances in the direction of the window, wondering if the reporters were still there. "And I'll be here. No more cameras. I've told them everything they need to know anyway."

"Thanks Gip," she says, smiling a little bit. She looks over at the door for a moment. "I'll feel better in a few minutes, this stuff works fast." She's quiet as she watches Gippal eat. "Yuna's mad at me because I didn't tell her about you or the baby."

He pauses in the middle of his bite and looks at her. "She's mad about _that_?" He leans against one of the chairs, thoughtfully chewing. "Just tell her I didn't want people knowing. So it's not your fault." He grabs a juice box, stabbing at the opening with the dainty straw.

"This all happened before they'd gotten to my head and my ribs... so I told her we'd argue about it when I could actually breathe." She nods at the juice box with a grin on her lips. "Can I have a sip?"

He'd _just_ gotten the straw through. With a sigh, he holds it up near her mouth. "You guys'll get over it. You're too close to stay mad at each other for long," he tells her, feeling the weight of the box decrease with every passing second. "Or I can talk to her if you want me to. You're in no shape."

She makes sure to leave him at least half the box of juice. She's grins up at him and rubs her forehead again. "I'll talk to her. She's mad at me for more than just this, you shouldn't have to tell her about all of the other stuff, too." She closes her eyes and yawns a little. "Yummy juice," she mumbles absently.

He shakes the box in his hand, sighing in disappointment. He holds it up to her again. "Here, have the rest." He bends down, his arm resting on the spot she had patted earlier.

"I'll ask the nurse for some when she comes back." Rikku opens her eyes again and looks up at him. "Who's hurt, Gippal? Other than the people the doctor was talking about, I mean?"

He's quiet, his grip on the box suddenly lessening until it's barely held between his fingers. "I don't know exactly... You're the only person I've seen since I came in."

"You didn't see anyone at the temple?" she asks tentatively. "None of the nurses would tell me anything. And I watched your interviews all day and you didn't mention any names..." She takes hold of the juicebox a little bit clumsily with the fingers protruding from the solid cast on her left arm, holding the straw up to her mouth. "I'm just glad you're okay," she mumbles.

He half smiles at her as she quietly drinks. He decides he'll tell her the truth eventually. But not now. He doesn't want to talk about deaths while their baby is still kickin' inside her. While there's a life inside of her. "Just a few scratches. And I still got my eye." He smirks. "I'm fine. _You_ on the other hand, are not allowed to complain when we bring you back home and I force you to stay all day in bed - that's right, _allll day._"

She smiles and puts the juicebox down, holding his gaze. "I have absolutely no problem being forced to stay in bed."

"That's what you say now. I'll hold you to that," he says, brushing his thumb underneath her chin. "Did the doctor say anything about when you'd be discharged?"

"No... not for a few days, probably, though. My concussion was really bad, and it still hurts so I don't know if they got rid of it or if they just did enough so that I won't feel sick every time I move..." She bites her lip. "I'll feel useless when we get home... but that's okay."

He glances away guiltily as she describes her injuries. Every wound, every painful surge in her body is his fault because he should've made her stay inside the temple and rest. Shouldn't have let her near machines when she's carrying their child. "Maybe you should get some sleep. It might feel a little better when you wake up," he suggests, combing back her hair.

She sighs, leaning into his touch as she gets comfortable. "Will you stay? We never got to take that little rest earlier, remember?"

He nods with a soft smile, hesitantly sitting on the edge of her bed. "You take up all my time, you know that?"

She makes space for him to get comfortable as well, because she thinks it's an awfully big bed just for one person. She frowns up at him for a moment, uncertainly. "You... you don't have to. If you have things to do you can go..." She shrugs. "It's just... the doctors want you to rest, too, y'know?"

He chuckles softly. "I don't need rest, I'm hardly even injured. _You_ need rest and painkillers and sleep, not me. I'm fine all over and don't mind you taking up all of my time." He stretches his neck backward, yawning slightly.

"You do too need rest. You just yawned." She pats the pillow next to her and yawns a little, herself.

"It wasn't a sleepy yawn," he says defensively. "Sometimes it just comes out." He points to the pillow. "I don't think the doctors would like it if I'm in your way."

She looks up at him, though she's too tired to be completely exasperated. "You're not. All the wires and things are over here." She wiggles her opposite arm. "See? Not in my way at all. It's not like I'm moving around much or anything, anyway."

"I'm fine, believe me," he says. "I should leave shortly anyway. They're doing huge investigations at the temple and explosion site. I should probably be around." His voice is a little heavier than he likes. "Not to mention I've got to talk with Nhadala about some of the shipments."

She tries to keep the look of slight disappointment off her face by giving him a small smile. "Okay, well... I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow... keep the CommSphere around, will you?"

He sighs. "You don't have to be so sad about it." He glances at the clock on the wall. "Maybe I'll leave tonight, after you've fallen asleep or something. Hmm?" He smiles faintly. "And you won't even miss me. Better?"

She nods, even though she wishes he'd just stay. "Yeah... yeah, that's better." With a sigh, she closes her eyes. "You can leave in ten minutes then, because I'm exhausted," she says, her tone slightly playful.

He laughs, leaning down to kiss her briefly. "_Women._" He starts to pull away. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria for some coffee, do you want anything?"

She pulls him back down for a moment, giving him another kiss before she lets him go. "No... no, I'm okay."

* * *

He wakes up to her sleeping form, quiet and calm on the hospital bed. He guesses he dozed off for a few hours, and that she finally decided to doze off, too. The idea of him leaving for Djose had never really appealed to her, and it was amusing to watch her struggle to stay awake. Perhaps she found him amusing as well, since he also succumbed to the rest she'd been pressing him to take all afternoon.

He pulls back from where he'd laid his head on the side of her bed and stretches his arms, yawning out the leftover feelings of sleep still lingering inside of him. He'd been by her side ever since he first entered the hospital, and he knows that's not exactly a smart move as the Faction leader. Other people were hurt during the explosion as well, he knows that. And the least he can do is pay them a visit.

But somehow, every time he thinks about doing so, a certain image of a certain corpse of a certain man reappears in his mind, and he is forced to laugh hard or grin wide to hide the outrage and disgust and frustration that he feels inside.

Zy was the first to be pronounced dead. Airine second. Ioho third. He didn't tell Rikku about any of them; he could hardly tell himself.

He tries to push the emotions aside, because now is not the time to grieve while there are nearly two dozen more still under intense monitoring at the hospital. He needs to be there for those people too. Unfortunately, he's also due back at the temple early tomorrow morning to talk to some of the investigators.

He stands up, taking the blanket and tucking it gently around his girlfriend's peaceful form. She's a strong girl – he sees it so clearly now. Having looked like Sin chewed her up and spit her back out this morning, and now recovering nicely. He's proud of her, and of the little baby inside that managed to pull through safely as well. He isn't worried about them anymore.

He leaves the room after consulting with the doctor to keep an eye on her state. As he walks down the halls, he scans the names by the door for anyone belonging to his Faction. The first one he spots is already fast asleep, looking quite like Rikku in terms of injuries, and seemingly recovering just as well.

The second one is in surgery. Heart complication, a nurse tells him, and this time he doesn't have to grin wide or laugh hard for Rikku's sake. He confines the name to memory and nods, thanking the nurse for her help.

He's not sure what he's gonna find out about his workers as he continues down the hall, but it doesn't stop him. These workers are his friends, his family. Now chained to their beds with broken bones, scars, and burns while he's up and walking all about. It happened on his watch. On his temple grounds. Visiting them is really the least he can do.

* * *

The first thing she'd noticed when she'd woken up was that Gippal had left. She hadn't been too happy with that, but she supposed it was her own fault for getting her hopes up that he would still be there when she opened her eyes. He had other people to worry about, too, after all. The second thing she'd noticed was that she was hurting. Even with the pain medications, something just didn't feel right. Her body just didn't feel any better than it had that afternoon. In fact, even with the steady drip of pain medication into her veins... it felt worse.

She thinks, now, that she needs to call the nurses in. The cramps in her midsection are becoming more regular. When they'd started that afternoon, they'd been simply annoying... now, they are edging more toward the painful side. They are making her sorer than she already is, and she's not sure that that's a good thing. She presses the call button a few times as the fourth cramping sensation of the hour comes over her. Vaguely, she registers that the baby is moving a bit.

The same nurse that bandaged Gippal's hand and brought him food earlier peaks into the room with a tired smile. "What can I do for you, Rikku? Want some more juice boxes?"

Rikku shakes her head, absently resting her good hand against her abdomen. "No, I just... remember how I was having those cramps in the early afternoon? The doctor said it might be from the stress and the healing and all that?" Her voice is tentative.

The nurse frowns and steps inside the room, leaving the door propped open behind her. "Yes..."

"He told me to tell you if they got worse." Rikku bites her lip. "They're... they're hurting a little now. And I've felt it about four times since I woke up."

"How long ago was that, dear?" The nurse glances through some charts on the machines near her bed, making clicking noises with her tongue.

"About an hour ago."

The nurse looks up sharply, her eyebrow raised in surprise. "Four times in the last hour you said? How painful is it? Dull, achy, sharp?"

Rikku considers for a moment as the last of the pain drifts away. "One just ended... uhm... it's not sharp, but it's not achy, either. It's in between. And it lasted from the time I pressed the button 'til now." Rikku blinks rapidly, her voice a little bit shaky.

The nurse approaches her quickly. "Alright, Rikku, just let me ask you a few questions..." She reaches out and gently presses on the skin above the previously broken ribs. "That hurt?"

"A little tender, yeah..."

She reaches underneath Rikku's body, gently propping her up as she checks her spine. "Have you ever felt these cramps before, Rikku? Were you feeling them this morning before the explosion, or did they start when you first told us about them?"

Rikku tries to stay relaxed as the nurse sets her down and starts gently pressing on her abdomen. "I wasn't feeling them earlier... they started when I told you." She whines as the nurse puts a little too much pressure on her ribs.

"And you've never felt anything similar, sweetie?" the nurse asks, frowning a bit as she presses repeatedly on a particular spot on her belly.

Rikku thinks hard, closing her eyes tightly. She doesn't think she's felt anything similar to this before, she and Gippal would have come straight in if she had because of previous exp-

And then it hits her. Her eyes snap open, automatically fearful. "Yes. Yes. I miscarried about seven months ago. I felt... cramping for an hour or two beforehand, and then there was lots and lots of pain, but... but this is so much slower... and the doctor said the baby was fine!" She pushes herself to a sitting position fearfully, not caring about how much her sore muscles protest. Her hands hover over her belly, suddenly too frightened to touch it. And she wishes Gippal hadn't left. "I'm not... I'm not miscarrying. I can't be. No."

The nurse takes her hand comfortingly, putting on a kind smile as she smoothes her hair back. "No, Rikku, you're too far along for that type of miscarriage to happen again, alright? Don't you panic, now. You need to relax as much as possible, no extra stress. I'm going to go and get the doctor, okay? You might be having false contractions, your body may just be starting to come out of shock and go into defense mechanisms... it could be any number of things. Sit tight while I get the doctor..."

And Rikku stares after her, eyes wide and watery with fear. Because false contractions don't sound like a good thing to her.

* * *

He winces as he hastily presses his palm hard against his shoulder, closing his eye as his head impulsively shoots up and back. He bites his bottom lip fiercely, the pain firing through his entire arm deeper and further into his flesh, pulsing thorough every muscle and tendon along the way. With each throb, the force of the Nashorn's tail slamming into his shoulder is reenacted in his mind. Its sharp claws scraping at his skin as if he were lunch, easily tearing his sleeves and the light armor he has on. He can imagine his stitches opening up again, blood oozing out and making his fingers feel hot and damp as he tries desperately to maintain his consciousness.

The landscape is dark and desolate. The soft sound of water lapping against the Highroad rocks being the only thing of comfort as the Nashorn paces menacingly around his fallen form. Groaning helplessly, he reaches into his pocket with a shaky hand, yelling out in agony as he yanks out his last two grenades. The Nashorn snarls, firmly digging its claws into the stony dirt road.

Gippal leans forward on his knees, pressing the weight of his body against a column of rocks as he struggles to stand up. As he expected, the creature lurched forward, and with one swift movement he tosses both grenades directly into its growling mouth, instantly blowing the fiend into hundreds of tiny pyreflies.

He's almost jealous as he stares at the remnants, floating up and disappearing into the air, quietly and peacefully. He's already back on the ground, gasping for breath, wriggling in pain like a severed sandworm as he continues to clutch onto his shoulder.

He's crying, he knows he is. He can feel the hot liquid walking down his cheeks before veering in a new direction, tracing the edge of his jaw like a healing finger sliding along the border of his face to comfort him. He doesn't know why he let himself get into this mess. Why he hadn't just opted to stay at the inn when he passed it. Why he even stepped foot outside the hospital, no airship, no hover, no ride, no companion and decided to walk his way from Luca to Djose in a night. Now, he can hardly even stand.

He makes a fist with his injured arm and stares up at the clear black sky, dimly lit by tiny stars. That's where he'd seen the last of the Nashorn's essence disappear. Delicately suspended in the air, sparkling with life and then swallowed up in death.

How come _Zy_ didn't die like that?

_Guts bathing in a pool of bright red blood, muscle ripped from bone, face burnt and blasted from his skull…_ Gippal rolls over onto his side, releasing his hand from his shoulder to wrap around his stomach. He vomits violently.

The wretched sound of his pathetic body is the only thing he can hear now; the calm waters seem miles away from where he is. Another messy mouthful erupts from his throat, this time completely emptying him. His body is exhausted as he drags himself over to the rock column. He leans against it with a heavy sigh. His limbs feel numb, his mind wandering, his appearance is disgusting. He's never felt simultaneously relieved… and regretful… for being so far apart from Rikku. Glad his friends can't see him, his employees, Cid, anyone for that matter. He'd get away from his own body if he could.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, his arm dropping instantly when his fingers graze the end of his lips. His shoulder _hurts_, possibly even more than it had when the metal had initially stabbed into his flesh. And yet, even through his cursing and groans, somehow, there is comfort in the pain.

He turns his head to the quiet waters nearby. He got away too easy during the attack on his temple, suffering only an injured shoulder and a few scratches and bruises. _This_ pain, _this_ anguish and torment was meant for him. It was expected. He should be relieved.

But just as his mind is about to drift off into a state of elation, he hears a distant voice. He turns his gaze back to the Djose Highroad, and he notices bright beams of light and shadowing figures wandering and shouting. His hand quickly goes to his pocket, stopping when he realizes he's out of ammunition. Drawing a deep breath, he bites down on his mouth, forcing himself to crawl out of view.

Their voices are muffled and he can barely make out their words, but he doesn't have the strength to be curious. Doesn't have the energy to defend himself if the pair decide to pick a fight with him.

He waits, quietly as he can, Gippal waits for them to pass him by. If they're troublemakers headed to Djose then he'll follow them. He'll summon the last of his strength, take his pocket knife, bury it in their necks and strip them of their potions. Heal himself up and then –

He's unable to finish his thoughts when he realizes they're calling his name. And before he's able to react, the flashlight's beam hits the side of his face. He's been caught.

"Gippal!" one of them shouts, running toward him. He recognizes the man as one of the employees from the inn. He had spoken to him earlier about staying the night. "_Gippal!_" he shouts again from the top of his lungs. "It's Rikku! She's – she's –"

* * *

The kind nurse who has been with her all afternoon is off shift, now... but she's still sitting in the little chair next to Rikku, holding her hand tightly as another contraction ripples through her abdomen. Stronger, more painful now. Enough to make her grit her teeth and groan in pain.

The doctor comes into the room and heads straight toward some charts, looking them over with a practiced eye. "Good, good," he says absently, looking up at Rikku. "Are you relaxing?"

The nurse pats her hand lightly as Rikku stares up at the doctor, her eyes wide. "How do you expect me to relax? Aren't they supposed to be stopping?" she asks, her voice a little desperate.

The nurse stands up and walks to the door. "I'm going to go and call that inn again, see if they know where he is, yet... I'll bring you some juice, Rikku dear."

The doctor smiles kindly as he sits in the chair next to Rikku's bed. "You really need to calm down, Rikku... your child is under enough stress as it is, we don't need to make it worse." She forces herself to take a few deep breathes at those words, wincing as her ribs throb above her lungs. "The medication looks like it's working, at the moment. The contractions have slowed... we might be able to stop the labor. It's just going to take time."

"But they're stronger. There's a longer time in between but they hurt more than they did before." Rikku closes her eyes, her hands shaking a little. She doesn't want to cry, because if she cries she'll feel like she's giving up. But she's scared. Scared because it's too soon, because she's all alone, because no one can seem to find Gippal.

"I know, I know... you need to relax, Rikku. I'm going to give you some more of the sedatives to relax you. So far, we have no reason to believe that we can't stop the labor. We're doing all we can right now, and we're taking things as they come. You're doing a fabulous job. I know you're hurting, and you're exhausted... and I know you're scared. And that's okay. But you need to calm down." He sighs and turns his back to her as he injects more medications into her IV.

"I'm surprised I haven't overdosed with all of the stuff I've been shot up with today," she grumbles, rubbing her temples as she breathes deeply.

The doctor chuckles lightly and looks down at her once more. "I'll be back soon to check on you. If you aren't relaxing, then I might have to drug you to sleep. And I don't want to do that. So calm down." He leaves the room with a sigh as she buries her face in her hands.

The nurse comes back in a few moments later, a tray in her hands with a variety of juice boxes, a bucket of ice, and a wet washcloth on it. She sets it down on Rikku's bedside table and picks up the washcloth, fussily running it over Rikku's forehead and cheeks. "They got in touch with your father... he's setting out soon, said he should be here in about four hours." She smiles comfortingly at Rikku as frightened tears threaten to spill over on her cheeks. "The inn says that Gippal is on his way back, he'll be here soon, okay?"

* * *

He lunges forward from the hover the moment they reach the stairway and Luca comes into view. He chugs down the last of the potions the innkeeper had given to him, hurling the empty bottles aside one by one as he races down the steps three by three without a second thought. He can feel his body shaking, his nails digging into the skin of his palm as he tightens his fists in an attempt to keep himself from being thrown into a state of panic.

Overhead, the sun hasn't made its appearance yet, only the soft peach sky tells him that it's just nearly dawn. Still early in the day. Still _early_ in the _fucking_ day, doesn't the baby know that? _Doesn't it know, can't it tell, can't they stop it?_ He can't stop himself from thinking as he scrambles through the white stone streets of Luca.

He runs with all his might, injuries long forgotten and replaced with a bomb of anxiety exploding in his mind and making it hard for him to maintain his composure. He doesn't think he can handle it – he _really_ knows he can't handle it if something goes wrong. If he has to look up at the sky again tonight, and think of pyreflies.

He nearly crashes into the hospital's entrance doors when they don't open fast enough for him, using his own arms to shove them open. He growls when a sharp pain rips through his injured shoulder, catching the attention of an attendant at the information desk. She barks at him for running in the halls but he doesn't care 'cause _she's_ not the one popping out into the world too early.

He pushes himself with all his might as he focuses on the door to Rikku's room. His lungs bursting, his legs burning, his heart thundering as he wrenches the door open and pants heavily. He had run non-stop from one end of Luca to the other, but one look at his girlfriend's frightened face and he wishes he'd gotten here sooner.

* * *

_We hope everyone had excellent holidays! Thanks for the review presents, there were more of them than usual for the last chapter! Let us know what you think about this one._


	48. Month 8, Week 2, Wednesday, 5:39 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 48**_

* * *

She's pale, a little sweaty, and the bruises on her face haven't faded. There are tearstains running down her cheeks, and she releases her tight grip on a rolled up washcloth, the substitute for the nurse's hand. She looks up at him, her expression a mixture of relief and a glare, and her fear is momentarily replaced by a boiling anger. "You left." 

She says it like it was _his leave_ that made the baby in a hurry to come out and chase after him. But he had already told her earlier that he'd leave as soon as she fell asleep... He lets that argument slide for now; it's not the time to fight about such things. He walks over to her, grabbing her hand and hastily kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry," he says breathlessly.

She doesn't even care if he notices that her hands are shaking as fresh tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. "You shouldn't've gone. I'm here and all your workers are here. There's nothing but an empty temple in Djose right now, everyone who needs you is _here_," she whispers, biting on her lip. "And they called you and couldn't find you... do you even realize how worried I was?" She doesn't think she needs to specify that she was worried about him and the baby. She also doesn't think that she needs to point out that she shouldn't have had to worry about him.

He stares at her for a moment. "Can we talk about this later?" He glances toward her abdomen, and then at the doctor by the monitor. "We need to focus on the baby."

She bites her lip to keep her angry response in and just nods, closing her eyes. Keeping quiet for the moment as she looks at him. She notices bloodstains on his shirt, the way he's got his arm leaning against his body so it won't move too much... realizes that his shoulder was injured a bit more seriously than he'd told her yesterday. "You need to let someone look at your arm, Gippal."

The doctor steps over to him and motions to the chair behind him, dragging another one over from the side of the room. "Well, the good news is that the drugs are working well enough to slow down the labor..." He glances at Rikku as she bites her lip again. "Unfortunately, Rikku's water broke a little while ago, and we really don't have a choice but to let things progress. We've got enough time to give Rikku some medication that will help the baby's lungs mature more quickly, but…"

Gippal doesn't sit down, tightening his grip around Rikku's hands instead. "So it's gonna be born, today? _Today?_" He tries to keep himself from overreacting, from grabbing the doctor by the collar in fury. For Rikku's sake, at least. The birth of his first child... It's supposed to be a happy day, isn't it?

He loosens his grip on her fingers, squeezing them gently instead in reassurance. "Please do your best to help us," he says.

The doctor nods and watches them for a moment before moving to the door. "We will. We're going to do everything we can." He nods as he steps out into the hall. "I'll send someone in soon to take a look at your shoulder, Gippal." He closes the door gently behind him.

Rikku stares at the opposite wall, breathing deeply once again. She'd already known, of course. Already felt the panic set in when she'd felt gushes of fluid running down her legs. They'd already explained what could go wrong. But it doesn't make it any less stressful.

Gippal groans as he turns his head to look at his shoulder. Even with the supplies he'd been given at the inn, it still looks a mess. He tries moving it a bit, biting back a sharp gasp when it suddenly becomes painful. It probably wouldn't hurt to follow the doctor's orders this time. He turns his attention back to Rikku, her silence worrying him a little. So he rubs his thumb subtly over the back of her hand, because he's not really sure what to tell her - how to tell her confidently that everything'll be alright.

She glances over at him, catching his eyes after a few moments. "I'm sorry I got mad," she whispers, biting her lip again because he looks like hell, and she feels like hell, and this is not at all how she'd imagined her child's day of birth.

He sighs, glancing away. He hates it when they have to apologize. It's not like things every really get forgiven and forgotten no matter how much they may want it to be. "I'm sorry too, for not being here when this all began." He releases her hand to touch her face lightly. "I'm not going anywhere now, so don't worry."

She nods and leans into his touch for a moment, catching his gaze. "They... they said they've delivered babies this early before. They said it's possible." She hates that her voice sounds uncertain.

_Possible_. "Yeah, don't worry. They'll take good care of you and the baby." He smiles, trying to lighten the mood. "We're not exactly your everyday couple."

She gives him a weak grin back before it fades and she stares at the ceiling. "Guess not." She shakes her head as she watches the clock in the corner. "I don't care what kind of care they give me, as long as the baby's okay..."

"It will be," he tells her, his tone more confident now. He almost forgets he has nothing to support his words. "Have they said anything about it being a boy or a girl yet?"

She turns her head to look at him once more, absently reaching for her little rolled up washcloth. "No... they just said they hoped we had names picked out..." She points over at the bedside table. "May I have a piece of ice, please?"

He pauses before reaching for the bucket, the fact that she'd brushed off the topic of their child's name so quickly hurting him a little inside. He holds up the ice to her. "Are you alright?" he asks, the question sounding stupid the moment it left his mouth.

She takes the piece and sucks on it for a moment, thinking about his question. "I'm just really tired..." she says, knowing that that sounds stupid. "And I'm really scared, too." Absently, she refolds and rerolls the little washcloth. "What about you? Are you alright?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'm alright." He smiles, chuckling softly. "Not scared. More like, anxious." He rubs the back of his neck, letting his gaze wander around the room to take it all in. "This is the moment we've been waiting for, right?" He wishes his voice sounded more excited.

"Yeah, I just wish it were... happening in about two months, that's all." She groans as she feels the contraction starting again, her entire sore midsection feeling like its on fire, her ribs starting to ache. She grips the washcloth tightly, breathing deeply. "We... liked 'Ruba'? Right? For a girl?"

"Are you alright?" He rests his hand over her and the cloth, offering her his support if she needs it. He'd heard many stories of guys and their wives nearly breaking off their hand during the delivery but he doesn't mind. Doesn't mind it at all if he's able to do something to help her. "Any name... any name you want."

She lets go as she breathes, taking his hand instead, careful not to tug on it so she won't hurt his shoulder. Thanks him with an appreciative glance. She doesn't try to talk again until it subsides, and she relaxes once more, releasing the pressure on his hand, but not letting it go. "Contraction thingie," she mumbles, blinking a little to clear her head. "Happens every... eight minutes, about. It'll keep getting sooner and sooner, they said..." She gives him a tiny smile. "I want you to like the name, too." And she thinks it's more comfortable to talk about names rather than what could happen.

He smiles. Just the fact that he's able to hold her hand and discuss baby names at a moment like this makes his entire run back here completely worthwhile. "Don't worry, I will."

She leans her head back and looks at him, smiling tiredly back. "I like Ruba, then. But I can't think of any for a boy."

"Maybe when you see the baby's face a name will hit you," he suggests, looking up when the doctor enters back into the room. "But a strong Al Bhed name," he quietly adds.

She nods absently, looking up at the doctor for a moment. Relieved as he moves toward Gippal instead of her charts, because that means that nothing else has gone wrong.

"Alright... are you going to let me do what I can, this time, or do you like the pain?" the doctor asks kindly.

Gippal takes a step back, giving the doctor an uneasy look. "It doesn't hurt. Isn't she the one you're supposed to be focusing on?"

The doctor glances over at Rikku and then back to Gippal. "She's doing just fine."

He releases her hand hesitantly, making his way to the doctor. "I'm fine too," he mumbles. He turns his body to face the doctor, but his gaze doesn't leave Rikku's face. He doesn't feel comfortable taking away the medical attention from her. He frowns with a sigh. "Can you just hurry?"

The doctor nods. "Let's see if you popped those stitches, shall we?"

* * *

She thinks that this is what being crushed under heavy machinery would feel like. Feeling like her eyes are going to pop out of the sockets from the pressure, from trying not to make too much noise because that's a little embarrassing. Seeing stars because she's keeping her eyes shut so tight that it adds a little more pain to what is already quite unbearable. She's trying not to hold onto his hand so hard, but she can't help it. 

The nurse at her bedside smiles wide as she collapses back to rest the moment it's over. "I think you're ready to start pushing, Rikku, I'm going to go and get everyone rounded up." Rikku groans as she closes her eyes – the drugs that slowed down the labor had only made it harder for her to endure. Much more drawn out than it would have been. Much stronger. Much more difficult, she thinks, than such a small baby would normally demand.

Gippal's head jerks up as the nurse heads out the door, and he turns to Rikku with wide eyes. "It's time?" he blurts out. "You're gonna push and it's gonna come out -- it's _that_ time?"

She groans and nods, her eyelids feeling heavy as anchors. "Yeah... it's that time. I don't know how much longer I can do this..."

He shakes his head, trying his best to offer a smile. Trying his best to make her forget about the odds against their child. The physical pain is already breaking her down; she doesn't need her emotional anxiety to resurface as well. "You can do it, and it'll be over before you know it," he tells her reassuringly. "And I'm gonna be here with you the whole way so... so go the whole way, okay?"

"It hurts," she whispers. "I don't... I'll try." She looks up at his smile and weakly rubs his hand where she's been gripping it so tightly. "I really don't want to do this, Gippal."

He's quiet for a moment, as if to let her hear her own words. "Yes you do," he tells her quietly. "Maybe not at this moment, but you do." He grabs the bucket of ice behind him. "C'mon. You never used to be the think-before-you-act type. Don't start now."

She takes a piece of ice and shoves it in her mouth, thinking anyway about how she still feels like a mess from the explosion, still bruised and battered... allowing herself one more moment too dwell on her wish that this would have happened differently. "Okay... okay." She breathes deeply as she sucks on the remainder of the ice. "We're gonna have a baby in a little while. We're gonna do this."

He nods, leaning down and combing her hair away from her forehead. She's a sweaty mess, with bloodshot eyes and an iron grip. It makes him amused as he thinks this is what it means to be female.

"We're gonna be parents." He pauses. "Cool parents. Just as soon as it comes out. It'll be the luckiest baby in Spira... Just wait."

* * *

Hope. _Ruba_. 

That's what he felt when he watched the little girl being taken away into intensive care, drowning in the massive pink blanket they wrapped her in. The doctors didn't tell him or Rikku anything when the first desperate gasps came out of the child's thin mouth. Its small hands and feet waving in the air, no more than the width of his thumb. It was so _tiny_, and so _alive_, and he was ashamed for ever doubting even for the slightest second that the kid wouldn't be able to pull through. He was so proud of her. _So proud_.

_"That's my baby,"_ he would tell them. _"That's my baby and just look at her! Look at her!"_ He didn't know how to express his overwhelming joy. How to suppress his urge to brag to the entire world – _"…newspapers, reporters, just look at us now!"_ – that he had a baby – _so beautiful a baby_ – who proved the instant she was born that she was a natural fighter.

The whole experience made him a little too confident, more than was considered healthy for a father of a premature baby. She was still under intense monitoring, after all, and her lungs were dangerously underdeveloped, but there was hope. There was _ruba_. And he loved her. He loved her just like that.

As he makes his way back to Rikku's room, he can still feel the faint squeeze of her fingers on his own. That little touch of reassurance that said _"Hi Daddy"_ or _"I'm okay, Daddy"_. He couldn't let his finger touch anything else after that moment. He wants to save it and share it with Rikku. He wants to take his finger and trace it along the side of Rikku's face when he sees her. So she can feel _"I'm okay, Mommy"_ too.

* * *

She's still groggy and exhausted when she wakes up to find that her father is sitting next to her bed. She scans the room, feeling a little bit stupid as she looks for one of those little portable cribs. Stupid, because there is no possible way that such a tiny little baby would be out of the doctor's sight. Feeling both a bit relieved and a bit scared that Gippal isn't back yet. 

She opens her mouth, but Cid squeezes her hand before she can speak. "Don't start askin' questions now, 'cause I don't know. Haven't seen that boy of yours, yet. Just the doctors, and they say they're not the ones you've been dealin' with, they don't know much."

"But... Ruba? Is she... Vydran, she was so quiet when she cried." He gives her a weak grin. "Nothing? No one's said anything?"

"Not a thing, my girl, except those two doctors came in and fixed your ribs and your head up better. And got rid of a lot of those nasty cuts you had all over the place... said they couldn't heal you up too much before, coulda caused problems for the baby." He squeezes her hand again lightly as she bites her lip worriedly.

She's never seen a more beautiful, fragile baby in her life. Never felt so much for someone she's never even laid eyes on before. And as she'd squirmed around, waving her miniscule hands and feet around in the air, she'd felt a bubble of happiness because she'd felt those little hands and feet squirming around inside her. A bubble of happiness that had turned into a bubble of fear the minute she'd started crying, a breathy, gasping sound. A bubble of guilt, because if Rikku had just been strong enough, if she hadn't waited so long to tell the doctors about the contractions as they started to get stronger... Ruba would be filling the blanket that looked massive in comparison to her tiny body. Would be crying loud enough to fill the room. Because even though her little cries were enough to bring tears of joy to Rikku's eyes, the tears also carried traces of terror and guilt.

She couldn't help but feel as if she'd failed that beautiful little baby, already. So she bites her lip even harder to keep back the tears that are forming once more, happy and sad all at the same time, as her father strokes the back of her hand comfortingly.

The door opens and her head shoots up quickly. She feels a tiny bit of relief automatically when she sees the smile on Gippal's face, and she anxiously reaches up to wipe at her eyes as the tears spill over. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

He nods, quickly moving to her side, anxious to help get those tears off her face because there's certainly no need for them. "She's fine, the doc-" He flinches suddenly at the sight of her father. "C-Cid?"

Cid stands up slowly, looking gruff as always, and debates for a moment before holding out his hand. "Congratulations, son. I hear you've got a little girl now, too."

Gippal takes it hesitantly, a feeling of comfort and reassurance settling in once he feels Cid's firm grip. "I'll take good care of her... Pops."

As much as Rikku doesn't want to end the first bonding moment she thinks Gippal and her father have ever had, she's a little desperate for news about the baby. "She's really okay?"

Gippal turns over to look at her, releasing his hand. He reaches out and gives her the touch on the cheek he'd been saving for her. "They're still monitoring her, but she should be fine. She'll pull through." He grins. "You should see her. She's a little fighter."

After all of this worry, the smile on her face feels really unnatural, but she can't hold it back. And she can't stop crying either. She squeezes her father's hand and beams up at Gippal, laughing a little through her tears. "She's gonna be okay... is she breathing alright? Did she open her eyes at all? Did you get to hold her? When can I see her?"

"When the doctors say you're allowed to walk," he tells her, understanding the frustration she must feel from being unable to see Ruba. And yet, he can't deny the childish excitement he feels for being the first one between them to get to closely observe their baby. "Her breathing... they're monitoring it... but I think it's fine. Really Rikku, that girl is a fighter. She's so tiny but she's _strong_, y'know? She'll be fine, I know it," he beams. "She'll be fine."

Rikku reaches up for his hand, still smiling wide. "She's the tiniest little thing I've ever seen... but she's... she's perfect." Cid smiles a little before walking to the door, giving them some time to themselves. Rikku grins back at him, a silent thank you.

Gippal pulls up a chair to her bed, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb as he speaks. "She's so little, but I'm really glad." He brings her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm really glad she's ours."

She sighs heavily, the first happy sigh she's sighed in what feels like weeks. "Ours... she's all ours." She squeezes his hand tightly, grinning once again. "I love her so much... I can't wait to see her. Did you get to hold her? Or... or touch her?"

He nods, then shakes his head after a moment. "They wouldn't let me hold her yet. But I got to touch her little hands." He makes a gesture with his fingers. "She squeezed right here. I wish you could've felt it. She's so little, but you'd be surprised at her strength."

She laughs excitedly, watching him and taking in his appearance. "I wish I could've felt it, too..." With a slightly tired grin, she props herself up into a sitting position, glad that she can move once again without her entire body erupting in pain. "Was she squirming? Did they have to hook her up to any machines?" She shakes her head a little bit, brushing her hair away from her face, hoping she'll be able to wash it soon. "I need to stop asking questions..."

"Ah, don't worry about it." He leans back in his chair, his fingers resting against his chin. "She's having a lot of trouble breathing, but that's expected 'cause she's small you know? They've got her hooked up to this big machine thing that's supposed to help support her lungs - but I'm sure she won't need it for long." He grins suddenly. "...she's got your nose. Not a lot of people can see it, but I can."

She smiles brightly at him, feeling her worries drowning momentarily in her excitement. Trying to recall her facial features from the small glance she'd gotten before they'd taken Ruba away. Rikku watches him for a moment, the slightly dazed look on his face making her smile a little more. "I can't wait to see her," she says softly, glancing at the clock on the wall. "How long were you with her? Vydran said I'd been asleep for awhile... did the doctors kick you out? Does she _really_ have my nose?"

He chuckles softly. "You gotta stop asking so many questions at once. You'll see her soon enough." He reaches behind her head, to smooth her hair down and frame her face. "But first, you gotta rest."

She sighs heavily in exasperation, impatient. "Fine, fine... try to get the doctors to clear me to get up, soon, will you?" She grins as she relaxes a little, glancing up at him.

He nods. "Just don't hog her though." He sighs, glancing toward the direction of the window. "I won't be able to see her for much of today. I've already cancelled all work at the temple for this week, but there's still some stuff that needs to be settled..." He's quiet for a moment as he stares at a blank spot on the bed. With a deep breath, he forces his head up and glances down at her with a sheepish grin. "It's been a hectic couple of days, hasn't it?"

''Yeah,'' she says softly, reaching gently for his fingers, giving them a squeeze. ''Too hectic. Just do me a favor, okay?'' She gives him one of those sweet smiles that she tries to reserve just for him, absently running her fingers over his palm. ''Don't stay with the reporters all day, again. Let someone else handle it if you can. There's still people in surgery and recovering and stuff... and if something goes wr-'' She stops, shrugging. ''If Ruba needs us I'd rather you were nearby. And if anyone in here needs you, I'd rather you were nearby, too. The media will understand... you've got a crisis and a new baby to worry about, you shouldn't have to juggle their questioning.''

He turns his head to look at her, the soft expression in her eyes strengthening her words of concern. He smiles. He hadn't said anything in particular, and he's been trying his absolute best to keep his worries to himself. Yet, she somehow managed to tell him exactly what he needed to hear. Managed to make him realize something he couldn't quite sort out on his own until now.

He leans down and kisses her deeply, gently holding her cheek in his palms to control her surprise. He can't help it. He's never had a woman so effortlessly sort out the thoughts and worries in his mind without him ever even expressing them. Never felt so fortunate as he does now for having her by his side to keep him focused on what really matters in his life. "Dryhg oui (_Thank you_)," he whispers breathily, pressing his head against hers. He glances into her eyes, the still surprised look in them making sigh in amusement. "Cunno _(Sorry)_," he says sheepishly, pulling away.

She grins and cocks her head to the side, grinning a little shyly back. "Ed'c ugyo. Oui'na famlusa (I_t's okay. You're welcome)_." She reaches up and brushes his rather messy hair out of his eyes, tracing her fingertips down his jawline, resting two on his lips for a moment. "E muja oui..._(I love you)_" She gazes at him for a moment longer before she looks to the side, her cheeks a little bit flushed. "So, how's your shoulder?"

He shrugs slightly. "It's fine. Hurts a little when I move it too much but it'll heal up soon." He smiles at her. "And then I can pick up Ruba and swing her around a little. Babies like that sorta thing, yeah?"

She smiles back. "Yeah." She touches his shoulder lightly, feeling the heat of his skin through the fabric of his shirt. She frowns a bit. "But she's so little I doubt we'll be able to pick her up anytime soon... let alone swing her around."

He shakes his head. "I meant, when we can bring her home. Y'know, when she's better, I'm better, you're better. And the temple's better." He glances up thoughtfully. "In just a few weeks probably."

She nods, sighing heavily. "I want to clean the temple up before she comes home. When they took me away... I don't it to be that way when she gets there. I want it to be good old Djose... cold, rainy, and homey. Just like always."

He makes a face. "Cold? Why didn't you tell me that before?" He sighs, folding his arms across his chest. "I should install better heating for the temple."

She grins again. "Outside. Not inside. It hasn't been cold inside since we had that fight about me being cold. You always made sure it was the perfect temperature, after that."

He nods humbly in agreement. "But... kids are sensitive to temperature aren't they? We should buy her some sweaters tomorrow. And maybe a few more blankets too." He scratches the back of his head with a small groan. "Babies need a lot of care, don't they?"

"Yeah... they do. But I think we can handle it." She closes her eyes. "We haven't been shopping in Luca, yet. Maybe we'll find some good stuff for her. And now that we know she's a girl... we can get her girly stuff so she won't turn out to be a tomboy like me."

He raises his eyebrow. "Tomboy?" With a smirk, he bends his head down toward her. "Sorry, Princess. You're too sexy to be a tomboy."

"Sexy with bags under my eyes and nasty hair?" She laughs, shaking her head. She gives him a grateful smile for the familiar teasing.

"Yeah well, some days you're sexier than others." He shrugs with a daring smile.

She grins and shakes her head at him. She sighs in amusement before she glances at the door. Her father is sitting across the hall, looking a little bit out of place with the nurses rushing around from room to room. "Could you do something for me? If the doctors will let you in... could you take Vydran to see Ruba? I think he'd like that."

He slowly turns toward the door, following her gaze. A sudden feeling of discomfort sweeps down his back and he grimaces. "Are you sure you don't want to take him there yourself when you get better?"

She shrugs, biting her lip a little. "Well, yeah... but I don't know when that will be. And I don't know how long he can stay..." She shakes her head and reclines on her pillows, adjusting her blankets. "If you don't want to, it's okay."

He sighs in amusement. "See?" He shakes his head with a groan. "Now I _have_ to take him."

She shakes her head earnestly, grinning a little bit. "No you don't! I wasn't trying to guilt you or anything, I just... well, I thought it would be a good idea?"

He ruffles her hair slightly. "It's okay. He came all the way down here to see his daughter and grand-daughter." With a shake of his head, he leans down close to her ear, frowning. "I don't think he wanted to see his daughter's boyfriend though."

She raises her eyebrows skeptically at him. "His grand-daughter's father, too, remember. Whom he talked with yesterday about helping with temple repairs. I think he wanted to see all of us." She kisses him lightly to get the frown off his face. "But you don't have to take him if you don't wanna. Just a suggestion, I promise."

He sighs heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll do it... Can't really avoid him forever, right?" He unfolds his arms bending his head to the side in slight embarassment. "But whenever I'm around him I..." He glances quickly at the door just in case Cid is able to read his lips. "It's like... It's like he only likes me because of you, y'know?"

She nods, glancing at the door as well. "Yeah... but you're only really ever around him when you're with me. So maybe that's why it seems that way."

He almost glares at her. "What are you suggesting..."

"That you talk to him without me around for a little bit so you don't think that he only likes you 'cause of me. He always used to call Brother 'good-for-nothing', y'know. Asked him why he couldn't be more like you. He likes what you've done for our people, all on your own. You never asked anyone for help, really, you just did it and made your ideas successful." She shrugs, grinning a bit crookedly. "And you've got things in common with him. You're two of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

He smiles, amused. "I don't know if I believe you, Princess. Cid... admire me? Maybe he did when we never hooked up. But do you think he still feels the same way now?" He takes a deep breath, glancing up. He hesitates for a moment. "I know I worry a little too much sometimes about how he thinks of me but... he's..." He lowers his gaze, half frowning, half trying to hold a smile as he stares blankly at the wall. "Well _my_ old man never thought of me as anything more than a brat, y'know..."

"What do you mean? Vydran thinks I'm a brat, too... that's normal, isn't it?" she asks casually, carefully watching his face. His expression is uncertain, and it makes her a little bit worried. "It's not bad to worry about how he thinks of you, Gippal."

He gives her a bit of a smile, shifting his body slightly. "It's not the same type of '_brat_,' Rikku. Cid's different." He pauses, trying to keep the hint of jealousy from leaking into his voice. "He's a good father to you and Brother."

She's quiet for a moment, just looking at him. Thinking about that barely there edge in his voice. She glances over at her father, who is now chatting with one of the family members of an injured Faction worker in the hallway. And even if Cid was a slightly unorthodox parent, she can't deny what Gippal said, that he's a good father. He'd done the best he could, raising two children by himself in the middle of a desert full of exiles. She was proud to say that Cid was her father... he was a good example, and he'd never done wrong by her.

And she thinks that maybe that's what Gippal is getting at. That maybe that's why there's a bit of an edge in his voice. "And your dad wasn't." It's a statement, not a question. Because even though she wants to know more, she doesn't want to push him to tell her.

His fingers curl inward slowly, his nails barely grazing the skin of his palm before he suddenly relaxes his hand and turns his head to the window. The pale green curtains block the view outside effectively, and so all he sees is the glow of the sunlight trying to burn through the fabric. Bright, bright beams that seem so promising, but never make it through.

When he turns around to face her again, there's a bit of a forced smile on his face. There's been enough heartache and sadness recently. He doesn't want to bring in any more. "That's in the past now. There's no use discussing it really."

She's not sure what he's so afraid of. He's avoided her father as much as possible, and she's always thought it was because he was afraid that Cid wouldn't like him. Now, though, she thinks it runs a little bit deeper than that. Thinks that maybe he's afraid that Cid _will_ like him, even when his own father couldn't.

She blinks up at him for a moment before sighing heavily. "Okay." She reaches for his hand and squeezes it again, very gently. With a half grin, she glances back out toward the hallway. "Take Dad. Talk to him, show him our little girl. I'm pretty sure he thinks more highly of you than you think he does."

He chuckles softly. "You really believe that? Or you just hope he does?"

She smiles and reaches up to rub her eyes. "I really believe it." She's starting to get sleepy again from the relief about Ruba, and the contentment she feels right now with her hand in his. With a tired yawn, she reaches for the glass of water on her bedside table. "When are you going to go back out to the reporters?" she asks hesitantly, glancing toward the window, the curtains still closed. She wishes she could open them again without having to worry about camera lenses pressing against the glass.

"I don't know... but they can wait." He presses his hand against her cheek gently. "You should get some sleep... I'll go with your father and see if they'll let him in."

She grins widely at him. "Okay..." She giggles a bit. "Thanks, mujan."

"Yeah, yeah..." he replies with a deliberate grumble. He smirks slightly. "Who knows, maybe your pops will like me more than you."

* * *

Gippal shifts uneasily as he notices the look of concern on Cid's face. Ruba had been quiet ever since they entered the room. And while it was perfectly normal for her to be asleep and resting like her mother currently was, there was still that look of concern in his eyes for his grand-daughter. He wishes Rikku could see what a softie her father seemed to be at the moment. 

"Y'knowww..." Gippal starts before clearing his throat of the dry sound that came out. He quickly puts on a confident smile. "If it'd been a boy, we were gonna name him Cid." He makes a gesture. "Good strong Al Bhed name."

Cid glances up at Gippal and blinks at him before raising a single eyebrow. "That so? Musta been yer idea, then, 'cause Rikku always said she'd never name her kids after me." He looks down at the tiny baby in the isolette unit, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by tubes and wires. "Well, Ruba is a good strong Al Bhed name, too."

Gippal grins, turning his head down to watch her sleep, her small fingers curling only slightly every now and then. "You think so? My idea too." He pauses, pressing his hands against the glass. "It seems fitting, especially now."

"I don't like all those wire things all over her." Cid gestures towards the sleeping infant. "Wasn't expectin' her to be this little. Little, yeah, but..." He glances at Gippal, unsure of what to say. He doesn't want to make Rikku's boy worry about their baby girl anymore than he already is. He clears his throat.

"I remember the first time I saw Rikku like it was yesterday... she was on the small side, too. Not like 'lil Ruba, here, 'course, but... anyway... it's hard to take yer eyes off 'em, ain't it?"

Gippal hesitates before nodding in agreement. He points to Ruba's face, snuggled partially into the blankets. "Her nose. I told Rikku it looks like hers."

Cid leans closer to the little walls, looking at her closely. She's tiny and red and fragile looking... but even so, he can see the resemblance. He nods. "Yeah, it does. She's got yer cheeks though... kinda higher and sharper lookin'."

Gippal grins at the comment. "Really?" Then he suddenly frowns. "Is that... okay for a girl?"

Cid nods and gives him a sort of gruff, surprised look. "Why wouldn't it be okay for a girl?"

"Aren't girls supposed to have softer features on their faces? Not sharp, high cheeks." Gippal leans down, trying to get a better glimpse of Ruba, sighing. "She should've gotten _my_ nose and _Rikku's_ cheeks."

Cid claps him lightly on the back, chuckling softly. "Calm down, sonnie... she's gonna be beautiful no matter what." He watches as Ruba turns her head a bit, bringing her features into a better view. "See? She's already a pretty 'lil thing..."

Gippal nods. "'She'll be smart too, and a true expert on machines." He suddenly beams a little. "You should see some of the toys we already got her. Big plastic hammers." He straightens slightly. "We didn't get to open them all yet. Didn't expect her to be out so soon, y'know?"

"I don't think anyone coulda predicted this all happenin'... did you get her a carry seat yet? I know you finished the crib... I'm a bad grandpa, I shoulda been helpin' you two get everythin' ready." Cid sighs and rubs his forehead, grinning a little as he thinks about plastic tools. "I've got Brother and Rikku's old toy measurin' tapes and screwdrivers and all that in a box in my tent. I'll make sure to bring it to you once you get back to Djose."

Gippal laughs. "That'd be great. I'm sure Rikku'd love to see all her old stuff again." He's quiet for moment before looking up at Cid. His voice softens. "Ruba still needs a playpen... If you... If you ever have time, you should drop by."

Cid's quiet for a moment before nodding. "Well, I'll get one for her and then I'll bring it when I stop in." He glances awkwardly down at his folded hands before settling on a handshake as a thank you for the invitation. "That means a lot, kid. I'd love to drop by... see you and Rikku and my little grand-baby here. That'll be real nice."

Gippal sighs in amusement. "Well, with the amount of money you're chipping in for us to fix the damages and the policing back in Bikanel, the temple's practically half yours anyway." He pauses. "And I didn't mean that you should take some more gil out of your wallet for a playpen... I've... kinda had some sketches drawn up already on how I wanted to build it." Gippal glances down, finding a bit of reassurance in the calm look on Ruba's face. "I'd appreciate your input."

Cid glances down at the baby as well, thinking for a moment about how much time and effort goes into building things. About how he knows the process well, himself. About how glad he is that Gippal actually wants to take time out in his schedule so that he can make sure his child has the best of everything. Then he nods, smiling slightly. "I'd be happy to give it."

* * *

_We'd like to dedicate this chapter and say congratulations to **EtherTwist **and new baby **Lance**! Thank you so much for all of your advice and tips, and we wish you the best of luck and happiness! _


	49. Month 8, Week 2, Wednesday, 7:53 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 49**_

* * *

Rikku looks out the window, one side of which is finally open in the early twilight hours. There are a few reporters hanging around, though Gippal asked the media to stay away from the hospital earlier. She waves at the few who attempt to come close to the window, finding that it has a tendency to make them back off. Gippal is sleeping on a wooden chair near the corner, shielded from the sight of the reporters by the half-closed window. He hasn't slept much since the explosion, and the nurses had nearly rejoiced when he'd started getting drowsy that afternoon.

She looks out at the street in frustration. She's finally clean, and her ribs have completely healed thanks to the doctors, but she still hasn't seen her baby. And she feels a little bit pathetic for being jealous that Gippal has gone in multiple times that day.

There's a soft knock on the door, and Rikku pulls herself away from her thoughts. The desk nurse peeks her head in. "Lady Yuna and Tidus are here to see you, Rikku."

Rikku grimaces, glancing over at Gippal once more. She's not sure she wants to see her cousin yet, but how can she just ignore her? "I... okay. Go ahead and let her in... thanks..."

* * *

"What if she's asleep?" Yuna turns her gaze from the empty hallway where the nurse had disappeared to, and glances up at Tidus beside her. "I think she'd rather we see her in the morning – I told you…" 

Tidus squeezes her arm slightly, shaking his head. "We should try, at least," he encourages. "She's Rikku. Isn't she always awake?"

Yuna smiles faintly. "Not all the time. I remember some days we had to get Barkeep to splash some cold water on her. She always got so angry at me and Paine… But five minutes later, and she'd completely forget about it. And sometimes, even fallen back to sleep." Her small laugh quickly fades. "…But that was a long time ago."

"I'm sure she's still the same. Heck, I disappeared for two years and she hadn't changed –" He stops mid-sentence, a nervous chuckle making his mouth uneasy as he scratches his head in as casual a manner as a man could manage. "—much." Yuna elbows him in the stomach slightly and he groans. "Well, _you_ definitely changed."

Yuna pauses, turning around to face him. "But we… you and me… we didn't grow apart or anything. I mean, even though I '_changed_'… um…"

Tidus raises his eyebrow, shaking his head vigorously. "It wasn't like you were a whole 'nother person, Yuna." He offers a smile. "I'll always love you, no matter how much time we spend apart."

She returns his smile with a sigh of amusement. "You think that's true for every relationship?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well, only if you really care about that person, and that person cares about you. Nothing should keep you apart. Not distance, not time."

"Lady Yuna."

They both look up, spotting the nurse standing down the hallway by the half opened door.

"She's ready to see you."

With a tentative nod, she slowly lifts her foot off the ground. But Tidus, holding tight onto her arm, lunges forward and pulls her swiftly along. "C'mon Yuna. I told you she was awake!"

Yuna can only nod back before they enter the dark room, lit dimly by a small lamp in the corner by a sleeping Gippal. On the bed, is Rikku's shadowy figure, and Yuna steps back as Tidus rushes forward excitedly.

"Rikku!" he shouts, with open arms. "Long time no see, kiddo! The people here wouldn't tell us, but –" He glances down at her abdomen, buried under blankets and sheets. "Is it…" He makes a face. "Out?"

She's very relieved to see Tidus, because even if she didn't realize it before... she missed him. And she doesn't even mind that Yuna is hovering by the door because of Tidus' enthusiastic greeting. She grins and sits up, holding her arms out for a hug. "Long time no see is right!" she grins, speaking quietly. She glances down at her abdomen as well, thinking momentarily about how shocked she'd been when she'd looked in the mirror without seeing the bulge she'd become accustomed to. "I went into labor a little while after Yuna left yesterday, actually... and I delivered early this morning." She smiles up at him. "Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

Tidus's eyes bulge wide. "What?! _It's true?_" He groans, crossing his arms. "You should've told us... We could've gotten the baby some balloons," he grumbles. He turns to Yuna, gesturing for her to come inside. "Can you believe it? You missed it by a few hours, Yuna."

Yuna nods with a humble smile as she hesitantly walks toward them. "Congratulations, Rikku. Is it a boy or a girl?" she asks quietly.

Rikku smiles tentatively at her, reaching behind herself to adjust her pillows to keep her hands busy. "A girl. Her name's Ruba." She glances up at Tidus, shrugging. "We probably couldn't've taken balloons in to her, anyway." She points at the window. "Could you get the curtain, Ti? If they see you two in here, they'll start the camera swarms again."

"Sure," he says, first reaching for the fabric, and then walking backwards with a sigh.

Yuna makes her way toward him to help. Her voice is barely audible over Gippal's soft snores and Tidus' shuffling. "Is she... okay? She must be... very little."

Rikku bites her lip for a moment and shrugs. "She's really small. Scary small. She's doing as well as can be expected, I guess. Her lungs aren't really mature, yet, so they've got her on a breathing machine, and there's a bunch of monitors and stuff hooked up to her, apparently. Dad told me all the wires were making him nervous. And she's got an IV, and stuff..." She bites her lip a little harder, now both frustrated and slightly upset. "Her heart rate dropped a lot about two hours ago, it was pretty scary. Gippal ran down to the intensive care nursery and stuff... while the nurses worked on her he got to touch her a little, and talk to her. It went back to normal after all that, but... it made me really nervous. I only saw her for about thirty seconds before they took her away, and now they won't let me get up..."

Yuna smiles gently. "They just want you to rest, Rikku. You've... been through a lot recently. Your body's in no shape to get up and move around."

Tidus nods. "Maybe you can ask them to take you there in a wheelchair or something." He turns around to look at Gippal, the apparent father of Ruba and Machine Faction leader whom he's never really talked to. "I'm sure Gippal'll help hold you up while you're in there."

Rikku shrugs again, sighing heavily as she scoots over to make room on the bed for them if they want to sit down. "I asked... they said I can go tomorrow, maybe." She sighs and looks up at Yuna, grinning a bit. "After you left they gave me so much pain medication I felt like I was floating."

Yuna laughs softly, but her uneasiness doesn't subside. "At least, you're alright now."

She nods, looking a bit nervously up at her cousin. "Thanks for helping with me yesterday... it was nice to wake up to a familiar face."

Yuna's slightly surprised by the comment, but she nods in reply, "I was worried you'd be really hurt... The explosion was all over the news." She glances down, pressing her hands together as she feels Tidus' arm drape over shoulders. "And Gippal told me to come straight away... He didn't want to leave you alone in the room while he was out."

Rikku nods and glances at Gippal's slumped and unconscious form for a moment. "Yesterday he was acting weird and he wouldn't tell me who's okay and who's hurt or anything. He just brushes it off. I think some of the people who were standing near me when it blew might not have made it." She glances at Yuna's clasped hands as well. "I was lucky enough to hit the wall instead of something sharp." She decides that the subject is a little too awkward to continue. "You guys can sit down, you know. Make yourselves comfortable. You must've been on the boat for a few hours to get back here so fast from Besaid."

Tidus shakes his head, making an effort to grin after Rikku's somber account of the explosion. "_Private_ airship."

Yuna sighs, touching his arm tenderly. "...with Brother and Buddy. They said they'll drop by to see you tomorrow morning. They said they had something to take care of first."

Rikku's a little surprised to hear that. She didn't think her brother would let Tidus onto his ship, let alone come and visit. "Is it bad that I'm shocked that they're coming?" She grins a little, too.

"They were pretty concerned about you and the baby. Buddy was quieter, but Brother was shouting at the screen every time they played Gippal's interviews. Gippal refused to reveal anything about you other than you were fine. He didn't even mention Ruba!" Yuna exclaims, catching herself before getting too excited.

Rikku grins back and sits up a little taller. "I noticed... I think he was trying to keep himself from getting mad in front of the cameras... I hope Brother isn't too mad at me for getting myself hurt." With a sigh she grins apologetically at Yuna. Rikku wants to talk to her, but she's not sure if she wants to reveal certain details in front of Tidus just yet.

"Oh don't worry. Brother's mad at Gippal," Tidus says, pointing toward the chair. "I don't think they should be alone together."

Yuna nods in agreement. "But as long as you rest up and you're fine, hopefully he'll calm down." She smiles. "We'll all be more relieved when you're not in this hospital bed anymore, Rikku."

She nods fervently in agreement to Yuna's statement. "I'll be relieved when I'm not in it, too." She thinks quietly for a moment. "Why's he mad at Gippal?" she asks curiously. "Just 'cause he didn't say anything about me on camera?"

Tidus frowns slightly, and Yuna glances away uncomfortably. "Rikku..." Tidus starts in a whisper, but Yuna touches his hand.

"Maybe we should go. It's pretty late," she says. She looks briefly at Rikku. "The nurse didn't want us visiting you at this hour anyway."

Tidus hesitates momentarily before sighing. "Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow."

Rikku blinks a bit confusedly at them, looking back and forth between the two. Finally, she sighs as well, and leans back, a bit deflated that they're leaving so soon.

"Alright... Gippal can take you to see Ruba in the morning, if you want. Maybe I'll be able to go with you." She pauses, glancing at Yuna once more. "I'll tell the nurses to let you guys in no matter what. You're family, after all. And if you need a place to stay... Dad's at the hotel down the road and to the right. I'm sure he'll get them to add a room onto his account for you." Rikku gives them a genuine smile as she leans back against her pillows. "Thank you for coming... it means a lot."

"Don't mention it, Rikku," Yuna says. She rubs her arm with a shy smile. "We care about you. Nothing... would keep us apart."

Tidus squeezes her shoulder gently before giving a final glance to Rikku. "We'll be back first thing tomorrow - with _balloons_."

* * *

_A/N: We are terrible, hideously awful updaters, and we're so sorry everyone! The next chapter will be posted some time **this week** since this one was relatively short, and the feedback from last chapter was so terrific! (Thanks everyone!) We were gonna make this chapter a deleted scene, but we figured it was good to show a clear up in Rikku's and Yuna's relationship. Please tell us what you thought about it!_


	50. Month 8, Week 3, Friday, 8:47 PM

_**Nine Months  
Chapter 50**_

* * *

He walks steadily down the hall, one hand holding onto the soup filled styrofoam containers, and the other hand holding onto a bag of breads and... dessert (in all Rikku-fashion). The brightly patterned carpet floor welcomes his footsteps after a long afternoon locked up in the conference room, finalizing plans for the Faction's temporary closure and reconstruction. Added security features for excavation sites throughout Spira and the revision of machine transportation protocols were also mandatory. And then after that, a meeting to discuss financial compensation for the individuals injured and the families of the dead. That'd been the hardest part of the day.

He has a sudden urge to blink as he nears the door to their room. He bangs against it with his elbow, calling out her name. He knows she'll jump off the bed and answer it immediately – poor thing hadn't eaten since breakfast.

As soon as she hears the knock, she turns down the volume of the spherevision. Within moments, she opens the door and smiles at him as he enters. "That smells really good... I'm starving." She glances into the hallway once before reaching for the food. "Are you done for today, then?"

He nods, closing the door behind him as she snatches the bags out of his hands. He lazily kicks his boots off into a corner. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" he asks, making his way to her.

She sits down at the little table in front of the window, opening the bag of baguettes. "Watching the sphere... Tidus came by for a bit to keep me company, he found some old footage from the pilgrimage he thought I'd like to see. Brother called... that sort of thing." She takes a bite out of the bread as she takes the top off of the soup. "Ruba's nurse called... She has an infection but don't worry. She says it's not a big deal, they're just giving her medication for it. She said she'll check in again in a few hours." She dunks the bread into the soup, thinking that she effectively hid the anxiety inside her. "How were the meetings?"

He forces a smile, "Just like it's been for the past few days." He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, sighing heavily and stretching his stiff neck. The smell of steamed vegetables fill the room. "They've stopped asking about you, me and Ruba at least." He frowns slightly, pressing his palms into the bed as he stares at the ground. "I miss her. I want to see her tomorrow."

"Me too. Maybe we can see her later tonight." She sighs and hurriedly chews more bread, sighing happily as the heat of the soup burns her throat. She doesn't like how he always manages to avoid giving her details on the meetings. And how everyone is rather vague around her. "So... what'd you talk about today, then? At the meetings."

"I told you," he starts, getting up. He walks in the direction of the bathroom. "Just about renovations for the Faction, and when we're bringing the employees back. Most of the debris has already been cleared up, and the damaged machina put aside for recycling." He turns on the sink to wash his face. "Stuff like that. Nothing special."

She eats quietly for a moment, listening to the splashes of water as he washes his face. With a sigh, she walks across the room to grab a can of soda from the small refrigerator in the corner. "Brother said he's going to help with the renovations."

Gippal chuckles softly. "Really? He didn't tell _me_ that." He loosens the buttons of his shirt as he examines the bags under his eyes in the mirror. "I haven't even seen him yet. I want to thank him and Buddy for what they did in Bikanel."

"He's coming by tomorrow afternoon, he wants to visit. He's going to get a fat head if everyone keeps telling him they did a good job. Especially after Vydran was so happy." She grins for a moment. "But they deserve to get fat heads, I think." She dips some more bread into the soup, chewing thoughtfully.

"I think so too," he says, heading back into the bedroom. He sinks himself into a nearby sofa with a tired smile. "If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be talking about things like work schedules at the meetings right now."

"Yeah... I've heard rumors that the explosions planned for Bikanel might've been bigger than the one at Djose." She glances up at him pointedly, hoping she doesn't have to say that it's sad she has to listen to rumors when the authority on the situation sleeps in the same bed as she does each night. "So I guess if the rumors are true, we're lucky they caught it."

He nods, brushing his fingers against his chin as he stares dully out at the partially opened windows. "We're lucky they've been familiar with all the attacks on the island lately." He sighs, leaning his head against his palm. "People are blaming me, y'know," he mumbles. "For not investigating the attacks when they first started."

She takes one last bite of bread, putting the lid on the rest of the soup for later. With a sigh, she goes to join him on the couch. "What was there to investigate? Sabotage? That's always happened, why should this have been any different?"

He takes her wrist into his hand as she approaches, pulling her down to his lap. "I should've done something at least," he says tiredly. "Something more than just let your father take care of it. It's _my_ Faction after all... What Buddy and Brother did, exposing those guys and their planned attack… that's something I should've done months ago."

"Maybe. But they had an awfully big clue about what to look for, Buddy and Brother..." She shrugs. "I don't know. Even when the machines I'd fixed ended up broken down again while I was making those trips to Bikanel, I had no idea who to look for. They were too clean about it."

He leans back against the soft fabric of the sofa, closing his eyes. "I guess so." It's easy, he thinks, for her to brush it off like it was a simple accident. Like it was something he had no control over and shouldn't feel guilty for. If she knew who in particular was hurt by his careless decisions, maybe she'd act differently. Maybe she'd blame him too…

She curls up in his lap, sighing as her still sore muscles protest a bit. With a sigh, she leans her head onto his uninjured shoulder, gently tapping a rhythm onto his chest. "Even if you had investigated it earlier and this had still happened you'd feel the same way you do now. Doing something earlier wouldn't have changed the fact that it happened."

He sighs a little in amusement. 'Cause she's right. and knows him well. And she's making him feel better but a part of him doesn't think he should be. The part of him that's had to look the families of the victims in the eye... and tell them he's sorry. Tell them, he takes the blame.

He fiddles with the ends of her hair, leaning his head against hers slightly. "People don't see it like that, Rikku. They think if I had investigated it earlier, I could've prevented it. I had the opportunity, and I didn't take it." He suddenly thinks back to a certain conversation he had overheard between two local reporters last night. A certain conversation about him, and where his priorities had gone during the past couple of months. He resists the urge to tighten his fist and make Rikku notice his anger. There's no reason that she should have to be hurt like he was by that conversation.

"Well, if people don't think that you're hurting because of all this, too, then they're crazy. If you could've prevented it, you would have. You kept the business going. You did your job." She sighs and leans up, kissing his jawline softly.

He glances up at her as she pulls away. "Part of my job is to ensure my workers' safety." He sighs, turning his head. "Most of them have been understanding. I've given them all time off, but some of them are down there helping to clean up the mess." He smiles faintly. "Lianna said she'd still work for me even if the entire temple blew up under my watch."

She smiles back, reaching for the controller on the little side table next to the couch. "If the people at the temple don't blame you, then that's all that matters. We're the only ones who experienced it all, anyway, you know? Lianna was outside when it happened. There was nothing you could do, and none of us saw it coming..." She shrugs as she turns the volume back up on the sphere. "Time off will be good for everyone. Healing time. When we all get back, then we can get on with our lives. It's what we do, you know?"

A little windblown man is talking on the sphere, and Rikku quiets long enough to notice that he's standing in front of the Kilikan outpost of the Youth League. _" - the twelve key suspects behind last week's explosion at the headquarters of the Machine Faction arrived earlier this afternoon, and are currently under heavy surveillance inside. We've received no comment from Mevyn Nooj on the subject. Even though these men are in custody, we are still urging anyone with information relating to the incident and people involved in the organization of this crime to come forward-_"

Gippal nods toward the screen. "Lucil's probably not letting Nooj speak. I met with him yesterday and we spoke to Baralai. They think we should have them make a public apology for what they've done." He turns to her. "The explosion may have triggered more racial feelings elsewhere in Spira."

She stares at the screen with a hard face. "Is it wrong of me to want to put them all in a secluded place, put a bomb somewhere and tell them to find it and disable it or pay the consequence for their actions?" She shrugs, hoping he won't answer her. "You didn't tell me you'd spoken to Nooj. Has everyone involved been tracked down, then?"

"More or less," he says with a casual nod. "We're sure the twelve are the ones directly involved." He points to the screen as their faces show up. "Some of them were at the temple that very day. Remember how there were a number of workers we didn't recognize?" He leans back shaking his head. "I'm gonna be more careful this time around, and make it mandatory for everyone to wear their ID badge on their uniform when they're working."

She points at the screen as one pops up. "That's the guy that set it off. The bald one. He almost ran into me while he was running away." She shakes her head, too, angry. "The ID's... we should make them special somehow... so we can check that they're authentic. Like... you can only get inside if you have an authentic card or badge or whatever."

He nods. "I should make more areas around and inside the temple restricted from the public… But I still want people to feel free to drop by and visit. The temple's always been an open place for all kinds of people simply interested in machines."

She nods and sighs, looking out the window at the water of Luca Harbor. "The bomb was already inside one of the machines shipped from Bikanel... the storehouses there should have limited access only." She points at the screen "We're going to have to check everyone who deals in transporting the machines."

He hesitates for a moment before nodding in agreement. He then turns his head up to look at her, smiling as he thinks about how just a few days ago, she looked like a pale, sweaty mess in the hospital. "Don't worry about it, okay? You just got better only recently; I don't wanting you to start feeling all stressed out like me."

"I'll be stressed out about it no matter what, Gippal. Knowing more about the situation helps." She shrugs. "I've got to find out and process it sooner or later... worrying is pretty natural, I think."

He sighs, leaning his head against her shoulder as he stares at the screen. The voices and words he hears pass through his ears indistinguishably. He's heard them all week. Heard and seen and spoken of the same topic day after day. "This'll all be over soon anyway. Those guys will make an apology, spend some years behind bars..." He's quiet for a short moment, deciding not to tell her what punishment _he'd_ personally rather them have. "And you and I and Ruba'll be back in Djose. Business as usual."

She switches the channel a few times, settling on the one station that decided to put the news on an hour later than everyone else. There's a woman in a kitchen, chopping up onions while explaining how to make vegetable stew. And even though it's almost too normal, it's better than listening to interviews and rumors and suspected illicit activities. "I guess so," she says softly, leaning her head against his as they get comfortable on the couch.

He presses his lips against her neck lightly, gingerly taking in her scent as a hissing sound from the screen spreads throughout their quiet room like a soft mist. It's been a while since they've had a moment to themselves like this, and for the time being, it's as close to 'normal' as they can get. He nods his head slightly toward the direction of the hissing pot and chopped vegetables as he slides his hands around her waist.

"You paying attention? There's no potatoes," he mumbles against her skin.

She nods absently, turning her face away from the screen to look around at him. "Yeah... what kind of a veggie stew is that, with no potatoes?" She scoffs before grinning, leaning against him.

"Not any stew you'll be making," he replies with a small smile.

"Exactly." She leans her head onto his shoulder, glancing back at him as she lightly kisses his jawline.

He shakes his head dully. "I hit my chin this morning while cleaning up in Djose. It still hurts a little."

She plants a chaste kiss on his chin, lightly so she doesn't apply any pressure. "I'm sorry... How'd you hit it?" she asks, reaching up to fix his slightly rumpled eyepatch.

He laughs lightly in slight embarrassment. "Kinda tripped a little on the stairs. The clean up crew just _left_ the garbage by the steps, I didn't know. My sides were jabbed a little too. Luckily none of the cameramen were nearby," he explains. He bends his knee partially so that she slides a bit forward toward him. "Or you. You would've laughed all day if you saw."

She grins, imagining it. Relaxing in the suddenly calm atmosphere, listening to the hiss of vegetables as they hit steaming water in the background. "Yeah, I probably would have. Was it a feet-fly-out-from-under-you type trip, or a fall-and-roll type?"

He thinks for a moment before giving her a slight kiss on the nose. "It was more of a fall-and-get-right-back-up type." He grins as he rests his hands comfortably at her sides. "Y'know, unlike when you fall."

She shakes her head with a little bit of a smile, holding her tongue. Because she almost told him that sometimes, you can't get right back up when you fall. She wants to distract him, and a comment like that will only take his mind back to the explosion. "That's not nice."

"Well, depends on where I'm standing and what time of day it is when you fall." He smirks. "For instance, the view from behind early in the morning when all you've got on is my shirt is quite nice."

She's speechless for a moment, and she looks at him with shock on her face. "Did you really just say that?" she laughs, wiggling a bit in his grip.

He looks at her with a straight face, and then narrows his gaze. "Hey, I catch your eyes lookin' where a lady shouldn't be lookin' all the time," he accuses.

"Who says a lady shouldn't be looking there, hm?" she retorts, cocking an eyebrow as she tries not to let a grin reach her lips.

He shrugs slightly with his good shoulder. "You'd think she'd do something after lookin' all the time. Or else it just becomes insulting."

"She's done stuff before. Maybe she's trying to be... _appreciative_. Not insulting." She winks.

He shakes his head slightly. "...Guys would rather have the stuff."

With a slightly exasperated sigh, she kisses his neck softly. "Like what kind of stuff?"

He shrugs slightly with a soft smile. "You're the _Love Coupon_ author. You can be creative."

She groans against his skin. "Not fair, not fair, not fair..."

"Hm… doing it not fair to you or to me?" He grins a bit mischievously. "Didn't know that kind of bondage stuff's been on your mind, Princess."

"Nothing's on my mind. I'm not in a creative mood... but you obviously are, with your bondage talk, so it's your turn!" She gives him an innocent grin. Hoping slightly that whatever he chooses to be creative with isn't _too_ creative because she's not exactly sure if she's up for much creativity yet. She kisses his neck again. "Pick your poison."

He sighs in amusement. "Are you threatening me?"

She shakes her head no. "Naw... I wouldn't do that. Threats are a turn-off."

"Ah." He frowns slightly. "Bummer. Things were just gettin' interesting."

She looks at him quizzically, catching his bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before grinning. "So you like threats then?"

He leans up, smirking. "But you're not feeling creative, remember?"

She sighs into his lips and looks up at him through her eyelashes. "True... but that doesn't mean I'm not feeling anything," she says, smiling a little.

He lets his fingers fiddle absently with the end of her shirt. He can't deny that there's a little voice of concern that's starting to rise inside of him. Concern that he may be pushing her too far too fast. He tries his best not to let it show and risk spoiling the mood too much. "Tell me what you're feeling, then," he says, releasing the fabric from his hands. "I'm fine with whatever you decide."

She nuzzles him lightly, silently thanking him for understanding why she's not feeling so creative at the moment. "I'm feeling like I want to be kissed. And held. And like I want you to relax, too, 'cause you've been too stressed this week." She kisses him softly again. "And maybe a little more. But not too much."

He nods, cupping the side of her face with his hand and gives her that kiss she wants. "Don't worry about me," he says in a low voice.

She nods and whispers against his lips. "Thanks, mujan... " She giggles a bit as the woman on the television pours some more ingredients into the pot with a loud exclamation. She looks up at his face and slips a finger beneath the strap of the eye patch because it's still a little rumpled. "I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something. Promise."

He tries to smile, but can't really after that statement. He feels guiltier than anything for pushing her into a corner like this. "It's okay. We can come back to this another day, and you can continue with your 'looking' if you want."

She shakes her head persistently. "No, no... I want to take advantage of the time we've got with no distractions," she says softly. "I doubt we'll have that kind of time for much longer, you know... when we get home, we'll be busy taking care of the baby and fixing up the temple, and-" she shrugs a little. "We have _now_. So we should use it."

He leans his head to the side, smiling lightly as he nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck. "We'll make time," he tells her.

She smiles wide, letting her fingers go back to tapping on his chest. "Good. But I still think we should use the now." She readjusts herself, leaning her head against his bad shoulder very gently, so she won't hurt him.

"Well..." He turns her head up to look at him with the nudging of his nose. "How do you feel about a shower? With my bad chin and injured shoulder, I might need a little help..."

She giggles a little and nods, kissing his chin lightly again. "A shower sounds nice. Hot water might make me feel a little better, too." She kisses his lips again, stretching her leg out a little.

The sound of steaming vegetables is instantly replaced by the sounds of waves, rain, and a reporter's voice. Familiar sounds that distracts her from kissing him as she sits up. Her foot rests near the channel changer on the end of the couch, and she frowns a little as she reaches to move it and change the channel back to the innocent cooking. Away from the dark images of Djose temple that are flashing across the screen.

_"-ficial reports have been released with the capture of the suspects. Casualties rest at forty-seven injured, six dead. Damages to the temple and the Machine Faction rest at 38,000 gil. The Machine Faction is scheduled to re-open its doors within the next two-and-a-half we-"_

Rikku feels like she's frozen. Because two words struck her like ice. "Six?" she asks quietly, turning to face him with wide eyes. "I... there were only two. Dashar... in surgery. They couldn't get the shrapnel out. And Lehlane. Head trauma. That's what they said. Just two."

Gippal sits up abruptly, frowning as he stares at the headlines flashing across the screen. It was only this morning that he authorized the release of details regarding the explosion, including the number of casualties. And only this morning was he informed by the hospital that five had passed away in all.

Gently planting his feet on the ground he wonders if he should call the hospital... and find out who didn't pull through. But Rikku's sudden rapid breaths and clear panic convinces him to deal with her first. Cautiously, he turns his head and glances at her. So much for the little fun moment to themselves.

"I couldn't tell you at the time. With you in recovery and Ruba's birth... and the doctors said you should rest..." He turns his gaze down to stare at the ground. "I'm sorry, Rikku. It was just so soon after the explosion... I didn't want to stress you out."

She rests her elbows on her knees, covering her face with her hands. She wishes she could be angry with him for not telling her right away, but he was just trying to do what was healthy for her, for Ruba. And she can't be angry at him for that. "Who?" she asks, her voice quiet as the reporter continues to babble about the explosion. "The girl that was near me wasn't moving," she says guiltily. "I didn't even see her face." She shakes her head, staring at the floor through her fingers.

"I don't know who was near you. I... was too focused on you that day." The words feel wrong on his tongue… The conversation between the two local reporters… The distraught eyes of the victims' families… A single flower on a good man's bloody body. Gippal closes his eye impulsively, as if that would block the memories out. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She remembers that day… how he was crying and holding her tight and calling her name. And how she was too scared to worry about anything but the baby. She feels guilty. "...yes." She keeps her head in her hands, unwilling to look at anything but her fingers and the floor.

He sighs, hesitating for a moment as he tries to figure out a way to break the news to her. He can feel her elbow slightly on his leg, and hates how she's trying hard to prepare herself for losing four more of her friends in a matter of seconds. At least for him, he's had time to get used to the idea and say his goodbyes.

"Ioho... and Airine... They... Ioho was..." He doesn't think describing their last moments would be doing her any good, nor him. There's no reason he should share unnecessary details to corrupt her mind with gruesome details like his is. "I only knew of five this morning, Dashar and Lehlane included... The sixth probably just passed away this afternoon."

She shudders, biting her lip hard to try and keep herself from crying. But she can't. And she wishes she could feel numb and that it didn't feel real, but Gippal's voice is too grave for it to not be real. She looks up, staring at the colorful bedspread. "Who's the fifth?"

He doesn't want to tell her. He doesn't want to tell her _at all_. Not when she's looking like this. When she's asking him with as shaky voice as this and muffled attempts to hold in her sobs. He wraps his arms around her from behind and pulls her toward him. He can feel her trembling underneath his grip, feel her realization start to emerge as he prolongs his silence. Her realization that the fifth is someone she knew well and cared about. "He's..."

It's not fair, he thinks, that every time they mentioned his name in the past they were so casual about it. Oh, he only blew up another machine today. Or another fire started in one of the workrooms because of him. And it'd be amusing and they would think it was cute because it was always assumed he made it out perfectly fine.

"He died instantly, I'm pretty sure... He didn't suffer."

She doesn't really like how he's holding her comfortingly, because that means it's going to be really bad. It's already really bad, but she wasn't close with the others. She wasn't involved in their lives. And the way he's holding her makes her think that she was involved in this one's.

"Who, Gippal?" She asks, shuddering in his arms. Turning in them so that she can look at him as he says it.

With a deep breath he presses his head against hers, forcing her gaze to the ground with him. He can't say it when she looks at him like that. Like all the families had looked at him when it came time to reveal the names of the victims. A look that reminded him how much of this tragedy was blamed on him. With a soft voice in a bare whisper he says, "Z-Zy."

She shakes her head again, refusing to accept it. Because he's always fine. A few minor burns, here and there. A joke to brush it off. He's always okay. But Gippal's holding onto her, and... he never stopped in to check on her. Like Yelina, and Lianna. Never came in to joke about an explosion he didn't cause. And she doesn't know why she didn't think about that before. Why she didn't look around the hospital for his room when she had the chance. Wonders why she just assumed he was fine, because it was just another explosion, after all, and those were his specialty.

"He was going to ask Kria to dinner. And he asked me and Lianna to find out what kind of flowers she liked," she whispers, horrified.

Gippal thinks back to the girl he saw hovering over Zy's body, her face covered in messy tears as she laid in his hands the flowers he'd laid in hers just a few short moments ago. Blinking rapidly, Gippal buries his head a little deeper into his girlfriend's hair. He can't think of anything to say to her. It just doesn't seem like an appropriate time to try to lighten things up.

She doesn't try to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Instead, she hugs Gippal very tightly, suddenly feeling much more appreciative that he managed to walk out of Djose. Managed to avoid stretchers and white sheets, and blood. He could've been like Zy. Like their friend, who is now just a fond and painful memory. She thinks about how she and Zy laughed and talked about completely stupid things while decorating for Gippal's surprise party. And about how she just doesn't want to believe that he's gone.

"What about Dses?" she asks quietly, not moving her head from his shoulder.

"I spoke with his grandmother today." He sighs. "She's taking care of him for the time being, but she's... Dses is still a little kid, and his grandmother isn't in very good health..." He tightens his fist as he thinks about how the old woman had told him Dses was sulking in his room ever since the explosion. "Everything's happened so suddenly for them... She's not sure what to do to get him to eat regularly again."

She exhales a bit loudly at that, shaking her head and biting hard on her lip. "Poor baby..." she whispers, pulling away slightly. Her eyelids feel heavy from her tears. "I... We'll..." She shrugs a bit, blinking her eyes swiftly so that she can see clearly. "We should go and see who else. At the hospital."

He shakes his head hesitantly. "It's quite late now. I can go downstairs and make a call... We can visit in the morning."

She nods, glancing at the table. Realizing when she sees her abandoned soup that she's still hungry. That it's a blessing she can still feel anything, when others that were so close to her can't. "I'll come down with you. We can check on the little one, too." She offers him a weak smile.

He returns it just as faintly as he pats the side of her waist. "Get dressed then... And bring a sweater... I kinda feel in the mood for a walk afterwards outside, if you don't mind," he says, staring blankly at the wall.

She nods, sniffling a bit as she gets up and heads over to her travel bag. Gippal had brought it for her on one of his visits to the temple. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, taking a deep breath as she reaches into the bag for some fresh clothing.

She ducks into the bathroom to change, taking the opportunity to splash some cold water onto her puffy, tearstained face. She looks at herself in the mirror once she's dressed, and she doesn't really notice that the long sleeved shirt and cloth pants she's wearing are now too big for her. She just notices that she looks tired, and defeated. She doesn't look long.

Gippal looks the same way, she thinks, as she walks back into the room. He's staring at the one wall in the room that doesn't have a typical hotel-style painting on it. The one that's empty.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

_A/N: As you may have noticed or predicted from our chapter titles, this story is coming to an end. An estimated 5-7 chapters are left, most of them will be to tie loose ends in the story, with a few surprises thrown in here and there ;) Hope we can keep your interest till then! _

_Thank you everyone for bringing this story to 600 amazing reviews! _


	51. Month 8, Week 3, Saturday, 10:02 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 51**_

* * *

As they walk into the front doors of the hospital, Rikku sighs heavily. She still feels a little bit of dread that something will go wrong each time she walks inside. Maybe the total will have risen to seven, even though she knows it's not really possible.

She's more worried that Ruba will have stopped breathing again. That she'll have to be put on the breathing machine for longer periods of time each day. That the medications they've given her to help her lungs mature stopped working. That she'll have another infection and have to have more needles poked in her little arms to feed even more medicine into her tiny body. That she'll have to have another blood transfusion, which will require more needles, once again…

"She was breathing well last night, right? That's what her nurse said?" she says, rather than asks. Confirming what he's already said for the fifth time.

He nods with a small smile as he takes her hand. They walk the familiar pathway to the nursery. "I told them to call us if her condition changed. And since they haven't, we can be sure that she's still breathing well this morning," he tells her with a hint of amusement. "So don't worry anymore. We're here anyway."

"Okay... I'm sorry. I just don't want to walk in to find them fluttering around her again, it's terrifying..." She squeezes his hand and smiles a bit at a desk nurse as they pass her.

He nods in understanding. "But have a little more faith in her, Rikku. I'm telling you, she's a strong kid -- I don't care what they say… She'll be fine." He pauses for a moment to try and regain a little bit of reality again. He may have gone a little too far with his words, and he doesn't want to be setting them up with high hopes... Ruba was still under intensive watch after all, and positive thinking can only go so far until it becomes blind assumption. "We might even get to hold her today."

"Yeah... maybe. But I really doubt it. They barely even let me touch her last time... but she was having a bad day, so that might be why." She knows she sounds a bit moody, but she can't really help it. "And I have faith in her," she protests softly. "I can't help worrying though. And I hate watching them stick her with needles. She hates it too; she shrinks away every time they do it." She squeezes his hand again.

He sighs, raising his head and taking wide, lazy steps. "Well, it's expected, and it's what she needs. As long as they're not giving her more and more each week, I think we should be satisfied that that's a good sign, right?" he tells her warmly.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." She slows down her urgent walk a bit to match his own slow stride, glancing up at him. "I'm glad you are cheery and calm about her. If you were like me, we'd both be in really bad shape." She sighs, and when she sees the door to the nursery, she gives him a slightly happier grin.

He chuckles softly, releasing her hand to drape his arm over her shoulders. He pulls her close as they approach the quiet room. "You should be a little more cheerful, too. Babies can sense that sort of thing y'know. When her parents aren't happy, she thinks they don't love her," he says with a pout.

She pouts back. "I must be a horrible mommy, worrying all the time. Bad me." She grins a little, wrapping her arms around his midsection as they walk.

"_Awful_. But keep that grin up, and she'll forgive you." Glancing through the window, he spots one of the nurses inside. He waves at her until she turns around and notices them too. With a smile she gestures toward the door in approval. Gippal gives Rikku a slight shove, his lazy walk quickly turning into an excited one. "I wonder if she recognizes our faces by now," he says as they hurry.

"I hope so!" she says, brightly grinning now as they walk quickly inside. The main section of the nursery is loud and full of full sized, plump, crying newborns, but she doesn't stop to look at any of them. Instead, she hurries over to the connecting door into the room where the smaller babies are kept. She looks up at the ceiling, preparing herself for whatever she might see when she opens the door. Hoping there aren't five nurses surrounding her baby's isolette once again.

She's relieved when she sees that the nurse has Ruba out of the little unit. Wrapped in blankets, with no scary wires or tubes to be seen.

Gippal embraces her tightly with a hard kiss against her cheek. "Told'ya you didn't have to worry. See what a little positive attitude can do?" he teases and she half glares at him. Gently, he leads them through the rows toward Ruba, situated near the middle of the room. As they get closer, her face becomes more visible past the overwhelming blanket. "Shh..." He glances backward at Rikku. "She's sleeping," he whispers.

She's careful to be quiet as she squeaks excitedly. She feels a strange urge to smother both him and the baby with kisses, but she refrains, settling for squeezing his hand tightly, and running one finger gently over her forehead. "Hi Ruba," she whispers, grinning at the baby's calm expression and deep, easy breaths. "Look at you... you're doing so good, no scary needles, no more ugly wires..."

She smiles down at the sleeping infant, and she feels her heart swell. Feels better than she has in nearly a week. She studies the little face carefully. The first time she's been really, really close up, because it was only after she'd been cleared to visit that Ruba's problems had begun, and her facial features had been difficult to see under the air tube that had been taped to her face. "I couldn't tell before, really, but... she's got your cheeks!"

He sighs in amusement, leaning forward to touch her small nose. "Tet'oy rayn dryd gettu? E's cunno. Oui cruimt'ja kuddah ouin Sysy'c. _(Did'ya hear that kiddo? I'm sorry. You should've gotten your Mama's.)_" He turns to Rikku with a small smirk. "Cra'c kud dra vyla oui fyhd. _(She's got the face you want.)_"

Rikku smiles softly at him, before looking around the little room for a moment. And it's a small comfort that Ruba isn't the only tiny one in here. That she isn't the smallest one, either. "She's got a beautiful face no matter what..."

He nods, turning his head casually to glance down at the sleeping infant. She barely moved with each breath, but the fact that she moved at all was enough to make him proud that she'd recovered this far. And now she was independent and lying there peacefully without any outside help. "Is the nurse still busy?" he asks quietly.

She brushes her finger over Ruba's forehead once more before stepping away. "I'll go check."

She reluctantly makes her way back through the scattered cribs and covered units to the adjoining doorway, stepping through, and shutting it quietly behind her. The nurse is standing just in front of her, putting some freshly washed bottles away in a cabinet. She looks up with a kind smile as Rikku approaches her. "She was doing so well I decided that it would be okay to take her out of her bed for a few hours. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind!" Rikku exclaims brightly, shaking her head. "I don't mind at all! That's good!"

The nurse nods. "It's very good. Her morning blood work hasn't come back from the lab yet, but I don't think there's anything to worry about today, she's doing very well." She closes the cabinet, and opens the door back into the room once more. "Let me give her a little look over, and then I'll leave you three alone to spend some time together."

Rikku nods and follows her back to Gippal and Ruba, grinning happily at him as they walk up.

He looks up as they enter back into the room, and he watches with slight confusion as the nurse approaches Ruba, a brightly smiling Rikku following behind her. "What's going on?"

Rikku stands next to him, watching as the nurse gently unwraps Ruba's blankets. "We get to stay with her longer, today!"

Ruba squirms a little as the cooler air hits her body, but she doesn't wake up. The nurse gives her a quick check-up, listening to her heart and lungs for a moment before smiling and nodding decidedly. She gently wraps the baby back up and turns to look at Rikku and Gippal.

"Okay, who wants her first, then?"

He nearly falls back in surprise. Wide eyed, he glances at Rikku and then at the nurse. And then at Ruba who's still calmly asleep. His mouth opens and closes, and he can't decide on what he wants to say. "Y-You mean, hold her? Actually _hold_ her?"

The nurse laughs a little at his shock, looking back and forth between the two. "Yes, actually hold her. She's doing just fine right now, there's no reason why I shouldn't let you. If she starts doing anything strange though, let me know. I might have to put her back inside, but she should be fine."

Rikku glances back and forth between Gippal and Ruba. She really wants to hold the baby while they've got the opportunity. But she can see that Gippal does, too. And she thinks that she'll ultimately spend more time holding her once they get home and he goes back to work... She nudges him with a grin. "I've been holding her for about seven months. I think it's about time you got a turn."

"Huh?" He shifts uneasily as he stares at the innocent little girl. He's been wanting to pick her up since the first time he saw her, and they never let him. But Rikku has undoubtedly been feeling the same. And he can't take this special moment away from her, especially after all she's been through with Ruba. "Well I got to see and visit her first." He nudges her slightly. "So you should get a 'first' too."

She shakes her head, not wanting to let him tempt her into swaying on her decision. "I'll give her her first bottle, then. I'll get to hold her in a little bit, it's fine. If they hadn't taken her away so soon, you would've been the one to hold her first anyway."

The nurse shakes her head and picks Ruba up very carefully, holding her gently in one arm as she looks at Gippal. "You know, most mothers wouldn't be giving you the option," she says with a laugh.

He raises his eyebrow at the nurse. "You can't seriously agree with her." He turns to Rikku. "Take her. This is… something special between you two," he says, gesturing with his hand before shoving them into his pockets. He's a little bothered that Rikku thinks he'd be selfish enough to take this moment away from them. "Go on," he says, nodding his head toward her with a soft smile.

She smiles back with a shrug. "Okay... uhm..." She looks around for a minute. "Is there somewhere to sit?" The nurse nods, leading them to a corner with a few rocking chairs. Rikku sits in one, getting herself comfortable before she nervously looks up at Gippal.

The nurse leans down, gently setting Ruba in her arms. "I'm sure you already know this, but watch her head. Don't move too sharply with her... yes, exactly. You've got her." Rikku stares at the sleeping baby with wide eyes as the nurse turns to Gippal. "If you need anything, I'll be changing diapers in the other room." She smiles once more and walks away, stopping occasionally to check vital signs on the other intensive care babies.

Rikku feels a little too stiff. Sort of hesitant to move too much in case she wakes Ruba up. Her little face looks peaceful right now, and she doesn't want to disturb her. "She's so light," she says softly, rocking back and forth in the chair just a little.

He walks over to her and kneels down, leaning his head to the side to get a better look at her face. He grins when Rikku squeezes her gently, and her little eyelashes flutter. "RRrrrubaa..." he whispers, hoping to get some kind of response. "I wish she would wake up for just a second..."

She smiles, carefully cradling Ruba with both arms even though she'd easily fit in one. "I wish she'd wake up, too... she's always asleep, we haven't gotten to see her with her eyes open much..." She glances back at him, giving him a little half-grin. "I never thought we'd be able to hold her today... this whole positive attitude thing pays off."

He shrugs with his good shoulder and winks with his good eye. "Maybe now you'll actually listen to me when I tell you what's good for you," he says in a mocking voice.

He continues to observe Ruba as he raises his hand to touch hers. After a small pause, he blows softly against her cheeks in hopes of tickling her awake, but all it does is cause the tiny hairs on her head to sway gently back and forth. He sighs in amusement. "She sleeps like your father."

"No, she doesn't. She's not snoring loudly enough to wake up the whole camp." She smirks as she pats the bottom of the bundle of blankets gently, watching as the baby tightens her hand around one of Gippal's fingers. "She's a tired girl, I guess..."

"For now, maybe. But wait till she starts walking and talking and discovers magic markers." He smirks slightly at the thought of it all. "We'll be wishing she was asleep and quiet like this."

"Yeah, and we'll have to put gates on the stairs so she won't fall like me all the time." She grins and rocks her gently. "Wake up baby girl... Mommy and Daddy want to play with you for awhile, and we can't do that while you're snoozin'..."

Gippal shakes his head. "I've been talking to her in Al Bhed each time." He leans over them. "We're confusing her."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "I don't think she's confused, love. She can't even understand us yet. Speaking both languages will help her to learn both, yeah? That's how Vydran taught me."

He sighs, rubbing the back of his head pensively. "I guess that makes sense." He pauses before smiling. "She's a smart little girl. She'll figure it out."

She smiles back, leaning forward for a moment to kiss him softly. "Of course she will. And you're cute." She shakes her head a little as she leans back, sighing deeply as the baby shakes her arm in the air for a moment before grabbing Gippal's finger again.

"Well thank you, Beautiful. I'm glad you've noticed," he says with a cocky grin. He moves his finger gently from side to side. "I think Ruba agrees."

"I think so, too," she says with a slight laugh. She's quiet for a moment, watching them lovingly as she thinks. "I need to get her crib set up at home soon... in case they let us take her home..."

"Look at you with all your positive thinking." He brushes his fingers against the side of her face with a soft chuckle. "I hope you don't mind, but I kinda put the mobile up already the other day."

"I don't mind... which one did you end up using? The machine one or the moogle one?" She grins, leaning her forehead against his contentedly for a moment.

"Machines," he says with a slight feeling of guilt. He knew Rikku had a slight preference for the other one. "But I put the big moogle doll in the corner of the crib."

She nods, smiling a little because she knows she'll persuade him to either switch them or put them both up with time. "Did you put the bedding and stuff in yet?" She glances down once more as the baby whines. "Ooh, I hope she's waking up," she says excitedly.

He kneels down again, just as excited as he watches her wrinkled face and slightly moving lips. "I hope she's not protesting against the machine mobile," he mumbles quietly as they wait for her to react.

"She probably is," she mumbles back a bit facetiously, giggling a little as the baby finally opens her eyes and blinks lazily, yawning calmly. A huge, adorable yawn. And Rikku's a little scared that she'll start having trouble breathing again after such a big yawn. But Ruba keeps on breathing steadily as she looks up at them, and Rikku feels a little bit stupid for getting worried again. "Good morning, sweetie..." she whispers, smiling wide, a little shocked to hear her voice choke up a bit.

"Rao drana, gettu. _(Hey there, kiddo.)_" He tries turning the right side of his head away while keeping up a cheerful smile like Rikku. He watches her closely; they hardly ever get to see her awake "Fa'ja paah fyedehk vun oui, cmaaborayt. _(We've been waiting for you, sleepyhead.)_"

She watches as Ruba brings her tiny fingers up to her little lips and starts to suck on them. She grins brightly up at Gippal, noticing that he's turned his head so that his eyepatch isn't really visible. She thinks it's sweet that he doesn't want to scare Ruba with it, but she also thinks that there's no reason he should try to hide part of himself from his own daughter. She reaches her hand out to brush her fingers through his hair, stopping her hand near the strap. "Hey... I don't know when they're going to kick us out... you wanna hold her now?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. You seem to be doing good with her." He nods his head a little to shake her fingers off. "And she might cry if... we move her too much."

She sighs heavily, reaching down to pull Ruba's little hand out of her mouth. "But we don't know when we'll get the chance again... and my arms are getting a little tired," she lies. Because she wants to see him hold her. She's been looking forward to that image since he'd started talking about building a crib.

He rolls his eye. "I've known you well enough to know when you're lying, Rikku," he says, recalling how she'd said Ruba was incredibly light a few minutes ago. He touches Ruba's fingers again as she lets out a small whimper. "Besides, she seems calm right now. I don't want to have her crying. That'll just make the nurse come back even sooner."

She's not sure why, but his refusal to hold their daughter makes her feel a little bit hurt. She nods a little bit disappointedly, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess so..." She smiles slightly as Ruba lets out another yawn and kicks her feet a bit inside the blankets. "Does that mean that you're still tired, or that you're excited, hm?" she asks the baby gently, cuddling her close. The little one turns her head toward Gippal, gripping his finger tightly as she does so.

"Hm, Daddy, I think she's trying to say she wants you to hold her..." she tries again.

He sighs in amusement as he curls his finger around hers in return. He watches her calm face, and then observes the way Rikku's arms so naturally curve underneath Ruba's body. He isn't sure if he'll be able to do the same. He's never really been good with kids, and seeing Rikku do so well with Ruba makes him a little hesitant to attempt. Frowning slightly, "And if she cries when I hold her...?"

Rikku smiles hopefully at him, scooting to the edge of the rocking chair to lean toward him a bit. "Then you rock her, and we talk to her, and we calm her down." She shrugs a bit, hoping that the frown on his face will turn into a smile again soon.

He thinks for a moment before nodding slightly, focusing his gaze on her while trying not to make her focus on him. The room is quiet except for the movements of the three of them, and he knows he'll shrink inward with guilt if Ruba bursts into tears at his touch. Biting his lower lip, he carefully slides his arms underneath her, and lifts her from Rikku's steady grasp. He then stands, shifting the little girl awkwardly in his arms. Rikku was right - she was _really_ light, and that made it even more difficult to figure out how to best hold her comfortably.

"At least... she's not crying," he says with a small smile. He turns his head slightly and glances at her from the corner of his eye. He sways her gently from side to side and watches as her fingers eventually stop wriggling and her eyes slowly close. The fact that she's so relaxed in his hold makes his earlier anxiety quickly melt away. And in its place, there's a new, warm feeling he's never experienced before. "So this is how it feels," he mumbles, "to hold your daughter."

Rikku smiles up at him for a moment, watching as his expression slowly softens and gets less nervous. It's so strange to see him shifting his weight tenderly as he looks down at a little pink bundle in his arms. "See, it's not so bad, right?" She stands up, stepping to the side as she clears the rocking chair for him. With a sigh, she reaches up to smooth the blanket, trying to catch his gaze. "Feels nice, yeah?"

"Yeah." He glances down at the empty chair. "It's fine. I'm fine with standing." He lowers his arms, tilting Ruba slightly toward Rikku. "She got tired pretty fast, didn't she?"

She nods, frowning a little. "Yeah... yeah, she did. That worries me a little." She runs her fingers lightly over Ruba's little arms, frowning a little as she notices a tiny bruise from the IV needle. "Cmaab cfaad, pypo kenm...(_Sleep sweet, baby girl_)" she whispers, pulling her hands away reluctantly to let Ruba nap in peace.

She grins after a moment. "I always said you were a good pillow."

"I thought you only said that to take advantage of me," he says with an exaggerated frown before chuckling softly. He gestures to Ruba. "She's probably just resting anyway."

"Yeah... you're calming." She curls up in the rocking chair once more, watching him closely. Intent on keeping this image of him and their daughter ingrained in her mind. "I don't know why anyone ever said you weren't good with kids. You're holding her like a natural."

He wants to say it's because Ruba's eyes are closed and his head is tilted. Wants to say because Ruba is too small and tired to go hysterical. He wants to say that it's because Rikku's nearby, and maybe she's the reason why the baby's so calm. "For now, at least," he replies, maintaining his rocking pace. "I hope I can keep it up in the long run."

"You will," she says confidently, smiling. "I'm, uhm-" She thinks about what she's about to say for a moment, hoping it won't sound fake, or cheesy, or stupid. Hoping that he won't laugh at her for it. "I'm really proud of her. And you. And I'm really glad I've had you this past week, because if I didn't..." She shrugs, biting her lip. Relaxed for the first time in ages as she watches them.

He smirks. "Thanks, Beautiful. But I've done nothing great in comparison to you and the little one." He glances down at Ruba, shifting his arm slightly to better support her head. "You two have been through a lot, and it's _you two_ that you should be proud of. Although it's nice to get a special mention," he explains with a smile.

She leans her head on her arm, smiling back. "If you hadn't come back during the labor I don't think I would've been able to hold it together. And I would've been even more of a mess than I already was all week if you hadn't kept me thinking positively." She shrugs again. Thinking about how he'd always left an empty cot in his room, just for her. And how he'd let her stay longer than ever before, so long that she'd never left... and about how if she _had_ left, she wouldn't be happier than she's ever been, wouldn't be watching him hold their baby now.

"Everything you've done... it deserves more than just a special mention, Gippal." And she blushes, because she wasn't planning on saying that last bit. It just came out before she could stop it.

"Oh yeah?" he says in a daring voice. He smirks. "What does it deserve then?" It's hard for him to be serious about her genuine gratitude, because he doesn't want her to feel that way. He doesn't want her to be thankful for having him around. He wants her to expect that he'll always be around. After these rollercoaster past months, this is what their relationship has accumulated to.

"I dunno," she says, smiling cheekily back as he gives her his trademark _I'm-hot-and-you-know-it_ smirk. "I'll figure out what sooner or later. Maybe another coupon book," she says, giving his smirk right back. Laughing a little because they're smirking at each other in the middle of a nursery. Because they are comfortable like this, with Ruba, with each other. And after everything... it feels nice to be comfortable. "Maybe I'll even write it myself, this time."

* * *

_Thank you so so much to the reviewers and readers who keep us going! As we said before, this story is winding down, and we hope we'll see you by the end :D __This chapter's delay was largly due to that little thing we call school and keep complaining about haha. We'll try and get the last of these chapters shipped out much faster in the coming weeks._

_Also, 1frickengirl hopes you'll participate in the **Best of Rikku/Gippal 2007 Awards** currently being held at **Quite the Couple** (a R/G livejournal community). You **do not** have to be a member to nominate your favourite fics/amv/art, but feel free to join anytime since we have lots of Rikku/Gippal related goodies! Just type "quite the couple" in google to get to the livejournal community (it should appear as one of the first links)._


	52. Month 9, Week 2, Tuesday, 8:09 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 52**_

* * *

"I know, sweetie, I know... you're so tired..." she says softly, curling her arm up around the baby's little body to cradle her head. The little is leaning on her shoulder, her tiny fingers occasionally whacking Rikku in the face during her most severe fits of unhappiness. "Sleep, baby... Sudran's (_Mother's_) right here, everything's just fine..."

It's been a long day and Rikku thinks that she wouldn't mind a little sleep, herself. Ruba had been released from the hospital the previous afternoon, and the first night alone with her had gone smoothly in the hotel, despite waking up every two and a half hours to feed her and change her diaper and soothe her cries. Now that they're home, Rikku can feel the lack of sleep starting to catch up to her, and she knows she should get used to it.

Ruba begins to calm down after awhile, and Rikku sings softly to her, old half-remembered Al Bhed lullabies. The cries slowly calm into faint whimpers, the whimpers into soft, steady baby breathing. Rikku smiles when she feels the child get a little bit heavier in her arms, the sign that the baby has finally succumbed to her exhaustion from the long day of traveling. Rikku walks over to the crib, awkwardly shifting Ruba, gently so as not to wake her. She's still a bit nervous, handling her – uncertain of the best way to switch her from arm to arm while still supporting her head and back. Gently, she leans over and sets the baby down in the center of the crib, covering her up with a tiny handmade blanket that Lulu had sent along from Besaid.

She fusses above the crib, making absolutely sure that Ruba's stuffed chocobo, moogle, and cactuar are well away from her body. That her mobiles (because she'd finally pouted enough to get Gippal to put up both of them) won't make any noise as they spin. That her blanket is tucked tightly around her. When she's finally satisfied that absolutely nothing in the crib has any possibility of harming the baby, she leans down to press a soft kiss to Ruba's forehead, combing the baby's blonde hair back with her fingers. "Sleep well, pypo muja (_baby love_)..." she whispers, pulling the front panel of the crib up and fastening it into place.

She steps back and takes a long look at the crib. Happy that it finally looks complete with Ruba inside. She thinks that the room looks strange in a good way, with all these baby things in it. It gives her a strange sense of relief. Relief that Ruba has been crying loud and strong. Relief that she's sleeping strongly now, after almost an hour and a half of that loud, strong crying. Relief that they are finally home, and settled, and… normal.

* * *

He feels the cold evening air bite at his neck, numbing the area of skin. He'd given up covering it awhile ago, figuring the night was only going to get colder anyway and what did it matter? Besides, the temple was just a short walk away, and he'd been stuck inside all day doing repairs.

He fiddles lazily with the cap of the small grenade in his hand, his calloused fingers sliding over the bumpy outer covering. He can hardly see the details of the grenade under the dark, moonless sky. And there's every chance in the world that he'll do something stupid and it'd explode in his face. But he continues to fiddle with it anyway. It wouldn't be that big of an explosion, really. It was a small little thing. The kind of grenade they used to scare off wandering fiends from the temple grounds. It wouldn't be that bad, really, if it blew up in his face. It wouldn't be the kind of explosion that'd kill anybody.

He presses his arm against the stone rail. The rushing water below him does little to dilute his thoughts. Murky and dark like the sky above. Like a river of flowing blood flowing beneath his feet. It happened here. At this site. Under his watch. Their lives in his hand. And now there's a small grenade sitting in his palm.

He doesn't know how long he's been out here. An hour or two maybe – three tops. He can't say he doesn't feel _any_ better since then, but he doesn't feel _that_ much better either. With an inward sigh, he shifts his feet on the ground. The water seems to move so much faster than him.

* * *

She watches him for a few minutes from the doorjamb. Her thoughts drift back to the time Aulyne stormed outside in anger with her toolbox. The times she herself was standing where he was now, debating whether or not to go inside to his always welcoming home. He was happier, then, she thinks. Happier for a variety of reasons... for the lack of distractions in the forms of girlfriend and infant, for the lack of overt responsibility...

And as much as she doesn't want to interrupt his silent reverie, she thinks that she needs to. Thinks that it's much better for him to have his time alone, _without_ the company of a solitary grenade in his hand.

She walks slowly across the wet ground, ignoring the random ribbons of red that are twirling within the puddles on the ground. It's the first big rain since the accident, and it's only natural that remnants will come back to haunt them when they least expect it. Only natural that it would take a big rain to erode away the last of the remaining physical memory. Only natural that a big rain can't erode mental images no matter how hard one wants it to.

She finds it a little bit difficult to approach him, now. A bit difficult to walk up to him and not try to wipe that look off his face. The look that's not quite cold and stony, and not quite heartbroken, but somewhere in between. But she walks up to him anyway, leaning against the stone railing as he is, watching the water below rush toward the ocean, taking with it the swirling red ribbons, the traces of people's footsteps.

Wordlessly, she holds out her hand next to his, brushing her wet hair from her eyes as she watches the water flow out to sea.

He turns his head to glance down at her, his hand tilting the grenade from her view. "Hey," he says with a soft voice. He smiles faintly. "Why aren't you inside?"

"I just wanted to check on you," she says softly back, eyes following his hand because she already knows what's in it.

He leans down and kisses her softly in hopes of distracting her. "I'm fine. You should go back and stay with Ruba. I'll be in soon."

"She's asleep. She'll be okay for a few minutes." She squeezes his forearm lightly as she leans her forehead against his. "How long have you been standing in the rain without a jacket?" she asks quietly.

He shrugs as he shifts his feet, drawing away from her slightly just in case she decides to grab his hand. He doesn't feel in the mood to explain things to her. Things that she thinks he's already thought over, tossed in his mind, and locked away. "It wasn't raining that much," he claims loosely as his feet makes a squishy sound in his boots.

She nods a little, biting her lip so that she doesn't betray her doubt. "Okay..." With a heavy sigh, she follows him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek softly. "Well, it's raining a lot now." She sighs, because she doesn't want to have to pry him away from his thoughts, but she doesn't want him to freeze, either. "I'm sort of nervous... I haven't been alone in a thunderstorm with Ruba yet. Could you come in? Just in case?"

He glances down at her with a bit of a smile as he blinks away the rainwater from the edge of his eyes. He can't tell her 'no' when she puts it that way. When she feeds his ego with the idea that he's the fearless protector of her and Ruba. Watching over his girl and his baby... It sounds more comforting than standing alone in the rain with an explosive in his palm, that's for sure. But there's still an unsettling feeling inside him, and he thinks he may return to the bridge when they're both fast asleep.

With a small sniffle he wraps his arm around her waist and takes a step toward the temple. "Sure," he whispers against her ear as a roll of thunder sounds in the distance.

"Thanks," she says, shivering inadvertently at the sound. Even though she hadn't been nervous when she'd first said it, she is now. Just a little. "And since you're sniffly can you put on a blanket or something? Just in case, too?"

"I'm not sick," he protests as he pulls her even closer. He hadn't realized how cold his skin had gotten until he felt the warmth of hers. "But if it makes you happy..." he says with a faint smile.

"It does. And I've heard your 'I'm-not-sick' arguments before, you're not fooling me." She gives him a faint smile back as they walk across the yard to the temple.

He's about to sweep her off her feet and carry her in his arms just to show that he's still healthy and strong. But then he remembers there's still the solid little object in his right palm, and he's still not in the mood to explain to her yet why he's holding it and why he's been standing out here these past few hours. He pulls away from her as they near the door. "You can go inside first," he tells her. "I'll be right in. Just got to check the… on the... the supply shed... there's just some stuff I need... to check," he says, hoping that sounded convincing.

"Okay," she says, making sure she looks a little worried on the outside. She's pleased, though, because she knows he wouldn't bring the small explosive inside the temple, not with Ruba inside. "Do... do you need me to come check it with you?"

He shakes his head. "It's just... little stuff, little stuff." He chuckles a bit nervously as he subtly turns on his side to conceal his hand. "I'll be right in. Do you think you can find a blanket for me then?" He grins widely at her.

She nods, turning toward the door with a sigh. "Yeah... meet me upstairs... I'm going to check on the baby, okay?" She walks away, opening the door with a tiny glance back at the open door to the storage shed. She cringes a little as thunder rolls, a bit louder than last time, and she rushes up the stairs to check on Ruba. Trusting that Gippal will meet her inside, without the company of the grenade.

* * *

He just _had_ to do it. It was just… something he had to do even if all it physically did was make the ocean rain up.

He watches from the dirt road, water drizzling down the sides of his face as he stares at where he'd thrown the grenade. It'd made a small eruption when it hit the surface, igniting waves that sunk in height and speed as seconds flashed by.

He almost feels like he's gone back in time to _that_ day again – to that moment when a couple of immature kids decided to play Sin against his Faction. The moment when he suddenly recalled what the ceilings of the Den of Woe looked like. How the air was saturated with death and destruction. How there was nothing he could do but leave behind his comrades as he ran…

Holding the grenade in his hand made him uncomfortable. It was meant to explode, it was a weapon meant to wreck havoc and cause chaos and he was holding it in his hand on temple grounds. Grounds where his friends had been hurt. It was as if he were mocking them, standing there like that with the grenade in his hand.

He feels better now as he watches the turbulent ocean surface melt back into balance. The rain falls around it as if masking the hole he'd just blown into the ocean, cleaning away all evidence, all memory until there was nothing left to remind him of what he'd just done but the empty feeling in his palm.

He eventually turns away when a flash of lightning and a thunderous rumble screams above his head. Rikku's words play in his mind and Ruba's face comes into view. He jogs hurriedly through the muddy road, squinting when the wind slaps his face cold and wet. He slips slightly as he exits Mushroom Rock and the bridge comes into view. His feet still squish sloppily in his boots, and he's starting to realize the chills down his back and a faint throb in his head.

He pushes the thoughts away as best he could as he enters the temple. He locks the door behind him, dripping along the floor as he climbs up the stairs toward the bedroom. He's panting heavily but tries to suppress it. He doesn't want Ruba waking up. Doesn't want Rikku concerned. But when he sees the look on her face as he stands a little shivery and a whole lot of wet in the doorway, he knows she sees right through him. And he thinks he must look pretty ridiculous.

She glances at his right hand, still slightly open. Sees his expression, which is more open than it's been in a long time even as he's trying to close off again.

She walks to him, two towels over her arm as she reaches for his hand and squeezes it tightly. She leads him inside, gently draping one towel over the top of his head and shoulders to get some of the cold moisture off him. Rubbing her fingers against his scalp in what she hopes is a comforting way as she watches him closely. "Do you feel a little better, now?"

He sighs in slight amusement as he ruffles his hair underneath the towel. He nods slightly before placing a brief kiss against her lips. His fingers caress the back of her hand softly. "I'm just a little wet," he replies. "But yeah. Better now."

She frowns. ''You're more than a little wet,'' she whispers, offering him the second towel. ''You were outside for hours,'' she says softly.

He takes it with a soft sigh, glancing up to stare at the window. "I didn't notice," he says a little absently.

''How did you not notice?'' she asks. ''It was still light out when you left... it was barely raining, at first... Gippal, you're sopping wet, you're freezing...''

He points his finger in her direction, pressing it against her forehead with a playful smirk. "Now _that_ I noticed." He examines his shirt that's clung to his body ever since he came inside. Frowning, he pulls it over his head and hangs it over a chair. He turns around to face her. "Did you get that blanket?"

She nods, stepping away from him for a moment as she reaches for the thick blanket she'd placed at the end of the bed. She looks calmly up at him as she tosses it over his shoulders. ''I'm worried about you,'' she says hesitantly.

He smiles faintly, hoping she can see it in the dimness of the room. And yet, simultaneously hoping the darkness hides the uneasy feeling inside him. He pats the fabric against his chest calmly. "Why? I'm a big boy."

''Yeah... but there's being a big boy and there's standing on a bridge for hours in the rain and not noticing and then acting like nothing is wrong.'' The smile on his face worries her more, because it's not his smile. It's just upturned lips, with no emotion behind it. And that's not him.

He runs his hand through her hair, brushing the bangs away from her face. "Sometimes I just like standing outside in the rain." His voice is soft and honest as he gently plays with her strands. "Sometimes it just makes me feel better. You understand, don't you?"

''Yes, I just... you were...'' She doesn't want to mention the grenade. But she can't just let it go. ''You weren't just standing in the rain.''

He glances to the side with a small sigh, his gaze now focused on the pile of cardboard boxes they'd torn open a few days ago while setting up Ruba's new toys. He wishes they were talking about that instead. "Well, I'm inside now, aren't I?"

''Yeah,'' she says reluctantly, following his gaze. ''Look at me,'' she says softly, gently tugging the blanket tighter around him. She reaches up to trail her fingers along his icy cheek, hoping his eyes will meet hers willingly. Hoping they won't look as cold as his skin feels.

He follows her request; not that he has a choice, really. He knows they're going to get into a bit of an argument about eye contact again if he doesn't listen to her. He doesn't want them arguing again; doesn't want her to think he's keeping something from her even if he is. He wants her to trust him when he says he's fine, even though she truly shouldn't. He wants to be able to deny and get away with it. He's doing it for her benefit, anyway, so why couldn't she just play along?

With a sigh she stands on tiptoe, holding his gaze as she catches his lips. Thunder rolls and she shivers a bit, looking at the window and then at the crib. And she's glad he's inside now, because the rain is coming down in sheets, and lightning is flashing. "You'd think she'd be afraid of loud noises," she says in the silence following the loud rumble, nodding toward the baby. Holding his eyes again.

He feels a small sense of relief as she changes the subject. Maybe she's decided to leave the subject alone and trust his assurances. And even though he's thankful she's no longer questioning him, he feels a little guilty inside. He slowly traces the edge of her face, hiding the troubling thoughts in his mind with a classic smirk. "And yet she sneezes and stirs when Daddy makes Mommy gasp a little sharply..."

"Yeah," she says with a tiny smile. "Well, I'm glad she's sleeping through it, she's been screaming for an hour and a half. I don't really know what was wrong, but it was quite apparent she wasn't happy." She looks at him with a small sigh. "Like father, like daughter."

He knows what she's implying and he doesn't like it. "Now, now, when was the last time I screamed for an hour and a half?" His voice is still cheerful, but his smile is a little weaker.

"Never. That's the only difference, I guess. When she's not happy she lets me know. When you're not happy... I still know, I just don't get informed." She gives him a little smirk back as she rests her head against his shoulder, glad that his skin seems to be warming up a little.

He doesn't exactly feel in the mood to cuddle when she tells him something like that. "Sometimes it's not necessary for you to know," he says a little bluntly.

She nods as she pulls away, walking over to the crib to readjust Ruba's blankets. Using the moment to hide her frustrated expression and put the same cool, collected one he's wearing on her face. "I know." She smoothes the baby's hair back. "Like when you took off before I went into labor... it wasn't really necessary for me to know why you were leaving. And when people were dying and all that... it wasn't really necessary for me to know who was gone, or who was really bad off, because I couldn't really change it, anyway." She sighs as the baby whines a little, shushing her calmly to soothe her. Not bothering to look up at his face because she knows he'll only be angry.

"You're right; you couldn't change it," he retorts. His fingers tighten around the towel as he stares at her back. "If I thought it was necessarily to upset you with the facts -- upset you while Ruba was still inside or when you woke up every morning with that worried look on your face 'cause we didn't know if she'd be alive or dead--!" He stops, his breathing heavy as the faint throbbing headache from earlier starts to seep back, and he tries to keep from raising his voice any further in front of his daughter. "If I thought it was necessary... If I _think_ it's necessary, I'll tell you."

She looks over at him as she tucks the blankets around Ruba's body, a grim look of understanding on her face. "Thank you for protecting me. I appreciate that." She leans against the crib, watching the infant sleep comfortably. "I just..." She pauses, shrugging a bit as she shakes her head. "All of the girls are gone until we reopen. And I can't just call Tidus or Yuna up about this, they weren't there... I don't have anyone to talk to about this. No one who can actually talk back," she says, glancing down at the baby. "And I know that you're okay, and you don't want to talk about it anymore... but you're the only person who's here who knows what it was like, and I trust you more than anyone else, and I..." She stops again, reaching down once more because Ruba is already kicking the blankets off again.

"I shouldn't have made it through this. I was just as close as Zy to the explosion. I was just as hurt as everyone else. Why them? Why not me?" she asks quietly, holding the baby's tiny fingers between her own, her solid warmth comforting. "I'm grateful, I am, I just..." She shrugs again.

"Rikku..." He understands what she's going through; he'd been down that same thought path time and time again. And he had tried so hard to make sure she wouldn't have to experience the same thing, yet it seems to have had the opposite effect. He'd pushed her away in protecting her, and was blind to notice she'd been hurting inside all this time. He lets go of the towel with a sigh and walks toward her. Shadows from the raindrops on the window run down her cheeks like tears, and he caresses it with his hand as if to dry them from her face. "...If _you_ felt it was necessary, you should've discussed it with me."

She bites her lip, staring at the cardboard boxes he'd been looking at earlier. "I was hoping you'd say something first." She notices that his hands are still a little bit cold. "If the rain really helps maybe I should go out there for a few hours."

"What, and look like me?" He attempts to put a smile on her face. "If you want to talk about it, you're not going to find anyone out there."

She sighs and pulls her finger gently out of Ruba's grip. "You should dry off before you get sick."

He cocks his head to the side. "I don't get sick."

"Everybody gets sick," she whispers, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, but _I_ don't get sick." He rests his hands against her waist. "You can throw anything my way... anything at all... and I won't get sick." He touches her chin briefly to tilt her gaze up. "You can tell me anything, Rikku. You don't always have to put on a strong face."

"Neither do you. But you do." She catches his gaze again, letting her guard down for a moment. "I should be dead right now," she says softly. "I should be dead, and I don't know why I'm not. The guilt isn't getting better. It's getting worse. But I'm going to deal with it, somehow, I just... I just needed to say it."

His grip on her impulsively tightens, and he can feel a tingle in his lower jaw as his mind involuntarily conjures up an image to match her words. He bites his bottom lip. "Don't be so selfish, Rikku," he mutters underneath his breath. "It'd be you _and_ Ruba... and how do you think I'd be able to live with myself after that?" He presses a firm kiss to her cheek. "There's no reason you of all people should be feeling guilty."

"They could have saved her," she whispers, her own voice uncertain. "Ruba would have been okay as long as they acted fast... and you would have been okay, too." She shakes her head. "I'm not trying to be selfish," she says softly, quieting as she rests her head on his shoulder once more at the sound of a loud rumble. "I'm just trying to make sense of it..."

"Well you're not making much sense for a person... who's trying to... make it make sense..." He lays his hand against the small of her back, caressing her gently as he stares down at their sleeping baby. "For starters, I _wouldn't_ be okay if you were dead. In case you've forgotten, I _do_ love you." He sways her lightly side to side in his arms. "And it wouldn't really be saving her if she's going to grow up without her mother around." He takes a deep breath, hoping she doesn't notice. "No one _deserved_ to die... So don't feel like it should've been you." The words taste false and bitter on his mouth when he thinks about taking his own advice.

She sighs deeply against his shoulder, glad he can't see her face because she feels like crying and she knows she should be stronger than that. Thinks about Dses having to grow up without his father. She can't really stop the tears coming as she looks down at Ruba and thinks about how easily her child could have been in the same position... or in no position at all. "I love you, too," she whispers, hugging him tightly. "Why can't I stop feeling so guilty?" she asks, staring out the window at the lightning.

"Because you think you're responsible." He moves his finger in circles against her back. "Don't let my burden be yours… You're not Mrs. Machine Faction Leader, yet," he teases with a half smile.

She feels even guiltier when she laughs through her tears, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "No, not yet," she says, wiping at her eyes with the palm of her hand. She laughs for a few long moments before she realizes what he'd really said, what he'd really admitted.

Her smile fades a bit as she looks up at him, shaking her head. "It's not your fault either, Gippal. I'm not Mrs. Machine Faction Leader, but I can share the burden anyway. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, it couldn't be helped. Sad, sure. Miserable, even. But not guilty. You handled it better than anyone else would have been able to."

He decides not to tell her that sitting outside with a grenade in his hand for hours isn't the sign of someone handling a situation well. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm not the one with a runny nose and wet cheeks," he says, patting the towel against her face. "You said I handle it better than anyone... So just let me handle it, Rikku."

"I don't want to," she says quietly, leaning against him a little. "Handling stuff makes me feel better. Just like taking out Sin made me feel less guilty about Home. It helps." She wipes at her eyes again, reaching down to steady the baby once more. "Can you pretend to be not so fine with me for awhile so I don't feel pathetic, too?" she asks quietly. Smiling a little sheepishly because her eyes are still wet and she feels pathetic just for asking that of him in the first place.

He shakes his head stubbornly. "That'd be encouraging you to feel pathetic." He presses his forehead against hers. "Now why would I wanna do something like that?" He kisses the tip of her nose. "And from what I can see... Handling stuff isn't really making you feel better at the moment, Princess."

"I'm feeling a little better," she argues, closing her eyes as she sighs, holding onto him tightly. Kissing him softly as she thanks her lucky stars that he wasn't hurt once again. "Thanks for letting me be pathetic for a few minutes... I sort of needed it."

He sighs in amusement as he presses his hand against the back of her head and leans it against his shoulder. He gives her a bear hug of an embrace as he buries his chin in her hair. "Not that I'm trying to encourage you, but I'm getting the feeling you want more than just a few minutes."

She nods against his shoulder, relaxing in his enclosing hug because it feels so safe. Because it's her favorite place in the world, even though she wouldn't admit that to his face. "A few more minutes and I'll be fine, I think..." she lies.

He pulls away slightly to look down at her face. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

She sighs heavily, tears threatening to spill over again for no reason at all. Because she's said them, those words that scare her, those words she's been thinking about since they got home, words she was trying to ignore. _I should be dead_.

"Tell me you love me again," she sighs. Because if he does, if he wouldn't have been okay without her, she won't feel so guilty for being alive.

"E mu_jaaaaa_ oui," he whispers with a light chuckle, hoping she'd soon follow suit. He puts on his best charming smirk. "I'm better at showing love than saying it, though."

She grins again, nodding. "I don't know, I thought that was pretty good." She glances down at their daughter for a moment to make sure she's still sleeping soundly with all of the talking and the noise, before she looks back up at him, a tiny reflective smirk on her lips now, too.

"See? It's only been a few seconds and I've got you smiling. Beats whatever Tidus and Yuna can do, right?" Gippal says with a grin.

She nods again, taking a few deep breathes as she walks over to the bed and sits lightly on the edge. "Coming home was hard. Really hard. But everything's going to be fine... we're okay..." She smiles a bit weakly, but at least she's smiling, she thinks.

He sits down next to her, drumming his fingers against the bed as he focuses his gaze on the opposite wall. "It'll take some time. You haven't been around here as much as I have since the incident, and your heart isn't made of steel. So it's okay... to not feel okay."

"I guess so," she says softly, moving her hand atop his before she squeezes it gently. "Do you really feel okay?" she asks him, looking deep into his gaze as she rubs a circle into the back of his hand. "Why were you coming back here, the night Ruba was born?"

He's quiet for a moment, trying to keep his gaze firm. "I told you, didn't I? The investigators were here and I wanted to check up on their progress. Help them out and stuff."

"I thought maybe you just... said that. Because you were overwhelmed." She shrugs, lying back on the bed, running her hands through her hair as she breathes deeply. "I would have left if I could..."

He folds his hands together, smiling weakly. "Maybe I was a little overwhelmed."

"How overwhelmed?" she asks, sighing softly as she reaches up for his hand, curling on her side. "It probably got worse when you found out that you had to come back to the hospital."

He shakes his head after a moment of thinking. "It felt better coming back. Sometimes you just need to be alone and get your thoughts sorted out. It's not that you're trying to run away from something, or make a certain Princess feel left behind." He turns down to look at her with a sheepish smile. "Some things you just need to sort out by yourself. But once they're sorted out, there's nothing that'll stop you from coming back."

She smiles a little sheepishly back. With a nod, she pulls herself back up to sit quietly next to him, thinking about what he'd said as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming back," she whispers quietly, unsure if she's referring to then, now, or Bikanel... And unsure if it really even matters which one she's talking about.

* * *

_Yep, you guessed it. Delay in shipping out this chapter was due to school. No surprises there._

_However, we would like to give a **HUGE THANK YOU** to all those who nominated/voted Nine Months as **Best Rikku/Gippal Fiction Overall** at Quite the Couple's Best of Rikku/Gippal Awards. We're both out of our minds ecstatic and grateful to have such wonderful readers!�Thank you everyone for your support! _

_And alas, with this chapter, we've finally entered the last month…_


	53. Month 9, Week 2, Wednesday, 8:31 AM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 53**_

* * *

The steam circles his body as he steps through the bathroom door, only to freely dissolve in the cool bedroom air when he walks across the room. His feet feel cool against the floor as he makes his way to the dresser, and he kicks around a bit before finding Rikku's warm, fuzzy pink slippers and putting them on.

A cold breeze twirls its way into their room from the window, making the curtains dance and multiple beams of light engulf his gaze in a brilliant white.

With a small groan, he blindly reaches out for the dresser, colorful dots obscuring his vision. It's too early in the morning, he thinks, for nature's little games, and he wonders if it's somehow punishment for stealing Rikku's slippers.

When he opens his eyes he realizes he has grabbed onto something else – Ruba's crib. Curiously, he walks toward her, smiling when he sees her peaceful form. She's sleeping calmly with her eyes tightly shut and her fingers curled into a small fist by her side. He sighs in amusement, leaning in and stroking the side of cheeks as he watches her little nostrils flare gently with each breath. Another breeze flies in, and a beam of light suddenly washes over her face. But her eyes are already closed, and he thinks she must be a very smart baby.

"You get it from your mom… looking beautiful in the sunlight like that," he whispers.

* * *

Rikku takes a deep breath as the light streams over her cheeks. She shivers a little bit as cold air trickles down from the window onto the warm spot on the bed that's a little bit too empty for her liking. She moves only slightly, wrapping the rumpled sheets around her bare form a little tighter. Not willing to get up yet because she's exhausted from waking up to take care of the baby so often during the night. Tired because between feedings and diaper changes, Gippal had made sure that every part of her felt vibrant and alive, loved and cherished... made sure that she had no reason to question fate's decisions.

She hears his soft voice, barely above a quiet whisper, and she opens her eyes a fraction. Smiles softly at the sight of him standing by the crib and wearing her slippers.

* * *

He leans his elbows on the rail and watches the infant with a silent smile. He is sure she will grow up to be way hotter than Wakka's and Lulu's kid. And Yuna and Tidus' too when they decide to have one. She'll probably have freakin' little boys following her around by the time she's a teenager, and he chuckles a little to himself as he thinks about playing the protective father role.

He won't do it so often, he supposes, having had his share of adolescent romances and understanding that sometimes, kids are much more mature than one would assume. That doesn't mean he won't be keeping an eye on her and threatening to carve out her date's eyeball to replace his own if they come home after curfew. The thought makes him amused.

He faintly remembers his own teenager years and how his father had acted towards his dating life… The memory quickly dies though, because his father didn't really care. Didn't care if he'd gone out at seven in the morning and came home two days later. Didn't care if he went from girl to girl like they were on an assembly line. Didn't care to teach him. To guide him. So, Gippal didn't care either when his father died.

Except, now he does. Now he wishes he had exchanged more words with him, took better care of his old man instead of cutting off all ties with him. They were family after all – he was his only family after all – and he knew his father missed his mother just as much as he did. It wasn't entirely his father's fault for not wanting to look at his face. His mother had died giving birth to him, and he knows his father blamed him all his life.

Gippal glances briefly over at Rikku, whose eyes seem to have impulsively shut. Whether she was awake and watching him, or simply responding to a dream, he would return to her later. He's just glad to see her there and see his daughter here. Glad to have his family with him, safe, and loved. And he sympathizes with his father for not being able to enjoy a moment like this.

* * *

She thinks it's a little bit funny, how she's watching him watch Ruba. A little bit funny that he was ever doubtful that he'd be a good parent. She likes how transfixed he always is when he's near the baby, how he changes from tough guy to lover to daddy in an instant, and it's so natural, so fluid. Likes that he's starting to get over his fears and uncertainties.

* * *

Ruba's eyes suddenly flutter open and she stirs momentarily. Her tiny arms and legs push against the bright pink and blue blanket wrapped around her, and he chuckles softly as she glances at her surroundings in slight confusion. He puts a finger to his lips when he catches her gaze. "Shh... Mommy's sleeping," he says, earning a look of disapproval from the little girl. "You can see her later," he adds with a sigh as he gives her mobile a spin. It catches her attention and she stares at the moving objects with interest. He smiles faintly, pointing to one of the plastic machines. "That's called a Terekyuhrike." He touches her arm briefly. "Can you say _Te-re-kyu-hrik-e_?"

* * *

She fights the urge to laugh, staying still as he gestures up at the mobile. It's sweet, she thinks, that he's already trying to share his passions with their daughter. Already giving the machine mobile a spin when he walks past to attract her attention, and stilling the moogle one with a smirk. So she won't get confused, he says. She closes her eyes a bit, relaxing at the sound of his soft voice, at the warmth of the blankets around her body.

* * *

Ruba's lips move slightly, and he supposes that's good enough. He draws back slightly to give the moogle mobile a spin just so when Ruba actually pronounces Terekyuhrike, he can tell Rikku he gave the other mobile a fair chance.

The cold breeze from outside is starting to make him shiver, and he adjusts the blankets around Ruba's small frame before making his way to the dresser. He pulls out a grey T-shirt and sweatpants, kicking off the princess slippers as he changes.

* * *

She likes his selection of clothing. It feels like a lazy day, already, and sweatpants just ensure that it will stay that way. She watches the mobiles spin, blinking slowly in the fading brightness from outside. She can hear the soft _pit-pat_ of a few raindrops hitting the ground outside, and she knows that soon enough, the bright light will be hidden by clouds again.

Ruba's little voice fills the room as she starts to cry. Rikku moves just a little, ready to pick her up at any moment, but then she settles again. It's just her whining cry, the one she uses when she feels like she's not getting enough attention. A little smile appears on Rikku's lips, because Ruba is sort of like her, that way. Sort of acts like a princess now and then, and it's amusing, because it gets Gippal every time.

He hastily forces the shirt over his head as he makes his way back to the crib. "Shh… shh…" He looks down at her worriedly, knowing she has the capacity to be louder than most of the machines in the Faction, and he doesn't think Rikku would appreciate a reminder of that so early in the morning.

With a sigh, he reaches across to stop the spinning moogle mobile, figuring Ruba was perfectly quiet and calm before he drew her attention to it anyway. He smiles when he notices the girl's gaze focus on him in wonder, and after a brief moment, he gives the plastic machines another whirl.

Rikku rolls onto her side, taking a deep breath as she props herself up on her elbow, still a bit drowsy. She watches the mobiles spin for a moment. ''Morning, mujan,'' she says softly. ''Do me a favor and bring me something comfy to wear... and the baby, too?''

He turns his head to face her, seeing a satisfied smile on her lips as she watches him. "But I like what you're wearing now..." he says in a disappointed tone. He gestures toward Ruba with a slight smirk. "And she's really enjoying lookin' at the machines, anyway. And I enjoy lookin' at you just the way you are... So it works out, yeah?"

''But I'm cold,'' she pouts, kicking the sheets around her feet a bit. ''And I wanna curl up with the two of you and be lazy until something forces us to get up. Then she can go back to the mobiles...''

He sighs, grabbing her chocobo pajama pants and a simple T-shirt from the dresser. He places it on the edge of the bed as he leans down to give her a give her a quick kiss. "Still tired?" he asks innocently. "If I remember correctly though, you said you'd be out with Yuna today, didn't you?"

''Later... she's coming around noon.'' She grins and pulls the pajama pants toward her, kicking the sheets off and shivering in the cool air for a moment before pulling them onto her legs. ''I'm still tired, yes... you should be, too.'' She winks as she pulls the shirt over her head, yawning.

He smirks and sits on the bed beside her, pulling her toward him once her head and arms have settled. He rubs his hand up and down the side of her body in an attempt to generate some heat. "Yeah... you're not as innocent as you seem, Beautiful," he says, hoping the comment will warm up her cheeks too.

''Mmm, I know,'' she says, leaning into his touch. Blushing just a little. ''But I like to think that I am, now and then.'' She kisses his bottom lip softly, pulling it gently between hers. Then, she pulls away a fraction, groaning a little as Ruba's whining cry morphs into her frustrated whining cry.

He catches her lips back to kiss her anyway before getting up from the bed. He jogs over to the crib, sighing as he untangles the blankets from her tiny limbs and lifts the beautiful crying mess into his arms. He grabs a box of tissues nearby as he makes his way back to Rikku. "She must've heard your voice, and knew you were awake," he tells her with a smile.

Rikku shrugs, scooting over so there's room for him to sit next to her. "I think she just got mad that you left her for something as mundane as clothing." She grins, standing on her knees as she reaches up to close the window. "She'll probably get hungry soon, but for now we can just relax. Is that right little one?" she asks, reaching down to grasp Ruba's waving fingers lightly.

He lets out a sigh of amusement as he watches Ruba's unresponsive face. "I don't know about you girls but I could go for some breakfast." He sits down on the spot Rikku had cleared for him, helping Ruba into her arms.

She pats the baby's back lightly, making soft shushing noises as she looks over at him with a grin. "Potatoes? I can do that. I bet I could even do that one handed," she says, nodding her chin toward Ruba. Then she thinks about it for a moment... "Or maybe not."

He laughs, resting his hand across her thigh as he looks down at her. "I remember seeing some cheese in the fridge the last time I restocked, and some eggs too. I'll be your other hand and I'm sure we can come up with something," he says, knowing he sounds like a bit of a hotshot for someone who's really only comfortable preparing cereal.

She smiles and shakes her head, turning her face up and leaning closer to him. "Yeah, we can. It'll be good, too." She sighs as Ruba stops whimpering and grabs a fistful of his T-shirt.

He raises his eyebrow at the infant's action, turning his head down to stare at her curiously. "What do you think she's trying to say?"

Rikku pats her back again lightly. "She loves her daddy and loves getting his attention, maybe? I have no idea."

He smirks, placing his palm over her little fist. "Like mother, like daughter."

She smirks back a little bit, kissing the top of the baby's head. "Maybe."

* * *

Yuna squints as she raises her gaze, the sun glaring in her eyes as they near the temple. The gift bag feels light in her hands, and she wonders if she and Tidus should've gotten something more for the newborn baby. With a deep sigh, she wraps her arm around his and leans her head on his shoulder. "You're sure you're okay with us leaving you to hang around Djose?" she asks.

He reaches over to ruffle her hair comfortingly, giving her a wide grin. "Yeah, it'll be great! There's bound to be something entertaining today. Mr. Machine Faction and I can… bond... I can make sure he's okay for Rikku... drink some beers, watch some minor league blitzball..."

Yuna smiles with a soft giggle as she fixes her hair. "The baby'll be with him though, so you two better not drink!" she scowls lightly with a small glare. Her gaze is directed toward the open temple doors as they get closer. "But by all means, make sure he's okay for our Rikku."

"Don't worry, I will," he assures her. "But _I_ can drink all I want to. I don't have a kid," he adds smugly.

A moment later, Tidus waves excitedly as he sees Rikku's small frame emerge from the doorway, Ruba in her arms and Gippal following shortly. "Hey! Get that munchkin back inside, it's colder than Gagazet out here!" he says, chuckling. "...well, maybe not that cold, but ya know what I mean." He hugs Rikku tightly, leaning down to smooth the infant's hair. "Yo," he says in greeting to Gippal.

Gippal nods in acknowledgement, pausing only briefly to stare at Tidus. He'd only actually ever met the guy once or twice. So when Rikku said that Tidus would be spending the day at the temple with him and Ruba, Gippal wasn't really sure how to react. He decidedly turns his attention to Yuna instead. "I don't suppose that's a gift for me."

Yuna shakes her head with a sigh of amusement. "Just a little something for Ruba, the next time you two decide to bring her out to cold temperatures like this." she explains, holding out the bag.

Rikku smiles and looks over in the direction of the bag as Tidus fusses over Ruba. "Oooh, new baby clothes. I love new baby clothes!"

"Yeah? Well, no worries, they'll match her well. They're pretty adorable, just like she is," Tidus says with a grin on his face, wiggling his finger a bit as the baby grabs it. "Look at those pretty eyes, just look at 'em! And those little cheeks... oh goodness... Yuna, you'd better watch out, I think you've got competition," Tidus says jokingly, indicating the baby.

Yuna grabs the side of his arm with a small giggle, leaning over to observe Ruba as well. "She's gonna grow up to be quite the heartbreaker, isn't she?" Yuna adds.

Gippal scoffs, folding his arms across his chest. "We'll see..."

Rikku shrugs, turning back toward the entryway. "She wouldn't be the only one in the family," she says, winking.

Gippal sighs with a shy smile. "Well, she'd have to get it from somewhere, I suppose."

Rikku laughs, reaching up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Uhm... can you let me know if she's doing alright every... every little while? Please? It would make me feel better."

He brushes a hand through her hair with a soft smile. "Hun, I can't really let you know unless I know where you are, y'know?" He touches his head with hers. "But I'll be in my office the whole day..." He glances up. "...Or Tidus will so you can call us anytime, 'kay?"

"We'll be back before dinner, I'm sure." She glances down at the infant in his arms, watching her eat her fingers for a moment before looking back up. "I just fed her, so she'll probably be hungry again in about two and a half ho-" Something about his calm smile gets a little gentler, and there's a weird glint in his eye, and she pauses. "But you know that already. I'm sorry, I just..."

"You've just been around us for too long." He bends down to touch his forehead against hers. "Go. Take a break from being 'Mommy' for a few hours at least," he adds in a low whisper.

"But I like being 'Mommy'," she protests weakly, nodding all the same. She leans forward the inch to catch his lips in a soft kiss, ignoring Tidus as he makes an annoyed sound behind them. "I'll call to check in when we get there," she says, pulling away a bit reluctantly. Gently, she smoothes Ruba's hair back and kisses her forehead lightly.

Tidus waves lightheartedly as she crosses the room to grab her jacket. She rolls her eyes, cracking a grin as she pulls the warm material onto her arms and over her shoulders. "Get out of here, girlies," he says, motioning toward the door with his hands.

Rikku grabs a scarf for later and her handbag, which feels strangely light with only a money pouch and some random items inside. "Yeah, yeah... we're going." She grins at Yuna as they walk out the door, looking back over her shoulder to give a little wave back to Tidus. She grins at her boyfriend, catching his eye. "Bye, Gippal."

Gippal smiles back at her as the two shrink from view. With an inward sigh, he turns to Tidus behind him. Ruba gives a small hiccup. "So you... uh..." He's not really sure what to say to Tidus, and then he remembers Zanarkand's machine history. "You're good with machine-uh-_machina_?"

Tidus stands in the nearly empty entryway, glancing back at Gippal as he rubs the back of his head uncertainly. "A fair hand with… machines, yeah... I would guess you're not too bad yourself, runnin' the Machine Faction and all."

Gippal chuckles softly in amusement. "Wouldn't be much without the workers, though." He turns around, hoping to show Tidus a scene of intense activity characteristic of the Faction.

He frowns when there's hardly anyone in sight.

"It's not really busy today," Gippal explains, suddenly remembering. "The temple is open, but most of the workers aren't returning to their regular schedules until tomorrow. Today's mostly to preparation and maintenance work." He turns to Tidus and shrugs. "You can watch or help out, if you want."

"I'm impressed that you got the temple back up and running so quickly. Especially with just bringing Ruba home and everything. That's a lot to handle at once." Tidus glances around, watching as a woman down the hall flicks a checklist on a clipboard back and forth. "I don't mind helping out... there's not many people here, and there's probably a lot to get done, yeah?"

Gippal glances away at Tidus's praise, an uncomfortable feeling rising to his chest which he quickly suppresses. "Most of the experiments and projects had to be halted. And weeks worth of excavation findings still need to be sorted out." He adjusts his hold on Ruba as he leads Tidus down a hall. "We could use an extra hand around here for today."

Tidus follows, watching him as he tightens his hold on the infant, glancing into each open workroom that they pass. "What happened with all the machines that were being brought in the day of the explosion?"

Gippal moves his lower jaw to the side slightly before sighing. "We destroyed and recycled most of them. They were essentially useless given their condition." He glances behind him. "You've never been here before, have you?"

Tidus runs his fingers along the wall where the remnants of runs of the Cloister of Trials are still visible. "Back when it was still all Yevonite and creepy. Much better now, I think."

Gippal shrugs as they approach a stairwell. "I still find it creepy myself sometimes. But I chose this building. I can't just wash off all sense of Yevon from it, y'know? And besides, it's always nice to leave a bit of history."

"Yeah... history is always good. But when there's weird statues of dead people looming out of the darkness and voices singing and stuff with no people in the area, it's just... well, creepy." He shrugs and follows him up the stairs slowly. "There's no more singing, right? There's no way I would be living in this place if there was still singing."

Gippal chuckles lightly. "Aside from Rikku's occasional solo in the shower, no." As they emerge from the steps, he hears the sound of metal tools dropping to the floor and muffled cursing from the left workroom. He sighs. "Sometimes she makes me sing to Ruba." He makes a face at the memory.

"Makes you?" Tidus asks curiously, peeking into the workroom that all the metal sounds are coming from. "Is that a bad thing?" he asks with a laugh.

Gippal sighs, bending his neck to the side in thought. "Ahh… Let's just say my talent lies in my hands, not in my vocals." He glances over at Tidus with a smirk. "You'll understand better when your celebrity wife makes you sing about moogles and hypellos to your kid."

"Well, she's urgent to make that happen sooner rather than later. I think she's a bit angry that her little cousin beat her to the chase without giving fair warning..." Tidus scratches the back of his head as they walk through another doorway, looking down at Ruba.

Gippal sighs in amusement as he glances downward too at Ruba. She hiccups quietly as her small eyes meet his, and he touches her cheek softly. "Yeah, well this little one didn't give us fair warning either." Gippal's finger pauses momentarily on her skin. Familiar emotions slowly seep throughout his chest, and his mind numbly recalls Pimka's unfair warning... He shakes his head quickly, feeling a slight guilt crawl up his back as he reminds himself of the child he's holding in his arms and not the one in his memories.

"There's nothing glorious about winning the 'chase'," Gippal adds, leaning down to plant a kiss on Ruba's forehead. He smoothes down her small hairs with a faint smile. "There's only relief."

* * *

Rikku contemplates the CommSphere behind the counter of the little box office, tempted to ask the girl behind the counter if she can use it for a few minutes. But Yuna is already tugging her away toward the covered eating area next to the hot dog stand, and she knows she needs to stop worrying for a little while. They aren't too far away from Djose, anyway, and Tobli's newest band is rather calming. "So... what kind of hints have you been dropping, then? They aren't too subtle? Or is he just not getting the picture?"

Yuna sighs, yanking on Rikku's arm before swing it back with a loose grip. Her gaze turns to where the river disappears around the distant rocks. "I've been volunteering to baby sit Vidina for the past month... I think he gets it, Rikku. But I'm just - I don't know if we - I mean, how did you and Gippal know you guys were ready?"

"We weren't," she says bluntly, with a shrug. She comes to a stop in front of the menu board, looking at all the different types of hot dogs the little cart has to offer. "We were being nice and careful, and then - poof. And I talked to him about it and we were both kinda unsure about the whole thing, and then I went to get it confirmed... and I told him, and we were both happy, but we still weren't quite ready, I don't think. We grew into that. Oooh, lookie, corndogs..."

Yuna giggles, looking up at the burly man behind the cart with a warm smile. "Two for her please..." She glances at Rikku. "And two for me,too." Her fingers tighten around Rikku's. "It's great that he was so supportive. He seems so natural with Ruba... I hope Tidus learns some things."

"He's really good with her. Really nervous sometimes, he has this weird thing about trying to hide his eye-patch from her view... but he's good. I couldn't figure out the diapers one day and she was getting really mad at me, and he had it all worked out and her dressed in about two minutes and I was absolutely amazed." She bumps Yuna's shoulder gently with a grin. "Tidus likes kids. He'll be fine, whenever you have them. Thanks for the corndogs, pal."

Yuna smiles lightly before her mouth dips low. "I wish he'd tell me... or show me every so often that he's open to the idea." Her eyes lift for a short moment to take the corndogs out of the man's hands and pay. "I'm afraid to ask him. We're living so great together right now, and we're so happy..." She hesitates for a moment before turning to her cousin with a sheepish grin. "You seem so much more mature than I am, Rikku."

"You say that as I'm getting excited over junk food?" she asks with a grin, walking over to a table. "I'm just... I've just had a weird few months, that's all. I don't know how mature, I am, really. But... maybe it's my turn to be the serious one for awhile?" She shrugs as she grabs the ketchup bottle, shaking it a bit so it won't be runny. "And maybe Tidus _does_ want them, you know? But maybe he doesn't think he's ready. I bet if Gippal lets him hold Ruba today, Tidus'll be a little bit more open about it. Just talk to him about it, instead of continuously hinting him. Maybe he'll be more appreciative."

* * *

"Hold her carefu- Hey, watch her head! Her leg should be over your arm... Hold on, she's drooling..." Gippal slides his finger underneath Ruba's bib, wiping it against the side of her mouth with a sigh. He glances up at Tidus a little worriedly. "Just... hold her carefully. She can get jumpy." The mechanics behind them watch the scene with amused faces as Gippal moves slowly toward the inactive machine in the center of the room. "You sure you've got her?" he asks Tidus again.

Tidus looks back at him with a bit of a stressed sigh, glancing down at the baby as he holds her tightly to keep her from squirming right out of his arms. She's not that big, and he thinks that's part of his problem. "Yeah... yeah, I- I think so." He laughs a little as Ruba blows a few bubbles. "She's cute... and wiggly," he says unsteadily as she kicks her legs again.

"No - don't even - I mean, yes, she can be wiggly but don't encourage her." Gippal raises his finger, his teeth clenching slightly. "Don't laugh. Her arms and legs are all over the place when she thinks something's funny." Gippal bends down to sit on the sliding board, his gaze fixed on the blond with his baby. His fingers curl around the screwdriver and he takes a deep breath before sliding under the machine.

Tidus pats her back gently. "Yeah... you think I'm funny. I'm a funny guy," he whispers to the baby as he moves to get a better hold on her, supporting her head and her back and trying to keep her legs from having too much mobility with the blanket and - how the hell did people do this every day?! "But you need to calm down, Ruba, 'cause if you make yourself wiggle too much, I'm gonna do something wrong, and then your Daddy is gonna beat me up. And I'm a funny guy, and I'm cool, and you shouldn't get me beat up because all I wanna do is hold you for awhile..."

Ruba presses her lips together as she stares up at him with wide eyes. Her feet slide against his chest as her fingers reach out for the silver chain around his neck.

"Vidina used to like my necklace when he was still little, too... you can play with it, just don't put it in your mouth, okay? It's too big!" He runs his finger over her little hands, grinning as she blinks. "You've got big, pretty eyes, little one. You're gonna make all the boys chase you around when you're older. And then your Daddy can beat them up, and I'll help him."

Ruba stares up at him blankly, her small hands releasing the pendant as her gaze remains fixed on Tidus' face. A small trail of drool slides down the side of her mouth as her eyes stay curious on him.

Tidus raises an eyebrow as he uses her bib to clean off her drool like Gippal had done. "Well, they're not gonna chase you if you do _that_. But I'll cut you some slack, for now."

"Hey, don't be giving her ideas," Gippal says as he slides out from underneath the machine. He pushes up his sleeves as he places the screwdriver to the side. "Watch out what you say to her. Rikku says babies are impressionable or something."

Tidus screws up his face with a doubtful expression, but shrugs after a moment. "Well, it's good that she knows sooner rather than later that you and I will tag team any foolish boy who tries to, y'know... hold her hand, or something equally unacceptable like that." Tidus bounces the little girl softly, grinning. "This baby holding thing is kinda fun."

* * *

"Sometimes... I think Tidus would take this baby issue too seriously," Yuna admits as she twists the end of her napkin. Her eyes stay glued on the crisscross pattern as she recalls the last time she overheard Tidus and Wakka having a discussion by the beach. "I know he thinks about it often enough... Wakka's always sharing his experiences of being a father with him. But Tidus is usually quiet and nods along." Yuna sighs, leaning her head into her palm as she lets the soothing music fill her ears. "Was Gippal always happy and enthusiastic about Ruba?"

Rikku shrugs, reaching out to tuck Yuna's hair comfortingly behind her ear. "At first he was nervous. And then he was excited. And then he got quiet and broody and all of that annoying stuff... and then he got excited again. It's just a process, you know? And I think it just depends on the timing..." She sighs, glancing over at the musicians as she pops a fry into her mouth. "I think it's different for guys, too, because we can feel the changes as they happen, but they have to wait until it's visible to really process the whole baby thing. Not completely, but... you know what I mean?"

Yuna wishes she could, but offers a smile as if she did. She's never felt a living child inside of her, and Rikku and Gippal have already been through and done that and are experiencing a new path in life. Just like Lulu and Wakka have too. And Yuna feels left behind. "It's great that he reacted so well. He's not a bad guy as you made him seem the first time you introduced us to him," Yuna says with a reminiscent smile. "But I bet you knew that already at the time. You can tell when someone's good or bad."

She turns her eyes away, looking absently over the surface of the Moonflow. "Not all the time, I can't..." With a grin, she looks back at Yuna. "But yeah, I knew with Gippal. He's a good one. I've known that for ages. He's the kind of guy that will take care of you no matter what, you know?"

Yuna smiles with a nod. "I know. That's Tidus. Tidus is a good guy. I guess, I should be glad he's thinking about the issue carefully." She folds her arms over each other, hesitating for a moment. "I don't want to rush into it, I want to make sure we've both thought it through. We're fine now and so good with each other... but a new baby might change that." Yuna sighs sheepishly. "I just... don't want either of us to be overwhelmed. I want me and Tidus to know exactly what we're getting ourselves into." She glances up to meet Rikku's gaze. "Maybe a whole day with Gippal can put some ideas into his head."

"Yeah, hopefully... I mean, we didn't know what we were getting into when I showed up in Djose, but he still was there for me, and he was still trying to do everything right, even though it wasn't his responsibility... and then with Ruba, you know, we still didn't really know, but now we do. I don't think you ever really know until you're in the situation, but a day with Gippal might give him some idea." She grins absently as she holds Yuna's gaze. "It's a bit overwhelming, but it doesn't change things, not much. It just adds to it."

Yuna hesitates, a confused look on her face. "'What do you mean... _'it wasn't his responsibility'_?"

"I... I meant that it wasn't his responsibility to be the good guy. We weren't a couple yet, just friends, but... we didn't know what we were getting into - relationship wise, I mean. But you and Tidus are already married." And she knows she's not at all convincing with her hesitant, uncertain voice, and her half-assed attempt to change the subject back to Yuna and Tidus. Knows she's a little bit stupid because after only an hour in her cousin's presence, she let her guard down, and she slipped. Let something out that she'd never planned on telling her family.

She stands up from the little table with a wavering sort of grin, taking a few steps backward. "I'm going to go ask the girl at the box office if I can use the CommSphere, okay? I need to check on Ruba..."

"Rikku." Her name comes out tentative and soft on Yuna's tongue. She resists the urge to reach out and touch Rikku's arm, unsure if that will only make things worse since it's clear her cousin doesn't want to talk about it.

...Yet.

"Nevermind," Yuna says with a smile. This day is supposed to be about reviving her and Rikku's friendship. And Yuna doesn't mind spending the rest of the afternoon waiting until Rikku's ready to spill the beans. "We'll talk later."

She gives Yuna a grateful glance as she walks away toward the box office, her stomach a little heavy from the corndogs and her heart a little heavy because she's thinking about Pimka now, thinking about Pimka seriously for the first time in a long while. Heavy because she just realized that Pimka would have been full term right around now, wouldn't have had to be hooked up to machines to help it breathe...

And she knows she wouldn't trade her daughter for anything, but she also knows that she feels guilty as she thinks about the baby she lost and the new baby that came along so quickly to take its brother or sister's place. She dodges around the backside of the box office when she thinks that Yuna isn't looking, her urge to check on Ruba a bit subdued. She leans her head against the rough wall, staring down at the dirt beneath her feet.

* * *

Gippal folds his arms across his chest as he stares at Tidus and Ruba. For the past few minutes the room has been filled with Ruba's endless giggles and Tidus's many baby voices. And while he's glad that his daughter is having the time of her life, he can't help but feel a little jealous that it's not because of him.

"Uh, boss?" a small worker's voices comes from behind him.

Gippal turns around with a sigh, twirling the screwdriver in his hands. "Yeah?"

"Rikku wants to speak with you."

Gippal nods, following the worker into a side hallway after glancing back at Tidus and Ruba. He smiles when he sees Rikku's face on the screen of the CommSphere. "Hey, Beautiful." He leans one arm against the wall as he raises his eyebrow. "...You alright?"

She looks miserably back at him, glancing toward the table where Yuna is waiting patiently. "I said something stupid and Yuna doesn't miss a thing, and now I don't know what else to do to distract her from it," she says with a heavy sigh. She squints into the CommSphere a bit. "Is Ruba okay?"

Gippal sighs back with a nod. "She's fantastic. Tidus is with her. Tell Yuna that, and I'm sure that'll distract her," he offers with a smile.

She grins a bit, nodding fervently. "Oh, it will... she's been talking about how she wants him to knock her up already since we left..." She glances over at her cousin. "Tell him that, see what he thinks." With a slight groan, she rubs her temples. "I'm glad she's being good... I miss her already." She's quiet for a moment as she holds his gaze through the little sphere. "I uhm... I sort of... mentioned Pimka, indirectly. And I didn't want her to know. But she gave me the look. The Yuna-look."

"Oh." He lowers his arm to his side as he leans against the wall. He shrugs after a pause. "She ain't _that_ scary..."

"Yes she is." She kicks her foot in the dirt. "Which is exactly why I didn't tell her in the first place."

Gippal gives her a half smile, the upset look on her face making him wish he could just reach through the glass screen and rub it off. "Just pretend you didn't say anything. I don't think she's gonna force you to talk about something when you don't want to, y'know?" He leans in, resting his hand partially on the sphere. "But if things don't go well, just tell her I called you back to the temple or something." He lowers his gaze. "It's not her business, anyway."

"Okay," she says, nodding even though she knows she won't do that. Won't because she isn't that person who will run just because he calls, and Yuna knows that. She agrees that it isn't Yuna's business, but the more she thinks about it, the more she feels like she should acknowledge Pimka to someone other than Gippal. Feels like she should remember the baby that didn't make it through since she's lucky enough to hold the one that did in her arms. "Yeah, I just... I'll just deal with her, somehow."

He studies her expression closely before giving her a hesitant nod. "Call me if you need anything, okay? I'm just up the road."

"Alright," she says with a tiny smile. "I'll call in a few hours if we're here that long..." She holds his gaze for a moment before giving a little wave and turning off the connection. With a groan, she walks slowly back toward the box office to hand the CommSphere back to the girl inside. Slowly walks back to Yuna so that she can stall for as long as possible.

* * *

Gippal thinks Tidus is taking way too long handing Ruba over. And, a little sadly, Ruba doesn't seem to mind the least bit. Gippal tries not to take it as a personal insult, but he does note that Ruba usually falls asleep in his arms whereas she's vibrant and kicking when with Tidus. As he stands by the crib with open arms ready to receive her, he decides to get revenge later by telling Yuna that Tidus wants to have _lots_ of babies.

Tidus is a little bit nervous to transfer Ruba into Gippal's arms with her all squirmy like she is. Like she's been all afternoon, and she thinks she should be a little bit tired by now, but she's not. He moves to hand her over and then pulls her back when she kicks her feet, gazing down at her for a long moment before he looks confusedly at Gippal. "So, uhm... help? I... I'm afraid I'm going to drop her..."

Gippal suddenly feels a lot better and wraps his arm around Ruba's small form with confidence. He smiles a little more smugly than necessary once the child is safely in his hold. And well, as predicted, calm. "She can be too energetic sometimes," he says rocking her gently from side to side before lowering her to the crib. "But hopefully that means she won't be crying for attention in the middle of the night tonight."

"But isn't it nice when they cry at night?" Tidus asks, grinning as Ruba yells when Gippal tries to set her down. "Like... isn't it nice to know that they're crying for you, and then you pick them up and you make their world okay again?"

Gippal gives Tidus a bit of a blank stare.

* * *

"I mean, _obviously_ we don't have children, but I think we're ready," Yuna says, playing with the straw in her chocolate milk. She sighs a little, wondering if it's right for her to compare her and Tidus' relationship to Rikku and Gippal's. "Well, _I_ feel ready."

Rikku sips absently on her hot apple cider as she tries hard to focus on her cousin's words. It sounds like Yuna is having a hard time accepting that she's ready... having a hard time talking about it, in general. "You know... Yunie... don't take this the wrong way but uhm-" She shrugs, stirring her cider around a bit. "You're avoiding telling Tidus that you're ready. Is that because you are afraid he isn't, or because you're really _not_ ready?"

Yuna raises her eyebrows a little in surprise. She hadn't thought of it that way before. "I-I..." She laughs a little nervously. "_Yeah_," she says with a small scoff. "Yeah, I... I... I mean, how hard can it be?" She looks up at Rikku tentatively. "...How hard is it?"

She sighs, glancing at the sky as she thinks about how to answer that question. Thinks about how most days she has circles under her eyes because she hasn't slept all that much. Thinks about how she's still learning what all her little cries and sounds mean. "It's hard," she says honestly. "But it's a good kind of hard. This might sound pathetic but... it's nice to be responsible for someone other than yourself. I feel a little bit more grown up. I feel sort of like I'm needed, you know? And it's nice, so the hard stuff is easier to handle."

Yuna smiles. "Yeah, I suppose. It sounds exciting. Well, for me anyway. Lulu with Vidina... You and Ruba..." She sighs. "I hope Paine doesn't beat me to it."

She smirks facetiously as the urge to tell her that Paine has a bun in the oven crosses her mind... but she doesn't feel like lying about something so big. "She probably won't. But yes, it's exciting. You can stay over and handle Ruba for a night if you want... to get an idea."

Yuna sighs in amusement, shaking her head with a small smile. "It wouldn't feel right intruding on you and Gippal's lives. Unless... you _want_ us to take care of Ruba so you two can take care of something else on your minds..." she says in a suggestive tone.

Rikku blushes a little, looking down at the ground. "Maybe. We sort of took care of some stuff that was on our minds last night, so yeah... that would be nice. But not tonight. Maybe next week." She winks.

* * *

"_And next week_ we're expecting a large shipment from Bikanel, so I'm not going to be seeing Rikku or Ruba much for a few days," Gippal sighs as he gives the machine mobile a bit of a spin. Ruba sleeps silently below. He turns to glance at Tidus. "Kids don't really leave you with much free time, y'know what I mean?" Gippal smirks. "So you two should take full advantage of it while you can... ask Yuna to ask Rikku about being an author. Trust me, you'll thank me."

''Being an author?'' Tidus asks confusedly. ''I didn't know Rikku wrote...'' He shrugs and the grins. ''Well, if you guys need time alone, I'm sure Yuna wouldn't mind if we watched Ruba for the night...''

Gippal shakes his head with a light laugh. "It's alright." He returns his gaze to the sleeping child. "We'd miss her too much."

''Aww,'' Tidus says, making a slightly teasing face at Gippal. ''How sweet...'' He is quiet for a moment, contemplating the sleeping infant. ''Is it hard to leave her? For work and all of that? I'd be so afraid to miss something...''

Gippal nods, resting his elbow on the frame of the crib. "Rikku says I haven't missed anything too important." He shrugs as he reaches down to tuck the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "It'll probably get worse now that we're back at the temple… but what can I do, y'know? Can't be helped."

* * *

''If I know Tidus he'd just be afraid to do anything wrong. That would be his only issue with having a kid, I think. And since his dad missed so much of his life, I bet he'd be afraid to miss anything at all, y'know?'' Rikku said reassuringly. ''I'm sure he's thinking about it as much as you... he's just not the kind of guy that would bring it up.''

Yuna's quiet for a moment as the band readies for another song. She stares at the tiny bubbles she'd blown into her milk earlier. "Did you and Gippal ever discuss having kids? ...I mean before Ruba?"

Rikku stares at the band, her lips tightening a bit. ''Yeah,'' she says quietly. ''It was... kind of a necessary conversation...''

"Necessary?"

''You know I've always run to him when I needed someone I could count on.'' Her expression is blank and she knows it. ''Someone who isn't like my sister, I mean.'' She sighs. ''Someone I could trust with me. And anyone else who came along.'' She bites her lip, shrugging as she listens to the crowd clapping as the band starts up the next song.

Yuna's not sure how to take that comment, but she nods anyway. Letting the words _trust_ and _isn't like my sister_ slide. It seems like Rikku's about to tell her something. "You're not making a lot of sense, Rikku."

''It's not that I don't trust you, Yunie, but I know how you react to things, you know? And I couldn't just show up and...'' She takes a deep breath. ''I need you to just listen, for a few minutes. And to just let me say it all, because its time I told you... just promise me you won't say anything to Vydran, Yuna, that's all I'm asking. I'm going to tell him myself, when I'm ready.'' And she feels a little scared because she's finally going to say it all out loud.

Yuna shifts uneasily, glancing around them for a brief moment before turning her attention back to Rikku with a steady nod. She can feel her stomach tighten a little , her palms warm a little, because she's not sure if she's actually ready to finally hear the whole story. Especially considering how serious Rikku looks. She bites her bottom lip. "Okay. I promise."

* * *

_Hey everyone, sorry for the long delays... Jezzi's on spring break right now, so to celebrate we'll be giving two to three updates this week. For sure two. This one, and another tomorrow or Wednesday. Yay! Anyway, these two are very long chapters, even with our editting and taking a bunch of useless description out. We hope they do a little bit to make up for our long delays between chapters. Check out our forum, **The Faction**, to see a new deleted scene, as well! Be warned... it's pretty sexy, if you get my drift. Please review, and Happy belated Easter/Happy Springtime to everyone!_

_THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO NOMINATIONED/VOTED FOR **NINE MONTHS** FOR BEST OVERALL FICTION AT QUITE THE COUPLE'S BEST OF 2007 AWARDS!! _


	54. Month 9, Week 2, Wednesday, 3:37 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 54**_

* * *

Rikku nods and turns to watch the band as she speaks, unable to look her cousin in the eye at the moment. "I came to visit Gippal one day about a year and a half ago. Well... a little more than a year and a half, but roughly speaking..." She takes a deep breath, shrugging with a small smile. "I used to visit him all the time, you remember? We were friends, we liked to just hang out and mess around when we had downtime. Dad called up during my visit that day, said he'd gotten a call from Baralai... some of the machines in the old temple were acting up and needed attention. You know how they keep the Chamber of the Fayth on limited access out in Bevelle? Apparently any of us who were on the last pilgrimage have access to them, so I was the only Al Bhed those pious old fools were going to let inside." She taps her fingers on top of the little table. "So Gippal took me straight down to the Moonflow on one of those hovers, and I hopped on a boat to Bevelle. It's kind of ironic, really.

"There was this guy on the boat, just sitting there watching the horizon. He looked all contemplative, kind of like Tidus used to get sometimes on pilgrimage. So, me being me, I interrupted his quiet time and started talking to him. His name was Khaled," she said with a glance at her shoes. "He was from Bevelle... had been in Guadosalam for the day visiting the Farplane. He looked sad, so I tried to cheer him up. He was a little nervous because he didn't really know that many Al Bhed... he didn't know who I was, which was kind of nice when most everyone could recognize me. We talked for the whole trip to Bevelle. He was really interesting, and really sweet, kind of mysterious. I liked it. We made arrangements to get together and have a few drinks while I was in Bevelle."

She pauses for a long moment, watching as the crowd cheers for a soloist in the band. "We started dating, after that. I ended up being in Bevelle for longer than I thought I would be, about two months. The old mechanical staircase that led to the Cloister of Trials was really messed up, I still have no idea how I managed to fix it. Anyway, I was there long enough for the dating to turn into something more like a relationship. It kind of made me nervous, but it was exciting, too. I knew Vydran would want me to be with an Al Bhed, you know, and I didn't mind that, but I didn't want to limit myself. So... I slowly stopped coming around Dad and you and everyone... I kept in contact mostly through letters and CommSphere conferences. It was just better for the relationship that way. And it was turning out really well, we got along great…"

* * *

Yelina arrives in the room with a wide smirk on her face as she watches the new cute blonde stare at the old cute blonde when the baby monitor on his belt jabs him in the side. Gippal curses under his breath as he places the pliers on the ground and makes a face at the innocent baby blue device buried into his waist.

"You could just leave it on the work table, boss," she says, skipping over to him with an amused grin.

He looks up at her briefly. "No. It's fine," he answers with a slight frown. Just _leaving_ the baby monitor on the table would be like just _leaving_ Ruba on a dirty old work table, and that gives him a feeling of discomfort inside. "I want to make sure I can hear her if she wakes up."

Yelina turns around to face Tidus. "He's such a cute daddy."

Tidus nods, holding out his hand in greeting. "I know, I agree. Wait 'til you see him rocking her to sleep, now that just breaks your heart." He smirks as he shakes her hand. "I'm Tidus... one of Rikku and Gippal's friends. And you are?"

"Single," she smirks again, taking his hand.

"Yelina..." Gippal groans from underneath the damaged hover. "Does the _Lady Yuna_ ring a bell?"

She frowns slightly as she stares at Tidus' face. "Oh... well, not a very loud bell..."

Tidus laughs lightly before kicking Gippal's protruding leg teasingly. "Hey now, just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't flirt now and then." He turns to Yelina with a sigh and a shrug. "So, Single, you work here? You're pretty dedicated to come in to work when hardly anyone else is around." He winks.

"I come at work too when no one else is around..." she winks.

"Stop teasin' him, Yelina. You already have a man," Gippal scowls, and Yelina kicks him for it before returning to Tidus with a sweet smile.

Tidus just laughs, crossing his arms as he watches Gippal tossing parts out of the broken hover. "See, mutual flirtation by taken people is completely acceptable. Nothing will ever come of it." He sighs heavily, thinking before he turns to the girl. "So Yelina. I need female advice. How do I bring up the subject of... well... baby making. Without scaring a certain wife away?"

Yelina sways her hip to the side with a slow smile. "Well, _I_ wouldn't be scared away if you'd asked me."

Gippal snorts.

"Yeah, but you aren't the certain wife I'm talkin' about. Medium height, strangely and yet alluringly cut brown hair, different colored eyes, saved the world a few times... that's the one." He winks again. "You seem like the get up and go type... I wouldn't ask you, I'd just do you and see what happened." He laughs again.

Yelina grins. "Well, why don't you just do me and we'll see what happens?"

Gippal sighs as he reaches out for a screwdriver. "Yuna's guns. That's what'll happen."

Tidus bends down and hands him the screwdriver. "He has a point, my friend."

* * *

Yuna sighs, resting her chin in her palms as her gaze falls to the surface of the picnic table. "I don't see the point." She untangles her fingers, gesturing quickly with her hands as she speaks. "If he was a good man, we wouldn't have cared if he wasn't Al Bhed. My mother - your father's sister married a Yevonite after all... Cid would've understood."

She looks calmly at Yuna. "Maybe. That makes sense." She shakes her head, looking her cousin in the eye with a slightly burning gaze, because now that she's started, she wants to finish. "I asked you to listen, Yuna. And you haven't heard it all, yet. So don't start jumping to conclusions, yet. You can't see the point unless you've got the whole picture."

Yuna bites her bottom lip, an uncomfortable taste of embarrassment and irritation mixing on her tongue as Rikku's annoyed tone echoes in her ear. She keeps her gaze on the picnic table for the rest of her story. "Sorry. Go on."

"We were getting along great, and everything was working out. I had steady work in Bevelle, and I brought in really good money... enough that I could stay in a really nice area of town, and no one really cared that I was... you know... a 'grease monkey'." She frowns with distaste at the term. "All the rich people in Bevelle... they like metal art. Since I was doing customizations on weaponry and household machines and all of that, I tried selling the art on the side, and it worked. Khaled was working sort of from job to job. His family business had gone under not long before I showed up, so he mostly worked on the docks unloading cargo.

"Once we started living together-" Rikku starts, trailing off mid-sentence as she tries to find something to do with her hands. Tries to think fast because there are still a few things that she doesn't want to say, a few details like who paid the rent and who made sure there was food in the house that Yuna doesn't need to know. Because she knows Yuna, and she knows Yuna will tell her that those things should have been the first sign... and she knows Yuna would be completely right in saying it. "Well, it's once we started living together that things started to get more complicated. You and Vydran and Brother... everyone kept mentioning that they wanted to come and visit me. I'd told you all that I was too busy to come around, you know? No one really knew that I was living full time in Bevelle, and it's true, I was gone a lot for jobs and things, but... living with him on top of dating him was too hard to hide. And we were fighting over a lot of things... money, belief systems, old prejudices, stupid habits. I wasn't happy, but I was trying to make it work, because I liked him a lot and because I liked being on my own. And you all know me better than I know myself, most days," she says with a slight grin. "I couldn't have kept it secret for long. So I cut myself off. I didn't answer the Comm... now and then I sent update letters... I realized I was being stupid. But I still thought it might work, you know? I still thought that if enough time passed, things would settle, the bickering would stop and the differences would even out... I was naive."

She shrugs, taking a long, shuddering breath as she digs her fingernails into a knot on the picnic table. "The only person I saw was Gippal. He had customers that wanted custom work done, now and then, so I'd pop in to take care of those. Sometimes I'd come by just because I wanted to say hi, just because I needed some contact. He's a great friend... kept a spare cot in his bedroom for me, and all of my toiletries and stuff under the sink just in case I showed up and needed a toothbrush... but I think he was starting to get sick of me showing up for no apparent reason. So I stopped going around his place, too." She sighs heavily, her eyes getting a little wet because she's getting to the hard part. "Brother told me I was a people person, not too long ago... he's right. I was so lonely... and I just wouldn't give up, because I'm stubborn, too. And I just let myself be miserable, but Khaled never seemed to notice. He could never tell when a smile didn't reach my eyes. And he never even noticed my eyes, either, because I think they made him nervous." She stares at the table, not wanting to look at her cousin until she's done talking.

Yuna wants to tell her that she feels like she knows where this is going. Wants to reach across the table and give her cousin a hug of reassurance that she can always lean on her for support. But the thought of Rikku's earlier comment forces her to remain still. She shouldn't decide how to respond yet until she's heard it all.

Yuna gives a slight nod for her to continue.

"We'd gotten into an argument about our reluctance to introduce each other to our families... he said that I was hypocritical, always going on about acceptance when I wouldn't even bring him around my family. I guess he was right. I got angry because he said his family might look down on him for being with an Al Bhed girl." She taps her fingers a little faster now, and she forces the words out. "And then I started getting sick. You know me... I don't get sick all that often, and when I do, it doesn't last longer than a few days. And this time it did." The crowd cheers loudly for the band, and she feels sort of out of place, telling this story in such an environment. "I found out I was a month pregnant about a week and a half after the argument. And I thought about it... what would Vydran think of me being pregnant when he didn't even know I was involved with someone? What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to give it up or anything, I've always wanted babies... I've always wanted a big family, you know? I was okay with it, it was just the logistics that were worrying me. And I was stupid, so _stupid_, to think that Khaled would be okay with it, too. I thought we'd just figure it out, you know? That it would be the one thing that smoothed all the stupid arguments over."

She shakes her head as she kicks the leg of the table anxiously. "I went home that night and I decided it would just be better for me to tell him, not to delay it. It took a lot of courage to tell him... and I expected him to smile and to tell me it would all work out. But he didn't. He started yelling, and throwing things... saying things about half Al Bhed babies that no one should ever say, especially not after what you've done for the world," she says, gesturing toward Yuna. "He wanted me to go straight back to the doctor's to 'terminate' it. I hate that word, it's horrible... he acted like it was some... some undesirable bug infestation or something! And I was completely shocked, all I could think about was how stupid I was to ever get involved with someone like him. I could tell that deep down he still had that stupid racist mindset from the moment we moved in together... I should have gotten out of there a long time ago. So I went upstairs and shoved some clothes into a bag, because there was no way I was going to 'terminate' my baby just because he didn't want it..." She stops for a moment, considering what she's going to say next.

She finally looks up at Yuna, biting her lip to keep herself under control, keeping her voice flat and free of emotion. "He followed me up... tossed my bag down the stairs. Tossed me after it. He slammed me against the wall a few times, and hit me. He was so angry... and I could've stopped him but I was too shocked to get my bearings. He told me I could run away, but if I didn't get rid of it, he'd find me, and he'd do it for me. Then he left. And once I was sure I could get up without hurting myself more, I left, too. I stayed at O'aka's for a week, until all the bruises were light enough that no one would notice, and all the medicines and stuff I'd taken had started to really work. And I thought about going to you, I did... but I was scared."

She reaches for her cousin's hand. "I went to Gippal, instead, and he... he told me I could stay until the baby was born. He took such good care of me... and he could always tell when a smile didn't reach my eyes." She sighs heavily, biting her lip a little harder. "I miscarried about a month later... I've wondered, you know, if what Khaled had done caused it... if it just took awhile to happen. I don't know... But I stayed, even after I lost the baby. I had a good thing with Gippal, and I didn't want to give that up. Not after I'd been so stupid about everything else."

Yuna forgets why she'd been forcing her head down, and she immediately meets Rikku's gaze the moment she mentions a miscarriage. Her eyes soften at the sore expression on her cousin's face. "Rikku..." Yuna could feel her fingers start to curl into her palm, frustration building up in her arm as she thinks about how carefree and happy she'd been in Besaid with Tidus while Rikku was going through the unimaginable. Guilty for not being there for her, and angry that she hadn't even been notified, Yuna shakes her heads of such unnecessary emotions. The time has come and gone, and there's no changing what's happened in the past.

Tentatively, she stands up and makes her way over to Rikku's side of the table. She wraps her arms around her cousin's frame in a tight embrace. "It's not your fault, Rikku. Me... your father... everyone... we should've went to look for you, checked up on you, taken some action. Not just sit around worrying about you and expecting you to be the one seeking us out." She sighs against her cousin's shoulder, forcing a smile on her lips when she notices some of the band's audience curiously watching them. "I'm glad Gippal did. That he looked out for you when we weren't there. And you chose to stay with him. Stay with a person who cares about you... That was a smart decision, Rikku. I'm proud of you."

She laughs a bit thickly as she turns her head to lean it against her cousin's shoulder, hiding her face behind her hair as she allows herself to cry in a mixture of grief and relief. "It's the only smart decision I've made in a long time," she says quietly. Hugging Yuna tightly because she managed to do one thing to make her cousin proud instead of upset.

* * *

"Ahh, come now... no need for tears..." Gippal pats her shoulder awkwardly, shooting Tidus the bitter glare of a protective older brother as he tries to calm Yelina's sobs. "He didn't mean _any_ of it."

Yelina shakes her head stubbornly, her back hunched over as she cries into her palms. "Oh - but he's right! I'm no one special... I've nothing unique to offer... no man would ever want me!" She sobs loudly once more.

"Yes they would, you're nice, you're fun, you're pretty... I was... I was just jokin' around, Yelina, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Tidus steps back instead of forward, feeling horrible and a little bit more than awkward as he gestures with his hands since he has nothing better to do with them.

Her head shoots up suddenly and she nearly growls at his response. "Oh yeah?" she shouts between sobs. "Well why didn't you say that earlier?!" Her hands ball into hard fists but Gippal clasps his own hands over them to soothe her.

"Tidus is a little slow, forgive him."

"_A little?!_" she nearly shrieks in a tone of disbelief.

Gippal shakes his head. "You're right. He's a complete dumbass."

"Y'damn right," she mumbles, frowning as she sinks her head into the pillow of her arms.

Gippal sighs before turning up to look at Tidus. _Say something, will you?_ Gippal tries to tell him through his glance.

"I... well, I uh-" Tidus walks in a slow circle, rubbing at his temples uncertainly as he shrugs at Gippal in response. "I got too close to... to Sin's toxin... once. Maybe... maybe that's why I'm a complete dumbass?"

"See?" Gippal says in a tone of encouragement. He needs her to pick herself up soon -- there's still a lot more work to do around the temple before Rikku gets back. "He admits it."

Yelina's shudders slow down momentarily, and she lifts her tear stained eyes up to stare across the room for a brief second before bursting into a fresh flood of tears again.

Gippal groans, numbingly contemplating stabbing the screwdriver through his skull. "Now what?"

Yelina's legs draw closer to her chest. "Even a dumbass doesn't think I'm attractive!"

Tidus throws up his hands in irritation. "I just said you were pretty! What more can I say!?" He looks over at Gippal again. "Honestly!"

Yelina tries to swallow her sobs as she slowly regains her composure. Her arm rests on her knee loosely as she gestures sharply with her hand. "Y-You c-could say... 'Yelina, I th-think y-you're a smart, b-beautiful woman and your boyfriend d-doesn't understand what a treasure he has.'" She sniffles quietly, leaning her head against Gippal's shoulder in defeat. "I mean, is that so much to ask?"

Gippal glances down at the baby monitor with a sigh, thinking he's never wanted Ruba to suddenly throw a hissy fit as much as he does now. "Would an apology be helpful?" Gippal suggests.

Yelina nods after a pause. "It's a start."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you cry, or feel upset, or bad about yourself. You're a very intelligent woman, you're very pretty, and you've got a nice name..." Tidus says in an eager voice, trying to be as complimentary as possible. "And I think your boyfriend should recognize all of that, and you know, maybe he already does, and he's thinking to himself _damn-am-I-lucky_ and maybe he's just too nervous to say that out loud. You're a definite treasure, Yelina, and I should have never made you cry, I am sorry."

He too glances at the baby monitor hopefully, and when no sound comes out of it, he looks at the front doors instead.

* * *

Yuna tightens her arm around Rikkus as the temple comes into view. A few hours without Tidus and she's missed him already, especially after hearing romantic stories of Rikku and Gippal, and being reminded of all the little delights that come with a new, young and blossoming relationship.

She feels oddly jealous that she and Tidus no longer have that kind of mystery and suspense between them. But she's also glad that she and Tidus are in a committed enough relationship that doesn't have to go through what Rikku went through with Aulyne. That she can be secure in knowing that he only has eyes for her, and that tonight, perhaps she'll reward him with Rikku's little coupon idea...

"Do you think Tidus would go along with something like that?" she asks as they cross the bridge.

Rikku grins and raises her eyebrows. "Fantasy coupons? He'll love it. He'll probably write his own up for you after the fact, he'll love it so much."

Yuna blushes and leans her head gently against Rikku's. "I don't know... maybe we're too old for these kinds of things."

She shoves her cousin's shoulder lightly as she tugs on her arm, feeling a lot happier now that she's got everything off her chest. Now that she's helping to spice up Yuna's love life. "You guys are only twenty-four, that's not old at all. It'll be fine. It'll be more than fine. It will be hot, and fun, and stuff like that. Besides... maybe it'll make him see that even if you two have a baby, that doesn't make you too old or too responsible to stop you from having a sex life."

"Shh," Yuna quickly tells her as she spots her husband's face in the doorway of the temple. She can already feel herself getting flushed if he ever found out she'd been talking to Rikku about such things.

Rikku giggles as Tidus walks out to meet them, glancing a bit nervously behind him.

"You're back! Perfect timing!" He walks over to Yuna and wraps his arms around her, giving her a long, sweet kiss before pulling back just a fraction and looking over at Rikku. "That Yelina girl who works here... you might want to talk to her. I think she's having relationship problems or something, because I was just messing around with her and I made her cry, and she's a little bit more than ridiculous, if you know what I mean..."

Rikku sighs and nods, looking at the doorway. "Yeah, she's a handful... what'd you say that set her off?"

Tidus just groans, shaking his head. "I refuse to answer any questions." He hugs Yuna tightly again with a sigh as Rikku shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

_Hey everyone, thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed during the short interval between posts. Please keep 'em coming!! We hope you enjoyed the full explanation of Rikku's days with Khaled, at long last, and we also hope that it cleared up some of the questions that were asked long ago when Rikku lost Pimka. Just so you all know, we have posted two new deleted scenes (one of which is more like a chapter than a scene) over on our forum. Follow the link in our profile to **The Faction; **the deleted scenes are #3/4 in the Screw Ups section! Let us know what you think about them, as well! In other news, we'd like to announce very excitedly that FF7: Crisis Core was released today. I, Jezzi, as I type, am waiting very impatiently for the mailman to come with my precious package of video game Gippally/Zack voicey goodness. Anyway, please review, and we'll see you with the next installment soon!_


	55. Month 9, Week 3, Friday, 7:53 AM

Nine Months  
Chapter 55

* * *

Gippal presses the last button of his shirt through the small slit before smoothing down the freshly ironed fabric with a relieved sigh. He carefully studies himself in the mirror, trying to ignore the dark circles underneath his eyes – a reminder that it's still early in the morning and that he didn't have much sleep last night because of the preparations for today's service.

He slowly leans into the mirror and brushes a rebellious strand of hair to the side of his face, wincing when the sunlight suddenly blinds his vision momentarily. He pulls back, massaging his temple with gentle movements of his fingers before glancing at himself in the mirror once more.

Hair, check. Shirt, check. Pants, check. Belt, check... He groans as he realizes he's missing something awfully important.

"Rikku?" he calls out into the bathroom. "Have you seen my tie?"

"It's hanging on the corner of the crib," she calls back as she zips up her skirt and smoothes down her shirt. She looks at herself in the mirror for a long moment before reaching for her make-up case and sifting through for the liquid cover-up. She feels a little bit old as she spreads some of it under her eyes to cover the dark circles remaining from the long night awake with the baby.

She glances at the clock, thankful that they've got at least a little bit of time left before they have to go downstairs and host the solemn services. She watches him pacing in the mirror as she brushes powder over her nose and cheeks and reaches up to check if her curlers are still hot.

He slides the tie around his neck, making a playful face at Ruba before turning away. He tries to recall the last time he tied a tie, his mind faintly drifting to the night Rikku bought him this tie... and then he gets a little too big of a grin on his face at the thought.

"Hey, when's your dad arriving?" he asks.

She picks up another brush and dips it into another little pot of cosmetics, placing a light layer of blush over her cheeks. "In an hour, or so... I promised I'd make him breakfast." She glances into the mirror again, squinting at his wide grin. "Why are you all smiley?"

Her question startles him a little, and he makes an immediate effort to wipe the foolish expression off his face. "Nothing," he says, finishing the knot of his tie. His hands are a little bit shaky now as he quickly goes over to his desk, turning his back to her so she can't see the smile that he still can't get off his face. He nearly slaps himself; today is not an appropriate day for acting so childishly. He should be more mature about this. It's a serious day. It's a serious matter. And Cid's a serious man.

A small chuckle escapes from his mouth anyway, and he brushes his hand over his mouth to quiet himself. He stares at the calendar, drawing an imaginary circle around next Wednesday as he takes in a calming breath. Unfortunately, a distinct smell enters his nose, and he glances with a half smile at Ruba before making his way to the diapers.

"Okay," she says skeptically, carefully rubbing powder onto her eyelids before topping it off with a finishing powder. She quickly traces on some eyeliner and mascara and selects an appropriate rosy shade of lipstick. With a satisfied grin, she looks at herself in the mirror once more. She appreciates make-up a lot more, lately. She doesn't look all that tired, anymore.

"Can you grab the little tights I got her off the dresser before you finish changing her? I might as well put her in her dress now before I forget..."

Gippal nods, taking the little two legged fabric and draping it over the side of the crib. He leans down and picks Ruba up, gently setting her down on their bed before he starts to change her. "Now who's a _wittle poopie monster_?" he coos, chuckling when he hears Rikku's laughter in the background.

She's still laughing as she exits the bathroom, running her fingers through her fresh curls as she approaches the bed. "Ugh, she is, she stinks!" With a grin she shuffles around in the dresser drawer, pulling out a miniscule white and black lacy dress and some shiny black shoes to match. "But she's going to be stinkin' cute in about five minutes, so that's okay."

"Ah, Rikku, you're making her self-conscious," he says as he tosses the used diaper into the waste basket. "She's an adorable little baby even if she's poopin' up a storm, aren't you Ruba?"

Ruba blows a bubble as she kicks her feet a bit.

Rikku laughs lightly, sighing as she sticks her tongue out, concentrating hard on unbuckling the little shoes. "These things are complicated..."

He turns around to face her with a small smile before kissing the tip of her nose by surprise. "Only if you make it to be," he tells her, before gently pushing her aside so he can wipe Ruba's bottom.

Rikku grins a little, a tiny smile as she looks at him. She finally gets the buckle undone on one of the shoes, and starts on the other one. "You're in a really good mood today. Smiley sweet. What gives?"

He hesitates for a brief moment before shrugging, tossing the washcloth away and sliding the puffy white portable toilet on Ruba. Rikku's comment has reminded him why they're even getting dressed in the first place. Where his thoughts are supposed to be this morning; it's an event to remember the past, not one to ponder the future. And today isn't Wednesday.

Suddenly, it's a little harder to smile now.

"Nothin'," he answers, as he fastens the tabs. He lifts his head up, thoughts crowding his mind, and a bit of a guilty feeling presses down on his chest. He stares absently at the opposite wall as he shakes his head. "Have you seen my tie?"

She reaches for it with a sigh, using it to tug him down to her lips. "You already asked me that, Gip..." she whispers against them before kissing him sweetly.

"Mmm?" He glances down at her fingers when they pull apart and he grins sheepishly. "Right. Forgot."

She grins back before setting Ruba's shoes down next to her on the bed. "You look handsome," she says, smiling a little as she tugs him down again.

He doesn't protest, but he doesn't let their lips linger for too long. "Later," he tells her in a soft voice. "There's still some stuff that needs to get organized, and people will be arriving soon."

She leans her forehead against his, nodding a bit. "I know... but you really do look handsome." She pulls back, reaching for Ruba's little tights. "Okay, little one, let's get you all _cute-ified_ and ready to see Grandpa and all those people who are going to pinch your cheeks all day..." She rolls her eyes just thinking about it.

Gippal sighs in amusement, shaking his finger at her as he heads to the bathroom to clean his hands. "Ain't nobody pinchin' our baby."

* * *

"Yelina, you're annoying her..." Rikku sighs as Yelina reaches for Ruba once more, tugging her slightly out of reach as the child whines. "Leave her be, she's comfy."

"But we want to hold her! She'll get comfortable again!" Yelina says excitedly, following her once more. Lianna laughs beside her. Rikku thinks it's a comforting sound after the service, a bit of familiarity that she's thankful they didn't lose. She thinks Yelina's antics are comforting, too, though a little bit annoying.

"No, she's going to get all pissed off, and then you're going to say 'oh, back to Mommy now' and then I'm going to have to deal with her... pissyness... just because you _had_ to bug her!"

Yelina thinks for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, pretty much, but _pleease_? I've been waiting oh-so patiently! I didn't even ask Gippal the other day because he was being all adorable and fatherly and clingy, and that took a lot of restraint. I think I deserve to hold her. I really do."

Rikku rolls her eyes. Heira approaches and takes one look at Yelina's begging gaze before smacking her on the back of the head. "Leave the kid alone, she's probably fussy enough around all these loud people as it is."

"Thank you," Rikku says with a triumphant smile.

Heira just smirks and bumps Yelina out of the way. "Give her to me, I'm quiet." She laughs at Rikku's exasperated sigh.

"I didn't sign up to play pass-the-baby today, y'know..."

"This is what happens when you have a kid, no one wants to see you, they just want to see the new addition. And then be able to pass them back when they've had their fill of baby time." Yelina glares playfully at Heira.

Rikku raises an eyebrow before turning to Lianna. "Would you like to hold her? Since you're the only good soul here who isn't begging me to pass her over?"

Lianna grins a bit and nods, holding out her arms as the other two protest loudly. Rikku moves Ruba over very carefully, smiling facetiously at her friends as Yelina instantly calms down and motions to herself. "Yeah, yeah, you next..." she says, rolling her eyes once more.

Lianna bounces Ruba very softly to calm her down, glancing up at Rikku momentarily. "Where's the boss at?"

Rikku immediately sobers, the happy mood dampening a bit as she glances over her shoulder. "With Airine's family... her mom isn't - well, she really just wants to get out of here."

Lianna nods, staring down at the infant. "That's understandable."

Heira sighs heavily and follows Rikku's gaze. "Ioho's family left as soon as the service was over... I think everyone else is trying their hardest to make this a typical Al Bhed get together. Y'know, celebrate instead of mourn, and all that..."

Yelina shrugs. "Yeah, but it's sort of hard to turn something like this into a celebration."

Rikku stays silent as she adjusts Ruba's blankets, still feeling a bit guilty. Lianna catches her eye and raises an eyebrow before looking away. "I think a celebration is better than how we do things, dwelling until it eats you up inside... I want a party when it's my time, not a horribly sad gathering." She looks back at Rikku with a slight smile on her lips. "Is Yuna staying long?" she asks.

Rikku sighs in relief, grateful because Lianna always knows when to change a delicate subject. "Yeah, my family is hanging around for the night. Yuna has to perform the sending at the Yevonite services in Guadosalam, so she's going to head over there tomorrow to help with the preparations."

Lianna nods. "That'll be nice."

"Yeah, except I have to play hostess and I don't really want to..."

Yelina rolls her eyes and steps forward, reaching out. "Okay, enough with the small talk. My turn for baby time."

* * *

Airine was the youngest in her family of six. Her mother, Kettie, had four children and adopted two – Airine included. For the majority of her life, she worked with Kettie at a small bakery in Besaid. When she turned fifteen, she decided to venture out on her own, and after a few odd jobs, she stumbled across an application form to join the Faction.

Gippal doesn't remember their interview; he's sure it's because Airine was a very sweet and quiet girl who always did as she was told and never caused trouble. He tells Kettie this, and adds, albeit falsely, that she'd grown out of her shell recently and was among his most exceptional employees. He lets the family keep her nametag.

Ioho was half Guado and half Al Bhed, which surprised Gippal when he met both his parents earlier during the service. Gippal never would've guessed since the man was bald and often wore goggles or sunglasses. He was a vibrant and lively worker who was always ready to talk about fast machines and hot women over a couple of beers. Gippal doesn't disclose that information to his parents though.

Dashar and Lehlane were apparently in love and had set a wedding date for next June. Gippal had not been aware of this, and surprisingly, neither were the chatty women of the temple. The couple had never made their relationship public or given any _hint_ that they were in a relationship, and Gippal appreciates their separation of personal and work life. This, he tells with sincerity to their mourning families.

Dael was the sixth to pass away. His heart stopped at the hospital in the middle of the night when one of the nurses had stepped out momentarily. Dael was an only child, and both his parents died during the time of Sin. He was a quiet worker, with little to say, and he hardly interacted with the other members of the Faction. Gippal doesn't think he had many friends or distant relatives that cared about him enough to come to the service. So Gippal tells these details about Dael to the crowd of workers who, at least for today, can be Dael's mourning family.

Zy had a three year old son, Dses. Dses had been staying with his grandmother since the day of the incident; his biological mother wanted nothing to do with him. Zy's mother was a kind woman who spoke to Gippal without resentment or blame, and Gippal thinks it's only because she wasn't there at the scene. She didn't see Zy's mutilated body. Didn't see his wide grin just minutes before. Gippal tells her in soft Al Bhed that Zy died instantly as Dses holds on to his grandmother's hand.

When the two leave him, Gippal leans back against the bridge, staring down at the dusty pavement as a cold rush of air blows through his clothes. The wind tickles his skin, and he glances briefly at Rikku standing by the temple entrance before lifting his head up to the grey sky and closing his eyes in thought.

* * *

Heira is surprisingly good with Ruba, keeping her distracted and calm by making faces and bopping her lightly on the nose with her index finger, making her giggle from time to time. Rikku watches as her friends cheer themselves up by playing with the little one, and she leaves them momentarily, trusting that they'll be okay with her.

She approaches Brother very quietly so as not to disturb his conversation with a young woman who works on the transport boats. He doesn't have many conversations with young women, she doesn't think.

"Yes, we see the pattern... we see the guys from the news, see their faces... something feels wrong, so we look closer, you know, and then _poof_! We discover their plan!" he explains.

Rikku tries hard not to laugh at her brother's speech... she can tell he's nervous, because it's a bit more broken than normal, and he can do much better than that description.

"Wasn't the plan kind of obvious after all this?" the girl asks, gesturing around the temple, her voice a bit flat with boredom.

"...yes, but we still find it again. We stop it from happening again." His voice sounds a little desperate now. "On Bikanel!"

The girl just nods and waves a bit before walking away toward a larger group of people. "Yeah, good job..."

Rikku approaches a little closer as he slumps a bit where he stands. She thinks it's sad that he can't get a girlfriend. Thinks that if Yelina weren't already involved, she might try to arrange a blind date. She taps him lightly on the shoulder. "Brother!"

He turns around with a sigh. "Meddma cecdan... cra pmaf sa uvv zicd huf, tet oui caa? E haat du cdub dnoehk." (_Little sister... she blew me off just now, did you see? I need to stop trying._)

She grins up at him, standing on her tiptoes so she can reach the top of his head. With a giggle, she messes up his mohawk, sidestepping when he tries to mess up her curls in return. "No, you just need to stop trying to impress people and start being yourself. The rest of us are all proud of you for stopping the plan in Bikanel... Oui haat du pa bnuit uv ouincamv, huf. Yht hud zicd palyica ed sekrd kad oui y kenm." (_You need to be proud of yourself, now. And not just because it might get you a girl._)

"Yes, yes, I know, shut up." He grins back at her, his cheeks a bit red with embarrassment as he wraps her in a bear hug. She faintly wonders when they stopped hating each other and started to have a pleasant sibling relationship.

"See, you can be mean to me just fine, but when you talk to a pretty girl, you get all stuttery and confused."

"I know, shut up. Where is Ruba? I want to say hello." He gazes after the girl he was talking to and makes a face before turning around. Rikku grins and tugs him along.

"Some pretty girls are holding her. Say hello to them, too, okay?" Rikku glances toward the bridge as she pulls him back to the girls, faltering for a moment. Faltering because she sees a familiar face approaching the place where Gippal is standing. A familiar face who is looking just as good as she always has in a black dress and a sweater to block out the cold, her bright blonde hair in soft, fresh looking ringlets…

Brother doesn't seem to notice where she is looking as he swiftly approaches the girls. "Hello, ladies," he says politely, smiling. "Can I hold Ruba, please?" And Rikku forgets to be proud of him as she watches the scene on the bridge.

Heira carefully hands the baby over to her uncle, making sure she's settled in his arms before they all turn around and follow Rikku's gaze. "What is wrong, sister?" he asks as he pats the baby's back, frowning a bit as he catches her expression.

"Nothing," she says softly.

Lianna, Yelina, and Heira stand close behind Rikku, watching the scene as well.

"Is that Aulyne? What the hell, she comes back after all this crap and just walks right up to him like she's some fantasy come true an-OW!" Yelina glares at Heira, reaching up to rub the back of her head. "You don't have to hit me all the time, y'know..."

* * *

The wind picks up, but Gippal is too focused to really notice it. His eyes are closed tight as he keeps his head pointed to the sky that's as cloudy and grey as the thoughts in his head. Brewing a storm and tumbling about, words and images and faces rolling over one another like waves of film resonating in his mind to the rhythmic movements of the wind around him. He lets himself become lost in it, a sea of memories, regrets, and stories as he replays the voices of the victims' families in his mind. Lets their words sink into his skin. Sink into his mind. Sink into his conscience where they can remind him of the six friends he'd lost that day. Six friends he'd let down. Six reasons and counting for him to point his head up at the sky and focus. Focus on how to fix things. How to make things right. How to make sure history doesn't repeat.

"Saying a prayer?"

His focus is shattered at the sound of the female voice. A sound all too familiar, a voice much too characteristic. One he hasn't heard, and hadn't expected to hear for a long time. Lowering his head and relaxing the tense muscles in his shoulder, he opens his eye.

Aulyne.

She gives him a smile as she holds her hat in her hands. "I made one too, earlier." She turns her head up toward the ominous clouds before settling on the distant horizon. "I hope they heard it. I miss them, too."

"What are you doing here?" He hopes he doesn't sound disappointed, but that's how the words come out. She'd left the Faction, and left his life – their life. And while he doesn't mind a surprise visit from an old friend, he doesn't think it's fair for her to show up out of the blue. Show up so boldly and publicly where everyone can see her and possibly press her, Rikku, and him with questions that he thought they buried a long time ago.

Her smile fades a little as she wraps her arm around her body. "You said friends and family were invited."

He did.

"I may not be family."

She's not.

"But these people were my friends."

They were.

He crosses his arms over his chest, giving her a half grin as he catches Rikku's gaze from the corner of his eye. He shifts a little in his position, refusing to face either girl. "How are you?" he asks, much politer this time.

"Well," she answers, turning her body to lean against the rail of the bridge. Her eyes scan the river surface. "And you?"

"Alright."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"And Rikku?"

Gippal hesitates slightly. "Good too."

"Good."

Gippal turns his head slightly, catching sight of Aulyne's soft black dress being tousled against her legs by the wind. It looks expensive, but he doesn't have the courage to ask her about it. Not yet, anyway.

"She's cute. Your baby is cute." Aulyne turns around just as his gaze lifts off her legs, and there's an amused look on her face. "Has Daddy's smile."

A low chuckle escapes his mouth, and he brushes the back of his hand against his mouth to hide his reaction. "You can tell from all the way over here?" he asks, knowing exactly where Rikku and Ruba are.

She shakes her head, straightening her posture as she pulls away from the rail. "I saw her earlier. During the service."

"You were here?" That tone of disappointment is returning to his lips again. "Since when?"

"Since the beginning," she tells him casually. She gestures with her hands. "I was in the back rows... You made quite a speech, I'm surprised."

He scoffs slightly in amusement. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No. Praise," she corrects him with a light smile. "It's an emotional time for everyone, but you presented yourself surprisingly well. I'm impressed." She pauses, turning her gaze to the ground. "Rikku helped you prepare for it?"

It's an innocent question, but the fact that Aulyne's the one asking it gives it a whole different meaning. "Yeah," he answers. "She helps me with a lot of things… We make a good team."

He's moderately surprised to see the genuine smile on her face. "I'm glad," she says. And he supposes it's because she feels partial credit for the success of his and Rikku's relationship. That her leave was something necessary and appreciated.

"T-Thanks," he says a bit loosely. The word simple and unsupported. But he'd owed her his gratitude for some time now. Acknowledgement of her backing down, of her assistance during her stay here for the Faction and in the kitchen, of her understanding that he couldn't return the feelings she had for him. And perhaps a simple 'thanks' isn't enough to cover all of that.

But she gets it. And she accepts it. And she gives him a warm smile as she nods with a one-sided shrug. "You're welcome."

* * *

Brother is swinging Ruba gently back and forth, making whooshing noises under his breath as the infant giggles with glee. "Careful, Bro, I just fed her before the service... she might spit up all over you if you swing her too much," Rikku says calmly.

"Gee, thanks for warning _us_ about the possible uppage of the breakfast," Yelina says.

"No problem," Rikku answers with a little smirk, making herself pull her eyes away from the scene at the bridge. Because they're just talking, that's all. And even though it makes her a little bit anxious... they're just talking.

* * *

Aulyne's fingers intertwine in lazy tangles as she brings her hands underneath her chin. She's leaning on the rail again, her posture much too compromising to any passing male, as her eyes focus on the horizon once more. She's put on her large black hat, which probably explains why no one had recognized her during the service.

"This place feels changed, somehow," she says absently, catching his attention. "It feels…" She shakes her head gently. "I can't quite seem to put my finger on it."

He turns around, leaning against the rail with her, pushing aside any thoughts that tell him they may both be putting too much pressure on the side of the bridge and perhaps will soon suffer a cold and wet fate with the water below. "You seem to have changed too," he says in the same nonchalant tone.

She sighs in amusement. "More attractive? Nicer clothes? More slim?"

"More mature," he tells her instead. Then, he smirks. "But I might have to reevaluate my judgment after those comments."

"I can be multi-dimensional," she argues, the edge of her mouth tugging up slightly. "When you surround yourself with different people, different places, qualities you never knew you had start to emerge."

"You are very close to implying that me and Rikku are immature."

Aulyne laughs softly. "Maybe I just couldn't let my maturity emerge when I was around you two… given our history and all."

He likes the casualty in her voice about the subject. "So how did it emerge?" He's looking at her expensive dress again, and his voice is quiet and low. "…Where'd you go that day you left?"

There's a hidden smile behind her lips as she slides her fingers along her palm. "I stayed at the Travel Agency on Mi'hen for a night. My uncle said he was being held up in the Thunder Plains, and wouldn't be able to pick me up until the end of the week."

"Oh." Gippal shares her view of the water.

"So I wandered around some… Tried to sharpen my fighting skills again."

Gippal glances at her a bit nervously. "But you're a terrible fighter."

"I know." She shrugs. "But I had a lot of frustration inside me back then." She gives him a knowing look. "So it worked to my advantage for a while… I ran out of antidotes by the third day though, and I'd just been stricken with poison from a silly little gang of Basilisks too. I was eventually backed into a corner… basically dying and couldn't run."

Gippal narrows his eye, nearly scowling at her. "Why'd you go by yourself like that? You shouldn't have been so careless."

Aulyne doesn't respond to his comment. "Luckily the Youth League headquarters wasn't too far away, and one of the troops was out doing drills. One of the members spotted me." Her eyes become a bit glazed as she smiles reminiscently. "He killed them all in three strikes and quickly gave me an antidote." She pauses for a moment to glance at Gippal whose gaze is on her. "Nowadays, I work at my Uncle's restaurant in Kilika. Business is decent, except for the monkeys that occasionally sneak in and wreck our kitchen." She shakes her head, a bit frustrated.

Gippal pauses, feeling like she's left out a part of the story. "…And your rescuer?"

She smiles, standing and pointing behind him. "He's yours too."

Behind them, Lucil approaches the bridge with a few men in casual but crisp clothing, all wearing the badges of Youth League Captains on the pockets of their dress shirts. Lucil had spoken to Gippal just after the service. She hadn't brought along the entire rescue team for the services - there hadn't been enough sitting room to house them all. Instead, she'd brought the respective heads of the brigades as representatives.

With a nod to Gippal, Lucil continues to walk, followed by most of her men. One sticks behind, though, wandering over to where Gippal and Aulyne are standing.

He smiles, a very kind smile that floods his bright brown eyes with warmth. He slings his arm over Aulyne's shoulders, but it's not a protective hold, and not at all territorial.

"Guess what?" he tells her. "Lucil gave us the rest of the week off. And she said she approved my transfer request, it just has to go through Nooj, now... good news, hm?" he says, a bit of excitement in his voice as he reaches down to pull a stubborn curl out from in front of her eyes. He glances up and suddenly straightens. He holds out a weathered hand, nodding to Gippal. "I'm glad to see the temple back up and running. I was part of the first wave of the relief that morning..." He points ahead at some of the men that are walking toward some parked hovers with Lucil. "The three in the back and I helped to round up some of the suspects. It's a pleasure to meet you, finally... Aulyne and the Mevyn speak highly of you."

Gippal takes his hand into his, and a firm shake is shared between them. "I hope I can live up to their praise," he answers, glancing briefly at Aulyne who's comfortably pressed against the man's side. "Sorry, I didn't get your name."

''Cadvan. One of Nooj's captains.'' He grins widely. ''I'm sure you'll live up to the praise... from what I've seen, you take great care of your people here.''

Gippal's not sure how to respond as Aulyne reaches up to touch Cadvan's shoulder. She shakes her head with a nervous smile.

"He means, he really admires how you've made sure all your employees are able to move on from this incident. Providing them with support and looking out for them, helping them stay strong." She lets her hand slide down the side of his torso before resting on his waist. "I think so too," she adds with a smile.

Gippal tries not to let his smirk show as he notices her hand on the hilt of his pants. Cadvan's a lucky man, if he doesn't know so already. "From what I hear, you've taken good care of Aulyne too lately."

He nods, a little embarrassed and flushed because of the mishap. "I've been trying. She does her best to take good care of herself, so it's kinda hard for a guy to get a word in edgewise." He glances at the ground for a moment before pointing at Aulyne and nodding with a sheepish, sincere smile. "And... yeah, that's what I meant, what she said. I always manage to say the wrong thing at the wrong time even though I've usually got good intentions, you know? I meant it in a good way, anyway."

* * *

Rikku glances back up to the bridge and her eyes widen in shock. Yelina catches her expression and grins a bit, nodding. "Yeah... he's a looker. Almost as good as the bossman. Maybe just as good, but in a different more... Yevonite... sort of way."

Lianna elbows her in the side. "Being Yevonite isn't a bad thing, you know."

"I didn't mean it was bad, I just said-"

Rikku ignores them and walks over to where Brother is still playing with Ruba and talking to Heira. "Hey, Brother... can I have her back, please?"

"No, Ruba is having fun with Uncle..."

"Give her. Please." Rikku doesn't wait to take no for an answer because Gippal is looking a little bit uncomfortable and she's not used to seeing him that way. She swoops in and plucks the infant from his arms, carefully resting Ruba's head on her shoulder as the baby continues to giggle and blow bubbles in excitement. She glances at the look on her brother's face with a sigh. "You can have her all afternoon if you want, I promise, I just... there's someone... I promise you can have her back in a while, okay?" She walks away, ignoring Yelina's loudly whispered advice.

With a strange determination, she makes her way around clumps of people, slowly crossing to the bridges as she tucks Ruba's blanket around her a bit tighter to protect her from the wind. She nods to people with a smile as she passes them, unwilling to look anxious or nervous in any manner.

She knows she won't be able to do that as soon as she approaches the little group on the bridge. She stands a little awkwardly before taking a few steps closer. Her smile wavers a bit as she meets the other girl's eyes. Strengthens a bit when she realizes she looks just as good as Aulyne in her nice clothes, with her hair and makeup done. "Aulyne... h-how've you been?"

Gippal turns around immediately upon hearing her voice, his face breaking into an instant smile when he notices Ruba in her arms as well. A warm feeling settles in into his chest, and he hadn't realized how much he missed them until now. He holds out his hand for her.

"Rikku." Aulyne lifts her head up slightly from Cadvan's shoulder. It takes her a few seconds to react. "I've been fine, thank you." She hesitates once more before nodding towards the baby. "How have you been? I was just telling Gippal how cute she is."

"Thanks... she's in a really good mood right now, I'm glad she decided to be a happy baby instead of a crabby one today." Rikku glances at the river below before looking back at Aulyne. "I've been fine, too, thanks." She keeps Ruba steady as she looks over to the man that's holding onto Aulyne and offers her hand. "I'm Rikku."

He shakes her hand firmly, a pleasant smile on his face. As soon as they let go, she feels Gippal take her hand gently, and she squeezes lightly back.

"I'm Cadvan. I'm with the Youth League. I saw them carting you out of here during the explosion... you look much better this time around." He rubs the back of his neck, shaking his head a little with a sheepish grin to Aulyne and Gippal. "And I mean that kindly, no offense or anything like that."

"None taken," Rikku says with a laugh. She looks back to Aulyne, suddenly feeling a lot more confident in the other woman's presence. "Are you staying long? My family and some of the employees are sticking around for the traditional celebratory stuff - you know, good food, good music, spirits, all of that. It would be great if you both could stay, too."

Aulyne sighs with a smile as her head dips downward. She plays subtly with the buckles on Cadvan's belt as a breeze sweeps around them. "We were just planning on staying for the service." She glances up, catching Gippal's knowing gaze as he crosses his arms over his chest in amusement. She bites on her bottom lip to contain another smile from slipping out as she digs her head deeper into Cadvan's sturdy shoulder. "We kind of have... other plans."

Rikku nods, glancing over at Gippal for a moment. "Okay..." She starts a bit as Ruba wriggles in her arms, stretching her tiny arm out toward Aulyne.

For a moment, she's afraid that her child likes Aulyne a little bit better than her. For a moment she feels almost the same as she did every time Gippal looked in Aulyne's direction, back when she first came to the temple. Feels like she's just the unfortunate wall flower once again, only this time, even her own daughter is reaching out to the woman who is more glamorous, more ideal, more desirable... And then she pushes the feeling aside, knowing that it's irrational.

She looks up at Aulyne with the ghost of a smile on her lips. "...want to hold her?"

Aulyne looks at Ruba uncertainly, the little child who's wiggling and giggling and fidgeting with the fabric of her dress, arms flailing slightly in her direction. Rapidly, broken memories flood to her conscious. Memories of when she still worked at Djose, and how she'd spent some days imagining getting to hold the little child in her arms. Imagined taking little Ruba to the market, sneaking her cookies before dinner, and babysitting on long weekday nights when her parents had other plans... And yet it was this same little child who'd cost her her job, severed her new friendships, and had sent her into a temporary period of loneliness like she'd never felt before. An innocent little child, really, who doesn't understand her significance in the lives of those surrounding her. And that is why she's happily kicking into the air with a wide grin on her face as if the world was built on giggles and smiles.

Aulyne sighs in amusement at the memories. That was much too long ago, and forgiveness is something she'd done long before she ever laid eyes on the little girl's face. Meeting Rikku's expectant gaze, Aulyne says: "Is that... alright?"

Rikku nods, glancing up at Gippal for a second. Hoping he's proud of her for letting it go. Hoping he sees that she's not… doubting. "Of course it's alright!"

Gippal nods with a soft chuckle as he gestures to Ruba. "She's already reaching out for you anyway," he says.

Aulyne turns her head down briefly as her cheeks warm at his comment. She feels Cadvan squeeze her shoulder in reassurance, and she lifts her head back up once more to meet the small child's eyes. She takes a tentative step forward as Rikku transfers the bundled baby into her nervous arms.

She holds the child carefully as she steps back, the weight feeling strange and yet so _right_ at the same time. She smiles as Ruba stares up at her warmly. And for the first time since she's arrived, Aulyne truly feels welcomed back.

* * *


	56. Month 9, Week 3, Friday, 3:29 PM

**Nine Months  
****Chapter 56**

* * *

Gippal faintly remembers a horny Aulyne making it quite clear to him and Rikku just a few hours earlier that she and Cadvan had 'other plans.' And when she had answered them so, his mind had comfortably settled into the idea of a nice quiet evening with the family, Cid and Brother included. Dinner and chocolate pie included.

But now, standing by the doorway watching a delighted Aulyne _still_ holding Ruba in her arms, and his female workers clearly looking as if they want to hold _Cadvan_ in their arms, is something Gippal's mind did not expect.

He blows at his bangs with a sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest. He focuses his attention on Cid for a brief moment, who's still talking to Cadvan and laughing and patting the guy's back like he were his own son. Gippal nearly bangs his head against the wall as he grumbles underneath his breath. Suddenly, he doesn't feel so confident talking to the old man anymore.

* * *

Rikku helps Yuna set out the food, slicing the pies as she watches Aulyne calmly talking to Ruba and giving her a bottle. Thinking about how it's a little bit weird and a little bit nice that Aulyne has stuck around for so long to chat and play with the baby.

Cadvan isn't far away, only protected from Yelina and Heira by her father. He catches her eye and grins, brushing his hair out of his face as he glances at Aulyne. Rikku just shrugs and winks at him, giggling lightly.

"Oh, Rikku, leave the poor guy alone," Yuna says, reaching across the table for a serving knife.

"Oh, come on... it's fun. She's had Ruba for hours... that's gotta be a hint for any guy." Rikku opens her mouth wide, holding up a hand. "Epiphany... Maybe _you_ should hold her for a few hours and see if Tidus gets the picture." Yuna rolls her eyes, and Rikku shoves her shoulder lightly.

"So, uh, Cadvan... where you from?" Yelina says, her voice a bit obscured by all of the other chatter.

Rikku just laughs as he answers pleasantly that he's from Luca before continuing his conversation with her father. He's got the same laidback stance as Gippal... With that thought, she scans the room, looking for her boyfriend.

Rikku sighs when she sees that he's not really laidback at all, at the moment. "I'll be right back," she tells Yuna, wandering across the hall toward him.

* * *

_Wednesday_.

Gippal feels himself tense again and he groans, pouting before hanging his head low. The day's events seem so distant now that he's only got one thought continuously running inside his head. He glances up at Cid once more, quickly turning away when he notices the old man's still having a frickin' jolly heck of a time with Cadvan. Gippal sighs, rubbing the back of his head as he turns to leave. He's just getting used to the idea of spending the rest of the night in his office doing paperwork when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, lover?" she asks quietly, smiling as she slides her hand up the back of his neck and teases the hair at the nape of his neck. "Why the stressed face?"

He leans back momentarily into her touch as he closes his eyes. "You've got a way to make me relaxed?" he asks not-so-innocently.

She ponders for a moment as she scans the room behind her, rubbing lightly at his neck. Yuna and Lianna have the refreshment table covered... everyone else is involved in conversations. Aulyne is still completely enthralled in the baby. She thinks that vanishing for a few moments won't be such a bad thing.

With a grin, she tugs on his hand. "Maybe... there's some last minute paperwork in your office... I'll help you take care of it," she says with a wink.

Gippal smirks at how quickly she'd agreed, and he thinks Rikku's learning a little too much from Aulyne too soon. Just a little, though.

He slides his arms tightly around her waist as he turns, leaning his head down to touch her forehead. "Is that so?" he whispers into her ear huskily. "'Cause I'll tell you _exactly_ what I need you to he--" He gulps as he catches Cid's watchful gaze, and he instantly releases Rikku with a sheepish grin. "--Nah! Y'know, I should be fine,"

"Gip_pal_," she whines, pouting a little as he lets her go. "Come on... five, ten minutes... they'll never know where we went. Everyone's being entertained, Aulyne's got the baby... golden opportunity, here. And you're _avoiding_ it!"

He keeps his gaze on Cid who's beginning to approach them now, and he can feel his nerves acting up again. _Wednesday_. He pats Rikku's shoulder lightly. A wildly wide grin has suddenly made a permanent home on his lips. "What are you sayin' Rikku? We've gotta be good parents and watch over Ruba," he spits out a bit too mechanically.

She takes a step back, giving him a once-over. "Who the hell are you, and where'd you put my boyfriend?" She pokes his shoulder lightly with a confused grin. "We're pretty good parents. We've been checking on her every ten minutes and we keep getting shoo'd off, so I don't think it's a big deal if we use one of those ten minute intervals to go and have a little fun..."

Gippal glances down at her, twitching his mouth to the side a little. "Tonight. I promise," he mumbles to her quietly as he gently takes her by the arm. He turns her around just in time to greet Cid. "H-Hey..."

"Hi, Daddy," she says in a bit of a flat tone, realizing just what killed Gippal's buzz as the older man raises an eyebrow at her.

"Rikku... that poor Cadvan kid's bein' chased around by those loud-mouth girls over there." He points somewhere behind him. "Rescue him, will ya?"

"Oh, they never get to have any fun... Aulyne will rescue him sooner or later, she gets really territorial, if I recall correctly..."

"She's too tied up with my granddaughter to save the poor boy." He points behind him again, making a face that Rikku knows well. The 'do-it-now-or-else' face.

"Let him suffer. Guys like the attention. Don't they, Gip?" she asks, crossing her arms playfully.

Gippal hesitates for a moment before placing both his hands against her shoulder, looking down at her with a serious expression that he knows will worry her slightly. "Rikku, do you think... do you mind if I talk to your father alone?" He glances at Cid. "And, of course, if t-that's alright with you t-too." He curses at himself for stuttering.

She glances up at him, and then toward Cid, who just nods silently. Their expressions don't tell her a thing. "Y-yeah... that's fine... what's wrong?" He's been acting funny, she thinks. She glances toward Aulyne, but suppresses the fearful little thoughts that are threatening to pop back into her mind.

Gippal frowns slightly when he catches Rikku's worried gaze. He shouldn't have made such a big deal about it in front of her, and now Cid's giving him a curious look as well. He realizes he didn't make this any easier on himself. Sighing he gives Rikku a gentle squeeze on her arm before stepping back. "It's nothing. We'll be back soon," he tells her. He turns to Cid. "Would you mind if we went outside?"

Rikku nods and bites her lip, taking a few steps back before giving them a little wave and turning around. She walks over to Cadvan, Yelina and Heira with a sigh, resisting the temptation to look over her shoulder at her father and Gippal.

Cid just raises his eyebrow, walking toward the doorway. "What's this all about, boy?"

Gippal sighs as they walk, and he glances a few times behind them to make sure no one's following them. For a second, he feels a little bit grateful that Cadvan's such a great distraction. None of his female workers have paid much attention to him ever since the cute little couple decided to prolong their visit.

When they've left the comfort of the temple, and step back into the windy grey atmosphere outside, Gippal feels unnerved again. Cautiously, he glances up at Cid who's looking right back at him, perhaps a bit irritated. And, not really understanding why, Gippal suddenly laughs. A lot.

He presses his palm to his face when he can't shut himself up. "Sorry," he says, shaking his head of the silliness. He gestures toward Mushroom Rock. He blames his proximity to the temple, Rikku and Ruba for his inappropriate laughter. "Can we go uh, farther?"

* * *

The wind has calmed by the time they reach the Mushroom Rock, and Gippal feels a bit of calm himself as they make their way down the pebbled path. The waves are turbulent below however, and he tries not to think about them in case they pull him back into being a nervous wreck again.

He glances over his shoulder at Cid who's been following him like a lost (and likely irritated) shadow for the last few minutes. Especially since they haven't spoken a word since leaving the temple and Cid has no idea what this is all about.

With a long sigh, Gippal rests his hands on his waist as he waits for Cid to catch up. He hopes he's doing the right thing.

Cid ambles along behind Gippal, approaching him slowly. He thinks that maybe the kid is going to break down from the pressure of the day and didn't want Rikku or anyone else to see. That would explain the hysterical laughter.

"Gippal, kid, what's up? And why the hell are we all the way out here?"

Gippal shrugs slightly, kicking a few small rocks aside as he gestures toward a lone boulder for the old man to sit down on. His gaze accidentally falls on the ocean, and with a calm sigh he realizes he's not as unnerved by the raging waves as he had expected. He presses his lips together for a moment before turning around to face Cid, still unsure of how to start all of this.

He closes his eyes briefly. "You've never met my father before, have you, Cid?"

Cid crosses his arms as he looks up at Gippal, cocking an eyebrow because he's not sure what this is all about. "No I haven't. Why?"

Gippal shrugs a bit again, turning his head to gaze at the water, the sky, the ground. He's not sure where that question had come from, but it felt like a good place to start at the time.

"He died a while back..." Gippal makes loose circles in the air with his finger toward the direction of the temple. "I never... did this kind of thing for him. All this... stuff." He lets a guilty frown make its way to the edge of his mouth before quickly retracting it. "We never really did much together... or for each other. Even though it was only us two in the family. We sort of lived our own separate lives and ignored the other. Never cared what the other was up to or how the other was doing. Nothing like that. That was... my dad." He runs a hand through his hair, unable to glance at Cid. "That was... me."

Cid nods, leaning forward a bit so that Gippal knows he's listening and paying attention. He wonders why a father wouldn't be interested in being involved in his son's life. Especially a son with as much talent and promise as Gippal. Even with a boy as confusing and frustrating as Brother, Cid took an interest. He takes a deep breath before he decides to probe a bit. The least he can do is show some interest himself. "So... it was just you two, you said?"

Gippal hesitates before nodding. "Ma passed away when she gave birth to me." He shakes his head slightly with a small sigh. "The old man never liked me much since the start."

Cid bows his head in respect before he nods. "Yeah, well, yer old man shoulda known when to forgive fate, and to be grateful that _you_ made it through all right." He watches as Gippal walks back and forth for a moment before clearing his throat. "You're a good kid, Gippal. You turned out good, even without much help."

Gippal pauses for a moment before looking up at him. He's finding Cid's words a little hard to believe. "You think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I tell Brother he needs to find something to do with his life all the time, 'cause I'm concerned. I wouldn't tell him that if I didn't mean it, either. You're a good kid, and you've made a good livin' for yourself. That's somethin' to be proud of, Gippal." He laughs gruffly for a moment. "And if you don't believe that... well, you've got my only baby girl livin' with you, and you've got a baby with her, and I still haven't beat the shit outta you. If you weren't a good kid, you'd have had bruises a long time ago."

Gippal gives a soft nod before chuckling. "Believe me, Cid, I appreciate your restraint. Most of the girls I dated –" He pauses. "_Of the few girls_ I dated, their fathers weren't… as understanding as you are." He gestures to his eye-patch jokingly. "No one's… ever said those things to me before." He glances down at his shoes briefly. "And even if they did… It wouldn't mean as much as hearing it from you."

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause I'm usually a hard-ass, ain't it?" Cid chuckles as well. He glances down at his wrist, fiddling with the watch that Gippal gave him for his birthday.

"Not exactly a hard-ass..." Gippal folds his arms across his chest and smirks a bit. "I mean, it shows you care about your kids. I-- Rikku thinks--" He stops to choose his words carefully. "I mean, I should probably be a bit of a hard-ass too when Ruba's growing up?" He smiles sheepishly. "I'm not really... sure?"

''It's not in yer nature to be a hard-ass, I don't think. Not seriously, anyway. You're firm and damn stubborn when you wanna be.'' Cid shrugs, looking up at the younger man. He thinks he knows now what this is about. ''Just 'cause your dad didn't do the best job doesn't mean that you won't. And just 'cause I care about my kids and I'm a hard-ass doesn't mean you have to be a hard-ass to care about Ruba. You just need to be Gippal. Take care of her, protect your baby girl how you think is best. But for what it's worth... you love that baby far too much to hurt her like you been hurt.''

Gippal stares at the ground for a long moment, letting Cid's words sink into his mind. "You don't think... You don't think I'll mess up?"

''Nope. I think you'll be just fine. Especially since Rikku said you sing nice lullabies.''

Gippal sighs in amusement, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Cid. That's-- Thanks... for coming out here and... talking... with me." Gippal stares at a small, little rock as the next words fumble and jumble around in his mouth. He clenches and unclenches his teeth, certainly not feeling like this morning when he was staring at the calendar all _smiley_. He glances off with a distant look toward the temple as if for reassurance.

''You're welcome... anytime.'' Cid watches Gippal's uncomfortable expression. ''So is there another reason you pulled me out here to talk?''

Gippal feels more confident now after the things Cid has said to him, but it doesn't make him any less nervous considering what he's about to ask. What he's about to do. What he's about to reveal. Suddenly Gippal wishes they weren't near so many... _rocks_.

With a deep breath, he turns around to face... Pops.

"Do you think Rikku would prefer an emerald cut or a step cut...?" And he can't help but let the same smile from this morning slip out.

* * *

_ONE MORE CHAPTER, FOLKS! Thanks for supporting us this far, and we hope the ending won't disappoint. Please feel free to ask any questions and we'll try to get them answered in the final chapter / through PM._


	57. Month 9, Week 4, Wednesday, 3:41 PM

_**Nine Months  
**__**Chapter 57**_

* * *

Pale faces stare back at him when he looks into the mirror, and there's a mutual strangeness between him and them - green eyed here, wild hair there. Glancing away, Gippal finishes rinsing his hands before turning around and giving them all a polite smile.

He knows they aren't furious with him, but he also knows that many aren't particularly thrilled that the friends and family of the deceased Yevonite Faction members chose to hold additional services in Guadosalam. He tries to shrug off the heavy feelings as he steps out onto the streets, loosening his tie.

* * *

Ruba's tiny giggles fill the somber space as Yuna leans forward and talks to her in a high pitched voice, lightly bopping her little nose and tickling under her chin. As Rikku watches the two families walking dejectedly away from the Farplane, she wishes she were able to laugh, too. Wishes the relief from all of the services finally being finished would just sweep over her, already. She shivers as a particularly loud crash echoes through the hollow from the Thunderplains.

"How does that still bother you, after living in Djose for so long?" Yuna asks, glancing up from Ruba for a few seconds.

"I don't know... lot's of stuff still bothers me, even if I've been around it before, you know?"

Yuna looks up at her again as she stares at the entrance to the Farplane. "Are you going in?" she asks tentatively.

Rikku can see the swirling pyreflies along the path. They make her nervous. "I don't know." She takes her eyes off of the doorway, glancing down at Ruba for a moment before looking down at the band that is still playing somber music, the crowd that is still mourning as they disperse. "I prefer our services, I think..." she says softly.

Yuna nods, leaning against the railing. "I do, too." She points down into the crowd. "Gippal is coming back."

He's gotten a few of the top buttons loose when he notices Yuna's finger aimed at him and Rikku's slightly amused grin. He smiles back a bit sheepishly as he makes his way to them, leaning down to take Ruba into his arms. "She's been a good little girl all this time, hasn't she?" he says, kissing the infant on her forehead.

Rikku nods with a grin. "Yep yep... quiet as a mouse, and happy, too." She leans back against the railing, watching him hold the baby, smiling at the fact that he no longer attempts to turn his face to the side when he does so, at the fact that he no longer hesitates to pick her up for fear of making her cry. "Which just means she'll probably get mad later when we're trying to sleep."

Gippal's about to tell her that that's only a problem if he and Rikku actually decide to go to sleep tonight, but it doesn't seem like an appropriate comment with her celebrity cousin sitting right next to her. Instead, he lets his eyes wander below at the scattered crowd. "Where's Tidus?"

Yuna cocks her head to the side as she scans the crowd, as well. "I have no idea, actually..."

Rikku shrugs, nodding politely to a passing Guado. "He said something about buying a clue."

Gippal chuckles as he lightly bounces Ruba in his arms. "Well, as long as he's back within the hour. I made reservations at the restaurant earlier; they said we could bring Ruba along." He glances at Rikku momentarily, a nervous smile making its way to his lips but he tries to hold it in. "Then we can just head back to the inn for the night."

She smiles back. "We need to go get her diaper bag from the room before dinner... that way if she gets all fussy we can give her a bottle and they won't have to regret letting a newborn in." With a wink, she holds his gaze for a moment.

Yuna smiles excitedly, reaching up to smooth Ruba's hair. "Have you eaten there before? I heard they have excelle-"

But Rikku isn't listening anymore, because she just spotted someone familiar. His black haired silhouette hurrying past them and into the entryway to the Farplane.

Khaled.

She stares after him for a moment, confused about why he's here on this particular day, going inside at this particular moment when she's standing in this particular spot.

She blinks a few times to clear her head before a determined expression takes over her features, and she pushes herself off of the railing. "I'm uhm... I think I'm going to go. Inside, I mean."

Gippal steps in her way, eyeing her closely. "The Farplane? Now?" He gives her a curious look. "I thought we agreed to go together. Tomorrow," he says in a lower voice.

She nods, looking back at him. "I know we did, I just..." She bites her lip, stopping herself before she tells him exactly why she wants to go now. Because he'd never let her go there now if he knew that Khaled was out there, too. "I just feel like I should go by myself for a few minutes, you know? And I honestly just want to get it over with and stop thinking about it."

Gippal frowns and there's a sinking feeling in his chest. They went over this already. Carefully and thoroughly, they had agreed last week that both of them - him and her - would finally go together inside to see Pimka. _What's this all about she feels she should go by herself? Did he not have the right to see the baby too?_

He tightens his grip on Ruba as he turns his gaze away from Rikku. Yuna gives him a sympathetic look and so he turns away from her too. "'kay," he whispers quietly. "We'll wait outside."

Rikku looks at his back with a sigh, knowing he's hurt... not wanting him to feel that way. "No, Gippal, I just..." She sighs, touching his shoulder softly. She whispers quietly so Yuna can't hear. "There's just something I gotta do. I won't be long."

He meets her eyes for a brief moment before nodding. _It was never really his child, after all..._ "Yeah, you go," he says, giving her a gentle push toward the entrance. He forces a smile. "I'll be right here."

* * *

She shivers as she walks up the stairs, listening to the odd silence that resides around the place. She stares at the barrier that the Guado put up long ago, and she remembers the day she first came here. Sits along the wall where Auron sat as they waited for the others, stalling a little longer, wishing that she had his cool reserve because it might make this whole experience a little easier.

With sheer force of will, she pushes herself off the wall and up the last few stairs, taking hesitant steps toward the barrier. She closes her eyes, walking forward, and she feels it as she passes through, a slight misty chill on her skin - and then she's warm, again. She keeps her eyes closed as she stands just inside, because it's her first time here, after all. Her first time seeing the Farplane from this angle. She can hear the waterfalls below, the sounds much more faint than they were while they walked through the fields of flowers. The platform is warm and welcoming, but too calm, she thinks, too stagnant.

She opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright golden hue of the platform, the clear air that reaches out into the open abyss. Pyreflies... she can see them, occasionally floating near the wall, can hear them as they gather in the endless flowerbeds below. The sound is unnerving, as always. She looks around, noticing that she isn't too close to any of the walls. Glad she isn't too close because now that she's here she realizes that she doesn't want to get any closer. Not without Gippal by her side.

Khaled's the only person inside, besides her. The large crowd of mourners for the Faction workers have already gone, and their images have faded. She knows she can call them up again, if she wants to, though she's not sure just how it works. Only three people are hovering before him. She's too far away to see features, but she recognizes a man, a woman... and a smaller shape.

"Khaled," she calls softly, keeping her eyes to the ground. Averted, so she won't see anything until she is ready to see it. He turns around and looks at her for a moment. The images burst into pyreflies and the ghost of fear runs up her spine at the thought of being alone with him. She brushes it aside as he approaches her slowly.

"Rikku," he says calmly, looking at his feet for a moment before he looks up. Catches her gaze. And she considers his eyes... there's something there that's unfamiliar. Something there that she hasn't seen before.

Something like regret.

* * *

"Hey," Yuna says softly, causing him to break his stare from the Farplane entrance. "You're alright?" She's not sure if that's an appropriate question to ask after his and Rikku's private discussion. But she also knows it's not good that he's staring off blankly when he's got a little infant in his arms. "You want me to hold her?"

Gippal shakes his head, smiling sheepishly. "It's alright. I was just... It's alright." He glances down at Ruba whose hands have started to shake around excitedly. She lets out a vibrant giggle, and he feels glad inside that his mere glance could get such a reaction of her. That is, until he notices her arms reaching out to the side for someone else...

Gippal sighs as Yuna grins. "Hey, Tidus."

* * *

"Why are you - uhm... here? Today?" she asks hesitantly. She drags the toe of her shoe over the floor.

He's quiet for a moment, blinking as he stares into her cool green gaze. "I heard about what happened at Djose. I wanted to come for the service. I come once a month to see my family, too, you know. That's- well, that's how we met, anyway." He gestures uncomfortably with his hands, motioning toward the wall where he'd been standing.

She nods, scuffing her shoe some more as the silence goes on. She looks up again after a few moments, confusion on her face. "Why did you come for the service? It's not like you knew anyone." And she knows she's being a little rude, but she doesn't really care.

"Because of the principle of the thing," he says softly. "Because - because it was wrong, what those men did."

She scoffs lightly. "Yeah? Since when did you turn into an activist against racist attacks? Apparently it was after you threw me down some stairs and into a wall, hm?"

The regret in his eyes only grows more tangible as he hangs his head a bit, hesitating. And if she wasn't able to see it with her own eyes, she wouldn't believe he was feeling it. "Rikku, I..." He gestures again, nervously. She knows the feeling, needing to have something to do with your hands. "I never should have hurt you. I was wrong... more than wrong, I was an animal. And I know sorry doesn't cut it, not even close, but I am. Sorry, I mean. I _am _sorry." She's silent as she stares him down, forcing him to look into the green swirls that he never really bothered to look into before - when it mattered.

She falters a bit when she sees that he's vulnerable. That he means what he's saying. When she realizes that she might have been right at some point, being with him... that there's good in him, even now. She nods, and he takes a few steps closer. "It was my fault that you lost the baby, I think. When I..." He gestures again as her face hardens once more. "I did that. It - it was my fault, and I've been feeling so guilty for it. It was like... I didn't stop to think that maybe I would have wanted it until after it was gone. And after I'd messed everything up so bad there was no hope of making it right." He shakes his head, and she wonders why she's never heard him speak in this earnest tone before, talking quickly like he's been longing to get it all out.

She blinks swiftly to clear her eyes, though she doesn't hide the fact that they are misty from him. "Why didn't you come to the Djose services?"

He shrugs, shaking his head. "You honestly think that if Gippal saw me there I would've been able to stay?"

She bites her lip to hide a smirk at that comment. "You have a point."

He's quiet for a moment as they look at the floor. "Your daughter... she's beautiful. Really small... she's got your nose." He explains before she can even ask the question. "Yuna was holding her while you and Gippal stood for the speeches, and she walked past me with her."

* * *

"Why don't you get your own baby?!"

Yuna and Tidus both look at him. Even Ruba's silent for a short moment, her fingers frozen on Tidus's chain as she stares a little wide-eyed at her father's outburst.

"I mean-" Gippal scratches the back of his head as he turns around. His hand tentatively rests on the rail as he looks down below at the people passing by. "-I think you two'd make great parents. Rikku thinks so too." He nods over at Ruba in Tidus's arms. "I mean, look at how naturally you hold her." He turns to Yuna. "And I know you sure as hell want a kid."

Yuna blushes as Tidus faces her. The two exchange a shared glance before Tidus glares at Gippal. "Hey! This is kinda a private matter..."

Gippal crosses his arms with a smirk as Tidus stands up to bring Ruba to him. The couple leaves to talk a few seconds later, telling him they'll be back in time for dinner.

With a sigh, Gippal settles down on a nearby bench as he rocks his little girl in his arms, staring after the two love birds. He thinks he's just sold Tidus and Yuna the best 'clue' ever - better than any old innkeeper can offer them. A clue that's useful and on a topic that they've both been struggling to discuss in the open. The return to Gippal himself? Ruba's drool on his new tie. And really, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Rikku watches Khaled's expression for a long moment as she lets everything he's said sink in. Nods in thanks as he mentions Ruba. Bites the inside of her cheek hard enough that she thinks it might bleed. With a shake of her head, she motions to the wall, glancing toward it hesitantly. "Who were you... who did you come to see?" she asks quietly, her voice only loud enough to reach his ears.

"My mother and my uncle... and the baby. Always the baby, when I come." He sees the shock in her gaze and shrugs. "I deserve to feel guilty about it. Especially after I realized what could have been, you know?"

"I know."

"I felt bad at first, I mean... what right did I have to come and look at him? You're the one who wanted him." He watches her eyes as they drift upward at his words.

"It was a boy?" she asks, her voice heavy with emotion that she's struggling to keep in. Emotion she doesn't really want to shed in front of him.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, beginning to take a step toward her - stalling as he realizes she might not want his comfort. "... you didn't know?"

She shakes her head, looking down again as she brings a hand up to her face to brush her hair back. For something to do with her hands, she thinks, watching as he twists his own rather nervously. "I've never been here before. I - I wasn't ready, 'til now. Gippal and I were going to come and-" she waves her hand around a bit "-you know, do the whole Farplane thing. Tomorrow morning. But then I saw you walk past and I wanted to... well, I don't know what I wanted to do..."

He sighs heavily, looking out at the swirling pyreflies. "Rikku... I'm sorry, I didn't know. I assumed you would've come long before now." He looks at her for a moment before he smiles a bit sadly. "But that was stupid of me, wasn't it? You don't come to the Farplane very often..."

She shakes her head, laughing at bit as the tears threaten to spill over. "No, not often at all. Not unless forced, usually, and even then, never here."

He smiles a bit at that, reaching out to touch her shoulder lightly as he looks down at her. "He would've had your nose, too. And your eyes," he says softly. She meets his gaze, and doesn't pull away from his touch. He squeezes her shoulder gently, comfortingly. And she's amazed as she stands there with Khaled, letting him comfort her as she struggles to keep herself composed.

"Khaled, I... I hope you understand, but I don't want to see him right now. With you, I mean." She bites her lip, preparing to see hurt or anger in his gaze. But there is none.

He nods, understanding. "Yeah. You should wait for Gippal, if that was your plan. That baby was more his than mine, anyhow. I just... I just wanted you to know that I think about it. All the time." He shrugs. "And you... I was worried about you when I saw him talking about the explosion on the news. Saying 'no comment' with that scared look on his face every time they asked about you."

She stares at the ground uncertainly as he takes his hand away from her shoulder. Awkwardly slips his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "W-why were you worried about me?"

Khaled just looks straight at her, his expression full of guilt. "I just was, that's all." He shrugs again, glancing at the barrier uncertainly. "I'm glad you're okay. And you've got the life you wanted... and you're happy with him. He deserves you, you know? I'll admit that, now."

They are quiet for a long, silent moment, just staring at each other. "I'm glad we got to talk, Rikku," he finally says, his voice quiet and breaking a bit.

"Me too," she whispers.

* * *

He can feel a faint tremble in Ruba's limbs as they walk through the tunnel to the Farplane, and he holds her closer to his chest, shushing her soothingly. Rikku's been inside for nearly twenty minutes now, and although he respects her need for womanly personal space, he can't help but become worried. She made it sound as if she was only going to be in there for ten minutes, and considering she's more afraid of the Farplane than lightning these days, he thinks he's justified in feeling concerned.

Ruba makes a nervous sound as a few pyreflies dance around them, and Gippal tries to brush them away with his arm as they near the barrier. As the pyreflies get closer and closer to his baby – _dead things_ getting closer and closer to his little baby – and suddenly he's feeling a bit scared himself.

He stops at the bottom of the steps to the barrier. He doesn't feel comfortable taking Ruba inside, even though he's unsure of how Rikku's doing in there. Wrapping his arm tighter around Ruba's small form, he takes a seat on one of the steps, turning his head upward in waiting. A colorful door that separates life and death…

Maybe he can give Rikku another ten minutes, he thinks, as he eyes the pyreflies gathering around them.

* * *

She closes her eyes as she walks back through the barrier. Feels that cool mist on her skin once more and takes a calming breath of the air on the living side of the barrier. Air that doesn't feel stagnant and almost too warm, but rather... lively. With a sigh, she opens her eyes, looking down at the stairs below as Khaled follows her out of the Farplane. Her eyes are wide in shock as she rushes down the stairs to her boyfriend and her daughter, both of them with uncomfortable looks on their faces. "Gippal! What... are you okay? Is _she_ okay?" she asks, running her hand gently over the baby's forehead to smooth her flyaway blonde strands.

"Are _you_ okay?" Gippal shoots back, the pyreflies scattering when Rikku had rushed down to greet them. He leans in to kiss her briefly. "What were you doing in there? You were gone fo-" He suddenly stops. He suddenly frowns. He suddenly clenches his teeth as he fastens his hand around Rikku's wrist. "Rikku... why's _he_ here?"

She reaches up gently to run her hand soothingly through his hair, glancing up at Khaled as she wiggles her wrist around until she can grasp Gippal's hand, instead. "We were talking. He came for the service." She catches Gippal's eye to ensure him that nothing is wrong. "I'm okay..." With a sigh, she reaches down to soothe Ruba. She notices that Gippal is holding her tightly and securely... and being this close to the Farplane, she can't say she blames him.

Khaled takes a few steps down toward them, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, the service is over," Gippal says bluntly, glaring directly at the man.

Khaled stands a little straighter and sets his jaw, though he doesn't glare back. "Yeah, I'm leaving. I just had some people to visit."

Rikku sighs, squeezing Gippal's hand comfortingly as she wiggles Ruba's tiny arm to distract her from the pyreflies. "It's fine, Gip," she says softly.

"Rikku... I'm..." Khaled clears his throat, glancing uncertainly between her and Gippal. "I'm going to have your stuff shipped to you in Djose, if that's alright. You left a lot in Bevelle and you never came back for it, so..."

She nods, shocked that he held onto her things for so long. Even though she's acquired plenty of new possessions since she left, she would like to have her old ones back. "That would be great."

Gippal's glare remains fixated on the man, but it's starting to get a little harder now to be mad at Khaled when he's talking like that and Rikku's soothing voice is like so. This is the same man, isn't it? The same man that'd driven Rikku away, and then dared to come back to Djose for more. The same man Gippal had swore he'd pummel into the deep side of the Farplane if he ever saw his bastard of a face ever again... _This is the same man!_

And yet…

Gippal glances at Rikku, who doesn't seem too pleased with his behavior. How could it be that in the span of twenty minutes, she made her peace with him? Gippal is confused, and doubtful, and… _hurt_ when he finally pieces Pimka, Rikku, Khaled and Farplane together. When he thinks he understands why she'd so suddenly taken off from him and Yuna to come in here.

He turns his gaze to the ground uncertainly, his hold on Ruba strengthening protectively. He has nothing to say to Khaled.

She watches Gippal worriedly for a moment before she gives a pleading look to Khaled. He nods, taking the few steps more to pass them and walking toward the exit. She knows she'll probably never see him again, after this... but she's okay with that. She's had her final say, and she's heard all she needs to hear from him. Accepted his regret and his apologies for what they are. And now she can really move on, move past all of it. Now it won't be lurking in the back of her mind, won't be popping up in her thoughts when she's least expecting it.

"Goodbye, Rikku," he says calmly, nodding to Gippal.

"Bye," she says back, watching him walk away for a moment before she turns back to Gippal. Sits on the stair below his as she looks up into his face uncertainly.

He's quiet for a long moment before he looks at her. Feeling a bit betrayed, a bit wounded, but he'll never tell her that. She had a relationship with that man whether he likes it or not, and it's not his place - he has no right to keep her from getting her closure.

Gippal sighs inwardly, turning down to look at Ruba's calm face for comfort. "So what'd you... What'd you two do in there?"

She reaches for his hand absently. "Just talked. I was mean to him. He was nice to me. And that was that."

Gippal's expression remains unchanged as he feels her touch. He knows he's being stubborn, but they had an _agreement_. "I mean... Who did you see...?"

She shakes her head, understanding why he's being so quiet all the sudden. "No one. I barely went two feet inside the whole time." She points up at the barrier. "I was standing right there, you just can't see through that thing."

He follows the direction of her finger, and a small smile makes its way to his lips upon hearing so. "Yeah? You and him... You two didn't..." He shakes his head, meeting her gaze momentarily before letting his smile erupt. His voice is low and soft. "Thanks, Rikku."

"You're welcome," she says softly. She thinks she'll keep the fact that she knows a little about the baby now quiet... let him find out for himself in the morning. "Pimka was ours, really... it's only right that we go together, y'know? And we said we would, so..." She nods.

He sighs a little in amusement, wondering how he ever doubted her. Guilty that he had. He plants a few quick kisses on her lips as he tries to carefully balance Ruba in his arms. They're soft, gentle kisses, small and special like the pyreflies floating around them. And he thinks, in that instant at least, that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea joining up with Rikku in here. Having their _family_ in here all together... sort of... They're still one member short...

Drawing back, he searches her eyes, the question clear in his gaze but he doesn't dare ask it aloud. Could it be that they're being too paranoid about the whole thing? After all, he's brought Ruba in here and she's still kicking and drooling in his arms like always, pyreflies or not.

She looks back at the barrier for a moment, taking a deep breath as she thinks. And then she looks down at Ruba, who is reaching out her little arm to try to touch a pyrefly, a tiny smile on her lips. And there's a vibrancy in her gaze, in her little limbs, that makes Rikku feel calm. A vibrancy that's there thanks to fast action, and medicine, and doctors... a vibrancy that they haven't had to question at all since they left Luca. She smiles softly as she watches the baby, as the pyrefly glides off past her shoulder and brushes lightly against her outstretched arm. Her innocent giggle and the sight of her wide eyes following the glowing entities with complete attention... nothing is going to change that

She meets his eyes with a small nod. "Tidus went in once. Yuna doesn't know, but he did. And he's fine. She'll be okay, too, if we take her." She nods toward the barrier. "We're here already, after all."

He stands up slowly, keeping his gaze locked on his daughter's face as he readjusts the thin blanket around her. "You... You think it'll be okay?" And for a short moment he feels quite silly, because Rikku's the one who carried Pimka inside of her, and yet _he_ seems more uncomfortable about this whole matter than she is. He gently grasps onto Ruba's small fingers, as if to make sure she isn't just an illusion in his arms. He doesn't plan on letting go. "It's up to you, Rikku," he tells her.

She smiles and stands as well, taking a step up so she's equal with his height. "We won't stay long," she says with a tiny nod.

With a final look at Ruba, he clasps his hand around hers and turns to Rikku. "Yeah, alright." He lets out a slow smile, absently hoping Ruba will forgive him for it. "Let's go in."

She smiles a bit too before she turns around and walks back up the stairs and through the barrier. Going in first to give him the option to turn back if he still feels unsettled.

But he isn't - not as much as before, anyway - as he follows closely behind her. He keeps his gaze on Ruba as they step through, a shiver sweeping down his body as the strange sensation of the barrier surrounds them. And when he opens his eyes, and still feels the familiar weight in his arms, suddenly the place doesn't seem so scary anymore. In fact... it doesn't feel all that different from outside.

He stays close to Rikku as they step away from the entrance and move closer to the edge of the platform. There's no one around, no sounds but their footsteps on the stone floor and a soft rumble that seems to echo from every corner of the Farplane. Ruba wiggles excitedly in his arms at the sudden burst of colors that's entered her vision.

He glances down at Rikku with a small smile. "I'm... kinda nervous, y'know?" he admits to her quietly. "We were supposed to come here tomorrow but now..." He shakes his head quickly before he accidentally brings forth Pimka too soon. "Are you ready?" he asks with a shaky grin.

She gives him a thin smile in return, watching Ruba as she squirms. She's quiet for a few moments as she stands close to him, leaning her head on his free shoulder. "Yeah..."

She looks straight out into the colorful glow that emanates from every bit of the Farplane. Watches the groups of pyreflies as they hover near the waterfalls, as they swirl among the flowers far below. And what are they, anyway? She's always wondered that... if they are just like the oil and grease that help the machines to work, or if they are the machines themselves. If they can feel and think.

If they can see what she's feeling, and hear what she's thinking.

But still, she doesn't think about it. Doesn't think about anything because honestly, she's nervous, too. Nervous and dreading, because she's got this image of Pimka in her imagination, and she knows that really seeing the baby... it won't be the same. She doesn't know what she'll see, doesn't know what the reality is. But at the same time, the image in her head isn't at all solid, because it's not like Ruba. It's not a picture she's been able to hold and memorize with her eyes and her hands... it's just what she imagines. And she half wishes she'd just stayed away from this place, like she's done all her life, and that she'd let her image and her memories be all she needed.

But her other half wishes that she had come here a long time ago. Because all she really has is that false image in her head. And having no real memories of a thing... of a life... that's no way to remember it right. That's just make believe.

He glances uncertainly at her when he notices her sudden silence. "Hey," he says softly, nudging her shoulder. "You sure?" He hopes she's not getting cold feet. Not now when she's finally managed to get him in here. When he's got Ruba all safe and secured in his arms, and the anxious feeling that's about to burst inside him.

She nods again and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly. Forcing herself to think, to remember. Ignoring the majority of the memories that were traced with uncertainty and fear, even pain... Concentrating instead on those few times when Gippal had tickled or touched her abdomen and said something about the child inside. When he'd said congratulations and she'd smiled. When she'd sat by herself all day, working on a machine as she concentrated on possible names.

"...Can you see?" she asks hesitantly, unwilling to open her eyes until she knows she won't be disappointed.

He touches his forehead gently against hers, his arms unable to move from holding up Ruba. "I'm not looking until you look," he whispers like a secret. "Don't be afraid, Rikku. I think... we owe Pimka this visit." He's quiet for a moment as his mind drifts back to that awful night so long ago... Rikku's cries, the doctor's voice, and then the silent ride home. The heavy atmosphere that sank into the temple in the following days, and Rikku's sickly face, her frown, her tears... _his_ tears... "Let's smile for the kid, yeah?"

"I-" She pauses, biting her lip hard before she nods. "Okay." She puts on a tiny grin and faces forward, slowly opening her eyes. Looking straight ahead.

There's a cluster of pyreflies, all of them emitting that high, ethereal sound that they make, the sound that's always made her a little bit uncertain. They are moving quickly around each other, back and forth, up and down... Her smile fades a bit.

"I don't... I don't see anything."

He watches the little sparks carefully, confused as to why they seem to just be a clustered mess. Why some of them are moving erratically while others look frozen. "You... you're thinking of Pimka, right?" he asks a bit stupidly as he continues to stare. "I mean, that's how this place works, right?"

She nods in confusion, squinting at the cluster a bit as she moves closer. "Yeah. And you are... right? I mean... thinking of Pimka?" She glances uncertainly back at him.

"Of course," he answers quickly as he glances down at her. "Then what's going on? Why isn't this working?" He's feeling a bit of a panic in his chest and a slight frustration. They've been planning this visit for some time now, their decision based on whether or not either one of them felt ready to meet Pimka yet... Neither of them had considered the possibility that Pimka would not be ready to meet _them_, as it now seems.

"I-I don't know!" she says, shaking her head a bit. "I don't understand-" She cuts herself off before she says something more. Before she gets angry and upset that Khaled can see Pimka, but they can't.

The pyreflies slow down a bit, not quite as frenzied, and for a moment she thinks she sees something... but then it's gone, and she just closes her eyes again, before she starts imagining things again. With a deep breath, she listens to Ruba's comforting baby chatter and ignores the prickly feeling at the corner of her eyes.

Gippal frowns when he notices Rikku has seem to already given up, and he adjusts his grip on Ruba as he nudges his girlfriend's shoulder gently. "Hey, don't – don't cry, Rikku. Pimka's just… We're just…"

He turns his gaze back to the crowd of erratic specks glowing in front of them, and he sighs a bit. This isn't what he had imagined at all. He was thinking of Pimka… and he knows Rikku was too… they both were! – They both _are_! Thinking of Pimka, of their short time with the baby that they'd never met but had undeniably loved and cared for, had cried for, had longed for... _It's not fair_ that just because they've never _seen_ Pimka that the Farplane decides it's a lost memory… While the little child wasn't a visual memory, I'd been an emotional memory for both him and Rikku, so why couldn't they… why didn't the pyreflies react to them?

Ruba's stirring brings a new explanation to his mind, and Gippal swallows guiltily as he glances back and forth between Ruba and the cluster of pyreflies before them. But before he's able to press the thought any further, a flicker of an image suddenly becomes apparent in the otherwise nonsensical clutter… and it's almost as if he sees… as if he can almost make out a… "Rikku, look…"

"Look at what? There's nothing th-" But there is. Something that's not quite clear, something that reminds her of a CommSphere losing its signal... but it's there. Green eyes and sandy brown hair, and then it flickers out again. She's frozen as she stands, looking at the confused cluster of pyreflies once more. "Come back," she whispers, feeling a bit foolish for trying to coax them to show her once more.

For a moment, he thinks the pyreflies have heard her as the image flickers alive once again... but it quickly disintegrate a few seconds later and the pyreflies scatter in all directions like his emotions. He sighs inwardly as he leans down toward Rikku.

"At least... at least it was something for a little while," he says.

She nods, looking down at her feet. "But only a little while," she says softly, trying to register facial features from her miniscule glimpse. Trying, like she did with Ruba during that first hectic day, to remember something she didn't see long enough to commit to memory. "Not long enough."

"Maybe if we just wait... and think really hard, it'll come back." He pauses for a moment as he watches the tiny lights. "But... It looked kinda like a boy... did it?"

She looks back at him at that statement, and she doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels... excited. "Yeah... yeah, it did. He did." She steps back toward him and leans against him once more, her new excitement fading a bit as she thinks, and thinks...

Gippal smiles at her confirmation. "A boy," he repeats before chuckling a little as he shakes his head. "So... like a son." He tests the word on his mouth. "Son."

Suddenly, Gippal feels very old, but he relaxes a little when he feels Rikku's weight on his shoulder, and Ruba's fingers grasping lightly onto his tie. Maybe not necessarily, 'old' but _older_. He nudges Rikku slightly. "He would've made a great son, yeah?"

She grins up at him, a little bit sad, but a little bit happy too. "Yeah, he would've. Would've been brand new right around now, too..." She nods and leans her head on his shoulder, glancing at Ruba for a moment before she looks back at the pyreflies. "Maybe he would've liked the machine mobile better than she does," she says lightly, watching the cluster carefully.

Gippal shrugs hesitantly. "Maybe..." He decides not to remind her that Pimka had Khaled's genes, not his. "But Ruba might too. She might just grow up to be like you, y'know?" He shakes his head, turning down to face his daughter. "Or whatever. She's still young. Maybe we should get her more mobiles... see what else she could like." As if on cue, Ruba's eyes wander around the Farplane scene, making Gippal sigh in amusement. "She seems to like all the colors and lights in here."

"Yeah, she does." Her breath catches as she looks up again and the image is there. A bit more solid. And she can see that Khaled was right about Pimka having her nose and her eyes. Is proud that his hair is on the lighter side of brown. Closer to her own golden blonde shade. She keeps her eyes glued to her son, committing his slightly fuzzy features to memory. Wishing she could count fingers and toes, touch his face...

It flashes out once more, and the pyreflies swirl again. She rests a little more weight on Gippal's shoulder. Watches as Ruba's eyes move from color to color, shape to shape.

Gippal's quiet for a moment, something inside of him telling him that that's the last image of Pimka they'll see for the night. "I'm... glad we came," he says softly. He notices the pyreflies beginning to scatter outwards. "We should come back another time."

With a nod, she looks up at him. Gives him a soft smile. "Yeah. That would be nice." She notices that his grip on Ruba is still just as steady as it was when they came in, and her smile grows a bit wider. With a glance toward the scattering pyreflies, she nods a bit. Thinking three little words that she hopes they can hear and understand.

There's a cool brush on her cheek, and she starts a little, looking to the side. Sighing in comfort as the familiar glow leaves her vision and slides up against Gippal's cheek, as well. It makes her wonder why pyreflies ever made her nervous, because it didn't feel anything but friendly. And she watches as it circles Ruba's head, as she giggles and tries to grab it, and bites her lip with a grin. Thinks her three words a little louder.

And as it flies off to rejoin its fellows... she feels calm, again.

* * *

_It's Wednesday._

They had settled comfortably in the restaurant he'd picked, their table right next to the fountain and overlooking the streets below as he had requested. Wide, clear floors as he had expected. Lanterns strung above their heads throughout the small restaurant, colors reminiscent of the Farplane.

Their menus were being handed out to them as Rikku fastened Ruba into the baby seat, the little girl having just been woken up from her rather short nap, only to meet an especially attentive and contemplative Yuna and Tidus staring straight at her.

Five minutes later, Ruba decided she didn't appreciate all the attention, and she let out a burst of tears and screams that drove the four of them out of the nice little restaurant. He later openly blamed the incident on Yuna and Tidus, unable to resist throwing a smirk their way. And he would've teased the pair further if Ruba wasn't trying to showcase her wide vocal range to civilians of Guadosalam. Rikku thought it would be best if they returned to the inn.

Now, with a faint smile, he watches as Rikku slowly lowers Ruba into her crib. He keeps his hand over the pocket of his pants for a bit longer than necessary before finally standing up from the chair.

Rikku sighs contently, raising her eyebrows at Ruba a bit as she keeps her hand on the whining baby's body, massaging her lightly to settle her down now that she's in her crib. "Lookit, baby, you're home now and Auntie Yuna isn't bugging you and everything's just fine... ssshh..." She looks up at Gippal's slightly absent gaze.

"_Loverrrr_," she says softly, grinning a bit as she beckons for him to come over to her.

He folds his arms across his chest, giving her a playful smile. "You seem to be doing just fine with her." He pauses. "_Loverrr._"

With a soft giggle, she kisses the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, she's just cranky." She sinks back off of her tiptoes as she turns back to Ruba, leaning against Gippal's chest and placing her head on his shoulder as she holds the baby's little hand between her thumb and forefinger. "Thanks for dinner... the place was so nice, I was really sad when we had to leave..."

He shrugs with a gentle sigh, resting his hand on her shoulder as he watches Ruba slowly calm down. "Yeah, me too," he says, hoping she doesn't notice the hint of relief in his voice. "At least Ruba seems happier now than before."

She grimaces a bit with a groan. "I wish she'd gotten happy before we left the restaurant!"

He leans down to plant a kiss on her nose. "If you miss it so much, we'll go back for breakfast, okay? Y'know, after we sleep and stuff," he says with a quick grin.

She pulls away for a moment to tuck a blanket around the now drowsy infant. "_And stuff_," she repeats, glancing back as she smiles facetiously.

He nods firmly, sliding an arm around her waist. "I like doing stuff with you."

She turns around to face him, leaning her head onto his shoulder again as she kisses his neck lightly. "Like what kinda stuff?"

He makes a soft murmured sound as he brushes his mouth against her cheek. "I dunno... You were the one with all the 'stuff' ideas last time we were here."

She feels her cheeks get a little hot as she blushes. "Yeah, well... it's your turn to have the ideas, now. So ha."

He chuckles into her ear as he feels her shrink slightly in his hold. Well, he _had_ an idea, back at the restaurant. Back in Djose. Back when he was staring at his calendar. Back when he'd been kicking rocks and stuffing his fists into his pockets as he spoke to Cid about emeralds and steps. But the chance has already slipped through his grip. He'd planned it all perfectly, and now that there's a hole in his plan...

He traces his fingers over the exposed skin of her back as he pulls her closer to him. "But what if you don't like it? My idea?"

She shivers a little, leaning into his touch with a lazy smile on her face. "You always have pretty good ideas, you know. So I think it's pretty likely that I'll, ya know... like it." She winks up at him, her blushing cheeks getting a bit darker.

He can't help but sigh in amusement at her innocence. The fact that she hasn't the faintest clue. And a part of him had thought that he wanted it that way. Surprise her and make her smile. Make her heart melt with his words, her body melt in his arms. But maybe... perhaps it's about time.

How long has he planned this for? He doesn't remember exactly. The image of the little velvet pouch in his pocket throbs in his mind as she stares up curiously at him.

Maybe it doesn't have to go exactly as he planned it. After all, since the day she arrived, things haven't exactly gone according to any preplanned agenda. And everything turned out just fine.

"Rikku," he starts, her name coming out as soft and subtle as his breath on her cheek. "Do you know what today is?"

She senses a strange shift in his attitude, hears a lower tone in his voice, and that makes her hesitate for a moment. "Uhm... Wednesday?"

He leans his head forward, his lips grazing her cheek warmly. "It's kinda a special Wednesday..."

She closes her eyes, enjoying his soft kiss even through her confusion. Remains quiet for a moment as she thinks about his statement. While she makes sure she didn't forget about some kind of holiday. "Special Wednesday... as in its delivery day at the temple and for once we're not there?" she asks tentatively, pulling back a bit to look up at him questioningly.

He frowns slightly, pulling back. He doesn't blame her for not keeping track. For not even thinking about it, because it's not the kind of anniversary that couples typically celebrate. One month, one year, ten years. Those are the major ones. And those ones he knows she'd remember.

But it's because of Pimka and Ruba that he chose today of all days. It's because he wants to surprise her that he planned so hard these past few weeks and has been waiting so anxiously. It's because of her and the babies that he's experienced all that he's ever wanted to experience in life in just these past nine months.

…And it's because he loves her, that he doesn't need a fancy restaurant, a large audience, a shiny waxed floor and rainbow colored lights, to tell her so. He didn't need it the first time, and he doesn't need it now.

"R-Rikku," he starts again, his voice faltering for a second as he lifts his hand to the simple silver necklace decorating her neck. "Today is the ninth month, since you came to Djose." With a faint smile, he reaches around her and unfastens it. "Do you remember now?"

She reaches up absently to try to keep him from taking off the necklace, because she never takes it off, feels naked without it. And it buys her time to think.

It's because she doesn't quite know what to do with nervous Gippal that she starts to get nervous, too. Because she hasn't really seen him like this before. He remembers the important stuff. Remembers how long it's been since they became an official couple, even though it just sort of happened without any nervous, cryptic, and mushy declarations. Remembers exactly how old Ruba is, right down to the hour, because she's his little princess.

But this? A mundane date in time... the date she arrived in his temple, in his room, without an invitation. The night she snuck in the door and crept under the blankets of the cot in the corner. The night she complicated his life immensely - he's remembering _that_?

"Yeah... yeah, I guess it is..." she says with a tiny, confused smile.

He manages to take it off, the three little rings on the necklace collapsing into her palm as he gives it to her. Grinning slightly, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small, purple, velvety pouch. He lets her stare at it curiously for a few seconds before untying the thin string around it, and pouring a handful of little diamond studded rings into his hand.

"…just, to help you keep track of time," he says with a faint smirk, as he picks up one end of the necklace. He begins to slide each ring onto the chain, counting in a low whisper as he goes. "Four, five, six…"

"Gippal!" she protests, staring down at the sparkling rings he is adding to her necklace. They must have cost quite a bit, she knows, since the original three and the chain were so very expensive. "I was fine with my three!" she exclaims, though it's a weak sort of indignation she's feeling. Because she can't fight with a gesture that sweet, no matter what the circumstances.

She looks down at all the rings in her hand, each one connected by the simple silver chain hanging through the center. She brushes her fingers over them gently, remembering the day he bought her the original three. Thinking about how she would never have expected him to put so much thought and meaning into a necklace. Nine rings for nine months.

She separates each ring with her thumb, counting them slowly. Remembering. And she stops after a moment, looking down at the floor quickly to make sure she didn't drop one. "There's only eight here," she says softly, looking up at him. Meeting his gaze as she clutches the little rings in her fingers. And suddenly she wonders if it was intentional, because something in his bottle green stare makes her a tiny bit suspicious.

"Yeah, well... the ninth one doesn't exactly go around your neck..."

And he can't help but smirk a little as he tells her so, as her hands flutter over her mouth and she swallows a gasp. Because for once in his life, if only once in his life, he has a second chance of being part... of a _family._

And he's not gonna let another nine months pass before he takes it.

* * *

the end.

_**Thank you**__ to all our readers and reviewers for your tremendous support, and we hope that you've enjoyed the conclusion to this story! Although we do not plan on creating a sequel, we had a lot of fun writing this story, and recommend other authors to experiment with collaboration/RP as well. We learned a lot from each other as well as from the process, and it has been a valuable experience on this end. We hope that the process of reading it has been valuable for you! Thanks again, and well wishes to all of you!_

_If you would like to check out a rough illustration of one of the scenes in this chapter, you can find it at (take out the spaces): community . /quitethecouple/ 92038.html_


End file.
